On my way
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: AU RyoSaku Años atrás le habían otorgado ayuda sólo dos personas, a una ni siquiera la recordaba, y la otra... parecía que ella le era indiferente. Lo que ahora le preocupaba era luchar contra su timidez en un musical junto a unos idols juveniles.
1. Sustituta

_¡Hola! Aquí vengo con otro fic..., pero debo decir que va a ser uno largo n.nU Sólo depende de vosotras/os de si lo siga o no... (más bien publicándolo, tengo varios capis hechos ya...)_

_Sólo digo una cosa, el Tenimyu me inspiró en este fic xD No, no preguntéis..._

_**Disclaimer -** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, sino Sakuno ya tendría más protagonismo y habría más Ryoma x Sakuno ¬.¬ Todo le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, sólo la idea del fic es mía u.u  
_

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 1: 'Sustituta'**

Observó el reloj de pared que había en la habitación, ya era la quinta vez que lo miraba. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Pensaba más de una vez. Alguien que permanecía allí junto a ella se percató de su inquietud, sabía que se estaba demorando, aunque no era la primera vez.

-Cálmese, Ryuzaki-san- Tranquilizó el chico. –Recuerde que Eiji y Momoshiro también se están retrasando-

-Por eso mismo estoy así Oishi, no es sólo uno¡sino ahora son TRES!- Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia la mujer. –Entiendo que Ryoma se retrase, es muy habitual en él. Pero que Eiji y Momoshiro también… ¡Por Dios!-

De pronto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los causantes del mal humor de la mujer.

-¡Llegáis tarde!- Gritó algo irritada. Momoshiro y Eiji rieron nerviosamente y entraron temerarios a la habitación. La anciana no logró ver al que faltaba, Ryoma. -¿Eh¿Y Ryoma¿No os lo habéis cruzado?-

-Echizen llega de camino, venía muy despreocupado, bastante relajado y lo dejamos atrás…- Excusó el ojivioleta. –Aunque tampoco iba tan atrás…, debería de estar al llegar-

Y en efecto, la puerta se abrió una vez más apareciendo el chico tras ella. Observó su alrededor como si nunca hubiera roto un plato, fijó su vista en la mujer y tragó saliva.

-Buenas…- Saludó vagamente y dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir nuevamente de la habitación, pero siendo impedido por Sumire que lo agarraba de la camiseta.

-¿Ryoma…¿Adónde crees que vas?- Preguntó con tono amenazador. –Ésta vez te has excedido en el retraso, así que te quedarás ensayando el tiempo que hayas perdido¿entendido?-

Él tan sólo suspiró esperándose aquello. –Qué remedio…-

-¡Hagámoslo lo mejor que podamos!- Gritó entusiasmado el pelirrojo arrojándose sobre el más joven. -¡Vamos, vamos!-

El único hijo de los Atobe propuso hacer un teatro musical haciendo participar a ciertos jóvenes que para él eran sus rivales, en todos los aspectos. Ya habían hecho otros trabajos, como mini series e incluso otros musicales anteriormente. Al que principalmente quería hacer competir era al grupito que pertenecía Tezuka Kunimitsu, que al parecer Atobe piensa que todo lo que hace le parecen perfecto, ningún fallo. A lo que cada cierto tiempo, ya que antes de ser un _idol_ juvenil ya estaba adinerado, organiza algún que otro evento para poder superarlo y por lo visto que aún no ha logrado conseguir, aunque cabe decir que el chico tiene su propio club de fans.

Del grupo de Tezuka el más joven era Ryoma, con veintiún años, le seguirían Momoshiro Takeshi, mejor amigo de Ryoma aunque éste no lo reconozca, y Kaidoh Kaoru con 23, el resto son de casi 25 años. Hay veces que tienen trabajos individuales, pero en este tipo de musicales casi siempre los llamaban a todos juntos. Sumire era la que se encargaba que todo estuviese en orden y que cumpliesen con los ensayos, la verdad que perdía la paciencia cada vez que Ryoma trabajaba en algún musical ya que se lo tomaba muy en calma, demasiado.

-¡Dios¡Haced el favor de echaros esa cosa en otra parte!- Kaidoh se encontraba entre Kikumaru y Momoshiro, los cuales se echaban un spray para el pelo y lo hacían toser.

Momoshiro paró un segundo, pero seguidamente volvió a echarse del spray ignorando las quejas de la 'víbora', incluso empezaba a echarle en la cara.

-¡Ah¡Maldito¡¿Quieres pelea?!-

-¡Olvídame!-

-¡Nyaah, no os peleéis!-

Kaidoh se levantó de mala gana y se alejó de ellos buscándose otro asiento para terminar con lo suyo.

-Si son sólo ensayos no sé porqué os arregláis tanto…- Murmuró Ryoma sentado en el último asiento del vestuario apoyado en la pared, junto a él se encontraba Tezuka.

-No nos dio tiempo hacerlo en casa, se nos hizo tarde- Respondió Momoshiro arreglándose el pelo. -¿Y tú, Echizen?-

Ryoma se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado. –A mí no me hace falta…-

-Engreído y encima modesto- Rió Syusuke entrando en la habitación. –Por cierto, Sumire me dijo que avisara a Momo, Eiji y Echizen para que bajaran, tenéis que recuperar el tiempo perdido por llegar tarde-

Momoshiro se levantó rápidamente seguido de Eiji y salieron por la puerta, Ryoma se desperezó y bostezó antes de dar marcha hacia la puerta con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza a paso lento.

Fuji lo miró sonriente y abrió sus ojos. –Veo que te lo tomas muy en calma- Ryoma lo miró y suspiró.

-No hay porqué estresarse…- Seguidamente salió por la puerta rápidamente al escuchar un grito por parte de la mujer. Syusuke rió por lo bajo y miró a Tezuka.

-Neh, Tezuka¿no bajas?- Él terminó de limpiar sus lentes, seguidamente se las puso.

-Ve tú primero- Se levantó y miró a su alrededor como buscando a alguien. -¿Dónde está Inui?-

-Creo que está con Ryuzaki-san- Respondió Kaoru. –Oishi-sempai y Kawamura-sempai también están con ella-

Uno, dos, tres pasos. Media vuelta, manos alzadas y pirueta hacia atrás. Subidos en aquel escenario, por ahora vacío, tan sólo se escuchaba las zancadas de los pies al dar un paso y las explicaciones de Sumire de cómo se debían mover, aunque verdaderamente estaba siendo algo estricta ese día.

En la parte de dar un salto hacia atrás Momoshiro falló cayendo al suelo y maldijo por lo bajo. –Mecachis…-

-Debes de practicar más esa parte Momoshiro, fíjate en Kikumaru- Al mirar hacia su lado vio al pelirrojo hacer más de una vez aquella parte, haciendo piruetas muy fácilmente. Momo frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Pero él lo ha estado haciendo toda su vida¡No soy como él!-

-Eso son excusas, vuelve a intentarlo- Ryoma se encontraba al lado de la mujer, observando lo sucedido.

-Hai, deberías dar más de ti, Momo-sempai- El ojivioleta volteó hacia el peliverde que tranquilamente se tomaba un Ponta de uva, Sumire arqueó una ceja.

-¡¿Y tú qué haces ahí tan tranquilo?!- Gritaron a la vez Momoshiro y Sumire bastante irritados por la actitud del chico.

-Ah…-

Demasiada calma, afirmó Oishi observando a Echizen.

Fuji, Tezuka y Kaidoh llegaron en ese momento dispuestos a seguir con el ensayo, Sumire dejó a Tezuka al cargo, ya que tenía que hablar con el productor.

-¡Ah!- Paró en seco Sumire ya fuera de los escenarios. –Se me olvidó decirles… Bueno, no creo que tenga algún problema- Y siguió su camino tranquilamente.

Su nieta, Ryuzaki Sakuno, iría a verla por petición de la misma Sumire. Al principio se negaba, poniendo excusas inútiles para no ir, sabía muy bien en qué trabajaba su abuela, cualquier chica que estuviera en su lugar iría con mucho gusto pero en el caso de Sakuno es que era algo tímida y más si se trataba con los chicos, que ni miraba a la cara.

Sakuno recién había cumplido los diecinueve años, a esa edad aún no había salido con ningún chico, ni siquiera tenía deseos de hacerlo. Siempre llevaba pantalón largo, vaqueros ajustados, su cabello recogido en dos largas trenzas que la hacían ver aún más infantil, era una chica atractiva, Sumire se lo recordaba, pero al parecer Sakuno tenía una opinión negativa de sí misma. No se gustaba. Por eso ponía excusas para no llevar faldas o vestidos.

A Sumire le preocupa esa actitud en la chica, lleva bastante tiempo con esa opinión en sí misma y no era nada bueno, siempre ha tratado de llevarla algún sitio de donde trabaja para que hablase con la gente, pero no era por mucho tiempo ya que en pocos minutos se largaba del sitio. Era de comprender, eran personas algo más mayores, pero ésta vez eran jóvenes _idols_ por lo que tendrían que tener algo en común con alguno, abrirse a la gente y hacer más amigos.

Se adentró al edificio, informando ser la nieta de Ryuzaki Sumire, al saber en qué planta debería ir fue en busca del ascensor. Maldijo por lo bajo al ver que estaba averiado, tendría que subir escaleras, cosa difícil para ella teniendo en cuenta que había tres caminos. ¿Cuál escoger?

-¿Ahora qué hago?- Iba caminado por los pasillos fijándose en las tres alternativas, en la pared había una flecha señalando uno de los caminos. -¿Ore-sama?- Leyó por encima de la flecha.

Justo cuando iba a subir aquellas escaleras escuchó algunas voces provenientes de la planta baja. Se iba acercando lentamente mientras más se hacía notar esas voces que comenzaban a ser gritos.

Algo alarmada, bajó rápidamente las escaleras pensando en lo peor, la violencia no es buena, no señor, pensó Sakuno.

'_¡No pienso hacerlo¡Olvídame!'_

'_¡Nooo, eso no¡Es asqueroso!'_

Se plantó delante de la puerta antes de abrirla, se llevó una mano al pecho y con la otra agarró el pomo para girar. ¿Estaría bien lo que iba a hacer?

'_¡Tú también tienes que hacerlo¡No huyas!'_

'_¡Déjame en paz¡No quiero!'_

'_¡No escaparás tan fácilmente!'_

Al escuchar aquello abrió la puerta rápidamente esperando que no haya sido demasiado tarde.

'_¡Ay!'_

_¿Eh?_

Parpadeó varias veces perpleja mientras se humedecía el labio viendo el interior. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, un silencio invadió el lugar y al bajar su mirada se encontró con lo que había golpeado con la puerta al abrirla.

-Ah…-

-¡Ja¡Te dije que no escaparías, Echizen!-

Sintió escalofríos y bajó más su mirada topándose con una ambarina que la observaba desde el suelo con una ceja arqueada y sobándose la nariz. Parece enfadado, pensó Sakuno.

El caso es para menos, le había golpeado con la puerta en sus narices, deben de pensar que era una maleducada por no llamar antes a la puerta, pero aquellos gritos la alteraron. Al observar el interior de la sala agrandó sus ojos y comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa.

_Un escenario…_

Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió su mirada en el chico que se incorporaba del suelo, en ese momento quiso que se le tragara la tierra. ¡Era una actuación! Y ella los había interrumpido pensando en lo peor. ¿Qué haría?

-N-no sabía…- Comenzó a hablar, se puso bastante roja por la vergüenza mirando al suelo mientras con sus manos agarraba el extremo de su camiseta, notando así su nerviosismo.

-¡Ah!- Interrumpió Oishi. -¿Acaso no serás…?-

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!- Se disculpó alzando la voz sorprendiendo a los presentes. –H-había oído unos gritos y pensé que… N-no sabía que era… ¡L-lo siento, debería haber llamado antes de entrar!-

-Eso es cierto-

-¡Calla Echizen!- Regañó Momoshiro al notar el nerviosismo de la chica. –No le hagas caso, es así a veces…-

Sakuno no decía palabra, ni siquiera los miraba, tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo aún con sus manos sobre la camiseta y bastante roja. Oishi pudo percatarse de que la veía temblar de vez en cuando.

Posó sus manos en los hombros de Sakuno llamando así su atención y le sonrió amablemente. –No te preocupes, no has interrumpido nada. Lo cierto es que los gritos… eran de verdad- Dijo mirando de reojo a Momo y Ryoma. –Pero no los tengas en cuenta, gracias por preocuparte de todas formas-

-¡Neh¿Y cómo te llamas?- Eiji se había acercado a ellos. -¿También trabajas en este musical?-

_¿Musical?_

-Yo…-

-¡Sakuno!- La chica miró hacia atrás y se encontró con su abuela entrando a la sala. -¡Oh, vaya¡Veo que ya os habéis conocido!-

-La verdad es que no- Respondió Oishi. –Justo le preguntábamos su nombre- Posó su mirada en Sakuno y sonrió. –Al verte tenía una ligera idea de quién podías ser. La nieta de Ryuzaki-san¿verdad?-

Todos observaron con sorpresa a Sakuno y Sumire, como si fuera imposible.

-¡Nyah¡No se parecen!-

-¡Eiji!- Regañó Oishi.

-La edad hace mucho…- Respondió Ryoma con ambos brazos tras su nuca. Sintió un leve golpe en la cabeza por parte de Momo. –¡Ittai¿Qué haces Momo-sempai?-

-Respeta a los mayores, mira la cara de Ryuzaki-san…- Dijo en un murmullo intentando que no se enterase Sumire.

-No importa…- Sumire intentaba disimular su notorio enfado por los comentarios. –En fin… Como ya veis, ella es Sakuno, mi nieta-

-E-encantada…- Decía apenada. –E-esto…, perdón ¿eh?- Hizo una leve reverencia, se acercó a su abuela susurrándole algo y seguidamente salió del sitio. Sumire suspiró ladeando la cabeza.

-En fin, Momoshiro, Eiji- Ambos posaron su mirada en Sumire. –Idme a buscar a Kawamura y el resto, se acabó el descanso- Ordenó Sumire dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Vuelvo enseguida- Y así cerró la puerta tras ella.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos preguntándose qué había pasado con la chica que salió repentinamente del sitio bastante apurada. Oishi y Tezuka habían oído sobre la nieta de Sumire, sólo que nunca la habían visto personalmente, sabían algo al respecto de Sakuno, de su opinión de sí misma, Sumire lo comentaba algunas veces cuando tenía algún problema con lo mismo y aquellos dos estaban presentes.

Había ido rápidamente al servicio, se sentía muy avergonzada y aunque aquel chico le hubiera dicho que todo estaba bien y no se preocupara, era imposible no sentirse de esa manera.

Se lavó la cara un par de veces, como si así disminuyera su sonrojo. Alzó su mirada aún empapada topándose con el espejo, viendo su rostro reflejado en él.

Posó una mano sobre su mejilla deslizándola sobre la misma, tornando su rostro triste y suspiró.

_Era él…_

_Nunca imaginé poder verlo de nuevo…_

-Soy una idiota…- Volvió a echarse agua tratando de olvidar lo sucedido.

La puerta del servicio se abrió de repente haciéndose notar una voz conocida para ella. -¡Sakuno!- Sumire se acercó a la chica que levantó el rostro para verla. -¿Por qué has salido así tan de repente?- De su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo y se lo tendió. –Anda sécate y volvamos-

-P-pero… Yo…- Sumire sonrió dulcemente y ladeó la cabeza. -¿Eh?-

-Sea lo que haya pasado, olvídalo. Además…- Se acercó más a ella para susurrarle al oído. –Eres fan de algunos de estos actores¿verdad?-

Sakuno se sonrojó y Sumire rió divertida ante ello.

Su abuela se adelantó saliendo del baño y Sakuno, después de secarse la cara, buscó algo entre su bolso y se lo colocó. Sus lentes.

-Así está mejor…- Por así decirlo, se sentía más segura con ellos puestos.

Salió rápidamente del baño alcanzando a su abuela para así volver donde los demás. Nuevamente pasaron por aquellas escaleras en las que una flecha, donde ponía _Ore-sama_, señalaba las mismas. Sakuno sintió curiosidad en ese momento. ¿Qué habrá allá arriba?

'_¡Taka-san!'_

'_¡Kawamura-sempai!'_

Aquellos gritos alertaron a ambas mujeres y bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras. En ellas habían cajas tiradas y al final del trayecto había una persona agarrándose la pierna con dolor, habían tres chicos aún desconocidos junto con los otros de antes a su alrededor. Sakuno se llevó una mano hasta su boca, sorprendida por lo que ha pasado, parece ser que cayó por las escaleras intentando cargar aquellas cajas, pensó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Sumire preocupada acercándose al chico. -¿Kawamura?-

-¡Ryuzaki-san!- Dijeron aquellos tres chicos, uno de ellos llevaba una camiseta bastante llamativa.

-¡Intentamos ayudarle, pero no dejó!- Excusó el chico de una ceja.

-Calma Horio. Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital… Tal vez se le haya fracturado…- Decía Oishi bastante preocupado.

-No, no pasa nada- Kawamura sonrió intentando convencer a Oishi y a los demás de que estaba bien. Apoyándose en la barandilla de las escaleras pudo levantarse y mantenerse en pie. -¿Veis?- Al intentar dar un paso hizo una mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibido para Tezuka.

-De todos modos…- Tezuka se interpuso entre ellos observando la pierna de Kawamura. –Irás a que te vea un médico-

Sakuno estaba un poco más atrás, escuchaba lo que decían en silencio, sólo esperaba que no fuera nada grave y que solo fuese una simple torcedura.

-Echizen-

_¿Eh?_

Ante el nombre dio un respingo saliendo así de sus pensamientos. Seguidamente notó como alguien posaba una mano sobre su hombro.

-Con permiso- Dijo. Sakuno volteó un poco la mirada y notó que impedía el paso a aquel chico.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y tímidamente se echó a un lado dejándole pasar.

_No hago más que estorbar…_

Se dijo dando un suspiro. Levantó su mirada posándose en el chico, Echizen, que atentamente escuchaba lo que le explicaba Tezuka. Ella sólo observaba, cada expresión que mostraba a cada frase.

'_Soy afortunado de estar aquí el día de hoy y tener amigos quiénes me apoyan en cada momento.'_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente mientras mostraba una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Sakuno?- Llamó Sumire haciéndola volver a la realidad. –Sakuno, quédate aquí, iré a acompañarles a llevar a Kawamura al hospital- Ella pestañeó un par de veces.

-P-pero, abuela… Yo…-

-Estaré aquí enseguida- Sonrió y observó a los demás con advertencia. –Cuidad de mi nieta hasta que vuelva¿entendido?-

-¡Abuela! Yo puedo cuidarme sol…-

-¡Claro!- Afirmó alegre Eiji interrumpiendo a la chica. -¡Déjela con nosotros que estará en buenas manos!- El pelirrojo pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Sakuno acercándola a él amistosamente, lo que hizo sonrojar bastante a la chica poniéndola nerviosa. -¿Neh, Sakuno-chan?-

Y Sakuno se zafó del agarre de Kikumaru bastante roja alejándose un poco de él, lo que lo dejó algo confundido por su reacción. Sumire rió por lo bajo ante la actitud de su nieta y seguidamente, antes de irse, dejó al cargo de Inui las prácticas.

-Tezuka y Oishi irán conmigo, así que Inui se queda vigilando… las prácticas- Posó su mirada en Ryoma que estaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados. –Y Ryoma…- Se acercó a él. –Haz el favor de ser amable¿de acuerdo?- Al decir esto señalaba con la mirada a Sakuno que aún estaba algo apartada. –Bueno, hasta más tarde- Ryoma tan solo arqueó una ceja interrogativo.

Sakuno acompañó al resto hacia la sala donde tendrían los ensayos. Se sentía muy intimidada al estar rodeada de hombres, sabía que no todos eran iguales, pero lo que pasó en su infancia no podía evitar sentir miedo hacia ellos. En el colegio, al ser la chica más callada la veían como un bicho raro y claro, sabiendo que alguien como ella no tendría el suficiente valor como para defenderse iban a por ella directamente. Pocos amigos tuvo, muchos de ellos solo estuvieron con ella hasta acabar el curso, que al pasar al siguiente ya la veían como si nunca hubieran tenido alguna amistad.

Empezó a desconfiar de la gente, solo se acercaba a aquellas personas que pasaban por lo mismo que ella, que por lo visto serían chicas nuevas integradas al colegio. Su problema, no quererse a sí misma debido a los abusones de su clase u otros del sitio, diciéndole crueles palabras a su persona, sobre ella misma, su aspecto. De una vez y otra, viendo como demasiados chicos le decían lo mismo, acabó creyéndoselo y que actualmente le está siendo un gran problema. Sólo hubo una persona que se quedó con ella, apoyándola en cada momento y defendiéndola de cada abusón, su mejor amiga, Osakada Tomoka, que al contrario de Sakuno, Tomoka era bastante atrevida y no se avergonzaba ante nadie, si tenía algo que decir sobre algo que no le agradaba lo decía sin más.

Levantó la mirada y observó a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta del momento en que empezaron con las prácticas. Sólo veía a Momoshiro y Eiji dando piruetas, Inui los observaba y a su lado había una pequeña mesa con una jarra y varios vasos de plástico, Sakuno se preguntaba qué contenía aquella jarra.

Volteó a su izquierda y se encontró con Fuji Syusuke, de mirada tranquila aunque algo misteriosa y que siempre mantenía aquella imborrable sonrisa en su rostro. Permanecía observando a sus compañeros bastante entretenido, a su lado estaban aquellos tres chicos, Horio, Katsuo y Kachirô, los tres eran de la misma estatura pero no eran muy altos.

A su derecha, un poco más al fondo, estaba aquel chico al que llamaban 'Víbora', Kaidoh Kaoru, y un poco más a su izquierda, sentado en una silla apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados, Echizen Ryoma.

_Ryoma-kun…_

Agrandó un poco sus ojos ante tal mencionado y sacudió levemente su cabeza.

_¿Estará bien que lo llame de esa forma?_

_Todos le llaman Echizen…_

-¿Hay algo interesante?-

Sakuno se sobresaltó y volteó rápidamente hacia su izquierda encontrándose con el misterioso Fuji, que aún con sus ojos al descubierto, mostrando sus ojos azules, no apartaba esa sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿N-nani?-

-Oh, gomen- Syusuke cerró sus ojos mostrando una sonrisa más profunda. –No pretendía asustarte-

Sakuno parpadeó varias veces y se humedeció el labio, rápidamente negó con la cabeza. –P-para nada…- Fuji se incorporó y nuevamente observó a Momoshiro y Eiji.

-Aunque los veas con esas caras de pocos amigos, son buena gente. Pero de pocas palabras- Al notar que la chica estaba algo confundida rió un poco. –Me refiero a Kaidoh y a Echizen-

-Oh…- Sakuno bajó la mirada sonrojada, aquel chico era muy observador.

Pudo escuchar como Inui llamaba a Echizen y Kaidoh, éste último se levantó del sitio y fue directamente sin rechistar, Ryoma iba más lentamente.

Justo pasando por Fuji y Sakuno, ésta bajó aún más la mirada y se sonrojó. Syusuke pudo percatarse de ello y observó a Ryoma que se acercaba a Inui.

-Sakuno-chan- Llamó Fuji.

-¿S-sí?-

En ese momento, la puerta se abre de repente entrando Oishi por ella.

-¿Oishi?- Eiji se acercó a él extrañado. -¿Qué haces aquí¿Y Taka-san?-

-Calma Eiji- Oishi se adentró al lugar y miró al resto. –Tezuka y Ryuzaki-san están con él. Sólo es un esguince y estará por un tiempo así…-

-¿Eh¿Pero y qué pasa con…?-

-Momo, a eso voy- Interrumpió nuevamente Oishi. –Taka-san no podrá actuar y su puesto se lo tendremos que ceder a otro…- Miró de reojo a Sakuno que seguía junto a Fuji. –U otra-

_¿Eh¿Otra?_

_Continuará…  
_

* * *

_Bueno, hasta ahí. Espero que os haya gustado..., advierto que soy de las que hacen los capítulos algo largos, o al menos me parece a mí... casi 10 páginas de word son muchas o pocas? xD_

_ Actualizaré si veo que os gusta..., advierto que tendrá muchas sorpresas xDDD Y... ¿Quién será ese del "Ore-sama"? Ooh... quién será u.uU_

_Y.. Cómo es que Sakuno conoce a Ryoma si éste ni si quiera le ha mirado ni comentado un "Hola, cuanto tiempo" bleh, aunque eso no va con él. En el próximo se aclaran algunas cosas x)_

_ Recordad! Reviews si os ha gustado! Aunque sea un "Me gusta, síguelo" muy leve..., porque no sé quiénes leen, les gustan y ni siquiera lo dicen xD en fin._

_Hasta la próxima!  
_


	2. Aquellos momentos tan importantes

_Buenas! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, al menos para las que dejaron reviews xD_

_Espero encontrarlas en este tambien n.n_

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 2: 'Aquellos momentos tan importantes. Ore-sama.'**

_Corría y corría. Sentía miedo, demasiado._

_No sabía por cuánto la estaban persiguiendo, pero escuchaba las carcajadas de aquellos que la perseguían por el edificio. Por más que miraba a su alrededor no encontraba a nadie que la pudiera ayudar, a nadie._

_Odiaba ser como era, tan débil y miserable. Ni siquiera era capaz de echarles en cara lo que pensaba de ellos, tener algo más de carácter y decirles en claro que se habían equivocado de persona a la que molestar._

_Pero nada, tan sólo podía callar y bajar la mirada avergonzada, dejando que aquellos disfrutaran bajándole la moral. Mientras corría volteó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver si aún la perseguían, pero no vio a nadie._

_Paró jadeante a recuperar el aliento apoyándose en la pared. ¿Desde cuándo era tan problemático ir al colegio? Ya estaba harta, aquellos a los que consideraba amigos se alejaban de ella y fingían de que no la conocían._

'_¿Ya te has cansado?'_

_Se sobresaltó. Miró al frente y ahí estaba él. Al que una vez consideró un amigo y que al conocer a otro chico empezó a ser como él. Se volvió contra ella, haciéndola sentir mal. Había escogido a ese chico como amigo y había traicionado su amistad, que había durado desde los tres años._

_Lágrimas comenzaron a salir recordando aquello. Nunca se había sentido tan traicionada._

_Y lo peor es que no se le notaba arrepentimiento en el rostro. _

_Nuevamente se les escuchaba reírse, se reían de ella. ¿Tan patética era? No lograba entender el porqué hacían aquello, aunque llegó a pensar que alguien como ella no merecía estar entre ellos, tener un amigo…_

'_Tomoka…'_

_Nombró entre sollozos. Ella siempre estaba con ella y ese día había faltado a clases. Y qué mejor día para que pasara todo aquello._

_Ella había salido del aula nada más terminar las clases, corriendo para poder llegar rápidamente a casa. Pero sabiendo como eran, la persiguieron, como si fuera un simple juego, en el que ellos eran los cazadores en busca de su presa._

_En ese momento se encontraban en un lugar algo apartado, mala suerte para ella._

_Cerró fuertemente los ojos al ver que uno se acercaba cada vez más hacia ella. Justo cuando el chico le intentaba levantar la mirada por el mentón, sintió como alguien lo apartaba bruscamente, casi cayendo hacia atrás._

'_¡¿Qué mierda haces?!'_

_Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con un chico delante suya. Y al notar que se estaba enfrentando a aquellos chicos abrió aún más los ojos. ¿La estaba defendiendo?_

'_Neh. ¿Acaso no tenéis vergüenza?'_

_Se sorprendieron ante tal pregunta y así de directo._

'_Os he hecho una pregunta.'_

_El chico golpeó fuertemente la pared haciéndolos reaccionar._

_Uno de ellos se adelantó a contestar._

'_¿Y a ti qué te importa?'_

_Su ira aumentó y cogió de la camisa al que había respondido, así levantándolo con facilidad._

'_Me importa y mucho.'_

_Y lo lanzó contra los demás haciéndolos caer por el acto._

_Pudo notar a otros chicos que se acercaban al que la había ayudado, pero estaban de su parte._

'_No volváis a acercaros a esta chica. Buscaos otro oficio mucho mas productivo.'_

_Advirtió. _

_Y los chicos se levantaron rápidamente para salir corriendo._

_Él se le acercó y se colocó a su altura, ésta levantó su mirada acuosa y lo observó temblorosa. Él le sonrió abiertamente._

'_No te preocupes. Ya pasó.'_

_Comenzó a derramar más lágrimas y se aferró a él, llorando en su regazo._

_Gracias…_

_Esa era la palabra que hubiera querido pronunciar, pero le era imposible, sólo podía llorar en aquel momento._

_Podía notar que no sentía miedo en ese momento. ¿Por qué lloraba entonces?_

_Entonces se sintió persona después de tanto tiempo. Alguien ajeno a ella, alguien desconocido, la había protegido. Importándole lo más mínimo de si la conocía o no._

_Por fin alguien había ido en su ayuda. Aquella sonrisa sincera nunca la olvidaría. _

_Nunca…_

_-----_

Se levantó sobresaltada por la alarma del despertador y miró a ambos lados con los ojos entreabiertos. Justo alcanzó el reloj y lo apagó.

-Ya es la hora…- Bostezó para luego levantarse perezosamente e irse preparando.

Entró al baño dispuesta a darse una ducha. Aún adormilada se desvestía dejando caer el pijama de dos piezas al suelo.

'_Sakuno… Mi nombre es Sakuno…'_

Se metió bajo la regadera de la ducha así notando caer el agua sobre su cuerpo.

'_¡Un placer, Sakuno-chan!'_

Cerró los ojos echando hacia atrás la cabeza pasando el agua por su cuello.

_Una sonrisa…_

'_¡Mi nombre es…!'_

_Muy dulce… y sincera._

Abrió los ojos rápidamente cerrando el grifo de la ducha, bajó su mirada posándola en la base de la ducha viendo como desaparecía el agua por el desagüe de ésta.

_Su nombre… No lo recuerdo…_

_¿Quién… era? Lo veo todo borroso…_

-¡Ah!- Se exaltó recordando a donde tenía que ir.

Se secó rápidamente y se vistió, pasando por su habitación se topó con el espejo, aún sostenía su largo cabello para que al ducharse no se mojara. Así pues, se quitó el pasador dejando caer su pelo levemente y se quedó unos segundos observándose.

_No… _

Separó dos grandes cantidades de cabello dispuesta a hacerse nuevamente sus trenzas, sin ellas no era ella. Además que ella misma no se veía bien con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, era demasiado cabezota aunque Tomoka y su abuela le dijeran lo contrario.

Mientras se trenzaba el pelo se preguntaba cómo es posible que haya acabado metida en ese embrollo. El día anterior, Oishi informó del estado de Kawamura, que por lo visto, en su estado le era imposible actuar. Debían encontrar un sustituto que ocupara su puesto, pero, Oishi la había preferido a ella. ¡A ella!

Sakuno no podía creérselo. Pensaba que Oishi sabía de su problema y que por eso intentaba ser amable, admirable. Pero, no estaba muy segura de qué pensarían el resto.

Vestía bastante simple, para ella no era bastante femenino al no tratarse de alguna falda o vestido, pantalón largo de vaqueros y una camiseta azul marino sin mangas era lo que había escogido.

-Tal vez pueda librarme si confieso que tengo miedo escénico…- Murmuraba mientras acababa con la segunda trenza. –Podría funcionar…-

Recordó que la última vez que se subió a un escenario, la habían engañado para que subiera, justo encima vio que no era como le habían dicho, se puso bastante pálida y temblaba demasiado e inconscientemente salía a toda prisa del sitio. Y algunos reían por su reacción, siempre le hacían lo mismo.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el pitido de un coche, supuso que se trataba de su abuela que sugirió que la recogería y la llevaría con ella.

Cogió su pequeño bolso, se lo colgó al hombro y salió rápidamente hacia el encuentro de su abuela.

----

Iba sentada al lado de Sumire, que conducía. Mientras ella se entretenía mirando por la ventanilla, su abuela la miró de reojo y la notó algo extraña.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Preguntó mirando nuevamente hacia delante.

-No, nada- Respondió sin quitar la vista de la ventana. -¿Porqué?-

-Hum, por nada. Te veía algo decaída- Pausó un poco notando que ella no prestaba demasiada atención. –Espero que esta vez llegue a tiempo-

Sakuno la miró de reojo con algo de interés. –Este Echizen es un caso perdido- Terminó Sumire sonriendo para sí viendo el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakuno.

Volvió su mirada hacia la ventana disimulando su sonrojo y justo llamó su atención por el lugar en el que pasaban. Su antiguo colegio. Y más aquel lugar en el que fue rescatada por aquel chico que no recordaba su nombre.

_Después de aquello… mis problemas en el colegio disminuyeron._

_Aún así…_

-Hemos llegado- Anunció Sumire disminuyendo la velocidad del coche. –Sakuno¿podrías adelantarte tú?- Lentamente paró en una esquina. –Voy a aparcar, no tardaré-

Sakuno salió del auto y su abuela se fue alejando. Volvió a mirar el edificio, de verdad que era inmenso.

_Espero no meter la pata…_

Al acercarse a la puerta para entrar se tropezó con alguien y se maldijo, lo primero que no quería era fastidiarla y era lo primero que hacía.

-¡Lo siento!- Al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que era un hombre, desconocido para ella, ninguno de los que había conocido el día anterior. Cabello color albino con un lunar bajo el ojo derecho, muy atractivo, pensó Sakuno. –Perdone…, no me di cuenta de…-

-No pasa nada, pequeña dama-

Sakuno puso los ojos en blanco. ¿La había llamado pequeña dama?

-Yo también debería fijarme por dónde voy. Por muy atractivo que sea, algún defecto tengo que tener…-

-Ah…- Sakuno bajó la mirada, ese chico le parecía demasiado presumido, pero sentía que era buena persona, al menos eso esperaba. –Bueno, he de irme- Le hizo una reverencia como despedida y se adentró al edificio.

Aquel chico se quedó algo confuso por la prisa que traía Sakuno y luego sonrió orgulloso.

-De seguro que mi presencia debe de haberla puesto nerviosa¿verdad, Kabaji?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a un chico algo corpulento y de piel morena.

-Usu- Asintió.

----

Su abuela le había explicado por dónde tenía que subir al estar el ascensor en avería, pero como siempre, termina olvidando y dudando cuál era.

Le preguntó a un chico que se encontró por el camino, pelo anaranjado y corto, de ojos azules. Le resultó muy simpático, demasiado, pero algo extraño encontraba a ese chico, podía ser demasiado pegajoso, había insistido más de una vez en acompañarla o sino, invitarla a comer.

Afortunadamente pudo deshacerse de él, otro chico había intervenido al ver la reacción de éste, tal parece que lo conoce bastante bien.

Al fin llegó, soltó un leve suspiro antes de llamar a la puerta, les diría que no puede hacer aquel trabajo debido a su timidez, sería subir al escenario, no salirle las palabras y nuevamente saldría corriendo de allí.

Alzó su mano dispuesta a llamar y en ese preciso instante se abrió dejando ver a Kaidoh Kaoru, dio un paso atrás algo asustada, parecía que estaba de mal humor aunque siempre tenía la misma expresión en su cara.

-¡No seas imbécil kaidoh!- Detrás de Kaoru apareció Momoshiro.

Kaidoh le dirigió una mirada gélida para luego comenzar a marcharse de allí. –Pssshh-

-¡Oi, Kaidoh!- Momoshiro salió dispuesto a ir tras él y vio a Sakuno. -¡Oh, ohayou Sakuno-chan¡Discúlpame un momento!- Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Seguidamente entró a la sala encontrándose con Oishi y Eiji, éste primero estaba algo inquieto dando vueltas por la habitación.

-O-ohayou…- Saludó Sakuno en un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por aquellos dos. –Ano…-

-¡Ohayou, Sakuno-chan!- Eiji se le acercó bastante animado. -¡Qué bien que hayas venido!-

Oishi se acercó a ellos un poco más animado. –Me alegro de verte, Sakuno-chan-

_Sakuno-chan…_

_Todos cogen demasiada confianza conmigo sin apenas conocerme… ¿Por qué?_

-Si me disculpas, voy en busca de Momoshiro y de Kaidoh, se llevan tan mal que no es muy recomendable dejarlos solos…- Comentó Oishi preocupado.

-Mou, Oishi, son mayorcitos para que estés pendientes de ellos-

-Lo sé Eiji, pero ya sabes lo que pasó algunas veces…- Se acercó a la puerta mirando a ambos. –Enseguida vuelvo-

-¡Oishi!- Eiji se dirigió al marco de la puerta por si lo alcanzaba.

-¿Pasa… algo malo?- Preguntó Sakuno insegura. –Yo…-

-¡No, para nada¡No te preocupes!- Volvió hacia ella y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la misma. –Tal vez Oishi me necesite para separar a aquellos dos. –Murmuró rodando sus ojos. –Espéranos aquí, Sakuno-chan. De seguro que tiene que estar al llegar Fuji y Ochibi-

-P-pero…-

-¡Traeremos a esos dos intactos!- Exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

Sakuno quedó parada en el sitio mientras observaba como Eiji salía de la habitación.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente, esto no significaba nada bueno.

_Su sonrisa… Era realmente muy dulce, pero…_

Recordó que Eiji había dicho que Fuji y ese _Ochibi_ estaban al llegar, sabía que aquel sobrenombre le pertenecía a Ryoma, pero ahora que conocía al pelirrojo, le iba mejor ese sobrenombre a él que al propio Ryoma.

_¿Se… acordará de mi?_

Se preguntó mostrando una sonrisa melancólica, mientras pasaba por cada puesto donde supuestamente se arreglaban, iba pasando su mano por cada mesa lentamente, observando su contenido.

Y en el último asiento algo le llamó la atención, en el espejo había una foto incrustada en una de las esquinas. En ella aparecían todos ellos, Ryoma en el medio, y por su expresión se le notaba bastante feliz, no es que sonriera estilo Fuji Syusuke, pero Sakuno le notaba relajado y a gusto junto a todos ellos.

_Ryoma-kun…_

Aquel chico no era el único que la había considerado persona. Posiblemente Ryoma no lo recuerde, hace las cosas sin pensar, se dijo.

Y desafortunadamente, llegada las vacaciones, tuvo otro encuentro con aquellos chicos que, al verla sola, decidieron divertirse un rato con ella. Salía del supermercado de hacer algunas compras cuando se topó con ellos, ella se sorprendió bastante, pensó que durante sus vacaciones podría relajarse un poco al estar alejada del colegio.

_Entonces fue cuando apareció él…_

Con aire despreocupado, escuchando de su mp3 y con una bolsa, saliendo del supermercado. Iba con los ojos cerrados, como apreciando la música que escuchaba, cuando salió del local, abrió una lata de refresco y se interpuso entre los chicos y Sakuno, así empujando a aquellos y empapando de refresco al que se le acercaba a ella.

Ellos arquearon una ceja molestos.

'_Oh, gomen __nachuai__.'_

Canturreó burlonamente.

'_No ha sido para tanto…'_

Continuó al ver la expresión del que había empapado.

'_Debería haberlo volcado entero...'_

Terminó, echándole lo que quedaba del refresco por encima y sonrió arrogantemente. Cuando parecía que tenían intención de plantarle cara, apareció otro chico.

_Ahora que lo pienso… también fue esa la primera vez que vi…_

'_Echizen…'_

Era bastante alto y su expresión mostraba que no era un chico que hacía las cosas de buenas maneras.

'_Ya voy, Kaidoh-sempai.'_

Se les quedaron bastante rato mirando a ambos chicos, Sakuno estaba pegada a la pared inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Ya había visto a Echizen en la cola para pagar y se extrañaba por su comportamiento, su forma de ser no concordaba con lo que hacía. O sólo se estaba entreteniendo con aquellos chicos… o la estaba ayudando. No sabía qué pensar.

Dio unos pasos, paró y volteó la cabeza.

'_Oh'_

Observó a los chicos que aún no se iban del sitio.

'_Mada mada dane'_

Ellos gruñeron, dispuestos a contestarle. Y Kaidoh los observó arqueando una ceja.

'_¿Quiénes son?'_

Ryoma los vio por última vez y les dio la espalda.

'_Nadie. No tienen nada mejor que hacer.'_

Suspiró y comenzó el paso lentamente.

'_Vamos… a la tienda de antigüedades.'_

Lo último lo dijo alzando la voz, como queriendo que lo escucharan los demás y Sakuno se sorprendió.

'_¿Tienda de antigüedades…?'_

Preguntó Kaidoh extrañado. No pensaba que a Ryoma le gustaran ese tipo de sitios.

Mientras estaba pagando a la chica del supermercado, Sakuno le preguntó sobre alguna tienda de antigüedades cerca, pero no supo decirle. Ryoma sólo estaba a dos personas más atrás y aún seguía con su mp3, a no ser que lo tuviera apagado en ese momento. Ahí es cuando Sakuno supo que, incluso saliendo del supermercado lo llevaba apagado. Un chico extraño, pensó.

Y ahora era que había dicho aquello en voz alta.

_Lo hizo para que ellos pensaran que no iba sola y me dejaran en paz…_

Así fue, Sakuno empezó a caminar un poco más atrás de Ryoma y Kaidoh algo temerosa, aquellos chicos no hicieron nada y se largaron al ver que ella iba con aquellos chicos. Al estar un buen rato caminando, de vez en cuando Kaidoh miraba hacia atrás confundido observando a Sakuno, seguidamente miraba a Ryoma, le intrigaba en qué estaría pensando.

Sakuno notó que habían detenido su paso y alzó la mirada. Ryoma miraba hacia arriba, ella lo imitó y se encontró con la tienda que tanto buscaba.

Sorprendida, volteó a mirar a Ryoma, pero había vuelto a andar, alejándose lentamente seguido de Kaidoh que se le notaba bastante confundido. Pestañeó varias veces y finalmente sonrió agradecida.

Había hecho todo aquello para indicarle el camino…

Al pasar los días, volvió a verle, pero por televisión. No estaba muy enterada de la novedad de los jóvenes famosos, algunas que otras veces escuchaba algún comentario en clase de sus compañeras que no paraban de alabar a dicha persona, no sólo de Ryoma.

Ella se sorprendió bastante, una vez más. No echaba cuenta de aquellas cosas porque pensaba que eran demasiado presumidos y actuaban ante las cámaras diciendo alguna farsa para parecer que son buenos chicos.

También volvió a verlo en persona, pero no le dirigió la palabra aunque él parecía que no se percató de su presencia.

Fue más de una vez en las que lo vio, y no de casualidad. Su abuela le pedía algunos encargos y al ir a entregárselos se lo encontraba.

_En aquella época casi cumplía los dieciséis años…_

Su mirada quedó clavada en aquella foto y suspiró mientras rozaba con la punta de sus dedos la foto.

_Después de aquel incidente no volví a verle… como siempre…_

El ruido de la puerta la hizo reaccionar y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Giró lentamente para ver quién entraba por la puerta.

-Ohayou- Saludó algo desganado, al mirar hacia la habitación se sorprendió al encontrarse solamente con aquella chica. Ella inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo, aunque la notaba muy nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. –Tú…- Paró de repente y apartó su mirada, al dejar su bolsa en la mesa cercana observó toda la sala y se extrañó. -¿Y los demás¿No han llegado aún?-

Ella brincó un poco, no esperaba que le hablase. –S-sí, pero… han salido un momento. Dijeron que ahora volverían…-

-Claro, no te pensarás que has llegado el primero- Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta, Fuji acababa de llegar y mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios, como siempre. –Sería bastante raro que llegases temprano algún día… Echizen- Rió.

-¿Y tú qué?- Reprochó Ryoma. -¿Dónde estabas?-

-Si piensas que has llegado antes que yo, te equivocas- Abrió sus ojos observándole, Ryoma arqueó una ceja por su expresión. Fuji nuevamente rió y los cerró. –Sólo estaba aquí al lado hablando con Yuuta-

_Realmente es un chico misterioso…_

Se dijo Sakuno observando a ambos chicos. Fuji clavó su mirada en ella y ésta se sonrojó.

-Ohayou, Sakuno-chan- Por su tono parecía divertido, pero no podía entender de qué.

Syusuke soltó su bolsa al lado de la de Ryoma y Sumire llegó en ese instante. Cuando supo dónde se encontraba el resto ordenó que la siguieran, incluyendo a Sakuno, hasta su encuentro. Al bajar, vieron a los que faltaban, Kaidoh y Momoshiro se lanzaban miradas asesinas, mientras que Oishi con ayuda de Eiji intentaban separarlos.

Pero sólo fue escuchar la voz imponente de Sumire para que aquellos recobraran la compostura. Sakuno quedó impresionada, comenzó a admirar cada vez más a su abuela.

-¿Dónde están Inui y Tezuka?- Preguntó Sumire.

-Inui dijo que se acercaría a casa de Taka-san a traerle algo…- Comentó Oishi algo preocupado.

-Pobre Taka-san…- Murmuró Eiji. –Esperemos que no le haya traído aquellos zumos asquerosos…-

-Bueno- Interrumpió Sumire. -¿Y qué hay de Tezuka?-

-Creo haber visto a Tezuka…- Momoshiro señaló el camino. –Subir por ahí…-

Todos clavaron la vista en esas escaleras y en la flecha que las indicaban. Sakuno sintió nuevamente esa curiosidad de ir a ver qué era.

_¿Ore-sama…¿Quién pondría algo así?_

Demasiados aires de superioridad, pensó.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos provenientes de esas escaleras, se trataban de Tezuka y aquel chico que había tropezado con Sakuno en la entrada.

-Déjame en paz Atobe…- Tezuka se quejó, tal parece que aquel chico era algo pesado.

-¿Quién es, abuela?- Preguntó Sakuno en voz baja.

-Hum, es el que ha organizado todo esto- Dijo con desgana. –Su nombre es Atobe Keigo-

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó Atobe. -¡Y no lo olvides¡A mí, ore-sama!- Terminó con una sonrisa bastante arrogante.

_¿Él es…?_

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Yey! Quién será el del principio? _

_Ya sabéis algo más, el cómo conoció Sakuno a Ryoma. Ella se pregunta si la recordará, eso ya se verá. Aunque tratándose de él, se duda xDD_

_Apareció Atobe x3 es un personaje que me gusta mucho también xD _

_Bueno, aunque sean sólo cuatro reviews, me sentí a gusta con que alguien lo haya leído y gustado u.u a ver si se animan más a leer (snif) xDDD_

_ Veamos, alguien dijo que Horio no debería estar entre los idols XD cierto, pero no es que esté en los idols, está para rellenar. Usea, no lo es, pero hace trabajillos y no será muy reconocido. Al igual que los otros dos novatos xD_

_Bueno, reviews! please! Y gracias a los que dejaron en el anterior! x3 siempre se agradece para seguir subiendo xD  
_


	3. Amiga, compañera

_¡Buenas! Aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo n.n_

_¡Que lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 3: 'Con pies de plomo. Amiga, compañera'**

El ambiente se había tensado demasiado. Tezuka intentaba ignorar a Atobe, pero éste seguía con su charla, diciendo algo como 'Ésta vez mostraré a todo el mundo quién es el mejor'.

Y eso que todos actuaban en el mismo teatro musical… sobre todo como compañeros.

Sakuno no encontró momento para decirles que no quería trabajar en el musical, para ella era demasiado embarazoso. Si era demasiado tímida para hablarle a una persona, ni imaginarse subida a un escenario, sobre todo cantando o bailando.

Sumire explicó a Atobe que habría un cambio entre Kawamura y su nieta, ya que el primero se había fracturado el pie. Keigo no se opuso, es más, le complació el hecho de tener a una chica más en el cast. Casi toda la mañana estuvieron practicando algunas escenas y con algunas sesiones de canto. Sakuno admitió que lo hacían bastante bien y pudo reír en varias ocasiones en la manera que tenía Momoshiro en hacer las cosas, y ni olvidar a Eiji que hacía muecas de asco bastante infantiles por culpa del jugo de Inui.

Y como Momoshiro no había desayunado le entró hambre bastante pronto y sugirió ir a comer. Así pues, él junto a Kaidoh y Kikumaru fueron en busca de comida para llevar. Atobe al ver esto, mandó a unos para que los acompañasen y pidieran comida para él, y ya de paso para ellos. Por tal acción ya supusieron que comerían juntos, compadecieron a Tezuka.

Habían juntado unas mesas en una habitación para poder comer todos juntos, Sakuno quiso sentarse junto a su abuela, pero desgraciadamente fue halada por Eiji por lo que se sentó al final de la mesa a su lado. Frente a ella, se sentó Ryoma seguido de Momoshiro, Fuji, Inui, Tezuka, Atobe y Kabaji en su fila, mientras que en la de la chica sería, después de Eiji, Kaidoh, Oishi y Sumire.

Demasiado lejos de su abuela, pero decidió que sería mejor así, quería acostumbrarse a estar rodeada de gente. Y si no lograba convencer de que no podía participar en el musical tendría que verlos cada día y tratar con ellos.

Sakuno buscó con la mirada un par de palillos, fue cuando vio a Ryoma coger un pack a su lado, que la mesa estaba pegada a un pequeño mueble. Sólo es cuestión de pedírselos amablemente para que le pasara unos.

Dio un leve suspiro y levantó la mirada decidida, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al coincidir con la mirada del chico, seguidamente la desvió.

_Sakuno, eres idiota…_

Volvió a dirigirle la mirada y decidió pedírselos. Tenía que acabar con su timidez de una vez por todas.

-Ano…- Comenzó temerosa. –R-Ryoma-kun¿te importaría pasarme un par de palillos?- Ryoma fijó su vista a su izquierda, le alcanzó unos y se los entregó. –Arigatou-

Sonrió interiormente, pero de pronto notó ciertas miradas sobre ella. Se trataba de Kikumaru y Momoshiro, que la miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Ocurre… algo?-

-Nos parece algo extraño…- Comenzó Momo. –Que alguien que apenas ha conocido a Echizen lo llame por su nombre-

-¡Nyah!- Afirmó Eiji. -¿Lo conocías de antes, Sakuno-chan?-

Ella enrojeció, no se dio cuenta de la manera en la que lo había llamado y eso que lo había pensado de antes.

-Demo…- Fuji paró de comer y fijó su vista en ambos chicos. –Nosotros apenas la conocemos a ella y la estamos llamando por su nombre y sobretodo amistosamente- Se refería al _–chan_.

-¡Oi, Echizen! Si alguno de nosotros te llama por el nombre de pila te mosqueas¿por qué?- Protestó Momo. Ryoma bebió un poco de su refresco y suspiró.

-Escuchado de vosotros suena extraño. Sobre todo de ti, Momo-sempai- Lo observó de reojo algo molesto. –Y ni qué hablar sobre esas estúpidas bromas al pronunciarlo-

-Querrás decir que escuchado de una chica suena mejor¿verdad?- Insinuó Fuji bastante divertido.

Ryoma lo miró de reojo algo serio, seguidamente mostró una media sonrisa. -¿Porqué no?- Respondió mientras volvía a coger los palillos y seguir comiendo.

Sakuno bajó la mirada avergonzada e imitó a Ryoma, se dispuso a comer. Fuji sacó una pequeña caja y la abrió. Había pequeñas porciones de Sushi y ofreció unos pocos a cada uno.

-Ten, Sakuno-chan- Le acercó la caja. –Prueba algunos, son muy sabrosos- Miró de reojo a Ryoma y sonrió. –Coge tu también, Echizen-

Ambos se inclinaron un poco para ver el interior y coger algo. Sakuno, para no tener que hacer esperar a Fuji, y Ryoma, por coger uno al azar, cogieron de la misma clase. Fuji abrió los ojos sorprendido por los que habían cogido y trató de advertirles.

-Ano…-

Demasiado tarde, se los habían metido de una en la boca y ambos lo estaban masticando muy lentamente. Sakuno se llevó una mano a la boca y empezó a lagrimear. Ryoma arqueó una ceja, y cada vez ponía peor cara. Rápidamente cogieron la bebida y comenzaron a beber.

Todos se los quedaron viendo bastante curiosos.

-Vaya, debí advertir cuáles llevaban wasabi…- Lamentó, pero cuando vio sus expresiones de malestar sonrió. –Aunque… es interesante ver el efecto que produce en las personas que no lo soportan-

-Fuji eres… malvado- Susurró Eiji.

-Fuji-sempai…- Murmuró Ryoma aún asqueado. –De ésta te acuerdas…- Amenazó. Fuji tan sólo sonrió, todo aquello parecía divertirle.

_Este Fuji es bastante extraño…_

-Sakuno-chan¿estás mejor?- Preguntó Eiji. –¡El wasabi es demasiado fuerte¡Yo lo probé una vez y fue horroroso!- Comentó poniendo caras curiosas recordándolo.

Sakuno rió un poco. –Es verdad-

-Por cierto- Interrumpió Oishi. -¿No habían algunos más contigo, Atobe¿No vienen a comer con nosotros?-

Atobe se limpió muy cuidadosamente los labios con la servilleta y la colocó a un lado.

-Ciertamente. Pero tal parece que prefieren comer en otro lado. Qué mas da, ellos se lo pierden¿verdad, Kabaji?-

-Usu-

_¿Y ese chico no sabe decir otra cosa que no sea 'Sí' a lo que le dice Atobe?_

-Qué extraño. Yuuta tampoco quiso venir a comer con nosotros- Todos observaron a Syusuke frunciendo el ceño. -¿Por qué será?-

-Eso… ¿por qué será…?- Contestaron de manera sarcástica Momoshiro y Eiji.

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que ninguno había mencionado qué tipo de obra musical se haría. Aunque después de todo ella intentaría aclarar de que no quería participar.

-Perdonad…- Sakuno posó sus palillos sobre la orilla del plato. –Siento curiosidad por saber de qué trata este musical del que habláis…-

-Oh, es cierto. No te había hablado de ello aún- Sumire dejó igualmente sus palillos. –Bueno, no es nada del otro mundo…-

-¡Oi!- Protestó Atobe. –Recuerde que lo organicé yo. Y como se trata de mí, ore-sama, será perfecto. ¿Verdad, Kabaji?-

-Usu-

Sumire frunció el ceño molesta.

-Y… ¿de qué trata?- Insistió la castaña.

Atobe se cogió el mentón y mostró una sonrisa orgullosa, haciéndose el interesante. –Una comedia romántica-

-¿No me digas?- Dijo Tezuka en ironía.

-Ya va, Tezuka. Es una comedia romántica, ahí refleja que da igual el aspecto que tengas, los problemas económicos que tengas, la edad…- Pausó unos segundos posando su mejilla en su mano. –Y sobre todo la raza-

-¿Para?- Preguntó Momoshiro.

-Para estar con alguien a quien quieres… ¿para qué sino?- Obvió Atobe arqueando una ceja.

Sakuno observó a todos y se extrañó por la sorpresa que mostraban. Pensaba que todos sabían lo que llevaría la obra.

-¿Acaso no lo sabíais?- Preguntó confusa. –O…-

-¿Comedia… romántica?- Interrumpió Ryoma. –Eso no me lo habían dicho-

Claro, en el poco tiempo que llevaban, tan sólo ensayaban algunas coreografías, debido a que aún no había llegado todo el cast. Por lo tanto, Ryoma ni siquiera se molestó en saber de qué iría.

-Vamos. Lo he estado pensando y creo que no estará nada mal- Intervino nuevamente Atobe.

-¿Por qué comedia, Atobe?- Preguntó Tezuka sin mirarle a la cara.

-Bueno, lo hace más entretenido¿no?-

-¿Y?- Volvió a preguntar, con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Tezuka, me exasperas- El chico de lentes soltó un suspiro fastidiado. Atobe prosiguió. –A la hora tanto para ensayar como para el día del espectáculo será divertido. Mirad a Kabaji, su rostro expresa el deseo de empezar con los ensayos-

-Yo le veo la misma jeta que siempre…- Murmuró Kaidoh, Oishi le dio con el codo al costado levemente. –Perdón-

Ryoma carraspeó. –Muy bien. Pero… ¿porqué a mi no se me notificó nada?-

-Calla y espera que llegue a ese punto- Le dirigió una mirada penetrante al peliverde y prosiguió con su explicación. Ryoma bufó, estaba harto. –Habrá bastantes personajes, por lo que será algo larga-

-Ya ha pasado una semana¿cuándo llegarán los demás?- Atobe asintió a Eiji.

-Sí, es cierto. Me informaron que llegarían la semana que viene-

-Se lo toman todo con demasiada calma…- Murmuró Kaidoh.

-Respecto a lo de Echizen- Ryoma lo miró de reojo. –Te di parte del guión y en qué consistía la historia, pero tal parece que ni lo ojeaste- Observó a Tezuka que sorbía de su té. –Y lo mismo pasa con Tezuka. Sois iguales en estos aspectos-

Ambos le lanzaron una mirada amenazadora.

-Y… ¿Kabaji qué papel hace?- Preguntó Sakuno tímidamente.

-¿Kabaji?- Atobe bebió un poco de agua y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en ella. –Mayordomo, de una familia rica que aparece…- Sonrió presumidamente. –Y tú… Te buscaré un buen papel, y así llevar hermosos vestidos-

-Vaya, Sakuno. Al final te tendrás que poner vestidos¿eh?- Bromeó Sumire sonriéndole a su nieta. Ella bajó la mirada, pero no se le notaba avergonzada. -¿Sakuno?

-Entonces, si ella ha suplantado a Kawamura-sempai…- Comenzó Ryoma observando a Sakuno. -¿Ibas a hacer que él llevase vestidos o qué?-

-Obvio que no, Echizen. Igual, si Kawamura no se hubiera hecho daño, habría ofrecido a esta chica que entrara en la obra-

Sakuno permaneció callada un buen rato y Ryoma se extrañaba ante su actitud. Al rato se levantó de repente de su asiento con la cabeza gacha.

-No… No deseo trabajar en esto- Dijo en voz baja. Todas las miradas puestas en ella, extrañados por su reacción, pero no lograron escuchar muy bien lo que dijo. –Gomen, pero… Tendréis que buscaros a otra. No trabajaré en esto- Alzó la voz al fin, para que lo escucharan todos.

-¿Eh¿Por qué, Sakuno-chan?- Eiji la miraba confundido y algo entristecido.

-Con permiso-

Sin mirarles a la cara salió de la sala a paso ligero. Se dirigió hacia la habitación donde había dejado su bolso para recogerlo y marcharse de allí. No quería dar explicaciones.

Cuando entró había dejado la puerta abierta, de par en par. Mientras buscaba con la mirada donde lo había puesto, alguien entró a la sala sin que ella se diese cuenta.

-Aquí está…- Al darse la vuelta se encontró con aquella persona. -¿Eh¿Qué…?-

-¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó observando que había cogido el bolso. Ella bajó la mirada. –¿Uh¿Ha pasado algo?-

-No… Tan sólo…- Alzó la mirada y lo observó extrañada. –Oh, eres el chico de esta mañana. ¿Quién eres?-

-Oh, cierto, cierto. Qué mal educado de mi parte- Se excusó rascándose detrás de la cabeza. –Sengoku Kiyosumi. Formo parte del musical- Dijo. –Un placer- Ella inclinó la cabeza diciendo su nombre.

-Encantado, Sakuno-chan- Sonrió amablemente. -¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?-

-Verás… No me gustan este tipo de cosas. Y es porque soy demasiado tímida como para subir a un escenario y ponerme a actuar, sobre todo si es cantando o bailando- Explicó. –No sirvo para esto. Además…, la indumentaria…-

-¿Qué pasa con eso¿Acaso es algo hortera?- El pelinaranja se adentró a la sala sentándose en el borde de una mesa cercana.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Es algo que me pasa desde siempre…, no puedo evitarlo. No me siento bien con ropa femenina- Aclaró. –Bueno…-

-Ya veo…- El chico suspiró. –¡Pero te aseguro que te verás espectacular con un vestido!- Exclamó emocionado. –Igual todavía…-

En ese momento Ryoma entró buscando su bolsa sin saludar a los presentes.

-Vaya tío…- Murmuró Sengoku. –En fin- Volvió a mirar a Sakuno y sonrió. -¿Qué¿Aceptas ésta vez venir a almorzar conmigo?-

-Es que…-

-Acaba de comer hace un rato- Contestó Ryoma interrumpiendo a la castaña mientras buscaba algo dentro de su bolsa.

_¿Ryoma-kun…?_

-Si quiere café ya es otra cosa- Volvió a decir sacando por fin algo de su bolsa, una mini mochila que se usa como nevera. Al abrirla sacó una lata de refresco. –La Ponta está mucho mejor que esa cosa que me dan para beber- Sonrió arrogantemente lanzando hacia arriba la lata y cogiéndola con la mano seguidamente.

Les dio la espalda y fue directo a salir de la sala, justo en la puerta alguien le impidió el paso.

-A un lado, Echizen- Exclamó de manera autoritaria. Pero Ryoma no hizo caso. –Dije, a un lado- Repitió molesto haciendo a un lado a Ryoma por sus medios y se adentró a la sala. Se aclaró la garganta. –Pequeña dama-

-¡Oi, Atobe!- Saludó Sengoku bastante animado. -¿Cómo lo llevas?-

-Tu abuela me ha contado algunas cosas- Siguió hablando como si no hubiera visto al chico. Ryoma bebía de su Ponta con el ceño fruncido. –Sólo te pido un momento. ¿Estarías dispuesta a escucharme?-

----

Llegó a su casa, hará cosa de las ocho, había estado toda la tarde con todos ellos. Le mostraban cada parte del edificio, y luego, Atobe explicaba cómo sería la obra. Y antes de ir a casa, acompañó a su abuela a hacer una pequeña visita a Kawamura. Ella se disculpó inconscientemente, le sabía mal entrar en la obra y él estar en aquellas condiciones. Él tan solo rió.

'_Fui demasiado precipitado, me esfuerzo más de la cuenta y no acepté ayuda de los que me la ofrecían. No te preocupes. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, mucha suerte. Iré a veros un día de estos.'_

Le contestó tomándola de la mano mientras le sonreía amablemente. Sakuno sintió la bondad de ese chico, se le veía demasiado tranquilo. Tendría que hacerlo por él.

Sí, había accedido. Si no fuera porque el propio Atobe le contó que no lo hacía por capricho o por fama. El dinero que recaudaran del teatro musical sería para construir escuelas de tenis en un país africano, para que los niños del país pudieran jugar a ese deporte.

Si había escuelas de fútbol¿por qué no de tenis?

Recordaba que aquel chico, Sengoku, le había preguntado el porqué no lo mandaba directamente si él era bastante rico, más que el resto que trabajan ahí.

'_Ésta es una manera de que todos cooperen. Bien podría haber hecho eso, mandar el dinero por mis propios medios. Pero, de esta manera es más divertida y además, hacemos que todos pongan algo de su parte.'_

Ésa fue su respuesta.

Si era por esas razones no tendría que otra que aceptar. Se arriesgaría, ese tipo de asuntos la ablandaban bastante.

Estuvo pensando en la obra, en la cual participaban bastante gente. Tendría que decir adiós a su timidez para hacerla, por el bien de todos. No querría que cuando llegase el día, al subir al escenario, se quedase totalmente en blanco y paralizada por el miedo.

Llamó a Tomoka, como ella siempre le contaba lo que le pasaba, por muy increíble que fuera, tenía el derecho de saber lo que le había pasado a ella. Se notó bastante emocionada y no paraba de decirle lo afortunada que era.

'_¡Te lo dije, Sakuno! No sé como no entraste antes sabiendo lo del trabajo de tu abuela. Sé que ella ha tenido mucho trabajo y no ha estado mucho contigo, pero has ido a su trabajo más de una vez desde hace tiempo, aunque sea por recados. ¡Me alegro por ti¡Espero que dejen entrar las visitas¡Estaré dispuesta en ir un día de estos para ver como lo llevas!'_

Tomoka también se alegraba por ella y por la misma razón que Sumire, querían que se abriera más a la gente, que hiciera más amigos.

Sobre todo verla sonreír con sinceridad.

Debido a que su padre casi todo el día está fuera por culpa del trabajo y su madre, fue a visitar a su abuela materna que no se encontraba bien últimamente, Sumire es su abuela paterna, tuvo que encargarse de la casa el resto del día.

----

Pasaron tres días y se fue adaptando cada vez mejor, aunque aún se sentía algo cohibida. Había llegado gente nueva para ella, pertenecientes al cast y por lo que pudo observar, algunos de ellos la pasaban con Sengoku, aunque uno de ellos era bastante aterrador. Al parecer odiaba que lo mandaran y miraba con malos ojos a casi todo el mundo.

Sakuno seguía los pasos de Kaidoh e Inui, que se dirigían hacia los vestuarios, atrás, a paso lento, iba Ryoma. Desde lejos pudo notar los vestuarios donde se encontraba Sengoku con otros chicos.

La castaña sólo miraba hacia el suelo, fijándose para no tropezar con nada o eso esperaba.

-¡Buenas, Sakuno-chan!- Saludó el pelinaranja bastante alegre. Sakuno alzó la mirada para responderle el saludo pero sin detenerse. -¡Ah!-

La chica tropezó con alguien, al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con aquella mirada que la aterrorizaba. Se echó hacia atrás bastante nerviosa mientras pedía perdón más de una vez. Pero al parecer, aquel chico sólo la miraba desde arriba, con el ceño fruncido y eso la ponía mucho más nerviosa.

Kaidoh e Inui miraron hacia atrás al escuchar algunas voces de la castaña.

-Yo…- Bajó la mirada temerosa, aquel chico no decía palabra.

-Con una vez basta- Dijo cortante el chico. –Ahora aparta, que tengo prisa- Hizo intento de empujarla hacia un lado pero fue evitado por alguien.

-Así no se tratan a las chicas Akutsu- Sengoku había agarrado el brazo del chico. –Por favor, sé más amable-

Akutsu lo miró molesto, bufó, e ignoró a la castaña pasando por su lado. Ryoma había presenciado todo aquello, sino fuera por Sengoku, él habría hecho algo. Pensaba, que personas como aquel tipo eran de lo peor, metiéndose con alguien más débil. Aunque sabía que Akutsu lo hacía con todo el mundo.

Se pudo percibir unos minutos de tensión. Sakuno miró hacia atrás encontrándose con Ryoma y Akutsu mirándose de reojo.

-Oh, otra vez- Inui comenzaba a escribir algo en su libreta.

-Tsk, siempre igual- Protestó Kaidoh.

-Esto… ¿No deberíamos intervenir?- Sengoku se acercó a ella y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, siempre están así, pero nunca acaban peleándose- Sakuno aún así, no se sentía aliviada.

Akutsu echó una mirada amenazadora hacia ellos, volvió a mirar hacia Ryoma y siguió su camino. Echizen lo siguió con la mirada y suspiró cansado.

-Que poca paciencia- Se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y volvió a andar. –Mada mada dane-

Cuando se acercó, se despidieron de Sengoku y el resto y así proseguir. En ese momento, cuando Ryoma pasa por delante de la puerta, alguien lo retiene a gritos.

-¡Echizen-kun!- Exclamó saliendo de la habitación. Ryoma volteó a su izquierda encontrándose con un chico el cual llevaba una bandana verde en su frente. -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte-desu!-

-¿Huh?- Entreabrió los ojos intentando recordar. -¡Ah¿Dan Taichi?- El chico asintió emocionado.

-¡Cuando me dijeron que tú también trabajabas en esta obra me sorprendí muchísimo-desu!-

-¿También? Quieres decir que…- Dan sonrió. –Ah…-

-¡Hai! Será un papel algo pequeño, pero me lo pasaré bastante bien-desu- El chico se fijó en Sakuno, que estaba a un lado observándoles, Inui esperaba por ellos al contrario que Kaidoh, que se había marchado harto.

Sakuno preguntó en voz baja a Inui de quién se trataba, éste abrió su libreta para responder con todo detalle.

-Dan Taichi, de diecinueve años de edad…- Sakuno suspiró y le cerró la libreta.

-Sólo pregunté quién era, no que me cuentes su historia…-

-Qué lástima- Murmuró Inui ajustándose sus lentes.

-Me llamo Dan Taichi-desu- Intervino el chico. –Trabajé hace unos años con Echizen-kun-

La castaña emitió un leve 'Oh', al reaccionar hizo una reverencia y se presentó.

-¡Encantado-desu!- Respondió. –¡Bonito nombre, por cierto!- Sonrió tan dulcemente que hizo ruborizar a Sakuno. -Sino fuera por aquello…-

-Ya es suficiente- Interrumpió Ryoma. -Vámonos ya. Nos van a regañar si tardamos más de la cuenta- Advirtió.

_¿Aquello?_

_No será…_

Inui y Sakuno asintieron y se despidieron de Taichi. Por el camino pudo ver a un chico dormido sobre unas bancas que había. Ella se pensaba que lo hacían trabajar demasiado duro o era que no había dormido bien. Y luego a una chica, por lo que tuvo más interés ya que hasta ahora no había visto a ninguna, llevaba el pelo corto y castaño con un pasador rosado.

Al llegar a los vestuarios se toparon con Atobe que parecía estar algo pensativo. Contó que no encontraba a una persona, no parecía preocupado, al parecer siempre hacía lo mismo. Dos compañeros se acercaron a Atobe negando que no lo habían encontrado.

-¡Este Jiroh es…!- Lamentó uno de ellos. –Seguramente estará durmiendo la mona…-

-Calma Gakuto- El otro se quitó las lentes para limpiarlas. –Ya dará señal de vida-

_¿Dormir?_

-Esto… Ese chico… ¿suele dormir mucho?- Gakuto soltó una risa obviando.

-Demasiado¿por qué?-

-Es que, mientras veníamos, había un chico en unas bancas durmiendo… No sé si será él-

El chico peliazul se colocó las lentes y miró a Gakuto asintiendo. Éste hizo lo mismo. En cuanto Sakuno les indicó el lugar salieron a toda prisa.

Atobe chasqueó los dedos llamando la atención de una chica que salía de los servicios, concretamente la misma que vio anteriormente. Ésta se acercó a ellos.

-Buenas, Echizen-kun- Saludó sonriente a Ryoma que había apartado la mirada. -¿Qué ocurre Atobe-kun?-

-Pequeña dama- Dijo observando a Sakuno e hizo que diera un paso hacia delante. –Esta chica hará el papel de tu hermana mayor, por lo que tendréis muchas escenas juntas- Ella hizo una reverencia en saludo, Sakuno la imitó.

-Por fin llego a conocerte- Sonrió. –Encantada, mi nombre es Tachibana Ann- Le estrechó la mano sin dejar de sonreír. –A ver qué logramos sacar de esta alocada obra- Rió.

Sakuno sonrió, aunque Atobe arqueó una ceja por el comentario. –Ryuzaki Sakuno-

En ese momento sintió que llegaría a llevarse bastante bien con aquella chica que sonreía con sinceridad y afecto.

Ryoma observó la escena de reojo antes de entrar en los vestuarios. Mostró una leve sonrisa y entró en la habitación.

Aún quedaban pocos días para que llegara el resto del cast. ¿Llegarán a ser algunos un problema para Sakuno?

_Continuará…  
_

* * *

_¡Yey! Ya apareció Ann :D y sabéis más o menos de qué irá la obra xD aunque poco a poco se dirán los papeles de cada uno o.o_

_ Habrá mucho más RyoSaku a partir de ahora :D por lo menos en los siguientes hay xD En el cuarto sólo os digo... que tienen día libre¿qué pasará? Y se acerca la aparición del resto del cast, sorpresaa, uno de ellos es muy querido por lo que me he fijado, y a quién no le gusta ese chico xD_

_No digo más :D_

_¡Gracias por los review! Me alegra que os guste, espero que tengáis algo de paciencia, porque vosotros sabréis que uno no se enamora de golpe, hay que dar tiempo. Me refiero a Ryoma con Sakuno xD_

_¡Bueno, review:3  
_


	4. Ryoma

_¡Hoola:D _

_¡Aquí os dejo con el cuarto! n.n_

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 4: 'Ryoma'**

Hacía un buen día, pero sin nada que hacer. No sabría si lamentarse, había veces que se quejaba de no tener un día libre, un respiro.

Pero a veces es mejor tener algo que hacer, el aburrimiento era terrible. Y lo peor es que el día acababa de comenzar.

Se hallaba tendida sobre la cama con la mirada al techo, soltando algún que otro suspiro más de una vez. Era exasperante.

Podría llamar a Tomoka para salir un rato, pero, no quería ser interrogada sobre lo que le pasaba con aquellos chicos. Así que optó por salir sola para relajarse.

Como siempre, se puso una camiseta sin mangas rosado, los volantes lo adornaban pequeñas flores, y un pantalón largo vaquero. Aunque sea verano, ella jamás se pondría algo que mostrara las piernas. Su madre junto con su abuela Sumire lo han intentado, e incluso Tomoka, pero Sakuno era más testaruda.

Se hizo sus tan conocidas trenzas y se limpió las lentes. Mientras buscaba su bolso sonó el teléfono, su madre fue quién contestó, había vuelto de estar con su abuela materna, ya que estaba mucho mejor.

Al pasarle el teléfono, pudo fijarse que su madre emitía unas leves risitas y se iba algo contenta hacia la cocina. Sakuno, confusa, se llevó el aparato al oído y preguntó de quién se trataba.

-_¡Sakuno-chan!_- Se escuchó gritar. -_¡Ohayou!_-

_¿Kikumaru-sempai?_

-Ohayou- Respondió. -¿Qué se te ofrece Kikumaru-sempai?-

Mientras esperaba la respuesta se escuchaban discusiones al otro lado. Iba acompañado por alguien más.

-_¡Mou, Momo¡Estate quieto y déjame hablar!_- Sakuno no pudo evitar soltar una risita. -_¡Nyah!_-

-_¡Sakuno-chan!_- Gritó Momo como pudo. –_Teníamos pensado que como no hay nada que hacer…_- Se escuchó un golpe seguido de un quejido y Eiji volvió a tener el teléfono.

-_Mou… Bueno, Sakuno-chan. ¿Te apetece salir un rato con nosotros?_-

_Salir…_

-¿Con vosotros?- Preguntó, por si sólo se trataba de ellos dos.

-_¡Hai¡Momo, Oishi, Kaidoh, Fuji, Ochibi y yo!_- Aclaró. –_Acabamos de salir de casa de Taka-san, Inui se ha quedado con él y Tezuka se nos reunirá en un rato, tiene unas cosas que hacer antes. ¿Qué dices, Sakuno-chan¿Te apuntas?_-

_Salir con todos ellos…_

Quedó unos minutos pensativa, decidiendo si ir o no. Aquellos días que pasaban juntos practicando lo de la obra no era lo mismo que salir fuera con todos ellos. Pensaba que nada más encontrarlos, se quedaría todo el tiempo callada, mientras escuchaba las conversaciones que tendrían entre ellos.

Prefirió salir a dar una vuelta sola. Era lo mejor, pensó.

-Gomen, pero otro día¿vale?-

-_¿Eh¿No puedes¡Qué pena!_- Lamentó el pelirrojo. Momoshiro le arrebató una vez más el aparato. -_¡Oi!_-

-_¡Comeríamos fuera! Teníamos pensado en colarnos en casa de Atobe…_- Murmuró Momoshiro. –_¡Por cierto, Kawamura-sempai te manda saludos!_- La castaña rió y agradeció.

Insistió una vez más en que no iría con ellos, hasta que al fin desistieron y se despidieron de ella. Su madre estuvo todo el rato asomada observando a Sakuno mientras hablaba por teléfono, cuando ésta colgó se metió rápidamente en la cocina nuevamente.

Anunció que saldría un rato sola para despejarse y que volvería a la hora de la comida.

----

Después de más de media hora, aún seguía deambulando por las calles, mirando escaparates, sobre todo donde había animalitos de peluche.

Pasó por una tienda de antigüedades y se quedó algunos instantes observando la tienda desde afuera. Mostró una sonrisa melancólica al recordar lo sucedido hace unos años. Cuando _él_ la guió hasta ella.

Sentía simpatía hacia aquellos chicos, ya que la mayoría le hicieron pasarlo mal, que la tomaron en cuenta y por voluntad propia quisieron ayudarla. Y aquellos fueron dos, el cual a uno de ellos no recordaba su nombre y se sentía bastante mal por haberlo olvidado.

Sobre todo no recordaba muy bien su rostro, pero siempre recordaría aquella sonrisa tan dulce.

Se decidió a entrar en su interior y echarle un vistazo a la tienda.

Pudo observar la gran variedad de cosas y se centró en unas pequeñas cajas de música que tenían unas formas y dibujos muy curiosos. Optó por coger una, la cual llevaba un dibujo algo extraño que parecía ser una persona con un kimono y de fondo la acompañaban unos cerezos en flor, se pudo notar por los pétalos que caían alrededor de la persona, ya que el dibujo no estaba a color y estaba tallado de una forma algo desproporcionada, pero la forma del cerezo era difícil no reconocerlo.

Cuando la obtuvo en sus manos, abrió la caja y al no emitir sonido alguno, la volteó y dio vueltas a una manecilla para dar cuerda.

Al acabar comenzó a sonar una melodía bastante suave y tranquila. Estar así, unos minutos escuchando aquella melodía la relajaba bastante.

-¿Es bonita, verdad?- Sakuno se sobresaltó, cerró y dejó la caja en su sitio rápidamente. Se escuchó una leve risita divertida. -¡Gomen¡No pretendía asustarte!-

Sakuno giró su mirada a su lado para reconocer a la persona. -¡Ah¡T-Tachibana-san!- Exclamó sorprendida. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

La chica ladeó la cabeza. –No, no. Dime Ann, siento que contigo puedo soltarme todo lo que quiera. –Sonrió. Al ver la cara confusa de Sakuno rió nuevamente. –No malinterpretes. Me refería a que puedo contártelo todo, confiar en ti. No sé, te conozco desde hace poco y tengo esa sensación sobre ti. –Cogió la caja que tuvo Sakuno hace unos momentos y comenzó a observarla. –Además, es lo que hacen las hermanas¿no?- Sakuno sonrió y Ann abrió finalmente la caja, dejando sonar nuevamente aquella melodía.

Ann observó unos momentos a Sakuno mientras dejaba sonar la musiquita, le brillaba la mirada y mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-Veo que esta caja te ha hechizado- Rió. –La verdad es que la melodía es preciosa-

Sakuno asintió y sonrió. –Y la caja también lo es- Ann también asintió.

-¿Quieres que paseemos un rato juntas?- Propuso Ann cerrando la caja. –Si quieres y no tienes nada que hacer, claro-

-¡Claro!- Asintió inconscientemente, olvidando que aquella mañana había rechazado la propuesta de Eiji y Momoshiro. –No tengo nada que hacer-

-¡Bien! Ven un momento, pues- Dijo, cogiendo la caja y dirigiéndose hacia la dependienta. Sakuno la siguió extrañada.

-Ano… ¿adónde vas?-

-A pagar esto- Dijo obviando lo que hacía, enseñándole la caja sin voltear a verla.

Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que después de pagar le obsequió la bolsa con la caja que acababa de comprar. Miraba a Ann y a la bolsa, confundida. Ann sonrió.

-Considéralo un regalo por entrar nueva en esto del teatro- Sakuno se disponía a decir algo, pero Ann se lo impidió. –Me han dicho que nunca dejas que te hagan regalos, pero ésta vez te lo vas a quedar¿entendido?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño, que parecía molesta, Sakuno quedó callada unos instantes. -¡Vamos, mujer¡Por una vez no pasa nada!- Rió. –Además, mucho te gustaba la melodía de esta caja¿cierto?- Comentó arrimándole más la bolsa. –Quédatela y yo me sentiré muy satisfecha-

Sakuno observó la bolsa y luego a Ann y sonrió agradecida. –Muchas gracias- Ann ladeó la cabeza, diciendo que no tenía importancia.

Al salir de la tienda, decidieron ir a pasear un rato mirando cada escaparate de las demás tiendas de la zona.

----

Esperando al que faltaba, mataban el tiempo cerca de un parque, algunos, comiendo helados. El pelirrojo no paraba de refunfuñar, diciendo lo mucho que se estaba retrasando.

-Eiji, ya sabías que Tezuka tardaría un poco más¿porqué te quejas ahora?- Oishi se sentó en un banco y le pasó helados a Eiji, Fuji y Momoshiro.

-¡No pensé que fuera para tanto!- Se quejó. –Moou- Comenzó a tomar del helado y miró a su alrededor. –Oi¿y Ochibi?- Momoshiro lo imitó.

-Es cierto¿dónde se ha metido Echizen?-

-Ha ido en busca de un Ponta- Explicó Fuji.

-¿Ha preferido un refresco a un helado con este calor?- Dijo Momoshiro incrédulo. Fuji rió.

-Pues Kaidoh lo ha preferido igual- Fuji tomó de su helado. –Tal vez le parezcan infantiles estas cosas-

-¡Chorradas!- Dijeron Eiji y Momoshiro al unísono.

Al encontrar una expendedora de refrescos, Ryoma eligió una Ponta de uva, se alejó un poco de la máquina para dejar sitio a Kaidoh, abrió su lata y bebió de ella.

Alzó la mirada al cielo y se llevó la mano libre para hacerle sombra, así facilitarle la vista. Ahí es cuando lamentó no haberse traído su gorra.

Volteó a la izquierda al ser llamado por Kaidoh, que ya había escogido su refresco. En cuanto decidieron ir con los demás se encontraron con Tezuka.

-Ah, sempai. Ahora íbamos con los demás- Dijo Ryoma para después tomar nuevamente de su Ponta. Tezuka asintió.

-Siento el retraso- Kaidoh ladeó la cabeza. –Bien, marchémonos-

A medio camino, Tezuka detuvo su paso al notar que Ryoma se había parado y tenía la mirada en otra parte con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Kaidoh al ver a Tezuka parado, luego al ver a Ryoma con la mirada fija en alguna parte intentó averiguar adónde miraba.

-¿Ocurre algo Echizen?- Tezuka se extrañó por la reacción del chico, que aún seguía con la mirada fija y bebía del Ponta.

-Es Ryuzaki ¿no?- Reconoció Kaidoh, Tezuka lo miró y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada. –¿Desde cuándo es tan amiga de Tachibana?-

-Hum, quién sabe- Contestó al fin Ryoma, bebió del Ponta y siguió su camino. –Vamos, que Kikumaru-sempai se impacienta-

Tezuka y Kaidoh se miraron y prosiguieron el camino hacia donde estaban los demás.

Al llegar, Ryoma no supo cómo llegó el tema, que acabó diciendo que habían visto a Sakuno con Ann paseando amistosamente. El pelirrojo se sorprendió bastante, Oishi pudo darle explicación convincente de que, rechazó su propuesta porque ya había quedado con alguien y Eiji se quedó tranquilo.

Pero había alguien del grupo que no acababa de convencerle todo aquello y se preguntaba el porqué.

----

Después de mirar tantas tiendas, de todo tipo, decidieron ir a tomar un helado, el sol pegaba mucho más fuerte cercano al mediodía.

Se sentaron en un banco que le daba la sombra y Ann comenzó su interrogatorio.

Luego de saber lo que le gusta hacer o qué hace, atacó con el tema que más detestaba y avergonzaba a Sakuno.

-¿Tienes pareja?- A Sakuno casi se le cae el helado de las manos, rápidamente negó con la cabeza. -¿No? Vaya…- Ann cerró los ojos unos momentos mientras tomaba de su helado.

Sakuno se preguntaba qué estaría pensando aquella chica, era demasiado lanzada.

-¿Has estado o estás enamorada?- Volvió a preguntar, mirándola de reojo esta vez. Al ver el notorio sonrojo de Sakuno, mostró una pequeña sonrisa. –Parece que sí-

-¿Eh? N-no, qué va- Dijo nerviosa. –Lo que pasa es que me avergüenza hablar de estas cosas- Ann rió, le divertía el comportamiento de la chica.

-Pero¿has estado enamorada?-

Eso hizo pensar a Sakuno, todos los chicos que había conocido anteriormente se habían comportado bastante mal con ella, no podía contar la farsa de aquel chico que consideró en algún tiempo su amigo. Entonces, se acordó de aquel chico, el primero que la ayudó y que no recordaba el nombre, y su rostro lo veía borroso, tan solo permanecía su sonrisa en su mente.

Entonces pensó, que tal vez aquel chico hubiera sido su primer amor, aquella amabilidad y compasión la desbordaron de felicidad. Pero sólo lo vio una vez, después de aquello estuvo pensando en él varias veces, queriendo volver a verle, pero no fue así.

Al pasar año y medio, fue cuando conoció a Ryoma, que también la ayudó, a su manera y aunque no lo admitiera, la defendió. Y ahora, actualmente, se preguntaba si él la recordaba, podría preguntárselo directamente a Ryoma, pero, le apenaba hacerlo.

-Creo… que sí- Respondió indecisa. Ann parpadeó varias veces y sonrió levantando una ceja.

-¿Cómo que crees que sí? Debe de ser una persona muy especial ¿no?- Sakuno asintió sonriendo. –Bueno, no te preguntaré de quién se trataba, puesto que forma parte del pasado-

Sakuno bajó la mirada y tomó de su helado.

'_Puesto que forma parte del pasado'_

-¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó preocupada al verla algo decaída. Sakuno negó y sonrió.

-Ah, Ann-san- Tachibana la miró interrogativa. –Dime¿y tú¿Has estado o estás enamorada?-

Ann la miraba de reojo y tomó de su helado, seguidamente le guiñó el ojo.

-_A secret makes a woman, woman_- Dijo Ann para seguir con su helado. Sakuno infló los mofletes molesta.

Al acabar los helados, Ann se levantó rápidamente y notó como llamaba a alguien. Una chica de cabello largo y azulado se acercaba a ellas, cargaba con algunas bolsas de haber ido al supermercado.

-¡Hola, Ann-san!- Saludó la chica amablemente. Ann agitó la mano en saludo mientras sonreía, miró de reojo a Sakuno y la presentó. -¡Encantada, Sakuno-san! Si puedo llamarte así…- Sakuno asintió sonriendo. –Llámame Nanako-

Sakuno estuvo observando a ambas chicas mientras hablaban de algunas cosas, Nanako le parecía buena persona. Podía notar y diferenciar a las chicas como ella y las que no les caía bien, las que siempre intentaban ser el centro de atención o se creen superiores a los demás.

-¿Ibas a casa, verdad?- Oyó preguntar a Ann.

-Sí, ya ves como voy cargada- Dijo entre risas la peliazul. Ann se inclinó y le cogió algunas bolsas, Nanako la miraba confundida.

-Deja que te ayude- Respondió, y Sakuno, al comprender, se levantó y le cogió otras bolsas. Ann sonrió. –No tenemos nada que hacer, y qué menos que ayudarte con las bolsas. Ya que cierta persona no lo hace- La castaña no comprendió de quién hablaba.

Nanako rió. –Tienes razón. Os lo agradecería mucho-

-No hay problema- Dijeron Ann y Sakuno al unísono.

Por el camino Ann le estuvo contando lo que había pasado en la obra, de que Sakuno ahora trabajaba en ella sin esperarlo. Ahora que la miraba con atención, a Sakuno le pareció haberla visto en alguna parte. Estuvo un rato dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pero al no recordar, lo dejó pasar.

Al llegar a casa de Nanako, ésta las invitó a pasar. Sakuno, al descalzarse en la entrada miraba el interior del pasillo, que había algunos que otros cuadros colgados y al entrar a la salita, le llamó la atención una gran foto colgada de la pared, en la que aparecía un hombre y una mujer recién casados. Lo que pudo notar es que la mujer no era Nanako.

Cuando se disponía a ver las demás fotos que había por la sala, entró Nanako, que traía una bandeja con vasos de limonada.

Sakuno se acercó a la mesita y se sentó en el cojín cerca de ella. –Gracias, hace mucho calor- Nanako se levantó y prendió el aire acondicionado.

-Se me había olvidado encenderlo- Sonrió apenada. En ese momento llegó Ann y se sentó junto a ellas.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Sakuno.

-En el baño, no podía más. Tantos refrescos en la mañana…- Rió divertida y cogió su limonada. -¿Hoy estás sola?- Nanako asintió.

-Mis tíos han salido al cine, mi tía dice que hace tiempo que no la lleva por ahí a dar una vuelta y acabaron por ir allí- Al minuto comenzó a reír. –Seguro que mi tío quedará dormido antes de llevar media película vista-

-Típico…- Ann sorbió del refresco. -¿Y él?-

-Mi primo también ha salido, con todos sus amigos- Ann suspiró y ladeó la cabeza. –Sí, también implica a Momoshiro-san- Ann casi se atraganta al beber y la miró de reojo. Nanako soltó una leve risita.

_¿Momo-sempai…?_

-Olvidemos el tema- Dijo Ann arqueando una ceja. -¿Y su hermano¿No ha vuelto a pasarse por aquí?- Nanako negó con la cabeza. –Ya veo, vino enseguida al enterarse del accidente y se volvió a marchar en cuanto le dieron el alta…-

-Fue un milagro el hecho de que esté hoy con nosotros…- Comentó Nanako sonriendo tristemente. –Fue culpa del conductor, iba con prisas con la excusa de que llegaba tarde al trabajo- Pausó un poco para beber de la limonada. Sakuno abrió más sus ojos al escuchar aquello. –Él cruzaba tranquilamente el paso de peatones, donde los coches paran amablemente para dejar paso a la gente. Justo se pararon dos coches y un camión, mi primo pasaba de los coches y el último era el camión que impedía ver al otro lado y justo al pasar le dio de lleno por la derecha. El que lo atropelló debería saber de que si es un paso de peatones y ve a unos coches parados, lógicamente hay gente cruzando la carretera…-

-Ya…, hay gente para todo, casi se lleva una vida por delante y saca la estúpida excusa de "Llegaba tarde al trabajo". ¡Pues que no se te peguen las sábanas, imbécil!- Exclamó Ann, aunque ya se sabía toda la historia, Nanako la contaba de nuevo para Sakuno.

Sakuno había bajado la mirada, moviendo en circular el sorbete que tenía en su limonada.

_No puede ser…_

-Quedó en coma por dos semanas, los médicos decían que quedaría sin poder moverse toda su vida- Prosiguió Nanako. -Pero al despertar, él refunfuñó y fue más fuerte y testarudo, por una parte fue una suerte y por otra, la fuerza de voluntad de mi primo. Haciendo ejercicio cada día para poder moverse mejor y seguir con lo que le gusta-

-¡Sí, lo recuerdo!- Ann se había terminado su limonada y llevaba el sorbete en la boca. –Dijo algo como… "Las imprudencias de un estúpido no me impedirán que deje lo que me gusta hacer" ¡Qué crack!-

_Entonces es él…_

-Al menos, dijo en público los buenos amigos que siempre están con él- Nanako sonrió.

-"Soy afortunado de estar aquí el día de hoy y tener amigos quiénes me apoyan en cada momento"- Dijo Sakuno inconscientemente en un murmullo siendo escuchado por ellas. -¡Ah, lo siento¡No sé ni lo que digo!-

-Veo que estás algo enterada ¿eh?- Comentó Ann interesada. -¿Ya sabías que hablábamos de él?- Preguntó señalando con la mirada un mueble en el que había algunas fotos, en una de ellas aparecía Ryoma, Sakuno agrandó sus ojos sorprendida. -¿No lo sabías?-

-Lo dije sin pensar- Confesó. –Sospechaba…, pero no pensé que de verdad se tratase de él…-

Ann comenzó a molestarla sobre ese asunto, divirtiéndose el cómo hacía poner nerviosa a la castaña. Pero aún así, no soltó palabra sobre ello.

Nanako sirvió más limonada, al pasarle el vaso a Sakuno, posó mal el vaso así derramando el líquido sobre la chica.

-¡Lo siento, Sakuno-san¡Qué torpe soy!- La peliazul trató de limpiarle la mancha con un trapo.

-No pasa nada- Sakuno se levantó del sitio. –Esto no es nada, iré al baño y le echaré un poco de agua- Sonrió para luego dirigirse hacia allí, justo en la puerta de la salita se paró y volteó hacia atrás. -¿Dónde está el baño, por cierto?-

Nanako se acercó a ella y le indicó el baño, el cual estaba en el piso de arriba. Antes de irse, la castaña les dijo que no nombraran nada de aquello, de que se lo habían comentado a ella, Ann y Nanako se miraron extrañadas y luego asintieron. Cuando Sakuno subió, Nanako se quedó en el marco de la puerta, con vistas a la entrada de la casa, que en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-Tadaima-

-¿Uh¿Ya estás aquí Ryoma-san?- Cuando el peliverde entró, detrás aparecieron otros chicos, saludando amablemente a Nanako. –Oh, bienvenidos-

-Perdón por venir sin avisar- Se excusó Oishi. –A Echizen se le olvidó la cartera, sólo tenía pocas monedas y…-

-No tenía para comer fuera- Concluyó Ryoma. -¿O preferíais pagármelo vosotros?- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, todos negaron rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Ryoma-san come demasiado, pobre de vosotros- Rió Nanako divertida. Ryoma suspiró.

-Esperadme en la salita, voy arriba en busca de la cartera y la gorra- Seguidamente subía rápidamente las escaleras.

Todos, incluyendo a Tezuka, entraron en la salita encontrándose con Ann bebiendo felizmente de su limonada.

Uno de ellos dio el primer paso sorprendido.

-¡Ann!- Gritó. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ah, hola a todos- Saludó alegre Tachibana, luego miró al chico. -¿Es malo hacerle compañía a Nanako-san¿Momoshiro-kun?- Momo se rascó la cabeza y sonrió.

-No…, no es eso-

-¡Ah!- Eiji se interpuso entre ellos. -¿No estabas con Sakuno-chan¡Ochibi dijo que te vio con ella!-

-Oh, eso, pues…-

-Ahora está en el baño, sin querer le tiré su limonada encima…- Excusó la peliazul. –Por cierto¿queréis tomar algo mientras Ryoma-san baja?-

Eiji y Momoshiro asintieron agradecidos, pero bastante escandalosos, Oishi, Tezuka y Fuji asintieron igual pero educadamente y se sentaron junto a Ann.

Sakuno trataba de quitar el color amarillento que había dejado la limonada, como había sido al instante se quitaba fácilmente y con un pañuelo que llevaba, intentaba secar un poco la prenda, aunque era por la parte baja de la camiseta.

Juró haber escuchado voces en el piso de abajo, pensó que tal vez los tíos de Nanako habían vuelto, aunque, se escuchaba gran multitud y todas voces masculinas. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y decidió salir para no hacer esperar a las chicas.

Al salir, se notaba más claramente las voces y pudo escuchar un típico "Nyah" entre ellos. Sakuno tragó saliva, si Eiji estaba allí, con todos, significaba que Ryoma también. Lo peor es que había rechazado la propuesta de salir con ellos en la mañana y ahora la encuentran con Ann en casa de Echizen.

-¿Ryuzaki?-

Sakuno paró en seco al escuchar aquella voz y se volteó lentamente encontrándose con Ryoma que la miraba sorprendido.

-¡Ryoma-kun!- Exclamó también sorprendida. Se inclinó saludándole y pidiéndole disculpas, a lo que Ryoma arqueó una ceja interrogativo.

-¿Por qué estás todo el rato pidiendo perdón?- Preguntó confuso, viendo como ella bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba aún más intentando decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.

Suspiró resignado y se acercó a ella, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-No deberías ponerte tan nerviosa, no muerdo-

Ella volteó hacia él, el cual bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente, con su misma expresión de indiferencia.

-A su manera… Es simpático- Se miró a sí misma arqueando una ceja. Luego se tocó la cabeza. -¿Tan niña aparento…?-

Ryoma no era el único que la veía así, Atobe, que la llamaba _pequeña dama_ parecía que opinaba lo mismo.

Pensó que podría ser por su ropa, o tal vez tendría una cara aniñada, pero cuando pasen unos años se alegraría de ello.

Bajó las escaleras yendo a la salita nuevamente, encontrándose con todos hablando amistosamente con Ann, Nanako se encontraba en la cocina. Tragó saliva al ver a Eiji y Momoshiro. ¿Qué les diría?

Se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, regañándose, podría decir que ha quedado con Ann antes, pero si ésta hablaba de antes y confesaba que se la encontró por el camino, pensarían que ella no quería quedar con ellos.

Se dirigió a la cocina sin que los demás se diesen cuenta encontrándose con Nanako, quien buscaba por algunos muebles, concretamente se preparaba para cocinar. Ahí le contó que los demás decidieron quedarse, ella los invitó a comer y accedieron, diciendo que no querían que ella se quedase comiendo sola. Algo bastante triste, la verdad. También la invitó a ella, después de mucho insistir aceptó la invitación y avisó a su madre que comería con unos amigos.

Lo que le sonó extraño que su madre, antes de colgar, soltaba alguna risita.

Nanako agradeció a Sakuno el que se ofreciera a ayudarla a cocinar, así terminaría antes. Mientras que Nanako salió de la cocina para traer algunas cosas que hacían falta, le pidió que fuese sacando lo demás.

Fue sacando la harina, sal y algunos ingredientes, buscó con la mirada, preguntándose dónde metería las sartenes, al alzar la mirada se los encontró. En un mueble superior.

Se colocó de cuclillas mientras alzaba el brazo para poder llegar, pero ni con esas. Le faltaba poco, pero no llegaba.

Ni se dio cuenta de que Ryoma había entrado a la cocina, abriendo la nevera y sacando algunos refrescos. Cuando cerró el frigorífico, la miró de reojo, mirando lo que quería alcanzar y luego a ella, que no llegaba. Le llegó incluso a divertir.

Se acercó lentamente y tocó las sartenes. Sin tan siquiera hacer esfuerzo por llegar. Sakuno lo miró y se sonrojó.

-¿Es esto lo que querías?- Ella asintió tímidamente. Ryoma, bajó un par y la miró aún sin dárselos.

-G-gracias…- Sonrió agradecida alzando las manos para coger los objetos.

-Enana- Murmuró, pero que ella logró escuchar claramente, se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

-Si te llaman Ochibi es por algo…- Susurró, cuando estuvo por coger las sartenes, él las alzó arqueando una ceja. -¿Ryoma-kun?-

-Te quedaste sin sartenes- Sentenció alejándolas del alcance de la chica. Ella parpadeó incrédula.

-¿Me las podrías dejar por favor?- Volvió a insistir educadamente, a ver si accedía de aquella forma.

-No quiero- Contestó con mala gana.

_¿Cómo puede ser tan crío?_

Ella volteó sin mirarle, tenía la cabeza gacha. Su rostro oscurecido, siniestro. Ryoma la miró arqueando una ceja interrogativo por lo que pudiera pasarle, la vio extraña a como se comportaba comúnmente.

Cuando Ryoma bajó un poco la altura de las sartenes, que seguía en sus manos, notó como un brillito en la mirada ensombrecida de ella aparecía, a su descuido notó que se abalanzaba hacia él dispuesta a coger las sartenes, pero que logró apartar justo a tiempo. Él suspiró aliviado.

-¿Ryuzaki?- Nombró entrecortado al ver cómo se iba hacia él nuevamente, no se rendía.

Él era más alto que ella, tenía unos brazos largos que con sólo alzar las sartenes, aunque diese saltos, no llegaría. Después de un rato ella cedió, respiraba jadeante, cansada de intentar arrebatarle las dichosas sartenes. Y roja por el calor.

El error de Ryoma fue, su respuesta ante aquello.

-Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki-

Sin previo aviso, volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, pero ésta vez no puedo evitarlo. Hizo que Ryoma retrocediera, pegándose a la pared, aún alzando las sartenes. Ella no se daba cuenta, solo ponía muecas extrañas mientras estaba de cuclillas pegada a él intentando quitarle los objetos.

-¡Espe---¡Ryuzaki!-

Era la primera vez, la única mujer que había tenido tan cerca. Y ella sin darse cuenta, aunque él, aliviado, prefirió que fuera así. No quería que lo viera de aquella manera. Leves tonos carmesí en sus mejillas.

Al escuchar pasos, supuso que se trataba de su prima, bajó el brazo entregándole las sartenes, como pensó, no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Ryoma-san¿Qué hacías?- Preguntó Nanako, viendo a Sakuno respirar rápidamente llevándose las sartenes lejos de él.

-Vine por unos refrescos- Contestó mirando de reojo a Sakuno. Seguidamente salió de la cocina.

-¿Todo bien?- Nanako la miraba preocupada al verla tan alterada.

-Todo bien- Respondió ella sonriendo.

_Nunca pensé que fuera así. Y tampoco que me comportara de aquella manera, tan… infantil._

Aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y suspiró. Ya estaba mejor y se pondría manos a la obra con la comida.

A la hora de lavar los platos, igual se ofreció Sakuno, Ann haría lo mismo, pero entre todos dijeron que por una vez, no le pasaría nada. Hablando de Ryoma como posible ayudante. Él se negó, pero tantos en su contra no era nada bueno y accedió.

Sakuno lavaba y Ryoma secaba. A malas ganas, pero lo hacía y guardaba además. Pero mientras lo hacían, les invadían un gran silencio. Ninguno hablaba, se escuchaba los murmullos de la salita, el agua al aclarar los platos más de los mismos chocando con otras cerámicas.

Cuando ella intentó sacar un tema para romper el hielo, él se le adelantó.

-Ne- Llamó sin mirarla, ella lo observó de reojo. –No es cierto que hayas quedado con Tachibana¿verdad?- Ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta. -Es extraño, dijo que estaría con su hermano en la mañana, tal vez surgió algún imprevisto- Seguía hablando sin dejar aquel tono indiferente. –Acostúmbrate más a la gente, no todas son como tú crees que son-

Sakuno posó su mirada en el fregadero, tornando su rostro triste.

-Gomen, no puedo evitarlo. Pero seguro que los sempais estarán enfadados¿verdad?- Él la miró y luego la desvió, negando lentamente con la cabeza. -¿Te lo han… comentado?-

-Pregúntaselo tú misma-

Ella dirigió la mirada donde la tenía Ryoma, en la puerta de la cocina, en la cual estaba Eiji y Momo con la cabeza asomada, espiando descaradamente.

Eiji sonrió nerviosamente rascándose detrás de la cabeza y entró en la cocina seguido de Momo, el pelirrojo le dio uno de sus abrazos al escuchar a la chica que le perdonara por mentir y no querer ir con ellos. Ella se sonrojó ante el abrazo, aún sabiendo que Eiji era así con todo el mundo, demasiado cariñoso.

-¡No te preocupes, Sakuno-chan!- Dijo el pelirrojo alegre.

-Sólo tienes que animarte, confiar en nosotros y verás como todo saldrá bien- Contestó Oishi entrando a la cocina y le sonrió. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

Volvió a mirar a Ryoma de reojo, el cual inclinó la cabeza, ella le sonrió.

_A la próxima no pasa._

-Bueno, dejemos a la parejita, tienen derecho a la intimidad- Comentó Momoshiro divertido, riendo por lo bajo. –Aún le quedan por lavar platos, a no ser que se dediquen a otra cosa…-

El ojivioleta tragó saliva, estaba de espalda a ellos, pero, su rostro se tornó azul al ver justo en el marco de la puerta un cuchillo incrustado. Volteó, quedando de perfil a ellos temeroso, encontrándose a Ryoma con el ceño fruncido mientras secaba algunos platos _tranquilamente_.

-¡Por poco me matas, Echizen¡Más cuidado!-

Sakuno estaba bastante roja, ignorando a los chicos, lavando los platos y pasándoselos a Ryoma sin mirarle. Oishi agarró a Momoshiro del brazo, pidiendo que saliera de la cocina, estaban molestando a los jóvenes, sobre todo a Ryoma.

En el camino hacia la salita Momoshiro protestaba.

-¡Nunca se da cuenta de las cosas¡Parece mentira que vaya a cumplir veintidós años!-

-Aún tiene que madurar, crecer en cuerpo y mente- Excusó Oishi. –Además, no debes entrometerte en sus asuntos, Momo-

-Tal vez tengas razón- Los tres chicos dieron un brinco, volteando y encontrándose con Fuji, el cual sonreía misteriosamente.

-¡Fuji-sempai!-

-Es algo inevitable…- El castaño se colocó una mano bajo el mentón pensativo. –Divierte bastante, el ver el rostro de la víctima, y más si en este caso se trata de Echizen. –Miró a Momo abriendo sus ojos. -¿Qué tal Ann-chan…, _Momoshiro-kun_?-

Momoshiro arqueó una ceja, y un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas, apartó la mirada.

-¡No sé de qué me hablas¿Qué iba a pasar?- Respondió sin mirarlo y se fue a la salita con los demás.

-Nyah…, éste Momo- Rió el pelirrojo junto a Fuji.

-Interesante-

Oishi ladeó la cabeza, negando que estuviera bien lo que hacían. No quiere que causen algún problema a los demás, metiéndose en los asuntos _amorosos_.

Alguien se acercó lentamente a la cocina, asomando levemente la cabeza. Sólo quería ir a avisar a Ryoma de que se tenía que ir, pero, al ver el panorama, prefirió esperar un poco.

Pensó que estarían en silencio, pero fue la primera vez que vio al chico hablar un poco más de lo que acostumbraba, y más si se trataba de una chica.

Notó que lo llamaban, se alejó de la cocina y se encaminó hacia el llamado.

-Ne, Tezuka- Fuji se acercó a él. –Ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos, de paso, llevamos a Sakuno-chan y Ann-chan a sus casas- Él asintió. Syusuke miró hacia la cocina, donde vio a Tezuka volver. -¿Algo interesante que contar?-

Kunimitsu miró hacia atrás, volvió a mirar a Fuji y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada importante- Contestó indiferente, como siempre. –Vámonos-

Fuji rió ante ello, pensaba y afirmaba que cada día se volvía más interesante y divertido. Tal vez llegue a familiarizar demasiado con Sakuno, refiriéndose al peliverde.

-Sólo un poco más- Añadió viendo a los jóvenes en la cocina, Sakuno secaba sus manos, preparándose para marcharse mientras que se despedía y agradecía torpemente a Echizen.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_La cosa va a ir a más, poco a poco Ryoma se irá sintiendo atraído por Sakuno, pero ni saber qué es eso xD ignorante, ains..._

_Debo decir que Ryoma, nunca ha estado con alguna mujer, es decir, es virgen de todo XD y si tiene alguna cercanía, en este caso con Sakuno, se pone nervioso y se avergüenza. Será, frío, seco, borde a veces... pero un encanto en ese tema, porque se le podría sonrojar fácilmente xD Obvio que como aquí tiene 21 años, pues es más fácil notar el porqué del sonrojo, pero será cerrado de mollera en cuestión de admitir sus sentimientos xd._

**-Capítulo 5: **Llegada.

Llegan los demás del cast, entre ellos uno muy aceptado por las fans para... el RyoSaku. ¡Jode Ryoma, competencia¿Quién será? (jujuju)_  
_

_ Bueno, me callo. Espero que les haya gustado el capi! Gracias por los reviews:D_

_Un saludo.  
_


	5. Llegada

_¡Buenas! xD_

_Aquí les traigo el 5º capítulo n.n_

_¡Que lo disfrutéis!  
_

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 5: 'Llegada'**

_Deambulando por estas calles, al ver a la gente pasar, todos me parecen iguales…_

_Conversando, corriendo, riendo, de buen humor, pero… ¿en realidad son todos así de felices?_

_Me comparo con todos ellos y no logro encajar… Y todo me parece una mentira._

_A veces me pregunto… ¿cuál será la razón por la que existo?_

_**Sólo alza la vista al cielo, y alcanzarás lo más alto.**_

_En mi vida de estudiante, me he sentido demasiado sola, veía cómo los demás mostraban una expresión repulsiva hacia a mí…_

_Algunas chicas que me dirigían la palabra siempre me decían lo mismo._

_**-Cuéntaselo a los profesores, al menos lograrás algo, digamos.-**_

_Ni siquiera ellos, que al contarlo a los mayores, sólo decían que era para llamar mi atención, como el típico niño pequeño que molesta a la niña que le gusta para que se fije en él. Patético._

_Esos chicos no lo hacían por eso, ni mucho menos._

_Para hacerme daño. Divertirse._

_No me atrevía a pedir ayuda a mis padres, ni a mi abuela. Pensaba que tal vez aquellos chicos lo harían peor, y no quería que llamaran su atención. Sólo aguantar hasta acabar el instituto._

_Pero era demasiado, ir cada mañana con un nudo en el estómago, muerta de miedo._

_Nunca había recibido ayuda de alguien, y mucho menos de un chico desconocido._

_Aquel día pude desahogarme con naturalidad, llorando bastante tiempo, y él estuvo todo el rato conmigo, junto a ellos._

_Tenía pesadillas, cada día. Todo referente al colegio. Además de pasarlo mal, tenía aquellas pesadillas que no dejaban dormir. Y aquel chico, cuando se lo conté, sonrió con simpleza._

_**No temas. Guarda los fragmentos de tus sueños más dulces. Antes de dormir, piensa en cosas que te gusten y así, al dormirte, seguirás soñando con aquello que tanto te gusta.**_

_**O sino, yo estaré allí para ahuyentar a los malos del sueño.**_

_Siempre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Y se veía demasiado sincera, sin duda era alguien con un gran corazón._

_Cuando lo veía marcharse, me decía el porqué no había aparecido antes. Debería de haberlo conocido antes._

_Había esperado tanto para que alguien viniese a mí, en mi ayuda…_

_Odio ser tan débil, no poder ocuparme de los asuntos por mí misma._

_**No todos son como tú crees que son. Haz un esfuerzo y sal con ellos, conócelos e intenta confiar.**_

_**Todos quieren derribar aquella barrera e intentar que abras tu corazón.**_

_Es muy fácil decirlo, pero, cuando el daño ya está hecho, se crea aquella barrera y empiezas a desconfiar de la gente. Siendo muy cerrada, sin contarles lo que te preocupa._

_Pero, como dicen…_

_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo… ¿o no?_

----

-¡Sakuno-chan!-

La castaña salió corriendo de la habitación, alejándose de aquello que tanto detestaba.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Sakuno!- Sumire gritaba para hacerla regresar, Ann había ido en su busca. –Ésta niña…-

_¡Ni pensarlo!_

_Aquella vez dije que sí¡pero se me olvidó por completo esto!_

Dobló una esquina y miró hacia atrás por si la perseguían, parecía que no. Ralentizó su paso sin mirar hacia delante y nuevamente tropezó con alguien.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!-

Ella se apartó rápidamente y se disculpó infinidad de veces. Al levantar la cabeza y mirarlo, se dio cuenta que otra vez era Akutsu.

-A…Akutsu-san…- Retrocedió varios pasos nerviosa.

-¡Sakuno-chan!- Ann la llamó a sus espaldas. -¿Por qué te niegas en ponértelo?-

-Es que…- Ann posó su mirada en Akutsu que no se iba del sitio.

-Akutsu, si no trabajas aquí¿a qué vienes¿Visitando a Sengoku-kun?- Dijo en tono divertida. –No es propio de ti visitar a tus "amigos"-

-Cállate, no te importa- Contestó cortante mirando hacia otro lado.

Aprovechando la _charla_ de aquellos dos, Sakuno intentó escabullirse sin que Ann la viera, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-¿A dónde vas pequeña dama?- Sakuno alzó la mirada encontrándose con Atobe y suspiró resignada. –Por cierto, tu hermano te está buscando, Tachibana-

-¿Sí? Bueno…- Miró unos segundos a Sakuno. –Y haz el favor de ponértelo, Sakuno-chan- Concluyó guiñándole un ojo. -¡Ahora vuelvo!-

Al marcharse Ann, quedaron en silencio, Akutsu se fue cansado, y Ryoma pasó por al lado despreocupado e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Por cierto pequeña dama- Atobe la miró de reojo. -¿El qué quería que te pusieras?-

Sakuno bajó la mirada nerviosa y se sonrojó. –Eh… u-uno de los trajes… de la obra…- Alcanzó a decir y Atobe agrandó sus ojos. –Demo…, yo no…-

-Ya veo- Colocó ambas manos en los hombros de ella y la miró son seriedad. –Esos trajes los traje yo, ore-sama. Al menos haz el favor de probártelos-

Sakuno lo miró nerviosa, luego hacia un lado encontrándose con la mirada de Ryoma y tragó saliva. Agachó la cabeza, suspiró y asintió.

Atobe sonrió arrogantemente y la condujo a los vestuarios femeninos, dejándola al cargo de unas mujeres mayores.

A los pocos minutos, Ann regresó dispuesta a probarse los atuendos para su papel. Al cambiarse y mirarse al espejo, Sakuno se le acercó con la cabeza gacha, bastante avergonzada. Ann se giró para verla y agrandó sus ojos, las veces que había visto a la castaña siempre llevaba pantalón largo, ningún vestido o falda.

Ahora que la miraba, con otro atuendo, concretamente un vestido, podía admitir que se encontraba encantadora.

-¿Ves como no es tan malo, Sakuno-chan?- Ann le sonrió y la arrastró fuera para mostrarle a Atobe.

Saliendo de los vestuarios, Atobe aún seguía esperando, a su lado estaba Ryoma, que mostraba una expresión de aburrimiento. Cuando se acercaron a ellos, Atobe agrandó sus ojos, Ryoma de igual manera casi cayéndole la Ponta de las manos.

Sakuno sentía unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo, pero Ann la sujetaba bastante fuerte del brazo. Sus mejillas estaban rojísimas y miraba hacia otro lado con la cabeza muy baja.

Llevaba sus largas trenzas, por los flequillos llevaba un pequeño lazo blanco, y al otro lado un pasador en forma de flor, pequeño. El vestido era precioso, sencillo, pero llevaba unos encajes muy bonitos. Anaranjado de a cuadros marrones, por el pecho era blanco, de la cintura a la cadera de aquel color anaranjado, que a los filos tenía unos flecos blancos. Y el resto, todo junto hacía el vestido, lo que sería la falda que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, del mismo color. Más sus lentes.

-Yo digo que las trenzas le irían bien, porque, así parece más joven. Aparte que tiene la cara aniñada, pero así se ve más adorable¿verdad?- Afirmaba Ann sin dejar que la chica tuviera oportunidad de marcharse.

Atobe carraspeó y la volvió a mirar. -¿Ves lo que puede hacer un simple vestido?-

Sengoku se acercó a ellos bastante interesado, iba acompañado por Dan Taichi. El pelinaranja miraba a Sakuno con interés y ésta, desviaba más la mirada avergonzada.

-¡Oh, qué linda, Ryuzaki-chan-desu!- Halagó Dan sonriendo.

-No quería ponérselo- Reafirmó Ann. –Es tan cabezota, nunca se pone vestidos ni faldas-

Sengoku hizo una mueca de disgusto y dejó escapar un "Qué" sorprendido. Ryoma miraba a los presentes sin decir palabra.

-¿Cómo es posible que una chica como tú…?-

-Estando aquí, verás como llevarás vestidos más a menudo y te acostumbrarás- Comentó Atobe interrumpiendo al pelinaranja. –La razón por la que no quieras llevarlos, la desconozco. Pero, te haremos cambiar de opinión-

-La última vez que llevé falda…, fue cuando llevaba el uniforme del colegio- Explicó Sakuno sin mirarles a la cara. –Azulado, de marinerita… También era la única que llevaba la falda larga-

Ryoma parpadeó varias veces, arqueó una ceja y la miró con extrañeza. Se preguntaba de qué le sonaba todo aquello.

-¡Quiero verlo!- Gritó emocionado Sengoku. -¡Quiero verte así!-

-Hentai…- Murmuró Ryoma.

Alguien ahogó un grito, voltearon y vieron a Momoshiro señalando a ambas jóvenes.

-¿Qué ocurre Momoshiro-kun?- Preguntó Ann al ver a ojivioleta con la boca abierta sin decir palabra, más bien por que no le salían. Rió ante ello comprendiendo. –Cierra la boca o se te colarán moscas-

-Momo-sempai no sabe cómo expresar lo guapa que está Ann-san- Comentó Sakuno sonriendo.

-¡Te equivocas!- Gritó a todo pulmón muy sonrojado. Sakuno pegó un brinco escondiéndose tras Ann.

-A Momo-sempai le gusta la hermana menor de…-

-¡¿Te quieres callar?!- Momoshiro llegó a tiempo tapándole la boca a Ryoma, éste le manda una mirada gélida por su interrupción. –Bien te das cuenta de los demás, pero por ti, eres un caso perdido…- Murmuró por lo bajo, solo para que Echizen lo escuchara.

-¿Nani?- Ryoma lo miró interrogante. Momoshiro suspiró.

-Es igual, déjalo…-

_Es totalmente un ignorante…_

Se decía Momo ladeando la cabeza.

-Echizen- El chico miró a Atobe. –Aún queda un poco para que lleguen los demás del cast- Ryoma asintió con indiferencia. –Pero me han dicho que llegan hoy, estoy algo ocupado arreglando unas cosas…-

-¿Y?-

-¿Serías tan amable de acompañar a la señorita Sakuno a por unas prendas?- Sakuno empalideció al escuchar aquello y Ryoma casi se atraganta con el Ponta.

-P-pero, no tienes porqué molestarte en hacer eso…- Dijo Sakuno muy nerviosa y sorprendida. -Yo no quiero…-

-¿No quieres ir con Echizen?- Preguntó Atobe.

-¡Yo me uno!- Sengoku levantó la mano. -¡Yo la acompaño!-

-No me fío de ti. ¿Y bien Sakuno? Iría yo, pero estoy algo ocupado, también podría ir Ann, pero está igual que yo. Sólo tienes que ir al sitio que te indique que te darán a escoger unos para la obra.- Explicó Keigo. –Repito. ¿No quieres ir con Echizen?-

-N-no es eso…- Sakuno volvió a bajar la mirada sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, los trajes son míos. Los encargué yo-

-¡Con más razón ahora no quiero!- Espetó la castaña algo molesta.

Ryoma los miró, primero a Atobe y luego a Sakuno. Suspiró fastidiado.

-¿Mi opinión no cuenta…?- Atobe lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-No, no cuenta- Respondió cortante, a lo que Ryoma lo fulminó con la mirada.

Algo había para que todos se empeñaran a que llevara vestidos, no lo entendía. Atobe se salió con la suya y acabó yendo junto a Ryoma al lugar donde tendría que escoger varias prendas, para ella y para Ann, de paso. Aunque haría lo posible para que fuese rápido, no podría estar tanto rato a solas con el Echizen.

Afirmaba de que el pobre chico iba obligado, así que también le haría un favor en decidir rápido los vestidos, o sino, haría como que no le gusta ninguno e irían de regreso al estudio.

Durante el camino, ni se molestaba en mirar los escaparates, caminaba junto a él mirando el suelo. En silencio.

De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, pero él se mostraba aburrido y estaba demasiado callado. Ella tan sólo lo seguía, era el que sabía el camino, Sakuno no tenía demasiada orientación y no entendía de calles. Al parecer Ryoma sabía por otras veces de haber ido.

_Seguramente le esté causando bastantes problemas…_

-Por aquí- Dijo Ryoma señalando una carretera para cruzar. Un paso de peatones.

Sakuno asintió y se dirigió para cruzar a unos pasos por delante de él, sin mirar.

De repente, la chica sintió como la cogían desde atrás, jalándola. Escuchando un grito que alcanzó a escuchar.

-¡ALTO!-

Sakuno parpadeó y se humedeció el labio, echó una breve mirada a su alrededor para entender qué pasaba. Veía como otras personas estaban un poco más atrás sin cruzar. Sakuno hubiera jurado haber sentido una brisa por delante suya. Giró a su izquierda y pudo ver un coche a toda velocidad.

Aún estaba cogida desde atrás, pudo notar que se trataba de Ryoma y se sonrojó.

-¡Mira antes de cruzar!- Le espetó. -¡No todos son tan considerados en parar y dejar pasar!-

Sakuno lo observó confundida, al escuchar algunos murmullos de la gente diciendo lo irresponsable que era el dueño de aquel coche que había pasado, abrió más sus ojos. Gritó para que nadie cruzara y la cogió a ella porque la notó un poco ida y no se enteraría.

'_¡No todos son tan considerados en parar y dejar pasar!'_

En ese momento cayó en lo que se refería, lo miró dándose la vuelta. Aguas cristalizas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no sabía por qué lo hacía. Salían sin más.

Se disculpaba entre sollozos, Ryoma la miraba sorprendido, preguntándose el porqué lloraba. Si era por que había pasado miedo o porque la había gritado. No lo sabía.

Suspiró fastidiado y colocó una mano en la cabeza de la chica, la trajo un poco hacia él posando la frente de ella en su pecho.

-No llores por una estupidez- Susurró. –Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Y si es por el grito, no pude evitarlo-

Sakuno apretó más su puño aferrado a la camisa de él, aún derramaba algunas lágrimas. Lo que llegó a entender es que, la razón por la que lloraba no era ninguna de las que decía Ryoma. Ninguna.

----

En los vestuarios masculinos algunos discutían de cómo se entonaba una canción, por supuesto, parte de la obra. Cada uno tenía un papel que contenía las letras de la canción, cuando a alguien no le salía bien una parte, otro saltaba y corregía, pero había otra, el estribillo, que por mucho que todos intentaran, nadie se sentía satisfecho con el resultado, era ésa la discusión del momento.

Fuji entró curioso al sitio, escuchando las discusiones de los demás, Oishi trataba de silenciarlos, Momoshiro y Kaidoh no paraban. Por si fuera poco, Eiji, al intentar separarlos, éstos hicieron un comentario no muy amable de su parte que hicieron unir a Eiji a la batalla. E incluso Inui, que en vez de colaborar para hacer que haya paz, se dispuso a escribir cosas desconocidas en su cuaderno.

Syusuke tomó una de las hojas, tarareó el principio de la canción y luego, entonó el estribillo, así callando a los tres chicos.

-¡Uaaah, Fuji¡Increíble!- Exclamó Eiji emocionado. -¡Muy bien!-

-¿De qué te extrañas?- Momoshiro suspiró. –Para algo tiene varios CDs publicados…-

-Oh, interesante- Inui volvió a escribir en su libreta. –Aunque, para haber evitado todo esto, tendríais que haber preguntado a Fuji antes- Ajustó sus lentes y sonrió con malicia. –Pero, qué mas da, mejor para mí- Fuji rió ante aquello mientras observaba las caras de molestia de los demás.

Sumire entró en la sala junto con Tezuka, todos se alegraron al ver a Kawamura entrar detrás de ellos, llevaba unas muletas y el pie vendado.

-¡Taka-san¡Qué alegría verte!- Eiji se acercó a él. -¿Hasta cuando estarás así?-

-Hola, chicos- Saludó amablemente. –No por mucho, tranquilo, tal vez pueda participar en la obra después de todo-

Al resto se les iluminó el rostro y les dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Qué enternecedor-

-Hum, no sé como he acabado aquí, con el calor que hace. Aunque aquí hay aire acondicionado, qué pereza tener que hacer todo esto-

-¡Calla, Shinji!- Suspiró y volvió a ellos. -¿Cómo va?-

-¡Kamio¡Ibu¡Veo que ya habéis llegado!- Sumire saludó contenta mientras dejaba sitio para que pasaran.

Kamio asintió. –Hace un rato, con Ann-chan y Tachibana-san que nos fueron a traer-

-Oh, vaya¿entonces habéis terminado con aquel trabajo?- Preguntó nuevamente Sumire. Ibu miraba de un lado a otro como buscando algo.

-Sí, ayer- Kamio miró de reojo a su compañero y arqueó una ceja interrogativo. -¿Qué ocurre Shinji?- Éste lo miró de reojo y volvió a mirar toda la sala.

-¿Echizen no está?- Preguntó. –Me dijeron que trabajaba en la obra. Qué timo. Hum, desde luego me dicen que habría actores conocidos y lo que veo son piltrafillas-

-¡Ey, un respeto!- Gritó molesto Momoshiro.

Shinji lo ignoró completamente, por su rostro parecía bastante cansado y aburrido. Oishi explicó donde se encontraba Ryoma, que no era una mentira el hecho de que trabajase en la obra, aún así no cambió la expresión de su rostro, sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y rodó sus ojos fastidiado.

Preguntando por los demás que faltaban, alguien tocó levemente la puerta atrayendo la atención de todos.

Algunos lo miraron extrañados mientras que el chico miraba el interior de la sala buscando algo o alguien que, al parecer, no logró encontrar y suspiró.

-Vaya, vaya. Éste chico siempre se retrasa- Miró a los presentes y sonrió levemente levantando una mano saludando. –Perdón por no saludar antes, quería asegurarme de que había llegado- Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró de nuevo. –Pero parece que no-

-Y tú eres…-

-Shiraishi Kuranosuke- Interrumpió Inui a Kaidoh. –Veinticuatro años de edad…- El aludido le hizo un gesto con la mano para que parase.

-Ya va, no hace falta que digas toda mi vida. Además, ya habéis trabajado conmigo en una ocasión- Echó un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca y arqueó una ceja. –Se está retrasando-

Todos se miraron extrañados, preguntándose a quién se refería el peliplateado.

-¿Oh¿No lo recordáis?- Rió un poco con sarcasmo. –Estuvo trabajando con vosotros también-

----

Corría como podía, ya casi estaba, ya casi llegaba. Podría haber aceptado la propuesta de su compañero de llevarlo en coche, pero, negó diciendo que era una molestia recogerlo desde tan lejos.

Y prefirió ir a su manera.

Corría sin parar hasta la parada del autobús, parecía estar acostumbrado a estas cosas, llevaba bastante rato corriendo que aún no se sentía cansado. Al girar la esquina, que supuestamente estaría la parada del autobús, se encontró que dicho vehículo ya se estaba alejando de la parada para marcharse.

-¡Ah¡Espera, espera!- Gritó para ver si el conductor se enteraba y por cortesía paraba. -¡Mou¡He dicho que pares¡Tengo que subir!-

El autobús siguió su trayecto sin pararse y el pobre chico suspiró molesto. Algunas personas que seguían en la parada esperando a otro autobús, se sorprendieron al ver la reacción del chico. Pensaban que al perder el vehículo, se quedaría y esperaría al siguiente, pero siguió corriendo tras el bus. Un chico bastante curioso y extraño, pensaron.

-¡Dije que pares!- Siguió gritando sin parar de correr.

Nadie podía creer que de tanto correr mientras gritaba, que gastaba aún más las energías, siguiera corriendo persiguiendo el autobús tan campante, sin cansarse.

-¡Shiraishi me regañará de nuevo!-

----

Hacía bastante calor, el sol pegaba bastante fuerte. Parecía que cada vez era más insoportable.

Antes de ir al lugar indicado, después de lo que había pasado minutos atrás, decidió llevarla a una heladería y que tomase algo fresco para tranquilizarla y _disculparse_. Aún pensaba que la había hecho llorar al haberla gritado, pero¿qué más podría haber hecho? En una situación así, era inevitable, debería de estar más atenta por donde va. ¿Y si en ese momento no hubiera estado él con ella? Que estuviera sola en ese momento.

Afirmaba que esa chica andaba demasiado en las nubes, la veía casi siempre algo pensativa, no estando en lo que debería estar.

Se sentaron en una mesa que yacía cerca de la heladería, pidió un helado de _Stracciatella_ para Sakuno y un granizado de limón para él.

Mientras sorbía del granizado levantó la vista hacia ella y aún seguía cabizbaja tomando lentamente de su helado. Suspiró nuevamente fastidiado y se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Vas a estar así todo el rato?- Preguntó sin mirarla, volviendo a tomar del granizado.

-P-perdón…, g-gracias por invitarme…- Volvió a escuchar un bufido por parte de él y se puso nerviosa, creyendo que estaba así por su culpa, enfadado. –Esto…-

-El helado no importa- Al fin posó su mirada en ella, algo serio. –Si estás así por lo de antes, debes entender que, si no hubiera estado ahí, te hubiera pasado algo¿entiendes?- Sakuno se sorprendió por el comentario. –Deberías bajar de las nubes, al menos cuando estés caminando por la calle- Decía mientras movía en circular el sorbete por el vaso del granizado. Ella asintió con timidez.

Al notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica mientras tomaba del helado, sonrió satisfecho.

Cuando terminaron, siguieron con el trayecto hasta un gran edificio. Sakuno pudo leer "_Atobe_", ahora entendió todo e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Se adentraron al lugar, ella siguiendo los pasos de Echizen, éste dio el nombre de ambos y el porqué estaban ahí. Seguidamente estaban siguiendo a una mujer hacia una sala, que al entrar podría ver muchísimas prendas en perchas, estaba repleto, Sakuno empalideció de repente.

Ryoma hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Sakuno, la mujer sonrió, la castaña reaccionó dando un respingo y miró a ambos con incógnita.

-Ven, sígame- Dijo la mujer. –Le mostraré algunos trajes muy bonitos. El señorito Atobe me dijo que se pasaría a por ellos, pero qué mejor que la propia actriz los elija¿verdad?-

-Eso de señorito ya está pasado para él¿no cree?- Dijo Ryoma con sarcasmo. La mujer rió por lo bajo.

-Si le llegase a escuchar…- El chico hizo un gesto que se podía leer como que le importaba lo más mínimo si se enterase. –Bueno, veamos-

Sakuno seguía a la mujer por la sala, mirando cada vestido que había, estaba maravillada. Admitía que eran preciosos, pero, negaba en rotundo que lo fuesen si ella misma los llevase. Pero debería de satisfacer a Atobe si quería que la dejase en paz, además, pensaba que sólo sería hasta que terminase la obra. Y eso, le parecía eterno.

Primeramente eligió unos para Ann, estaba segura que a ella le encantaría y sabía que le quedarían geniales. Ahora dudaba por los suyos, no los quería demasiado llamativos.

Mientras Sakuno miraba por una parte, la mujer se acercó a Ryoma que estaba apoyado en la pared esperando a que acabasen de elegir. Le comentó que la ayudase un poco, había notado que aquella chica no solía ponerse vestidos, no se decidía y hacía gestos extraños al ver cada traje.

Ryoma hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y sin más, perezosamente se iba paseando por la habitación mirando cada vestido. Se preguntaba qué hacía ahí, no sabía cómo elegir un traje para una chica, le era algo difícil. Se paró de repente al ver uno que le llamó la atención.

Se acercó y lo contempló, era completamente blanco y tenía unos adornos bastante bonitos, era eso sencillamente lo que necesitaba para la obra, lo más sencillo.

Alzó la mirada hacia Sakuno que aún seguía mirando extraña las prendas y fijó su vista en el vestido. Asintió para sí mismo que le iría bastante bien.

La mujer se acercó a él y sonrió ante la elección del chico, diciéndole que tiene buen gusto y, que aunque no la haya visto con él puesto, presentía que se vería espectacular.

Él respondió con indiferencia, diciendo que sólo era porque era algo sencillo, que era lo que necesitaba, pero al parecer eso no le acababa de convencer a la mujer, aún así, lo dejó estar.

La castaña se acercó a ellos con timidez y mostró unas prendas, las de su talla. Ryoma, al ver que la mujer había cogido el vestido que eligió él, lo tomó en sus manos y lo tendió sobre los demás que tenía Sakuno. Ella se sorprendió y se sonrojó ante la ayuda, al girar para verle, él se dirigía a la salida de la habitación.

-Siempre igual, no sabe tratar con mujeres- Comentó la mujer mientras metía cada vestido en un plástico para que no se manchasen o arrugasen. –Pero, aseguro que fue él el que eligió el vestido- Sonrió mientras le entregaba las bolsas.

Sakuno sonrió agradecida a la mujer, se despidió y fue donde Ryoma para volver al estudio. Éste le cogió la mayoría de las bolsas y se adelantó.

_Definitivamente no sabe tratar…_

Se dijo sonriendo divertida ante la reacción del chico.

En la entrada, antes de entrar al estudio, pararon un momento saludando a la gente que salía del sitio.

Sakuno volvió a observar el gran edificio, pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace un rato en la carretera. Ahora tendría que enfrentarse a su temor y tendría que llevar algo que nunca pensó que se pondría algún día.

Cuando se disponía a entrar al ser llamada por Ryoma, algo la retuvo.

-¡Uah!- Un chico se paró un poco más atrás de ella y se inclinó, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras jadeaba. -¡Me va a dar algo!-

Cuando se reincorporó, miró a Sakuno sonriente y se acercó a ella.

-¡Ne, perdona! He perdido el autobús y he intentado alcanzarlo corriendo, al final he acabado aquí- Se excusó rascándose detrás de la cabeza. -¿Es este…?- Paró de inmediato al ver de reojo a Ryoma, agrandó sus ojos y sonrió más aún. -¡Ah, Koshimae!-

Echizen hizo una mueca de fastidio. –Tú…-

Sakuno observaba a cada uno confundida¿se conocían?

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Koshimae¿Cómo te va?- Preguntó alegremente el chico. Ryoma miró hacia otro lado y bufó.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así…?- El chico rió ante la cara molesta de Ryoma. Seguidamente volteó hacia Sakuno.

-¡Perdón! Al parecer he llegado a donde quería sin darme cuenta. ¿Trabajas aquí también?- Sakuno asintió sonrojándose. -¡Encantado¡Me llamo Touyama Kintarou!-

_Su pelo es de un rojo intenso…_

Ryoma estaba algo molesto, no sabía bien porqué. Ver el rostro sonrojado de la chica mientras que el pelirrojo le hablaba le fastidiaba.

En cambio a la castaña se le hacía familiar, su sonrisa después de todo. Y el nombre, juró que lo había escuchado en alguna parte, aunque pensó que lo habría visto por televisión.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, algo le decía que no era así.

_Continuará…  
_

* * *

_Tenía unas ganas de hacerle aparecer XD es que es taan mono x3_

_Respondiendo a una pregunta de _**Debi**- _Sí, es virgen... como dije, en todos los sentidos xDD Ryoma es... un ignorante de la vida. No echa cuenta en querer conseguir pareja, por el simple hecho de que, todas las chicas le parecen estúpidas. Habiendo excepciones, como Ann, que la considera amiga xD y ahora Sakuno, que no es una alocada chica tras él y todo eso xD._

_Bueno, agradeceros los reviews, muchas gracias! I'm happy XD_

_Espero veros en este mismo :D  
_

_Un saludo._


	6. Integrándose

_¡Hola de nuevo! xD ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! En serio TT_

_Aquí les traigo el 6º capítulo n.n _

_**Ryoma se despista, más centrado en cierto interés de Sakuno hacia otro chico (según él). Mal piensa y, al final, su verdadero problema era... él.**_

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 6: 'Integrándose'**

Pasaron dos días desde que llegaron el resto del cast, entre ellos aquel chico que le intrigaba a Sakuno, Touyama Kintarou.

En esos días no tuvo mucho contacto con él, tan solo algún saludo cuando se veían de pasada o alguna corta conversación mientras comían, que a veces les ocurren comer todos juntos.

Se encontraba sola en los vestuarios femeninos, sentada en una silla junto al tocador con las piernas cruzadas mientras miraba el parte de la obra. Como siempre llevaba sus lentes y ropa no muy femenina, para ella.

El papel que le habían dado era bastante interesante. Lo que dijo Atobe, de que sería la hermana menor de Ann en la obra, no era del todo cierto. Mejor se diría que serían como hermanas.

Sería una chica de baja categoría, en escasez de dinero. Ann era todo al contrario, chica de buena familia con varios hermanos. Sentía una gran compasión por la gente como Sakuno, en una ocasión es salvada por ella, casi se pasa un semáforo al estar en rojo, y quiere agradecerle con invitarla a comer. De ahí comienza a sentir simpatía y viceversa, que se hacen tan amigas que comienzan a llamarse "hermanas".

Comenzó a pasar rápidamente las páginas para ver si en alguna hoja vendría el reparto de los personajes, pero nada. Sólo sabía su papel, el de Ann y Kabaji que se lo preguntó aquella vez en la comida a Atobe. Aunque, tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse de quién es quién, ya que tendría que ensayar con todos ellos.

Lo que más le preocupaba era los momentos de comedia, pero sobre todo actuar, no sabía si lo haría bien, nunca había actuado.

Se había leído parte de la obra y le convencía, era interesante, toques cómicos, románticos y dramáticos, aunque esto último no había demasiado, podía destacar los dos primeros, como decía Keigo.

Ahora caía que había gente nueva que aún no había conocido, los vio de pasada pero no se le ocurrió en saludar.

La puerta se abrió de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- Sakuno levantó la mirada y agrandó sus ojos. –Moou¿no es aquí?- El chico la miró. -Oh, perdón, me he vuelto a equivocar- Se disculpó sacando la lengua infantilmente.

-H-hola, Touyama-kun…- Kintarou sonrió. -¿Qué buscabas?-

-¿Otra vez, Kin-chan?- Alguien apareció por detrás del pelirrojo. –Al menos llama o lee antes de entrar-

-¿Leer?- Preguntó extrañado, siguió con la mirada donde señalaba su compañero, arriba de la puerta indicaba que eran los vestuarios femeninos. -¡Ah¡Ya veo!-

Shiraishi dio un leve golpe en la cabeza de Kintarou. –Sé más considerado¿acaso no te das cuenta de que podrías haber pillado a esta chica en una situación embarazosa?- El pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la cabeza miró rápidamente a Sakuno, que los observaba con el libreto en sus manos, notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kintarou rápidamente se inclinó y juntó sus manos por delante de su cabeza, pidiendo disculpas por entrar sin permiso. Sakuno se sorprendió por el acto, pero seguidamente sonrió y dijo que no importaba, que no había pasado nada grave después de todo.

-¡Gracias, Sakuno-chan!- Agradeció con una gran sonrisa. -¡No volverá a pasar!-

Shiraishi inclinó la cabeza en despedida y se fue cerrando la puerta junto con Kintarou.

_Todos aquí son muy amables y divertidos._

Se dijo sonriendo para sí, luego abrió los ojos acordándose del único que tendría algún que otro problema.

_Akutsu-san… Aunque oí de Ann-san que no trabajaba en la obra, entonces¿qué hace por aquí?_

Salió de los vestuarios con el libreto aún en sus manos, para pasear por los pasillos. De lejos pudo divisar a Atobe, así que, cogió por otro camino. No quería que protestara de lo que llevaba puesto, buena persona era, pero a veces un poco pesado con aquel tema.

Paró de repente observando los vestuarios donde estaban Sengoku y otros chicos. No sabía si preguntarle al chico pelinaranja sobre Akutsu, pensará que se interesaba en él, bien era cierto, pero no de esa manera que tanto malentiende la gente.

-¡Ah¡Ryuzaki-chan-desu!-

_¿Desu?_

Sakuno miró hacia delante encontrándose con Dan Taichi bastante sonriente. Lo miró pensativa, acordándose que también vio a Dan junto con Akutsu, tal vez podría preguntarle al chico.

-Hola, Dan-kun- Saludó. –Ne, quisiera preguntarte algo-

----

Se podía oír bastante alboroto por los pasillos, Eiji y Momoshiro canturreaban algunas canciones o incluso a veces hacían ruidos extraños con la voz. Ryoma y Kaidoh iban con ellos pero algo hartos de aquellos dos que no paraban.

Kaidoh protestaba más de una vez, pero refiriéndose a Momoshiro, a lo que éste lo hacía aún peor para fastidiarle.

-¡Ah!- Gritó Eiji haciendo que todos parasen y lo mirasen extrañados. -¡Ahí está Sakuno-chan!-

Todos suspiraron fastidiados, no debería haber alzado la voz de aquella forma por algo así.

Ryoma alzó la mirada y vio a Sakuno junto a Dan, hablando amistosamente, de vez en cuando ella apartaba la mirada y se sonrojaba.

-Voy en busca de Tezuka-sempai- Ryoma comenzó a andar, adelantando a los demás.

-¡Ah, espera Ochibi!-

-¡Echizen!-

----

-¿Akutsu-sempai?- La chica asintió tímidamente. -¿Porqué preguntas por él¿Te ha hecho algo malo-desu?- Sakuno levantó ambas manos negando rápidamente.

-No, no…- Bajó la mirada mirando a un lado. –Por ahora…- Se dijo para sí misma.

Los chicos pararon unos pasos más atrás al escuchar que Sakuno preguntaba por Akutsu, a lo que se sorprendieron bastante.

-Es que…- Taichi la miraba curioso, la notaba nerviosa y se le teñían las mejillas de rojo. –Bueno…-

-¡Ah¡Ya sé qué pasa-desu!- Sakuno lo miró sorprendida. -¿Te gusta Akutsu-sempai-desu?-

Sakuno casi cae ante la declaración y se sonrojó bastante. Ryoma y los demás se quedaron estupefactos, preguntándose cómo era posible que a una chica como Sakuno le gustase alguien como… Akutsu. Tan violento y antipático.

-¡No, la verdad…!-

-¡Dan, vamos!- Alguien interrumpió a Sakuno, uno del grupo del chico lo llamaba.

-¡Ah, hai! Gomen, luego te veo-desu- El chico se inclinó despidiéndose y se marchó dejando a la chica en el sitio algo ida.

Los demás la observaban desde atrás, viendo que no se movía ni un milímetro. Ryoma arqueó una ceja y decidió marcharse, o al menos eso intentaba hacer. Eiji lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta ir donde Sakuno. Momoshiro y Kaidoh lo siguieron.

-¡Sakuno-chan!- Llamó Eiji. -¿Te pasa algo?- Ryoma se zafó del agarre del pelirrojo molesto y miró a otro lado.

Sakuno se sobresaltó y los miró, se sonrojó un poco al ver a Ryoma, pero lo notó extraño.

Negó con la cabeza. –No¿por qué?-

-Es que de pasada, te escuchamos preguntar por Akutsu y… ¡Auch!- Se quejó Eiji al recibir un codazo por Momoshiro.

-No hable de más, Eiji-sempai…-

Ryoma los observó y al ver a Sakuno bajar la mirada avergonzada, bufó y se marchó del sitio con la excusa de buscar a Tezuka para los ensayos. Sakuno lo miraba marcharse algo extrañada, pero lo dejó estar, había veces que no comprendía el comportamiento del peliverde.

Volteó la mirada hacia Eiji y los demás y decidió decir el porqué preguntaba por el chico, pero que no lo dijesen a nadie, siempre son capaces de pensar otra cosa.

Todos al escuchar el motivo, suspiraron y comprendieron, pero ninguno supo bien el porqué de Akutsu al venir sin trabajar en la obra. Afirmaron de que preguntase a Dan o Sengoku, que eran los más cercanos al chico, aunque también le comentaron que no debería preocuparse por alguien como él, que tal vez estaba de visita u otra cosa parecida.

Pero Sakuno sentía esa curiosidad, había conocido a la mayoría del sitio y le parecían muy amables, sobre todo divertidos. Pero con Akutsu era todo lo contrario, aunque solo estuviera de visita, quería que esas veces que lo viera pudiera hablar con él normalmente. Sería difícil.

Los chicos se llevaron a Sakuno hacia los escenarios para ensayar. Atobe quería que hiciera algunas pruebas y eso empalideció a Sakuno, eso significaría que, todos centrarían su atención en ella.

Tragó saliva entrando en la sala viendo todo a su alrededor. Pudo ver a Ann saludándola de lejos, estaba junto a dos chicos, al parecer su hermano mayor Kippei y un amigo, Kamio Akira. Por la otra puerta apareció Sengoku con otros chicos incluyendo a Dan, por la sala pudo ver a otras chicas, que pudo conocer anteriormente y la verdad, eran simpáticas, no como la gran mayoría que conoció tiempos atrás.

Minutos más tarde, Atobe entró a la sala mirando a cada uno, justo se fijó en Sakuno y se acercó a ella. La chica retrocedió unos pasos inconscientemente, costumbre de que cuando un chico se le acerca se ponga nerviosa.

Atobe alzó su mano y le agarró el libreto del guión, lo abrió buscando una página y se la extendió a Sakuno, ésta lo miró confundida.

-Pequeña dama, como sabrás…- Pausó. –Esto, además de un teatro, hay música¿lo sabías verdad?- Ella asintió levemente. –Bien. Tú también tienes tu parte musical- Le acercó más la página haciendo que posara su mirada en ella. –Ésta es una parte, sólo hay que darle un sentido, una melodía-

Sakuno quedó callada unos momentos mirando perpleja a Atobe, él sonrió arrogante y empezó a buscar con la mirada a alguien.

_¿Tendré… que cantar?_

Se dijo temerosa la castaña. No le agradaba la idea de cantar delante de la gente, pero sí que canta bastante, como la mayoría hará, cuando está sola en casa limpiando o escuchando música.

Además que le daba miedo de que le resulte una patosa en el canto, bien podría no gustarle a nadie.

Volvió a mirar a Atobe y notó como llamaba a alguien con la mano, siguió la vista del chico, eran Ryoma y Fuji.

-¿Qué pasa Atobe?- Preguntó Fuji observando a la castaña. Ryoma la miraba de reojo, luego la posó en Atobe intrigante por la llamada.

-Como tenemos tiempo, podéis ayudar a Sakuno en como entonar estas canciones ¿de acuerdo?- Explicó Atobe. Fuji cogió el libreto y sonrió.

-Encantado- Aceptó. –Será divertido- Miró de reojo a Ryoma, el cual tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. -¿Verdad Echizen?-

-Como queráis…- Respondió con un bajo tono de voz. Sakuno lo miró extrañada y se preguntó qué le pasaba.

-Bien- Dijo Atobe. –Yo también ayudaré, así que prepárate-

Al rato, Sakuno se acordó de Kawamura y le preguntó a Fuji y Ryoma sobre él. Syusuke le dijo que estaba bastante bien y que posiblemente participe en la obra, lo que la alegró bastante.

Cuando Atobe nombró que además de cantar era bailar, si que puso mala cara, se moriría de la vergüenza. El chico juró en quitarle la timidez, que siempre pasa cuando se actúa por primera vez. Menos mal que no había que hacer gran cosa.

Sakuno siguió a los chicos a un extremo de la sala en las que había unas sillas y una pequeña mesa, en las que Fuji y Atobe tomaron asiento rápidamente. Ryoma la miró de reojo, cogió una silla poniéndola cerca de la chica y luego cogió otra para él y se sentó con cara de aburrido. Ella se sentó lentamente sin dejar de mirar la expresión del chico, si este trabajo le gustaba¿por qué estaba así de aburrido, haciéndolo todo de mala gana?

Fuji cogió el libreto, cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, alguien lo llamó. Se trataba de su hermano, Yuuta.

El castaño se disculpó ante ellos y se levantó para ir con su hermano unos minutos.

-Bueno, empecemos- Dijo Atobe cogiendo esta vez él el cuaderno. –La cosa sería así-

Atobe comenzó a tararear la canción, como captando cómo sería. Sakuno notó que lo hacía bastante bien, y, ahora que lo veía más de cerca, juró que lo había visto en otra parte. Sabía que Fuji tenía CDs publicados aparte, tal vez Atobe también.

Sumire llamó un momento a Atobe, el chico se levantó de la silla y miró a ambos.

-Enseguida vuelvo. Echizen, ayúdala mientras tanto- Dijo para luego ver a Sakuno. –Intenta hacer como yo ¿de acuerdo?-

Seguidamente se alejó de ellos dirigiéndose hacia la abuela de Sakuno. La chica miró la página y formó en su mente el tarareo que hizo hace unos momentos Atobe. Miró de reojo a Ryoma, tenía la mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano mientras miraba hacia un lado aburrido, como siempre.

_Me da vergüenza cantar delante de él…_

Miraba el cuaderno avergonzada decidiéndose en si tararearla o no.

_¿Y si tengo mala voz para ellos?_

Levantó un poco la mirada para fijarla en Ryoma. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente borrando malos pensamientos.

_Prometí que lo haría, tengo que decir adiós a la timidez de una vez._

Comenzó a mostrar muecas extrañas mientras pensaba en qué hacer, estaba hecha un lío y no se atrevía a cantar. Ryoma se dio cuenta y la miraba arqueando una ceja y confundido por las caras extrañas que mostraba.

_¡Bien, vamos allá!_

Sakuno intentó abrir un poco sus labios para emitir sonido alguno, pero paró de repente al escuchar a alguien cantar. Volvió a levantar la mirada y se sorprendió bastante al ver a Ryoma intentando tararear la canción.

Ajustó sus lentes y miró el cuaderno mientras acomodaba su silla un poco más cerca de Ryoma, por supuesto, se lo pensó antes, ya que estaba algo apenada.

Y así ella, sonrojada, le siguió a Ryoma, tarareando la canción como podía. Justo al llegar a una parte, Ryoma paró dejando a Sakuno cantando sola. Él se tocaba levemente el cuello bastante fastidiado y observó a la chica de reojo. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de cantar y sonrió internamente.

Alguien se acercó lentamente hacia ellos y dio un leve aplauso que hizo reaccionar a Sakuno.

-¡Ah, Fuji-sempai!- Exclamó la castaña al verlo. -¿Ya has vuelto?- Él asintió sonriendo.

-No lo haces del todo mal, Sakuno-chan- Decía mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente. –Tienes una voz muy dulce, tanto al hablar como al cantar- Ella se sonrojó ante el cumplido, luego se exaltó y miró rápidamente a Ryoma.

-¿Eh¿Habías parado de cantar?- Echizen parpadeó varias veces y suspiró. -¿Ryoma-kun?-

-Hai- Afirmó, y al ver la cara confusa de la chica tuvo que buscar explicación. –Para ver cómo te dejabas llevar- Aclaró.

Ryuzaki observó a lo lejos al hermano de Syusuke, Yuuta. Nunca había tenido alguna conversación con él, ni siquiera se lo había cruzado por los pasillos.

Mientras Atobe no llegaba, aprovechó para preguntarle por su hermano, Fuji sonrió y comentó que vivía en un apartamento junto con dos amigos. Al principio no se llevaban bien, porque siempre comparaban a Yuuta como "el hermano pequeño de Fuji" y eso lo molestaba bastante, pero Syusuke pudo solucionar el problema, aunque aún seguía mosqueándose cuando alguien decía la frase prohibida.

Fuji, al ver a Sakuno mirar pensativa a Yuuta, sonrió y comentó que aunque no lo pareciera, era bastante tímido con las mujeres y que también tenían una hermana más mayor que ellos. Sobre todo que le gustaba lo esotérico, leía las cartas del tarot y que últimamente acertaba.

Sakuno se acercó el libreto y siguió mentalizando la canción. Syusuke observó de reojo a Ryoma que se tocaba nuevamente la garganta con angustia y su semblante cambió a uno serio, sabiendo lo que le pasaba.

----

Salió rendida de los ensayos, aunque era sólo para tomarse un respiro. Atobe no había parado de corregirla y que además cantara varias canciones más, la verdad, cuanto más cantaba delante de ellos, menos vergüenza tenía.

_Tal vez logre abrirme un poco más.__Y sobre todo confiar en ellos y viceversa._

Sonrió contenta mientras se dirigía a los servicios. Se quitó las lentes para lavarse la cara, en ese momento Ann entró con otras dos chicas. La castaña les sonrió.

-Hola, Sakuno-chan- Saludó Ann. -¿Cómo va las prácticas?- Al ver a Sakuno suspirar la miró interrogante.

-Bien, bien. Pero es agotador- Ann rió sabiendo que la culpa era de Atobe.

En ese momento se escucharon voces discutir, Sakuno abrió sus ojos al reconocer aquella voz. Una de las chicas que acompañaba a Ann asomó la cabeza hacia fuera e indicó que se trataba otra pelea de Akutsu con el productor. ¿Otra pelea¿Acaso no es la primera vez que discuten?

Sakuno aligeró el paso para salir a ver qué pasaba. Se preguntaba qué hacía Akutsu allí, si no trabajaba en la obra y encima, ahora peleando con el productor.

-Ryuzaki-san no debería…- Una de las chicas advirtió, pero igual la castaña salió. -¡Ryuzaki-san!-

Al salir escuchaba mejor la discusión, provenían de la sala de al lado.

-¡Se lo he dicho más de una vez, estúpido!- Gritó Akutsu bastante histérico. -¡No me juzgue tan a la tremenda!-

_¿Juzgar?_

-¡Te lo he dicho millones de veces Jin!- Ésta vez era el productor. –Se habla bastante sobre ti, atraes problemas¿es que no me has entendido?-

Akutsu se acercó a él y lo cogió de la camiseta.

-¡Escúcheme bien, viejo!- Alzó más la voz. -¡Odio a la gente que juzga a las personas por lo que ve antes de conocerlas!- El hombre rió por lo bajo.

-Pues tú me estás demostrando que no eres una persona pacifista- El peliplateado soltó al hombre bruscamente y gruñó. –Lo siento, pero no quiero gente así-

Sakuno no sabía qué hacer, pero más o menos entendía qué pasaba. Al parecer Akutsu quería trabajar en la obra, pero aquel hombre no lo aceptaba porque lo veía como un chico problemático, y pensaba que discutiría con todos los de allí.

Escuchó decir de las chicas que aquel hombre era el tío de Atobe, el que llevaba todo el evento. Keigo tan sólo dio la idea y su tío se encargó de pagar todo lo necesario, pero que a Atobe no le hacía demasiada gracia, tal parece que no le gusta "depender" de nadie.

Cuando vio que Akutsu se iba alejando del lugar, se acercó a aquel hombre sin apartar la mirada de Jin que seguía su camino lentamente.

-¿Cree de verdad que Akutsu-san atrae problemas?- Preguntó sin pensar Sakuno, refiriéndose al hombre que tenía al lado, aún seguía con la mirada a Akutsu. El hombre posó su mirada en ella interrogativo. –Verá…, no lo conozco demasiado bien pero…- Pausó unos segundos para pensar bien en lo que decir. –No creo… que sea mala persona-

-¿Sabes bien lo que estás diciendo?- Preguntó extrañado. –Nadie me ha dicho tal cosa de él, siempre han sido quejas-

_Ni yo tampoco lo sé… Debería de darme igual, al fin y al cabo…_

_Es un chico como otro cualquiera y además, parecido a los que conocí. Pero algo me dice que él no es así, las apariencias, a veces, engañan._

Sakuno bajó la mirada reflexionando y sin levantar la mirada respondió.

-Creo que, si tiene amigos como Sengoku-san o Dan-kun, debe de ser una buena persona¿no cree?-

Ann y aquellas chicas seguían cerca de los servicios unos pasos más atrás observando y escuchando la conversación que tenían, Sengoku pasó por su lado y quería acercarse más a Sakuno al escuchar su nombre, pero Ann milagrosamente lo agarró a tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa-desu?- Dan se acercó a ellos y miró en la misma dirección de los mismos. –Ah, es Ryuzaki-chan¿qué está hablando con el productor-desu?-

Sengoku hizo gesto de guardar silencio y Taichi obedeció para escuchar y enterarse de qué pasaba.

El hombre, después de pensar unos segundos en lo que le había dicho Sakuno arqueó una ceja.

-No tiene nada que ver-

-¡Claro que sí!- Insistió Sakuno. -¿Por qué no le da al menos una oportunidad? Seguro que hace bien su trabajo, yendo a lo suyo, sin molestar a nadie-

Taichi entonces comprendió de quién hablaban y no pudo aguantarse el hecho de intervenir, Sengoku lo siguió.

-¡Ryuzaki-chan tiene razón-desu!- Exclamó Dan. –¡Akutsu-sempai, a pesar de las apariencias, no es mala persona!- Sengoku posó una mano en el hombro de Dan. -¿Sengoku-sempai?-

-Estoy de acuerdo- Habló Sengoku. Sakuno sonrió agradecida por la intervención. –Ya le había dicho que, si Akutsu ha dado algún que otro problema, es porque se lo dan a él- Comenzó a andar lentamente alrededor de ellos cruzándose de brazos. –Aquellos que quieren ser mejores, provocan a Akutsu, porque saben que no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Sé que lo mejor que podría hacer él, es ignorarlos, pero ahora, en este sitio, todos son gente de fiar-

Estuvieron durante varios minutos en silencio, esperando la respuesta de aquel hombre. Parecía que se lo estaba pensando.

-Preguntadle a Keigo- Respondió a mala gana, pero accediendo a su pedido, dio media vuelta y se fue marchando del lugar.

Dan y Sakuno se dieron las manos y dieron un infantil salto riendo levemente al conseguir lo que querían.

Sengoku sonrió complacido.

-Sakuno-chan…- Sengoku clavó su mirada en ella. -¿Querrías esta vez una cita conmigo?-

La castaña rió nerviosamente y se sonrojó, seguidamente se inclinó despidiéndose yéndose rápidamente.

-Eso quiere decir un no…- Suspiró y se fue con Dan en busca de Akutsu.

----

Los ensayos prosiguieron como tal, después del descanso. Sakuno le comentó a Atobe sobre lo de Akutsu y la conversación que tuvo con el productor, que era su tío. Se sorprendió bastante el que su tío haya accedido a que Akutsu participase y sonrió triunfante ante el hecho. Él no puso quejas ante eso y aceptó en que Jin participase.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Sengoku y Dan entrar junto con Akutsu, se preguntaba qué hacía ahí sino trabajaba en la obra.

Sakuno al verlo sonrió y Ryoma, estando al lado, la miró sin entender.

-Supongo que ahora está bien- La castaña miró a Ryoma y sonrió al ver que él la miraba de reojo.

Ambos miraron al frente y notaron que Akutsu los observaba, seguidamente caminó hacia ellos, acercándose a Sakuno, parándose frente a ella. La castaña alzó la mirada para verle, él la miraba con el ceño fruncido, como siempre, que parecía estar enfadado con el mundo.

Notó como alzaba una mano y se encogió, agachando la cabeza, creyendo que la golpearía o algo por el estilo. Pero lo que sintió fue como posaba su mano en su cabeza como si fuera una niña, seguidamente, después de echar una rápida mirada a Ryoma, el cual lo observaba arqueando una ceja, volvió junto con Sengoku y Dan.

Sakuno se le quedó mirando como regresaba con los demás, pestañeando varias veces, notando cómo una mano pasaba lentamente cerca de su cara para hacerla volver a la realidad.

-¿Eh?- Miró a su lado, se trataba de Ryoma que la miraba extrañado. –Ya me lo habías dicho… ¿verdad?- Ryoma arqueó una ceja interrogativo. –Debo comenzar en confiar en la gente y hacer que confíen en mí…-

Echizen se sorprendió por el comentario, se rascó detrás de la cabeza mirando el suelo y suspiró. –Más bien lo primero…- La miró de rojo, al ver que ella lo miraba con curiosidad, desvió su atención hacia un lado. –Me… ha entrado sed-

Sakuno rió levemente y se ofreció en traer algunos refrescos para todos.

El peliverde la miraba con disimulo mientras se marchaba felizmente, la notaba de buen humor y en ese momento, sin saber porqué, sintió un alivio tremendo.

Hasta el día del estreno de la obra, sintió que pasaría una eternidad. Siempre había conocido a chicas bastante atrevidas, que siempre ignoraba, desde luego.

Si fuera poco, nunca había tenido una relación con alguna chica, por la simple razón que no salía con toda chica que se le cruzase porque le parecían… estúpidas. Además que no sentía ninguna atracción por alguna, nunca. Pocas eran las que le agradaban, solo en ese sentido, para una amistad, el ejemplo era Ann.

Luego está ésta chica que entró en la obra por casualidad, demasiado tímida, que siente temor ante los chicos por algo que le pasó, aunque una idea se le cruza. Como aquella que recuerda vagamente en la que ayudó disimuladamente saliendo del supermercado, la cual era molestada por unos chicos. Odiaba a aquellos que se aprovechaban de las personas débiles en esa faceta, incapaces de revelarse ante ellos para que les dejasen en paz. Aún recuerda, pero vagamente, el rostro de aquella chica, asustada, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Suspiró fastidiado, alzó la mirada al frente, viendo como Sakuno repartía refrescos a todo el mundo con algo de timidez. Sonrió para sí y pensó que la castaña se podría apañar bastante bien si sigue así, que logrará abrirse, o al menos, eso esperaba.

Pestañeó varias veces al toparse con una Ponta de uva justo en sus narices, retrocedió un poco, viendo a la castaña sonriendo amablemente.

-A-aquí tienes-

Ryoma cogió la lata en sus manos y agradeció levemente en un murmullo de seguida que abría el Ponta. La miró de reojo, ella mirada desde su lado a Akutsu, quien estaba junto a Sengoku y Dan hablando, junto con otros chicos. Ella suspiró.

Arqueó una ceja por aquella reacción. Recordó lo sucedido y escuchado hace unos momentos en los pasillos. ¿Será verdad que le gustase Akutsu Jin?

-Como pensaba, las apariencias engañan- Sonrió volteando a ver a Ryoma, él nuevamente no entendía. ¿De qué hablaba? -

Mientras bebía del Ponta, miraba hacia delante, donde estaba Akutsu y no puedo evitar preguntar, de manera _disimulada_.

-Ne¿es cierto que te gusta Akutsu?-

-¿¡EH!?- Exclamó la castaña ruborizándose demasiado. -¡P-para nada¡Y-yo sólo…, yo sólo hice entrar en razón al productor para que lo dejasen trabajar aquí! Me parecía extraño que viniese sin…-

Ryoma la miró y suspiró.

-¿Seguro?- Insistió, más sabía que lo que decía era cierto. Pero, verla de aquella manera le divertía, aunque no lo hiciese notar.

Lo que vio lo dejó bastante atónito, ella lo miró nuevamente, furiosamente sonrojada y frunciendo demasiado el ceño. Juntó sus manos en puños, hasta su pecho.

-¡Qué no¡Mou, ya dije que no me gusta¡Sólo le ayudé¿Qué malo hay en ello?- Espetó extrañamente molesta, Ryoma casi se atraganta con el refresco y la miraba sorprendido.

La miró entrecerrando sus ojos, con aspecto desganado. Le acercó la Ponta hasta el rostro de ella, posándosela en su mejilla, al estar bastante fría ella dio un respingo.

-Bájate un poco los humos, anda- Murmuró mientras se alejaba de ella tomando del Ponta.

Sakuno lo vio alejarse lentamente, y se llevó una mano hasta su mejilla.

Ryoma volteó estando un poco lejos de ella, frunció un poco el ceño, viendo la nueva compañía que tenía al lado.

Se le olvidó por completo aquel individuo. Que nada más llegar el primer día, hizo bastantes migas con ella. Tal vez sea eso, admiraba a Touyama Kintarou por ser tan sociable con la gente. Aunque Ryoma quisiera intentarlo, su orgullo se lo impedía y tenía que ser así de poco hablador y solitario.

Hasta el día del estreno de la obra… pasaría una eternidad.

_Continuará…  
_

* * *

_Digo continuará pero no queda en suspense ni nada XD en fin._

_Aquí era para aclarar sobre Akutsu, bien nombré en algún capitulo que él no trabajaba en la obra xD aquí ya dicen porqué y al final logra entrar x3_

_No mal penséis de Sakuno, es tan buena y considerada que, ayuda a todo el mundo XD y Ryoma, se puso "celoso" del que no debía._

**Capítulo 7 - _Intentando confiar; _**Sakuno no aparece por el estudio, ni siquiera coge el teléfono. Después de saber qué ocurrían van a verla unos cuantos, entre ellos; Ryoma y Kintarou. Éste primero a fuerzas por el pelirrojo.

_Bueno, ahí os dejo un pequeño resumen de lo que sería el 7 xD Kintarou aparecerá más, en este no salió mucho TT gomen!_

_Espero vuestros reviews! n.n que me hacen mucha ilusión xD más para seguir subiendo :D_

_Un saludo._


	7. Intentando confiar

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_Aquí les traigo el capítulo 7 xD_

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 7: 'Intentando confiar'**

_Oía como una voz la llamaba. Permanecía en algún lugar, tumbada y con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía algo cansada y no tenía la menor intención de moverse._

_Pero, vagamente escuchaba una voz. Trataba de ignorarla por completo, creyendo que era alucinaciones suyas o que no tenía la menor importancia._

_Entre abrió sus ojos con pesadez, se sentía de verdad muy cansada. Una luz muy intensa no la dejaba ver con claridad y volvió a cerrarlos._

_Decidió ignorar aquella voz y seguir durmiendo, estaba bastante bien donde estaba y sin moverse._

_Pero era imposible._

_Algo le vino a la cabeza, diciéndole que tenía por hacer algo muy importante. Frunció el entrecejo captando qué era, pero no recordaba. Estaba aquella voz que la llamaba y la que la alertaba de algo._

_Volvió a entre abrir los ojos y aún no veía demasiado bien por aquella luz tan intensa, se llevó una mano lentamente a sus ojos, intentando hacer sombra y ver mejor. No era de mucho, pero de algo sirvió._

_Una imagen borrosa, pudo ver una silueta de alguien que no podía decir bien quién era. Pero pudo percatarse de que llevaba el pelo corto y liso._

_Con la otra mano, la iba alzando con pesadez hacia aquella imagen que no logró alcanzar nunca._

----

Guardó el móvil por cuarta vez algo fastidiada. No sabía bien la razón por la que no había aparecido.

Aquella mujer le dijo que viniese sola, ya que ella iría un poco antes para arreglar algunas cosas. ¿Por qué llega tan tarde? Descartó la idea de que se le hubieran pegado las sábanas, ella siempre había llegado temprano desde que estaba allí. En otras palabras, era demasiado responsable.

Paseando por los pasillos sin saber qué hacer, miró por enésima vez el reloj de pared que había cerca, nuevamente suspiró hastiada.

_Demasiado tarde…_

Se dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo. Alzó su mirada y se fijó en los vestuarios masculinos de Echizen y los demás. Se trajo una mano al mentón pensativa, tal vez ellos sepan algo que ella no.

Asintió para sí misma y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tocando levemente en ella.

'_¡Pasa!'_

Se escuchó decir desde el interior. Ella, tranquilamente, abrió la puerta pero, lo que vio detrás de ella no le convenció demasiado.

Sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza, vergüenza y rabia.

Por acto reflejo cerró los ojos fuertemente y salió de la sala dando un portazo. No articuló ninguna palabra.

A los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta saliendo de ella aquél que la puso así, además de sus compañeros que no tenían vergüenza alguna.

-¿Porqué te has puesto así?- Preguntó Momoshiro sin entender. Ella estaba de brazos cruzados bastante molesta y algo sonrojada por lo sucedido. -¡Vamos, Ann¡Si no me lo dices…!-

-¿Tengo que decirlo?- Interrumpió. –¡Si no estabais visibles deberías haberlo dicho, caramba!- Exclamó enfadada.

Momoshiro arqueó una ceja, miró a Ryoma a su lado, que estaba igual que él, junto con Kaidoh e Inui. Éste último escribía como siempre en su libreta, parecía emocionado.

-¿Actuáis todos por igual o qué?- Preguntó incrédula. -¡Vaya hombre¡No tenéis vergüenza!-

Momoshiro echó una carcajada al mirar a Ann unos segundos. Ésta lo miraba cada vez más molesta, no sabía el porqué ahora él se reía de ella.

Momo, después de un buen rato, se iba secando las lágrimas de la risa mientras posaba una mano en la cabeza de la chica.

-¡Ya va¡Perdona!- Dijo entre risas. -¡No sabía que te afectaría tanto… el hecho de ver a un hombre en ropa interior!- Ésto último lo dijo alzando la voz, haciendo sonrojar mucho más a Ann.

-¡No grites, idiota!- Gritó molesta tapándole la boca a Momo. Miró hacia atrás y no vio a nadie y suspiró. –¡A la próxima, avisa!- Momoshiro pestañeó varias veces y se quitó levemente la mano de Ann para hablar.

-¿Avisar¿Para saber que estamos semidesnudos y entrar?- Preguntó con ironía viendo el notorio enfado de la chica y se echó un poco más atrás poniendo a Ryoma delante suya, utilizándolo de escudo.

-Paso de ti…- Murmuró Ann por lo bajo. Suspiró echando su rabia y miró a Ryoma. –Echizen-kun- Ryoma la miró arqueando una ceja. –Si no te has dado cuenta, Sakuno-chan no ha aparecido- Miró a los demás para que supieran que hablaba con todos. -¿Alguno sabe qué le ha pasado o si la ha visto?-

Todos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Eh¿Falta Sakuno-chan?- De los vestuarios, salió otro chico. -¡Tal vez su abuela sepa algo!-

-Ah, hola Touyama-kun- Saludó Ann, no recordó haberlo visto con los demás, aunque bien dicho, no se fijó demasiado. –Sí, bueno, pero no he visto a Sumire-san por ningún lado-

Echizen observaba como cada uno quedaba pensativo con una mano en el mentón, aunque, al mirar a su lado vio a Kintarou que de pronto alzó la mano para que todos le pusieran atención.

-¡Llamemos a su casa, pues!- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ya llamé varias veces pero no cogían el teléfono…- Respondió Ann. –Aunque probemos por última vez- Kintaro asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. –Pero…-

-¿Qué ocurre Ann?- Preguntó Momoshiro.

-Que pruebe esta vez alguien distinto. Tal vez Sakuno-chan no quiera venir por algún motivo y si al ver mi número, que se lo di el otro día, reflejado en el móvil no contestará para no poner alguna excusa…- Explicó la chica. -¿Quién se anima?-

Momoshiro declaró que no tenía saldo, Kaidoh sin batería, Inui lo estaba usando, Kintarou ni siquiera tenía. Todos posaron la mirada en Ryoma, éste tragó saliva, Ann sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó, junto con Momoshiro, a registrarle la ropa para hallar el móvil para que él llamara, claro.

Ryoma se negó al principio, pero Inui tuvo que amenazarle con sus zumos. Suspiró resignado y sacó perezosamente el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Qué remedio…- Ann le acercó el suyo para que copiara el número y lo marcara. Seguidamente se lo llevó al oído esperando a que alguien lo cogiera.

----

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, notaba como le pesaba el cuerpo. Sin moverse, miró su alrededor al escuchar un sonido, concretamente el de su móvil. Aquel sonido que emitía, era el que tenía para los números desconocidos. ¿Quién sería?

Se incorporó lentamente para coger el móvil a su lado en la mesa de noche, al tenerlo en sus manos, se echó nuevamente, contestando.

-Diga…- Su voz sonó débil, con un tono bastante bajo.

-_¿Ryuzaki?_- Se escuchó al otro lado del aparato, algunos murmullos lo acompañaban. –_No os peguéis tanto a mí, que no dejáis…_-

-_¿Sakuno-chan¿Estás bien?_- Ésta vez habló Ann sin quitarle el aparato a Ryoma. -_¿Dónde estás?_-

-¿Ann-san?- Quedó unos segundos en silencio, miró rápidamente su despertador y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. -¡Ah, es muy tarde¡Acabo de despertar!-

-_¿Te ocurre algo?_-

-¿Eh¿R-Ryoma-kun?- Miró a su alrededor, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. –Esto…, no acostumbro a quedarme dormida tanto tiempo. Me pesa el cuerpo y siento que la cabeza me da vueltas…-

-_Tal vez sea eso. Los cambios de climas tan bruscos son algo molesto_- Respondió Ryoma soltando un suspiro. Se escuchó como alguien le quitaba el móvil.

-_¿Sakuno-chan¿Estás sola en casa?_- Ésta vez era Kintarou.

-Estoy sola en casa, Touyama-kun- Sakuno hizo el intento de incorporarse en la cama y quedar sentada. –Pero no te preocupes, con un poco de reposo se me quitará en el resto del día-

-_¡Mou, Koshimae!_- Ryoma volvió a apoderarse del móvil.

-_Pues…_- Miró el suelo pensativo, sin saber qué decir. Ann se lo arrebató de nuevo y Ryoma frunció el ceño.

-_¿Te encuentras mal, Sakuno-chan? Pues mejor te quedas en casa descansando. Si tu abuela no lo sabe nosotros se lo comunicaremos¿de acuerdo?_-

Sakuno respondió afirmando. El resto la saludaron y le desearon que se recuperara. Al entregarle por fin el aparato a su dueño, éste debía de decirle algo para colgar, pero se quedó con él en las manos mirando el móvil, sin nada qué decir.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Sakuno por si se habían olvidado de ella. –Ano…-

-_¡Vamos, Echizen-kun!_- Se escuchó decir a Ann.

-_¡La vas a tener todo el día esperando!_- Gritó Momoshiro.

-_Psché… Buen día_- Contestó a mala gana colgando.

Cerró lentamente la tapa del móvil y suspiró. No le gustaba para nada sentirse así, era realmente molesto el hecho de permanecer en cama todo el día, aburrida. Con aquellos dolores de cabeza y mareos.

Se volvió a echar sobre la cama dispuesta a dormir un poco, así por lo menos, se le iría el día volando, esperando que al despertar, esté muchísimo mejor.

----

Estuvieron molestando durante bastante rato a Ryoma, por la forma de despedirse de Sakuno, aunque, esperándose del peliverde, no haría mucho.

Después de tanto buscar lograron contactar con Sumire, explicaron que Sakuno no se encontraba bien y se quedó en casa descansando. Ésta ante eso, dijo que se pasaría por su casa más tarde, Ann se ofreció en acompañarla para ver a Sakuno e inesperadamente para todos, Kintarou también quiso ir, claro que, si no había molestia.

Sumire le sonrió y asintió, podía ir él también a verla, ante la respuesta, el pelirrojo sonrió en agradecimiento.

Ryoma tan sólo los miraba de reojo, Touyama se percató de ello y se acercó a él.

-¡Koshimae!- Alzó la voz para llamar su atención. -¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- Ryoma lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, suspiró fastidiado.

-Ne, primero deberías pedir permiso¿no te parece?- Respondió indiferente. –Aún así…-

-¡Ah, es cierto!- Interrumpió. -¡Perdón, Sumire-san!- Inclinó su cabeza en disculpa. Sumire rió por lo bajo.

-No hay problema, en el coche hay sitio. Mi nieta se alegrará por las visitas-

-Espera un momento, yo no…-

-¡Genial¿Verdad, Koshimae?- Ryoma lo fulminó con la mirada al ser nuevamente interrumpido.

-¡Sé amable, Echizen!- Momoshiro le revolvió el pelo.

-Psché…-

----

Pasos apresuraros se dirigían hacia el estudio. Alzó la mirada impresionada por lo grandísimo que era.

Al mirar su reloj de muñeca, indicándole que aún deberían de estar con los ensayos, sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Ya verás, Sakuno!- Se dijo para sí misma. -¡Aquí está Tomoka para inspeccionar si este sitio te conviene o no!- Reía mientras se adentraba al edificio.

Seguía su camino mirando los alrededores, gente yendo de un lado a otro. Hasta que un hombre se fijó en ella y la hizo parar.

-Señorita- Llamó, Tomoka lo miró arqueando una ceja. –No me suena el haberte visto por aquí¿quién eres?-

La chica le explicó que era amiga de Sakuno, pero el hombre ladeaba la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, algunos entraban y decían cualquier cosa para poder entrar.

Ella estalló, diciéndole que era imposible lo que decía, ya que nadie conocía a Sakuno, en el mundillo del espectáculo cabe decir. Pero el hombre no entraba en razón.

Unos chicos se acercaron, eran tres concretamente. Uno de ellos se adelantó y preguntó el qué pasaba, por lo tanto el hombre lo explicó. El chico retrocedió un paso al ver la mirada asesina de Tomoka.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó la chica. -¿Tú también me vas a decir que no soy amiga de Sakuno?- El chico suspiró y se rascó por detrás de la cabeza.

-Ne¿cómo te llamas?- Preguntó el chico, los otros dos se escondían detrás del susto que le daban Tomoka.

-Osakada Tomoka- Él permaneció unos segundos pensativo, como intentando recordar, ya que le sonaba el nombre. –La cosa es que… me suena-

-¡Seguro que Sakuno os habló de mí, avisando de que vendría de visita!- Otro de los chicos salió de su escondite.

-¡Yo si lo recuerdo, Horio-kun!- Dijo, Tomoka ensanchó la sonrisa. –Pero…- Su compañero lo siguió.

-Creo que Ryuzaki-san no ha venido hoy- La chica pestañeó varias veces y se humedeció el labio.

-¡Ah, es cierto! Tachibana-san dijo que no se encontraba bien- Prosiguió Horio.

-¡¿EH¡¿Sakuno no ha venido hoy?!- Exclamó alterada Tomoka. –Mou…, yo que quería darle una sorpresa…- Horio se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Va, otro día será Osakada- Tomoka se quitó el brazo bruscamente y lo miró molesta.

-¿Y vosotros¿Quiénes sois?-

-Soy Kachirô, él Katsuo y…- Horio se adelantó a decir, con aires de grandeza y mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Horio Satoshi¡Me conocerás por mis dos años de experiencia en el espectáculo!- Tomoka arqueó una ceja.

-No te conozco de nada- Dijo cortante.

Horio empezó a replicarle, bastante valor tuvo, pensaron Katsuo y Kachirô. Entre tanto jaleo por las discusiones, aquel hombre no sabía qué hacer, milagrosamente para él, pasaba de cerca Atobe que comentó sobre la situación. Keigo hizo un gesto para que se retirara, que él se encargaba.

Se acercó lentamente ellos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó de manera autoritaria. -¿Hay algún problema?- Tomoka lo miró de la misma forma en la que miraba a Horio. Atobe carraspeó. -¿Señorita?-

-¡Claro que la hay!- Exclamó. –Había venido aquí para visitar a mi amiga Sakuno- Miró de reojo a aquellos tres chicos. –Y ellos me dicen que no ha venido hoy al no encontrarse bien. ¿Es eso cierto?-

-Exacto- Afirmó. -¿Así que tú eres la amiga que Sakuno dijo que vendría un día?- Ella asintió. –Pues parece que has escogido un mal día, aunque, nadie se esperaba lo de la pequeña dama-

Tomoka arqueó una ceja interrogativa ante tal mencionado. ¿Se refiere a Sakuno como pequeña dama?

Volvió al ataque de preguntas sobre las confianzas hacia su amiga, quería saber si todos eran amables con ella, que la tratasen bien. Ni pensar que dejará que ella vaya a trabajar con ellos aguantándose las impertinencias de todo estúpido que se le presente, pero para ello, tendría que ver la relación que tienen con Sakuno y ella, conocer mejor a esos chicos, para ver si son de fiar.

Sin darse cuenta, se había vuelto algo sobre protectora con Sakuno, por la experiencia que tuvo hace años.

Sumire apareció y se acercó al ver a Tomoka, se sorprendió bastante al verla discutir con Horio o hacerle todo tipo de preguntas a Atobe sobre Sakuno.

La mujer tosió levemente para que se fijaran en ella.

-¡Sumire!- Tomoka esbozó una sonrisa esperanzadora al verla aparecer. -¡Dígales que soy amiga de Sakuno!- Sumire agitó la mano riendo nerviosamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, claro. Pero he de decirte que mi nieta no se encuentra bien y no vino hoy- Explicó. –Si quieres, en cuanto terminemos puedes venir conmigo a su casa-

-¡Claro, encantada!-

Atobe suspiró fastidiado al ser masacrado por miles de preguntas hechas por aquella niña, se masajeó la sien e hizo gesto para marcharse, despidiéndose de los presentes.

La anciana Ryuzaki condujo a Tomoka hasta donde estaban haciendo sus ensayos, siendo seguidas por el trío, Horio, Katsuo y Kachirô. Al entrar, Tomoka abrió sus ojos emocionada al ver a tantos _idols_ juntos.

Frunció el ceño de repente y negó rápidamente con la cabeza diciéndose a sí misma que no debería confiarse por muy famosillos que fueran. La mayoría se las tenía bastante creídos.

Y por supuesto tenía pensado en averiguar el que, a las espaldas de Sumire y la propia Sakuno, estos chicos la respetaran.

De lejos se fijó en unos chicos, concretamente Momoshiro, Tezuka, Fuji y Ryoma. Llevaban un libreto que supuso que eran el guión de la obra, y por lo visto, ensayaban una escena.

_¡Uahhh¡Qué suerte tiene Sakuno!_

Se decía la chica maravillada. Aunque desconfíe de ellos, admitía que eran verdaderamente apuestos.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos comenzaron a recoger y dejar como estaba el lugar. Pudo observar como algunos se acercaban finalmente a Sumire y decían que recogerían sus cosas de los vestuarios y se reunirían con ella enseguida.

Pero, hubo alguien, mirada ambarina y cabellos verdosos que se lo estaba pensando o tal vez estaba demasiado en su mundo. Pero después de todo, fue arrastrado por un pelirrojo que decía '¡Koshimae!'

Justo al llegar al coche, Sumire hizo esperar a Tomoka, diciéndole que en breves instantes llegarán el resto. A eso empezó a sospechar que alguien más quería ir a ver a Sakuno.

Cuando llegaron, Ryoma inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo y entró el primero, en el asiento delantero al lado de Sumire.

Seguidamente, en los asientos traseros, se sentaron en orden, Tomoka, en el medio Ann y por último Kintarou.

Miraba a cada uno con curiosidad, Ann le pareció la mar de simpática, pensó que tal vez ella sea la chica que tanto hablaba Sakuno últimamente. A Kintarou lo reconocía vagamente, y a Ryoma de haberlo visto por televisión.

Afirmó que debería ver cómo se llevan con Sakuno, si ve que es favorable, empezará a sentirse más aliviada por el hecho de que Sakuno pudiera abrirse a más personas.

----

Al parecer, el medicamento que se tomó antes de dormir le había hecho algún efecto, no se sentía mareada, pero le trastocaba un poco la cabeza. Durmió hasta cerca de una hora y le pareció que fue durante un día entero.

Miró de reojo el reloj despertador que tenía al lado y suspiró. Pensando que a esa hora es cuando ya habría salido de los ensayos.

Debía de admitirlo, desde que estaba allí, sintió que, por primera vez, pudiera levantarse cada mañana con una alegría. Sin ningún nudo en el estómago a cuando iba a algún lugar por obligación.

Le gustaba ir allí.

Seguía con su pijama de dos piezas, pantalón largo y camiseta de manga corta, ambos, de color rosado pálido. Su pelo lo había sujeto en dos coletas bajas, que caían levemente sobre sus hombros, sin olvidar sus lentes, que al despertar le servían para poder leer cómodamente. Pero lo había dejado de seguida al sentir leves punzadas en la sien.

Se fijó en su escritorio donde yacía aquella caja de música que le había regalado Ann, lo cogió suavemente y se echó en la cama boca abajo, dándole cuerda para abrirla y escuchar aquella melodía que la relajaba totalmente mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

En breve sonó el timbre e hizo sobresaltar a la castaña de la cama, cerró la caja colocándola en su sitio y salió rápidamente a atender.

Sí, su madre estaba fuera nuevamente por el mismo motivo que anteriormente, su abuela materna.

Miró por la ranura de la puerta pero le fue imposible ver a alguien, estaba oscuro, como si estuviesen tapando el agujero. Tragó saliva y abrió la puerta lentamente con el seguro puesto, por si acaso.

Echó una pequeña mirada preguntando quién era. Pero, al ver a su abuela tras ella, viendo como despegaba la mano de la puerta, rió un poco. Recordaba que su abuela hacía aquello cuando iba a visitarla.

-Un momento- Dijo, cerrando la puerta para quitar el seguro y abrirla de nuevo. –Pasa…-

Al abrir sufrió uno de los abrazos de su amiga Tomoka, mientras ésta gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, preguntando cómo se encontraba. Cuando pudo despojarse un poco de ella, miró detrás y se sorprendió al ver a Ann, Kintarou y sobre todo, a Ryoma, que estaba un poco más atrás con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos y mirándolos de reojo.

Sumire le comentó que se preocupaban por ella y vinieron a verla por voluntad propia. Sakuno se sonrojó levemente bajando la mirada, Kintarou sonrió y se le abalanzó a frotarle la cabeza.

Su abuela se adentró a la cocina y notó que no había señales de que hubiera comido algo, Sakuno se lo confirmó.

-¿Has tenido fiebre Sakuno?- Preguntó su abuela mientras miraba la nevera.

-No lo sé…- Respondió dudosa. –No lo creo…-

-¡Déjame ver Sakuno-chan!- Exclamó Kintarou acercándose a la chica posando su frente contra la de ella. Sakuno abrió sus ojos sonrojándose aún más, viendo al pelirrojo tan de cerca. –Huum, al parecer no tienes, menos mal- Dijo separándose mientras sonreía muy abiertamente.

Tomoka observaba todo lo que hacían, notaba que aquel chico tenía demasiadas confianzas, pero no parece tener malas intenciones, aunque, lo que notó en otro, fue lo que la dejó confusa.

Ryoma estaba a un lado de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos aún, observaba la situación para luego desviar su mirada a un lado suspirando fastidiado.

Lo que se pudo dar cuenta es que, desde que llegó no había abierto la boca, ni siquiera para saludar, que simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Había leído en algunas revistas que no era muy hablador y ahora, que lo veía con sus propios ojos pudo reconocer que era cierto. Pero, aquel comportamiento, no sabía si estaba molesto por la escenita del pelirrojo hacia Sakuno, o porque estaba ya harto de estar allí. Si era lo último¿qué hacía allí? Se preguntaba Tomoka.

Sumire decidió ir a comprar algo de fruta, si Sakuno no tenía mucho apetito, la fruta le iría bien. Ann decidió ir a acompañarla y Tomoka se quedó en casa, mandando a Sakuno a su habitación acompañados por aquellos chicos, pero advirtiéndoles que no le hicieran nada malo, a lo que Ryoma arqueó una ceja interrogativo y Kintarou lo mismo, pero mirando confuso a su compañero, éste se encogió de hombros y siguió a Sakuno muy seguido de Kintarou.

Osakada decidió prepararle sopa, siempre le vendría bien para el cuerpo.

Sakuno dejó entrar a Kintarou y Ryoma a su habitación algo apenada, al entrar se sentó en la cabecera de su cama, invitándolos a ellos a que se sentaran también. Pero sólo lo hizo Kintarou, Ryoma permaneció de pie observando la habitación.

La chica los observaba sin saber qué hacer para que no hubiera ese ambiente tan… tenso.

Era un silencio algo incómodo.

Cuando quería abrir la boca para dar algún tema, aunque sea innecesario, Kintarou se le adelantó.

-¡Tienes un cuarto muy bonito!- Ella pestañeó varias veces observándole curiosa. -¿Sabes? Cuando me enteré que hoy no te sentías bien, me preocupó. Cuando te veía cada día, sonriendo tan afectuosamente, hablando animadamente con Ann-chan…- La miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Pensé que no había forma de romper aquello, ni un simple malestar. Viéndote tan feliz y rebosante de energía-

Sakuno le sorprendió aquel comentario de Kintarou, se sonrojó levemente y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Pues ya ves que sí- Contestó.

Kintarou sonrió y al verla mejor agrandó sus ojos. Seguidamente miró a Ryoma.

-¡Ne, Koshimae!- El nombrado lo miró de reojo. -¿Verdad que Sakuno-chan está muy mona así?-

El chico arqueó una ceja interrogativo, el pelirrojo señaló a la chica, la cual estaba confundida y sonrojada. Llevaba el cabello diferente a como lo llevaba siempre, estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas, acompañado de aquellos inocentes sonrojos.

-¿Adorable, eh?- Rió el pelirrojo.

'_Kin-chan es demasiado inocente e ignorante en ese tipo de temas. Ve a Ryuzaki-chan como un peluche adorable.'_

Ryoma bufó ante aquellas palabras de Shiraishi. ¿Touyama, inocente? Ver a una chica como un peluche… adorable era algo anormal. Vio al pelirrojo en una leve mirada, él le sonrió y Ryoma apartó la mirada.

Apostaba que ese chico se hacía el tonto, se mostraba inocente para tener más cercanía al sexo contrario.

-¿No vas a decirle nada, Koshimae?- El peliverde lo miró interrogante. –Ha faltado hoy por estar enferma¿recuerdas?-

-Huum…-

-N-no hace falta, ya llamó antes, no tiene importancia. Además estoy mejor-

-No te esfuerces demasiado- Ella lo miró sorprendida. –Deberías cuidarte más y descansar- Kintarou sonrió satisfecho.

-Muy bien dicho, Koshimae- Rió el chico acariciando la cabeza de la muy sonrojada Sakuno.

Ryoma frunció el ceño y su mirada quedó clavada en una cajita de música. A los pocos segundos, Touyama quiso tomar un poco de agua, estaba sediento. Sakuno le indicó que fuera a la cocina donde Tomoka y se lo pidiera a ella, ya que sabe dónde están las cosas.

Ella se fijó que Ryoma permanecía callado con la mirada fija en la caja de música, sonrió y se levantó para cogerla y abrirla delante de él.

-Es… un regalo que me hizo Ann-san el otro día- Comentaba mientras escuchaba y observaba dulcemente la caja. Él la miraba mientras la escuchaba hablar. –En una tienda de antigüedades…-

Echizen arqueó una ceja, intentando recordar de qué le sonaba aquello.

-Sin previo aviso¿te lo puedes creer?- Continuó esbozando una sonrisa. –Me dijo que era por ser nueva en el mundo del espectáculo- Rió un poco. –Qué ironía…, nunca pensé hacer todo esto. Con lo miedo que me dan los escenarios-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó automáticamente Ryoma sin darse cuenta. Ella lo miró y sonrió mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la cama y se sentaba.

-La sensación de estar sobre él, de que un montón de personas te están observando, esperando algo de ti… Me da miedo. Porque sé de antemano que me quedaré helada, sin habla y echaré a correr- Contestó soltando una risita al decir lo último. Ryoma acto seguido se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Huum- Murmuró mientras se rascaba por detrás de la cabeza. –Pero ésta vez no te puede pasar eso. No estarás sola y no tienes porqué sentir miedo-

Sakuno le sonrió complacida. –Lo sé-

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio observando la caja de música que Sakuno había posado sobre sus piernas. Ésta vez el silencio no era para nada incómodo, aquella melodía los envolvía.

-¿Te… gusta?- Preguntó nerviosa Sakuno, refiriéndose a la melodía. Ryoma apartó la mirada.

-No está mal…-

-Ne…, Ryoma-kun- El chico la miró de reojo. -¿Sabes? Haré un esfuerzo en… confiar en la gente… será difícil para mi, nunca he estado relacionada con demasiada gente, pero… juro que lo intentaré-

-Se dice… lo conseguiré- Corrigió el peliverde. Ella rió y asintió.

Ryoma la seguía mirando, echado un poco hacia atrás apoyando sus manos a su espalda, sobre la cama. Sakuno desvió la mirada por inercia, al sentirse algo incómoda por la mirada ambarina sobre ella. Luego la volvió a mirar algo sorprendida al notar que tomaba una de sus coletas en sus manos.

-Llevas el pelo muy largo- Comentó, jalando más del manojo de pelo que tenía en su mano.

-R-Ryoma-kun…- Susurró nerviosa, le estaba tirando del pelo cada vez más.

Él se incorporó quedando finalmente sentado como antes, pero sin soltarle el pelo y, una vez más tiraba de él. Sakuno lo miró arqueando una ceja, aunque unos leves tonos rosas yacían en sus mejillas inevitablemente.

-Demasiado largo- Repitió. Ella le quitó la coleta de sus manos y lo agarró por si se atrevía a cogérselo de nuevo. –Huum…-

Alzó una mano, ella creía que iba a repetir aquella acción, pero la altura de la mano ascendió, hasta su frente. Ella abrió los ojos mirando hacia arriba, la mano de Ryoma, luego lo miró a él, que arqueó una ceja y mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Nani…?-

Seguidamente le dio un suave golpe en su frente, haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco, Sakuno se llevó una mano hasta su frente y lo miró con reproche. Él le sacó la lengua con desgana, aunque interiormente se sentía triunfante.

-Moou…-

Kintarou fue en ayuda de las bolsas con Sumire y Ann, ya que al final habían comprado muchas más cosas.

Tomoka había terminado la sopa y se la llevaba a Sakuno pero quedó tras la puerta al escuchar la conversación de ambos jóvenes.

La chica sonrió internamente y miró al techo esperanzada.

Desde luego esperaba que Sakuno cambiara junto a ellos, y quizás… ¿porqué no? Tal vez haya alguna que otra sorpresa.

_Continuará…  
_

* * *

_Qué manía con el continuará xD en fin..._

_Si Ryoma sigue así dejará atolondrada a la pobre Sakuno (con los golpecitos en la frente xD) lo digo porque siempre será así x.x_

**Capítulo 8: _Recaída; _**Sakuno sigue tratando con su resfriado, Eiji pide a la castaña quedar con todos ellos, pero antes ella debe de hacer unas cosas. Al terminar y poder reunirse con ellos por fin, algo le impide, pero alguien que menos se espera la ayuda...¿quién será?

_Ya no digo más u.u xDD ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! En serio ;O; Espero que este les guste! Les espera un montón de cosas! nyahaha xD_

_Cuídense mucho! Y espero volver a verles en este capítulo! n.n_

_Un saludo.__  
_


	8. Recaída

_¡Bueenas:D_

_Aquí por fin con el capítulo 8 xDD_

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 8: 'Recaída'**

Ignoró por completo el leve resfriado que había pillado, levantándose aquella mañana apresuradamente para marchar con su abuela hacia el estudio.

Aquel malestar del día anterior era no más que un comienzo para el constipado. Sentía algo trastocada la cabeza, no mucho, pero algo notaba. También lo dejó estar ya que se dijo que era por el resfriado, cualquiera le pasa.

Encima el día no era muy bueno, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, las nubes se agrupaban y así hacían un día nublado. En el que a poco podría comenzar a llover.

Lo bueno todo esto, era que saldría antes, pero en general. Le vendría de perlas, ya que, tenía pensado de ir a la susodicha universidad en la que ingresaría para pedir los papeles de la matrícula. Mejor hacer las cosas de antemano y así luego no se le vendría todo de golpe.

Por suerte, muchos decían que la mejor época de estudiante era en la universidad, ya que, ahí entraban las personas a las que van precisamente para estudiar y no para molestar a otros. En cierto modo se sentía algo aliviada, pero, hasta que no vea su respectiva clase no se quedaría tranquila del todo.

En los ensayos estuvo casi todo el rato con estornudos además de estar rodeada de pañuelos y se había tomado un medicamento para así aliviar el malestar de la nariz.

Era algo extraño pillar un resfriado en pleno verano. Y le habían advertido que si se sentía mal que no dudara en avisarlo y marcharse así a casa, pero siempre respondía que estaba bien.

Al terminar, Eiji quiso hacerla ir con ellos ya que la última vez al no asistir, prometió que saldría con ellos algún día.

-¡Gomen, Eiji-sempai! Tengo algo que hacer primero- Decía mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso. –Si no salgo tan tarde, te aviso y me reencuentro con vosotros¿de acuerdo?- Concluyó sonriéndole.

-¡Muy bien! Pero¿adónde vas?- Al preguntar recibió un leve golpe en la cabeza. -¡Mou, duele!-

-No preguntes esas cosas, Eiji- Regaño Oishi. –Si no lo ha dicho desde el principio es por algo- Kikumaru infló las mejillas en modo de protesta.

-No pasa nada, Oishi-sempai- Intervino Sakuno. –No es para tanto, voy a por la matrícula para entrar en la universidad de Seigaku, sólo eso- Eiji sonrió triunfante.

-De acuerdo, Sakuno-chan. Si sales antes, te reencontrarás con nosotros, pues- Sakuno asintió. -¿Tenías el número de Ochibi, verdad?-

-¿Eh?- La chica sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a buscar. –No, no lo tengo-

-¡Claro que sí! A no ser que hayas borrado el listado de las llamadas realizadas anteriormente-

Al cabo de unos segundos Sakuno comprendió a qué se refería, a la última llamada de Ryoma cuando ella faltó a los ensayos.

-Ah, sí, lo tengo aquí. Ahora lo apunto…-

Se despidió amablemente de Eiji y Oishi, al guardar el número de Ryoma por fin, salió del estudio casi tropezando con Kaidoh, estaba algo distraída guardando el móvil en el bolso. Después de disculparse varias veces, se despidió de él y se marchó al fin.

_Mamushi_ se quedó un buen rato viendo como Sakuno se alejaba. Desde hace días que nota algo extraño, una sensación de haberla visto en alguna parte antes de que ella entrara en la obra. Y al parecer se dio cuenta de que a Ryoma le pasaba lo mismo.

Echó una última mirada y siguió su camino con su típico sonido de la serpiente en busca de sus compañeros.

----

Acabaron en unas canchas de tenis callejeras, a veces, les gustaba ir a jugar un poco en sus ratos libres. Sólo faltaba Tezuka, nuevamente asuntos que atender, esta vez, de su familia, y Fuji, que se fue con Yuuta a acompañar a su hermana mayor en las compras.

Optaron jugar partidos de dobles comenzando con Kikumaru junto con Oishi contra Inui junto con Kaidoh.

Ann los acompañó para observar y animarles. Se sentó en unas bancas junto con Momo y Ryoma mientras veían el partido.

Ann comentó donde había ido Sakuno, sobre la matrícula a la universidad, Momoshiro se sorprendió, se preguntaba, que si en cuanto comenzasen las clases tendría tiempo para la obra y los estudios.

La chica alzó la mirada al cielo y suspiró. Temía que se pusiera a llover.

-Espero que no nos pille la lluvia ahora- Comentó Ann sin apartar la vista del cielo. –No me agrada demasiado que llueva- Sonrió.

-A mí tampoco- Reconoció Momo. –Tendría que quedarme encerrado debido a ella- Ann lo miró y arqueó una ceja.

-No, Momoshiro-kun- Suspiró y fijó su mirada en el partido. –Tuve una conversación curiosa con una persona respecto a la lluvia…- Sonrió con melancolía.

Momoshiro y Ryoma la observaron de reojo sin entender, Echizen ignoró y siguió viendo el partido.

'_No los odio. Los días de lluvia no los detesto pero…, me hacen sentir mal, algo decaída. Cada vez que miro el cielo, las nubes juntándose y oscureciéndolo, siempre me da la sensación de que es un día bastante… triste. Y al comenzar a llover, el cielo se desahoga con su llanto.'_

Ann sonrió al recordar, dirigiéndosela a Momo para que no se preguntara qué pasaba. Así dirigieron la atención finalmente al partido, el cual iba ganando Oishi y Eiji, no por menos eran llamados 'Golden pair' en el instituto.

Inui no paraba de hacer cálculos en los que al final, ilógicamente según él, le salían erróneos.

-Mada mada dane…- Murmuró Ryoma al ver otro error de Inui. Se levantó y avisó que iría en busca de una Ponta.

Mientras se iba alejando hacia la máquina de refrescos escuchaba algunos gritos de Ann animando a Kaidoh e Inui que no parecían mejorar en el partido. Sólo llevaban tres juegos ganados.

Metió una moneda en la ranura de la máquina y eligió Ponta de uva, como siempre. La abrió, bebió un poco de ella y miró nuevamente el cielo algo distraído.

-Detesto los días como estos…- Murmuró inconscientemente y entrecerró los ojos pensativo.

'_¡Cuidado!'_

'_¡Dios mío¡Ayuda!'_

'_¡Aguanta, por favor!'_

Abrió un poco más los ojos algo confundido de ese recuerdo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y siguió bebiendo del Ponta, ésta vez, mirando el suelo.

Alzó la mirada hacia los demás al escuchar su nombre, le tocaba el turno a él junto con Momoshiro. Inui y Kaidoh habían perdido.

Sonrió sarcástico ajustándose la gorra y dando unos últimos sorbos al Ponta.

-Debería quitármelo de la cabeza…- Volvió a murmurar antes de marchar. –Después de todo… han pasado casi cuatro años…-

Antes de comenzar el partido, Momoshiro estuvo molestando a Kaidoh por la derrota, a lo que éste obviamente respondía de una forma no muy agradable.

El servicio fue para Ryoma, votó la pelota tres veces mientras que miraba arrogantemente hacia Eiji, el cual tendría que recibir el saque.

-¡Vamos, Ochibi!- Exclamó impaciente el pelirrojo. -¡Acabaréis como Kaidoh e Inui!- Rió estando seguro de que ganaría.

-Eiji, no seas así, nunca se sabe- Intervino Oishi.

-¡Argh¡Echizen, demuéstrales quién eres!- Protestó Momo.

Ryoma suspiró y afirmó de mala gana. Ajustó su gorra y lanzó la pelota hacia arriba mientras daba un leve salto golpeándola con la raqueta. Antes de que Eiji se adelantara a golpearla, la pelota rebotó en el suelo dando un giro y dirigiéndose en dirección de la cara del pelirrojo.

Eiji se apartó unos pasos e intentó devolverla, pero, iba tan rápida que dio con la punta de la raqueta e hizo que se le fuesen de las manos.

-¡Muy bien, Echizen!- Felicitó Momo. -¡Sigue manteniendo el servicio!-

-¡Mou, Ochibi¡A la próxima la devolveré!- Advirtió Eiji, Oishi ladeó la cabeza indicando que era su turno de recibir el saque.

El primer juego lo ganaron con los servicios de Ryoma, el segundo entre ambos pero el golpe que le darían para ese juego, fue Momo.

Al ganar el tercero, Eiji se estaba impacientando, notaba que Ryoma estaba algo más concentrado que la mayoría de veces, pero, además que las pelotas las devolvía demasiado fuertes.

Desde luego no quería perder, Inui había nombrado que para los perdedores se beberían uno de sus zumos asquerosos y por supuesto, era demasiado joven para morir.

-¡Ánimo Momoshiro-kun, Echizen-kun!-

Kikumaru observó de reojo a Ann, luego a Momoshiro quien agitaba su mano sonriente. Una gran sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Eiji.

-No pierdas el tiempo, Momo-sempai- El chico le lanzó una mirada amenazante a Ryoma y fijó su vista en sus contrincantes.

Notaba como Eiji trataba de hablar de algo con Oishi, pero al parecer éste no parecía convencido. Al final el pelirrojo volvió a su puesto refunfuñando de que lo haría solo. ¿Qué estará tramando?

-Vamos Oishi, te toca sacar- Oishi asintió algo preocupado de lo que estaría planeando Eiji.

Mientras se preparaba para dar el saque, Eiji mostró una expresión de lo más inocente y miró al público, donde estaba Ann observándolos.

-¡No te preocupes Ann-chan!- Gritó Eiji, ésta lo miró confusa al igual que todos. -¡Esto está por acabar, tu querido Momo y el muermo de Ochibi nos está dando una paliza!- Aquello lo dijo tan campante con una gran sonrisa, justo cuando Oishi había golpeado la pelota.

-¿Querido…?- Articuló Momo.

-¿Muermo…?- Concluyó Ryoma algo fastidiado.

Momoshiro trató de ignorar aquello para concentrarse y devolver el saque, pero otro comentario de Eiji lo desconcertó.

-¡Y podéis tener el tiempo que queráis para una cita!- Seguía comentando Eiji.

Momo se sonrojó y perdió el equilibrio ante el nerviosismo, la pelota pasó por detrás suya haciendo punto para Oishi y Eiji.

Ann rió por lo bajo sabiendo a donde quería llegar Eiji. Pero notó algo, que aunque hiciese aquello, sólo podría afectar a Momo si se referían a él, aún faltaba Ryoma.

-¿De qué hablas Eiji-sempai?-

Momo comenzó a devolver mejor la pelota, pero estaba algo nervioso por el tema.

-Concéntrate Momo-sempai-

Pidió Ryoma devolviendo otra pelota, Eiji no paraba de hacer comentarios del mismo estilo hacia Momo, pero veía que Echizen podía devolverlas si Takeshi se veía algo distraído.

_Moou, Ochibi es un gran problema…_

Volvió a mirar a Ann, no podía funcionar si le hacía el comentario refiriéndose a Ryoma y ella, él pasaría totalmente. Pero, recordó a cierta persona que tal vez vendría para más tarde con ellos.

Volvió a sonreír pícaramente, Oishi lo observó de reojo y suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-¡Hoi, hoi!- Pronunció Kikumaru devolviendo la pelota. -¡Rápido¡Tal vez Sakuno-chan se nos reúna más tarde!-

Arqueó una ceja al ver que Ryoma seguía como si nada, pensó que no lograría con solo nombrarla.

Asintió para sí mismo sabiendo qué hacer.

-¡Ne, Momo!- Éste al devolver la pelota lo miró interrogativo. -¿Por qué no hacéis una doble cita?-

Por sorpresa ninguno respondió y siguieron dándole a la pelota ignorando los comentarios inoportunos de Eiji, a lo que el pelirrojo infló más las mejillas molesto.

Tal vez tuviera que utilizar un tema más comprometedor, pensó. Tampoco tiene que ser todo verdad, cualquier cosa, aunque fuera mentira podría incomodar al jugador.

-Oishi¿te enteraste?- El chico lo miró sin comprender. –Aquel día que Ochibi acompañó a Sakuno-chan a por unos trajes para la obra…- Devolvió la pelota. –Él mismo eligió uno para ella, qué detalle-

_Aunque esto es verdad._

Rió el pelirrojo. Fijó su vista al peliverde y devolvió a duras penas la pelota, pero le dio demasiada alta.

Oishi se adelantó y remató a una esquina ganando otro punto.

-¡Echizen, concéntrate!- Ryoma desvió la mirada asintiendo.

El ojiverde suspiró desganado, sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo mal.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó devolviendo la pelota. -¿Y qué es eso de decirle a Ann-chan que entre en los vestuarios para verte en ropa interior?-

Ann se sonrojó bastante recordando lo sucedido aquel día, pensaba que ya nadie lo nombraría, pero al parecer Eiji estaba dispuesto a ganar. Momo frunció el ceño con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

-¡Era una broma!- Se defendió.

-Claro, claro- Rió.

Finalmente, durante todo el partido Eiji se aprovechó de ellos, así ganando el partido. Oishi no parecía muy convencido, pero en cuanto llegó Inui con un termo echando un jugo en un vaso de plástico cambió de opinión. Ese zumo debe de estar asqueroso, demasiado espeso además de que su color no era algo normal de ver.

Lo tomaron todos menos Oishi y Eiji, Inui lo tomó felizmente sin sentir arqueadas, pero Ryoma, Momo y Kaidoh tuvieron que ir a los servicios debido al malestar que le producían aquel zumo.

-No ha sido tan malo después de todo…- Comentaba Oishi abriendo una lata de refresco.

-¿Verdad?- Respondió Eiji. –Es divertido sacar los puntos débiles de los demás, no es hacer trampa, Oishi- El chico le sonrió. -Ne, Inui¿qué hora es?-

Inui se ajustó las lentes y miró en su reloj de muñeca.

-Las siete y cuarto- Respondió.

-Huum, dijo que por la mañana recogería la matrícula, creo que escuché que luego visitaría un rato a su abuela materna que no se encontraba bien- Eiji se rascó detrás de la cabeza. –Espero que se recupere- Oishi asintió.

-Esperemos a que se pueda reunir con nosotros- Concluyó Oishi alzando la mirada al cielo.

----

Miró la lista nuevamente mientras se dirigía al supermercado, mientras su madre hacía compañía a su abuela, ella se ofreció en ir a comprar algunas cosas para ella.

Se le advertía de que no comiera cosas fuertes, no estaba bien del estómago y había comida que no podía comerla porque no le sentaba bien. Pero era bastante cabezona y cuando estaba sola desobedecía comiendo lo que quería.

Su madre le escribió una lista para que comprara, comida suave y que podría comerla. De alguna manera habrá que advertirle que no puede hacer lo que quiera.

Entró al supermercado mirando la lista, fijó a su alrededor buscando el lugar de cada producto que quería.

-Sopa de verduras- Leyó en el papelito. Se dirigió a los pasillos donde se encontraban los sobres de sopa y cogió el que quería. –Bien, ahora un par de cartones de leche-

Al llegar y encontrar los que siempre compraba su abuela alzó su mano para coger un par, pero alguien cogía el mismo cartón que ella. Apartó rápidamente la mano pidiendo disculpas para que lo cogiera él.

-¡Ah, Sakuno-chan!-

-¿Eh?- Alzó la mirada encontrándose con el sonriente Kintarou que sostenía la leche en sus manos. -¡Touyama-kun!-

El chico aún sonriendo le ofreció el cartón de leche, seguidamente cogió otro.

-¿También te han encargado las compras?- Preguntó sonriente al chico. Él rió negando.

-Comparto piso con unos amigos- Comentó. –Así que nos turnamos, ésta vez me tocaba a mi- Sonrió.

-¿Shiraishi-san es uno de ellos?- Kintarou asintió. –Oh, vaya. Debe de ser genial ser independiente-

-Bueno sí, pero tienes que ser responsable para no molestar al compañero- Rió. –Aunque yo de eso tengo poco…- Sacó la lengua infantilmente mientras se rascaba la nuca. Sakuno rió ante ello. -¿Y tú?-

-Sólo le hago un favor a mi abuela- Respondió. –Está algo mal del estómago y trato de que coma bien y así recuperarse-

-¿Del estómago?- Ella asintió. –Debe de ser horrible no comer lo que quieras. Por lo menos yo no lo soportaría- Añadió haciendo una mueca extraña notando un escalofrío, Sakuno volvió a reír.

Compraron juntos lo que necesitaban, al salir del supermercado, al ver que por lo menos al principio iban por el mismo camino decidieron hablar un rato más.

-¡Hai, Hai! Pero los demás apenas están en casa, tienen otros trabajos y unos horarios algo apretados. Podría decirse que Shiraishi y yo somos los únicos que nos encontramos más en casa…- Comentaba Kintarou mientras caminaba al lado de la castaña. -¿Vives con tus padres?- Sakuno asintió. –Hum, aún tienes diecinueve años, es comprensible-

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Preguntó la chica con curiosidad. Él la miró y sonrió.

-¡Veintiuno!-

-¡Ah! Tienes la misma edad que…-

-¡Hai¡Como Koshimae!- Calló un momento y mostró una expresión pensativa. –Aunque…, creo que no. Cumplí hace poco, Koshimae cumple los veintidós en diciembre-

-Os lleváis un año entonces-

-Algo así- Sonrió nuevamente. –Eres la más joven junto con Dan Taichi-

Lo observó detalladamente, se le hacía inmensamente familiar, sobre todo, aquella sonrisa. Cada vez que hablaba se le notaba tan vivaz y alegre, no se lo imaginaba enfadado, para nada. Pensaba que si algún día Kintarou lograra enfadarse muchísimo, sería muy aterrador. Aunque se le mire tan inofensivo, las apariencias engañan.

Al girar la cabeza para mirar hacia delante notó un leve mareo y tocó suavemente la frente. Odiaba los días como esos, encima que no ayudaba el que esté nublado, se le trastocaba más la cabeza. Notó un cosquilleo en la nariz y sacó un pañuelo prediciendo un estornudo, por lo visto así fue.

-¿Resfriada?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. –Extraño en pleno verano- Miró el cielo y entrecerró los ojos. –Vaya día, tiene pinta de llover en cualquier momento-

-Es cierto…-

Al rato notó como era cogida rápidamente desde la cintura, se fijó que era Kintarou. Se sonrojó levemente al estar así con él.

-Cuidado, Sakuno-chan- Dijo mirando al suelo. –Estabas a punto de caer al suelo-

Sakuno pestañeó varias veces y miró al suelo, notaba que no lo tocaba con los pies y abrió mucho los ojos. Entonces se fijó que Kintarou la tenía alzada y… con una mano.

-¡¿Eh?!- Sakuno se aferró a la camiseta de Kintarou y él rió ante su reacción.

-¡Calma, calma, Sakuno-chan!- Exclamó entre risas. –No te voy a tirar- Dicho esto la bajó suavemente. –Ten más cuidado- Sonrió.

Sakuno suspiró aliviada al estar nuevamente en el suelo. Aunque fuera una chica… ¿hay alguien que pueda coger a una persona tan fácilmente con una sola mano? Nuevamente, esa faceta suya se le hizo muy familiar.

Finalmente se despidió de Kintarou en la puerta de la casa de su abuela, suspiró al verlo marchar y miró su reloj de muñeca. Pensó que ya podría ir con los demás.

Entró a la casa avisando su llegada, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a guardar cada cosa en su sitio.

Nuevamente se fijó en la hora, ésta vez en el reloj de pared de la cocina.

-Las ocho…- Susurró. –Tal vez coma fuera con ellos, quién sabe- Sonrió ante la ocurrencia.

Al acabar de guardar, avisó que se iría, besó en la mejilla a su abuela y su madre para marcharse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, su madre se dirigió a la cocina a llevarle las medicinas a la abuela, pero durante ello se dio cuenta que Sakuno olvidó de tomarse el suyo.

-Esta niña…- Murmuró por lo bajo ladeando la cabeza.

A medio camino sacó el móvil para mandar un mensaje al de Ryoma, avisando que al final quedaría con ellos. Mientras lo escribía se sonaba la nariz más de una vez y se acordó que no se tomó la medicina para el resfriado, aunque no le dio importancia, por una vez no pasaría nada, eso pensaba.

En pocos minutos recibió una respuesta, indicándole el sitio al que debería ir para encontrarse con ellos. Quedó pensativa unos segundos, recordando dónde se encontraba aquel restaurante de sushi. Según lo que recordaba era del padre de Kawamura, también vivían allí.

Observó de cerca una parada de autobús y supuso que era el que tenía que subir. Decidida, al ver el autobús llegar subió a él esperanzada.

----

Apretó el botón para enviar el mensaje, miraba el aparato desganado. Al sonar el móvil indicándole un nuevo mensaje Eiji no paraba de zarandearle y gritarle emocionado de que podría tratarse de la joven Ryuzaki. Y no se equivocaba, al decir que se podría reunir con ellos, automáticamente fue obligado a responderle para indicarle el sitio al que debía acudir.

Al ser enviado, cerró la tapa y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se preguntaba porqué era el único que poseía el número de Sakuno, si tanto querían quedar con ella, que les avisara ellos y no se aprovecharan de él y su saldo. Aunque apenas lo utilizaba cabe decir, sólo para mantenerse en contacto con sus familiares cuando estaba fuera.

-¡Yaay¡Sakuno-chan vendrá!- Dijo emocionado Eiji.

-Pareces muy contento Kikumaru-kun- Ann sonrió al ver lo feliz que estaba el pelirrojo.

-¡Hai!- Asintió. –La verdad es que Sakuno-chan me resulta agradable. Pero, la veo muy alejada, como si evitara relacionarse con la gente, al menos eso me lo parece a mí- Oishi sonrió ante ello.

-Sí, Eiji. Ya te dije que era muy tímida. Verás cuando pase más tiempo con nosotros se abrirá más-

Ryoma los observaba de reojo mientras hablaban de Sakuno, él también notó que evitaba relacionarse con las personas, sobre todo con los chicos. Encima había veces en las que tartamudeaba cuando le dirigía la palabra, aunque no sólo pasaba con él.

Al rato de esperar, apareció Takashi y les indicó que subieran a su habitación agradeciéndoles el hecho de visitarle bastante a menudo.

----

Por una vez había escogido bien el autobús, pero, al bajarse si que se equivocó de camino. Miraba de un lado a otro desesperada, preocupada de no saber el camino a seguir.

_¿Qué hago ahora?_

Se fijó por un camino que al parecer le resultó familiar, al parecer. Siguió sus instintos cogiendo por aquel camino algo temerosa, de vez en cuando miraba al cielo escuchando algún que otro extraño ruido que era señal de que comenzaría a llover.

Juntó sus manos rezando para que no lloviera y si lo hacía, que no hubiera truenos. Los odiaba.

Pasaron unos minutos y aún no encontraba camino que le resultara familiar para saber donde quedaría el restaurante de Kawamura.

Y así, comenzó a caer unas leves gotas, notando como caían algunas empañando sus lentes. Se las quitó molesta y las limpió, al ver que comenzaba a caer más gotas, guardó las lentes en su bolso, sería una estupidez llevarlas para que se empañaran nuevamente y no ver nada.

Volvió a estornudar retumbándole la cabeza en el acto. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró, notaba un ardor que se le subía poco a poco. Otra vez ese malestar, lo detestaba y no quería que fuera ahora, que había quedado con ellos. Se lo había prometido a Eiji y los demás.

La lluvia se intensificó y la obligó a correr buscando un lugar donde refugiarse de la lluvia, pero no encontraba lugar, rodeada de casas sin poder huir de ella. Se llevó el bolso a la cabeza para intentar no mojarse o… disminuir que vaya a más, pero al ser pequeño no cubría casi nada.

_¡Dios mío, cada vez llueve más fuerte!_

Notó que casi no tenía fuerzas, se le cerraban los ojos y corría sin saber por donde ir, se había perdido. No conocía el lugar o más bien no lo podía verificar al estar en esas condiciones.

Finalmente tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo, intentó levantarse pero no podía, sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba.

_¡No!_

Gritó interiormente. No quería faltar a la quedada, se lo había prometido a Eiji y él había confiado en ella.

_¡Debo ir!_

Notó vagamente como alguien la cogía de los hombros dándole la vuelta, para que la mirara a los ojos. Se sorprendió de quién se trataba, nunca había tenido algún contacto con él y menos alguna conversación. Pero al ser alguien conocido, puede que haya tenido suerte al que la haya encontrado, puede que él la lleve hasta donde están los demás.

_Continuará…  
_

* * *

_Hum, noto que me quedó algo corto, no sé. Pero era necesario xDD ¿Quién será el que encontró a Sakuno? _

_¡Gomen si no ha habido Ryosaku en este! Pero veis el por qué, era necesario TT en el próximo... jujuju..._

**Capítulo 9: _Invitación;_** La recogió quien menos esperaba, quedó en donde menos esperaba y más, una invitación hacia donde menos esperaba y se negaba a ir. ¿Por qué? Si odia llevar traje de baño...

_Nyah! Cada vez voy agregando más cosas a los capítulos Oo tengo hecho hasta el 15 xDD (y con mucho más RyoSaku n.n) que acabé ayer, hum. Y antes de subir capítulo nuevo, me lo leo, y siempre añado una escena y cosas así x.x XD _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews! Nunca me cansaré de decirlo :D Espero veros aquí TT_

_Un saludo.  
_


	9. Invitación

_¡Buenas!_

_Al final actualicé antes del viernes xDD Ya le modifiqué lo que debía, así que.. ¿para qué esperar:D_  
_ ¡Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

_**'On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 9: 'Invitación'**

'_¡Por favor¡Ellos me esperan¡Debo ir donde están ellos!'_

La miraba sin ninguna expresión, pero al parecer ni siquiera le echaba en cuenta, pendiente de otra cosa.

'_¡Por fa---!'_

_**Estás mal¿no lo ves? No puedes ir a ningún sitio. Tendría que llevarte a que te viera un médico.**_

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y alzó su mano hacia él suplicando. Él se sorprendió. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en ir a esa reunión con ellos? Podría hacerlo otro día.

'_¡Por favor¡Ayúdame!'_

Alejó un poco más su rostro de ella al ver un recuerdo lejano sobre la misma. El de una chica pidiendo ayuda, la que se dio cuenta antes que todos… de lo que pasaría.

_**Lo siento. Por ahora te llevaré a algún sitio para resguardarte de la lluvia. Estás ardiendo.**_

'_¡Yo…!'_

Seguidamente cayó rendida en sus brazos. Él suspiró y la cargó para llevarla.

Al levantarse se le quedó mirando pensativamente, recordando aquello de hace unos años. Un recuerdo desagradable, pero esa chica…

-¿Tezuka-kun?-

El chico volteó lentamente ante su llamada, Nanako se encontraba con algunas bolsas y con un paraguas. Ella al ver a Sakuno en sus brazos se acercó apurada hacia ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó preocupada. Él la miró y luego a Sakuno sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-Se desmayó, está ardiendo- Respondió. Nanako se llevó una mano a sus labios horrorizada.

-¡Ven conmigo¡Estamos a unos pasos de mi casa!- Ofreció, él asintió indiferente.

Caminaron a paso rápido para no hacer empeorar el estado de la castaña. Al llegar, Nanako le ofreció paso a Tezuka quien llevaba a Sakuno en brazos.

La peliazul dejó las bolsas en la entrada y seguidamente le pidió que la siguiera al piso de arriba, entraron a una habitación, por lo que pudo apreciar Tezuka, no era de Ryoma, era algo más femenina por lo que podría ser la de ella.

Nanako pidió a Tezuka que esperase, que traería algunas toallas, al volver extendió una sobre la cama y recostaron a Sakuno sobre ella y otra se la dio a Tezuka para que se secara un poco.

-Ne, Tezuka-kun¿podrías salir un momento de la habitación?- Pidió amablemente la chica. –Es que debo cambiarle de ropa a Sakuno-chan, está empapada-

El chico asintió y salió del cuarto sin decir nada. Cerró la puerta tras él y esperó a que le avisara, apoyó la espalda en la pared cruzándose de brazos observando el pasillo. A su izquierda pudo ver una habitación, tenía la puerta abierta y las luces apagadas, supuso que era la habitación de Ryoma, que ahora mismo estaría junto con los demás.

Al cabo de unos minutos Nanako abrió la puerta diciéndole que pasara, ya había terminado. Le había colocado un pijama de los suyos y tapado con la fina sábana hasta los hombros.

-Dejémosla descansar- Dijo Nanako mostrando una sonrisa. -¿Se te apetece algo para beber?-

Tezuka desvió su mirada de ella y movió la cabeza en aprobación. La siguió al piso de abajo y entraron en la cocina, aunque fuera verano, aquella noche al estar lloviendo hacía algo de fresco, así que le preparó algo de té.

-Mis tíos han salido- Comentó Nanako al notar que Tezuka miraba a todos lados, como preguntándose el paradero del matrimonio Echizen. –Mi tía se quejaba de que no tenían momentos para ellos dos y… pidió, o más bien, obligó a que la llevara a varios sitios- Rió al decir esto último.

Se sentaron en la salita junto a la baja mesa sobre los cojines del suelo. De pronto, Nanako comenzó a hablar sobre cosas que Tezuka sólo la miraba de reojo pero no prestaba mucha atención, asentía solamente con la cabeza. Sólo recordaba la imagen de Sakuno bajo la lluvia pidiendo ayuda. Sentía que esa chica tenía algo especial.

-¿Ne, Tezuka-kun?- El chico volvió a mirarla y arqueó una ceja. Ella sonrió.

Miró su taza de té a medio terminar preguntándose. ¿Aún seguía hablando? Se enrollaba demasiado o tal vez le parecía a él porque apenas mantenía alguna conversación, sólo para lo que le conviene.

_**En esas cosas te pareces demasiado a Echizen, Tezuka.**_

Soltó un suspiro recordando aquel comentario de Fuji. Diciendo que en la mayoría de las cosas era clavado a Ryoma, poco hablador, apenas sonreía, por no decir nunca. Y mucho menos se había interesado aún por alguna mujer, no lo tenía en cuenta, actualmente no se sentía atraído por ninguna y esperaba que aún no apareciera. Estaba demasiado a gusto solo.

-¿Te dijo a dónde se dirigía?- Preguntó de repente Nanako dando un sorbo al té. Él la volvió a mirar y la desvió de seguida tomando la taza en sus manos.

-Había quedado con Echizen y los demás creo recordar- Respondió indiferente. –Aún en el suelo me pedía que la llevase a donde ellos, pero estaba ardiendo-

Nanako sonrió tristemente, sabiendo lo que le pasaba a Sakuno. Ann le había contado algunas cosas y al menos podía entenderla.

-Al parecer prometió ir con ellos, por que la última vez sacó excusa de que no podía- Prosiguió el chico de lentes. –Todos eran hombres, era comprensible- Nanako rió.

-Hai, hai. Pero, todos son buenos chicos. Ann me comentó de que ella intentaría confiar y salir más con ellos, por eso tanto empeño hoy- Comentó la peliazul dando un último sorbo al té. –Pobre, pensará que se enfadarán con ella al no asistir-

-Entonces, es que todavía le queda mucho para conocernos…- Concluyó Tezuka tomando finalmente de su taza y ella le sonrió.

----

Caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, salía muy de vez en cuando al local por si había señales de la chica, pero nada. Había pasado más de una hora desde que la chica mandó el mensaje para reunirse con ellos.

Cuando Ryoma le respondió indicándole el lugar, un sitio bastante conocido ya que sabía que Sakuno había ido con su abuela, podría haber tardado como unos treinta minutos como mucho, pero llevaba mucho más de una hora.

Preguntó una vez más al dueño del local, padre de Takashi, pero negó con la cabeza de que ella no había aparecido, así que volvió a la habitación con los demás algo entristecido.

-Será mejor que te estés quieto Kikumaru-sempai- Pidió Momoshiro. –Ya vendrá, o tal vez le haya surgido algo en el camino-

-Lo habría dicho ¿no?- Se desenvolvió él mismo el pelo algo preocupado. –Nyaah¿dónde se habrá metido?-

-Tal vez no venga, quién sabe-

Todos clavaron su mirada en el chico de ojos ámbar. Parecía estar muy seguro de lo que decía, Eiji frunció el ceño algo molesto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Oishi se interpuso entre Eiji.

-Calma Eiji- Miró al resto algo serio. –Venga o no es muy raro que no haya avisado. Es una chica responsable de que si no puede lo dice y así no hacer esperar en vano-

Momoshiro, Kaidoh y Ann asintieron. _Mamushi_ se rascó la cabeza confuso, aún pensaba que le resultaba muy familiar la presencia de la castaña, pero le daba algo de vergüenza preguntar a los demás. Pensarán cosas que no son. ¿Pero qué más da? Así podría averiguar si no era el único, además de Echizen.

-Oi- Habló Kaidoh y todos lo miraron. –Llevo días pensándolo, pero¿alguno nota como si hubiera visto a Ryuzaki en algún lugar antes de que entrara en la obra?-

Todos se miraron por si alguno asentía a la pregunta, pero estaban algo confusos. Momoshiro intervino con algunas risas.

-¿Acaso te llegó el amor de tu vida… _Mamushi_?- Preguntó divertido el chico de ojos violeta. Kaoru soltó el típico sonido de la serpiente en protesta.

-¡No digas tonterías, idota! Solamente me da esa sensación- Momo lo miró de reojo con una sonrisita como diciendo "Sí, claro y yo me lo voy a creer". Miró de reojo a Ryoma, el cual observaba algo ido el suelo, como si hubiera algo que apreciar. –Echizen- Llamó y Ryoma lo miró de reojo. -¿Tú también, verdad?-

Esa pregunta lo cogió por sorpresa, desvió la mirada y no dijo palabra. Es verdad que sentía alguna extraña sensación cuando estaba con ella, pero, era por la simple razón que en algunas facetas le recordaba… a alguien. Sí, como si la hubiera visto de antes. ¿Dónde?

Y si Kaidoh también lo pensaba es que por lo menos no se estaba volviendo loco, algo debe de pasar con aquella chica.

Sacó de debajo de su camiseta unos auriculares y se los puso, llevaba el mp3 colgado al cuello y escondido bajo la prenda. Seguidamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, a lo que Takashi entró y se topó con él.

-¿Echizen?- Dijo mirándolo extrañado. -¿Ya te vas?- Él bajó la mirada asintiendo.

-Gomen, debo irme. Un gusto en haberte visto y espero que te recuperes Kawamura-sempai- Él le sonrió agradecido.

Le pidió que esperara un momento y al volver le entregó un paraguas.

-Está cayendo una buena, llévatelo, te hará mucha falta- Ryoma cogió el paraguas y mostró una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento.

-Gracias- Miró hacia la habitación y luego a Takashi. –Despídeme de mi parte- Takashi asintió sonriendo nerviosamente, sabiendo como era el chico a veces.

Al ver a Ryoma salir del local se dirigió a su habitación diciéndoles que el chico se había marchado ya a casa. Todos mostraron una cara de fastidio, ni si quiera se había despedido como Dios manda.

-Éste Echizen…- Murmuró malhumorado Momo. –Cuando le vea le enseñaré modales…-

-Huum, se ganó una jarra entera- A Inui se le iluminaron las gafas y sonrió maliciosamente. –Tendrá el gran honor de probar mi nueva receta-

Todos se alejaron un poco de Inui con cara de asco, sobre todo los que habían probado un poco aquel día. ¿Cómo sería la nueva receta…?

Kaidoh suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo fastidiado por la marcha de Ryoma. Aún no le había contestado si era verdad que también tenía aquella sensación, pero ese comportamiento lo delataba.

----

Miraba el suelo empapado mientras caminaba rumbo hacia su casa, tenía la mirada bastante seria. Escuchaba tranquilamente de su mp3, pero la verdad no echaba demasiada cuenta a la música, estaba algo distraído, más en su mundo.

Paró en seco y sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Quedó mirándolo bastante rato con el ceño fruncido, acto seguido se quitó los auriculares y comenzó a buscar un número para llamar.

Al pasar varios segundos, colgó. Nadie lo cogía. Arqueó una ceja, suspiró molesto y guardó el móvil nuevamente. En ese momento notó como alguien posaba una mano en su hombro, al voltearse vio a Syusuke con su hermano Yuuta.

-Ah, Fuji-sempai- Él sonrió como siempre y Yuuta inclinó la cabeza en saludo. -¿Ocurre algo?-

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, Echizen- Abrió un poco sus ojos sin borrar aquella sonrisa misteriosa. -¿Ne, Yuuta?- Volvió a cerrarlos sonriendo aún más.

-A mí déjame al margen, aniki- Contestó molesto, Syusuke rió.

-No pasa nada- Contestó rápidamente el peliverde. –Sólo marchaba a casa-

Fuji lo volvió a mirar, aquella expresión, según Ryoma, parecía que le decía que no colaba aquella respuesta.

-Ya- Dijo y metió la mano que no tenía el paraguas en su bolsillo del pantalón. -¿A quién llamabas?- Preguntó al haberle visto hace un momento guardar el móvil. Ryoma se sorprendió.

-A nadie- Contestó cortante comenzando a andar. Fuji lo siguió por detrás y Yuuta a su hermano bufando y susurrándole que lo dejase en paz y se marcharan de una vez.

Después de un buen rato caminando, Yuuta se hartó, como igual se despediría de su hermano por el camino, decidió que aquel era el momento.

-Aniki- Llamó, Syusuke soltó un sonido en aprobación de que lo escuchaba. –Yo me largo, ya nos veremos- Él entonces se volteó a mirarle y le sonrió.

-Claro Yuuta, cuídate- El chico asintió y agitó su mano en despedida, seguidamente miró a Ryoma desde atrás.

-¡Echizen, hasta otra!- Ryoma sólo movió su mano sin girarse.

Al irse, Fuji se adelantó hasta estar justo al lado de Ryoma mientras andaban. Al mirarlo de reojo lo veía muy serio. En ese momento se acordó que Sakuno también quedaría con ellos y preguntó.

Ryoma lo miró de reojo sin cambiar su expresión y negó con la cabeza.

-No apareció- Dijo como si no le importara. –Tal vez se echó atrás o le surgió alguna otra cosa-

-O tal vez…- Ryoma lo miró y Fuji abrió sus ojos mostrando una expresión seria. –Le haya ocurrido algo- Echizen parpadeó varias veces y bufó, era una de los típicos comentarios para molestar a la gente cuando no aparece alguien.

-Pchsé…-

Al llegar a la entrada de su casa, invitó a pasar a Fuji. Ryoma al escuchar voces de la salita se acercó y se encontró a su prima Nanako hablando con Tezuka, se sorprendió bastante. En cambio Syusuke soltó una sonrisita pícara, ya tenía algo por lo qué molestar luego al chico.

Nanako le contó lo sucedido, le indicó dónde descansaba Sakuno, y Ryoma no dijo nada. Ahora ya entendía el porqué no había aparecido.

_Pequeña tonta…_

Se dijo extrañamente aliviado. Miró de reojo a Fuji y éste sonreía con malicia, pensó que a veces daba miedo cuando decía que algo malo ocurre y luego acertaba. Avisó que iría a soltar la bolsa de las raquetas a su habitación, al dejar la bolsa y pasar por el cuarto de su prima se quedó algo pensativo mirando la puerta.

A los pocos segundos la fue abriendo poco a poco echando una pequeña mirada.

Finalmente la abrió del todo entrando por ella, se quedó mirándola allí recostada durmiendo plácidamente. Tenía unos tonos rojizos en sus mejillas debido a la fiebre. Ryoma se acercó y se fijó que su móvil yacía sobre la mesita de noche, lo cogió y abrió la tapa, encontrándose con una llamada perdida, de él concretamente.

Mostró una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo ya sabía el porqué de todo o… casi todo. Volvió a dejar el aparato sobre la mesa y la miró de reojo.

_Puedes venir siempre que quieras, pero, antes mira por tu salud. Idiota._

Suspiró y se quitó la gorra lentamente y volvió a clavar su mirada en ella, se acercó y le colocó la gorra en sus manos.

Seguidamente se fue alejando de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse. En el marco de la misma la miró por última vez y sonrió de una manera no tan arrogante.

-Oyasumi, Ryuzaki-

Dicho esto cerró la puerta finalmente.

Cuando Ryoma volvió a la salita, Syusuke ya estaba terminándose su té, Tezuka agradeció por ello a Nanako, ella tan sólo sonrió.

Al terminar, Fuji decidió marcharse, era bastante tarde, Tezuka asintió dándole la razón y se fue con él, pero sentía como si Syusuke tuviera un malévolo plan en su contra, por lo que dudaba en si marcharse con él.

Una vez al haberse ido ambos chicos, Ryoma decidió darse una ducha e irse a dormir, ya había cenado en el restaurante de Kawamura. Nanako hizo lo mismo, al llegar a su cuarto para dormir, sacó de su armario un futón y lo extendió al lado de la cama. Se sorprendió al alzar la mirada hacia la chica que dormía en su cama, sostenía fuertemente una gorra, de su primo más bien.

Soltó una pequeña risita ante ello, Ryoma nunca aprobaría nada, lo hace sin que nadie lo viera. Encima notaba que la chica tenía mejor aspecto, el tono rojizo se había suavizado en sus mejillas. Apagó la luz de la pequeña lámpara de la mesa de noche y se echó al futón dispuesta a dormir.

----

_Sentía ardores por todo su cuerpo, cada gota de sudor caía por su piel. Al abrir sus ojos se encontraba rodeada en llamas y ella bastante abrigada, normal por el inmenso calor._

_Se preguntaba qué hacía allí, no veía a nadie por ningún lado._

_Escuchó un curioso sonido que no lograba distinguir de qué se trataba. Volteó y se encontró una figura bastante familiar, se preguntaba quién era._

_Notó cómo se acercaba a ella lentamente, de repente vio que las llamas de su alrededor habían desaparecido completamente, pero aún así seguía asándose de calor que por mucho que tratase quitarse algo de ropa parecía que estuviera pegada a ella._

_Bufó desesperada agarrándose la prenda, alzó la mirada hacia delante encontrándose con una mirada ambarina, casi gatuna. Cabellos oscuros con destellos verdosos._

_Entrecerró sus ojos captando quién era pero no sabría qué decir. Él sonrió arrogantemente y se le fue acercando aún más, hasta llegar a su mejilla. La cual lamió como un felino, ella ni si quiera se inmutó, le parecía lo más normal. ¿Por qué?_

_¿Ryoma-kun?_

_Abrió más sus ojos mientras lo observaba, seguía ocupado con su mejilla, al reaccionar se sonrojó bastante e intentó zafarse de él._

_Pero notó que estaba algo… ¿peludo? Bastante suave además._

_Al volver a mirarlo le salían unas orejas gatunas de la cabeza, se llevó una mano a sus labios sorprendida, sobre todo le había salido rabo._

_Cerró los ojos fuertemente, no podía estar pasando._

_¡Ryoma-kun!_

----

Al abrir los ojos se topó con una mirada felina, ojos celestes. Le lamía la cara suavemente mientras ronroneaba.

Se incorporó sobre la cama quedando sentada, la frente le sudaba, sus trenzas estaban deshechas lo cual llevaba el pelo suelto. Miró su alrededor intentando reconocer el lugar, pero no supo.

Aquel gato se le acercó aún más y le maulló. Sakuno lo cogió en brazos y lo miró fijamente, seguidamente se aferró mas a él viendo lo cuan adorable era. Nuevamente abrió sus ojos viendo la habitación, no le sonaba en absoluto. Se levantó de la cama y se miró a sí misma, su pijama más bien.

_¿Esto de quién será…?_

Se preguntó al notar que se trataba de un camisón celeste que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

_Nunca uso de estas cosas…_

Justo en la esquina de la habitación vio un futón recogido, pegado a la pared. El gato se zafó de su agarre y se paseó por la cama, al escuchar un maullido, la chica volteó a mirarle.

_No puede ser…_

Agarró el objeto y lo inspeccionó averiguando de si era cierto, si le pertenecía a aquella persona.

-Una _R_…- Susurró. -¿Estoy… en casa de Ryoma-kun?- Movió la cabeza negativamente sacándose esa idea de la cabeza, habría muchísimas gorras como la que él tenía. Pero, precisamente con una _R_, dudaba.

_Bien, tengo que averiguar donde estoy._

Se levantó de la cama sudorosa, debido a la fiebre que le bajó durante la noche. Sentía bastante calor y con ganas de tomarse una ducha, pero en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella no era muy recomendable.

El gato se le subió al hombro, ella le sonrió y lo sujetó con una mano. En la otra llevaba la supuesta gorra de Echizen.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto lentamente y miró hacia fuera, no vio a nadie. Al salir miró los pasillos y arqueó una ceja, le sonaba haber estado ahí antes, tragó saliva temiendo ser verdad lo que pensaba. Escuchó algo de ruido en la habitación del fondo, la cual tenía la puerta entre abierta.

Aún con el gato en brazos se fue acercando lentamente hacia allí, arqueó una ceja y fue abriendo la puerta temerosa. Nuevamente sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza, pero ésta vez no era de fiebre. El chico yacía de cuclillas buscando en unos cajones, no llevaba camiseta, por lo que Sakuno se avergonzó.

_¿De verdad estoy en casa de Ryoma-kun?_

Él volteó la mirada y se encontró con ella, con el gato en brazos. Notaba que estaba rojísima y lo primero que pensó es que no lograba entender es qué hacía la chica ahí de pie sabiendo que tiene demasiada fiebre. Sí, creía que el sonrojo era por la fiebre.

Se sorprendió al ver como ella se disculpaba muchísimo tapándose la vista alzando el gato ante sus narices.

-P-perdón, debería haber llamado antes de entrar… es que…-

-No pasa nada…- Interrumpió mientras seguía buscando entre los cajones. –Veo que ya has conocido a Karupin…- Comentó sin mirarla y con un tono algo bajo.

Ella parpadeó varias veces y bajó el gato sin darse cuenta y lo miró extrañada. Él la volvió a mirar de reojo, suspiró y señaló al gato que llevaba en sus manos.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó. -¿Así que te llamas Karupin?- Dijo hablando con el gato y abrazándolo más. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojó y retrocedió unos pasos. –E-esto…, perdón-

Ryoma sacó al fin una camiseta y se la puso, mientras se la ajustaba la observó de reojo, Sakuno miraba el suelo avergonzada aún abrazada a Karupin. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que tenía su gorra, desvió su mirada al ver que ella se había dado cuenta.

Ella alzó la gorra nerviosa y sonrió.

-Esto estaba…-

-Hum, la habrá cogido Nanako al verla tirada por la casa…- Dijo como excusa apartando la mirada. Sakuno sonrió y se acercó a él para tenderle la gorra, Ryoma aún seguía de cuclillas con ambas manos en el cajón.

-Ten- Emitió ella sin dejar de sonreír mientras se inclinaba para dársela. Ryoma tragó saliva.

Al girar su mirada hacia ella para coger su gorra, se la encuentra algo más cerca, inclinada hacia él, pero no era ese el problema. ¿Cómo podía Nanako darle un pijama como aquel?

Le daba un aspecto verdaderamente inocente y más sonriendo de aquella manera, su cabello sin aquellas trenzas, suelto y cayendo graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Al estar en aquella postura y más que dicho camisón estaba algo abierto, se le hacía muy escotado, sin faltar que un tirante estaba bajado. ¿No se daba cuenta o qué¡Y encima aquellos inocentes sonrojos!

Ryoma volvió a tragar saliva y se humedeció el labio. Seguidamente, notó que su rostro tendría la apariencia de un tomate andante. Y eso no era nada bueno.

Se levantó de repente exaltando a Sakuno, le cogió la gorra y apartó la mirada rápidamente.

-Domo- Agradeció en un susurro. –Tendré que hablar seriamente con Nanako…-

-¿Na-nani…?- Emitió Sakuno sin entender. Ryoma le contó lo que hizo su prima por ella y ésta se sorprendió.

Sakuno hizo una reverencia y salió inmediatamente de la habitación diciendo que iría a darle las gracias a Nanako. Le había ofrecido su cama, además de llevar un pijama suyo.

Al bajar se encontró con la peliazul en la cocina lavando los platos. Dejó levemente a Karupin en el suelo para dejarlo ir a comer, se acercó lentamente a ella, ésta se volteó un momento y al verla, sonrió.

Sakuno le agradeció sobre el alojamiento y por el pijama, además de pedir disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas a lo que Nanako insistió en que no había problema. Al rato recordó vagamente que antes de desmayarse vio a Tezuka, la chica rió y comentó lo sucedido.

_Supongo que tendré que darle las gracias a él también…_

Dijo sonriendo interiormente. Nanako le dijo que su ropa estaba lista, se encargó de lavarla y secarla a costa de la lluvia, así que dejó permiso para que se diera una ducha antes.

Pocos minutos después Ryoma bajó dirigiéndose a la nevera y sacó un par de botellas de leche, miró a ambos lados y al no ver a nadie, echó una mitad del frasco en un cazo de Karupin.

Al ver que el gato lo bebía, sonrió de manera arrogante.

_Después dicen que no sé compartir._

Escuchó el sonido del timbre de la puerta y fastidiado, dejó las botellas encima de la mesa y se dirigió a atender. Cuando al abrir vio a Eiji y Momoshiro casi abalanzándose sobre él cerró rápidamente la puerta escuchando un ruido bastante fuerte detrás.

Ryoma suspiró aliviado.

-¡Ochibi¡Abre la puerta!- Gritó Eiji adolorido. Momoshiro comenzó a dar golpecitos a la puerta.

-¡Oi, Echizen¡Si no abres te arrepentirás¡Hay algo importante!- Exclamó Momo. -¡Me he enterado que Sakuno-chan no apareció por su casa a dormir¡Es terrible!-

-¡Sí, nyaah!-

Echizen se masajeó la sien intentando calmarse, no por los comentarios de ambos, normal que estén así si no saben que Sakuno estaba bien y en su casa. Podrían ser un poco menos ruidosos, encima gritando desde detrás de una puerta.

Abrió a mala gana y los miró indiferente.

-No gritéis- Pidió. –No sé de donde os enteráis pero, Tezuka-sempai ya avisó a Ryuzaki-san de que su nieta está aquí-

Ambos chicos se miraron sin entender. Al escuchar lo sucedido por Nanako, ellos rieron nerviosamente, Eiji se abalanzó sobre Sakuno, la cual ya había salido del baño y vestida, dando uno de sus abrazos, diciéndole lo preocupado que estaba al no verla aparecer por el restaurante.

Momoshiro cayó al momento. ¿Qué tenía que ver Tezuka? Pensó. Lo cual fue aclarado por Sakuno, de casualidad se había encontrado con Nanako y la trajeron a su casa.

-¡Uaah¡No me lo esperaba de Tezuka-sempai!- Comentó impresionado Momo. –Quiero decir, sé que él no dejaría a nadie tirado en medio de la calle, y menos si se trata de alguien conocido, pero… no sé-

-Es alguien que del que nunca se sabe lo que piensa. Pero que seguro que ayuda a los que quiere sin dudarlo- Concluyó Nanako y todos la miraron extrañados. -¿Ocurre algo?-

-Ne, Nanako- Llamó Ryoma. -¿Cómo sabes tanto…?- Ella sonrió como respuesta dejándolos más confundidos.

Volvió a sonar el timbre y Eiji se ofreció para abrir, los demás al no recibir respuesta de quién era, Ryoma salió y al ver de quién se trataba, cerró nuevamente la puerta.

-Ochibi… no deberías hacer eso…- Ryoma se encogió de hombros y bufó.

-No tengo por qué verlo incluso fuera del estudio- Respondió cortante.

Comenzó a tocar la puerta nuevamente, primero lentamente, de forma educada. Pero luego era de manera violenta al ser ignorado.

-¡Qué maleducado!- Se escuchó decir. –No deberías cerrarle la puerta en las narices a ore-sama. ¿Ne, Kabaji?-

-Usu-

Ryoma ignoró el comentario.

-Si no abres te quedarás sin puerta, lo advierto- Varias venas se le aparecieron en la sien al ser nuevamente ignorado y carraspeó. –Bien, tú lo has querido. Kabaji, hazlo-

-Usu-

Antes de permitir alguna estúpida acción de Atobe, se abrió la puerta haciéndole aparecer la típica sonrisa arrogante a Keigo. El resto salió para ver qué sucedía.

La sonrisa de Atobe se ensanchó al ver a Sakuno aparecer.

-Veo que estás del toda recuperada. Tezuka me lo ha contado- Comentó el chico del lunar bajo el ojo. –Tengo una proposición que hacerte. Más bien es una invitación-

Sakuno lo miraba sin entender y esperando qué quería ésta vez.

-¿Qué te parece venir este fin de semana a mis playas privadas?- Preguntó amablemente, sabiendo que ella diría que sí, más bien era lo que él pensaba.

-¿¡Eh!?- Exclamó exaltado Eiji. -¡Yo también quiero ir¡Egoísta!-

-Se lo estoy pidiendo a la pequeña dama- Aclaró Atobe. –No deseo invitar a unos vulgares hombres a mi gran mansión de la playa-

Eiji y Momo le lanzaron una mirada asesina. Ryoma solo lo ignoró.

-¡Ya claro¿Para qué quieres invitar solo a Sakuno-chan, eh?- Preguntó acusadoramente Momoshiro. -¡Por eso mismo debemos ir¡Estará en malas manos!-

-¿Cómo te atreves…?-

-E-esto…- Intervino por fin Sakuno tímidamente. –Gracias por la invitación pero… no me agradan demasiado las playas…-

-Lo sé- Contestó rápidamente. –Precisamente lo hago. Me lo contó tu _encantadora_ abuela, no es que te agraden, odias llevar traje de baño-

Nunca pensó que lo haría, pero en ese momento maldijo a su abuela.

-¡Con más razón iremos también! A saber qué piensas hacerle…- Esto último lo dijo en un murmullo el chico de ojos violetas.

-De ninguna manera. Estará en buenas manos- Respondió sinceramente.

Sakuno se preguntaba qué haría, de ninguna manera iría, no le gustaban las playas. Más bien el verano. ¿Qué haría? Pero si va…, tendría que hacer que los demás la acompañasen, miró a Atobe y le sonrió.

-Ne… Atobe-kun. ¿Podrían venir ellos también?- Preguntó amablemente la chica.

_No creo que porque ella lo diga, acceda…_

Pensaron Eiji y Momo.

-Porque lo dice la pequeña dama. Entendido- Contestó. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron. –Siempre y cuando no estorben- Seguidamente lo miraban amenazadoramente.

-¿Irás Ryoma-kun?- Preguntó Sakuno volteando a Echizen y sonriéndole. Ryoma desvió la mirada.

-Qué remedio-

La chica ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y pensó que sería buena idea invitar a alguien más, por alguna razón, sentía que se lo debía.

_Continuará…  
_

* * *

_Juju, algunas decían que podría ser Atobe, otros Ryoma.. XDD ni uno ni otro, jojojo xDD ok, me callo xd_

_Los próximos capítulos, me gustan más¿por qué? ya lo veréis... xD_

**Capítulo 10: _Yume; _**Para desagrado de Atobe, se acaban uniendo más personas para las pequeñas vacaciones. Sakuno será obligada a llevar traje de baño, y... ¿Por qué Sakuno no quiere mostrarle a Ryoma aquel dibujo¿Qué contiene? Ryoma piensa lo peor.

_Hum, hasta ahí. En este capítulo Ryoma ha pasado total vergüenza! Bueno, no tanto, las hormonas... las hormonas... Ains._

_¡Gracias por los reviews¡Espero veros en este y nos leemos en el siguiente:D_


	10. Yume

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Parece que me quedó más largo :o estuve añadiendo más cosas... siempre pasa lo mismo xDD_

_¡Nos leemos abajo! _

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 10: 'Yume'**

Hacía un buen día, no llovía, apenas había nubes por el cielo.

Perfecto para pasar unos días en la playa, dando un respiro del trabajo matutino. Con sus arenas blancas, las aguas cristalinas y claras al estar impecables.

Resguardados en una gran casa que no faltaba de nada, incluido los sirvientes.

Todo era perfecto.

Suspiró amargamente mirando su alrededor mientras se masajeaba la sien.

Todo sería perfecto para _ore-sama_ si no se hubiera auto invitado toda la tropa.

_¿Cómo ha podido acabar así?_

Se preguntaba cada dos por tres mirando a los presentes que soltaban sus cosas e inspeccionaban cada rincón de la mansión.

_Al decirme "ellos", juraría que se refería a los que estaban presentes…_

Se dijo mirando de reojo a Eiji, Momoshiro y Ryoma, los cuales toqueteaban todo lo que veían. Aunque su plan era, además de invitar a Sakuno, traer a Ann y a sus compañeros, de vestuario cabe decir. Giró su mirada hacia Sakuno, o más bien a la persona que estaba junto a ella además de Ann.

_Cuando dijo "traeré una amiga", no caí en ese momento de que se trataría de aquella niña ruidosa…_

Volvió a suspirar intentando aceptar los hechos. Tendría que aguantarlos todo el fin de semana, pero por lo menos su razón de hacer la invitación funcionó.

Sakuno se acercó a Kintarou al no verle con Shiraishi, la verdad no había hablado mucho con él, pero tenía cierta curiosidad.

-¡Ah! Él no vino, prefiere aprovechar estos días para relajarse, sobre todo sabiendo que estará solo en casa- Respondía Kintarou bastante alegre. –Él se lo pierde- Sakuno rió con él.

Luego miró a todos lados y suspiró, temía que llegara la hora de la verdad. Ahora se arrepentía el haber ido, no quería salir a la playa… llevar sobre todo el traje de baño. Se maldijo por no dejarlo en casa y así sacar una excusa, aunque no serviría de nada sabiendo de lo que disponía Atobe. Capaz era de preparar algo en esos casos, tener una habitación repleta de trajes de baños, no era para nada exageración tratándose de él.

Tomoka jaló a Sakuno para subir y ver sus habitaciones, había suficientes, pero prefieren compartir estando ellas dos con Ann juntas en una.

Una de las sirvientas de Keigo les indicó el camino, al abrir la puerta y ver su interior, Sakuno quedó maravillada. La habitación era enorme, con tres grandes camas, dos cuartos de baño, lo que más le llamó la atención a la castaña fue el balcón que estaba al fondo del cuarto, en el cual se podía ver toda la playa, de noche tendría que ser espectacular, pensaban las chicas.

Osakada miró de un lado a otro buscando algo y frunció el ceño. Atobe entró en la habitación al ver la puerta abierta y se acercó a ellas.

-¿Qué os parece?- Preguntó de manera presumida.

-¡Es genial!- Exclamó Sakuno volteando nuevamente a mirar por el balcón.

-Sí, no está mal- Afirmó Ann observando la habitación detalladamente. –Es pasable-

-¿Cómo que pasable…?- Al ver la risita de Ann arqueó una ceja, sabiendo que era algo para molestarle y la ignoró. Vio como Tomoka no decía nada y seguía buscando algo con la mirada. -¿Se te ofrece algo?-

Tomoka lo alcanzó a ver frunciendo el ceño.

-Hai¿dónde diablos está el jacuzzi?- Preguntó poniendo una mano sobre el mentón. –Se supone que estás forrado y en este tipo de casas siempre hay uno por cada habitación-

-Tomo-chan…- Intentó intervenir Ryuzaki.

-No, no hay jacuzzi…- Respondió tajante Atobe con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Pues vaya mierda…- Bufó Tomoka entrando en la habitación y tirándose sobre la que sería su cama. –Al menos las camas son cómodas-

_No hay jacuzzi… porque para eso tienes el mar de la playa mocosa…_

Atobe carraspeó intentando calmarse.

-Oh, es Momoshiro-kun- Dijo Ann mirando por el balcón. –También están Kikumaru-kun y Echizen-kun-

Sakuno la imitó y los observó, Eiji arrastraba a Ryoma por la fuerza hacia el mar, por atrás le seguían Kintarou, Jiroh y Sengoku.

Atobe miró y arqueó una ceja al ver que Jiroh les entregaba a Momoshiro y Eiji unas tablas de surf tan feliz de la vida.

_¿Cómo se atreve a coger el equipo de surf sin pedir mi permiso?_

Keigo se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y se giró a verlas. –Os quiero listas para ir a la playa¿entendido?- Ordenó. –Sobre todo tú, pequeña dama- Sakuno tragó saliva mirando hacia otro lado.

Al marcharse, Ann cerró la puerta y alcanzó su bolsa donde metió su equipaje buscando su traje de baño.

-En todo lo que llevo de verano, no he podido ir ni una sola vez a la playa- Comentó sonriendo. –Pienso disfrutarlo en estos días- Al fin sacó su traje de baño de una pieza, de color anaranjado y blanco.

-¡Uah¡Es muy bonito Ann!- Exclamó Tomoka al verlo. –El mío también es de una pieza, pero negro- Rió. –Sakuno¿qué trajiste tú?-

Al voltear a verla ya no estaba en la habitación. ¿Adónde habrá ido?

-¿Sakuno?-

Minutos después es traída a rastras por unas sirvientas de Atobe, la chica gritaba que la soltaran, pero no hacían caso.

-Ah…, es cosa de Atobe. Sakuno-chan se sentirá vigilada- Rió Ann al verla entrar junto con las sirvientas.

-¡Mou!- Se quejó Sakuno sentándose en la cama. –No quiero ir…- Una de las sirvientas cerró la puerta y la otra había traído unos trajes de baño. –No pienso ponérmelos…- Advirtió.

-Pero señorita…, el señorito Atobe nos encargó en que estuviera lista para la salida a la playa- Comentó una de ellas. –Se verá bastante bien con alguno de éstos, son bastante normales ¿no cree?-

Sakuno los observó de reojo, no podía negar que eran bonitos, pero el problema era ponérselos.

-¡Mira Sakuno!- Tomoka le tendió uno rosado pálido. –Éste te iría de perlas- Sakuno apartó la mirada.

-No es cuestión de que no me gusten, no quiero llevar traje de baño…- Respondió la castaña sin mirarla.

-Ah, haberlo dicho antes- Osakada le mandó una sonrisa cómplice a Ann.

-No sabía que te iba el ir al desnudo Sakuno-chan- Ann parpadeó fingiendo estar sorprendida.

Ryuzaki enrojeció de repente y las miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No¡Es el no ir a la playa!- Aclaró. –Mou…, como lo complicáis…- Ambas chicas rieron ante la reacción de Sakuno.

-Perdón. Pero por favor Sakuno, hemos venido a divertirnos. Ponte éste rosado que es muy bonito y te irá muy bien- Insistió Tomoka. –Si es porque te da vergüenza al haber demasiados chicos no hay problema, estoy yo aquí por si alguno intenta propasarse contigo- Declaró golpeando heroicamente su pecho, a lo cual frotó adolorida al darse algo fuerte.

_No es por eso…_

Se dijo la castaña con una expresión de tristeza. Las miró y ellas le sonrieron insistiendo a que se pusiera el traje de baño, las asistentas le asintieron.

Sakuno suspiró resignada y tomó el traje de baño en sus manos.

-Es… de dos piezas- Dijo Sakuno al verlo mejor.

-¡Sí¡Pero es muy bonito!- Tomoka cogió la parte de arriba y se la puso por delante viendo como quedaría. –Es perfecto Sakuno- Sonrió.

-Está bien…-

_Espero no arrepentirme…_

Por mucho que Atobe protestara sobre las confianzas de coger los equipo de surf y otros, los demás ignoraban y usaban como querían. Nuevamente pensó que sería la primera y última vez que pisaran sus playas privadas.

Miró a todos lados notando la ausencia de alguien, al girar hacia la entrada de la casa, justo en ella, en la cual había una pequeña mesa con un par de sillas bajo la sombra, lo encontró leyendo un libro. Rió con arrogancia y se fue acercando a él lentamente.

-¿Te diviertes…?- Levantó una ceja y sonrió de manera presumida. -¿…Tezuka?- El chico lo miró y se ajustó las lentes, seguidamente prosiguió leyendo. -¿Tanto disfrutas leyendo?- Insistió Atobe mirando al resto divertirse en el mar, exceptuando a Ryoma que se sentó en la orilla con expresión aburrida.

-Trato, mejor dicho- Corrigió Kunimitsu y miró a los demás divertirse. –Con este escándalo no hay quien lea tranquilamente- Atobe le dio la razón. -¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Dentro, tal vez inspeccionando la casa, cambiándose, quién sabe- Keigo pilló una silla y sentó a un lado de Tezuka. –Pero las chicas están por venir-

Kunimitsu le lanzó una mirada de "Y a mí qué me importa".

Por más que mirara, por más que le mostraran de lo tan divertido era subirse a la tabla de surf, para luego caer en picado al mar, no le encontraba la gracia. Se arrepentía el haber ido, pero, cuando Sakuno le preguntó si quería ir, Momoshiro y Eiji estaban delante y lo miraban acusadoramente, por lo tanto tuvo que aceptar. Lo más estúpido era observar como Eiji y Jiroh montaban en una sola tabla de surf, ambos de pie e intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre el mar, cosa que al final no lograban y caían al agua. Encima lo intentaban muchísimas veces y no se cansaban.

Kintarou tan sólo nadaba a sus anchas, aunque muchas de las veces Eiji y Jiroh caían sobre él al surfear.

Sengoku miraba a todos lados con un brillito en los ojos, como buscando algo o alguien. Al parecer no entendió nada lo que suponía ser "playas privadas", ni que fuera a aparecer chicas de la nada. Takeshi se sentó junto a Ryoma empapado y con una gran sonrisa mientras observaba a Jiroh y Eiji.

-¡El agua está en su punto Echizen!- Exclamó emocionado el chico. -¡Deberías meterte y nadar un poco!- Ryoma bufó sin mirarle.

-No quiero- Contestó secamente.

-¿Por qué¡Eres un amargado!– Replicó. -¡Vamos, anímate¿O es que no sabes nadar?- Preguntó divertido por si fuera aquello.

-Piensa como quieras-

Momoshiro suspiró fastidiado viendo que no había manera de convencerle a que entrara a nadar. ¿Por qué era así de reservado, anti-social?

Atobe giró la silla quedando de lado mirando hacia la puerta de la entrada, la cual se abrió saliendo Ann y Tomoka, a lo que el chico arqueó una ceja al no ver a Sakuno con ellas, pensó que se había escaqueado y se quedó en la habitación.

Se levantó de inmediato para ir a preguntar, pero paró en cuanto vio a ambas chicas jalar a alguien de detrás de la puerta. Sonrió satisfecho al ver a Sakuno aparecer tras ella, aunque no muy contenta, estaba rojísima y parecía bastante apurada, desesperada. Kabaji apareció tras la chica, con una mirada de Atobe comprendió, se acercó más a Sakuno y la recogió para sacarla de la casa fácilmente, mientras que recibía quejas de la castaña.

Momoshiro miró hacia atrás al escuchar aquellos gritos, encontrándose con aquel panorama de Kabaji cargando a Sakuno como un saco patatas. Ryoma siguió la mirada de Momo y arqueó una ceja, preguntándose qué pretendía aquel_gorila_.

Viendo como se comportaba la chica y la expresión de Atobe suspiró pesadamente haciéndose una idea del asunto.

_Siempre hay quienes sufren de las impertinencias de los demás. Si no queremos¿porqué nos obligan?_

Kabaji la bajó suavemente colocándola cerca de Atobe y a unos pasos de Tezuka. Sakuno se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño mirando el suelo sonrojada.

-¿Estás molesta?- Preguntó arrogantemente Atobe. –Ese color te va de perlas-

-Yo no quería ponerme de esto…- Comentó en voz baja. Al mirar a un lado se topó con Tezuka leyendo, el cual levantó la vista e inclinó la cabeza saludándola. Ella le imitó con una pequeña sonrisa.

La apartó observando al fondo, hacia el mar, donde estaba los demás divirtiéndose y tragó saliva. Tomoka y Ann se acercaron a ella y la fueron empujando poco a poco para llegar hasta donde ellos y meterse en el agua.

Sakuno cerraba los ojos muy avergonzada, se sentía estúpida de pensar así, de ser como es al avergonzarse muchísimo por una tontería. Abrió los ojos al notar que alguien cogía su mano, agrandó sus ojos al verle, pero no le extrañaba.

-¡Sakuno-chan!- Sengoku se había acercado a ella nada más verla aparecer, tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas y le brillaban los ojos. -¡Te sienta muy bien el traje de baño!- Tomoka le soltó del agarre de Kiyosumi y lo miró desafiante. -¿Uh? Vaya, la amiguita de Sakuno-chan tampoco está mal-

-Vamos Sakuno- Ignorando a Sengoku siguieron su camino. Ann se disculpó en nombre de Osakada, el chico las miraba arqueando una ceja interrogativo por la reacción.

Tomoka mientras jalaba a Sakuno a la fuerza, seguía a Ann que se dirigía donde estaba Momoshiro sentado en la arena junto con Ryoma. Éste primero las vio llegar y sonrió alzando una mano saludando.

Kintarou se acercó a ellas al hartarse de que Eiji y Jiroh cayeran accidentalmente sobre él mientras nadaba, se dirigía a paso lento mirando hacia ellos mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Vamos, Sakuno¡Al agua, al agua!- Decía impaciente Tomoka empujando a la chica.

-¡Espera, Tomo-chan, yo no quiero!- Protestaba ella, alejándose un poco de su amiga, que tenía malas intenciones. Osakada frunció el ceño.

Mostró una mirada maliciosa hacia Ryoma y los demás, aunque éste primero ni cuenta echaba en lo que pasaba. Susurró algo hacia Ann, la cual rió un poco ante una desconcertada Sakuno, quien no comprendía de las intenciones de su amiga.

-¿Quién me ayuda a meter a Sakuno en el mar?- Preguntó Tomoka en tono amenazador.

Silencio.

Osakada volvió a fruncir el ceño, viendo a los demás.

-¿Qué es esto¿Os da vergüenza o qué?- Kintarou rió y Tomoka le echó una mirada gélida.

-Es que no se puede obligar a alguien a algo que no quiere hacer- Contestó el pelirrojo y Sakuno suspiró aliviada.

-No es que la obligue…- Murmuró la chica de coletas, mirando de reojo a Sakuno. –Sólo quiero que te diviertas- Ryuzaki le sonrió, haciéndola ver que se lo agradecía, pero no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Momoshiro, que no se le había escuchado hasta el momento, apareció tras Ryoma, con una mirada maliciosa y sonriendo malvadamente. Sakuno lo observó agrandando sus ojos. Momo llevaba un gran cubo lleno de agua, dispuesto a echárselo a Ryoma encima.

_¡Eso es ser cruel…!_

Se dijo la castaña dirigiéndose hacia él para evitar lo que intentaba. Seguro que Ryoma acabaría de mal humor para el resto del día si llegaba a recibir aquel cubo.

Al ver como empinaba el cubo hacia la cabeza de Ryoma, aceleró, colocándose delante del chico, el cual estaba aún sentado en la arena, se inclinó hacia delante intentando volcar el cubo en dirección contraria a la cabeza del mismo.

Pero lo que logró fue empeorar las cosas. Momoshiro se sorprendió por la intervención de Sakuno, la chica había agarrado el objeto con agua, pero, al inclinarse hacia él, que era mucho más alto que ella, casi no lo alcanzaba y quedaba de cuclillas. Resbaló, haciendo que el cubo volcara hacia ella y el pobre chico bajo suya.

Ryoma no pudo captar qué era lo que había pasado, había notado como la chica se había colocado delante de él y hacía algo desconocido para el mismo. Hasta que cayó agua sobre él y algo más grande, haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

Un silencio invadió los alrededores.

-¿Sa-Sakuno…?- Pronunció Tomoka incrédula.

Ann emitió un sonido de asombro y se acercó frunciendo el ceño hacia Momoshiro, al cual lo agarró de la oreja, regañándole.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada, Ann¡Yo no quería…!-

-Ya, ya… Tenías malas intenciones-

-¡Pero…!-

Ryoma abrió lentamente los ojos, por suerte estaba sobre la arena y no era nada doloroso, pero por delante tenía un gran peso.

Al momento en que miró y supo la razón se quedó estático. Sin saber qué hacer.

Ryuzaki se encontraba sobre él, su rostro escondido entre su mejilla y su hombro y él, tenía puesto una mano sobre su espalda, rozando delicadamente la suave piel de la misma.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, se estaba quedando sin aire, y no por que le faltara el oxígeno debido al peso de la chica, era por la situación. Sentía su respiración entre cortada golpear contra su mejilla y hombro, proporcionándole un ligero cosquilleo.

Nuevamente, sintió un ardor en sus mejillas.

_Demonios…_

Se maldijo.

Hizo el intento de zarandearla para hacerla reaccionar y, a los pocos segundos ella iba levantando la mirada lentamente, como si no se hubiera enterado de qué ha pasado.

-Ryuzaki…- Susurró como pudo, haciéndola reaccionar.

Sakuno pegó un brinco, alejándose un poco de él, pero seguía estando sobre Ryoma, con ambas manos a sus costados.

Pestañeó varias veces, observando al peliverde extrañada. Ryoma no sabía si empujarla a un lado, gritarle que se apartara o… permanecer inmóvil. Notó que el rostro de la chica fue enrojeciendo cada vez más.

-¡Kyahhh!- Gritó la castaña apartándose del todo, mientras que gateaba por la arena para agarrarse a una pierna de Tomoka.

Tomoka rió levemente y le acarició la cabeza.

-Ya, ya… Ya pasó, Sakuno- Dijo entre risas. –Tú misma te lo has buscado-

-Pe-pero, pero… ¡Moou!- La chica tartamudeaba, mientras escondía su rostro por la vergüenza. -¡Gomen nasai, Ryoma-kun!-

Ryoma se quedó tumbado sobre la arena, tenía un brazo sobre su cara y, con la otra, la alzaba indicando que no había problema.

-Lo has dejado casi muerto…- Comentó Momoshiro riendo levemente.

-¿Tanto pesa Sakuno-chan?- Preguntó Kintarou con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

Ann y Tomoka rieron nerviosamente.

-No tiene remedio…- Dijo entre risas Ann viendo a Touyama con expresión de incógnita.

Momoshiro rió nuevamente mirando hacia Ryoma y canturreó. –Por fin las hormonas salen a la…-

-¡Cállate Momo-sempai!- Espetó Ryoma furioso, lo que hizo reír aún más al moreno.

Tezuka los observó desde su sitio, levantando un poco la mirada, luego la fijó en Atobe que sonreía arrogantemente. Volvió a centrarse en su libro mientras le dirigía la palabra al chico.

-No hiciste estos planes por que sí ¿verdad, Atobe?- Preguntó Kunimitsu sin apartar la mirada del libro. -¿A qué se debe?-

Atobe rió un poco notando lo astuto que era Tezuka, se cruzó de brazos fijando su vista en donde estaban las chicas.

-Si te digo que no tenía pensado invitar a todos ellos…- Comenzó arqueando una ceja tan sólo recordando. –Pero bueno, qué más dará ahora. Tal vez junto a ellos…- Al ver que Tezuka lo miraba interrogativo, queriendo saber más la razón, carraspeó. –Pues eso, sólo para pasar el rato- Concluyó dándole la espalda entrando a la casa.

Kunimitsu lo vio entrar, parpadeó varias veces aún con las dudas, pero ignoró y siguió leyendo.

Momoshiro decidió meterse nuevamente en el agua, con la compañía de Ann y Tomoka. Querían que Ryoma y Sakuno los acompañasen, pero, habían notado que en ciertas cosas son muy parecidos. Aguafiestas.

Kintarou, con permiso de ambos jóvenes se unió al grupo de Momo, el cual se acercaron Eiji y Jiroh.

Sakuno y Ryoma quedaron en la orilla, sentados sobre la arena mientras observaban a los demás divertirse en el mar. Entre ellos los invadió aquel incómodo silencio, la castaña miraba de reojo al chico, el cual tenía una mirada desganada mientras observaba a sus compañeros. Intentaba descifrar qué estaría pensando en esos momentos el muchacho, nunca podría adivinar. En cambio ella, era todo un libro abierto.

Echizen miró a su lado, coincidiendo con los ojos rubíes de la castaña, la cual se sobresaltó al ser pillada in fraganti mientras lo observaba descaradamente. Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente, nerviosa.

Él la observaba sin entender, y más al ver que se inclinaba hacia la arena mientras reunía más de la misma en un punto. Seguidamente, comenzó a moldear algo con ella, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-¿No eres muy mayorcita para andar haciendo… castillos de arena?- Preguntó irónicamente el chico observando las chapuzas de la castaña.

-¿Hum?- Murmuró ella en interrogación, levantando la mirada hacia él y pestañeó varias veces. -¿Quieres ayudarme, Ryoma-kun?- Pidió amablemente mientras le sonreía.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, él la observaba, mientras que seguidamente se cruzó de piernas, colocando un brazo en la izquierda y apoyando su mejilla. Sakuno levantó una ceja interrogativa y más al sentirse cohibida por la manera en la que la estaba mirando.

-¿Y bien…?- Insistió ella tímidamente. Él suspiró.

-No quiero- Contestó a mala gana y ella retorció el labio en protesta.

-¿Por qué tanta intriga entonces?- Se quejó inflando los mofletes mientras que seguía moldeando en la arena.

-Es de niños- Prosiguió él sin apartar la mirada.

-Es divertido- Respondió rápidamente si mirarle. Él bufó frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces aún eres una cría- Atacó tranquilamente, seguidamente se le asomó una sonrisa presumida al notar que ella lo miraba de reojo con reproche.

Apartó la mirada aún más, ese comportamiento le enojaba un poco. Sintió que él se acercaba y hacía algo en la arena, pero, hasta que no apartó su mano no le dio por mirar. Pero fue su error.

-Mada… mada… dane…- Susurró ella torciendo el labio mientras leía aquello escrito en la arena. Se levantó de sopetón sorprendiendo al chico, con su pie fue frotando la arena borrando la escritura y deshaciendo lo que había intentado moldear. –Mou…- Murmuró alejándose.

Ryoma pestañeó, observándola ir. Estaba un poco echado hacia atrás, debido a que la chica mientras borraba aquello de la arena, lo hacía con tan mala idea que se la esparcía al peliverde.

-Psché…-

_Comportamiento de cría…_

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, una de las sirvientas se dirigió al gran salón donde estaban todos practicando algunas actividades. Tezuka jugaba al _Go_ con Syusuke, lo cual la partida estaba bastante reñida. Oishi observaba las grandes peceras de la sala junto con Eiji, que hacía muecas imitando la expresión de dichos peces. Kaidoh peleaba con Momoshiro por alguna razón desconocida, algunos afirmaron que era por el hambre. Inui observaba las acciones de cada uno mientras escribía en su cuaderno, Kawamura yacía sentado junto a Ryoma y Kintarou que miraban la televisión, un partido de tenis.

Sakuno, sentada junto a Tomoka y Ann, éstas dos conversaban, tenía en sus manos un gran cuaderno, en el cual anotaba algo o… dibujaba.

La sirvienta hizo gesto de que la comida estaba lista y que podían pasar al comedor, Atobe los esperaba ahí junto con sus compañeros.

Sakuno colocó el cuaderno boca abajo para que nadie lo mirara, encima, para asegurarse de que nadie lo tocase, esperó a que todos salieran para ir la última escuchando las quejas de Ann y Tomoka al querer ver el contenido del cuaderno.

Nada más entrar al comedor quedó nuevamente fascinada, no había dado tiempo o tal vez por timidez a ser cotilla investigando cada rincón de la casa, era grandísimo. Una gran mesa alargada ya siendo ocupada por cada uno de los presentes, todo para ella era nuevo.

Kintarou la empujó levemente por atrás insistiéndola en que se sentara, quedando ella junto a él y al otro lado, Tomoka.

-Espero y seguro que la comida será de vuestro agrado- Comentó Atobe con aires de grandeza al ver los brillitos en los ojos de la gran mayoría al ver la cantidad de comida. –Que disfrutéis-

Todos pronunciaron un "Qué aproveche" para ponerse seguidamente a devorar la deliciosa comida. Admitieron que estaba riquísima, a lo que Keigo respondió con un "Por supuesto".

Sakuno observó a un lado en el que se encontraba Ann conversando alegremente con Momoshiro, a veces hacía una mueca de molestia e inflaba las mejillas, y el chico reía ante ello.

Ryuzaki sonrió al verlos así y sin mirar, iba intentando alcanzar la salsa de soja, a lo que notó como dos manos trataban de pillarla también. Al voltear la mirada se encontró con Ryoma y Kintarou mirándose entre ellos.

-¿La querías Sakuno-chan?- Preguntó alegremente Kintarou al ver su mano en el bote. –Ne, Koshimae, que lo utilice ella primero- Ryoma lo observó para luego fijarse en Sakuno que apartaba la mirada algo sonrojada.

-Me da lo mismo- Respondió quitando la mano.

Kintarou sonrió y le ofreció el frasco a Sakuno, la cual lo aceptó agradecida y echó un poco para luego cedérselo a alguno de ellos, el pelirrojo se lo entregó a Ryoma, para que echara primero. Éste arqueó una ceja, podría haberlo utilizado Touyama primero ya que lo tenía más a mano¿pero se lo tenía que dar a él para quedar bien? Echizen se negó rotundamente, poniendo de excusa de que ya no le hacía falta.

Al terminar, Atobe agradeció amablemente a Sakuno el hecho de ofrecerse a ayudar en los platos, pero fue convencida por el mismo, que había suficiente personal para hacerlo.

Se dirigió al gran salón donde había dejado su cuaderno, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Ryoma se interesaba por dicho objeto y con decisión iba a levantarlo para ver. La chica se apresuró sonrojada para evitar que lo viese, se moriría de vergüenza.

-¡Espera!- Exclamó colocando ambas manos sobre el cuaderno que aún sostenía el chico. –Esto…, es que…- Ryoma la miró abriendo sus ojos ante su reacción, la castaña intentaba decir algo coherente para evitar que observase el cuaderno. –Es un dibujo…-

-Eso noté- Respondió. -¿Y?-

-No me gusta que vean mis dibujos inacabados…- Contestó desviando su mirada al darse cuenta que había visto su contenido. -¿Lo has… visto?-

Echizen volteó el cuaderno entregándoselo, sin mirarlo siquiera.

-No del todo- Confesó. –Vi unas orejas… gatunas- Respondió no muy convencido de lo que había visto. Sakuno suspiró aliviada.

-Ya… te lo enseñaré cuando lo acabe- Ryoma parpadeó varias veces observándola, se metió una mano en los bolsillos y con la otra, acarició la cabeza de Sakuno, seguidamente se marchó de la sala.

Ryuzaki volteó a verle salir, al quedarse sola quedó unos segundos en silencio. Arqueó una ceja tocándose la cabeza y bufó.

-Ya van dos. ¿Acaso tengo aspecto de niña?-

Todos decidieron, o más bien la mayoría ya que el resto fue obligatorio, irse nuevamente al mar. Sakuno prefirió quedarse en la habitación terminando el dibujo, ahora tenía una excusa y Atobe acabó por entender y la dejó. Ya que no podría dibujar con todo aquel escándalo en la playa.

Tomoka y Ann se apuntaron, así que la castaña quedó sola en el cuarto, aunque para ella se estaba la mar de bien en la habitación sin nadie, se escuchaban algunos murmullos provenientes de fuera que se divertían nadando. Pero no molestaban.

Quedó sentada en la cabecera de la cama pegada al respaldar de la misma, lista con el cuaderno delante y con unos lápices y gomas. Al ver detenidamente lo que llevaba dibujado sonrió, sólo la cabeza, sin ojos, y partes del cuerpo.

_Espero terminarlo pronto._

Decidió dejar los ojos para el final, ya que le resultaba lo más complicado del dibujo en sí. Siguió dándole forma a la parte derecha del cuerpo, es decir, parte del brazo, muñeca, etcétera.

Al cabo de media hora al fin tenía terminado el dibujo, no a color pero era un boceto después de todo. Sonrió satisfecha al ver su resultado, aunque dudaba en si enseñárselo a Ryoma, no quería que pensara mal de ella al ver el dibujo… aunque bien pensado, tenía algo como excusa por haber dibujado aquello.

También pensó que Atobe querría verlo, y no era plan de enseñarle el que acababa de hacer, a Ryoma ya era inevitable, pero a Atobe le podría engañar con otro ya hecho. Alcanzó su mochila y sacó una carpeta donde guardaba todos sus dibujos y cogió uno al azar poniéndolo sobre el cuaderno. El reciente dibujo lo guardó en la carpeta para que nadie lo notase, cuando llegase el momento se lo mostraría a Echizen.

Al escuchar algunos gritos salió al balcón a observar, rió al ver que jugaban al volleyball. Incluso Ann y Tomoka jugaban, contra Momoshiro, Kaidoh, también estaba Horio, por lo que comprendió al por qué Osakada tiraba con tan mala intención hacia el pobre chico. Era raro no ver a Eiji jugando con ellos, siempre se apuntaba, en ese momento se encontraba muy metido en hacer esculturas de arena y a su lado, Kintarou hacía lo mismo.

_Son tal para cual…_

Se dijo Sakuno riendo levemente. Notó que no veía a Ryoma por ningún lado y se extrañó, juraría haberlo visto con los demás salir a la playa.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación con intención de ir a buscarle, de paso cogió la carpeta con los dibujos, donde guardó el que había hecho recientemente. Al abrir la puerta asomó la cabeza mirando a ambos lados esperando no encontrarse con Atobe, que tampoco lo había visto con los demás. Al fondo vio su habitación, entonces decidió coger el otro dibujo y pasarlo por debajo de su puerta, así mejor no tendría que dar explicaciones.

Justo cuando iba a dejarlo, la puerta se abrió y ella se incorporó rápidamente asustada.

-¿Hmm¿Qué se te ofrece?- Preguntó Atobe mirándola interrogativo, al ver en sus manos una carpeta con un dibujo sobresaliéndole comprendió. -¿Vienes a mostrarme el dibujo?-

-Bu-bueno… Algo así…-

-¿Por qué tartamudeas?- Preguntó Atobe con algo de arrogancia en su voz. -¿Tanto te impone mi presencia?-

_¿Pero qué dice…?_

-¿Có-cómo…? Yo no…- Murmuró nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Atobe, bien sabía que el chico no era mala persona, pero era un hombre, por lo tanto, se ponía nerviosa irremediablemente.

Levantó la mirada hacia él temerosa, Atobe sonrió de manera presumida y colocó una mano en la de ella, donde estaba agarrando el dibujo. Luego se iba acercando a la castaña lentamente, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera. ¿Qué hacía?

_¿No intentará…?_

Sakuno cerró fuertemente los ojos, a los minutos escuchó una leve risita y notó como algo cálido se posaba en su frente. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró al chico besando su frente y enrojeció.

-¿Na-nani…?-

Cuando Atobe se alejó y cogió la hoja de papel, rió arrogantemente al ver la expresión de la castaña delante de él.

-Muy inocente, _pequeña_ dama- Comentó resaltando el diminutivo. –Es divertido ver cómo te sonrojas por un simple beso en la frente- Sakuno infló los mofletes y él, aún sonriendo de aquella manera se dispuso a ver el dibujo.

-¿Qué… tal?- Preguntó en un susurro aún aturdida por la acción de Keigo.

–Vaya, se te da bastante bien- Comentó al ver detalladamente el dibujo. –Encima porque has dibujado a una chica, y realmente, todo en sí es precioso- Ella sonrió complacida.

-Esto… ¿sabes dónde está Ryoma-kun? Antes vi que estaba con los demás, pero ahora…- El chico señaló con la mirada hacia el final del pasillo. -¿Eh?-

-Su habitación- Respondió. –A mi me da igual lo que hagan los demás, mientras no me causen problemas. Sólo te vigilo a ti, que sé que eres capaz de pasarte todo el fin de semana encerrada-

Sakuno bajó la mirada unos segundos, luego la levantó observando de reojo la dirección hacia la habitación de Ryoma.

_Él también es capaz…_

Keigo se despidió de ella advirtiéndola de que bajase hacia la playa al menos un rato, Sakuno asintió no muy convencida, primero quería ver a Ryoma.

Nuevamente dio marcha hacia el cuarto algo nerviosa de por si podría molestarle o algo. Ryoma nunca lo decía, pero seguro que más de una vez le estorbaba su presencia. Cuando cada vez estaba más cerca, notaba que la puerta estaba entre abierta, pero pensó que sería mejor llamar… antes de mirar guiada por la tentación.

Sólo tardó en abrirla del todo unos minutos, estaba algo despeinado y con la mirada algo perdida.

Sakuno se llevó la carpeta hasta sus labios horrorizada.

_Me temo que lo he despertado…_

-¿Ryuzaki?- Nombró pasándose una mano por el pelo. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-P-perdón yo… No quería despertarte…- Articuló agachando la cabeza. –Yo sólo…-

-No importa, no estaba del todo dormido- Aclaró, al ver una carpeta en las manos de la chica arqueó una ceja interrogativo.

Sakuno se aferró más al objeto, decidiendo en si mostrárselo o no, aunque ya había ido hasta allí y se encontraba frente a Ryoma.

_Espero que no piense mal._

Se dijo mirándolo fijamente. Volteó la carpeta mostrándole la cubierta, donde ponía "Carpeta de dibujos", Ryoma bajó un poco más la mirada y al final ponía "_Yume_".

-Te dije que… te lo mostraría cuando lo terminase…- Murmuró la castaña tímidamente.

Para sorpresa de Sakuno, el chico le dejó pasar, sin cerrar la puerta, obviamente. La habitación era igual de grande que las demás, al menos, en la que dormía con Tomoka y Ann. Tres camas, una de ellas estaba algo deshecha, por lo cual supuso que era donde dormía Echizen, las otras dos estaban algo ocupadas, concretamente por ropa u objetos.

Sus dudas fueron aclaradas al escuchar de Ryoma que compartía la habitación con Kintarou y Momoshiro. Al parecer no quería que pensase mal al ver todo desordenado en la mitad de la habitación.

-¿No ibas a enseñármelo?- Sakuno dio un respingo saliendo de sus pensamientos. -¿Ryuzaki?-

-Ah…, sí, bueno…- Apretó más la carpeta hacia sí y se sonrojó más. –Esto… Es que…- Al ver que él la miraba esperando por el dibujo se puso más nerviosa. –No quiero que pienses mal de mí, me… da vergüenza…-

Ryoma rodó sus ojos fastidiado, si estaba ahí con ella, era para que le mostrara el dibujo, que de por sí también le daba curiosidad, total, todo el mundo la tiene. Ahora que había dicho aquello de "No quiero que pienses mal de mí", lo inquietaba aún más¿qué clase de dibujo era?

Decididamente él le tendió la mano, esperando que ella le entregara la hoja de papel. Sakuno lo miraba, y pasaba hacia la mano del chico aún abrazada a la carpeta.

-P-podría…-

-El dibujo- Interrumpió impaciente. -¿Qué tiene de malo?-

Ella suspiró, pero se moría de los nervios.

-Si supieras por qué…- Dijo en un murmullo que no fue alcanzado por Ryoma. –Esto…-

-Ryuzaki- Llamó autoritario. –El dibujo-

Lo miró por encima de la carpeta que aún abrazaba, se le notaba lo cuan mosqueado estaba, harto de hacerlo esperar. Y ella misma fue la que le dijo que se lo mostraría.

Retrocedió unos pasos dispuesta a ir a la salida del cuarto, pero justo notó que él se dio cuenta de ello, ya que aceleró su paso y cerró la puerta rápidamente acorralándola pegada a la misma.

Ryoma suspiró hastiado y se alejó un poco de ella molesto.

-No te irás hasta que me muestres aquel dibujo. Ya me dejaste con la duda- Sakuno tenía la mirada en el suelo, nunca pensó que él reaccionaría de aquella manera, y menos por un mísero dibujo. -¿Qué cosa tiene para que te de vergüenza mostrármelo?- Al ver que ella giraba su mirada a un lado sonrojándose tragó saliva retrocediendo unos pasos. –No me digas que… ¿son dibujos obscenos?-

Sakuno sintió subírsele nuevamente la sangre a la cabeza, negó con la cabeza rápidamente con la cabeza, de manera desesperada.

-¿Seguro…? Porque para que te de vergüenza…-

Ryuzaki se adentró a la habitación y posó la carpeta en la cama de él, abriéndola y sacando el dicho dibujo. Él la observaba desde más atrás, seguidamente, ella volteó y lo miró seriamente pero aún con las mejillas sonrojadas. Llevaba consigo una hoja de papel, lo que sería aquel dibujo, se acercó a Ryoma estando a unos metros de él.

-¿Y bien…?- Insistió Ryoma al ver que no se lo entregaba. ¿Qué tenía el dibujo de malo para no poder enseñárselo?

Cerró los ojos fuertemente sonrojándose más y extendió sus brazos volteando la hoja de papel hacia él.

Ryoma parpadeó varias veces asimilando lo que estaba viendo.

Orejas de gato, lo que había alcanzado a ver antes de que la misma Sakuno se lo impidiera.

Ojos gatunos, sonrisa arrogante mientras se relamía la comisura de los labios, como todo un felino.

-¿Qué…?- Lo único que logró articular al ver detalladamente el dibujo.

Era él mismo… pero como un gato. Cuerpo humano con rasgos felinos. Ahora sabía el por qué no lo quería mostrar, el hecho de dibujar a alguien cercano sin tener alguna confianza, aunque no sea demasiada, y de pronto dibujarlo de esa manera, daba algo qué pensar.

Ryoma se tambaleó nervioso y retrocedió.

-E-espera un momento…- Ryoma se pasó una mano por su rostro. –¿Ése… soy yo?- Ella asintió.

-Cuando vi a tu gato…, me recordó a ti- Comenzó a explicar sin mirarle a los ojos. –Siempre se me ocurren ideas extrañas…-

Ryoma avanzó un paso y cogió el dibujo de las manos de Sakuno para mirarlo más atentamente.

Ella apartó la mirada.

_En realidad no era por eso…, si no por aquel sueño tan extraño…_

-Quitando el como me has dibujado…- Levantó una ceja sin apartar la mirada del dibujo. –Está… bastante bien hecho- Ella lo miró curiosa. –Me hace recordar a Karupin, sí. Más bien es como si fuera él en su forma humana-

-Bastante parecido tendría a ti¿no crees?- Afirmó Sakuno riendo por lo bajo.

-Los animales se le parecen a los dueños, al menos eso siempre he escuchado- Ella sonrió. –Ne, Ryuzaki- Llamó aún viendo el papel.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y notó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Poco común en él si no se trataba de una arrogante, presumida.

-Dime…-

-¿Puedo quedarme con él?-

Eso la sorprendió aún más. Eso significaba de que le había gustado muchísimo el dibujo y por dentro, sentía un inmenso alivio.

-C-claro, pero…-

-Thank you-

No dijo razón alguna de porqué lo quería conservar él, lo que más pensaba ella era que tal vez le agradaba el dibujo y eso la tranquilizaba.

Aunque otra posibilidad era de que… lo quería esconder para que nadie más lo viese. Sí, para él, el hecho de que lo hubiesen dibujado como un gatito, era algo embarazoso y más si alguno como Momoshiro, Kikumaru entre otros lo viesen y se burlasen de él hasta la muerte.

Y claro, eso él lo impediría cueste lo que cueste.

Cuando Sakuno marchó de la habitación de Ryoma, él quedó pensativo aún mirando el dibujo, había algo que no salía de su mente.

En la misma carpeta, ponía '_Yume_' que significaba '_Sueño_' y de por encima al verla pasar algunas páginas había observado varios dibujos bastante extraños.

Y más que había oído de Tomoka que Sakuno a veces dibujaba lo que soñaba.

Miró el dibujo nuevamente y arqueó una ceja. Seguidamente sacudió la cabeza quitándose esa idea de la cabeza, no podría haberlo soñado.

Pero ahora, lo que más le inquietaba era aquella carpeta, algo le decía que dentro había algo que le respondería a muchas preguntas.

_Continuará… _

* * *

_Nyaah, el más largo por ahora, creo. Espero que os haya gustado xD y no malpenséis de Atobe sobre aquella escena XD ains, le gusta ponerla nerviosa xD_

_¡Aún sigue las mini vacaciones!_

**Capítulo 11: _¿Mansión encantada? ; _**Queda un día más para disfrutar de las playas privados de Atobe, sería eso posible si el tiempo no hubiera empeorado. Por eso mismo, Inui, al contar una historia, que para él es correcta, hace que todo el mundo, o casi todos, no estuvieran tan alterados.

_¿Qué es eso que quieres decirme, Ryoma-kun?_

_Ya me callo u.u hum, gracias por los reviews! Espero leeros en este x3_

_Un saludo. _


	11. ¿Mansión encantada?

_¡Hola! _

_Espero que os guste este, que fue el que más me divertí escribiendo xD por las circunstancias. _

_¡Nos leemos abajo! _

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 11****: '¿Mansión encantada?'**

Último día que les quedaban para disfrutar de aquel fin de semana… y una simple lluvia lo había arruinado todo.

Caía bastante fuerte, con tormentas inclusive. Habían pasado unos días bastante buenos, sin apenas alguna nube en el cielo que ahora cambia a empeorar el tiempo.

Miró hacia atrás observando el panorama que transcurría en ese momento por el gran salón de la mansión. Pasó una mano por su pelo fastidiado, esto no era lo que había planeado.

El día anterior no había llevado demasiado el traje de baño y lo que quería era, que llevándolo demasiado, se acostumbrase y perdiera la vergüenza.

Aunque sí que había valido la pena hacer esas pequeñas vacaciones. Notaba que se estaba familiarizando con cada uno de ellos y no se cortaba a la hora de hablar.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, no estaba acostumbrada a estar entre tanta gente y claro, no sabía cómo tratar con ellas. Pero, una vez que se conoce a dicha persona, se les cogen las confianzas.

Sólo esperaba tener razón. Se lo prometió a Sumire.

-Vaya hombre, pensaba disfrutar de estas aguas al estar tan sumamente limpias- Comentaba Tomoka mirando por una ventana aquel diluvio. –Supongo que no hay nada que hacer. Habrá que buscar algo para distraernos-

-¿Querías saborear aún más la derrota de ayer?- Preguntó maliciosamente Horio, que se acercó a ella lentamente por atrás.

No veía su rostro al estar a sus espaldas, pero podía notar levemente el enfado que se estaba acumulando en la castaña de dos coletas.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde que tú no fuiste el causante de la victoria?- Tomoka volteó quedando de perfil hacia él, mirándolo de reojo.

-Eso lo sé, Osakada. Pero aún así eran mis compañeros y ganamos- Respondió resaltando la última palabra.

Tomoka le dirigió una mirada bastante fría que hizo que a Horio le dieran escalofríos. Ante una respuesta insultante de parte de la castaña, Horio siguió echando más leña al fuego.

Sakuno se encontraba sentada en el sofá jugando al _Go_ contra Syusuke, al ver la escena de su amiga con el chico de una ceja intentó ir para separarlos, pero Fuji se lo impidió. Con su mirada preguntaba el porqué de su acción, Syusuke tan sólo sonrió.

-Es una escena bastante divertida de presenciar- Contestó llevando su atención nuevamente al tablero de _Go_. –Sakuno-chan, te toca-

Ryuzaki suspiró y prosiguió con su partida con Syusuke.

En el piso de arriba se escuchaban gritos y golpes, Oishi captó la voz de Eiji y se dirigió hacia él para que no formase escándalo, estaba junto a Kintarou que también cooperaba. El ojiverde se dio cuenta de que estaban frente al baño así que se dio una ligera idea de lo que pasaba.

-¿Quién está dentro?- Preguntó Oishi a ambos pelirrojos, Eiji negó con la cabeza diciendo que no sabía, Kintarou se volvió nuevamente hacia la puerta y volvió a golpear sobre ella.

-¡Koshimae¡Haz el favor de darte prisa!-

Shuichiro rió nerviosamente al saber de quién se trataba. En todos los aspectos, Ryoma era bastante tranquilo en todo lo que hacía. Aunque se sintiera presionado.

-¡Koshimae!- Volvió a gritar con más insistencia. -¡Que no puedo más!-

Se llevó una mano al hombro, mientras que éste lo hacia girar circularmente intentando coger fuerza. Oishi predijo que tenía intención de derribar la dicha puerta, pero, antes de haberlo intentado, ésta se abrió instantáneamente.

Ryoma, bastante despreocupado de lo que estaba pasando, se echó una pequeña toalla alrededor del cuello y salió del baño. Por no decir que fue empujado por Kintarou y le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

-¿Tú también querías entrar no Eiji¿Porqué no entras al de la habitación?- Sugirió Shuichiro, Eiji suspiró.

-Lo está utilizando Inui, nyah…-

Cabe decir que compartían habitación con el chico de datos. Ryoma los miró teniendo ambas manos en los extremos de la toalla que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

-Mada mada dane- Dijo, bajando las escaleras lentamente. –Por cierto- Miró hacia atrás una vez más. –Hay dos cuartos de baños por cada habitación, aunque estuvieran ocupados en las que nos hospedamos, hay muchísimas más habitaciones vacías y con servicios…-

Kikumaru gritó ante la lógica y se marchó rápidamente en busca de las habitaciones, Oishi sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

-Gané- Aclaró Syusuke ensanchando su sonrisa, seguidamente fue recogiendo las piezas de color negras.

-Eres bastante bueno, Fuji-sempai- Sakuno fue recogiendo las piezas blancas.

Él negó con la cabeza cerrando la cajita de las piezas negras y señaló con la mirada a Tezuka.

-No hay quien pueda con Tezuka- Rió levemente. Sakuno observó a Kunimitsu quien leía un libro tranquilamente.

-Algo me dice que tienes razón…-

En cuestión de segundos vieron como Atobe se acercaba a Tezuka y le retaba a una partida de _Go_ y éste, ajustando sus lentes, arqueó una ceja interrogativo. Con permiso de Fuji y Sakuno, obtuvo el tablero más las piezas y las llevó donde Tezuka para jugar, éste aceptó sin nada que objetar.

Sakuno observó a Fuji que reía bastante divertido por la acción. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa cómplice y fijó su mirada en la ventana, observando la lluvia.

_Otra vez igual…_

Echizen apareció y pasó por al lado de la partida de _Go_ y miró a poco el progreso, se acercó un poco tras Atobe.

-_Monkey king_…- Nombró con soberbia Ryoma. –Mada mada dane-

Atobe lo miró de reojo mientras se alejaba y arqueó una ceja.

-¡Si tienes algo que decir, dilo!- Espetó Keigo. Al ser ignorado siguió con su juego, Tezuka aún pensaba en su jugada. –Te lo piensas mucho, tal parece que te niegas perder contra mí ¿eh, Tezuka?-

Tezuka permaneció en silencio mirando el tablero, aún pensativo. Inui apareció al fin, después de ducharse, y miró a todos en la gran sala. Visto que aún llovía y unas leves tormentas estaban presentes, se le ocurrió alguna idea para pasarla bien, para él.

-¿Dónde están los demás¿Aún siguen en la ducha?- Inui notó que Kaidoh volvía, seguido de Shishido y Jiroh, éste último se frotaba suavemente los ojos. Miró su reloj de muñeca observando la hora, se acercó a donde estaban Fuji y Sakuno y se sentó junto a ellos. -¿Os gustaría saber qué me dijeron?-

Momoshiro escuchó aquello mientras entraba en la sala junto con Oishi y Eiji, predijo que Inui contaría alguna historieta y corrió a sentarse para escuchar, el pelirrojo y Oishi hicieron lo mismo.

Inui se ajustó las lentes y un brillo malicioso se hizo notar en las mismas. Cuando vio que ya todos estaban en la misma sala, prosiguió.

-Ayer, como pudisteis comprobar no me encontraba por aquí en la mañana- Todos asintieron, aunque alguno murmuró que no se le vio la jeta en todo el día. –Bien, me di un paseo por las playas y acabé algo lejos, encontrándome con un matrimonio mayor-

-¿Tú¿Dando paseos?- Preguntó Momoshiro con sarcasmo.

-Recopilaba datos-

_¿Datos de qué?_

Se decían todos confundidos.

-Como decía. Aquella pareja me dio la bienvenida, preguntaron dónde me hospedaba y, al saber cual era el lugar se pusieron algo nerviosos. Me sorprendí y pregunté-

_Ya va a soltar otra de esas chorradas y que siempre se la cree algún estúpido._

Ryoma bufó, esperándose de lo que vendría a continuación.

-Mucho antes de que esta gran mansión perteneciera a los Atobe…- Alzó la cabeza ensombreciendo su mirada. –Estuvo otra familia que acabó en tragedia-

-¿Qué intentas decirnos con eso?- Preguntó Oishi. -¿Acaso insinúas que…?-

-No insinúo, lo afirmo-

-Chorradas- Intervino Atobe sin voltear, estaba por escoger lugar para posar su pieza negra de _Go_. -¿Acaso crees que la gran mansión del gran _ore-sama_ está embrujada? Nunca-

-Dicen que siempre, por estas fechas, esos entes acechan la casa y a quienes la habitan- Prosiguió Inui.

-Más ilógico todavía. Cada verano me vengo a esta casa y nunca ha pasado nada- Colocó una mano bajo su mentón pensativo por donde colocar.

-¿Pero había esta tormenta?- Insistió Sadaharu observando por la ventana.

Atobe colocó pieza, y volteó.

-Debo admitir que no, pero no creo que tenga algo que ver. No creo en esas historias-

-Aquella desgracia ocurrió en estas mismas fechas y… con una gran tormenta como esta- Atobe observó la ventana y notó que la lluvia se había intensificado. -¿Qué me dices?-

-Paso- Ignoró.

Inui sonrió con sarcasmo y miró al resto.

-¿De verdad ocurrió algo, Inui?- Preguntó Momoshiro nervioso. –Eso no tiene buena pinta-

-Por supuesto-

-¡Nyah¡Da escalofríos!- Eiji se agarró a Oishi. –¡Esas historias me ponen nervioso!-

Echizen volvió a suspirar. ¿Cómo pueden creerse semejante tontería?

-¿Sakuno-chan, estás bien?- Tomoka se acercó a ella al verla algo temblorosa. –Te noto algo inquieta-

-E-estoy bien Tomo-chan, no te preocupes-

Ryoma la observó, seguidamente confirmó que lo que dijo la castaña era incierto. Se veía nerviosa y abrazaba fuertemente a un cojín que pertenecía al sofá.

-¿Te ha dado miedo, Sakuno-chan?-

La chica levantó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos color almendrados, le acompañaba una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Touyama-kun- Pestañeó varias veces y apartó su mirada avergonzada. –N-no mucho…-

-¡Pero si tienes las manos heladas!- Exclamó cogiéndole de la mano intentando hacerla levantar.

-¡Oi, Echizen!- Llamó Momo. –Me he traído la consola¿quieres probar suerte?- Retó. Pero al ver que el chico lo ignoraba le insistió. -¡Echizen¿Me estás escuchando?-

-¿Qué ocurre, Momo-sempai…?- Preguntó con desgana. Momoshiro suspiró y arqueó una ceja.

-¡La consola!- Gritó.

-¡Ah, claro, Sakuno-chan!- Intervino Kintarou. -¿Se te apetece echarte unas partidas?- Volteó a ver a Momo y éste le asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso. -¡Gracias!-

-¿Eh¿Por qué?- Kintarou sonrió aún más.

-Por que si juegas, el miedo se te quita enseguida. ¡Pasarás un buen rato, ya verás!-

Eso conmovió a Sakuno, notaba que el chico era bastante atento y tenía detalles muy agradables.

Asintió sonrojada y le sonrió amablemente. Kintarou rió y la jaló más de su mano, haciendo que ella dejara el cojín sobre el sofá.

Fuji observó la escena, luego la posó en Ryoma que miraba a otro lado, concretamente la ventana de nuevo. Por lo que Syusuke no pudo resistirse a reír ante ello.

-Tened cuidado con aquellas almas en pena que vagabundean por la casa- Anunció Sadaharu con un deje maligno.

-¡Déjate de bromas!- Gritó Momo y Eiji.

Atobe observó de reojo como los chicos subían a la habitación, seguidamente posó su atención de nuevo en su partida de _Go_.

Soltó una leve risa sarcástica pensando en aquello.

-Fantasmas en mi casa… Chorradas- Murmuró colocando su pieza.

Inui fijó a su lado, como Kaidoh estaba algo encogido y se movía en el sillón de atrás hacia delante, seguidamente.

-¿Ocurre algo Kaidoh?- Esa pregunta hizo dar un pequeño brinco al chico y lo miró algo aterrado.

-Para nada, sempai- Respondió inseguro, luego siguió con su manía en el sofá.

-No te preocupes, Kaidoh-

-Cierto- Intervino Syusuke. –Sólo son almas que la retienen en este mundo por algo, y claro, con sed de venganza. Asustando, o mejor aún…- Abrió sus ojos observando a Kaidoh. –Acabando con las vidas de aquellas personas que se interpongan en su camino…-

Kaoru se levantó de su asiento de golpe al escuchar el comentario de Fuji, estaba bastante tenso.

Sengoku se acercó a ellos y los miró sin saber, se les notaban muy silenciosos. Se dirigió a sentarse en el sofá de al lado, pero algo o alguien le impedía.

-Oi, tú. Hazte un lado- Movió levemente, pero el chico no hizo caso. –Si tienes sueño duerme en tu cuarto, joder- Akutagawa seguía sin hacer caso, ni se movía. –Qué remedio, buscaré otro sitio-

-¡Ah, Jiroh¡No pongas tus pies sobre el sofá!- Espetó Atobe al verle tumbado.

Todos se miraron, o intentaron. El silencio se hizo presente ante ese acto. Se produjo una gran tormenta y un rayo bastante fuerte resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo, claramente, que la luz desapareciera por toda la casa.

-¿Se… se ha ido la luz?- Shishido intentó dar un paso, pero no veía absolutamente nada, tan sólo lo que iluminaba al caer los rayos debido a la tormenta.

-¡Oi, Tezuka¡No hagas trucos para despistarme y mover la pieza donde te de la gana!- Replicó Atobe alzando la voz.

-¿De qué hablas?-

Escucharon pasos ligeros del segundo piso, ante los quejidos y golpes pudieron confirmar de que se trataba de Momo y Eiji.

-¡Oi, se ha ido la luz!- Gritaron a la vez.

-¿No me digas?- Dijo Atobe con sarcasmo.

-¡Nyaaah¿Os imagináis que aparezcan esos fantasmas que dice Inui?- Preguntó Eiji aterrado.

-No digas tonterías…-

-¿Por qué no, Momo?- Interrumpió Inui. –Es el momento y la situación perfecta-

Momoshiro hizo el intento de bajar las escaleras, pero al ver casi nada, y entre que Eiji lo imitó, tropezó con él y cayeron rodando por ellas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Ann a duras penas salió de su habitación. -¿Qué ha pasado¿Se ha ido la luz?-

-Premio para la señorita…- Respondió el ojivioleta tirado en el suelo.

Aquellas voces la pusieron nerviosa, estaba en una habitación, la que compartía Ryoma con Momo y Kintarou, a oscuras, en silencio. Escuchando tan sólo el sonido de la lluvia y las tormentas.

_¿Qué ha sido esos gritos?__¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a Kikumaru-sempai y Momo-sempai?_

Por lo que recuerda, Ryoma y Kintarou deberían de estar con ella. Al menos eso creía y esperaba.

Tomoka y Ann prefirieron quedarse en la habitación de ellas durmiendo un poco, no habían dormido demasiado desde que llegaron a la mansión. Y más Tomoka, que tanto estrés por culpa de aquel chico de una ceja, Horio.

Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos fuertemente y alzó ambas manos intentando dar contacto con alguno de los dos chicos. En cambio, notó como le cogían una mano, a su derecha.

-¿Sakuno-chan?- Abrió sus ojos al notar que se trataba de Kintarou.

-H-hai…-

-Si tienes miedo, puedes coger mi mano para quedarte tranquila de que no estás sola- Contestó divertido el chico. Ella le agradeció.

-Esto… ¿Ryoma-kun?- Murmuró a un lado, creyendo de que no se encontraba junto a ellos.

Sorprendentemente, le cogieron la otra mano.

-Hai, hai- Respondió a desgana. –También estoy aquí…-

Sakuno sonrió agradecida, aunque él no pudiera verla con claridad. Después de un rato, sin saber de los demás, decidieron salir de la habitación en busca de ellos.

Ella iba demasiado aterrada, aunque iba aún cogida de la mano de ambos jóvenes, miraba su alrededor aunque no viera absolutamente nada.

_¿Y si de verdad aparece un fantasma?_

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, total, era igual que teniéndolos abiertos. Pero al hacerlo, no se percató que Ryoma y Kintarou pararon y ella tropezó con ambas espaldas.

Touyama gritó, llamando la atención de las gentes de abajo, Ann, al escucharlo se dirigió hacia ellos acercándose a Sakuno.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Tachibana colocándole una mano en el hombro de Ryuzaki. –Me han dicho que estas cosas te aterran…-

-B-bueno…, estar estoy bien, pero…- Ann rió y le golpeó levemente el hombro.

-Sí, ya lo noto. Buenos guardaespaldas-

Tomoka salió de la habitación uniéndose a ellos, tanto escándalo de los gritos la habían despertado. Atobe sugirió ir en busca de unas velas que tenía por la casa, la mala suerte de que ese día los sirvientes tenían el día libre y tendrían que hacerlo todo ellos.

Por cada habitación habían unas velas guardadas, en la de Atobe encontraron tres linternas, las cuales fueron repartidas entre Keigo, por supuesto, Sengoku y, Ryoma, el cual se la cogió sin permiso.

Colocaron velas por el salón, cocina y habitaciones para poder saber por donde andan al menos. Pero eran unas velas algo pequeñas, por lo que iluminaban lo mínimo.

Al mirar de un lado a otro, buscando a alguien que no se hacía notar, Inui anunció que Kaidoh había desaparecido, al igual que Jiroh. Sakuno se aferró más a Ann y Tomoka algo asustada, había dejado a Kintarou y a Ryoma por vergüenza si seguía mucho más tiempo junto a ellos cogidos de la mano.

-No hay de qué asustarse- Comentó Momo intentando tranquilizar a las chicas. –Ese _Mamushi_ es un cobarde, en estos asuntos claro. Escucha una historia de este tipo y ya se está dando el piro- Rió ante aquella idea.

-¿Y… Akutagawa-san?- Intervino Sakuno nerviosa. -¿Dónde está?-

-Jiroh estaba durmiendo en el sofá, como…- Atobe paró acordándose de aquello y frunció el ceño. –Maldita sea, aún sigue sobre el sofá, y mira que le he advertido…-

Syusuke rió ante las reacciones de la mayoría de los presentes.

-Ne, tengo una hermana mayor que se le dan muy bien estas cosas-

-¿Qué pasa con eso Fuji?- Intervino Tezuka.

-Bueno, el hecho de que lo que diga Inui sea cierto, al irse la luz puede que haya sido por la tormenta, pero también es una acción de los espíritus para acechar a la gente y asustarla- Comentó bastante entretenido, los demás se estaban poniendo algo nerviosos, pero pensaron que eran simples comentarios, no podía tener razón.

¡CRASH!

Voltearon rápidamente por donde venía aquel ruido, algo exaltados.

-Oi, oi, eso no ha tenido gracia. ¿Quién ha sido?- Preguntó Momoshiro retrocediendo un poco.

-¿¡Qué mierda se ha roto¡Quién haya sido me lo paga!- Gritó Atobe ignorando de si se trataba de un ente o persona viva.

Kikumaru retrocedió unos pasos y al escuchar un sonido bastante peculiar volteó, encontrándose con que la televisión estaba encendida, pero no emitía nada. Tragó saliva e iba llamando a Oishi posando su dedo índice sobre su hombro sin apartar la vista del artefacto.

Shuichiro miró y se quedó en blanco al ver aquello, todos le siguieron. Sakuno comenzó a temblar, en la pantalla iba apareciendo vagamente alguna imagen escalofriante, de una mujer con el rostro desfigurado, con el pelo bastante largo y que le tapaba media cara. Aterradora.

Se le asomaron lágrimas en sus ojos, seguidamente el miedo la invadió, gritó con todas su fuerzas y salió corriendo de la sala, sin ser consciente de que podría tropezar al no ver nada. Los demás se quedaron estupefactos por la reacción de la chica, Ryoma volvió a mirar la televisión y aquella imagen había desaparecido, así como que estaba totalmente apagada. ¿De verdad había seres extraños invadiendo la casa?

Corría lo que más podía, aquello para ella parecía real. Si se había ido la luz ¿cómo era posible que la televisión estuviera encendida? Y aquella imagen de la mujer desfigurada fue lo que más la impulsó a correr, interiormente se sentía avergonzada al gritar de esa forma, pero en esa situación deberían de comprenderla.

Tropezó y cayó al suelo, miró hacia atrás aterrada, preguntándose con qué se había tropezado. Se fue acercando un poco más al ver un gran bulto, temerosa alzó la mano intentado tocarlo. Parecía tela, en algo duro y redondo, mientras iba bajando notaba otro tipo de tacto, la piel.

_¿Quién…?_

-Psshhh-

-¡Ah!- Sakuno dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, quedándose sentada sobre el suelo. -¿Kaidoh-sempai…?- Volvió a escuchar aquel sonido de la víbora y lo confirmó. –Todos piensan que ha desaparecido… ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-…Intentaba buscar el panel para comprobar los plomos…, pero no veo nada-

En su interior, sentía alivio de haberse topado con él, no le hubiera hecho demasiada gracia que fuera algún ser extraño.

-Escuché un grito ¿pasó algo?- Preguntó Kaoru con indiferencia mientras se incorporaba del suelo, seguidamente le ofrecía una mano a Sakuno.

Ryuzaki se acordó del comentario de Momoshiro, que le asustaban aquellas historias como a ella, así que optó por no contarle nada del televisor. Su excusa fue que le habían gastado una broma pesada, que inconscientemente había salido corriendo.

-Mejor vamos con los demás- Ella asintió.

Sakuno vio como Kaidoh abría sus ojos como platos y comenzaba a sudar, ella volteó y no vio nada y se extrañó. ¿Qué vio?

Kaoru le señaló nuevamente, ella al mirar se quedó estática. Una esfera brillante flotaba por su alrededor, tragó saliva intentando contener las lágrimas por el miedo.

¿Qué tenía que hacer¿Correr, gritar, esperar a que venga alguien¿Qué?

Al principio parecía ser inofensiva, solo flotaba delante de ellos. Pero, apareció otra y comenzaron a moverse en circular bastante rápido. Eso la estaba torturando y al ver a Kaidoh de reojo, pudo ver que le estaba pasando lo mismo.

Cuando parecía que las esferas brillantes se dirigían a ellos gritaron a la vez y comenzaron a correr. Pero tropezaron nuevamente cayendo al suelo.

Kaoru se adelantó a ver qué cosa era con la que habían tropezado. Un cuerpo inerte yacía en el suelo. El de Jiroh, el cual no había aparecido.

Un hilillo de sangre le salía por la comisura de los labios, y pensar que hace unos momentos Sengoku intentó despertarlo y ni se movía.

_No…, no puede ser…_

Y volvieron a gritar, levantándose rápidamente del suelo y llegaron a la gran sala donde había salido Sakuno corriendo.

Ella miró a todos lados desesperada, intentando dar con alguien, las pequeñas velas apenas hacían notar si estaban solos en la sala.

Sintió miedo, escalofríos, al notar como alguien posaba una mano en su hombro. Gritó nuevamente, dejando casi sordo al causante. Éste la agarró del brazo al sentir que la chica intentaba golpearlo, no paraba de gritar, suplicando por su vida y la de los demás. Lloraba desesperadamente.

-¡Por favor!- Volvió a gritar zarandeándose, no dejaba de forcejear para que la soltara. -¡Déjenos ir!-

-¡Ryuzaki!- Gritó, haciendo que ella parara al instante, abriendo sus ojos como platos mientras alzaba la mirada viendo al causante. Él suspiró hastiado. –Nadie se va a llevar a nadie, soy de carne y hueso. Tranquilízate¿quieres?-

Pestañeó un par de veces asimilando lo que veía. No era un fantasma, al comenzar a recordar qué había estado diciendo se avergonzó nuevamente.

_Ryoma-kun…_

-Go-gomen…- Se disculpó en un murmullo que sólo pudo escuchar él. Ryoma la soltó y apartó la mirada.

-No te preocupes, Sakuno-chan- Intervino Oishi. –Cada uno tiene sus miedos- Miró a Inui y sonrió nerviosamente. –Inui no debería de haber contado aquella historia, es mentira-

Sadaharu los observó unos minutos escuchando aquello. –Para nada. La historia es cierta- Afirmó seguro. -¿Verdad, Kaidoh?- Kaidoh desvió la mirada de Inui, estaba bastante tenso, al igual que Sakuno.

-¡Ah, es cierto¡Kaidoh-sempai y yo vimos algo!- Anunció Sakuno con desesperación. Tomoka se acercó y acarició su cabeza.

-Sakuno, te asustan demasiado estas cosas, el miedo te hace ver cosas que no son…- Comentó amablemente para tranquilizarla, pero no tenía éxito.

-Pero… ¡Y qué pasa con la televisión¡Aquella mujer!-

Osakada se fue acercando a la pared, tocando la misma para dar con el interruptor de la luz.

-Seguramente ya vino la luz, antes, cuando se cortó, no apagamos la televisión, así que…- Tomoka dio con el interruptor y lo presionó, pero lo que esperaba, no llegó. -¿Eh?- Le dio seguidamente, por si había hecho mal, pero nada. –Vaya…, seguimos sin luz…- Volteó a ver a todos y sonrió nerviosamente. -¡No os preocupéis, seguro que se fue de seguida!- Rió no muy convencida.

_Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido aquí…_

Ann por un lado y Atobe, por otro, regresaron con ellos, habían ido en busca de Sakuno, pero no lograron dar con ella. Se alegraron al verla junto a los demás.

Tomoka volvió a pelear con Horio, Sakuno pensó que esa vez era su amiga la que comenzó, ya que, Horio dio por sí que quería protegerlas, a las chicas. Y ella, tan renegona, le espetó que él no tenía lo que tenía que tener para hacer frente a unos entes. Además que carecía de valor, a eso comenzaron una nueva discusión.

Atobe, ignorando aquella discusión propuso ir al piso de arriba, donde estaban los plomos en una habitación aparte.

Iban todos en fila, Sakuno agarrada al brazo de Tomoka, Atobe en cabeza indicando el camino con su linterna, en medio del camino en las escaleras, Ryoma iluminó en frente suyo con la que él tenía y abrió sus ojos. Eiji señaló temblorosamente la espalda de Fuji que iba por delante.

-¡¡Fuji!!- Gritó el pelirrojo. El chico paró y volteó, tranquilo como si nada. -¡Tu…tu camisa¡Por detrás, nyah!-

Ryoma lo iluminó más para observar y leyó.

_**Marchaos de aquí u os arrepentiréis.**_

-¿Una amenaza?- Dijo Fuji abriendo sus ojos.

-¡Parece estar escrito con sangre¿No te diste cuenta de cuando te lo escribieron, Fuji?- Preguntó Eiji, el chico negó con la cabeza. -¡Nyah¿Qué hacemos?-

-¡Marchémonos de aquí¡O moriremos todos!- Gritó Kaidoh con ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

Tezuka observaba, pero no decía palabra, miró a Atobe que seguía en primera esperando por los demás.

-Lo mejor es ir a ver los plomos- Sugirió Tezuka. –No os dejéis engañar por algo así-

Llegaron al segundo piso y comenzaron a buscar la sala de los plomos. Atobe, como tenía sirvientes y demás siempre se lo encargaba a ellos, por eso, no sabía exactamente dónde estaría dicha habitación. Algunos se dividieron, buscándola, Sakuno observó que Ryoma iba en solitario, intentando entrar por una habitación. No dudó en ir tras él, para acompañarle.

Ryoma paró de inmediato al escuchar pasos detrás de él, pero, al parar, los pasos cesaron, pensó que sería el eco de los suyos. Cuando prosiguió su camino, volvió a escuchar aquellos pasos, su semblante se tornó serio, hasta que, aceleró el paso y sin que el susodicho se diera cuenta, Ryoma se giró rápidamente apuntándole con la linterna. Echizen se sorprendió al verla, quien se tapaba la vista por tan brillante luz en su rostro.

-¡Ay…!- Emitió ella, Ryoma bajó la linterna, apartándola del rostro de la chica.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Ryuzaki?- Sakuno se frotó los ojos y lo miró tímidamente. -¿Hum?-

-Es… es que… Decidí venir a acompañarte…-

El peliverde suspiró resignado y aceptó el que lo acompañara. Habían dejado la puerta abierta que, al escuchar un estruendo y voltear, Ryoma iluminó con la linterna, encontrándose con que la puerta se había cerrado. Sakuno se acercó apresuradamente, agarró el pomo y giró, pero no había manera, la puerta estaba totalmente cerrada.

-Un gracioso…- Murmuró Ryoma con molestia. Se rascó la cabeza exasperado y miró a Sakuno, la cual estaba demasiado tensa. –Ne, miremos a ver si están aquí los plomos…- Ella lo miró y asintió temerosa.

Ryoma iba en cabeza mientras que Sakuno iba detrás con miedo, mirando su alrededor con desconfianza. Echizen tenía demasiado claro que los hechos lo hacían algunos del grupo, graciosos que quieren pasar un buen rato, para ellos cabe decir. Ryuzaki era al contrario, notando su nerviosismo y con que con un minúsculo ruido diera un respingo, sabía que ella dudaba que fuera de algún bromista. Creía que era real.

Ryuzaki volvió a girar rápidamente hacia un lado al escuchar un ruido, como si de algún objeto cayese y se rompiese.

-¿Na-nani…?- Pronunció asustada mientras se paraba, observando todo su alrededor. Ryoma seguía su camino, no se percató de aquello.

Algo inquieta, siguió andando lentamente, bastante alerta. Notó una fresca brisa en su rostro y se estremeció, giró a su lado y no vio nada. Luego, leves golpes, que continuamente se hacían más fuertes y otras, más suaves.

Hasta que en una de ellas, fue el colmo, que hizo asustar más a la castaña, haciendo que corriera rápidamente, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Pero se topó con algo estrecho, golpeándose con él.

-¡Ittai…!- Ahogó ella en un grito. Levantó la mirada mientras se sobaba la nariz. –Ah…, gomen, Ryoma-kun…-

-¿Qué pasa?- Sakuno bajó la mirada apenada y el chico suspiró hastiado. -¿No me digas que te has creído lo de Inui-sempai?- Al ver más notorio el sonrojo en la chica, lo comprendió.

_¿Y ahora qué hago yo…?_

Se dijo el muchacho exasperado. ¿Cómo tratar con alguien con ese problema? Lo peor es que no basta con decir que los fantasmas no existen por lo que la historia de Inui era incierta.

La volvió a mirar, con aquella suave luz que emitía su linterna, ella se encontraba delante de él, ambas manos sobre su pecho formados en puños, tenía la mirada inquieta, mirando a todos lados aunque estuviese totalmente oscuro y sus ojos, estaban acuosos. No le faltaría nada para que comenzase a llorar.

_En menudo lío me han metido…_

Suspiró hastiado, se rascó tras la cabeza y la miró desganado.

-Ne- Llamó y le tendió una mano. Sakuno levantó la mirada y vio la mano de él, confundida. –Para que no te pierdas- Aclaró. Leves tonos rojizos aparecieron en las mejillas de la chica, mientras que lentamente y temerosa, acercaba su mano a la de él. Ryoma, al sentir su mano, la apretó y la jaló con él para seguir el camino.

Sakuno seguía con miedo, pero, se había tranquilizado mucho más, sus ganas de llorar desaparecieron cambiando a un gran brillo en sus ojos.

Cuando por fin creía que estaría más tranquila, volvió a escuchar aquel ruido y se sobresaltó, a la espalda de Ryoma mientras gritaba. Éste dio un respingo al sentirla.

-¿Qué… ocurre, Ryuzaki?- Pronunció en un murmullo, al girar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a la chica, pudo notar que ésta tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pegada a su espalda.

Quedó unos segundos en silencio, intentando averiguar qué era lo que le asustaba. Miró a su alrededor, apuntando con su linterna, pero no había nada. De pronto, escuchó un ruido y notó como Sakuno se aferraba más a él.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

-Ryuzaki, mira- Murmuró él, iluminando a un lado de la habitación.

-¿Na…nani?- Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, asomándose con miedo por la espalda del chico. -¡Ah!- El chico le dio un leve golpe en la frente. -¡Ittai…!-

-Baaka- Insultó molesto. –Tenerle miedo a unas ventanas… Qué simple eres…- Sakuno se avergonzó más al darse cuenta que estaba muy abrazada a él, seguidamente lo soltó, mirando a otro lado.

Ryoma suspiró y se acercó lentamente a la ventana para cerrarla. Debido al fuerte viento más la lluvia y tormentas, hacían que la puerta de la ventana se cerrara y abriera fuertemente, golpeándose ruidosamente.

Echó una rápida mirada al cuarto y la miró a la chica negando con la cabeza.

-Aquí no están los plomos- Aclaró. Ella se entristeció, quería que volviese la luz.

_¿Y ahora qué hacemos…?_

Volteó e intentó divisar la puerta entre la oscuridad.

_La puerta está cerrada…_

Bajó la mirada decepcionada. ¿Qué harían para salir de allí mientras no hubiera luz?

Ahogó un grito al sentir algo posarse en su hombro, al girar y ver que se trataba de Ryoma suspiró aliviada. Cuando todo hubiese pasado, estaba completamente segura que acabaría realmente agotada. Ella intentó sonreírle, aparentando que estaba bien, pero él, frunció el ceño en desaprobación.

-Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki…- Nombró en desgana mientras suspiraba y colocaba una mano en su cabeza. –Aún lo afirmo. Eres aún una cría- Sakuno levantó un poco la mirada e infló los mofletes pero luego paró, sonrojándose al ver una pequeña sonrisa en Echizen.

-Si al menos sonrieses más seguido…- Susurró sin darse cuenta. Ryoma parpadeó al escuchar aquello, Sakuno se había llevado las manos hasta su boca.

Ryoma apartó la mirada, alejándose unos pasos de ella.

-¿Ryoma-kun…?-

-Ryuzaki…- Nombró sin voltearse. –Tengo ciertas dudas sobre algo…-

Sakuno lo miró curiosa, Ryoma jugueteaba con la linterna. Pero pudo percatarse que estaba bastante serio.

-¿Sobre qué?- Respondió ella impaciente. Él la miró de reojo.

-Hum… Tú… por alguna casualidad, tú…-

Pero algo le impidió, la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando Eiji y los demás a duras penas por la oscuridad. Ryoma chasqueó la lengua con desagrado, lo habían interrumpido.

-¿Cómo habéis abierto la puerta?- Preguntó Sakuno impresionada y aliviada.

-¡Estaba cerrada desde fuera!- Exclamó el pelirrojo.

Ryoma frunció más el ceño y miró a los demás, enfocándoles con la linterna, pudo notar una sonrisa maliciosa en Fuji. Juró que se las pagaría.

-Qué divertido- Pronunció el castaño al ver lo sucedido.

Sí, juró que se las pagaría.

Atobe entró y los iluminó con la suya.

-Al parecer no está en la segunda planta, iremos debajo de nuevo- Dijo con voz autoritaria.

Todos asintieron y siguieron andando. Al salir de la habitación Sakuno iba más aferrada a su amiga y cerraba mucho los ojos, estaba aterrada al ver nuevamente el estado de la mansión. Sengoku lo notó y sonrió, acercándose.

-Ne, Sakuno-chan- Llamó el pelinaranja.

Ésta abrió sus ojos lentamente al escuchar su nombre, pero lo abrió aún más, cuando de repente, en medio de la oscuridad, el chico encendía su linterna iluminándose el rostro. Pareciendo tenebroso y maligno, a lo que Sakuno no pudo evitar gritar, como también lo hizo Eiji y Kaidoh.

-¡Gomen, gomen!- Se disculpó Sengoku. –No pretendía asustar, sino que te rieras de mi cara de esta forma…- Rió el chico nerviosamente.

Atobe miró hacia atrás mientras andaban y ladeó la cabeza.

-Tsk, son como críos, asustarse por tal cosa- Murmuró Keigo mirando hacia delante.

Es verdad que había visto una imagen espeluznante en su televisor, daba miedo. Y que parecía coincidir con la historia de Inui. ¿Pero no era verdad, cierto¿Cierto?

Su linterna comenzó a parpadear, le dio una pequeña sacudida maldiciendo, pero al final acabó por apagarse del todo.

-Mierda, las pilas…-

_**¿Puedo ayudar en algo?**_

Se quedaron estáticos al escuchar aquella voz tan grave, tenebrosa. Atobe tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar, mientras que levantaba el rostro para mirar hacia delante.

Estaba totalmente oscuro.

_Bah, chorradas. ¿Atobe Keigo miedo¡Ni en sueños!_

Pero, de repente, una luz se iluminó, mostrando el rostro del susodicho. Se quedaron en blanco, al cabo de unos segundos, mirando nuevamente el rostro, gritaron como posesos y corrieron escaleras abajo. Un milagro de que nadie haya caído rodando por las mismas.

Justo en el salón, la luz volvió a la casa.

Todos jadeantes por la carrera, miraron su alrededor, con miedo. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Atobe los observó y quedó pensativo, la cara de aquel supuesto espectro, le resultaba realmente familiar. Volteó de manera instantánea hacia las escaleras, donde sus dudas fueran aclaradas.

-¿Kabaji?- Nombró en un susurro. Suspiró aliviado de que se tratase de él, pero¿y lo demás?

Escuchó risas, que le seguían a Kabaji. Al dejarse ver, apareció Sengoku, el cual tapó su boca al ser descubierto por Atobe. Éste arqueó una ceja molesto, sabiendo de quién fue la culpa, y esperaba que lo demás fuera obra suya también.

Miró a los demás y se encontró a Inui escribiendo en una libreta. Captó a su compañero, pero, además de cierta señorita.

-Qué bien os veo después de lo que hemos presenciado ¿no?- Insinuó Atobe mostrando una sonrisa acusadora. –Inui, Sengoku y… Tachibana-

La susodicha levantó una mano. –A mi sólo me dijeron de cortar la luz- Aclaró en su defensa. –Lo demás ni idea-

-Qué divertido ha sido todo esto- Rió Syusuke ante todos.

Los presentes lo miraron estupefactos, había confesado que también era parte del asunto, pero él negó.

-No me dijeron nada, pero, me pareció divertido y cooperé por mi cuenta- Rió, luego abrió sus ojos. –Es divertido ver la reacción de miedo en cada uno de vosotros. Sobre todo… en Tezuka-

-No digas tonterías, Fuji- Negó Kunimitsu carraspeando.

Sakuno los observó sin entender. ¿Qué había pasado realmente?

-¿Y qué pasa con aquellas esferas que vimos Kaidoh-sempai y yo?- Preguntó asustada. Sengoku sonrió y se acercó a ella sacando dos esferas con un tono amarillo apagado. -¿Eh?-

-¿Sabes qué es esto, Sakuno-chan?- Ella negó. –Estas bolitas son fluorescentes, quiere decir que en la oscuridad brillan-

_¿Una broma…¡Aún quedaba Akutagawa-san que no se movía!_

-¿Y Akutagawa-san?- Insistió. Shishido giró y lo vio tirado en el suelo, aún llevaba ese hilillo color rojo en la comisura de los labios. Se acercó a él y comenzó a patearlo.

-No puedes pasarte todo el día durmiendo¿no crees?-

Ella abrió sus ojos viendo como el chico se levantaba perezosamente y bostezaba.

-¿Y la sangre…?- Prosiguió Sakuno. Jiroh se llevó una mano a sus labios rozando el líquido rojo y sonrió.

-¡Es ketchup! Por cierto… ¿Por qué llevo ketchup…?- Preguntó desorientado, los demás indicaron que no preguntara.

La televisión, era que, mientras algunos distraídos y que no veían nada, aprovechaban para hacer venir la luz y encender el televisor, mostrando una escena de una película de terror. Y lo de la camiseta de Fuji, él mismo lo había escrito, con pintura que fácilmente se quita al lavarla. Lo que podía llegar a hacer para dar aquel ambiente y ver a los demás con semblantes de terror.

_¿Había sido todo una broma…¿Por qué?_

_Algunos sabían que estas cosas me aterraban… ¿Por qué?_

-¡No está bien!- Se adelantó Tomoka. -¡Más de uno sabía de su fobia!- Gritó señalando a Ryuzaki. -¡No debisteis haberlo hecho!-

-Sólo era una broma…- Aclaró Sengoku. –No sabía eso con Sakuno-chan, pero sí de Kaidoh, por eso…-

-¡Tampoco vale! Pensadlo bien- Tomoka colocó una mano en el hombro de Sakuno. –Si os hicieran una broma, en la que vosotros tuvierais mucho miedo sin saber qué ocurre. ¿No os daría demasiada rabia? No se divierten, lo pasan muy mal-

Echizen se sorprendió, recordando la reacción de antes por parte de Sakuno, gritando, llorando y suplicando por todos, además del momento en el que estuvieron encerrados en la habitación.

Syusuke se acercó lentamente hacia Sakuno y se colocó a su altura.

-Sakuno-chan, gomen- Ella levantó su mirada hacia él. –A mí me parecía divertido, es normal tener miedo. Pero nunca me imaginé que acabarías así. ¿Me perdonas?- Ella mostró una mirada tranquila y le sonrió asintiendo.

Ann también se disculpó, aunque no sabía demasiado al principio el porqué le pidieron que cortase la luz. Sengoku hizo lo mismo, al igual que Inui, que no lo hicieron con mala intención.

-¡Un beso para que me perdones!- Exclamó Kiyosumi emocionado, a lo que Ann y Tomoka lo alejaron de Sakuno arrastrándole por las orejas.

-¿Más tranquila, Sakuno-chan?-

Ella volteó a su lado encontrándose con Kintarou quien le sonreía abiertamente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Miró a su otro lado topándose con Ryoma, que miraba por la ventana, ahí se percató que había cesado la lluvia. Pero, lo que más le inquietaba era el rostro de Ryoma, parecía estar perdido en algún lugar. Y ella, más o menos se hacía una idea de lo que pensaba.

Al día siguiente tendrían que volver a casa, y seguidamente al estudio a seguir con los ensayos, pero, extrañamente, sentía que su relación con todos estaba cambiando. Abriéndose.

Lo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza era aquello que querría decirle Ryoma. Antes de que los demás entraran en la habitación.

¿Qué dudas serían? Más notando que el chico estaba algo inseguro intentando preguntarle. Buscando las palabras adecuadas.

_¿Por qué dudas, Ryoma-kun?_

_Continuará… _

* * *

_Hasta ahí :D_

_¿Qué será lo que Ryoma quiere saber? O.o Muy pronto se sabrá xD_

_El capítulo... lo hice con la intención de humor, aunque no sé si logré xD pero liaron buena x.x_

**Capítulo 12: _Llegada desde América; _**Sakuno por fin comienza la Universidad, al conocer su clase, hace algunas amigas y de una que se interesa por cierto parecido al chico ámbar. Decide ser su amiga. ¿Quién es esa visita? Sakuno se pregunta, más sabiendo que es para Ryoma.

_Jujuju, ale xD queda poquísimo para desvelar algunos misterios O.o __y cuando digo poquísimo, es eso mismo. Y eso conlleva que se viene mucho más RyoSaku xd  
_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, son lo que más me inspiran :D Espero leeros en este n.n_

_Un saludo. _


	12. Llegada desde América

_¡Hola!_

_¡Aquí el nuevo capítulo D!_

_Por cierto, aparece una chica que es invención mía, pero no preocuparos, no está con la intención de hacer las cosas difíciles a Sakuno, ni con quedarse con algún chico. Sólo que quería poner otra chica más, al ver escaso en la obra S_

_ ¡Nos leemos abajo! _

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 12****: 'Llegada desde América'**

Sonó el reloj despertador, alzando una mano perezosamente logró dar con él y apagarlo. Quedó unos segundos con la cabeza pegada a la almohada, con la más mínima intención de moverse, disfrutaba estando echada sobre la cama. Deseando poder dormir un poco más, pero le era imposible si no quería llegar tarde.

Y no era precisamente para ir al estudio.

Las vacaciones de verano habían acabado, empezaba la Universidad, se matriculó en la de Bellas Artes, ya le habían dicho que tenía talento, pintaba dibujos preciosos.

Los horarios cambiaron para ella, tendría que ir al estudio nada más salir de clases, agotador, pero le gustaba porque así la mantendría ocupada. Cuando llegasen los exámenes ya pensaría qué hacer para apañárselas.

Se dio una ducha rápida, vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a su madre colocando el desayuno sobre la mesa del comedor.

-¿Vas bien de tiempo?- Sakuno asintió a su madre y se sentó para comer. –Espero que vaya bien en tu primer día- Le sonrió y siguió en la cocina.

Sakuno, mientras engullía su desayuno pensaba en lo último que dijo su madre. Debería de estar tranquila, no dejaría que pasara lo mismo que en la primaria o secundaria.

Además, esa vez es diferente. Sólo esperaba llevarse bien con todos.

Al terminar, recogió los platos y se los llevó a su madre, seguidamente se despidió de ella y salió de casa para ir a la Universidad.

Iba con paso ligero, nerviosa. Suspiró aliviada al encontrarse a Tomoka por el camino, al menos iría acompañada, aunque Tomoka no esté junto a ella, estando en otra facultad, la de periodismo.

Se ofreció en ir a acompañarla después de clases al estudio, precisamente nombró en voz baja el hecho de querer burlarse del chico de una ceja. Hablaba de Horio.

Veía a la cantidad de personas que hablaban entre ellas, sonrientes y entrando. Al pasar ellas, se tuvieron que despedir para entrar cada una a su facultad, Sakuno se puso más nerviosa, el hecho de pensar que tiene que buscar su clase, la estremecía. Simplemente porque tiene mala orientación, aunque siempre viene bien preguntar a cada alumno que viera por el camino.

Buscó con la mirada su clase, pero no la encontraba, tal como se temía. Miró a su alrededor para ver a quién podría preguntar el camino.

De lejos, una chica pelo largo, suelto y ondulado, veía cada rincón, buscando algo. Sakuno sonrió esperanzada, pensando que estuviera buscando alguna clase. Se encaminó a paso ligero hacia ella, a medio camino, tropezó y logró agarrarse al brazo de dicha muchacha, la cual volteó rápidamente hacia ella al notar el contacto en su brazo.

Sus ojos eran algo apagados, pero oscuros como su cabello. En sí, era muy guapa.

-P-perdón…- Sakuno le sonrió nerviosamente. –Estoy buscando…- Calló de repente, al ver una clase en frente, a Sakuno se le iluminó la mirada. Le hizo una reverencia, pidiéndole disculpas nuevamente y se encaminó hacia la sala.

La chica la observó yéndose y entrar en aquella aula, miró cuál y suspiró resignada, entrando igualmente por ella.

Sakuno observó toda el aula, alucinada. Mirando a sus ahora compañeros charlar amistosamente, riendo, inhaló aire y con decisión fue a buscar un lugar donde sentarse. Un poco más arriba encontró un buen asiento, cuando fue a sentarse, observó a su derecha, como unas chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas, mientras le dirigían una ligera mirada a otra, la cual ya había visto antes. En los pasillos, intentando preguntarle por su clase, pero que al final pudo encontrarla al tenerla justo en frente de ella.

¿Qué hablaban mal de ella?

Se fijó en la expresión de la chica, pero no tenía expresión de amargura, miraba seriamente un libro, como si no pasara nada con ella. O tal vez fingía.

Aunque no le afectara, le llegaba muy al alma, se apartó de su supuesto asiento y se acercó hasta ellas, pasando por al lado de las que cotilleaban, les mandó una mirada rápida y se dirigió al asiento de la otra muchacha. Justo al otro pupitre, sin sentarse, se inclinó posando ambas manos sobre la dicha mesa, atrayendo la atención de ella. Aunque tan sólo levantó la mirada un poco, observándola de reojo.

-¿Está ocupado?- Preguntó con más valor, tragando saliva esperando la respuesta de ella. La morena bajó su mirada nuevamente sin cambiar su expresión de frialdad. -¿Puedo… sentarme?-

-Haz lo que quieras- Respondió sin interés alguno, centrándose en aquel libro.

Ryuzaki se sentó posando sus cosas sobre el pupitre, la miró de reojo, observándola. Aquella expresión le recordaba a alguien, tan seca y fría con todo el mundo. Tal vez le tome tiempo, pero podría simpatizar con ella por experiencia propia.

Llegó un profesor y comenzó a hablar de lo que sería su clase, recordando además que no sería igual a la secundaria que dejaron atrás. Decidió pasar lista para saber si estaban todos y, de paso, conocer los nombres de cada uno. Antes de comenzar, la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando dos chicas jadeantes, pidiendo perdón por el retraso. Aunque una de ellas, con el cabello recogido en una coleta era la que más se disculpaba, dando a ver que era más educada que la otra chica.

Pero lo que se pudo dar cuenta Sakuno, es que eran iguales. Sino fuera por el distinto peinado que las diferenciaba, no sabría quien era quien.

-¡Gomen nasai, sensei!-

-Ya va, Narumi…, no tantas- Se quejó la otra, el profesor las miró suspirando.

-Que no se repita, sólo fueron unos minutos, dad gracias que eran de presentación- Ambas agacharon la cabeza y asintieron levemente. –Podéis sentaros-

La nombrada Narumi, la más cortés según Sakuno, iba por delante y vio asiento libre justo donde estaban Sakuno y aquella chica. Narumi sonrió y se acercó, pidió permiso para sentarse y llamó a su compañera.

-Cada vez que os nombre, levantaos y saludad. Así ver quien es el nombrado- Todos asintieron.

Pasaron por Sakuno, la cual se levantó tímidamente e hizo una reverencia al tiempo que se sentaba.

-Kurumi y Narumi Ijuiin- Nombró alzando la voz. Ambas se levantaron y saludaron. Kurumi, agitando la mano y su hermana, como todos los demás, reverencia.

-Kurumi…- Murmuró Narumi mirando de reojo a su hermana. –Sé más educada-

-¿Eh¿Por qué? Dice que saludemos¿por qué iba a estar mal con la mano?- Decía Kurumi ladeando la cabeza.

Narumi miró a su lado y sonrió a Sakuno, ésta se sorprendió y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien, soy Narumi y ella, mi hermana gemela, Kurumi- Presentó señalando a su hermana, la cual agitaba la mano sonriendo. –Sakuno¿verdad¿Puedo llamarte así?- Ella asintió amablemente.

-Miyazawa, Miyazawa Karin-

Al lado de Sakuno, aquella chica respondió al llamado, levantándose lentamente con su siempre expresión seria, hizo una leve inclinación hacia el profesor y se sentó de igual forma.

-Vaya careto…- Susurró Kurumi al ver a Karin. –Podría al menos sonreír o algo- Narumi le dio un leve codazo a su costado, regañándola.

Ante la mirada penetrante de Karin, las tres quedaron calladas al instante, Miyazawa siguió con su atención al libro. Las chicas suspiraron.

En el descanso, nuevamente volvieron a juntarse un grupito de chicas a hablar de algunas cosas, y que seguidamente observaban a Karin. Tomoka se reunió con Sakuno, al ver donde tenía ella la mirada, hacia Miyazawa, parpadeó varias veces y le contó algo sobre ella.

No era muy sociable, aunque eso se notaba con solo verla, por lo que no tiene amigas, aplicada al estudio, siempre viste de negro, a veces, a lo gótico. Ahora que ella se daba cuenta, afirmaba que iba de negro, las uñas de las manos igual.

Decían que era rara por aquellos gustos, además de no juntarse con nadie.

En cierta manera, le ocurría igual que a Sakuno, solo que Karin ignoraba todo lo que decían de ella. Cosa que envidiaba de Miyazawa.

Volvió a mirar a las chicas, que no paraban de lanzar miradas a Karin, mientras ésta estaba sentada en unas bancas leyendo un libro.

Tomoka entendió lo que le pasaba a Sakuno, seguida de ambas gemelas, se acercaron hacia aquellas chicas y disimuladamente, la castaña preguntó qué pasaba. Una de ellas se acercó a las cuatro y susurró que, Karin se dedicaba al teatro y que admitía que no era porque le gustase, sino que, al vivir sola, se tenía que ganar la vida con algo y por suerte, le ofrecieron sitio para interpretar.

¿Qué problema había de ello, entonces?

Decían que Miyazawa se la hacía de dura, interesante y que no se hablaba con nadie por que según ella, no estaban al alcance de relacionarse con gente como ella. Con estilo.

Sakuno negó en su interior. Sacaban conclusiones a la ligera, ella había estado observando a Karin y no le parecía esa clase de personas, ahora que conocía alguien como ella, la podía entender mejor.

Y tenía su misma profesión, por ahora. Aunque Sakuno no sabe ni por qué acabó en aquel sitio.

-Gente como ella, que tiene esa suerte de trabajar en eso se las pasa de importantes- Añadió una de ellas ladeando la cabeza.

-Yo creo que lo que tenéis es envidia- Intervino Kurumi rodando sus ojos. –Miyazawa no se ve que se las pase de lista. Ella es así, pienso. Poco sociable, hay mucha gente así-

-Cierto- Afirmó Tomoka. –¿Verdad, Sakuno?-

-Hai- Sonrió. –Conozco a alguien así. Y con sólo intentar tratar con ella, podríamos hacer que se relacione con la gente- Recibió un leve golpe en la cabeza por parte de Osakada.

-Mira quién fue a hablar- Rió Tomoka.

Las chicas apartaban la mirada al escuchar el comentario de Kurumi. ¿Envidia? Era eso lo que tenían. Visto que Karin, aunque no trabajase en el teatro, tendría mucho más estilo que aquellas chicas.

Sakuno volteó a un lado al notar que se sentía observada, abrió un poco más sus ojos al sorprenderse, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Karin, que estaba igual de sorprendida, al notar la mirada de la castaña la desvió mirando el suelo. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se largó del sitio.

_Tiempo al tiempo._

Se dijo Sakuno.

Al salir de clases, por el camino, acompañada por Tomoka y ambas hermanas, se dirigían al estudio. Kurumi, pegó un grito en el cielo al escuchar que Sakuno también trabajaba en el teatro y más, al enterarse donde.

Entraron al gran edificio, Kurumi estaba bastante nerviosa observándolo todo a su alrededor, Narumi intentaba tranquilizarla, ya que cada vez que veía a alguien pasar, saludando a Sakuno, pegaba un pequeño grito reconociendo quién era.

Atobe las logró divisar al bajar por las escaleras, arqueó una ceja viendo que Sakuno no venía sola.

_Más mocosas…_

Se rascó detrás de la cabeza y se acercó lentamente a ellas para saludar a Sakuno. Al parar frente a ellas, haciendo que posaran su atención en él, el cual, rozaba levemente sus flequillos presumidamente. Sakuno sonrió nerviosamente.

-H-hola Atobe-kun- Él inclinó la cabeza y posó mirada en ambas chicas que eran iguales. –Perdón por no avisar que traería visita… Son Narumi y Kurumi, compañeras…-

-De acuerdo…- Suspiró. –No arméis mucho alboroto, esto no es ningún salón recreativo¿de acuerdo?-

Antes de que Kurumi contestara a la defensiva, Narumi le tapó la boca y ella asintió por las dos.

-Qué borde eres a veces- Respondió Tomoka frunciendo el ceño.

-Que toca narices te puedes llegar a poner- Agregó Atobe con un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

Sakuno antes de hubiera discusión empujó a las tres chicas a que siguieran andando, despidiéndose así de Keigo.

Por el camino Kurumi se quejaba de lo borde que era Atobe, lo había visto por televisión y daba la impresión de ser bastante majo, pero al verlo en persona, su opinión sobre él cambió. La chica paró de golpe al escuchar música, miró a todos lados buscando de donde podría venir el sonido. Las demás esperaban por ella, pero al ver que andaba rápidamente hacia un sitio fijo, Sakuno empalideció e intentó correr para impedirle entrar.

-Espera, Kurumi-chan!- Gritó Sakuno, pero la chica no hacía caso. -¡E-eso es…!-

Tarde, abrió la puerta de repente, con el semblante serio observando todo en su interior. Los presentes la miraban extrañados, preguntándose quién era aquella chica que había entrado sin avisar.

La mirada de Kurumi se iluminó al detectar la presencia de alguien, la música aún sonaba, el chico abrió sus ojos, mostrando sus ojos azules, de mirada penetrante. Kurumi enrojeció e hizo una reverencia. Sakuno apareció por detrás de ella sonrojada y pidiendo perdón por la intromisión, no pasaba nada, decían ellos. Aunque sean en los vestuarios, no los habían pillado en paños menores.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido, Sakuno-chan?- Preguntó Fuji sonriendo. –Veo que has hecho amigas- Ella asintió. –Me alegro-

-¿Nos vamos Kurumi-chan?- Pidió Sakuno, pero ella estaba con la mirada en el suelo, algo tensa.

-¿Kurumi?- Insistió Narumi.

Su hermana de repente levantó al fin la mirada, expresión decidida y avanzó unos pasos adentrándose en la habitación. Todos observaban cómo se colocó delante del castaño, Syusuke. Éste la miraba sin decir nada, Kurumi lo miró algo sonrojada y se inclinó hacia él.

-¡Onegai, un autógrafo!- Exclamó a forma de súplica. -¡Soy una gran fan tuya, adoro tus canciones!-

Sakuno se sorprendió, para que Kurumi se comportara así es que de verdad admiraba a Fuji, Narumi suspiró, sabiendo que a su hermana le encantaba él.

-Claro, encantado- Aceptó Fuji sonriéndole. Giró un poco y cogió una carátula de Cds, un rotulador negro, luego la miró. -¿Kurumi, verdad?- Ella asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, lo cual hizo reír a Syusuke.

Al rato, Syusuke le entregó dicho objeto, ella lo cogió agradecida pero extrañada en donde lo había firmado.

Fuji rió levemente y la miró.

-E-esto es…- El castaño asintió.

-Espero que te lleves bien con Sakuno-chan- Pausó unos momentos observando a la susodicha en la puerta. –Este single saldrá dentro de tres días. Te regalo una copia antes de su salida-

Los ojos de Kurumi se iluminaron, su sonrisa se ensanchó y se sonrojó de la emoción. Se inclinó nuevamente agradeciéndole el detalle, que lo guardaría como un tesoro.

Sakuno sonrió al ver la escena, el día de hoy, Kurumi lo recordaría como uno de los mejores.

Tomoka preguntó a Sakuno dónde estaban los servicios, al indicarle, Narumi, seguida de una Kurumi bastante feliz, acompañaron a Tomoka.

Cuando se marcharon, la castaña se dirigió, después de dejar su bolsa en los vestuarios, hacia los ensayos.

Sintió como unas manos tapaban sus ojos y se asustó un poco sin esperárselo.

-¿Quién soy?- Canturreó la voz.

Ella quedó pensativa, luego, por el tono de voz utilizado pudo tener una idea posible de quién se trataba.

-¿Kikumaru-sempai?- Contestó dudosa. Él hizo un sonido con la boca, indicándole que se había equivocado.

-¡Él está con Koshimae!-

_¿Koshimae?_

Rió ante la ocurrencia, se había delatado él mismo. Cogió ambas manos que le impedían la visión y se las fue apartando de a poco sin girarse a verle.

-¡Touyama-kun!- Exclamó divertida y se volteó hacia él sonriendo. Él la miró sorprendido.

-¡Uaaahh¿Cómo lo has sabido?- Ella ladeó la cabeza riendo.

-Dijiste_Koshimae_. Según sé, eres el único que llama a Ryoma-kun así-

Kintarou se rascó detrás de la cabeza sacando la lengua torpemente, mientras reía ante su despiste. Le contó sobre el día en la Universidad, sobre todo, las nuevas amigas, que eran dos hermanas gemelas.

Él se alegró por ella, bastante cabe decir. Pasó una mano por el cuello de la castaña atrayéndola hacia él, mientras que con la otra le revoloteaba el pelo, riendo y diciéndole que estaba muy contento por ella.

Sakuno se sonrojó por el contacto, había veces que Kintarou hacía tales actos hacia ella sin percatarse de la situación. Por lo que, a su edad, le hacía ser un encanto.

_**-Deberías madurar, saber lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Sólo logras confundir y hacer mal pensar a los demás con tus actos… hacia ella.-**_

Ambos jóvenes voltearon encontrándose con Ryoma, que los miraba seriamente.

-¡Koshimae!- Exclamó el pelirrojo alegre al verle. Aunque no entendiendo las palabras del peliverde.

_**-Sería mejor que no te inmiscuyas en sus asuntos. O seré yo quién impida tu cercanía.-**_

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Koshimae?-

Al igual que el pelirrojo, Sakuno no entendía a qué venían las palabras de Ryoma. Echizen se fue acercando hacia ellos, paró delante de los mismos y sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un libreto fino.

Lo alzó mostrándoselo a ellos con una expresión de indiferencia pero, que bien decía claramente "¿No es obvio?".

-Baaaka- Dijo viéndolos con una ceja levantada. –Sólo repetía uno de los diálogos de mi personaje-

-¡Ah, ya veo!- Contestó Kintarou sonriendo. –En medio de la obra, tendremos muchas escenas juntos- Ryoma asintió levemente.

-¿Eh?- Emitió la castaña bastante confundida. Ryoma suspiró y le dio levemente con el puño en la frente de la misma.

-¿No sabes los papeles de los demás? Te habían dado una hoja con el reparto¿no es así?- Ella asintió. –Huum… Y como debe ser… no lo has mirado siquiera- Volvió a asentir levemente avergonzada. El pelirrojo rió divertido.

-¡Qué mona!- Comentó el chico acariciando la cabeza de ella.

Sus ojos se agrandaron desmesuradamente. La vio pasar de repente, a cámara lenta había notado su largo cabello ondulado, de un negro intenso. Mirada indiferente.

_¡Miyazawa!_

Exclamó para sí, se zafó del agarre del pelirrojo y corrió a dar el encuentro a la morena. Si estaba ahí, es que ella trabajaba en ese estudio. Bien sabía que se dedicaba al teatro temporalmente, pero nunca pensó que sería donde ella mismo.

Dobló una esquina y, antes de que la chica entrara a la sala de ensayos logró dar con ella, haciéndola retroceder debido al…_leve_ estirón en su cabello.

-¡Ittai!- Pronunció molesta sobándose la cabeza. Al girar para ver quién sería el culpable se sorprendió al ver a Sakuno detrás, aún con parte de su cabello en sus manos, inclinada mientras jadeaba por la corrida. -¿Ryuzaki?-

-¡Miyazawa-san!- Nombró contenta reincorporándose. -¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí! Me habían dicho que trabajabas en una obra de teatro, pero no imaginé que en ésta misma- Ella levantó una ceja y suspiró.

-Llevo bastante tiempo por aquí, incluso me crucé por delante tuya en varias ocasiones- Explicó ante una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la castaña. –Por lo visto mis teorías son ciertas, eres muy despistada. Baja de las nubes ¿quieres?-

-¡Gomen nasai!-

Karin desvió la mirada, viendo el suelo. Sakuno la observó curiosa, como si estuviera encontrando palabras para decirle.

-Y…- Comenzó en un murmullo haciendo que Sakuno se acercase más. –No hace falta que me defiendas en clases. Yo sólo voy por lo mío, me dedico a estudiar. Si a ellas no les gusta como hago las cosas que se aguanten y vayan a lo suyo- Concluyó mirándola de reojo. –Tal vez sea eso, lo que decía Ijuiin. Tendrán envidia, por que… ¿sabes?-

Miyazawa señaló con la mirada a una dirección, Ryuzaki la siguió topándose con Atobe, el cual estaba hablando con algunos compañeros, concretamente, Jiroh, Shishido y demás.

¿Qué tenía que ver Atobe en todo esto?

_Será que…_

-No pienses mal- Regañó, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. –Esas chicas son unas fans endemoniadas de Atobe Keigo. Al saber que yo trabajo aquí se pusieron de esa forma. Aunque cabe decir que yo trato lo más mínimo con ese engreído-

Sakuno rió nerviosamente por el nombramiento de desagrado hacia el_pobre_ chico. Ante la aclaración, entró junto a ella a los ensayos y, mientras esperaban a los demás se hicieron con unos refrescos.

A ella le resultó ser más habladora que en clases, sin mirarla le hacía preguntas intrigantes seguida de una sonrisa insinuadora.

-¿Eh?- Emitió la joven de trenzas ante la pregunta.

-Repito- Dio un sorbo de su refresco y la volvió a mirar de reojo. –Se te nota muy a la legua que te sientes atraída por dos chicos. Tal vez, estás confundida- Comentó Karin. -¿A cuál prefieres?-

Ryuzaki tragó saliva. ¿A cuál prefería¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, no pensaba que se sintiera atraída por alguno de aquellos dos chicos. Sólo que, si se sonrojaba, era por que ella era tímida y, a veces, ambos chicos hacían alguna que otra cosa que la ponían nerviosa. Pero sólo porque ellos eran hombres y ella, mujer.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente, mirando su refresco. Ponta de uva que cogió sin darse cuenta de cual elegía. Ahí se percató que eligió al que le gustaba a Ryoma y se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Y bien?- Insistió la morena.

-N-no sé de qué me hablas- Contestó Sakuno nerviosa.

Al rato notó que Tomoka y las hermanas tardaban en llegar… ¿Por qué no? No las había avisado de donde estaría ella. La puerta se abrió, entrando por ella Ryoma y Kintarou, que se alejó del peliverde al ver a Shiraishi al fondo.

-¡Ah¡Voy en busca de Tomoka y las demás, se me olvidó decirles donde estaría!- Anunció, dejándole su refresco a Karin y se disculpaba.

Ryuzaki pasó corriendo por al lado de Ryoma, el cual la miró de reojo con indiferencia, Miyazawa se acercó a él con una sonrisa maliciosa poco notable.

-Ne- Llamó, Ryoma la miró de reojo. Karin le tendió un refresco. -¿Quieres?- Ryoma la vio, la lata de Ponta abierta, así que levantó una ceja interrogativo. –No te preocupes, está abierta, pero no he bebido de ella. Me equivoqué de lata y, cuando me di cuenta ya la había abierto- Explicó tranquilamente. –He oído que te encanta la Ponta de uva¿no?-

Ryoma la miró a ella, luego al Ponta, cogió la lata y le dio un leve "Gracias" indiferente. Seguidamente, él bebió de ella mientras se iba alejando a paso lento.

-Huum- Murmuró Karin. –Mentí- Dijo al instante, Ryoma paró de repente sin girarse. –Esa lata no es mía. Te dije que no bebí de ella, pero sí… Ryuzaki-

Pudo notar como casi se atraganta con el líquido y se le caía la lata de las manos, aunque logró sostenerla. Ella sonrió arrogantemente.

-Felicidades- Prosiguió. –Acabas de tener un beso indirecto de Ryuzaki- Dicho esto, dio media vuelta para marcharse para ensayar sus partes con otros del cast.

Echizen volteó lentamente hacia la chica que le daba la espalda. Éste fruncía notablemente el ceño. No había hablado mucho con Karin, pero, con esto que acababa de hacer le estaba cayendo mal. Muy mal.

Miró la lata en sus manos, medio vacía y frunció más el ceño, se acercó apresurado a una papelera que había en una esquina, forzó la lata y la tiró seguido de un leve suspiro.

Nada más estuvieron todos para los ensayos, Atobe indicó las partes para ensayar de cada uno, que dividió en grupos.

A Sakuno, como su papel era el de una joven de baja categoría, no disponía de buena economía. Vivía sola, se iba muchísimas veces al parque, donde se le acercaban muchos niños al escucharla contar historias y, algunas que otras veces, les cantaba alguna canción. Los niños la adoraban.

La idea de Keigo era que, la pobre Sakuno ensayara aquella parte, ya que en una escena tendría que cantar alguna canción. Sabía que le costaba, por eso insistía para que practicase y delante de los demás por supuesto, quitándole poco a poco la vergüenza.

Kurumi, Narumi y Tomoka pillaron unas sillas, y se sentaron al fondo, observando los ensayos de la castaña de trenzas.

Atobe carraspeó varias veces, haciéndose notar, alguien había ocupado su sitio.

-Jiroh- Nombró arqueando una ceja molesto. –Levanta, es mi sitio- Ordenó. El chico lo miró de reojo, medio dormido. -¿Has oído?- Insistió. Akutagawa se levantó perezosamente y se sentó a un lado, sobre el suelo.

Y bien que podía coger una silla, que había bastantes. Después de eso, Keigo se sentó y se preparó para observar a Sakuno.

Aquella parte, en la que uno de los hermanos mayores del personaje de Ann, el cual interpretaba Echizen Ryoma, había salido con su hermana, pasaron por el parque y escucharon un revuelo de personas, en el cual encontraron a dicha chica ya conocida por Ann, rodeada por varios niños, escuchándola cantar melancólicamente.

Sakuno se sentó en medio del escenario, sacó el libreto y abrió por la parte indicada y suspiró. Ryoma y Ann se colocaron a unos pasos alejados de ella, observándola, Atobe prendió el cassette y fue sonando una leve melodía, al principio suave, al intensificarse, Sakuno comenzó a entonar la canción. Sus mejillas estaban con un carmín intenso, sabiendo que todos, o casi todos estarían observándola, pero, cuando fue avanzando en la canción se fue acostumbrando y se dio más confianza a sí misma.

-Sakuno-chan lo hace bastante bien… ¿verdad, Echizen-kun?- Preguntó Ann en un murmullo.

Ryoma no dijo palabra, tan sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza levemente, sin despegar su mirada del escenario. No es que fuera una profesional, pero, la voz de Ryuzaki era bastante suave y, debía de admitir que no se le daba mal.

Al llegar a cierta parte, chasqueó la lengua. Un fallo leve, pero notorio, el problema de la chica era la entonación al inglés.

Cuando acabó, ella suspiró aliviada, pero igual, al levantar la mirada a todos, se sonrojó. Atobe dio un leve aplauso seguido de los demás.

-El único fallo es tu pronunciación del inglés- Aclaró Keigo con una mano en el mentón. Giró su mirada a donde estaba Ryoma y Ann, éste primero, desvió la suya de Atobe. –Y sé de la persona perfecta para ayudarte-

Sakuno siguió la mirada de Atobe, viendo como Ryoma la tenía desviada. Agrandó sus ojos, pensando que sería él, y tal parece que tenía razón. Atobe se acercó a Echizen y le dio un _leve_ empujón para acercarlo a Ryuzaki.

-Tú que te consideras un verdadero bilingüe, ayúdala- Más que una petición era una orden. Al ver la mirada que le mostraba el peliverde, él le dirigió de la misma forma, acompañado de una sonrisa maliciosa. –Será divertido verte hacer escenas… caramelosas-

Ryoma agrandó sus ojos y lo volvió a mirar asombrado, con la mirada le suplicaba que no lo hiciera.

-Bien sabes que podría cambiar algunos aspectos de la obra… Echizen-

-Psché…- Miró a Sakuno, que aún seguía sentada en el suelo, ella los observaba desde abajo, curiosa. –No me queda otra…- Suspiró resignado.

Atobe estando satisfecho se alejó para ver a los demás como lo llevaban, Ryoma lo seguía con la mirada, hasta que notó un jalón de su camiseta. Sakuno lo llamaba, aún estando sentada, de piernas cruzadas. Sonreía tímidamente.

-Perdón por lo que tienes que hacer. Soy un desastre-

Volvió a quedar en silencio, mirándola. Se rascó detrás de la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

La castaña abrió sus ojos al ver cómo Ryoma le tendía una mano, aunque su rostro demostraba indiferencia, nunca sabía descifrar qué estaría pensando. Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantar, al estar de piernas cruzadas, le costó un poco cuando Ryoma tiró de ella y perdió el equilibrio agarrándose a él.

-¡Mou…!- Lamentó. –No tires tan fuerte…- Murmuró ella estando aún pegada a él.

-Gomen…- Susurró.

Cuando ella iba a levantar la mirada, él le impidió, alejándola de sí mismo. Él se giró dándole la espalda.

-Sigamos ensayando- Pidió secamente mientras se alejaba lentamente de ella.

_Otra vez…_

Sacudió la cabeza mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo, giró un poco, mirándola de reojo, ella estaba hablando con sus amigas.

Decidió ir a los servicios, donde se lavó la cara varias veces. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, una simple cercanía con aquella chica y sentía su rostro arder.

Maldijo por lo bajo, lo inconsciente que puede llegar a ser ella y, a veces él mismo. Por ella lo decía por que no se daba cuenta de las cercanías y, hace un momento no la vio apenada.

Volvió a empaparse el rostro y se miró al espejo. Ya se le había pasado el efecto, y pensar que hace unos segundos estaba que parecía una bombilla andante. Pensó que, al ser una mujer y él, al no haber tenido ninguna tan de cerca, le habría avergonzado.

Lo extraño es que, con nadie más le había ocurrido, incluso teniendo a Ann, que a veces, por alguna broma, le había abrazado, en plan amistoso. Y él no se había inmutado.

Tal vez sea por lo diferentes que eran. Sakuno era una chica diferente, tímida, bastante buena, dulce. Él, muy distinto. Polos opuestos.

Volvió a suspirar, hastiado.

-Seguro que me ha pegado sus típicos sonrojos…- Se explicó así mismo.

Pero obviamente, no tenía lógica.

Se secó la cara y decidió volver, ya se estarían preguntando dónde se había metido. A la vez que se iba acercando a la puerta del gran salón de actos, escuchaba voces alzar, exclamando como si de alguien a quién hace tiempo que no ven, hubiera llegado de improviso.

Justo en la puerta se quedó estático al reconocer el dueño de aquella voz.

-¡Hai, hai¡Ya hace tres años, cuánto pasa el tiempo!- Decía animado el susodicho.

_¿Qué…?_

-¡A ver si llega Echizen, se alegrará mucho al verte!- Respondió Momoshiro.

-Debe de haber ido al baño, nyah…- Añadió Eiji.

Fue abriendo la puerta lentamente, asomando un poco la cabeza para observar mientras fruncía el ceño. Pero fue visto por Horio, el cual gritó su nombre.

Aquel chico giró hacia él y levantó una mano sonriendo abiertamente.

-¡Chibi-suke!- Gritó, pero Ryoma lo miró con mala gana y tuvo intención de cerrar la puerta, yéndose del lugar. Pero el mismo chico lo atrapó a tiempo y lo arrastró llevándolo junto a los demás. -¡No seas así chibi-suke¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía, te veo genial!-

-Hasta hace un momento sí…- Susurró volteando la mirada.

Su hermano, Echizen Ryoga había venido de América a Japón de visita, hacía tres años que se había ido, después del incidente con su hermano. Se dedica al tenis, Ryoma también tenía talento, pero no le interesaba ganarse la vida jugando a ese deporte, tan sólo practicaba tenis como pasatiempo.

Ryoga revoloteó el cabello de su hermano, riendo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido todo? Ya tienes casi veintidós años ¿verdad?- Preguntó entre risas al decir lo último. -¿Has heredado el título de "Rompe corazones"?-

-Para nada- Intervino Momoshiro agitando la mano negativamente. –No se le ha visto con ninguna chica-

-¡Tú tampoco!- Agregó Eiji riendo. –Yo he tenido unos desvaríos hace años, pero, supongo, que aún no he encontrado mi media naranja- Sacó la lengua torpemente.

-Vaya, vaya. No ha cambiado nada en estos años…- Comentó el mayor de los Echizen, volteó a su lado, notando que Ryoma había escapado y chasqueó la lengua. –Este chibi-suke…-

Ahora que su hermano había vuelto a Japón, sentía que no todo sería igual que antes. Tendría a su _querido_ hermano para fastidiarle en cada momento y, lo peor es que lo tendría también en casa.

-¡Mira, Sakuno!- Exclamó Tomoka acercándose a ella emocionada, hizo que volteara y señaló al fondo a un chico alto, peliverde.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó asombrada por el gran parentesco que tenía con Ryoma.

-Es el hermano mayor de Echizen- Contestó sonriendo. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sakuno arqueó una ceja. -¿No sabías que tenía un hermano?- Ella negó con la cabeza y Osakada, le golpeó levemente la frente. –Eres un caso…- Rió.

-Es increíble el gran parecido…- Tomoka asintió.

Sakuno observó a Ryoga, que hablaba animadamente con los demás sempais, físicamente se le podría comparar con Ryoma, pero por lo que notaba en su comportamiento, eran muy diferentes en personalidades. El mayor parecía ser más sociable y animado que Ryoma.

Echizen Ryoga ha vuelto a Japón, el menor suspiraba fastidiado, pensando en los inoportunos comentarios, apariciones o acciones de su hermano hacia él.

Lo estaba viendo venir y temía por él.

_Continuará… _

* * *

_Hasta ahí xD_

_¡Ryoga llegó! Me encanta el hermanito mayor x3 Siempre metiendo las narices en los asuntos que no le conciernen XD_

_Ya veis que, Karin está ahí para meter caña xD Y no parará, así abriendo los ojos de cada cual xD A ver ¬.¬_

**Capítulo 13: _¿Por qué?; _**Ahora que Sakuno comenzó la Universidad, entrará por las tardes a los ensayos. Algo pasa entre Momo y Ann, hay un intento de Sakuno, producto entre Kintarou y Ryoma, éste último inconscientemente. Luego de una llevada a casa ¿Qué vio¿Por qué Ryoma actúa así?

_Nyah, qué record, llegando a estos números de capítulos xD a ver hasta donde llegará x)_

_ ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews¡Espero leeros en este!_

_Un saludo. _


	13. ¿Porqué?

_¡Hola otra vez! xD_

_RyoSaku, RyoSaku, RyoSaku, RyoSaku, RyoSaku, RyoSaku, RyoSaku, RyoSaku, RyoSaku... (ok, ya me callo xD) Tengo mono de esta pareja TT  
_

_¡Espero que os guste¡Nos leemos abajo! _

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 13: '¿Por qué?'**

Le habían ofrecido una habitación vacía, la que él ocupaba años antes de irse de casa. La ocupaba, pero no, no podía quedarse quietecito en su habitación, tenía que ir casi todas las noches a molestar a su hermano menor, e incluso sabiendo que madrugaba al día siguiente.

Con la excusa de que tenía mucho que contar, porque, al estar tres años fuera, había demasiado, se dirigía a su cuarto a hablar, aunque, la mayoría de veces el menor ni hacía caso y a mitad se quedaba dormido. Pero no por mucho, se tiraba sobre él haciendo que diera un brinco del susto haciendo reír al mayor por la reacción. Y así seguía contando sus anécdotas.

Aquella mañana no había dormido demasiado bien, por no decir que no era la única noche que lo habían molestado. Lo veía fastidiado, desayunando junto a su padre con un periódico en mano hablando animadamente con su hijo mayor. Su madre y prima, estaban en la cocina, la primera sirviendo el desayuno al resto y la segunda, lavando los platos.

-Chibi-suke¿me escuchas?-

Levantó la cabeza mirando frente a él, al culpable de todo lo que le pasaba. Frunció el ceño y siguió comiendo.

-¿Nani?- Emitió irritado.

-¡Qué si te apetecería jugar un partido conmigo!- Repitió al sentirse ignorado por el menor. A eso Ryoma arqueó una ceja y lo miró nuevamente.

-Otro día- Respondió secamente. Ryoga suspiró resignado y miró a su padre.

-Ne, oyaji¿tú qué dices?-

El mayor miró a ambos jóvenes con su taza de café en mano, bebió de ésta y suspiró.

-Quería comenzar a _leer_ el periódico de la mañana…- Murmuró Nanjiroh, Ryoga se acercó más a él, echando una ojeada al periódico. -¡Oi, oi!-

-¡Oyaji¿Leer el periódico?- Preguntó sarcástico y miró hacia la cocina, donde estaban las dos mujeres algo ocupadas. –A ver, a ver-

Ryoma se levantó arrastrando la silla con brusquedad, les lanzó una mirada gélida, cogió sus platos y los llevó a la cocina. Nanjiroh y Ryoga lo siguieron con la mirada hasta la cocina, algo asustados por aquella mirada y de que le cuente a Rinko sobre ellos, al verlo entregar los platos y subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto, suspiraron.

-Este chibi-suke…- Ryoga ladeó la cabeza.

-Oi, Ryoga- Éste lo miró. –Me habías dicho que fuiste al estudio donde él trabaja¿cierto?- Él asintió. -¿Qué tal le va?- Preguntó guardando _su tesoro_ bajo las ropas de su kimono negro y echando una ojeada por fin al periódico.

-Bien, bien. Aunque sus amigos me cuentan que sigue siendo igual de amargado- Contestó Ryoga mordiendo una tostada. –No ha salido con nadie, nunca. Ya va siendo hora¿no te parece?- Nanjiroh asintió sonriendo pícaramente.

Ambos miraron de manera insinuadora por donde Ryoma se marchó, se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Tal vez tenga a alguien en mente- Comentó Ryoga. –Alguien cercano a él. Tan sólo se necesitaría un empujoncito-

-¡Bien! Entonces te encargo la misión- Concluyó Nanjiroh sorbiendo de su café.

-¿Qué misión…?-

Ambos tragaron saliva al escuchar aquella voz tan cortante, a sus espaldas se encontraba el menor de los Echizen con un tic en el ojo.

Aquella mañana hubo bastante alboroto, más cuando Ryoma delató el paradero de las nuevas revistas de su padre.

Nada más salir Ryoma de casa para ir al estudio, Ryoga subió a su habitación para pillar algo de ropa y darse una ducha. Pero fue el salir del cuarto y girar la vista a su lado, la puerta que daba a la habitación de su hermano menor estaba entre abierta. Como era de esperar, entró nuevamente, con las cosas del baño en mano.

Notó como algo acariciaba sus pies, se trataba del gato de Ryoma, Karupin. Agitó su mano para que se alejara y así, adentrarse más en la habitación. Observó todo a su alrededor, por si encontraba algo fuera de lo común, o mejor dicho, algo que le dijera que Ryoma no era de piedra.

Dejó sus cosas a un lado sobre la cama y se fue paseando por el sitio, cuando estaba él con su hermano no tenía la oportunidad de fisgonear, por que estaba él o porque Ryoga lo acompañaba al estudio.

Sólo llevaba dos días en Japón, había visto de lejos a Sakuno, Karin, pero no echó demasiada cuenta. Ni sabía sus nombres.

Vio como Karupin se alzaba hacia los cajones del escritorio y maullaba, rozando con la pata el mueble. Ryoga lo miró interrogativo, el cajón superior estaba algo abierto y aquel gato se comportaba extraño. Se acercó lentamente y abrió del todo el cajón, encontrándose con una hoja de papel metida en un forro de plástico, para no arrugarse, intrigado, lo sacó y volteó.

_¿Qué…?_

Abrió mucho sus ojos al ver el contenido. Miró a una esquina inferior del papel y se sorprendió aún más.

_**Ryuzaki Sakuno. **_**24 de Agosto – 2007.**

_La fecha es reciente._

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios, más, al ver el tipo de dibujo. Muy sensual, para él, cabe decir. Colocó donde estaba el dibujo, cogió sus cosas y se fue al baño bastante contento e ideando algún plan para su querido hermanito.

----

La mañana se la pasó rápidamente, ensayando y acordando varias cosas. Pero justo con aquella persona, con quien a veces se molestaba enigmáticamente, para él.

Y todo porque tenían varias escenas juntos, con ella. Lo que no soportaría era, que el día del estreno él tuviera que llevar esa ropa, es decir, traje de chaqueta, formal. Porque su papel era de alguien prestigiosa, buena familia.

Le hacía recordar al causante del evento.

Ahí estaba, junto a Touyama haciendo una última aclaración, repitiendo una escena que, al parecer tendría que aparecer Sakuno. Pero ella estaba en la Universidad a esas horas.

Pensar que fingirían de que ella estuviera ahí para seguir ensayando, eso es una gran desfachatez. Él lo miraba de reojo, yacía sentado en una silla con cara de aburrido, de piernas cruzadas, y con una mano sujetando su barbilla.

-¡Ya casi está Koshimae!- Advirtió el pelirrojo.

Estaba dándole la espalda a Ryoma, por lo que éste ni siquiera podía ver qué maquinaba Kintarou. A los pocos minutos, el pelirrojo se fue apartando de a poco, dándole la cara y sonriendo.

Echizen parpadeó varias veces, asimilando lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué… se supone que…?-

-¡Sakuno-chan!-

Exclamó interrumpiendo a Ryoma, mientras señalaba aquel monigote de plástico. Lo había sentado en una silla, colocado una peluca con unas trenzas, aunque algo más pequeñas, le había pegado dos botones como ojos e hilo gordo formando una sonrisa.

El peliverde lo observó de arriba abajo, tragando saliva.

-¿Se… se supone que esa es Ryuzaki…?- Preguntó incrédulo por lo que veía. Kintarou asintió felizmente. Ryoma lo volvió a mirar, no sabía en donde le veía el parentesco. –Tiene el pelo más corto…- Advirtió.

-No había peluca más larga…- Lamentó Kintarou rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-Huum…-

-¡Kin-chan¡Ven un momento!-

-¡Ah, hai!-

Touyama acudió a su llamado, se trataba de Shiraishi, que quería consultar una cosa con él y otros compañeros.

Ryoma quedó solo cerca del gran escenario, al desviar su mirada de Kintarou, la volvió a fijar en aquel monigote de plástico, de seguida frunció el ceño.

_¿Dónde le ve el parecido?_

Se preguntaba extrañamente el peliverde mirando fijamente el monigote. Trenzas cortas, color de pelo casi anaranjado. Y los botones negros y no marrones.

Suspiró fastidiado, viendo el pequeño desastre de Touyama. Cuando la vio por última vez, se dio cuenta de algo, miró a todos lados y buscó en un pequeño bote de una mesa cercana, sacando del tarro un rotulador rosado.

Se acercó lentamente al monigote, enteramente color beige, sacó la tapa del rotulador y fue formando un pequeño apaño que mejoró el aspecto, para él, del monigote.

-¿Qué haces Koshimae?-

Ryoma dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar su voz y se apartó un poco. Kintarou vio el muñeco y agrandó sus ojos, se le iluminó la mirada y sonrió.

-¡Está perfecta¡Gracias, Koshimae!- Dio varios golpes en la espalda del peliverde y miró nuevamente el muñeco intensificando aún más su sonrisa. Ryoma desvió la mirada.

Ahora el monigote, aunque tuviera aquellos pequeños defectos, aquellos tonos rosados en las mejillas lo compensaban.

-¿Comenzamos?- Propuso Touyama, Ryoma asintió levemente colocando el rotulador en su sitio.

Ryoma observaba el libreto, repasando cada uno de aquellos diálogos. Se colocó lentamente delante de Kintarou a unos pasos, dándole la espalda. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró.

_**-Hemos decidido que, ya que le salvaste la vida a Aoko, además de haceros muy buenas amigas…-**_

Actuaban como si el muñeco de plástico se tratase de Sakuno, comenzó Ryoma con su interpretación dando la espalda y que, para concluir aquella frase volteó.

_**-Es mejor que te quedes aquí, en esta casa, con todos nosotros. Al menos por ahora. Eres demasiado joven como para tener esas condiciones, viviendo casi a lo justo. Pero sobre todo, sin tener a un mayor junto a ti.-**_

Echizen miró de reojo a Kintarou a lo cual éste sonrió. Hizo un intento de como si abriera alguna puerta, miró al muñeco y luego a Ryoma.

_**-¿Al final dejarás que se quede aquí?-**_

Rió por lo bajo y lo miró seriamente.

_**-Es una niña¿qué pretendes?-**_

Ryoma negó con la cabeza.

_**-Nada malo. Y, hazme un favor. No hables de esa forma con ella delante¿quieres?-**_

Kintarou se metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y con la otra sujetaba el libreto, leyendo sus frases mientras se paseaba en círculo delante de Ryoma y la supuesta Sakuno.

_**-Mis disculpas-**_

Sonrió inclinándose levemente hacia el muñeco.

_**-Me han dicho que se dedica a contar cuentos y ó a veces, canta alguna que otra canción en aquel parque-**_

Ryoma suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, mientras se acercaba a Kintarou y _Sakuno_.

_**-A los niños. Yo la vi, mientras acompañaba a mi hermana Aoko. Ahí fue cuando ella me pidió esto, la señorita Masami debería quedarse-**_

Kintarou miró el muñeco e hizo un gesto como intentando tranquilizar, mientras leía lo que le tocaría a la chica decir, aunque, no se encontraba con ellos.

_**-No peleamos. No se preocupe. Sólo aclaramos qué es mejor para usted-**_

Ryoma chasqueó la lengua, mostrando seguidamente una sonrisa sarcástica.

_**-Es una niña¿recuerdas? No hacen falta los formalismos-**_

El pelirrojo lo miró nuevamente y sonrió. Lentamente se fue acercando a él.

_**-Eso lo dices tú ahora. Pero he notado como la miras, cada vez que la escuchas cantar a los niños, o contando algún cuento. Aquella mirada de melancolía que muestra ella, sonriendo tiernamente-**_

Miró de reojo al muñeco y sonrió.

_**-Sí, es un encanto. Ni siquiera te das cuenta¿verdad?-**_

_¿Eh…?_

Ryoma abrió sus ojos ante la pregunta, sabía que se refería a la obra, estaban actuando, pero sentía que esa pregunta se la habían formulado infinidad de veces, insinuándole. ¿De qué?

Miró sus diálogos, sin siquiera leerlos, levantó un poco la vista, posándola en aquel intento de hacer a Ryuzaki. Y todo para facilitar el ensayo, lo fácil que era pasar a otra escena de ellos solos y hacer esa misma en cuanto llegase la castaña.

-¿Koshimae?- Llamó el pelirrojo al verlo tan callado, haciendo muecas extrañas. -¿No vas a seguir?- Ryoma asintió levemente.

-Yo…-

Voltearon rápidamente hacia la puerta al escuchar aplausos. Cuando vio de quien se trataba frunció el ceño.

-¡Karin-chan!- Exclamó Kintarou, la chica se fue acercando lentamente, vio de reojo a Kintarou y le dio un leve golpe en la nariz. -¡Ittai!-

-Si no me vas a llamar por el apellido. Llámame Karin-san- El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja y asintió confundido mientras se sobaba la nariz.

Ryoma la miró de reojo así coincidiendo con la de ella, cuando notó una sonrisa maliciosa, él le lanzó una mirada gélida. Karin observó el muñeco de plástico y se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Huum. ¿Se supone que es… Ryuzaki?- Preguntó no muy convencida, al ver la afirmación por Kintarou, suspiró. -¿Para qué habéis…?-

-¡Ha, para qué ha…!- Corrigió Ryoma.

-De acuerdo. ¿Para qué has hecho algo así Touyama?- Kintarou señaló los libritos de la obra. -¿Ensayar?-

-¡Hai! Mientras que no esté Sakuno-chan, pues practicamos así- Karin ladeó la cabeza.

-Eres un caso-

Echizen la volvió a mirar, luego a todo el lugar. Si Miyazawa estaba ahí eso significaba que Ryuzaki también. Pero no la veía.

Mientras avisaba que iba al servicio, Karin sonrió de lado, siguiéndole con la mirada.

Suspiró y miró el muñeco, los tintes rosas en las mejillas del mismo.

-Eso lo hizo Koshimae- Comentó el pelirrojo viendo también el monigote. -¿Queda bien, eh?- Karin pestañeó varias veces y volteó hacia la puerta.

-Par de bobos- Murmuró con una sonrisa irónica.

Cuando salió del salón de actos, fue buscando con la mirada inconscientemente. No debería importarle, no debería echar cuenta en esas cosas. Si no viene, no es asunto suyo, si habla con alguien tampoco, pero, se sentía inquieto.

Por el camino observó otra pequeña pelea de Ann y Momoshiro, de aquellas en las que él molesta con algún comentario a la chica haciéndola rabiar.

-¡Mou¡Deja de incordiarme con eso!- Se quejó Ann encarándose con Momo. -¡No soy ninguna niña! Estaría bastante mal visto que me llevase como el perro y el gato con mi hermano¿no?-

-Vas a todas partes con él- Canturreó Momo sonriendo. –Le sigues a todas partes como cual pollito a su madre-

-¡Que no¿Por qué molestas tanto?- Dijo fastidiada, suspirando.

Ryoma los miraba, pestañeó sin apartar la vista de ellos y se colocó ambos brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Por que a Momo-sempai le gus…-

-¡Echizen!- Momoshiro le impidió, siempre pasaba lo mismo. No podía estarse calladito y mantenerse al margen de ellos dos. Momo le mostró una sonrisa forzada. –Sakuno-chan está al fondo. Sé buen chico y ve a saludarla, anda-

Momo empujó a Ryoma, éste siguió andando mientras miraba hacia atrás y fruncía el ceño. Ahora estaba algo molesto, se sentía como un crío regañado.

-Te quedaste sin hamburguesas- Sentenció Ann marchándose.

-¡Ey, ey¡Espera, Ann¡No me hagas eso!-

Por alguna extraña razón, Ann era la que le invitaría a unas hamburguesas, pero como siempre, Momoshiro lo fastidia con alguna tontería.

-¡Ann-chan!- Ann abrió un ojo al escuchar su nombre. -¿Te ocurre algo?-

-Ah, Kamio-kun-

-¡Ann, espera, no te enfades!-

Kamio miró tras Ann y su mirada ardió en ira. Momoshiro lo observó seriamente y Ann, tan solo los miraba por sus reacciones. Suspiró y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿¡Seguro que estabas molesta por ese tipo, verdad!?- Preguntó alzando la voz bastante enfadado, señalando a Momo. -¿Qué te ha hecho o dicho?-

-Íbamos a comer unas hamburguesas, invitaba yo- Respondió Ann arqueando una ceja.

Akira retrocedió unos pasos, aún señalando a Momo, pero temblaba esta vez. No podía asimilar lo que había escuchado. ¿Iban a comer juntos?

-¿Na-nani…?- Articuló Kamio. -¿Qué…?-

-Pero se quedó sin ellas, me ha mosqueado- Eso hizo aparecer una gran sonrisa en Kamio, seguido de que sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Toma calabazas, imbécil!- Replicó el pelirrojizo bastante satisfecho. Volteó a Ann y sonrió. -¿Quieres venir entonces conmigo? Yo te invito-

Ann lo miró de reojo, luego a Momo que había desviado la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Ella lo imitó, y les dio la espalda.

-No. Se me han quitado las ganas- Sentenció dando marcha hacia el salón de actos.

-Ann-chan…-

Akira se deprimió bastante y dio un largo suspiro. Momoshiro bufó, se rascó la cabeza y se marchó por el lado contrario que Ann.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, mirando el suelo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, hastiada.

-Momoshiro-kun no baka…- Murmuró por lo bajo.

Echó una mirada a la sala, la mayoría ensayaba las muchas escenas, entonces, vio a su hermano que se acercaba a ella.

-¿Ann?- Nombró notablemente preocupado. -¿Te ocurre algo? No tienes buena cara- Ella negó con la cabeza. -¿Seguro?-

-Hai, onii-chan- Le mostró una sonrisa para tranquilizarle, pero aunque mostrara que estaba bien, por dentro sabía que ella no lo estaba. –De verdad-

-Bueno. Prepárate entonces, tienes que preparar tu coreografía-

-¡Hai!-

Después de una media sonrisa de Kippei hacia su hermana, siguió con su trabajo, ella, mientras lo veía marchar mostraba una sonrisa melancólica y miró hacia un lado, aún pegada a la puerta, con ambas manos tras ella.

_¿Hasta cuando me vas a tener esperando, Momoshiro-kun?_

----

Frunció el ceño y tragó saliva. No podía creer que también hubiese ido aquel día, no quería creerlo, pero, lo tenía hablando animadamente con Ryuzaki.

¿No podía quedarse tranquilo en casa? Tenía que ir a fastidiar a su hermano menor al trabajo, cómo no. Ésas eran las ganas de jugar tenis, que tenía a su padre dispuesto a jugar un partido con él.

Pero, del tenis a joder vidas, prefirió la segunda opción. Más si se trataba de la vida de su hermano menor.

-Hai, hai. Y si te dijera de cuando estuvo aprendiendo a montar en bicicleta… ¡Deberías haber estado ahí!- Exclamó emocionado el mayor de los Echizen.

-¿De verdad?- Rió levemente la castaña, giró un poco al notar cierta mirada y se estremeció. –Ry-Ryoma-kun- Ryoga volteó y sonrió más levantando una mano saludando a Ryoma.

-¡Chibi-suke!-

-Ne, hay que seguir ensayando. Tenemos muchas escenas con las que practicar contigo, Ryuzaki- Ella le mostró una reverencia mientras se disculpaba.

-¡Gomen, voy enseguida!-

-No le eches la bronca a ella, chibi-suke. Yo fui quien la distraje- Sonrió el mayor. Luego miró a Sakuno. –Ne, Sakuno-chan. Me han dicho que eres muy buena dibujando¿querrías dedicarme alguno para tenerlo de recuerdo?- Ella pestañeó varias veces, miró a Ryoma quien la apartó de ellos bufando.

-H-hai-

-¡Gracias!-

_¿Cómo sabe lo de Ryuzaki…?_

Después de una mirada asesina de Ryoma hacia su hermano, siguió el paso junto con Sakuno hacia el salón de actos. Sólo esperaba que Ryoga no fuera con ellos, sería una gran distracción a la hora de ensayar, lo ponía de los nervios. Con sus bromas, miradas, que decían claramente alguna insinuación. Como irritándole.

Cabe decir que lo apreciaba, solo que era bastante orgulloso como para admitirlo delante de todos.

Echizen Ryoga era un muy buen hermano. Pero, a veces para Ryoma, se pasaba del límite en _ayudarle_.

----

Los que estuvieron por la mañana trabajando tuvieron sus horas libres, por supuesto. Pero luego, siguieron ensayando, no era un trabajo de mucho matar, por lo visto. Además, se divertían.

Como siempre, Sakuno se fue a ir con Ann de camino a casa, pero la chica resultó que tenía cosas que hacer y se fue un poco antes. Y por supuesto, juró haberla visto extraña, algo decaída.

Pudo notar que Momoshiro, como siempre se iba con Ryoma, también se fue por su cuenta, a lo que el peliverde arqueó una ceja interrogativo por su comportamiento.

Lo bueno de todo, Ryoga no estaba. Al menos su caminata hacia casa sería tranquila.

-¿Eh¿Tendré que irme sola a casa?-

-Gomen, Sakuno. Tengo que arreglar unas cosas con Atobe- Sumire le sonrió. –Aunque más bien es con el tío y no el sobrino…- Murmuró molesta. No se llevaba bien con ese hombre.

-Entiendo-

Sumire se cruzó de brazos y observó a su alrededor, alguien accesible para llevar a Sakuno a casa. Karin se había marchado en moto hace unos momentos, aunque aún se encontrase y aceptase llevarla, Sakuno se negaría montar en moto.

Kintarou se fue en coche con Shiraishi y unos cuantos más. Por lo que no cabría dentro con todos ellos.

Su última opción. A un lado, despreocupado mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolsa y se la echaba al hombro.

Sumire sonrió maliciosa.

-¡Ne, Ryoma!- El llamado la miró, al ver que la mujer le indicaba con la mano para que se acercara, obedeció.

-¿Nani?- Ella sonrió más y Sakuno la mirada interrogativa, al ver a Ryoma tragó saliva.

-Estoy algo ocupada y no puedo llevar a Sakuno a su casa y ya ves lo tarde que es…- Explicó la anciana, él seguía indiferente.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó desganado. Ella levantó una ceja ante ello.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de acompañarla?-

-A-abuela, no tiene porqué… No deberías meterlo en un compromiso…- Sumire ladeó la cabeza y miró a Ryoma.

-Tu casa te pilla cerca de la de Sakuno¿qué dices? Tampoco te importará ¿no?-

Ryoma suspiró, se encogió de hombros y la miró de nuevo.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Por que eres el único disponible…-

Chasqueó la lengua mirando hacia un lado, desganado.

-Vamos, Ryuzaki- Echizen les dio la espalda y se fue dirigiendo hacia la salida del salón de actos.

Sakuno al verlo, sonrió y agradeció, se despidió de su abuela y lo siguió. Cuando lo hubo recogido todo de los vestuarios se encaminó junto a Ryoma.

Por el camino no hubo más que simples frases, todas sobre la obra. Cuanto quedaba y aquellas cosas. Pero, luego no hubo nada más, ella iba a unos pocos pasos tras él. Ryoma seguía andando lentamente, mirando hacia delante muy seriamente.

Parecía que se aburría. Que la acompañaba obligado por su abuela. ¿La estaba acompañando forzado?

Ella suspiró levemente ante aquella cuestión. No le gustaba para nada hacer que alguien haga algo que no quiere hacer. Miró hacia delante, notando que ya quedaba poco para llegar a casa y… despedirse de Echizen. Con un cortante _adiós_.

Tendría que hacer algo para que no se aburriera, pero no era buena sacando temas, y más que le interese a él, siendo alguien tan frío y poco hablador. Alzó la vista, notando que estaba mucho más atrás, lejos de Ryoma y parpadeó varias veces. De tanto estar en su mundo pensando, se había retrasado y alejado de él.

Aceleró el paso, echando a correr para alcanzarle. Mientras lo hacía, notaba el aire despreocupado de Ryoma, bostezando. Estaba frente un semáforo, al costado unas viviendas.

Vio que Echizen daba un paso hacia delante, el semáforo estaba en rojo, no podría pasar, no debería. Aceleró más su carrera, cerró los ojos y se agarró por detrás a Ryoma, halando de él hacia atrás.

_No debe ocurrir de nuevo. No debería._

Ryoma abrió muchos sus ojos, giró la cabeza de lado, observando a Sakuno que lo abrazada desde atrás con los ojos cerrados. Parpadeó varias veces, miró a su alrededor, varias personas los miraban. Se humedeció el labio y tragó saliva.

-Ryuzaki…- Llamó en un murmullo. -¿Qué haces…?-

-¡No deberías de cruzar estando en rojo!- Espetó aún con su rostro escondido en la espalda de él. Ryoma suspiró pesadamente.

-No iba a cruzar…- Susurró, mirando hacia el frente con la mirada perdida. –No iré a cometer el mismo error dos veces…-

Ryoma volteó con una ceja levantada, estando frente a ella quien lo miraba interrogativa. Él le dio un leve golpe en la frente.

-¡Ittai!- Se quejó la castaña tapando su frente. -¡Ryoma-kun, siempre andas pegándome!-

-Baaaka-

A lo que ella infló sus mofletes, él volvió a acariciar su cabeza, como una niña. Giró hacia el semáforo, al ver que se había vuelto verde, cruzó lentamente seguido de Sakuno.

_¿Será eso lo que piensa de mí…¿Una niña…?_

No sabía si la mala suerte estaba en contra suya, tal vez sí. Llevaba todo el día con malos momentos, ahora, no era la excepción.

-¡Lo siento mucho, jóvenes!-

-¡N-no pasa nada¡Mi casa está aquí cerca!-

Una mujer mayor había tirado un cubo de agua, obviamente sobre ellos dos, sin querer. Estaban completamente empapados, por lo menos de cintura para arriba.

Al ver tal desastre, Sakuno decidió dejar pasar a Ryoma para que al menos se secase la cabeza, lo dejó en la salita avisando que iría a por unas toallas.

Echizen suspiró fastidiado, el día que llevaba no era nada normal. Bastantes cosas. También le preocupaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Momoshiro, aunque él no lo hiciera notar, consideraba a Momo como su mejor amigo. Y por supuesto, se preocupaba por él. Mucho.

Se fue fijando en cada detalle del salón, lo que más le intrigó fueron las fotografías que, no dudó en ir a observar. Foto de bodas de sus padres, obvió. También encontró de Sumire de joven y tragó saliva. ¿Esa era aquella vieja cascarrabias?

_Menudo cambio…_

Sacudió su cabeza observando las demás, en las que vio unas de dos niñas. Una con coletas, y la otra con un par de trenzas. Supuso que se trataba de Sakuno y Tomoka. Al girar hacia un lado, una foto algo más grande con muchas personas, se sorprendió. Era la foto de graduación de los de tercero de secundaria, lo que más le heló fue el uniforme. Buscó con la mirada a la castaña entre tanta gente, y la encontró, siempre con sus largas trenzas, junto con Tomoka y otras chicas.

Llevaba lentes, su uniforme era azul marino, de marinerita. Lo que destacaba más, era la única que llevaba la falda larga.

'_¿Quiénes son?'_

'_Nadie. No tienen nada mejor que hacer.'_

'_Vamos… a la tienda de antigüedades.'_

'_¿Tienda de antigüedades…?'_

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, seguidamente volvió a mirar la fotografía, tragando saliva.

'_¡Cuidado!'_

'_¡Por Dios, ayuda!'_

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, respiró entrecortado, pasándose al fin la mano por el pelo.

_No… puede ser la misma persona… ¿verdad?_

-¡Ah, gomen Ryoma-kun!- Sakuno lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –Casi todas las toallas estaban tendidas y he tenido que ir a recogerlas- Rió levemente entregándole una toalla.

Él la miró, sus ojos estaban algo vacíos, cogió suavemente la toalla y agradeció con un movimiento con la cabeza. Ella anunció que iba a cambiarse de ropa.

A los minutos, salió, con la toalla sobre su cabeza, secando su largo cabello. Él la tenía alrededor de su cuello, sentado en una silla de la salita esperando por ella. Al verla, solo emitió un murmullo. No se le veía el rostro, ya que lo tenía tapado con su cabello más la toalla.

-Vaya faena esta¿eh?- Comentó ella sentándose en un sillón. –Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es esa toalla para que te seques... ya que no tengo ropa de hombre perfecta para ti. Mi padre no mide igual- Rió.

-¿Nani?- Dijo cortante por si lo hubiera insultado sobre su estatura.

-No, no- Ella negó al instante. –No me refería a eso, es solo un comentario…-

-No importa. Estamos en verano así que, no pasa nada que vaya así a casa-

Sakuno dejó al fin su cabello y lo echó para atrás, de seguida lo estaba peinando. No llevaba sus lentes a lo que a Ryoma le sorprendió.

-¿Es necesario llevar las lentes?- Preguntó en un murmullo. Ella lo miró interrogante. –Nada- Desvió la mirada de ella.

-Debo llevarlas, no me siento bien sin ellas- Al notar que no las llevaba puestas rectificó. –Cuando salgo fuera, cabe decir-

Sakuno se acordó de algo y se disculpó con Ryoma. Se fue directamente a su habitación, desde allí, le dio permiso por si quería entrar. Él no dudó y se fue con ella, observando nuevamente el interior de la habitación.

-Vaya, juraría que estaba por aquí…- Ryuzaki buscaba por unos estantes del cuarto. –Fuji-sempai me había prestado un libro, ya lo he leído por lo que te lo iba a dar para que se lo entregases-

-¿No puedes dárselo tú mañana?- Preguntó indiferente, teniendo la vista hacia un objeto peculiar.

-Es-es que… soy tan despistada que se me puede olvidar…-

La castaña se incorporó y se fue hacia otra habitación dejando a Ryoma en la suya esperándola. Él vio hacia la puerta, luego hacia el objeto, frunció el ceño y se fue acercando con la intención de ver su interior. La carpeta de dibujos de Ryuzaki.

Abrió con sumo cuidado, viendo cada uno de los dibujos. La mayoría eran normales, desde el principio hasta que poco a poco iba avanzando cada página se iba notando el gran progreso en su técnica de dibujo.

Hubo uno de ellos que le llamó mucho la atención, se veía borroso, había utilizado unos colores extraños, lo que sí notaba, era la sonrisa. Una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Por qué habrá dibujado algo así? Ni siquiera se podía distinguir bien el rostro de la persona. Como si estuviera inacabado.

Había otro, que también le pareció misterioso. Era más bien un paisaje pintado con acuarelas. Tenía muy bien hecho el efecto de la lluvia, una intensa lluvia. En la esquina inferior derecha había algo escrito, referente a la misma lluvia.

_**-Cada vez que miro el cielo, las nubes juntándose y oscureciéndolo, siempre me da la sensación de que es un día bastante… triste. Y al comenzar a llover, el cielo se desahoga con su llanto.-**_

_**Ryuzaki Sakuno.**_

Aquello le intrigó más. ¿Por qué le hacía sentir de aquella manera la lluvia? Es exactamente lo que él también sentía. Detestaba que lloviese.

Cuando iba a pasar página, notó que había algo más, poco pero, en la otra esquina había algo más escrito.

_**-Deja atrás lo demás, sigue adelante y sé feliz. No quiero que vivas con aquel peso encima.-**_

-¿Nani?- Articuló en un susurro observando el dibujo.

Aún confundido, pasó la página por fin y abrió aún más sus ojos. Se había dibujado a ella misma, llevaba un vestido blanco, pero el resto de dibujo era algo… tétrico. Estaba encadenada, como si la hubieran apresado, se fijó en el rostro, estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Lamentándose. Y entonces notó que nuevamente había escrito algo respecto al dibujo.

_**-Ni siquiera cuando Morfeo me posee, escapo de aquella prisión. Es como si… estuviera destinada a cargar con este peso. Soportándoles incluso en sueños.**_

_**No consigo… deshacerme de ellos. ¿Podré algún día liberarme¿O llegará el día en que le llegue a importar a alguien?-**_

Pestañeó varias veces al leer aquello. Sakuno lo había pasado muy mal en su infancia. Tanto que, tiene cada noche pesadillas de lo que le pasó. Es de aquellas personas débiles en aquel sentido que, si alguien se aprovecha de esa debilidad, sabiendo que no te defenderás, hace coger un trauma fácilmente. En el que costará muy caro hacer que dicha persona, en este caso Sakuno, confíe en alguien plenamente.

Bajó su mirada, oscureciéndose. Sentía bastante rabia. Él bien que podía opinar de casi todas las chicas que se había topado que eran estúpidas, sin cerebro. Pero Sakuno, era del todo diferente. Amable, dulce, observadora, que se preocupa por todo el mundo. Incluso de dicha persona que tenga un aspecto aterrador, como en el caso de Akutsu Jin. En aquellos casos como el de Sakuno, algunos le pasan como a ella, se vuelven más débiles. Otros, se distancian aún más, siendo bastante arisco con todo el mundo, pensando que todos son un asco.

Ryuzaki tenía remedio y, por el camino que lleva aún más. Se le veía más familiarizada con todos. Aunque aún no se le quitaba el tartamudeo algunas veces, o los sonrojos. Pero él pensaba que aquello le hacía ser única.

-¡Aquí está!-

Ryoma cerró el cuaderno rápidamente y volteó, encontrándose con Sakuno bastante sonriente y sonrojada, con un libro en sus manos alzándoselo.

La castaña se fue acercando a él lentamente y se lo entregó.

-Qué cabeza…- Rió nerviosamente. –No recordaba ni donde lo puse…-

Ryoma cogió el libro y lo miró sin echar cuenta. Tenía la mirada perdida, bastante callado.

-¿Ryoma-kun?- Preguntó sonriendo, pero preocupada por la actitud de él, que no decía palabra alguna. Y más que él tenía el libro en mano y ella también, no se decidía en halarlo. –A-ano…-

Echizen pasó su mano del libro hasta la mano de ella, se acercó lentamente y la abrazó. Como si quisiera protegerla de algo. La aprisionó más hacia él.

Sakuno se había sonrojado bastante, y estaba totalmente aturdida por aquello. Ryoma era demasiado impredecible.

-¿R-Ryo…Ryoma-kun…?- Tartamudeó la castaña. Él enterró aún más su rostro en el cabello, todavía suelto, de ella.

-Gomen…- Susurró. –Y gracias…-

Ella abrió más sus ojos. ¿Por qué se disculpaba y le daba las gracias¿Por qué?

Desde que ella llegó con las toallas lo había notado bastante extraño, demasiado. Como si no estuviera en ese mundo. Estaba demasiado ido.

Lentamente Ryoma se fue apartando, cogiendo suavemente el libro que tenía Sakuno.

-Debo irme- Articuló en un murmullo. –Hasta mañana-

Dicho esto salió de la habitación de la joven para marcharse de una vez. Sakuno estaba aún recuperándose de aquella acción, y sobre todo, de aquellas palabras. No lograba de comprender del todo a Ryoma.

Había veces que hacía acciones inexplicables.

Echizen salió de la casa, cuando hubo alejado unos pasos paró, y miró hacia atrás. Suspiró volviendo a mirar hacia delante.

Frunció el ceño y se revoloteó el pelo rápidamente, preguntándose qué había hecho.

Levantó una mano hasta tenerla frente a él, la miró seriamente. Cerró los ojos y dejó relajar los hombros, suspirando nuevamente.

-Mada mada dane, Echizen Ryoma-

_Continuará… _

* * *

_Las ganas que tenía de hacer que Ryoma se dijera así mismo su frase ¬¬ _

_Ya veis que Ryoma ha descubierto y ya va comprendiendo, hum. Pero ni siquiera le ha dicho a Sakuno. ¿Se lo preguntará o lo dejará estar? Lo que le pasa a Sakuno (lo escrito en sus dibujos) es hecho real, bueno lo que pasa ella, claro, si es tan tímida, y se meten con ella... de tal manera que pueden traumarla. A mi me ha pasado xDU _

**Capítulo 14: _Sakata no kintoki; _**Momo y Ann siguen evitándose y ésta última desaparace, por lo que entre muchos irán a buscarla. Ryoma se comportó aún más extraño al ver cierta escena, por lo que evita a la castaña. Y ésta... ¿qué es lo que ha descubierto con sólo ver una pintura de una compañera?

_En el anterior avance me lié xDDD en fin. Ya queda menos para desvelar más cositas x3_

**Tsuki-chan: **Hola! Dejé de publicar en Paraíso porque no entiendo mucho la página, la verdad xD OMG o.o el capi 11 daba miedo? xDDD a mi tambien me dan repelús esas... pelis TT pero intenté que diese un poco de gracia xDD Kaidoh de por si, si que pasa miedo con esas cosas, en el anime por los menos si pasa xD y Tezuka solo fue al final del todo, viendo la cara de Kabaji en la oscuridad con el reflejo de la linterna XDEspero que Karin caiga mejor n.n Gracias por leer x3

_Normalmente no contesto de esta manera, pero creí que esta vez era necesario xD_

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews¡Espero leeros en este! n.n _

_Un saludo. _


	14. Sakata no Kintoki

_¡Hola¡Nuevo capítulo xDD!_

_Err, pues eso, nos leemos abajo x3 _

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 14: 'Sakata no Kintoki'**

Habían pasado tres días y aún no notaba que progresara entre ellos. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? Siempre se les veía tan amigos, bromeando, riendo… Ahora, cuando se miran, la desvían rápidamente y se largan.

Eso no ayuda demasiado, ellos también tienen escenas juntos. Y si siguen así será un desastre. El único que ha intentado algo, o el que más bien quiere hablar con ella, es Momoshiro. Ann lo evita, y él tan solo suspira deprimido y se aleja. ¿Qué no podían hablar como personas adultas que son?

La castaña se daba cuenta, hablaba con Ann, y veía que actuaba como si todo fuese de perlas. No quería preguntar qué ocurrió, no quería entrometerse en asuntos que no van con ella. Karin miró de reojo a Sakuno, la cual solo pestañeó, la morena la desvió hacia Ann.

-No has sacado el tema- Comenzó Miyazawa, Ann la miró sin comprender. –Sobre aquel Momoisho…-

-Es Momoshiro…- Corrigió Sakuno en un murmullo sonriendo nerviosamente. Karin la miró y suspiró.

-Como sea-

-¿Qué hay con él?- Preguntó Ann haciendo la que no sabe nada y sonrió.

Miyazawa la miró seriamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Acaso crees que no se ha notado?- Ann parpadeó varias veces. –Evitas totalmente a ese Momotaro- Ann apartó la mirada.

-Es Momoshiro, Karin-san…- Volvió a corregir la castaña, Karin se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que lo estáis imaginando- Concluyó sonriendo forzadamente y saliendo de los vestuarios.

Sakuno y Karin se miraron, ésta última ladeó la cabeza. Decía que para el comportamiento de Ann, parece una cría, que no sabe afrontar con sus propios problemas. Ni siquiera dejaba que el chico le dirigiese la palabra. ¿Cómo quería solucionarlo entonces?

Ryuzaki suspiró preocupada, mientras se limpiaba las lentes, veía el libreto del guión de la obra. Estaba preocupada por todo, Ann y Momoshiro, y la obra. Debería hacer algo para que se volvieran a hablar. Miyazawa la miró de reojo y arqueó una ceja, se acercó a Sakuno lentamente y se inclinó hacia ella, quitándole las lentes antes de que se las pusiera, ésta levantó la mirada confusa.

-¿Sabes que ganas mucho sin ellas?- Declaró con su habitual seriedad ante todo. Además era demasiado directa. –Deberías sacar provecho, de seguro que pronto vendrá tu príncipe azul-

-¿¡EH!?- Exclamó la castaña sonrojada.

-Aunque bien pensado, tienes dos- Decía levantando la mirada pensativa. Seguidamente la miró a ella mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa. –Supongo que tienes tu propio encanto. Hasta yo lo admito- Se colocó las lentes de Sakuno y se volteó buscando algo de su bolsa.

Ryuzaki se levantó y se acercó lentamente a reclamarle las lentes. No se sentía segura sin ellas. Tiene que ser que no estaba acostumbrada a no llevarlas y se sentía rara.

-Esto… Karin-san- Ella emitió un murmullo haciendo ver que la escuchaba. –Las lentes… por favor-

Karin volteó a verla ajustándoselas. Sakuno bajó la mirada avergonzada, aquella mirada la ponía nerviosa, más porque le recordaba a cierta persona.

-¿No decías que no ibas a llevarlas más?- Sakuno abrió sus ojos incrédula.

-¡Y-yo no dije eso!- Espetó de inmediato, se acercó a Karin y le arrebató las lentes al momento en que se las puso y volteó. –Mouu… Siempre dices o te enteras de lo que te conviene…-

-Mada mada dane-

Sakuno volteó a mirarla sorprendida.

-Es la típica frase de Echizen ¿verdad?- Karin sonrió arrogantemente. -¿Qué engreído, no? Aunque tenga casi veintidós años, no cambia de parecer. Parece un crío. Testarudo, cabezota, arrogante, seco, engreído, frío, borde, antipático…-

Sakuno sonrió nerviosamente ante todos los insultos hacia Ryoma. No se saltaba ni uno y no se cortaba. La castaña desvió la mirada hacia un lado, recordando lo sucedido hace unos días con él en su casa. Aún desconocía el comportamiento de Ryoma, aquel abrazo y esas palabras.

_**-Gomen… Y gracias.-**_

¿Por qué le pidió disculpas y le dio las gracias seguidamente? No recuerda haber hecho algo grato hacia él, ni que Ryoma le hubiera molestado como para que se tuviera que comportar así y disculparse. Tenía muchísimas ganas de preguntarle, aquel día decidió hacerlo a la mañana siguiente, pero no tuvo valor y él, se comportó como si tal cosa. Aún todavía no se atrevía a preguntar.

Tendría que buscar el momento oportuno y así descifrar aquello. Por que no le veía lógica alguna.

Sakuno se despidió de Karin, debían de marcharse a casa, pero, justo al salir de los vestuarios se topó con aquella escena. Ann y Momoshiro se miraban desde unos metros de distancia. La mirada de Ann era de resentimiento y la de Momo, de frustración. A los pocos minutos Ann apartó la mirada y se largó por el lado contrario a Momo. Él alzó la mano, como si quisiera retenerla, pero seguidamente la bajaba mientras agachaba la cabeza mirando el suelo bastante deprimido.

Ann pasó por delante de Sakuno, ésta la observó preocupada por lo visto hace unos momentos, Ann ni siquiera volteó a verla, pasó rápidamente por su lado, mientras su cabello le cubría el rostro.

_¿Qué te ocurre Ann-san?_

Se dijo Sakuno bastante preocupada.

-Como dije, unos críos-

Sakuno dio un respingo. Miró a su lado temerosa, encontrándose con Miyazawa que miraba de reojo a Momoshiro.

-¿¡T-tú no te habías ido!?- Karin suspiró observándola.

-Ya me iba…- Respondió desganada, se alzó la bolsa por su hombro y comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras se despedía de Sakuno con la mano. –Hasta mañana-

Volvió a mirar a Momoshiro, quien se alejaba del sitio bastante cabizbajo. No quería verlos así, en el trabajo no es bueno tratarse así, se debe de disfrutar. Y más siendo aquel tipo de trabajo.

Caminó pensativa a buscar a su abuela, ya que ella la llevaría a casa. Al escuchar voces levantó la mirada, eran Kamio y Shinji quienes salían de los vestuarios. Al ver el último en salir agrandó sus ojos, tal vez él sepa algo. Debería de intentarlo.

Se acercó a ellos rápidamente, pidiéndoles algo de tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ryuzaki?- Preguntó Tachibana Kippei cerrando la puerta del vestuario. -¿Has visto a Ann? Debemos irnos ya-

-A eso vengo a preguntar. Perdonad- Les hizo una reverencia y los miró preocupada. –Últimamente Ann-san ha estado algo extraña. Evitando a Momo-sempai¿sabéis algo al respecto?-

El mayor de los Tachibana arqueó una ceja, miró de reojo a ambos compañeros a su lado, Shinji negó levemente con la cabeza y Kamio se colocó una mano bajo el mentón.

-¿Kamio?-

Akira miró de reojo a Tachibana y suspiró.

-Bueno, no sé si tendrá que ver. Hace unos días me los encontré por los pasillos y… discutiendo- Comentaba Kamio cabizbajo. –Tenían pensado ir a comer hamburguesas, Ann-chan pagaba, según ella. Pero, al parecer Momoshiro hizo algo que la pudiera enfadar…- Apretó sus manos en puños furioso. -¡Por culpa de ése idiota, Ann-chan tampoco me dirige la palabra!-

-Kamio, tranquilízate- Intervino Kippei y miró a Sakuno. -¿Dónde está Ann?-

Ella negó con la cabeza. Les contó lo sucedido en los vestuarios y el pequeño encuentro entre ellos dos. Ella se veía algo afectada y se largó. Optaron por buscar por el edificio, por si aún seguía allí, pero de nada resultó, Ann se marchó sola.

Sakuno miró el exterior desde una ventana de una habitación, comenzó a preocuparse aún más, viendo lo oscuro que se ponía. Sumire estuvo preguntando por Ann por si había suerte. Kippei, al no haber señales de su hermana, optó por llamar a casa, por si había llegado sola, para la mala suerte, le respondieron que no.

La última opción era ir a buscarla por las calles, por si la encontraban. Sakuno se apresuró a salir, y en la entrada tropezó con Momoshiro, quien iba bastante aturdido. Muy deprimido.

-¡Momo-sempai!- Gritó la castaña agarrándose a la camisa del moreno. -¡Ann-san no aparece¡Y ya es muy tarde!-

El chico se sorprendió y miró a Sakuno que comenzaba a lagrimear. Tras ella, notó la presencia de Kippei, Kamio y Shinji.

Él se tornó serio al toparse con la mirada de Kamio, miró a Sakuno y la cogió de la mano corriendo con ella al exterior.

-¡Espera¿Adónde vamos?- Momo la miró de reojo mientras corrían y sonrió de lado.

-¿Acaso no es obvio¡A por Ann!-

Sakuno pestañeó varias veces y sonrió, emitiendo una leve risita. Sentía que la encontrarían rápidamente y ella, estando a salvo.

Al cabo de media hora no dieron con ella, y eso hizo volver a preocupar a Sakuno. Pararon un rato para descansar, habían estado casi todo el tiempo corriendo mientras la buscaban.

-C-creo que deberíamos llamar a Tachibana-san para ver si la encontró- Comentó Sakuno jadeante. Al no recibir respuesta volteó y abrió mucho sus ojos horrorizada. –Etto… ¿¡Momo-sempai!?-

Miró a su alrededor y no lo veía por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde se había metido? Sacudió la cabeza levemente intentando calmarse. Debería seguir ella también la búsqueda de Ann, aunque… se pierda más de lo debido. Olvidando su_pequeño_ problema, siguió buscando a Ann por su propia cuenta, ya había oscurecido y lo único que iluminaba las calles, eran las altas farolas y los muchos coches que pasaban.

_No debería de haberme soltado de Momo-sempai…_

Se dijo a sí misma al notar que alguien la perseguía, intentó pensar que eran simples imaginaciones suyas, pero más se notaba los pasos, cuando ella paraba, ya no escuchaba nada. Y, cuando optó por correr, se escuchaba los pasos ligeros tras ella y eso, la asustó muchísimo. Le entró el pánico y no pudo más que seguir corriendo, sin parar. Se echaba las culpas de no haber permanecido junto a Momoshiro, al menos, lo que le pasaba no estaría ocurriendo en ese instante.

Cuando pasó por una esquina, sin ir por ella, se asustó aún más cuando alguien la atrajo, llevando una mano hasta su boca para que no gritara. La tenía agarrada desde la cintura, pegada a él. No sabía qué hacer, tenía mucho miedo. Notó otra presencia a su lado, abrió aún más sus ojos por la sorpresa que se llevó. El chico le sonrió, seguidamente su semblante cambió, tornándose serio. Se colocó cerca de la esquina, donde dicha persona que iba tras Sakuno corría, el chico apareció y le aventó con el brazo haciendo que el individuo cayera al suelo.

-No te creas un valiente por perseguir y asustar a jovencitas- Comentó el chico seriamente.

El compañero, aún seguía junto a Sakuno, la deshizo del agarre levemente al notar que se había tranquilizado. La castaña se apartó un poco para girar a verle y se sonrojó bastante.

_¡¿Ryoma-kun?!_

Echizen se acercó a Touyama, mirando al individuo en el suelo. Ambos le lanzaron una mirada gélida, bastante atemorizante, el chico no tuvo que otra que levantarse para salir corriendo.

Sakuno, al reaccionar, se dirigió a ellos, preguntando extrañada qué hacen ellos dos a esas horas y sobre todo juntos.

-¡Ayudamos con la búsqueda de Ann-chan!-

Eso le hizo pensar que aún no la habían encontrado y bajó la mirada preocupada. Ryoma la miró y suspiró.

-Se dice, gracias- Dijo cortante mientras les daba la espalda a ambos jóvenes. Sakuno enrojeció y se inclinó ante ellos.

-¡Gomen¡Qué maleducada¡Muchísimas gracias!-

Kintarou rió acariciándole la cabeza a la castaña, luego se fue al lado de Ryoma y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Eres muy exigente, Koshimae- Sonrió y miró hacia atrás haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. –Ne, Sakuno-chan. ¡Vamos todos a por Ann-chan!-

-¡Hai!-

Aceleraron el paso, llamaron antes a Tachibana por si había aparecido, pero nada. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Mientras corrían, Kintarou era el que llevaba a Sakuno de la mano, Ryoma iba un poco más atrás, al notar aquel agarre, desvió su mirada algo inquieto. No supo por qué. Pero ese contacto le molestó bastante.

Al otro lado de la carretera, alguien iba con demasiada prisa y divisó a Sakuno desde lejos y se preguntó qué hacía con aquellos chicos. Parecía que tenían mucha prisa.

-¿Qué hará Sakuno-san a estas horas?- Se preguntó parando su paso algo pensativa y curiosa.

_¿Y quién eres tú para decir aquello¡También vas con prisas!_

Se llevó un dedo a su barbilla dudosa. –Pero… quiero saber… Podría preguntar mañana en clases…- Quedó unos segundos en silencio y sacudió levemente su cabeza y comenzó a correr. -¡Kurumi irá a investigar!-

-¿Investigar? Deberías de irte a casa, es muy tarde para una niña-

Kurumi paró al ser agarrada del brazo, aquella voz le sonaba y su cuerpo se tensó, colocándose nerviosa. Giró levemente hasta encontrarse con un sonriente Fuji. Se llevó una mano hasta la boca sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía él allí¿Estaría relacionado con lo mismo que Sakuno?

-¿N-nani…?-

-Buenas, Kurumi-chan- Los ojos de Kurumi se iluminaron al ver que él recordaba su nombre. -¿No crees que…?-

-Tengo la misma edad que Sakuno-san- Interrumpió desviando la mirada. –Si quiero estar por aquí, lo puedo hacer-

Se zafó del agarre del castaño y comenzó a caminar, pero no se daba cuenta que él la seguía sonriente. Kurumi se había molestado inconscientemente, no le gustaba para nada que la consideraran una niña, porque ya no lo era. Tenía diecinueve años, aunque en apariencia parecía tener menos y tal vez añadiéndole algo de su carácter a veces infantil. Supuso que Sakuno no era la única.

Y pensar que se había emocionado con que recordara al menos su nombre, porque sólo la vio una sola vez.

Será por que era amiga de Sakuno, la castaña debe de haber hablado de ella, además de su hermana. Bajó la mirada algo desilusionada mientras iba a paso rápido. Bien que admiraba a Fuji Syusuke, era lo extraño, porque, sólo era a él. A los demás famosos bien podrían pasarles un camión por delante que no lo echaría en cuenta.

Escuchando canciones de Fuji, incluso sin saber cómo era, le llamó mucho la atención, Narumi, su hermana, al enterarse, le mostró los vídeos de sus canciones. Ahí comenzó a admirarle más. Al escucharlo hablar en algunas entrevistas que le hacían, tanto por televisión como en revistas, siempre se imaginó que Fuji sería bastante simpático y no se equivocó.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró en la entrada de un parque, ni cuenta se había dado. Al parecer sus pies la llevaron solos hasta ahí.

-Eres todo un imán-

Saltó algo asustada, girándose y encontrándose con Syusuke a su lado. Arqueó una ceja interrogativa y confusa. ¿Qué hacía él allí¿Desde cuándo la perseguía?

Qué debería importarle lo que haga una _niña_ como ella.

_¿Un… imán?_

Fuji rió ante la cara confusa de la pelo violácea. Cuando giró a ver en la misma dirección que el castaño, se sorprendió al ver a aquella chica, Ann. Yacía sentada en unos bancos cercanos a una fuente. Kurumi pestañeó y miró a Fuji, él le sonrió.

-Al fin la hemos encontrado- Comentó Fuji. –Se había ido sin decir nada, su hermano estaba muy preocupado-

-Ya veo…- Miró hacia Ann, lo que estaba haciendo, su rostro, desde lejos.

Estaba sola, casi no había nadie paseando por el parque. ¿Y quién lo haría a esas horas? Se fijó que llevaba una bolsa, abrió y en pocos segundos estaba comiéndose una hamburguesa.

-¿Por qué…?-

Fuji la jaló a un lado interrumpiéndola, no sabía por qué, pero le pidió que guardara un poco de silencio.

----

Cada vez iba mucho más atrás, hasta que ralentizó el paso, volteando la mirada hacia un lado, hacia un parque. Aunque no estaba muy atento en lo que pasaba, si seguía yendo con ellos no lo podría soportar.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo hastiado, suspiró y miró al frente, quedándose fijo en lo que veía.

La castaña que estaba algo más hacia delante junto al pelirrojo, paró de golpe, notando que Ryoma no los seguía. Giró hacia atrás y lo vio plantada muy alejado de ellos, mirando hacia el parque.

-¿Koshimae…?-

Sakuno se soltó suavemente de la mano de Kintarou y se acercó rápidamente a Ryoma, agarrándose levemente del brazo de él, para que la notara.

-¿Ryoma-kun…?- Nombró en un murmullo, pero Ryoma no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró. Ella le siguió la mirada y se sorprendió, asomándose una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes de que intentara avanzar para dar con aquella figura en el parque, él se lo impidió. Touyama sonrió ante la cara de Sakuno, estaba perdida en lo que estaba pasando. El pelirrojo cogió a ambos jóvenes y los atrajo hacia unos arbustos, escondiéndose.

_¿N-nani…?_

----

Primero había salido junto con Sakuno en busca de la menor de los Tachibana, Ryuzaki se le pierde y tendría que estar buscando a ambas chicas. Pero, al recibir una llamada de Ryoma, que estaba con Sakuno, se tranquilizó. Se centró más en buscar a Ann y no parará hasta encontrarla.

Llegó hasta un parque, estaba solitario, normal a esas horas. Podrían permanecer algunas parejas dispersas, pero casi no había. Entró apresurado al parque, mirando cada rincón del mismo. Y al voltear la mirada, al escuchar agua, se encontró con una fuente, lo que más iluminaba el lugar al haber luces en el interior. Justo a unos pasos, estaba ella.

Se quedó estático, parado viéndola mientras tragaba saliva. Ella tenía una mirada seria, mirando el suelo aún comiendo lentamente una hamburguesa. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo eso¿Qué gana comiendo sola en un sitio como ese?

_¿No decía que comer sola era lo más deprimente que había…?_

-¡Ann!-

Gritó, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada lentamente, topándose con su mirada, él la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ella se sorprendió, no esperaba que la encontrara… él. Desvió la mirada bastante molesta y siguió comiendo, como si no lo hubiera visto, eso lo descolocó. Andó bastante decidido hasta colocarse justo delante de ella, quedándose de pie mirándola desde arriba.

Al observar que no le hacía caso, optó por sentarse a su lado para hacer que lo mirase, aunque lo que consiguió es que casi le arrancara la cabeza allí mismo.

Casi se sentaba encima de la bolsa de las hamburguesas.

-Un poco más y me dejas sin cena, idiota- Dijo, sin mirarle y seguir comiendo. Bajó su mano libre buscando el refresco, al tenerlo, una mano le impidió. -¿Nani?-

-Ann, mírame y escúchame- Ella lo miró de reojo, lo notó muy serio y casi estaba por echarse a reír por aquella expresión. Momoshiro era de aquellos con la sonrisa en la boca, siempre.

-Qué serio estás…- Opinó cogiendo con la otra mano el refresco y bebiendo de él.

-¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?-

-Tengo hambre, por eso como- Contestó mirándole.

-Te has ido sin decir nada, tu hermano está muy preocupado-

Lo miró una vez más y la desvió hacia otro lado, mientras seguía bebiendo del refresco.

-¿Tú no?- Preguntó en un susurro. Momo parpadeó, nunca se esperó esa pregunta por parte de ella.

-¡Claro que sí¿Por qué crees que he estado buscándote?- Respondió al instante.

-Quién lo diría…-

Él la observó sorprendido. ¿Acaso dudaba de que él se preocupara por ella¡Eran amigos!

-¿Por qué dices eso…?-

No lo entendía, si se conocen de hace mucho, no comprendía a qué venía aquel comentario. Dudaba de su amistad.

-¿Ya no te caigo bien?- Volvió a preguntar ella pero, sin mirarle.

¿Había oído bien?

Se humedeció el labio y la miró atónito.

-¿Perdón…?-

Ann lo miró de reojo, observándolo sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo…?- Articuló ella una vez más. -¿Por qué…?-

Fue interrumpida por él, que la cogió de los hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos. Él estaba verdaderamente muy enfadado, se le notaba en la mirada y ella se sorprendió.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué estás diciendo!?- Exclamó molesto por aquellas preguntas, para él, sin sentido. -¿A qué viene eso¿Por qué debería de cambiar de opinión hacia ti¡Siempre me has caído bien¡Sino, no estaría siempre dirigiéndote la palabra, te ignoraría¿Comprendes?-

-¿¡Por qué entonces te metes conmigo de aquella manera!?-

Ahí lo atrapó, lo dejó sin respuesta. ¿Por qué la molestaba de aquella manera? Él sí lo sabía, podría decírselo, pero no cree que sea buena idea.

El porqué. Era algo tan obvio, que tan sólo él ignoraba, para no preocuparse, no tenía valor para demostrarle el porqué de sus actos.

-¿Momoshiro-kun?-

El motivo por el que aún no había salido con alguna chica, era porque ninguna le había atraído tanto como ella. El hecho de que se metiera con ella, era para tapar sus sentimientos, aunque por lo visto, era tan obvio que hasta el ignorante de Echizen se había dado cuenta. ¿Ella no?

-Momoshiro-kun…-

-Pues…- Ella lo miró atenta, Momoshiro aún la tenía sujeta, estaba demasiado tenso, pero mostró la mirada decidida cuando la volvió a mirar. -¡Pues por que tú…!-

-¡¡Ann!!-

Pálido. Momoshiro se había quedado bastante pálido. Para una vez que decidía a contárselo alguien le interrumpe. Tachibana Kippei había dado con ellos.

El mayor se acercó a ellos, arqueando una ceja al verlos de aquella manera, mirando con desagrado cómo tenía sujetada a su querida hermana pequeña. Momoshiro lo miró algo asustado, Ann frunció el ceño y miró al ojivioleta.

-Momoshiro-kun…-

El llamado volteó a verla lentamente y notó como la castaña le aventaba una hamburguesa en su boca, haciendo que le fuera imposible de protestar.

Se levantó para acercarse a su hermano y se disculpó por haberle preocupado, mientras que Kippei se alejaba para ir donde Shinji y Kamio, Ann volteó y miró a Momo que masticaba la hamburguesa desconcertado. Se acercó, cogió la bolsa y sacó un refresco entregándoselo. A la vez que se apartó un poco para marcharse lo miró y sonrió.

-¡Me debes una hamburguesa, Momoshiro-kun!-

Dicho esto, se marchó junto a su hermano. Momo la quedó mirando al frente embobado. Si le había sonreído y dicho eso era que… ¡Ya no estaba enojada! Él sonrió más aliviado, todo volvía a ser como antes y estaba bastante emocionado.

-Lo sabía, a Momo-sempai le gusta la hermana menor de Tachibana-

El moreno tragó saliva y se giró lentamente hacia atrás, encontrándose con un soso egocéntrico de brazos cruzados, un pelirrojo sonriente feliz de la vida y a una chica algo separada de los dos últimos, cabizbaja y sonrojada.

-Qué…-

Ambos chicos delante suya, levantaron la mano en saludo, uno no hacía desaparecer su faceta de desganado y el otro sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿¡Qué hacéis vosotros aquí!?- Exclamó desconcertado a la vez que se sonrojaba bastante. Los tres se taparon las orejas ante tal grito.

-Buscando a la hermana menor de Tachibana- Contestó el peliverde. –Pero…- Lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Nos hemos encontrado con algo bastante interesante-

-¡Ryoma-kun!- Regañó, él la miró arqueando una ceja. Sakuno miró a Momoshiro. -¡Gomen! Estábamos buscando a Ann-san, dimos con ella pero…-

-Ya veo…- El ojivioleta suspiró rascándose detrás de la cabeza. –No… pasa nada, creo-

-Siento que no pudieras habérselo dicho, con su hermano delante sería incómodo¿no?- La castaña sonrió y Momoshiro se sonrojó.

-¿¡Decirle qué!?- Gritó retrocediendo asustado. -¡Sólo estaba disculpándome¡¿Entendido?!-

Sakuno se escondió tras Ryoma ante los gritos desesperados del moreno. Kintarou sólo reía, se le hacía divertido aquellas reacciones.

-Por cierto¿qué ibas a decirle?- El pelirrojo lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los otros tres, incluso Sakuno, aún detrás Ryoma, lo miraban pestañeando varias veces. Ryoma suspiró y volteó la mirada, apartándola de Touyama. Era demasiado inocente, era tan obvio que hasta él mismo se daba cuenta. ¿Touyama en qué mundo vive?

Sakuno estalló en carcajadas al comprender la situación de Kintarou, no sabía nada acerca de Momo y Ann, y ni siquiera, viendo aquella escena se percató de lo que él le quería confesar a Ann. Kintarou al verla reír de aquella manera, sonrió y sacó la lengua de manera torpe, Ryoma bufó y Momoshiro se creía que era de él del que se estaba riendo.

Qué ilusos llegaban a ser.

-Sakuno-chan, anda. Te llevamos a casa- Ofreció Momoshiro para cambiar el tema.

Justo cuando se iban, Fuji y Kurumi salieron del escondite colocándose delante de aquellos jóvenes, lo que alteró a Momoshiro, temiendo lo peor. Syusuke sonrió mucho más, observando al moreno.

-Qué pena, Momo- Comentó Syusuke. –Un poco más y se lo dices- Rió levemente.

-¿¡Tú también Fuji-sempai!?- Exclamó horrorizado. -¿¡Está de moda eso de espiar, o qué!?-

-Ni idea, pero es divertido- Respondió el castaño y abrió sus ojos, con una mirada penetrante. –Sobre todo luego, para hacer sufrir al susodicho con el tema-

_¡Y lo dice con aquella mirada que mata!_

Se dijeron todos mirando horrorizados al castaño. Kurumi lo observaba de reojo, y las reacciones de los demás, luego comenzó a reír levemente. Le parecía un chico bastante majo y divertido.

Tendría que venir más a menudo al estudio, como visitante de Sakuno, pero que en realidad, iba a verle a él.

----

Era extraño. Realmente extraño.

No supo qué era aquella sensación, se sentía muy molesto, sentía mucha rabia en esos momentos. Cuando llegó a casa, no avisó como siempre cuando llega, ni se molestó en ir a saludar a sus familiares. Muy extraño, pensaron los padres del peliverde viéndolo subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Nanako se acercó hasta la puerta del cuarto de su primo y tocó levemente. No recibió respuesta, desde detrás preguntó si quería cenar. Respondió que no tenía apetito, se iría a dar un baño e iría a dormir. Estaba cansado.

¿Qué habrá pasado?

Se desnudó lentamente, dejando caer la ropa por el suelo a mala gana, mientras esperaba a que se llenara la bañera. Luego, se metió dentro levemente quedando sólo la cabeza al descubierto. Al lavarse fue produciendo espuma del jabón por el agua, la cual se quedó rato mirándola con un semblante serio. Odiaba sentirse así. Nunca le había pasado y, al parecer, siempre era cuando _ella_ estaba implicada.

Dio un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos, recordando lo sucedido.

-

Después de una divertida conversación molestando a Momoshiro, decidieron marcharse. Ryoma y Kintarou se ofrecieron a la vez para acompañar a Sakuno a casa. Ryoma puso luego la excusa de que le cogía de camino hacia la suya y Kintarou, quería hablar un poco más.

Una vez más Ryoma iba un poco apartado, a unos pasos detrás de aquellos dos, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, de vez en cuando echaba pequeñas miradas a ambos jóvenes. Veía a la castaña reír divertida a cada comentario del pelirrojo y eso hacía que apartara la mirada. Optó por colocarse su mp3, aunque apartara la mirada para no ver, escuchaba, así que prefirió escuchar música.

Cuando comenzó a notar que iba reconociendo la calle, cerca de la casa de Ryuzaki, levantó la mirada hacia delante. Y lo que vio hizo que ensanchara sus ojos sorprendido. Touyama se acercaba sonriente a Sakuno delante de la puerta de la casa de ella. Hasta que el chico le plantó un leve beso en su mejilla.

Sólo era un beso en la mejilla. Nada más. Pero, Ryoma se quedó estático, si se sentía incómodo, ignorado todo el rato cuando el pelirrojo se encontraba con ellos. Porque él sacaba tema y se ponía a hablar con ella.

Él era más sociable, y hablaba a sus anchas haciendo que ella lo hiciera también, abriéndose más. Ryoma sintió culpa, se maldijo a sí mismo por ser como es, pero no podía cambiar.

Tenía orgullo.

Justo cuando Kintarou se despidió de Sakuno y de manera rápida y amistosa de él, se largó lentamente y Ryoma, andó a paso ligero por delante de Sakuno, sin siquiera mirarla. Dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-

Alzó una mano que tenía bajo el agua, atrayendo espuma a la misma, así comenzando a jugar con ella.

Recordando aquello se enrabió más, catalogándose de ridículo e inútil, metiendo finalmente la cabeza bajo el agua, quedando así unos minutos aguantando la respiración.

-¡Chibi-suke!-

Escuchó vagamente al estar sumergido, pero ignoró completamente. Notó como se abría la puerta del baño, seguido de un sonido algo familiar. ¿Su móvil?

Quedó un poco más así, esperando que su hermano abandonase el baño, no quería hablar con él, de seguro que al verle la cara podría sospechar y dar en el clavo. Como siempre solía hacer. Pero a falta de aire tuvo que salir aspirando una gran bocanada de aire y escuchó un leve grito.

-¡Pensé que te habías ido dejando así la bañera, chibi-suke¡Qué susto me has dado!- Exclamó Ryoga llevándose una mano al pecho. –Por cierto, tu móvil ha estado sonando-

Ryoma lo miró por fin arqueando una ceja y Ryoga le tendió el móvil, el menor lo miró y luego a él.

-No puedo cogerlo ahora mismo- Comentó obviando que estaba en la bañera, las manos húmedas, por lo que no podía hacerse con él.

Ryoga mostró una sonrisa maliciosa, alzó un poco el aparato, levantó la tapa y mostró la última llamada perdida a lo que Ryoma abrió sus ojos.

-Ne, chibi-suke- Lo miró aún con aquella sonrisa en sus labios y señaló el nombre de aquel número. –Me he dado cuenta que en todos los contactos en tu teléfono móvil le tienes escrito algún comentario…-

Ryoma tragó saliva. ¿Había estado hurgando en su móvil¿Cómo se atrevía? Lo peor para él fue el ver el rostro de su hermano, daba miedo con sólo imaginarse en lo que estuviera pensando.

-Veamos…- Murmuró Ryoga volteando el móvil para mirar. –Momoshiro Takeshi; Monstruo de las hamburguesas, Kikumaru Eiji; Sempai inmaduro y algo atolondrado…, Ryuzaki Sakuno; Chica extraña… pero agradable-

Fue rápido, era demasiado fácil hacerlo enfadar. Al escuchar aquello último el menor se había levantado de sopetón y le había arrebatado el aparato. Ryoga lo miró divertido, aunque su semblante cambió al verle bastante molesto, tenía la mirada apartada. Había visto su comportamiento cuando llegó a casa, aunque pensó que aquello era algo normal en él, pero ahora podía pensar que algo le había ocurrido.

-Ne, chibi-suke…- Ryoma lo miró de reojo. –No me interesa contemplar la anatomía masculina, soy heterosexual y lo que es peor… tu hermano- El chico gruñó y se sentó nuevamente en la bañera, dejando un brazo, en el que tenía el móvil, fuera.

-No haber entrado- Contestó cortante. –Sal de aquí, tengo que terminar de lavarme-

Ryoga comprendió y suspiró rascándose la cabeza y seguidamente salió del baño cerrando tras él. Ryoma quedó sentado unos minutos sin hacer nada, mirando el agua. De pronto sintió una vibración en su mano, luego escuchó una melodía, otra vez llamaban a su móvil. Cuando levantó el aparato para ver se sorprendió nuevamente. Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba. ¿Qué querría?

Soltó una sonrisa sarcástica al recordar lo sucedido antes. Se había largado sin haberle dicho un adiós. Seguramente llamaba para preguntar qué le ocurría, era demasiado predecible. Miró atentamente la pantalla, aún seguía sonando y él pensaba en si cogerlo o no. Pero, teniendo las manos húmedas, se le fue resbalando el móvil de las manos, por suerte consiguió sostenerlo a tiempo pero, presionando el botón verde, así iniciando una conversación de voz.

-_¡Ah¿Ryoma-kun…?_-

Ryoma pestañeó varias veces y chasqueó la lengua fastidiado. Le había dado sin querer. Cuando abrió un poco sus labios para decir algo, ella se lo impidió.

-_Gomen, Ryoma-kun…_- Él arqueó una ceja ante ello, preguntándose el por qué se disculpaba, debería ser él, pero, como siempre nunca lo diría. –_Sé que te has podido sentir… algo apartado. Lo siento. Kintarou-kun habla por los codos, quería que tú entrases en la conversación, quiero que hables más con nosotros… o conmigo…_-

¿Con ella¿Ella quería hablar con él?

Un momento¿desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre?

-_Supongo que será por eso que estás molesto_- Soltó una leve risa, seguidamente se escuchó un suspiro. –_No me extraña… Lo siento_-

-No- Contestó rápidamente para su sorpresa. –Da lo mismo-

-_¿Eh? Demo, Ryoma-kun, yo…_-

-Oyasumi, Ryuzaki-

Y colgó.

Nuevamente lo volvió a hacer. Dos veces en un día. Dejó el móvil a un lado y metió la cabeza una vez más bajo el agua, para luego enjabonarse más y salir para dormir.

----

Después de hacer la figura, escogió las acuarelas, cogiendo el pincel y comenzando a darle color.

'_Dibujad algo en lo que represente algún sentimiento.'_

Sin darse cuenta, el dibujo le estaba saliendo solo, le estaba dando los toques a color. Algunas de sus compañeras pensaban cómo hacer los suyos, en la manera de representar los sentimientos.

Tan sólo era representar algún momento que hayan vivido, algo significativo, importante. Mostrar cómo te sentías en aquel momento. Aunque no fuera ella misma la que aparecía en el dibujo, representaba lo que había vivido.

Lo que sentía actualmente.

-Oh, vaya Ryuzaki- La profesora se acercó a ella, observando el dibujo. -¿Quién es?- Ella sonrió.

-Nadie, pero muestro… como me siento- Aquello último lo dijo en un murmullo, pero la profesora la escuchó.

-¿Te sientes confundida?- Preguntó haciendo que la castaña la mirara sorprendida. Luego miró el dibujo.

_¿Confundida?_

Esa no era su intención. Quería demostrar que estaba bastante feliz ahora, pero, le había salido una expresión de frustración, confusión. ¿Por qué?

-

-Arigatou, Touyama-kun- El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Llámame por mi nombre, así me sentiré tranquilo llamándote por el tuyo- Ella parpadeó y sonrió asintiendo.

-Está bien, Kintarou-kun- Nombró la chica apenada, él sonrió aún más.

Sakuno al verle, notó como se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y se puso nerviosa, sonrojándose al ver que se acercaba hasta su rostro. Pero, se sintió algo aliviada al recibir aquel beso en su mejilla. Cuando él se apartó, con su gran sonrisa, se despidió amablemente de ella, y con una mano la agitó hacia Ryoma, a lo lejos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, para despedirse del peliverde, notó que pasaba por su lado a paso ligero, sin mirarla. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de llamarlo, más bien por que sentía que algo no marchaba bien.

-

Luego está la llamada de anoche. Se había notado bastante frío y nuevamente le había colgado sin dejar que ella le dijera adiós. ¿Qué le ocurre?

Suspiró desganada, y la profesora la miró arqueando una ceja.

-Ryuzaki¿estás bien?-

-¡Ah, sí¡Gomen!-

La profesora le permitió seguir con el dibujo y se marchó a revisar los demás. Sakuno volvió a suspirar aliviada y observó su dibujo, dispuesta a terminarlo.

-Huum… Vaya, vaya. ¿Así te sientes ahora?-

Ryuzaki dio un respingo del susto y volteó a un lado encontrándose con la culpable.

-¡Karin-san!-

-¿Te sientes confundida? Interesante- Comentó llevándose una mano al mentón.

-Lo tuyo…- Miyazawa la miró pestañeando varias veces y sonrió arrogantemente.

-Mira, esto es lo mío- La llevó hasta su sitio, que eran a dos pasos y le mostró el dibujo casi terminado, sólo le quedaban unos retoques.

Sakuno quedó maravillada.

-¡Es genial! Pero… ¿alguien durmiendo?-

-¿Hum? Es que no he podido dormir bien anoche, así que… Estoy muerta de sueño- Sakuno rió ante ello, Karin era alguien peculiar. –Y por supuesto, mi pijama es negro¿es raro?- La miró de manera penetrante, a esa mirada cualquiera le dice un "no".

-N-no, para nada- Rió nerviosamente.

-Deberías aclarar tus ideas- Sakuno la miró interrogante y Karin le acarició la cabeza. –Fíjate en ella- Karin señaló a Kurumi quién coloreaba su dibujo bastante feliz. –Ya sabe lo que quiere…-

Sakuno observó a Kurumi desde lejos, estaba realmente emocionada mientras pintaba. ¿Ella confundida¿A qué se refería Karin?

Miyazawa la miró de reojo y suspiró resignada dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Espabila, anda- Decía mientras se marchaba a su asiento, Sakuno se fue al suyo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Entre Ryoma-kun y Karin-san…- Murmuró tocándose la cabeza e inflando los mofletes.

_Ryoma-kun…_

Nombró en un susurro mirando por la ventana del aula, cerca de su asiento. Tenía que hablar con él, para poder saber qué le ocurría. Tal vez haya hecho algo malo y debería de disculparse, anoche se disculpó por que pensó que lo habían aislado mientras ella hablaba con Kintarou. No sabía si seguía enfadado por eso o por otra cosa.

Sabía de antemano que no era alguien de tratar, bastante poco hablador. Pero al menos ella ha podido entablar alguna conversación con él.

_¿Y si…¿Y si en realidad no le agrado? A lo mejor aquellas veces que me acompañó lo hizo por compromiso, por ser nieta de Sumire…_

Sacudió la cabeza levemente, quitándose aquello de la cabeza.

_Entonces lo de aquella vez en mi casa… ¿Por qué…?_

Escuchó unas voces, Kurumi hablaba con su hermana, contemplando el dibujo de la misma. Por curiosidad se acercó y lo vio.

-¿Y..., y esto?- Preguntó Sakuno viendo el dibujo de Narumi, ella sonrió. –Soy yo de pequeña, se supone que me he metido en un cuento que me gusta mucho. Cuando me lo contaban de pequeña solía soñar que entraba en aquel mundo- Sakuno sonrió y vio mejor, le sonaba.

-¿Cuál es?-

-La leyenda de _Sakata no Kintoki_- Respondió Narumi dándole unos retoques al dibujo. -¿Te sonará verdad? Es un cuento de niños- Rió.

Sakuno pestañeó mientras arqueaba una ceja. ¿Sakata no Kintoki?

_E-espera…_

_**-¿Tu nombre?-**_

_**-Sakuno… Mi nombre es Sakuno…-**_

_**-¡Un placer, Sakuno-chan!- **_

_**-¡Mi nombre es…!-**_

_**-¿Hmn?-**_

**Le acarició la cabeza dulcemente y sonrió. Seguidamente le guiñó un ojo.**

_**-¡Soy como el de la leyenda, Sakata no Kintoki!-**_

Se llevó una mano a sus labios sorprendida y horrorizada.

_L-lo he tenido conmigo durante todo este tiempo y ni siquiera me he percatado de que era él…_

Kurumi y Narumi la miraron extrañadas y preocupadas, Sakuno retrocedió y siguió observando el dibujo de Narumi. Ahora todo encajaba, la imagen borrosa que tenía del aquel chico, se fue formando, hasta dar con un rostro bastante familiar. Aquella sonrisa era imposible de olvidar y, sobre todo aquella gran fuerza.

-K-Kintarou-kun…-

Emitió, llevándose ambas manos a su rostro avergonzada.

_Continuará… _

* * *

_El nombre de __**Sakata no Kintoki**__ tiene una explicación, en el siguiente lo contarán :3 El por qué...Sakuno nombra a Kintarou y qué tiene que ver con eso xD_

_Ejem, Ryoma siente más fuertemente lo de los "celos", nyah._

**Capítulo 15:** _**Ángel de la guarda;**_ Ryoma sigue evitando a Sakuno. Un flashback de parte de uno del cast ¿quién...? Unas disculpas, notando su sinceridad en aquellas palabras que... llegaron ser tentadoras, estando en aquella posición.

_¿Ryoma... kun?_

_Jus, poco a pocoo xD Veamos, la idea mía es, que siendo Ryoma como es, pues se está tardando en aceptarlo..., poco a poco, experimentando con celos y otras cosas. Sakuno, ahora que descubrió aquello, está aún más confundida... Nyah. Pero se viene, todo o.o xD Digo yo, que Ryoma al no haber estado nunca con alguna chica, más con su orgullo ¬¬ pues no acepta aún lo que siente. Sakuno es despistada._

_Espero que os guste el cómo lo tengo pensado hacer x.x_

_Bueno, os agradezco los reviews! Espero leeros en este!_

_Un saludo._


	15. Ángel de la guarda

_¡Buenas! Espero que os guste este capítulo :)_

_Nos leemos abajo! _

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 15: 'Ángel de la guarda'**

'_¿…Sakata no Kintoki?'_

_Fue alguien que existió hace mucho tiempo, durante el período de la era Heian. Acabó siendo alguien importante y se convirtió en leyenda._

_De ahí sacaron un cuento basado en él. Aunque fueron varios._

_La versión que más cundió se acercaba a la original historia. Contaba que, un niño llamado Kintarou fue abandonado en el bosque por su madre, de ahí, la bruja de la montaña lo recogió. La llamaban Yama-uba._

_Kintarou resultó ser un niño extraordinariamente fuerte, capaz de romper rocas en pedazos o derribar árboles por sí solo. Sus únicos amigos eran los animales del bosque, el cual aprendió cómo hablar con ellos. Varios cuentan de las aventuras de Kintarou, luchando contra los demonios y monstruos, combatiendo contra los osos con el sumo y, ayudando a los leñadores locales con los árboles._

_Siendo un adulto, Kintarou cambió su nombre al de Sakata no Kintoki. Encontró al samurai Yorimitsu Minamoto, éste quedó impresionado por la gran fuerza de Kintarou y lo convirtió en uno de sus criados personales, llevándoselo a Kyoto. Kintoki estudió artes marciales, y en poco tiempo fue el jefe de Yorimitsu. Luego regresó hasta su madre, trayéndosela hasta Kyoto con él._

_De ahí, fue logrando muchas victorias y, se fue haciendo famoso._

_-_

'_¡Okaa-san¡Me gustaría tener a alguien así cuidándome!'_

La mujer sonrió dulcemente acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

'_La encontrarás, tarde o temprano la tendrás siempre junto a ti. El niño Kintarou siempre te dará fuerzas para seguir adelante. Y también estoy yo, Sakuno.'_

_**-¡Soy como el de la leyenda, Sakata no Kintoki!-**_

'_O-okaa-san…'_

Alzó la mano, viendo que aquella mujer se desvanecía, intentaba poder atraparla, pero, fue en vano. En cambio, vio como una cara conocida aparecía, cabellos rojos intensos con una gran sonrisa.

Atrás de aquella imagen, había otra, de perfil, mirándolos de reojo, cuando captó su mirada, éste la desvió alejándose lentamente. En ese momento sintió deseos de correr tras él, no podía dejarlo ir así. Lo peor era que no le salía la voz para gritarle, miró rápidamente al otro chico, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa y desapareció, giró hacia el frente, y lo vio todo oscuro.

Se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, bastante frustrada, no se sentía bien. No había nadie con ella, estaba todo oscuro, estaba realmente sola.

Sin nadie.

-

----

Sudores fríos recorrieron su rostro, a la vez que abrió sus ojos rubíes con espanto. Se incorporó en la cama, observando todo de su alrededor, agradeciendo que era tan sólo una pesadilla. Llevándose una mano hasta su frente, así frotándola lentamente quitando algo del sudor sobre ella, respiraba profundamente.

Volteó la mirada hacia su despertador, captando la hora que era, a la vez que se le producía un molestoso nudo en la garganta. Había recordado sobre lo del día anterior, bien después de las clases marchó hasta el estudio no tuvo mucho contacto con el chico pelirrojo como para tratar sobre el tema. Incluso llegó a pensar que ni siquiera él la recordaba¿por qué no? Ella sabía de la existencia de aquella persona que la ayudó hace unos años, pero, no recordaba su cara, hasta el día de ayer.

¿Por qué no podía él olvidarla? Tan sólo la vio una sola vez.

_Una vez…_

Susurró para sí.

Levantó de sobre las sábanas blancas y se encaminó hacia su escritorio, cogiendo entre sus manos la cajita de música que le regaló Ann. La abrió, escuchando la dulce melodía que emitía mientras que cerraba los ojos. Cada vez que se sentía así, algo inquieta y preocupada por algo, al escuchar la música de la caja, se tranquilizaba. La embriagaba.

Abrió sus ojos, dejándolos entre abiertos, posándolos en su carpeta de dibujos. Dejó la caja a un lado de la mesa, aún sin cerrarla, y cogió dicho objeto abriéndolo, buscando un dibujo en concreto, hasta que lo encontró y sacó de la funda. Pasó delicadamente cada una de la punta de sus dedos sobre el papel, mientras esbozaba una melancólica sonrisa. Se sentó en la silla junto a la mesa, cogiendo de los lapiceros algunos materiales y se dispuso a acabarlo.

De alguien sin rostro, sólo presente la sonrisa, acabó teniendo forma. Dando a relucir con gran afecto lo cuan maravillosa persona era la que representaba la obra del papel. Ya notables sus ojos almendrados.

Suspiró dejando los lápices y demás en su sitio. Miró por última vez su dibujo y sonrió satisfecha y observó nuevamente el reloj. Hoy no tenía prisa, no tenía que ir a la Universidad, pero sí al estudio, bien podía ocupar la mañana yendo allí, pero prefirió no decir nada e ir por la tarde.

Por suerte Karin tampoco iría en la mañana, según ella, prefería aprovechar los días sin Universidad para pasarlas durmiendo felizmente hasta el mediodía.

Rió levemente pensando en aquello. Ya casi eran las diez de la mañana, tenía demasiado tiempo para relajarse hasta la tarde. Así que decidió ir a despejarse un rato saliendo a dar una vuelta.

Llegó hasta un parque, concretamente el mismo donde encontraron a Ann. Debido a que los niños estaban en la escuela, lo que se encontraba en el lugar eran mayoría ancianos, quienes echaban de comer a las muchas palomas del sitio. Sakuno se sentó alejada de ellos, sólo contemplando a aquellas aves. Frente suya vio a alguien de espaldas, un chico. Lo peor es que se le hizo muy familiar, estaba rodeado de muchas palomas, él les daba de comer. Su ropa más bien era de color negro y blanco, y pudo notar que su cabello tenía destellos azulados. Era muy parecido a _él_.

Una ráfaga de viento, más un movimiento del chico, hicieron que las aves se amontonaran para salir volando. Sakuno se llevó un brazo hasta su rostro, entreabriendo sus ojos, sin despegar la vista de aquel chico, el cual había volteado a verla.

Él le sonrió y se fue acercando a ella lentamente mientras alzaba una mano saludándola.

-¡Ryoga-kun!- Exclamó sorprendida.

-¡Buenas, Sakuno-chan!- El chico quedó de pie frente a ella sonriéndole. -¿Cómo tú por aquí?-

-No hay clases, así que…- Ryoga comprendió y se sentó a su lado. –Esto…-

Ryoga la miró de reojo, ella miraba sus manos, con las cuales jugaban con sus dedos, posados en sus piernas. No sabía cómo preguntarle por su hermano, si sigue teniendo aquellos humos y se lo dijese a Ryoga, pensaría cosas que no debía.

-¿Hmn?- Murmuró él, sin dejar de verla. –Oye, chibi-suke ha estado algo distante estos días ¿no?- Sakuno tragó saliva. Se le había adelantado. –Sé que él es así, pero ésta vez es mucho peor-

-Eso… iba a preguntarte…- Murmuró la castaña mirando hacia el frente, la fuente junto a las palomas. –Aquella noche cuando veníamos de buscar a Ann… estaba así. Más bien, cuando Kintarou-kun se marchó-

Ryoga la miró sorprendido y parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Touyama?- Sakuno asintió. -¿Quién te acompañó a casa?-

-Ryoma-kun y Kintarou-kun- Respondió.

-Hmph- Emitió mirando el cielo. –Dime una cosa… Ese Touyama… ¿hizo algo incoherente?-

_¿Eh?_

-¿Hizo algún gesto que comúnmente no hace?- Volvió a preguntar mirándola de reojo.

Ella se colocó una mano en el mentón pensativa, a los pocos segundos se mostró avergonzada, sonrojándose bastante.

-¿Sí, verdad?- Sonrió de lado. -¿Qué fue¿Un abrazo¿Una caricia cariñosa en la cabeza¿Un beso en la mejilla, los labios?- Ella se sonrojó más. -¡No me digas!-

-¡En la mejilla!-

Ryoga no pudo evitar reír. Ella desvió la mirada, sintiendo que se estaba burlando de ella.

-Maa, no te pongas así, no me burlo de ti. Es que…- Colocó una mano en la cabeza de ella. –Resultas ser muy inocente. Tal vez sea por eso que le llames la atención a chibi-suke-

-¿Nani?- Pronunció ella volteando a verlo. No había escuchado bien, por lo que Ryoga suspiró y le sonrió.

-Entiendo qué le pasa a chibi-suke. Supongo que será cuestión de tiempo el que vuelva a ser como antes- Respondió metiendo una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar su teléfono móvil y mirar la hora.

-¿Eh¿No te dijo nada?-

El mayor de los Echizen la observó de reojo, sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia las palomas. Sakuno pestañeó, lo miró fijamente esperando a su respuesta, el suave viento ondeaba los cabellos cortos del mayor acompañados de una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Sabes?- Comenzó y Sakuno salió de su ensoñación. –Chibi-suke no es de aquellos que acuden al hermano mayor a contarle sus problemas…- Hizo una pausa mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza. –Se lo guarda todo para él solito. Como cuando aquella vez, hace cuatro años, en el accidente-

-¿Eh?- Él colocó ambos brazos hacia atrás, apoyándolos en el respaldar del banco del que estaban sentados.

-Verás… Yo me encontraba en América, no me enteré de lo sucedido hasta que chibi-suke despertó del coma- Sakuno abrió más sus ojos por la impresión. Siendo alguien de la familia, siendo su hermano, deberían de habérselo comunicado al instante. Ryoga la miró y rió ante su cara. –No malinterpretes- Aseguró. –Mis padres pensaron en no decírmelo hasta que chibi-suke despertara, no querían preocuparme. Y más por lo que el doctor les contó. Era una posibilidad, y muy alta- Hizo una pausa, suspirando. –Diciendo que podría no poder moverse para el resto de su vida-

Ryuzaki bajó la mirada tristemente, recordando lo que le contaron. –Nanako-san me contó…- Ryoga sonrió.

Quedaron unos minutos en silencio, para nada incómodo. Sakuno, cada vez que recordaba el accidente, y en la gran posibilidad de discapacidad se le hacía un gran nudo en el estómago. Ryoma, aunque sea un chico poco hablador, era alguien con quien se puede contar. Era muy reservado, pero para los demás tenía algo como para poder contárselo, aunque luego no diera buenos consejos, por no decir ninguno. El único consuelo, escuchaba hasta el final.

-Cuando me lo notificaron y llegué a Japón… lo primero que hizo chibi-suke al entrar en su habitación del hospital…- Pausó, riendo por lo bajo. –Fue tirarme el jarrón de flores-

Sakuno lo miró perpleja. ¿Había ido a ver a su hermano pequeño desde América y éste lo primero que hacía era despreciarlo?

-¿Cómo…?- Emitió Sakuno sin creérselo.

-No te preocupes, no es que me quisiera echar. El jarrón fue por un ataque de ira, ya sabes… lo que dijo el doctor- Ella suspiró y asintió. –Daba la casualidad que entraba en aquel momento y casi me comía el jarrón- Rió ante aquello.

-Ryoma-kun es… muy suyo. Cuando quiere hacer algo, no hay nada que se lo impida- Comentó la castaña. Ryoga sonrió complacido.

-Ne, Sakuno-chan…- Llamó suavemente mientras miraba de nuevo el cielo azulado. –Cuando vuelva a América…-

La chica lo miró esperando atentamente.

-Cuida de chibi-suke mientras tanto… ¿lo harás?- Concluyó sonriendo ante una sorprendida Sakuno.

----

Caminó lentamente hasta su casa, nuevamente estaría sola. Poco a poco iban bajando las temperaturas, no hacía frío, pero se levantaban unas brisas agradables. Un clima en el que se estaba a gusto.

_Ne, Sakuno-chan…_

Entró en casa, la cual estaba vacía, soltando su bolsa a un lado del sofá para prepararse para cocinar. Mientras sacaba algunos cacharros e ingredientes, se distrajo unos momentos mirando por la ventana de la cocina.

_Cuando vuelva a América…_

_Cuida de Chibi-suke…_

Suspiró levemente y miró la mesa de la cocina, donde había colocado las cosas parar comenzar a prepararlo todo.

Iba mirando la hora en el reloj de pared mientras se iba hirviendo el arroz.

_¿Lo harás?_

Terminado todo, se dispuso a comer en un gran silencio que evadía en la casa. A media comida paró, observando el plato. No hacía más que pensar en lo que le dijo Ryoga en el parque. ¿Por qué le pedía eso a ella¿No estaban sus padres para ayudarlo en todo?

No entendía las palabras de Ryoga¿qué podría hacer ella por él?

-Esto es… muy confuso-

----

Con pasos apresurados, con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas y tarareando una canción se dirigía hacia el estudio.

No trabajaba ahí pero, había hecho buenas migas con algunos de ellos gracias a ser compañera de clase de Sakuno. Algunas veces iba después de las clases a acompañar a Sakuno al estudio y así, poder verle a él. Aunque no haya tenido que ir a la Universidad ese día, no quitaba el hecho de poder ir a visitarlos. Su hermana prefirió quedarse en casa, eso no era un impedimento para no ir, aunque fuera sola, iría.

Entró al gran edificio observándolo todo minuciosamente, por si veía a alguien conocido, o mejor dicho, a aquel que tanto deseaba encontrar. Si la mayoría de las chicas se enterasen de que ella tiene una ligera amistad con Fuji Syusuke, la matarían. El castaño era demasiado apreciado por el público femenino, sus cds volaban de las tiendas, en otras palabras, muy popular.

Vio de reojo a Atobe Keigo mientras caminaba, lo ignoró por completo, no le caía bien ese sujeto. Era demasiado presumido y egocéntrico. Nada comparable con Fuji Syusuke, comparó la muchacha.

A lo lejos pudo divisar aquella habitación que abrió en su primera visita, se avergonzó un poco, recordando lo descortés que fue aquel día. Cuando se fue acercando, la puerta ase abrió, apareciendo un joven de cabellos castaños mas cortos.

-¡De eso nada, Aniki!- Espetó el chico hacia la habitación y la entrecerró. Al voltear se sobresaltó al ver a una chica frente a él. Kurumi parpadeó curiosa. -¿Hum¿Quién eres?-

-Ijuiin Kurumi- Respondió con una reverencia. –He venido a ver a Fuji Syusuke- Sentenció sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Él parpadeó y miró a todos lados. ¿Ver a su hermano? Seguramente se trataba de una fan alocada de él, tenía demasiadas.

-¿Perdón?- Articuló el chico.

-Vengo a ver a Fuji Syusuke¿quién eres tú?- Preguntó algo impaciente. Él bufó molesto.

-Fuji Yuuta- Respondió y se asustó un poco al ver la expresión de la joven. Le brillaban los ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchó. -¿Na-nani…?-

-¡¿Eres el hermano de Syusuke?!- Exclamó contenta. Él asintió levemente temeroso. -¡Un placer!- Sonrió estrechándole la mano rápidamente, eso desconcertó a Yuuta aún más. -¿Dónde está tu hermano?-

-Ah…, bueno… Espera- Suspiró y volteó hacia la puerta, la abrió y asomó un poco la cabeza. –Ne, Aniki, alguien desea verte-

De lo que sería solamente a Fuji, se asomaron el resto de curiosos. Entre ellos estaban Inui, que según él era algo nuevo que le fuese a ver una chica expresamente y apuntaba rápidamente en su cuaderno, Eiji por cotilla y así burlarse de su compañero, al igual que Momoshiro, para vengarse por lo de Ann.

Syusuke miró a su alrededor, no conociendo el propósito de sus compañeros, luego miró hacia Kurumi y saludó amablemente con una sonrisa, ella le imitó.

-¡Ne, Syusuke!- Exclamó ignorando a los demás presentes. -¿Has comido ya?-

-Estaba por ir a comer algo…- Dijo pensativo, miró nuevamente a la muchacha y sonrió más. -¿Acaso quieres comer conmigo?- Ella bajó la mirada un poco sonrojada, era ése su propósito, pero temía que él la tomara por una fan más del montón. –Por mí no hay problema, así hablamos un poco¿qué te parece?-

Kurumi levantó la mirada y su sonrisa se ensanchó, se sonrojó más de la emoción y asintió sin pensar.

-Mou, qué suerte tiene Fuji…- Murmuró Eiji junto a los demás mientras observaban cómo se marchaban Kurumi y Syusuke. –Aunque es extraño que invite a una fan a comer…-

-Será para no decepcionarla, ya sabes. Fuji-sempai es incapaz de dejar plantada a una fan, pensando que bajaría su popularidad- Comentó Momoshiro rascándose el mentón. Inui cerró finalmente su cuaderno y se ajustó las lentes haciendo que éstas emitiera un leve brillo debido al contraste de la luz.

-Para nada- Intervino el moreno de lentes. –Hay un setenta por ciento de que lo haga por ser amiga de Ryuzaki-chan, o tal vez…- Eiji y Momo lo miraban intrigante. –Porque tenga hambre y quiera ir con alguien para tener compañía, así de simple-

Mientras le discutían a Inui sobre las posibilidades de Fuji, alguien dio aparición, entrando en los vestuarios sin saludar, aunque tampoco se habían percatado de la presencia de aquella persona.

-Ah, hola Echizen- Saludó Kawamura quien comía de una fiambrera su almuerzo. Ryoma sólo inclinó la cabeza y siguió buscando algo en su bolsa. –No te noto con buen humor… ¿ha pasado algo?-

-Nada importante- Contestó cortante sin mirarle.

-¿Eh¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?- Preguntó impaciente Eiji. -¿Ochibi tiene problemas?-

Ryoma suspiró fastidiado al ver que los demás sempais se acercaban a interrogar, aunque nunca diría nada.

-Echizen, si tienes algún problema lo puedes decir, a ver si podemos ayudarte- Comentó Momoshiro poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ryoma desvió la mirada y le apartó la mano bruscamente.

Inui abrió su libreta de nuevo para prepararse para escribir algo nuevo y emocionante, Eiji retorció el labio fastidiado, quería saber el por qué Ryoma estaba con esos humos. Miró a Kawamura, a su lado una fregona, seguidamente su mirada se iluminó y sonrió maliciosamente.

Agarró la fregona y se la pasó a Kawamura, quién la tomó algo desorientado, sin saber por qué, seguidamente se volvió más violento, levantándose y alzando la fregona, mientras sus ojos ardían de ira.

-¡BURNIING!- Exclamó dando vueltas al objeto por encima de su cabeza bastante alocado. –Come on, baby¡Ya estás soltándolo todo si no quieres acabar en el otro barrio, muchacho!- Concluyó con orgullo.

Yuuta suspiró mientras observaba el panorama, ni cuenta se habían dado que Ryoma había salido de los vestuarios tan campante. Oishi apareció y al ver el estado de Takashi se acercó apresuradamente y le apartó la fregona de las manos, haciendo a la vez que Kawamura volviera en sí.

-¿Eh¿Qué?-

-Echizen se ha largado…- Alertó tranquilamente Yuuta mientras se marchaba.

Todos emitieron un ruidoso 'Qué' ante la ignorancia del peliverde.

----

Después de una pesada mañana en los ensayos, cosa que no hizo con gran emoción, comió y se encaminó hacia el gran salón de actos para esperar al resto. Sabía que ella volvería allí, era inevitable no verla sabiendo que tiene demasiadas escenas juntos. Además con Kintarou. Abrió las puertas del sitio adentrándose y sin mirar la cara de los presentes actores que se encontraban hablando entre ellos. Algunos se preguntaron qué podría pasarle, sabían que era poco hablador, pero siempre saludaba de lo más normal posible.

Echizen, mientras esperaba al resto, se sentó en una silla disponible del salón ojeando distraídamente el libreto del guión.

-Ese Echizen está raro hoy- Comentó Sengoku que se encontraba junto a Dan y Akutsu, éste último estaba algo más apartado comprobando el equipo de música. El pelinaranja se rascó la barbilla pensativo.

-Yo pienso lo mismo-desu- Intervino Taichi. -¿Tú qué piensas Akutsu-sempai?- Jin lo miró frunciendo más el ceño de lo que acostumbraba y siguió con lo suyo.

-Me importa un carajo lo que le suceda- Gruñó.

Sengoku rió por lo bajo viendo la actitud de Akutsu.

-¿Ahora es el engreído el que está deprimido?-

Sengoku volteó a su lado y le brillaron los ojos, carraspeó y se colocó cerca de la persona galantemente.

-¡Hola Karin-chan¿Qué tal te va?- Al recibir un leve codazo en su costado rectificó. –K-Karin-san…- Ella ni siquiera lo miró, tenía la mirada desganada hacia Echizen. –Hoy vino con esos humos¿sabes algo?-

-No- Respondió mirándolo de reojo. -¿Por qué debería?-

-Sólo fue una pregunta- Rió nerviosamente el chico.

-¡Hablaré con él!- Declaró Dan decidido. -¡Esperadme aquí-desu!-

Miyazawa suspiró mientras veía al joven acercarse a Ryoma.

-Debería de dejar de comportarse como un crío, que admita lo que él desea, aunque le cause vergüenza- Comentó Karin cruzándose de brazos, Sengoku la miró y sonrió. -¿Qué miras…?-

-A lo callado sabes más que todos- Rió. -¿Puedes contarme algo al respecto?-

-No- Respondió cortante y se alejó lentamente de él. Kiyosumi suspiró rascándose la cabeza.

-Vaya, hombre. No hay manera-

A los pocos minutos Dan regresó con los ánimos por los suelos, no había conseguido nada respecto hacia Ryoma. No logró sonsacarle qué le pasaba, sólo respondía con cortas palabras y bastante frías.

Pero al menos, antes de alejarse de él pudo decirle lo que pensaba, aún sin saber del porqué de su comportamiento, supuso que sería por alguien.

Atobe entró en el salón alertando a los presentes que seguirían con los ensayos en breves, Ryoma se levantó perezosamente mientras bostezaba y se metía una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia la puerta, la cual notó abrirse y entrando por ella dos jóvenes que actualmente le sacaba de quicio que estuvieran juntos.

Otra vez aquella punzada y desvió la mirada. Al escuchar de ellos que se habían encontrado por el camino los volvió a ver, hablando con Shiraishi y otros compañeros. Cuando la castaña desvió su atención hacia él le pilló de sorpresa, ésta sonrió y él la apartó, fijándose en el suelo, ignorándola.

Sakuno en esos momentos no pudo evitar sentir culpabilidad, aún sin saber el por qué la ignoraba.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba nuevamente ensayando, ésta vez, junto a Ann. Parte donde decidió llevarla a casa para agradecerle su atención en ayudarla en su descuido, el cual casi le quitaba la vida. Dieron una rápida ojeada al libreto y lo dejaron a un lado interpretando de memoria las frases.

_**-¡Uaaah¡Tienes una casa preciosa!- **_

Exclamó Sakuno simulando su papel, en donde entraba seguidamente a la supuesta casa. Ann sonrió complacida y le cogió de la mano.

_**-Gracias, eres muy amable. Pero pasa mujer, hoy comerás con nosotros-**_

Aclaró sonriendo ante una confusa muchacha.

_**-¿Nosotros?-**_

Ann asintió. Luego, Ryoma dio aparición, con aspecto disimulado, como si no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de ambas mujeres.

_**-Ah, hermano. Quiero que conozcas a una chica-**_

Ryoma la miró, arqueó una ceja y se fijó en quién señalaba Ann.

_Deja atrás lo demás, sigue adelante y sé feliz. No quiero que vivas con aquel peso encima._

Sacudió levemente la cabeza y siguió interpretando.

_**-¿Otra vez, Aoko? Deja de presentarme a amigas tuyas, sé donde quieres llegar…-**_

Ann rió levemente llevándose una mano hasta su barbilla divertida. Seguidamente hizo avanzar a Sakuno, colocándola delante suya.

_**-No, hermano. Ésta vez es distinto, ella me ha salvado la vida, se la debo-**_

_**-La vida de una persona vale mucho más que cualquier otra cosa, es muy valiosa. Por lo tanto, no tienes porqué hacerle un favor, si te ayudó, era porque era su deber como ciudadana-**_

Interrumpió el peliverde fríamente ante una Ann desconcertada, ella ladeó la cabeza.

_**-No, te equivocas. Hay que dar gracias a lo que Dios te da, ésta vez en mi caso, una oportunidad-**_

Sonrió Tachibana observando a Sakuno.

_**-Ella fue mi ángel de la guarda-**_

-Ángel… de la guarda…- Susurró inconscientemente Ryoma llevándose una mano a la sien, masajeándola.

-¿Echizen-kun?-

-

_El día se tornó oscuro, las nubes se agruparon. Habían anunciado que habría sol, pero, el tiempo meteorológico muchas de las veces hacen sus malas pasadas, haciendo que dé un reverso._

_Se acercaban las fiestas navideñas, todos iban demasiado abrigados y más, al tornarse húmedo por el tiempo, que en breves se pondría a llover._

_Las calles iluminadas por los adornos navideños, árboles enormes de navidad, además de personas con el disfraz de Santa Claus en un pequeño trabajo, repartiendo publicidad o pequeños obsequios para los más pequeños._

_Eran las diez de la mañana, día diecinueve de diciembre, la noche buena estaba a la vuelta de la esquina._

_**-¿No llegas algo tarde, Ryoma?-**_

_El chico se encontraba en la entrada, atándose los zapatos. Su padre le preguntaba pícaramente, sabiendo la hora que era, normalmente salía a las ocho._

_**-No importa. Dijeron que por estas fechas dejaban ir un poco más tarde-**_

_Informó incorporándose y cogiendo el abrigo, volteó y sonrió arrogantemente. Nanjiroh levantó una ceja en protesta._

_**-Buen día. Si es que lo llegaras a tener…-**_

_Sentenció colocándose una bufanda y saliendo de la casa. Seguidamente, a espaldas del chico se escuchaban gritos de protesta hacia el padre, sobre sus preciadas revistas._

_Tan sólo los escolares podían tomarse la libertad de relajarse en esas fechas, aún andaban en clases, pero, los exámenes ya habían acabado y sólo era por asistir, aunque, para dos o tres días que quedaban, la mayoría faltaba. Y qué menos, se estaba mucho mejor cubierto entre mantas bajo la mullida cama._

_O bajo la mesa camilla, tomando naranjas mientras veían televisión._

_Aunque algunos aprovechaban para hacer las compras de navidad._

_**-Sí, sí. Estoy de camino, Tomo-chan-**_

_Contestó la joven hacia su teléfono móvil. Había quedado con una amiga para hacer las compras navideñas y ésta, tenía tan poca orientación que acababa por perderse aunque le digan un lugar en concreto._

_**-Sí, no te preocupes. Preguntaré a alguien si no encuentro el camino…-**_

_Después de unos largos consejos por parte de su amiga, colgó al fin, algo hastiada. Suspiró y siguió su camino, acomodando mejor su bufanda sobre su nariz, a la vez que se frotaba las manos con guantes además, para entrar más en calor._

_Sintió algo húmedo pero diminuto sobre su frente, alzó la mirada al cielo, notando que leves aguas cristalinas se dejaban ver._

_**-¡Oh, no¡Será mejor que me dé prisa!-**_

_Se dijo alarmada, tomando rápidamente el camino para poder encontrarse pronto con su amiga._

_Los profesores alertaban a los alumnos, advirtiéndoles que deberían asistir a clases aunque hayan acabado las clases, pero éstos, seguían faltando y algunos iban por que se aburrían en sus casas. Por lo que ellos se resignaron y lo dejaron pasar, total, para unos días, no había nada de malo y más, en esas fechas._

_Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado. Había llegado tarde y había perdido el autobús, aunque tampoco le importaba, no había límite de hora, así que, podía esperar el siguiente._

_Quedó unos segundos de pie esperando, miró a los lados y suspiró. Sacó sus manos desnudas de los bolsillos y los frotó suavemente, hacía bastante frío. Seguidamente una gota cristalina se posó en su nariz, alertando al chico, quien observó el cielo y se maldijo. Olvidó por completo el hecho de quedarse a esperar el autobús, sacó del interior de sus prendas el reproductor de mp3 y se lo colocó, para escuchar música mientras se dirigía a su destino a pasos apresurados._

_**-Mou… ya me he perdido…-**_

_La chica suspiró resignada y miró a su alrededor apresurada para preguntarle la dirección a alguien. Vio a alguien con un paraguas azul marino, quien leía un pequeño libro bajo él, pestañeó varias veces y decidió acercársele._

_**-P-perdone…-**_

_El chico paró y volteó a verla, alzando un poco el paraguas. Tenía una expresión indiferente, tan sólo la miraba esperando por su pedido._

_**-V-verá…, quisiera decirle una pregunta… Es que me he perdido…-**_

_Decía avergonzaba mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosa por la mirada penetrante del castaño._

_A lo lejos pudo divisar a alguien, para ella conocida, su rostro enrojeció levemente, pero pasó desapercibido para el hombre que tenía frente a ella, pensando que era debido al frío. Sólo lo observaba en silencio, incapaz de acercársele para saludar al menos, pero sabiendo que ni siquiera sabría quién era ella, no valdría la pena._

_**-¿Y bien¿Qué querías preguntar?-**_

_Aquel chico la sacó de sus pensamientos, por su tono al preguntar, parecía algo cansado, y era normal, tenerlo en ascuas, haciéndole perder el tiempo. Ella se inclinó varias veces pidiéndole perdón por su despiste._

_Mientras le explicaba su problema al chico, miraba de vez en cuando disimuladamente hacia el chico que vio antes. Que se acercaba a pasos ligeros y parándose en un semáforo, un paso de peatones. Esperando que algunos coches parasen, miró su reloj de muñeca desganado, cuando observó a su lado unos coches parados, inclinó la cabeza dando a su manera las gracias para poder pasar._

_Se le creó un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago, sus ojos se abrieron de manera desorbitada._

_**-Está dos calles más abajo, siguiendo todo recto…-**_

_Contestaba el chico que tenía al lado, quedó en silencio, no entendiendo la reacción de ella, notando que no le prestaba atención. De seguida, el semblante de ella cambió a una horrorizada._

_**-¡¡Cuidado!!-**_

_Gritó con todas sus ganas, a lo que él se sorprendió, viendo como ella salía corriendo en dirección contraria hacia donde iba él._

_Una leve melodía sonó, el chico sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta, presionando seguidamente el botón para iniciar una conversación._

_**-Ah, Oishi. No, no he visto a Echi…-**_

_Agrandó sus ojos, fijándose por donde había ido corriendo aquella chica horrorizada, un coche a toda velocidad, aún con su móvil en su oreja, salió corriendo como pudo. El lugar algo alejado de donde estaba._

_**-¡Mierda!-**_

_La joven paró jadeante, exasperada levantó la mirada y suspiró algo aliviada. Había parado justo delante de aquellos coches, parando un balón que rodaba cerca de él, se había agachado, recogiéndola y entregándosela a un niño mientras parecía que le indicaba que no debería jugar en zonas tan peligrosas._

_Se despidió del niño con un movimiento con su mano rápidamente. Volteó para seguir su camino, pero, ella que parecía aliviada volvió a horrorizarse._

_**-¡¡No, espera!!-**_

_Él giró su mirada hacia ella, pero sin detener su paso, al escuchar un ruido a su izquierda, volteó y abrió sus ojos sorprendido._

_**-¡Echizen!-**_

_Gritó el chico que momentos antes estaba indicándole una dirección. Paró a un lado de ella aturdido por lo sucedido. En cuestión de minutos, una gran multitud de personas se acercaban hacia el accidente. Cuando giró a ver a la chica, ya no estaba, notando que se acercaba hacia los hechos rápidamente._

_Se acercó a pasos ligeros para ver la condición de su compañero, pero, se sorprendió al ver a aquella chica inclinada hacia él, el cual yacía en el suelo tumbado sangrando demasiado. Se pudo percatar que, la chica comenzaba a llorar, temblaba. Alzó sus manos para posarlos en él, llevándolos levemente detrás de la cabeza, levantándolo hacia su regazo._

_Seguidamente levantó la mirada desesperada._

_**-¡No os quedéis ahí¡¡Llamad a una ambulancia, por favor!!-**_

_Exclamó más bien como una orden. Se escuchaban murmullos, y entre ellos, marcó el número para la ambulancia._

_El chico entre abrió sus ojos, no tenía fuerzas, sentía como todo su cuerpo se adormecía a la vez que sentía un frío le recorría. La lluvia se intensificó, notando como cada gota, una tras otra caían sobre su rostro. Antes de quedar sumido en la oscuridad debido al cansancio, lo último que vio, fue una cálida sonrisa, mientras algunos hombres lo montaban en algo poco mullido._

_**-¡Aguanta, te pondrás bien!-**_

_Gritó una vez más ella, viendo como lo subían en el camión de ambulancias, el castaño, quien presenció aquello se acercó hacia el tipo que observaba todo horrorizado. El culpable del accidente. Declaró que no lo había visto, tenía demasiada prisa para llegar a su trabajo, por lo que no se había percatado de ello. Del resto, se ocuparon los padres del chico que llegaron por una llamada del castaño._

_Cuando tuvo intención de hacer unas preguntas a la chica, se percató que ya no estaba entre ellos. Había desaparecido del sitio, era la primera que se había dado cuenta del peligro que se avecinaba y la que había acudido en ayuda del joven._

_**-Como si de un Ángel de la guarda se tratase…-**_

-

-¿Ocurre algo, Tezuka?-

Fuji se había acercado a él al verlo tan ausente. Él se sobresaltó un poco, mirándole con su misma expresión de siempre.

-No. Tan sólo recordaba malos momentos…- Contestó en un murmullo ajustándose las lentes.

-Ya veo…-

-Echizen…- Syusuke lo miró nuevamente. –¿Echizen no interpreta canciones en esta obra, cierto?- Syusuke sonrió y ladeó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo sabes- Respondió suavemente, mirando los ensayos de los demás, especialmente la escena de aquellos tres, incluyendo al mencionado. –Desgraciadamente, Echizen ya no tiene aquella voz de hace unos años…-

Kunimitsu se cruzó de brazos asintiendo levemente como respuesta.

-Es una pena…- Contestó en un susurro Syusuke.

----

Ya entrada la noche, comenzaron a guardarlo todo en su sitio, algunos quedaron en grupos acordando detalles y debatiendo algunas letras de las canciones que se darían en la obra.

Se fue despidiendo de los que pasaban por su lado, especialmente del pelirrojo, Kintarou. Aunque no pudiera verle con los mismos ojos que siempre, al enterarse, supuestamente, de quién debía ser Touyama. Pensó que sería una estupidez preguntarle por aquello, que él ya lo tendría olvidado, al haber pasado como cuatro años. Era lo más normal.

Miró a un lado, la puerta de los vestuarios donde estaban Ryoma y los demás. En el marco de la misma, estaba Tezuka, Kaidoh y Kawamura. Se acercó lentamente, dispuesta a despedirse de todos ellos.

-Ah, Ryuzaki-chan- Nombró Kawamura sonriendo. -¿Ya te vas?- Ella asintió sonriéndole.

-Vengo a despedirme- Contestó con una reverencia.

-Ve con cuidado, Ryuzaki- Dijo en un tono autoritario, Tezuka. Ella asintió.

Pero no dio la vuelta para irse, estaba esperando poder despedirse de Ryoma como Dios manda. No quería que siguiera tan distante con ella.

Fuji salió del sitio y sonrió al verla fuera.

-Echizen está dentro- Pronunció el castaño sonriendo aún más notando el notorio sonrojo de Sakuno.

-¡Oi, Echizen!- Se escuchó gritar dentro del aula. -¡Espabila!-

Sakuno intrigada, entró con permiso del resto. Asomó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a Ryoma sentado y echado sobre la mesa, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos. Dormía profundamente.

-Se ha quedado sopa- Dijo entre risas Eiji. -¡Ne, ne, Momo! Si no despierta por las buenas… ¡despiértalo por las malas!- Concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Momoshiro le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice y asintió divertido.

Sakuno pestañeó varias veces intrigante, mientras arqueaba una ceja. Al ver las intenciones de aquellos dos se alarmó, intentando detenerles. Pero fue tarde, Momoshiro había vaciado un gran vaso de agua sobre la cabeza del peliverde, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara.

-¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?- Preguntó desconcertada Sakuno quitándole el vaso al moreno. –A estas horas refresca, vais a hacer que se resfríe- Decía mientras colocaba el vaso lejos del alcance de los jóvenes.

Ryoma tan solo mandaba miradas asesinas a Eiji y Momoshiro. Fuji reía divertido ante la situación, seguidamente, los culpables salieron entre risas del sitio marchándose. Inui, después de escribir en su cuaderno con un gran brillo en sus lentes, se despidió y se marchó muy satisfecho, Kaidoh le siguió.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- Comentó Tezuka neutro. –Hasta mañana-

Ryoma solo emitió un murmullo como señal de despedida hacia ellos, mientras que se tocaba las puntas de su pelo, las cuales goteaban. Nada más marcharse los chicos, un gran silencio invadió la habitación. Sakuno le daba la espalda, observando la puerta del sitio. Ryoma observaba el suelo mientras seguía con su flequillo.

Al momento volteó rápidamente exclamando. Miró por toda la habitación y sonrió aliviada al encontrar algunas toallas, se acercó y cogió una para acercarse a Ryoma y ponérsela en su cabeza, frotando suavemente para secarle el pelo. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

Nuevamente les invadió el silencio, pero para él era entre agradable y vergonzoso. Dejándose llevar por el acto.

-Gomen…- Emitió ella en un murmullo. Ryoma no hizo ningún movimiento, se quedó tal cual escuchando a la chica. –Tal vez te hayas sentido… apartado. Sé que te lo dije aquella vez por teléfono, pero…-

Pausó unos minutos, dando un suspiro y parando su acción, pero dejando sus manos sobre la toalla, la cual aún cubría la cabeza del peliverde.

-Me sabe mal que estés molesto por mi culpa. Además que intentaba pensar el cómo hacer que hablases con nosotros. Kintarou-kun también lo pensó-

Ryoma torció el labio al escuchar tal mencionado.

-Por que queremos que compartas con nosotros lo que te gusta, o las cosas que te preocupan…- Ella, aunque él no pudiera verla, sonrió melancólicamente, acto seguido prosiguió frotando el cabello de él. –A mí… me gustaría conocerte más- Confesó.

Inconscientemente, aquellas palabras hicieron hacerle notar un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del chico y agradeció el que no lo viera. Nunca antes le habían dicho aquello, el hecho de querer conocerle, era por que él le importaba.

-Debería de haberme dado cuenta antes. Debería haberte echado en cuenta para no molestarte y así no hacerte sentir aislado…- Susurró posando su frente en su cabeza, que seguía con la toalla. –Gomen…-

-No…-

Ella se sorprendió por lo dicho del chico, notó que la tomaba de las manos que estaban posadas en su cabeza, bajándolas suavemente. Sakuno apartó un poco su rostro de él extrañada.

-¿Eh?-

-No… tiene importancia- Murmuró, levantando la mirada haciendo que la pequeña toalla se deslizara de su cabeza hasta la nuca. La miró a los ojos con un brillo desconocido para ella, la cual se sorprendió, sonrojándose.

-¿Ryoma-kun?- Nombró ella nerviosamente, acercó sus manos hasta la toalla al notar que los flequillos delanteros aún goteaban. Cuando fue secando se acercaba un poco más a él para ver mejor, éste gruñó. –Creo que ya está- Dijo descendiendo un poco la toalla mientras le sonreía.

Ante tan poca distancia, Ryoma no pudo evitarlo. Inconscientemente, sin saber por qué, se acercó más a ella. Sakuno se sorprendió, sintiendo toda la sangre subírsele a la cabeza por el acto del chico. Nunca pensó en algo así, desconocía el por qué de sus extraños comportamientos.

Unos labios presionaron los suyos, eran suaves y cálidos.

_¿Por… por qué…?_

Se dijo la castaña, que lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, inevitablemente correspondiéndole. Al ser el primero, incluso de él, fue lo más inocente e inexperto, sólo acariciando los labios femeninos con los suyos, suavemente.

_Ryoma-kun…_

_¿Por qué…?_

_Continuará… _

* * *

_ Hum, Ryoma al final la besó... ¿Lo hará por alguna razón en especial o simplemente por tentación? o.o_

_Empiezan los problemicas, diríamos! XD Qué pensará Sakuno sobre la acción de Ryoma:)_

**Capítulo 16:** _**Feliz**_ _**Falloween. Primera parte;**_ Ante todo confusión en ambos jóvenes. ¿Qué habrá pasado después de aquello? Ryoga, viendo que Atobe hará una fiesta sobre Halloween, decide poner un poco de su parte. Todos con disfraces, unos más... extraños que otros y luego, una prueba. ¿De qué trata?

_Nyaah, a ver si os ha gustado xD espero que sí TT_

_Gracias por los reviews! Espero leeros en este n.n_

_Un saludo._


	16. Feliz Halloween Primera parte

_¡Buenas! Espero que disfrutéis de este cap :)_

_¡Nos leemos abajo! _

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 16: 'Feliz Halloween. Primera parte'**

El clima había cambiado considerablemente, hacía pocas semanas que no se podía aguantar el calor, era demasiado fuerte. Y ahora, bien habían bajado las temperaturas, dando un ambiente soportable y hasta bastante agradable.

Por las mañanas la mayoría tenían que llevar chaqueta debido al notable fresco de aquellas horas, ya no iban con tanta frecuencia a la playa o piscina. Algunos se sentían aliviados y otros decepcionados debido a la llegada del invierno, entre compañeros discutían qué preferían, pues, debatían cómo se sentían mejor, entre mantas o comiendo naranjas bastante abrigado, pero a gusto ó, estando bajo el mar de la playa o piscina, con la mínima ropa y comiendo helado.

Había muchos de los dos bandos, pero, extrañamente ganaba el invierno. Eso mismo discutían en el estudio, pero fueron interrumpidos por alguien quien los sacó del lugar nada más enterarse que irían a comer.

Los llevó a una cafetería, sentándolos por obligación, mirándolos seriamente.

Miró a su alrededor, como si huyera de algo y se echó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos en la mesa del sitio. Los demás se miraron entre ellos arqueando una ceja y lo miraron acusadoramente.

-Ne, Echizen no Aniki…- Comenzó Momoshiro. -¿A qué nos has traído aquí?- Ryoga se rascó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Llamadme Ryoga, así no os confundís al llamarnos a Chibi-suke o a mí, Echizen- Ellos asintieron sin remedio. -¿Sabéis qué le pasa a Chibi-suke?-

-¿Otra vez Echizen?- Preguntó Oishi preocupado. –Lo vi extraño, pero no le di mucha importancia, creí que con el momento se le pasaría el mal humor…- Ryoga ladeó la cabeza.

-No es mal humor… o bueno sí- Dijo mirando el techo mientras se rascaba el mentón pensativo.

-Aclárate- Protestó Momo.

-Contesta fríamente cuando se le dice algún comentario, según cual sea- Contó cruzándose de brazos. –Pero… cuando lo encuentro solo, sin que él se dé cuenta que le observo… Parece frustrado-

-¿Echizen… preocupado…¡Eso es nuevo!- Exclamó Momo entre risas. -¿Y de qué iba a estarlo?-

-

_El fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, hizo percatar a los de la casa que el más joven había aparecido. Pensando que los ignoraría nuevamente, saludó educadamente a sus padres, extraño._

_Pero, sus ojos no prescindían aquel brillo que lo hacía ver vivaz. El mayor subió hasta la habitación, para encontrarse con su hermano y hacer alguna conversación, por si lograba sonsacarle alguna cosa. Pero fue inútil._

_**-Para nada-**_

_Contestó fríamente el muchacho mientras se colocaba el pijama. El mayor se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué hacer y suspiró._

_**-¿Cómo está Sakuno-chan?-**_

_Decidió cambiar de tema para no complicar las cosas, pero al parecer había tocado lo prohibido. Ryoma paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo, quedándose a media su camiseta, la cual estaba abrochando los botones. _

_Ryoga abrió mucho los ojos, mientras que el pequeño desvió su mirada, dándole la espalda._

_A espaldas del menor, su sonrisa se ensanchó…_

**Chibi-suke está madurando**

_-¡Fuera, Aniki!- _

_Espetó molesto Ryoma tirándole algunos cojines, incluso pensó que le había tirado el gato._

-

Prefirió omitir el detalle de lo que vio en su hermano. No sabría como decirlo, pero, al parecer por primera vez alguien estaba viendo en lo más profundo de aquel chico. Y le producía aquellas sensaciones desconocidas, aún, para el menor de los Echizen.

_Es realmente un ignorante… ¿A quién habrá salido?_

Se dijo mientras soltaba una leve risita ante aquello.

-¿Ryoga?-

El mayor volvió a la realidad y miró a los presentes pestañeando.

-¡Gomen, gomen!- Se disculpó sonriendo nerviosamente. –Me tiene muy intrigado, debe de haber pasado algo anteayer-

-¿Anteayer?- Dijo Oishi confuso. –Echizen lleva con muy mal humor, pero es verdad que desde ayer está mucho más distante-

-Como odio que haga eso- Espetó molesto Momoshiro masajeándose la sien.

-Huum… así que la culpa es del amargado…-

Todos se quedaron helados, al voltear, alguien totalmente vestida de negro los observaba fríamente, con una bandeja en sus manos con una gran hamburguesa, patatas y un refresco.

-¡Mi-Miyazawa!- Exclamaron todos menos Ryoga, quien solo emitió un pequeño grito del susto por la intervención.

-Decidme- Continuó la morena sin echar cuenta del miedo causado en ellos. –Ese Echigo… ¿está actuando extraño¿De qué forma?-

Oishi y los demás rieron nerviosamente al escuchar la equivocación de la morena al pronunciar el apellido.

-¿Cómo que de qué forma? Y otra cosa¿desde cuándo te interesa lo que le suceda a Echizen?- Contestó Momoshiro incorporándose en su asiento y tomando de la hamburguesa que le acababan de traer.

-No- Respondió cortante. –No me interesa lo más mínimo ese ignorante- Aclaró echando un bufido. Miró de reojo a Ryoga, el cual sonrió. -¿Y éste?- Preguntó señalándolo con el pulgar.

-Es el hermano mayor de Ochibi- Respondió Eiji comiendo de su hamburguesa seguidamente.

-Hum…- Emitió para dar media vuelta y sentarse en otra mesa, pero alguien la sujetó del brazo. -¿Qué quieres?- Ryoga sonrió.

-Veo que tienes algo que decirnos, siéntate con nosotros, anda- Pidió amablemente, aunque ya la estaba empujando a su lado.

Karin se sentó a mala gana, miró a los presentes e ignoró, comenzando a comer su hamburguesa. Todos comían en silencio, algunos miraban de vez en cuando a la morena, quien sólo tenía fija su atención a su comida.

-¿Vas a decir qué ha pasado¿De qué tiene chibi-suke la culpa?- Intervino Ryoga mirándola arqueando una ceja. Ella, al terminar su hamburguesa, prosiguió con su refresco.

Al darle un par de sorbos, lo miró de reojo.

-Porque sí- Todos suspiraron ante tal respuesta, sin coherencia.

-Ne, ne, Karin-san- Llamó Eiji emocionado. –Te has hecho muy amiga de Sakuno-chan, tal vez…-

-No-

-¿Sí, verdad?- Interrumpió Ryoga nuevamente mientras sonreía de manera presumida.

-¿Sí, qué?- Respondió ella cortante, mientras lo miraba con desgana.

-Si has negado a la primera, es que escondes algo, Karin-san- Prosiguió el mayor de los Echizen mientras sorbía de su refresco. –Algo… con Sakuno-chan¿cierto?-

-Hum… Sí- Dijo cortante y con una fría mirada prosiguió. –Pero no tengo la más mínima intención de contároslo- Ryoga suspiró viendo que no sentaba la cabeza.

Oishi sonrió nerviosamente, no deberían de forzar a alguien a decir algo si no quieren.

Karin estaba un poco molesta, y más lo estaría si no la dejan pasar. Quería marcharse. A veces, preferiría no acercarse de aquella manera y entrometerse, pero, sí que es verdad que vio a Sakuno algo extraña, diferente. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco ha empezado a encariñarse con aquella chica, tal vez sea por que era demasiado distinta a ella. Muy pura, como ella lo diría.

Sin tener que preguntar, ya sabía demasiado de ella. Era todo un libro abierto, por lo tanto, sabe cuando le preocupa algo, y por qué. Era demasiado buena, no tenía nunca malas intenciones con nadie, siempre dispuesta a ayudarles.

Sonrió sarcásticamente, mientras miraba perdidamente por el cristal, el cual daba a la calle.

-¿Fiesta de Halloween?-

Karin parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos y giró a su lado, todos atentos a aquella persona, la cual aún desconocía de qué hablaban.

El chico se rascó molestamente la cabeza.

-Hai- Entregó unos pequeños papeles a los presentes y bufó. –Atobe me ha pedido que os lo diera-

-Pero, Shishido- Intervino Oishi. -¿De verdad que nosotros…?- El chico asintió.

-Si Atobe lo dice…- Murmuró él.

-¡Nyaah, qué interesante!- Exclamó Eiji mirando el papel. -¡Yo iré sin duda!-

Se fueron repartiendo los folletos, hasta cuando Karin cogió uno y observó detalladamente. Una pequeña sonrisa presumida se asomó en sus labios.

-Yo también- Respondió ella sin quitar la vista del papel. Todos la observaron sorprendidos, creyendo que se negaría por imaginarse al ser una fiesta escandalosa, que no le gustaría estar entre tanta gente. Ella los miró seriamente. -¿Qué¿Será una fiesta de Halloween, no? Donde irá todo el mundo disfrazado- Shishido asintió. –Pues entonces, iré-

Rieron nerviosamente ante la declaración de la morena, al ser de Halloween pensaban que le agradaba al ir casi todos de negro. Normal en ella.

-¿Tú qué dices, Ryoga?- Preguntó Momoshiro.

Ryoga se encontraba viendo el papel, mientras que en sus labios apareció una gran sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¿Ryoga?- Echizen rió levemente. Todos arquearon una ceja interrogativo.

-Hai, hai- Emitió Ryoga sonriendo emocionado. –Creo que será una gran ocasión-

Todos se miraron sin entender y Karin emitió un bufido, pensó que a ese Ryoga se le veía venir sus intenciones.

----

Suspiró por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de día.

Iba escribiendo de vez en cuando en unos apuntes, a paso que iba haciendo unos trazos sobre un dibujo. Dejó ese día libre de ir a los ensayos, tenía trabajo para la Universidad, además que aprovecharía para estudiar. O al menos, eso intentaba.

Su amiga Tomoka le hacía compañía en su habitación, mientras que ella apuntaba o dibujaba, Osakada le contaba sus asuntos, los cuales no se había enterado ni la mitad. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Sakuno, me estás escuchando?- Preguntó molesta la chica del lunar. Sakuno volteó riendo nerviosamente y ladeó la cabeza.

-Ah, hai, perdón¿qué decías?- Tomoka suspiró y se llevó una galleta a su boca.

-Hum, bueno…- La chica apretó fuertemente la galleta haciéndola partir. -¡Ese maldito de Satoshi no es más que un estúpido!-

Ryuzaki pestañeó, viendo como su amiga pagaba con toda su furia con las pobres galletas.

-Tomo-chan, deja de hacer eso o no habrá galletas…- Recomendó Sakuno sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Ah, perdón- Contestó Osakada, comiendo ésta vez mejor de ellas. -¡Pero es que es la verdad!-

-¡Tomo-chan!- Pidió Sakuno. Tomoka tapó su boca, mientras que inclinaba la cabeza en disculpa. Sakuno suspiró resignada. –Ne, Tomo-chan ¿desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre?-

Tomoka enrojeció y apartó la mirada.

-¿De… de qué me hablas, Sakuno?- La castaña rió levemente. Tomoka se llevó otra galleta disimuladamente.

-¿Te estabas desquitando de Horio-kun, cierto?- Sakuno se apresuró para golpearle suavemente a su amiga en la espalda, la cual casi se atraganta con la galleta. -¿Estás bien?-

-Hai…- Suspiró aliviada al quitarse ese mal de la garganta, seguidamente alejó la caja de galletas de su lado. –Bueno, es una larga historia…-

-Os lleváis como el perro y el gato, pero…- Tomoka la miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño. Sakuno miró nuevamente su dibujo y prosiguió mientras hablaba. –¿Sabes del dicho, "Los que se pelean, se desean"?- Concluyó la castaña volteando a su amiga con una gran sonrisa, pero lo que vio en ella le hizo temblar y dio la espalda nuevamente. –Me… mejor me callo-

Tomoka era todo un volcán en erupción.

-Ne, Sakuno- Llamó más calmada Tomoka. –Últimamente te veo algo decaída. ¿Te ha pasado algo?-

Sakuno se sorprendió ante la pregunta. ¿Tan obvia era?

Ella siguió trazando, sin voltear ni responder.

_Todo es culpa mía…_

Se dijo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-No… no ha pasado nada- Contestó casi en un susurro.

-¿Segura…?-

La mirada de Sakuno se entristeció, pero sin que Tomoka lo notase.

_Por supuesto que no…_

Se dijo, cerrando de nuevo fuertemente los ojos, mientras que pequeñas aguas cristalinas asomaban en los mismos.

-

_Habían pasado varios minutos y aún seguían en aquella posición, él no rompía el contacto. Hasta que ella se había percatado de lo que estaban haciendo, enrojeció cada vez más y abrió sus ojos como platos, observando delante suya como el chico aún la besaba. Y dulcemente._

_Seguidamente, de la castaña nació el miedo, apartándose rápidamente del peliverde, mientras que se tocaba los labios. Estaba rojísima, mirando con desconcierto al muchacho, el cual se había llevado igualmente su mano a sus labios, sin creerse de lo que había hecho._

_Ryoma apartó la mirada, se le notaban ciertos tonos carmesí muy leves en sus mejillas._

_**-Ah…-**_

_Por más que intentase articular palabra, no podía. _

_Era la primera vez que la besaban. Y bien que otras veces intentaron, pero para burlarse de ella, aunque antes de que pudieran hacerlo, Tomoka estaba delante para impedir y les echaba la bronca._

_**-Gomen…-**_

_Ella abrió sus ojos al notar que él había comenzado a hablar. ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?_

_**-Yo no…-**_

_Cerró fuertemente los ojos, sentía demasiada vergüenza y lo que creyó que era lo más correcto, lo hizo. Salió de la habitación corriendo tanto como podía, sentía todo su cuerpo arder, estaba casi temblando. Cuando llegó hasta su abuela, ignoró sus preguntas haciendo que la llevara hasta su casa._

_Nada más llegar, ni saludó a su madre y se metió rápidamente en su habitación. Si dejaba que la mirase, notaría que algo había ocurrido, era totalmente consciente de que en esos momentos podría ser una bombilla andante._

_Cada vez que recordaba los hechos en el estudio, junto a él. Se ruborizaba demasiado, pero a la vez, se sentía con demasiada rabia. Echándose las culpas._

_**-Dejé a Ryoma-kun con la palabra en la boca…-**_

_Susurró volviendo a tocarse los labios, mientras cerraba sus ojos._

**Sakuno no baka**

_Se maldijo al recordar._

-

-Fui… demasiado desconsiderada-

Tomoka levantó la mirada y la observó extrañada.

-¿Sakuno?-

Ella, aún dándole la espalda, negó con la cabeza, indicándole que estaba bien y que no le diera importancia a lo que hubiera dicho. Al momento en que llamaron al timbre, su madre fue la que atendió y avisó que iría una amiga.

Tomoka abrió la puerta del cuarto, dejando entrar a Ann, con una gran sonrisa.

-Sakuno-chan- Llamó, Sakuno se sobresaltó y volteó lentamente para verse con la chica. -¿Estás preparada?-

Tomoka y Sakuno se miraron extrañadas. ¿De qué hablaba?

Ann rió ante las caras confusas de ellas, se acercó lentamente, mientras que de su bolsillo sacó un papel doblado, el cual fue abriendo lentamente.

-¡Mirad!- Ann alzó el papel para que ellas lo viesen. Adornados por calabazas y murciélagos. -¿No es genial?- La chica sonrió.

-¿Una fiesta de Halloween?- Ann asintió emocionada. -¿Puedo ir?-

-¡Claro!- Exclamó y miró a Sakuno. –Ne¿te apuntas tú también¿Qué me dices Sakuno¡Será divertido!-

-¿Lo ha organizado Atobe-kun?-

Ann asintió y aclaró que sería incluso en una gran mansión que poseía, pero omitiendo, para no asustar a Sakuno, que estaba cerca de un cementerio.

-¿Quiénes irán?- Volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-Bueno, irán conocidos, eso tenlo por seguro-

Sakuno suspiró. Conocidos, eso hacía pensar, que tal vez Ryoma fuera a la fiesta. Ella no sabría como mirarle a la cara, o saludándole. Cuando ocurrió aquello, ella intentó evitarle, aunque él tampoco hizo esfuerzo alguno de hablar con ella.

-¡Y prepárate que tendremos que ir disfrazadas!-

_Disfrazadas…_

Pestañeó varias veces, asimilando lo que había escuchado.

-¿¡EH!?-

----

Negó rápidamente. Se negaba a ir a ese lugar y más sabiendo quién lo había organizado.

¿Qué tenía incluso que disfrazarse¿Está de broma?

Debería de meterse en sus asuntos, maldijo el que su hermano mayor hubiera ido de visita unos meses a casa. Ahora tendría que aguantar las incoherencias, según él, como la que acaba de hacer.

Decir en nombre de Echizen Ryoma que aparecerá en la fiesta de Halloween y, sobre todo, disfrazado.

Gruñó una vez más, bloqueando la puerta de su habitación, para que cierto sujeto, su hermano, no entrase y obligara.

-¡Chibi-suke no seas crío!- Espetó el mayor intentando entrar en el cuarto. -¡Es solo una fiesta!-

Ryoma suspiró, sentándose apoyando su espalda en la puerta.

-No quiero- Respondió fríamente. –No deberías obligar a la gente a ir a lugares que no quieren…-

Ryoga apoyó su frente en la puerta, e imitó al menor sentándose y apoyando su espalda en ella. ¿Cómo podía hacer que su hermano aceptara a ir?

-Sakuno-chan irá seguramente…- Respondió lo suficientemente alto para que Ryoma lo escuchara. -¿Qué me dices Chibi-suke?-

-No-

-¡Chibi-suke!-

-Dije que no. Además, me niego a… ponerme disfraz-

Ryoga sonrió arrogantemente, aunque su hermano no lo viese.

-¿Es por el disfraz? Es necesario, aunque podemos hacer unos arreglos para que no tengas que ir muy cambiado…-

-No quiero-

Ryoma bajó la mirada, mientras observaba perdidamente su mano quieta posada en sus piernas cruzadas. Su hermano aún seguía insistiendo en que aceptara, aunque él en esos momentos estaba absorto en otros pensamientos, no lo escuchaba con atención.

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, alejando malos pensamientos.

_No debería de haberlo hecho._

Se dijo, cerrando su puño bastante molesto consigo mismo. Se maldecía por sus acciones hace unos días, no supo por qué, pero tenerla tan de cerca, con aquella expresión de paz, y más, recordando lo sucedido hace unos años… le impulsaban a hacer lo que hizo.

_¿Por qué…?_

Se preguntaba continuamente. Se pensaba, que al ver la castaña días después de aquello, y el hecho de que lo evitaba, le hacía imaginar que le odiaba.

Sobre todo por que se marchó corriendo, y en su rostro se reflejaba el miedo. No pudo decirle las razones, aunque, pensándolo bien, ni él mismo sabía por qué. Y lo peor es que, ignoraba la principal opción del por qué.

-Chibi-suke…- Escuchó detrás de la puerta en un tono molesto. Ryoma levantó la mirada, observando el techo pero escuchando a su hermano esta vez.

-¿Nani?-

-Si no vas…- Pausó unos segundos, cogió aire y soltó. –Saldrá a la luz quién fue el culpable de que la queridísima motocicleta de nuestra queridísima madre… tenga un hoyo bien profundo en la delantera- Concluyó Ryoga riendo para sí, esperando dar resultado.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, Ryoga cayó de espaldas quedándose tumbado sobre el frío suelo, mirando hacia arriba, su hermano menor. Ryoma tenía cara de pocos amigos, y el mayor sonrió arrogantemente agitando su mano mientras permanecía tumbado.

Ryoma lo miraba desde arriba, con un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Maldito seas…- Susurró, haciendo que el mayor riera, por haber conseguido lo que quería.

----

Llegada de la fecha de Halloween, la mayoría hacía pequeñas fiestas para festejarla, algunos iban de casa en casa, disfrazados y con calabazas de plástico para meter los caramelos dentro. Eran del tipo "Truco o trato", seguidamente recibían de la dicha familia algunos dulces.

Asimismo, se daría una fiesta mayor en una mansión, organizada por Atobe Keigo, invitando a compañeros del cast u otros conocidos. La gran casa se situaba algo alejada de las demás, era enorme, parecida a un castillo y que, llegada la noche era demasiado tenebrosa, más contando que justo al lado de la misma hay un cementerio, pasando por un bosque profundo. Los invitados tendrían que ir disfrazados de algo referido al momento, obligatoriamente. Atobe, además de la fiesta, había planeado hacer unos eventos para hacer más interesante y "divertida" la fiesta.

Ya estando más de la mitad de los muchos invitados en la mansión, Oishi se paseaba con un poco de champán en sus manos, observando maravillado el lugar. El chico iba disfrazado… del sacerdote, exorcista de la misma supuesta película. Alguien lo cogió de improviso, intentando darle un susto, pero Oishi ya se sabía todas aquellas del chico.

-¡Eiji!- Pronunció el ojiverde. Al ver el disfraz del chico parpadeó incrédulo. –E-Eiji… ¿sabes que esto es una fiesta de Halloween, cierto?-

-¡Claro que sí, nyah!- Exclamó emocionado. -¡Pero es que no había otro que fuera mejor conmigo!-

Oishi suspiró resignado, Eiji llevaba tan solo unas orejas gatunas, pequeños colmillos postizos y una cola de pega.

Fuji los divisó y se acercó a ellos sonriendo como comúnmente hace.

-¡Fuji!- Eiji se acercó al castaño bastante emocionado. -¡Uaaahh¿Qué disfraz es?-

-Fuji…- Intervino Oishi mirando el disfraz del mismo. -¿La gente no sabe en qué clase de fiesta estamos?-

Syusuke lo miró sin entender, llevaba un kimono como los de antiguamente, concretamente iba disfrazado del personaje de Okita Souji, el cual había existido en la era Meiji y fue miembro de los Shinsengumi, pero debido a su enfermedad, la tuberculosis, falleció a la edad de veinticinco años.

Fuji sonrió. –Hai, lo sé. Pero Okita-san está muerto. ¿No representa Halloween, el día de los difuntos?- Oishi ladeó la cabeza.

Kaidoh e Inui se acercaron a ellos, el primero iba como siempre, sin disfraz, con la excusa de que no le gustaba o no tenía qué ponerse, Inui iba… como científico, pero Eiji lo catalogó como "El profesor chiflado".

-Kaidoh es el único que no tiene disfraz- Comentó Fuji divertido mirándolo fijamente, siempre con su eterna sonrisa. –Es como si…- Abrió sus ojos produciendo cierto escalofrío en Kaoru. –Si fuese nuestra presa de esta noche…-

Kaoru tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, disimulando su nerviosismo. Observaba cada uno de los invitados y sus disfraces, la mayoría parecían reales.

Pestañeó varias veces, mientras que tragó saliva con dificultad por la impresión. Había algo o alguien que se acercaba a ellos desde lejos, a paso lento y misterioso, llevaba el cabello suelto, cubriéndole el rostro, era de un negro intenso. Su vestimenta no era detallada, pero, las manchas notables en ella daban qué pensar, era blanca y estaba algo sucia. Ahora que estaba algo más cerca, podía ver bien que era una mujer, la cual se acercaba aún muy lentamente, pero ésta vez parecía que se tambaleaba.

Kaidoh retrocedió unos pasos y volteó rápidamente hacia sus compañeros, ignorando a aquella persona. Fuji se percató que se encontraba algo tenso y al ver detrás del chico, sonrió divertido y siguió tomando del champán.

Colocó una mano en el hombro de Kaoru y enseguida ya estaba dando un respingo mientras ahogaba un grito y se apartaba rápidamente.

-¿¡Quién eres, qué es lo que quieres!?- Exclamó el chico nervioso.

La chica levantó la mirada, haciendo que su cabello cayera hacia un lado y se viera medio rostro de la muchacha.

-Hum…- Murmuró, mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos eran blancos totalmente y su tez pálida. Kaidoh tragó saliva alejándose aún más de ella.

-¿¡Qué eres!?-

-No deberías hacer eso, Miyazawa-san- Comentó Oishi sonriendo. –Sabes de sobra con respecto a la fobia de Kaidoh…-

La chica suspiró y se apartó un poco el pelo. –No me agües la fiesta-

-¿De qué vas, Karin-san?- Preguntó Eiji refiriéndose a su disfraz, ella agarró un trozo del traje y lo miró.

-¿No es obvio?- Kikumaru seguía sin entender. Karin bufó.

Todos voltearon al escuchar una risotada arrogante, más sabían quién era el dueño. Bajó por las grandes escaleras e iba acercándose a ellos con pasos elegantes, mientras que, por uno de sus sirvientes, cogía una copa de champán y se lo llevaba a sus labios, dándole un sorbo.

Algo maquillado, haciendo que su piel pareciera más pálida de lo normal, al soltar aquella carcajada, se le podían notar leves colmillos postizos. Iba vestido de negro, con una gran capa negra, que, por el interior era roja. El anfitrión era todo un vampiro, más con aquel líquido rojo, del cual bebía gustosamente.

Al llegar, miró al grupo, uno por uno. Hasta que la posó en Karin, ella apartó la mirada.

-¿Sadako?- Dijo Keigo bebiendo de su copa. Karin lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Hai- Contestó indiferente.

-¡Ah¡Sadako, _The Ring_!- Exclamó Eiji señalando a la morena.

Karin se encogió de hombros. -¿Ahora te das cuenta?-

-Hum, luego es la que llama diciendo "siete días"…- Comentó Atobe. –Al pasar ese intervalo de tiempo, aparece ante la víctima y… la mata-

-Matarlo lo mata de cualquier manera- Prosiguió Karin. -¿Lo viste…, Kaidoh?-

A Kaoru le faltaba poco para salir del grupo, iba de cuclillas intentando no llamar la atención de sus compañeros y alejarse de allí, hablaban sobre cosas que no le parecía para nada interesantes. Pero, Karin lo había descubierto.

-¿Na-nani…?- Él volteó lentamente y temeroso hacia ella, ésta le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

En ese momento un móvil sonó, todos se miraron, hasta que dieron con el dueño. Kaidoh se quedó estático, y al ver que era el suyo, se tranquilizó y lo cogió.

Al contestar, no escuchaba absolutamente nada, hasta que una voz, bastante misteriosa y que sonaba algo bajo, habló.

-¿Quién…?-

_**Siete días…**_

Kaidoh se tensó, tragó saliva y enseguida desconectó la llamada.

-¿Kaidoh, estás bien?- Preguntó Fuji acercándose a él.

-Yo… yo…-

Alguien apareció de repente, colocándole algo delante de las narices de Kaoru, ocasionándole otro gran susto. El chico no pudo soportarlo y se largó del sitio dando unos gritos.

-¡Mou, Ann-san!- Sakuno se acercó a la chica avergonzada. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Ann rió.

-¡Vaya, no sabía que se asustaría tanto!- Comentó Ann mirando la causa de la huída del chico. –Tengo que tener complemento- Sonrió mostrando un peluche, con ambos ojos cerrados, en una sonrisa. Largas orejas, y en sus mejillas aparecía tonos carmesí.

-Eso… más bien tiene cara de pervertido, aunque sea sólo un muñeco…- Comentó Atobe.

-¿Tú crees?- Respondió no muy segura observando el peluche.

Miyazawa bufó observando a las recién llegadas.

-¿Qué es esto, "Las Embrujadas"?- Comentó la morena irónicamente al notar también la presencia de Tomoka.

Las tres chicas iban disfrazadas de lo mismo, brujas. Cada una con un diseño diferente, aunque no tan detallado. Tomoka tenía una sobre capa, con un sombrero con dos picos, Sakuno era igual pero con capucha y en el sombrero con un solo pico, Ann parecido a la castaña.

-Me obligaron…- Murmuraba Sakuno avergonzada.

Atobe emitió una sonrisa presumida y miró al resto de sus invitados con soberbia.

-Presiento que esta noche será emocionante- Murmuró el joven sin mirarles.

Karin se encogió de hombros y suspiró. –Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí- Concluyó despidiéndose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pretenderá asustar a unos cuantos invitados…- Susurró Oishi.

-¡Ah, Ochibi!- Exclamó el pelirrojo sonriente mientras señalaba hacia el fondo, justo a la puerta de entrada a los dos hermanos Echizen, por supuesto, el menor iba con mal humor.

Sakuno se tensó en aquel nombramiento colocándose cada vez más nerviosa. No se atrevía a girar su cabeza hacia donde estaban los hermanos, se moriría de la vergüenza, más sabiendo lo que le hizo al pobre chico, dejándolo plantado sin dejar que hablase, explicando sus razones de tal acción.

-¡Sakuno mira, es Echizen!- Le dijo Tomoka haciéndola voltear obligatoriamente. Aunque Osakada, al momento en que dijo aquello, se fijó en alguien en algún rincón de la mansión y con decisión pero con un tic en su ojo, se dirigió a darle el encuentro.

Osakada de las busca, y donde alguien busca, encuentra. Horio Satoshi también era consciente.

Sakuno observó con temor hacia la entrada, Ryoma era molestado por los demás sempais, apartaba la mirada con mal humor. La chica se sonrojó levemente, admirando el disfraz del susodicho, parecía todo un caballero de la corte, incluida la espada, por lo que supuso que sería de plástico. Con su capa oscura, hombreras anchas por la armadura, la cual solo cubría parte del pecho del muchacho, le seguían pantalones largos oscuros con unas largas botas que llegaban casi hasta la rodilla, además de portar una pequeña diadema en la frente, color platina y con una especie de símbolo en el centro de la misma, como si indicase a qué corte pertenecía. El papel de caballero le quedaba endemoniadamente bien, algo tozudo, pasota, pero qué decir, era su carácter. Después de eso, quitando todos esos inconvenientes… Sí, le sentaba como un guante.

El mayor iba igual de galante, de manera conquistadora. Como si hiciera competencia con Atobe Keigo, Ryoga iba trajeado. Bastante. Pero sin capa, todo color oscuro y sí, con sus colmillos postizos. De hecho se había imaginado el disfraz del anfitrión, podría haber escogido algún otro, pero, el papel de vampiro iba mucho con él. Le gustaba, y las damas de la mansión también le dirigían miradas aprobatorias por su atuendo. Le sentaba demasiado bien.

Ann se acercaba también a ellos, parecía que también le lanzaba frases que hacían enojar a Ryoma, pero que luego ignoraba, mirando hacia otro lado. Estaba claro que no deseaba ir a la fiesta. Dio un respingo al presentir cierta mirada ambarina sobre ella, había coincidido con la del peliverde, a la vez que ella la había apartado y alejado del lugar.

Mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la de ellos, se maldecía por dentro, el hecho de huir de nuevo. En esos casos, odiaba tener que ser tan tímida, quería ser algo más valiente, lanzada, e ir hacia él y hablar de lo sucedido.

-Moou…- Se lamentó llevándose vergonzosamente sus manos a su rostro, tapando su sonrojo. -¿Qué haré…?-

Nunca se había encontrado una situación parecida, sabía que Ryoma no lo había hecho para reírse de ella, pero, le daba vergüenza. Al menos eso esperaba. Además que no podía creerse que él lo hubiera hecho por aquella razón, la primera posibilidad que tenía era…

-¡Ah!- Exclamó ella al notar que se había tropezado. -¡Gomen…!-

Retrocedió unos pasos al asustarse con la imponente presencia de aquel chico, el cual inclinó la cabeza.

-No pasa nada…- Susurró él ante una chica sorprendida, la primera vez que había escuchado algo aparte de Usu. El muchacho iba disfrazado de Frankenstein.

-Te queda muy el disfraz, Kabaji-kun- Sonrió ella, Kabaji volvió a inclinar la cabeza, se rascó detrás de la misma y se retiró lentamente.

En ese momento pensó en lo que le comentó Atobe una vez, Kabaji era demasiado tímido, aunque no lo aparentara con aquel gran cuerpo que tenía. Sonrió ante ello, sabiendo que no era la única.

Nada más girar se topó nuevamente con alguien haciéndola retroceder por el golpe.

-Mou, vaya día…- Se dijo ella sobándose la nariz.

-¿Estás bien, Sakuno-chan?-

-¡Kintarou-kun!-

Se quedó otra vez estática, viendo el disfraz del pelirrojo ante ella. Miró rápidamente hacia atrás de él, notando que eran muy parecidos los trajes.

-Buenas, Ryuzaki-chan- Saludó Shiraishi mientras levantaba su mano. –Te sienta bien el disfraz de brujita- Kintarou apoyó la opinión incomodando a la castaña, el mayor le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo. –Este se cree que dará miedo con ese disfraz. ¿A quién escoltas? Bueno, igual Kin-chan no es el único…- Susurró esto último al ver de reojo a Ryoma a lo lejos.

-¿Y tú pretendes ser una momia?- Espetó Kintarou retorciendo el labio en son de protesta.

-¿Vas de momia?- Preguntó Sakuno extrañada. Shiraishi asintió.

-No me vendo la cabeza porque molesta, pero como ves…- Levantó ambos brazos y algunas partes del cuerpo que mostró, notando el vendaje. –Soy una momia moderna- Sakuno rió ante los comentarios del mayor.

Estando con ellos hablando, no se había dado cuenta de que una mirada estaba fija en ella, que, a la vez que se había acercado al pelirrojo se había enojado, apartándola seguidamente. Sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa, era realmente molesto pensar así. Si aquel día la besó fue por que la tenía tan de cerca y… muy tentadora, nada más.

Tal vez el hecho de ser la misma chica que ayudó inconscientemente hace unos años, y que, al cabo de unos meses, fuese la única que se percatara de lo que sucedía y corrió con toda su alma a intentar socorrerle. Eso es lo que recordaba, muy vagamente. Y él la había olvidado, aunque, en unos años había cambiado, llevaba el mismo peinado, pero mucho más largo. Tampoco deberían de echarle la culpa… ¿Cómo iba a recordar a una persona que solo había visto dos veces? Encima habían pasado cuatro años desde aquello.

Observó de reojo a su lado, notando así que su hermano no se encontraba ahí, lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándolo junto a Atobe, hablando. Ahí arqueó una ceja, preguntándose que desde cuando se llevan tan bien aquellos dos.

_**Tú serás el próximo…**_

Una voz tambaleante y misteriosa escuchó, volteando lentamente hacia atrás. Abrió mucho sus ojos, tragó saliva y retrocedió unos pasos por la impresión. Seguidamente se escucharon leves risas maliciosas.

-Hum, ya van ocho- Dijo, para apuntar en una pequeña libreta.

Un ligero tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Echizen.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó molesto, ella lo miró con desgana.

-Pasándomelo en grande- Sonrió con malicia mostrando su libreta. –A ver cuantos caen ante la impotencia de mi disfraz- Dijo, guardando seguidamente el cuaderno. –Tú eres el que menos ha reaccionado, Echizen. Qué lástima…-

-Cuánto lo siento… Miyazawa…- Respondió con ironía el peliverde, harto de las acciones de Karin. Aunque más que su atuendo, lo que daba miedo es mirarla a los ojos, aquellas lentillas blancas le daban un aspecto aterrador.

Se oyó un chasquido de seguido a que la gran sala de la mansión permaneció a oscuras, se escuchaban murmullos entre los invitados, preguntándose qué pasaba.

Pero, el centro del lugar se iluminó, dejando ver al anfitrión con su siempre sonrisa arrogante. Con solo una mirada, Kabaji comprendió y le pasó un micrófono, el cual llevó cerca de sus labios, dirigiéndose a sus invitados.

_**Bienvenidos a la gran fiesta de Halloween, organizada por el gran y maravilloso ore-sama.**_

Ryoma bufó, nunca dejaría de ser tan presumido y arrogante. Karin ladeaba la cabeza, pero tenía fé en que el presumido hiciera algo que valiera la pena de estar en su fiesta.

_**En breves daremos comienzo con un juego interesante y… excitante.**_

¿Excitante? Pensó el chico, siendo Halloween y viendo dónde estaba situada la mansión se lo temía.

_**Tendréis que recorrer en parejas, aquel bosque profundo para pasar por… el cementerio. Seguidamente, buscaréis unas pequeñas chapas, las cuales tienen mi rostro dibujado. No será difícil identificarlas.**_

Suficiente. Ryoma dio media vuelta, molesto y cansado de escuchar. Era un evento que no le interesaba para nada realizar. Además, que pensaba que él no pintaba nada en la fiesta, preferiría estar en casa tranquilo, durmiendo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa más productiva para él. Sobre todo que Ryoga le había mentido, le había prometido que sería un disfraz de lo más simple, que apenas se nota el cambio, pero, lo que llevaba resaltaba aún más. ¿De verdad pensaba que podía confiar en su hermano? Para nada. Aunque también estaba aquel tema que podía controlarlo, sólo por eso, Ryoga se salía con la suya, manipulándolo.

Lo bueno de todo es que no lo utilizaba para cosas aún peores. Ah… ¿Pero las había?

_**Bien, comencemos a elegir parejas.**_

El mayor de los Echizen le dirigió una sonrisa presumida a su hermano, advirtiéndole lo que pasaría si se marchaba. Ryoma gruñó, parándose en el sitio fastidiado. Aquello le enseñaría no tocar nada que no le perteneciera y más cuando no entiende nada sobre ello y acaba por cargárselo.

Kabaji se paseaba por el sitio con una caja llena de pequeñas esferas de colores, las cuales iba haciendo que cada invitado cogiese una al azar.

_**Las parejas se formarán en cuestión vayan sacando las esferas. Quienes tengan las del mismo color, irán juntos.**_

Explicó Atobe con un aire de superioridad, sabiendo, para él, que su evento sería un éxito.

_  
Qué pérdida de tiempo…_

Se dijo Ryoma con fastidio frotándose la cabeza. Al momento en que Kabaji pasó por su lado y le acercó la caja, el chico metió la mano resignándose. Arqueó una ceja, notando que solo quedaban dos esferas, cogió una al alzar y se la guardó.

Al momento en que Kabaji le indicó a Atobe que había acabado, Keigo agradeció.

_**Bien, veamos los resultados.**_

Chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que la luz volviese a la sala. Los invitados se miraron entre ellos, Atobe indicó que buscasen quién tenía el mismo color que ellos, sólo había dos esferas repetidas de un mismo color.

Ryoma sacó la suya del bolsillo y la miró, era de un color plateado, su favorito. Se quedó fijo, mirándola, mientras que la frotaba con su dedo pulgar algo pensativo.

**No desesperes, darling.**

**Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.**

-Etto… ¿Ryoma-kun…?-

**Tan sólo alza la vista, dando con aquello que ocupa tanto tu mente.**

**Sólo hasta que des con aquello que tanto anhelas, respondiendo todas tus dudas…**

-¿Ry-Ryoma-kun…?-

-¿Hum…?-

**No desperdicies, darling.**

**Finalmente, acabarás siendo el caballero…**

**Inconsciente, tozudo y ciego. Pero caballero después de todo.**

-Me… me ha tocado contigo, parece- Respondió ella nerviosa, con la cabeza gacha. Levantó su mano, la cual llevaba la esfera de color platino.

Ryoma levantó la suya inconscientemente, verificando que eran del mismo color.

-Hai…-

**Tus ojos ciegos, pero tu corazón baila al ritmo de su presencia, leve, rápida y muchas de las veces, fuertemente. Aclamándote, despertándote.**

**El caballero de la bruja, la cual protegerás con gran esmero.**

_Continuará… _

* * *

_ Gracias Chiaa! TT ahora Ryoma tiene un gran disfraz y no el otro que era muy cutre XDD_

_Bueno, entenderéis la reacción de Sakuno, espero. Lo pasó mal y aquellos que intentaban besarla no eran por que la quisieran, sino, para burlarse de ella al robarle el primer beso. Menos mal que Tomoka estaba con ella u.u_

_Y sabiendo como es Ryoma, que Sakuno entenderás cosas que no debería o.ó este niño tiene la culpa TT_

**Capítulo 17: **_**Feliz Halloween. Segunda parte; **_La fiesta continúa, dando paso a aquella prueba. Sakuno asustada por unos momentos, olvidando los hechos pasados con Ryoma, éste, carcomiéndose la cabeza a causa de ello. A Ryoga le toca con cierta persona, lo cual aprovechará para sonsacar y aclarar sus dudas. ¿Con quién y porqué?

_¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews:3 Siempre me dan muchísimos ánimos para seguir escribiendo n.n Espero leeros en este :D_

_Un saludo._


	17. Feliz Halloween Segunda parte

_¡Hola__ de Nuevo!_

_A ver qué tal os parece este… xD Nos leemos abajo x3 _

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 17: 'Feliz Halloween. Segunda parte'**

La mala suerte le estaba persiguiendo, pero, con tan sólo girar su mirar hacia aquel sujeto que se hacía llamar su hermano, lo tenía claro.

_Aniki…_

Susurró con rabia, viendo como el mayor lo miraba y sonreía pícaramente. Aquella vez que se vio hablando _amistosamente_ con Atobe, era para trazar un _malvado_ y considerado plan en contra del peliverde.

Miró a su lado, Sakuno estaba junto a él, hablando con Tomoka y Ann disimuladamente, pero se le notaba su nerviosismo, por sus leves sonrojos.

Lo que se iba preguntando… ¿Cómo soportaría Sakuno estar en la oscuridad, cerca de un cementerio? Recordando lo que pasó meses atrás en la mansión de la playa de Atobe, lo pasó bastante mal.

_**Podéis marchar y buena suerte.**_

Sentenció el anfitrión, observando como poco a poco iban marchando hacia el bosque profundo, tenía varios caminos, y cada pareja iba sola por uno.

_Lo que me temía…_

Se dijo el peliverde fastidiado al ver a su acompañante. Tal parecía que se olvidó de su nerviosismo con respecto a su presencia, pero, en esos momentos estaba ocupada con otros asuntos. Los supuestos fantasmas del lugar.

Bufó hastiado y se miró a sí mismo, volteando a ver hacia atrás, observando la capa molesta. Arqueó una ceja mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente, notando aquella diadema, quitándosela seguidamente. Era realmente incómodo.

-Tsk…- Maldijo él mirándolo y lo tiró a un lado, según él, no le servía debido a que nunca más lo llevaría.

-¿Qué… qué ha pasado, Ryoma-kun?-

Ryoma la miró de reojo, para luego seguir su camino, le dijo en un murmullo que no había sido nada y que siguiera andando.

La castaña asintió temerosa, volviendo a andar lentamente, mirando todo su alrededor. ¿Por qué no le habían avisado de que habría una prueba de este tipo? Debería de haberlo supuesto, ya que se trataba de una fiesta de Halloween y nada menos, en este tipo de fiestas hacen… ese tipo de "juegos". Lo que ella detestaba y parecía que era la única que le asustaba, a excepción de Kaidoh Kaoru por supuesto.

Volteó hacia atrás al escuchar cierto ruido proveniente de los árboles. Toda clase de ruido, le parecía sospechoso, por lo más mínimo se alteraba. Se fijó más en las ramas, notando que se movían de vez en cuando y no por el viento.

El miedo la recorrió, agachándose y quedándose de cuclillas, mientras que se llevaba ambas manos a sus oídos, tapándolos.

_Kami-sama…_

Se arrepentía de haber ido a aquella fiesta, al año que viene se quedaría en casa la mar de a gusto. Viendo películas alegres, cómicas e incluso románticas. Nunca de terror. ¿Por qué a la mayoría le gustaban esa clase de películas? Sólo causaban miedo y lo que es peor, había gente que las veía, pasaban miedo y, al dormir, o dejaban la luz encendida u ocupaban cama con alguien. Y luego encima repetían la acción.

Lo veía ilógico.

Su cuerpo se tensó, al notar como algo se posaba en su hombro, alertándola.

_**¿Qué haces?**_

Aquella voz la heló, notándola bastante imponente, autoritaria, a la vez que parecía estar molesta. Trató de hacerla volver, tirando de su hombro, pero, eso hizo asustarla más. Que, de tan encogida que estaba, levantó la mirada, echando la cabeza más atrás, chocando contra algo.

Seguidamente escuchó un gruñido.

La chica giró hacia atrás lentamente, viendo lo que había causado, asustándola.

-¡Ryoma-kun!- Exclamó preocupada acercándose hasta él.

El pobre muchacho se retorcía de dolor. Había golpeado algo… demasiado valioso para un hombre. Ryoma juró no acercarse hasta Sakuno en aquel trance, la chica era demasiado peligrosa cuando estaba asustada.

-¿Es-estás bien?-

El chico se tranquilizaba, respirando entrecortado con sus ojos semiabiertos.

-Creo… que sí- Respondió en un susurro. –Tienes la cabeza muy dura- Comentó bufando.

-Gomen… Si puedo hacer algo…-

No, no se había percatado en qué "lugar" había golpeado accidentalmente.

Ryoma se quedó estático, a la vez que volvía a transformarse en una bombilla con patas. Seguidamente se incorporó dándole la espalda.

-No. Ya estoy bien- Respondió cortante, intentando ignorarla. –Y… procura de pensar bien antes de ceder "ayuda" a alguien…-

-¿Nani?-

Él ladeó la cabeza aún sin mirarla.

-Olvídalo, sigamos-

-Ah… ¡Hai!-

Sakuno lo seguía, detrás de él, viendo su alrededor. Nuevamente estaba igual de asustada que hace unos momentos. Echizen giraba de a poco, mirándola mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza. Simplemente podría decirle de nuevo que no hay nada que temer, pero no valdría la pena, además, lo que pasó hace unos días… aún está presente. ¿Qué decir¿Pedirle perdón¿Preguntar por qué corrió¿La asustaría…?

La última opción se le hacía más coherente. Es tan tímida que un simple roce de un chico la pondría demasiado nerviosa y entraría en pánico. Incluso llegó a pensar que lo podría odiar, por eso lo evitaba aquellos días.

Sakuno intentaba tranquilizarse, se repetía a sí misma que no existen los fantasmas, pero con sólo un minúsculo ruido pegaba un brinco.

-Mira siempre recto y seguidamente, piensa en cosas que te hagan sentir bien- Pronunció para sorpresa de Sakuno, Ryoma. Quien ni siquiera la miraba y seguía andando. –Así por lo menos se te pasará el miedo- Ella agachó más la cabeza avergonzada.

-Lo siento… Si te soy una carga…- Murmuró ella con nerviosismo. –No puedo evitar asustarme, desde muy pequeña que me dan miedo estas historias…-

-No pasa nada. Cada uno tiene sus miedos…-

Ella sonrió levemente, sonrojada, mientras seguía al chico por el bosque. Después de varios minutos pudieron notar que de verdad era bastante espeso.

Ryoma paró de repente mirando su alrededor, Sakuno lo imitó, extrañada por su acción.

-Es todo recto pero… No consigo ver nada- Comentó Ryoma cruzándose de brazos. –Y llevamos andando bastante rato…-

-¿Y si nos hemos desviado…?- Echizen volteó a verla frunciendo el ceño. -¿Nani…?-

-Eso sería si te hubiera seguido a ti, poca orientación…-

-¡Eso es…!- Sakuno paró de inmediato y apartó la mirada de él.

Ryoma la observó extrañado, estaba sonrojada, se había vuelto a avergonzar. ¿Habrá sido por recordar lo que ocurrió aquella vez?

Aquel beso…

_No debí haberme precipitado…_

Se maldijo una vez más el peliverde revoloteándose el pelo.

-Ne…- Sakuno lo miró de reojo y Echizen le dio nuevamente la espalda. –Perdón por lo del… otro día-

-¿Eh?-

-No… debí haberlo hecho, si quieres, puedes olvidarlo…-

_¿Olvidar…?_

-¿Por qué…?- Emitió ella en un susurro sin darse cuenta. Ryoma volteó al fin, mirándola extrañado por su pregunta.

¿Acaso no le odiaba por eso?

----

Bufó nuevamente, pero agradeciendo el que no le hubiera tocado con alguien pesado, hablando por cierta persona quien poseía el cabello color naranja. Sería un martirio si le hubiera tocado con él. En cambio, su compañero era lo más silencioso, caminando un poco más atrás, distraído mientras jugueteaba con las vendas en sus brazos.

Recordaba que aquel chico compartía apartamento con unos amigos, incluyendo a Kintarou. Podría ponerse a interrogarle, ciertas cosas del pelirrojo hacia la castaña, quería aclarar sus dudas, bien no era su incumbencia, pero… ¿No Echizen Ryoga estaba metido, y _bastante_, en un asunto que _supuestamente_ debería solucionar su _querido_ hermano pequeño?

Ella podría decir claramente, que intentaba ayudar a su… amiga Ryuzaki. Sí, ahora podría llamarla así, ni siquiera cuando empezó a hablarse con la castaña le había dado indicios de que lo eran, pero, viendo los momentos pasados, las invitaciones de Ryuzaki hacia ella, podría suponer que eso lo hacen los amigos.

La primera que se acercó a ella y querer conocerla más, una amiga.

Podría reconocer que estaba mucho más a gusto desde que la conocía y salía con ella y con las demás. Tenía en quién confiar, en quién desahogarse si algo le preocupaba.

Volteó con una mirada bastante fría en sus ojos, haciendo que el peliplateado la observase y parpadease sin entender. Ahora ella haría algo por Sakuno, intentando atar cabos que le preocupaban.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó el muchacho, viendo que la chica no cambiaba de semblante.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, sin cambiar su faceta de chica seria, apartó unos cabellos de su rostro, mientras suspiraba.

-Miyazawa-chan- Volvió a sentir aquella mirada petrificante, haciéndole tragar saliva. Con aquellas lentillas blancas daba más miedo que cuando sólo observaba con aquellos ojos tan oscuros.

-Omite el _–chan_- Comentó fríamente, Shiraishi se encogió de hombros.

-No sé quién será peor, Echizen o tú…- Murmuró rascándose la cabeza. Ella bufó.

-Quiero preguntarte algo-

Shiraishi la miró, Karin no lo observaba, miraba al suelo, mientras que tocaba levemente la prenda que llevaba.

-Primero de todo…- Prosiguió ella, mirándose las manos, observando el maquillaje que colocó en ellas para el disfraz. –Hmm… ¿cómo podría llamarlo…?-

-¿Perdón…?-

Karin se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando pensar.

Silencio.

Kuranosuke esperaba pacientemente a la morena, la cual seguía en la misma posición, pensativa.

-¿Echizen no…Aniki?- Articuló ella en un murmullo. –Demasiado largo…-

-¿Te refieres a Ryoga?- Ante la mirada expectante de ella, pudo percatarse que sí. -¿Por qué no lo llamas por su nombre de pila? Total, él mismo lo pidió. Para no haber confusiones a la hora de hablar de su hermano o de él…-

-No- Dijo cortante, a la vez que cogía un mechón de su cabello, entreteniéndose con él. –Nunca acostumbro a llamar por el nombre-

Volvió a reinar el silencio.

-¿Echizen dos…? Nah…- Dijo esto último en un susurro. Shiraishi rió levemente ante las ocurrencias de la morena.

-Oi, oi… Si me quieres preguntar algo sobre él, me lo nombras por el nombre¿qué más te da?-

-Hmm…, no- Negó nuevamente. –Pero pasemos al tema…- Continuó posando su mirada por fin en el peliplateado. -¿Ha hecho trampas, verdad?-

Shiraishi se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero no lo hizo notar. Él ni siquiera tenía nada que ver, le había tocado con Miyazawa al azar, a Ryoga le tocó con _él_ al azar. Pero, ciertas parejas, sí que se lo había ingeniado para que cayeran juntas.

Ingeniado junto con Atobe.

-¿Y bien?- Insistió Karin. –Le vi hablar con… con… Adobe…-

-Atobe…- Corrigió.

_Adobe Photoshop, ya…_

Se dijo con sarcasmo ante la errónea pronunciación de la morena.

-Da lo mismo-

-¿Qué ocurre con eso?- Preguntó ésta vez Kuranosuke.

-Hizo trampas para que a Ryuzaki le tocara con su hermano menor, luego…-

-¿Luego?-

-Da igual, el caso importante aquí, son los nombrados- Aclaró ella. –Vale, que se les ha visto bastante… distantes. Que tal vez haya ocurrido algo entre ellos y el hermanito mayor quiera ayudar-

Pausó unos segundos, mirando nuevamente los mechones de su cabello, los cuales manoseaba distraídamente.

-Ahora hay otro asunto. No sólo es Echizen-

-¿Echizen uno o Echizen dos?- Preguntó con sarcasmo, haciendo que Miyazawa lo mirara con frialdad por aquella burla, por que sí, se estaba riendo a su costa.

-Uno- Contestó ruda. -¿Sabes a quién me refiero, verdad? Vive contigo-

Shiraishi mostró una pequeña sonrisa, se metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y suspiró.

Si Miyazawa también se había dado cuenta, es que era todo un problema el que _él_ no se diera cuenta… aún.

_¿Qué voy a hacer contigo…Kin-chan?_

-Supongo que tienes razón- Contestó suavemente recordando a la persona que era el pelirrojo. Alguien despreocupado. -¿Pero…, qué quieres que haga si él aún no lo asimila?-

Karin volteó a verle rápidamente, sorprendida. ¿Qué aún no lo había asimilado¿A qué se refería?

Muchas de las veces pudo observar que Kintarou era… demasiado atento y cariñoso, véase que se comporta a veces como Eiji. La abrazaba sin vergüenza, la halagaba con sinceridad.

Alguien como él debería… Se notaba a simple vista.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo…?- Preguntó aturdida.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y emitió una pequeña sonrisa ante la reacción de la morena.

-¿Acaso pensabas que él actuaba así porque…?-

-Es lo más creíble- Interrumpió Karin. –No puedo creer que…-

Shiraishi rió. Tampoco él podía creer que existiera alguien como el pelirrojo.

-Hai. Echizen no sólo es el ciego, Miyazawa-chan-

-Miyazawa-sama para ti- Espetó ante el pronunciado de su apellido.

-Ni de coña-

Bufó nuevamente.

_Chica mona… pero bastante dura de roer._

Echando a un lado el tema de Ryuzaki, Echizen y todo aquello que la estaba desconcertando en una sola noche, miró a su alrededor. La oscuridad. Si estaban cerca, supuestamente, del cementerio, deseaba que ocurriera algo anormal. Le encantaban esas cosas y por eso mismo se había apuntado a la fiesta.

Ambos giraron rápidamente al escuchar un grito, Shiraishi se preocupó, pero Karin sonrió esperanzada y comenzó a adentrarse cada vez más por el lugar donde escuchó el grito.

-¡Miyazawa-chan, espera!- Exclamó Kuranosuke siguiéndola.

Lo que no podía comprender era como podía correr tanto Karin, tal vez, por el presentimiento de haber algún espectro la incitaba a apresurarse, emocionada, esperanzada de que se tratase de aquello.

Al final del trayecto, la morena paró, jadeante mirando a todos lados, al fin encontrándose con la dueña de aquellos gritos.

-¡Para Osakada!-

Miyazawa los miró por unos instantes, frunció más el ceño y les dio la espalda. Shiraishi notó el ligero tic en el ojo de la morena, bastante molesta y decepcionada.

-Anda que…- Bufó enfadada.

Shiraishi los miró extrañado. Tomoka intentaba de golpear a Horio, rió nervioso, dándole la suerte al chico de una ceja para que salga ileso de aquello.

-Qué pérdida de tiempo…-

-Otra vez será, Miyazawa-chan-

_Tsk…_

----

El cielo oscurecido con su luna llena, brillando en todo su esplendor. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que había caído la noche, oscureciéndolo todo. A esas horas se notaba el frío, con suerte iban con trajes abrigados, aunque preferirían estar en casa, entrando en calor.

Observaba su espalda, mientras estaba abrazada a su peluche, color pistacho. Notaba que estaba serio, mirando de un lado a otro, esperando llegar a la salida del profundo bosque.

Sonriendo malvadamente, se fue acercando de manera sigilosa, dispuesta a darle un susto. Sabía que el chico, aunque no le asustasen esas cosas de los fantasmas, si se le pilla muy indispuesto, indefenso en todo silencio, cae fácilmente.

Se colocó justo detrás, acercándose a un costado del chico sin parar de caminar y se dispuso a hacer su faena.

-Oi, Ann-

Momoshiro volteó hacia el lado contrario donde se colocaba Ann, no viendo a la misma.

-¿Eh…¿Ann?-

-Ittai…-

El ojivioleta se giró de nuevo, encontrándose a la chica sentada en el suelo adolorida, él pestañeó sin entender. Ann infló los mofletes y se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-A ti te lo voy a decir… que te reirás de mí…- Bufó ella sin mirarle.

-No… si me estoy aguantando estos instantes con solo verte ahí tirada- Comentó el chico ofreciéndole una mano para levantarla, a lo cual ella aceptó.

Al ayudarla a incorporarse, viendo como ella se sacudía la ropa aún con la expresión molesta, no pudo aguantar y rió más a costa de ella. Ann pegó un brinco y lo miró, arqueando una ceja en protesta.

-¡Momoshiro-kun!- Nombró con enfado. -¡No te rías!-

-¡Pero es precisamente lo que estarías tú haciendo si hubieses hecho lo que deseabas!- Espetó él entre risas. -¿Verdad que querías asustarme y te salió mal?-

Ann lo miró con recelo, le tiró el peluche a la cara y siguió el camino sola. Momoshiro la siguió a duras penas, reclamando que lo esperara y la perdonara.

-¡Espera, Ann¡No me dejes con este bicho con cara pervertido!-

Al momento en que el moreno aceleró su paso, dejó de ver a la castaña, quedándose estático en el sitio. Giró sus ojos de lado a lado, intentando dar con ella, pensaba que en su descuido se había escondido para propinarle un susto, parece que el día de Halloween, para ella, consistía en eso. Aún con aquel peluche en sus manos siguió andando, pero muy lentamente, atento a la posible embestida de su compañera.

_¡Ja, que se cree ella que caeré!_

Se dijo de manera presumida, pero muy por dentro, estaba algo inquieto, sin saber cómo atacará esta vez. Anteriormente ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, y si no había caído en las faenas de Ann, era por su despiste. Estaba vagando en sus mundillos incoherentes.

-¡Ann, sal de ahí ahora mismo!- Gritó. -¡No insistas, nunca caeré!-

Rió internamente, deseoso por ver la cara de reproche de la chica al salir de su supuesto escondite. Siguió su camino, al estar bastante oscuro y sin poder ver nada con claridad, no pudo percatarse de ese pequeño incidente. Siguiendo el paso creyendo que había suelo, resbaló y cayó.

Por suerte se trataba un pequeño precipicio, poca altura.

-¡Ittai!- Lamentó Momoshiro, mirando hacia arriba, de donde había caído. -¿Pero qué demonios…?-

-Al final sí que has caído…- Momo giró su mirada a un lado, encontrándose con la castaña sentada en la misma condición que él. Ella suspiró. –Mou…, hemos caído ambos…-

-¿Ann¿Te has caído?-

-No… es que me gusta tirarme. Resulta que me gusta el masoquismo- Respondió ella con sarcasmo, Momo frunció el ceño.

Ann miró a su alrededor, y luego hacia el cielo.

-Parece ser que… tendremos que dar una vuelta para poder llegar hasta el cementerio…- Momoshiro asintió. –Pues qué menos… Atobe-kun debería de haber puesto algunas luces por el camino-

-Así no tendría gracia…, pero igual tienes razón-

-Claro que tengo razón…, por lo menos avisar que hay estos pequeños precipicios… Hemos estado a punto de hacernos mucho daño- Ann se levantó y sacudió su ropa, al momento que vio su peluche en el suelo y recogió. -¿Vamos? Iremos poco a poco-

Takeshi asintió y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía su compañera para ayudarlo a levantarse. Pero, una vez que tenía su mano, estiró de ella, haciendo que la chica cayera sobre él. Ann lo miró mientras estaba sentada en sus piernas, frente a él. Momo reía ante el hecho, Ann lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin saber el por qué de la acción.

-Has caído dos veces- Dijo entre risas. –Oh no, perdona, tres veces- Y comenzó a reír sonoramente, ante una Ann sonrojada por la furia.

-¡Momoshiro-kun!- Espetó Ann bastante molesta. -¡Ya basta!-

-Perdón, perdón. Tenía ganas de verte de esa manera, es gracioso- Se llevó una mano hasta sus ojos, secando las lágrimas debido a las carcajadas. -¿Ves? Ya paré-

Ann lo miró fijamente, sin apartarse de su asiento entre el chico, esperando que volviera a burlarse de ella. Momo clavó sus ojos violetas en ella, mirándola seriamente. Mientras que instintivamente se fue acercando a ella, muy lentamente, ante una expectante Tachibana, que esperaba ansiosamente lo que suponía que pretendía Momoshiro.

-Momoshiro-kun…- Susurró entre cortada, notando la máxima cercanía hacia él.

Justo chocaban sus alientos, rozando sus narices suavemente. Ella entre cerró los ojos, así dándole permiso, para lo que ella esperaba.

Pero, enseguida los abrió, notando una expresión extraña en el ojivioleta. Ann arqueó una ceja, mientras que se iba formando un tic en su ojo derecho.

Momoshiro comenzó a reírse nuevamente, y esto molestó más a Ann, haciendo que le golpeara con el peluche, que para él lo encontraba demasiado duro y… doloroso.

-¡Momoshiro-kun no baka!- Exclamó llevándose al peluche con cara pervertido, se levantó, sacudió la ropa y siguió andando.

-¡Oi, oi¡Espera Ann, era broma¡Sólo era una pequeña broma!-

Aunque era eso lo que él decía que era. Aquellos momentos en los que estaba a punto de besarla, pesaba hacerlo, pero, su mente le causó una mala pasada, recordándole el por qué se reía momentos antes, por lo que retomó las risas.

El chico se maldijo por no controlarse, acordarse y entrarle las risas había sido lo peor, un poco más y la hubiera besado. ¡Sólo estaba a unos escasos centímetros de ella!

-¿Vienes o no?- Ann se volteó hacia él, parecía que el enfado se le había pasado, pero lo miraba con una ceja levantada. -¿Momoshiro-kun?-

-Ah… ¡Hai, hai!-

Sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella para buscar un camino hacia el cementerio.

----

-No… Un poco más a la derecha-

Suspiró, teniendo encima a aquella chica, para recoger un simple pañuelo que se le voló de las manos. Yacía sentada en sus hombros, él la alzaba para hacerla llegar más fácilmente, pero al aparecer no era suficiente y, aunque ella fuera mujer, terminaría cansándose de tenerla mucho rato de aquella manera.

-No, no. Más a la izquierda, Syusuke-

Volvió a suspirar, sin saber qué hacer. Alzó la mirada, observando dónde demonios estaba el pañuelo que por lo visto, estaba algo más alto de lo que deseaba.

-Ne, Kurumi-chan- Ella emitió un murmullo, haciendo entender que lo escuchaba mientras intentaba alcanzar su pañuelo. -¿Tanto quieres ese pañuelo?- Kurumi lo miró y siguió intentando.

-Por supuesto, es mi favorito- Aclaró. Se agarró más al árbol para sorpresa de Fuji. –Ne, Syusuke¿podrías soltarme un momento? Intentaré subir un poco para lograr dar con él-

-Debería ir yo entonces- Ella le negó rápidamente con la cabeza. –Pero…-

-No, no- Interrumpió. –De pequeña he subido a muchos árboles- Decía mientras subía por el tronco.

-Ya¿no es incómodo subir con ese traje?- Preguntó el castaño, viendo como la pelo violácea subía a duras penas.

El disfraz de Kurumi era una especie de vampiresa, se hacía raro junto a Fuji, que iba de Okita Souji, con un simple kimono. Irónico.

Ella llevaba una pequeña capa a su espalda, largas botas negras, por lo que su vestimenta la complementaba a unos pantalones cortos y camiseta que las mangas llegaban a la mitad de cada brazo. Todo color negro y algunos detalles rojizos.

A mitad del intento estuvo a punto de deslizarse por el tronco, pero, el castaño logró aguantarla y trató de empujarla hacia arriba, ayudándola a subir.

Una vez en la rama, divisó su pañuelo y se fue acercando a pie, manteniendo el equilibrio, Syusuke no despegaba su mirada de ella, atento por si tuviera algún problema.

Se sentó sobre la rama y cogió su pañuelo, alzándolo hacia Fuji en señal que ya lo tenía, él le sonrió.

-Muy bien Kurumi-chan, ahora baja- Pidió y ella le asintió sonriendo.

Kurumi miró a ambos lados, tratando el cómo podría bajar sin problemas. Fuji rió.

-¿Na-nani…?- Emitió ella observándole con confusión.

Fuji había alzado sus brazos, mirándola.

-Tírate, yo te cojo- Respondió él sin apartar aquella sonrisa que la intimidaba. Kurumi tragó saliva y negó lentamente con la cabeza, él abrió sus ojos. -¿Por qué?-

-Me da… me da…-

-¿Miedo?- Ella negó al instante, a lo que él volvió a sonreír. -¿Acaso tienes vergüenza?- Al ver que ella apartaba la mirada sonrió aún más. –Qué mona- Rió.

Kurumi desvió un poco la mirada, avergonzada. En aquellos minutos de silencio, se dijo a sí misma lo afortunada que era, encima, en aquella fiesta le había tocado con Fuji. No podía ser mejor. Arqueó una ceja recordando, demasiada casualidad, contando que a ciertas personas le habían tocado con quienes deseaban.

_¿Y si…?_

-Ne, Syusuke- Llamó mirándolo de reojo. -¿No te parece demasiada casualidad de que Momoshiro-san y Ann-san estén juntos?-

-¿Hmm?- Murmuró, mirándola sin entender, o eso pretendía.

-También está Sakuno-san y Echizen-san- Continuó colocándose una mano en el mentón. -¿Podrían haber hecho algún truco para…?

-¿Y si lo han hecho?- Interrumpió el castaño. -¿Hay algún problema con eso, Kurumi-chan?- Preguntó abriendo sus ojos nuevamente. -¿Deseabas acaso que te tocara con otra persona?-

Al ver el notorio sonrojo de Kurumi mientras negaba rápidamente, sonrió.

-Sólo preguntaba, ya que me parecía extraño- Murmuró ella sin mirarle.

-Ya…-

Kurumi lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, notando que el chico hacía algo, llevando sus manos a su costado.

-¿Hmm?- Emitió ella sin entender.

Fuji agarró su katana, aunque la chica pensaba que sería falsa, de plástico. Pero, al ver que el castaño intentaba desenvainarla y la miraba mientras sonreía maliciosamente, tragó saliva.

-No… no me digas que…- Syusuke sonrió aún más.

Adelantó su pié izquierdo arrastrándolo, mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba la funda de la espada y con la derecha el mango de la misma.

-Siempre he querido hacer esto-

Kurumi lo observó horrorizada. ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer?

Syusuke desenvainó la katana rápidamente, apuntando a donde estaba la pelo violácea. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue gritar, con todas sus fuerzas.

Unas leves risitas que escuchaba demasiado cerca, hicieron que ella fuera abriendo los ojos lentamente, con temor. Pestañeó varias veces, incrédula de lo que veía.

-¿Cómo…?- Dijo ella, girando su cabeza a un lado, mirando todo su alrededor, luego hacia arriba. -¿Nani?-

-Ya te tengo, Kurumi-chan-

Fuji sonrió ante la cara confundida de la chica, quien ni se daba cuenta en la situación que estaba. Al fin notó algo en el suelo, se trataba de la katana del chico, y al lado, una gran rama, que pudo percatarse que pertenecía al árbol donde estaba ella subida segundos antes.

-¿No habrás…?- Intentó articular Kurumi sin creérselo. Fuji rió ante ello. -¿Esa katana era de verdad?-

-Hai, ya habrás visto que corta muy bien- Sonrió. -¿Pensabas que sería de plástico, de juguete?-

-¿Y qué sino? Es como debería ser- Respondió. Luego, al ver tan de cerca de Fuji se miró a sí misma. -¿Eh?-

-Te cogí al vuelo- Respondió al ver la expresión de la chica. –Eres como una pluma, Kurumi-

Kurumi se sonrojó bastante, tenía al chico muy de cerca. ¿Lo hacía para divertirse? Algunas veces él se refería hacia ella como si fuera una niña, aunque, tal vez tuviera la razón, se llevaban cinco años. No tiene nada que ver, pero tal vez para él, fuese demasiado cría y ahora, son sólo carantoñas hacia una niña.

Comenzó a moverse entre los brazos del castaño, dando señal que quería que la soltara, pero el chico sonreía y no hacía caso.

-Bájame- Pidió ella. –Si ya te has divertido lo suficiente, ya puedes parar y soltarme-

-No- Ella se sorprendió ante la negación, él seguía sonriendo. –Aún me queda para divertirme, Kurumi-chan- Respondió él tranquilamente. Abrió sus ojos al ver que la chica apartaba la mirada. -¿Qué ocurre Kurumi?-

-Sé que piensas que soy una cría, pero…- Él la seguía mirando con sus azulados ojos abiertos. –A mí no me gusta que me traten así…- Respondió en un murmullo.

-¿Ah, no?- Emitió él suavemente. -¿Cómo quieres que te traten, Kurumi?-

Ahí estaba otra vez, insinuándole, haciéndose el tonto ante aquellas preguntas. Siempre conseguía intimidarla, él sabía muy bien el por qué de lo que le pasaba a ella, pero tal parece que disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir.

-Dime, Kurumi- Insistía el castaño. -¿Cómo?-

-Como la chica adolescente de diecinueve años que soy- Contestó notablemente molesta, sin mirarle. Pudo escuchar unas leves risas de parte de él y, por dentro, se incrementaba el enfado.

-Comprendo- Contestó Fuji acercando más su rostro a ella. –Ne, Kurumi-chan. Déjame entonces tratarte como debería- Susurró en su oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

_¿Eh…?_

Él aún la sostenía en sus brazos, ante aquel comentario, Kurumi volteó a verle inconscientemente, bastante confundida. Syusuke cerró sus ojos, formando una sonrisa más intensa.

-Vamos, Kurumi- Volvió a susurrar, sonriendo en su interior notando el efecto que tenía en ella.

Kurumi cerró sus ojos fuertemente, a la vez que sentía sus mejillas arder, esperando la acción de Fuji. Sintió el aliento del chico golpear contra su rostro, mezclándose con el suyo, además de su perfume varonil, que la embriagaba. ¡Era de verdad un samurai bastante tentador!

Al notar que aquello esperado no llegaba, le dio por abrir un ojo, sorprendiéndose al ver al chico sonriéndole, para luego subir su rostro hasta su frente y besarla suavemente.

-¿!EH!?- Exclamó ante la acción de Fuji, cuando iba a levantar la mirada para protestarle, ya que aún seguía tratándola como una cría, algo le impidió.

Syusuke aprovechó, posando sus labios en los de la pelo violácea. Un suave beso que no duró ni tres segundos. Fuji la soltó lentamente y sonrió divertido.

-Por cierto, yo también hice trampas- Dijo, agachándose y recogiendo su katana a la vez que la metía en la funda. Volteó su mirada hacia ella, sin girar del todo su cuerpo. –En las esferas de colores- Concluyó riendo levemente mientras seguía andando, ante una aturdida Kurumi, que se posaba su mano en sus labios.

Se sonrojó bastante, a la vez que fruncía el ceño mirando al chico mientras andaba, y ella, lo siguió lentamente.

_¡Seguro que se está riendo de mí!_

Se dijo ella, pero, por dentro estaba bastante contenta. ¿Había hecho trampas en las esferas para que le tocase con ella¿Con una simple fan?

Aún así le gustaría disfrutar del momento, y aunque fuera leve, la había besado, de manera fugaz.

¿Qué había sido eso?

----

Con ambos brazos en la nuca y una gran sonrisa tras haber cometido lo que deseaba, caminaba junto a su compañero. Nunca pensó que le tocaría con él, pero también creyó que sería una buena ocasión para saber algo que le inquietaba.

Otra vez se metía en asuntos que no le conciernen pero, si no lo hace él¿lo hará su hermano? No, para nada.

Miró a su compañero, quien iba de la misma forma que él, silbando y observando su alrededor.

-Touyama- Nombró el mayor a sus espaldas, el pelirrojo volteó y lo miró animadamente.

-¿Hai?- Articuló él, bastante tranquilo.

Ryoga se fue acercando mientras se colocaba una mano bajo el mentón, bastante pensativo.

-¿Aniki no Koshimae?- Ryoga levantó la mirada y lo observó, escuchando aquel nombramiento y no pudo evitar reír. -¿Nani?-

-¿Koshimae?- Preguntó Echizen entre risas, Kintarou lo miró curioso.

-Hai, Koshimae. ¿Tu hermano, no?- Siguió, sin cortarse lo más mínimo, ante ello, Ryoga volvió a reír. -¿Qué ocurre con eso?-

-No, no. Es que… A ver¿llamas a chibi-suke, Koshimae?- Kintarou asintió. -¿Sabes que es la manera errónea de…?-

-Lo sé- Interrumpió. –Pero es ya la costumbre. Mi punto flaco son los kanjis- Explicó cruzándose de brazos. –Y leí mal Echizen-

-Ya noté…- Murmuró él. –Ne, me gustaría hacer unas preguntas, sino te importa- Kintarou sonrió en señal que no le importaba.

Ryoga suspiró, volviendo a colocar una mano bajo su mentón, comenzando a andar circularmente. Kintarou lo observaba, al esperar tanto, se impacientaba. ¿Qué tanto tiene que pensar para preguntarle?

-¿Hola?- Articuló el pelirrojo para que le tuviera en cuenta. -¿Qué quieres preguntar?-

Echizen paró y lo miró. Seguidamente se cruzó de brazos.

-Dime, Touyama- Comenzó el mayor. -¿Te cae bien Sakuno-chan?- Preguntó, sorprendiendo con aquella pregunta al pelirrojo.

-¿Nani?- Emitió el chico sin entender. -¿A qué viene esa pregunta¿Acaso crees que la detesto?- Ryoga agitó sus manos en forma negativa.

-No, no. Verás, sólo preguntaba- Se excusó. -¿Te cae bien?-

-¡Pues claro que sí!- Exclamó Touyama. –Es una chica realmente agradable, da gusto hablar con ella- Comentó sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta?-

Kintarou abrió sus ojos ante aquella pregunta. ¿Qué si le gusta¿Por qué? Ya es la segunda persona que le preguntaba aquello, la primera, Shiraishi. Se llevaba muy bien con Ryuzaki, bastante bien, le agradaba e incluso, la encontraba adorable en muchos aspectos. La primera respuesta que hizo ante aquella pregunta, no sabía si era cierta.

_**Es como mi hermana pequeña, a la que deseo proteger con todas mis fuerzas.**_

Ahora era Ryoga, el hermano mayor de Ryoma, quien le preguntaba aquello. ¿Por qué le preguntaban? Él tan sólo quiere ser su amigo.

_Su amigo…_

Se dijo en un susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza. Ahora dudaba si eso era lo que quería.

-Resulta que Chibi-suke y Sakuno-chan están algo raros, se evitan- Prosiguió Ryoga ante el semblante del pelirrojo. -¿Crees si habrá pasado algo entre ellos?-

Eso inquietó al chico, llevándose una mano hasta su cabeza, frotándola con exasperación. A la vez que con la otra la llevaba hasta su pecho.

_¿Qué es esto…?_

-¿Nani…?- Susurró él confundido. No sabía el por qué se sentía así.

-¿Touyama?-

Kintarou tiró de la pequeña diadema, parecida a la de Ryoma, quitándosela, tirándola bastante lejos.

-No sé…- Susurró, a lo que Ryoga no logró escuchar.

-¿Hmm?- Ryoga lo miró impaciente. -¿Perdón?- El pelirrojo apretó más su mano en su pecho, mientras su semblante parecía estar frustrado.

-Creo que…-

Ryoga suspiró y se acercó a él lentamente, posando una mano en su hombro.

-Con eso ya sé tu respuesta- Kintarou lo miró confundido. –Adoras a Sakuno-chan, no como hermana menor, sino como mujer-

-¿Eh…?-

_De verdad Chibi-suke tendrá que ponerse las pilas sino quiere perder…_

Se dijo Ryoga suspirando.

----

¿Por qué…?

Los invadía un gran silencio, Sakuno lo miraba con una ceja levantada, interrogativa y él, incrédulo, del que le dijera el por qué. El porqué tenía que olvidar aquello.

¿Acaso no huyó por que no quería¿No lo ha estado evitando por eso mismo?

Ryuzaki se humedeció el labio, y Ryoma apartó la mirada seguidamente. No podía mantener tanto tiempo su mirada clavada, que aún sin decir nada, con solo mirar sus ojos, ella insistía en que se lo contara.

El por qué tenía que olvidar de que la besó. Si lo hizo, es porque él mismo lo quiso. ¿Por qué razón la besó y ahora mismo le pedía que lo olvidase?

_¿Acaso será que se burló de mí…?_

Ryoma notó como ella bajaba la mirada, ensombreciéndose. Seguidamente se llevaba una mano hasta sus ojos y escuchaba sollozos por parte de ella. Agrandó sus ojos al notarlo. ¿Lloraba?

_Genial…_

Se rascó la cabeza molestamente, mientras que la miraba de reojo. Se mordió el labio inferior y levantó la mirada al cielo, fijando su mirada en la luna llena, pensado qué hacer en esos casos.

Estaba totalmente confundido.

_Esto no debería estar pasando._

Suspiró hastiado sin despegar su mirada del cielo.

-Digamos que tuve… un impulso. Nada más- Respondió en un murmullo, sin mirarla. –No sabría cómo explicártelo para que me entendieses…-

-No lo entiendo…- Respondió entre sollozos, frotándose los ojos, intentando hacer parar las lágrimas.

_No logro entender a Ryoma-kun._

-¿Nunca se te ha acercado algún chico?- Respondió él impasible, cerrando sus ojos, dejando que la suave brisa golpeara suavemente su rostro, haciendo que su cabello ondeara por la misma.

-¿Eh?-

_Hai…_

Susurró, sin abrir sus ojos, comenzando a recordar hechos pasados. Concretamente en casa de la castaña, cuando descifró quién era ella y por qué se le hacía tan familiar. Recordando que la había visto años atrás.

Con solo ver unas fotos, encontrando una de ella, con uniforme de su instituto. Recordó a la chica que ayudó al salir del supermercado, tan inofensiva, asustada de aquellos chicos. Estaba al borde del llanto.

Y luego, al cabo de unos meses, al tener aquel fatídico accidente. Ella fue la única que se percató del peligro y corrió en su ayuda, aunque no lograra impedir el incidente, hizo más que cualquiera otra. Sin haberlo conocido casi nada, se había lanzado en su ayuda.

Y para él no fue en vano, aunque le hubiera cogido el coche. Para nada fue en vano.

Antes de que se lo llevasen a la ambulancia, pudo notar su rostro, de manera borrosa. Aquella vez llovía y aunque sintiera que leves gotas se posaran en su rostro, ahora comprendía que eran lágrimas de ella las que sentía. Lloraba por él, alguien que ni siquiera conocía a la perfección, que tan sólo lo vio un par de veces y que con suerte podría recordar. Pero, él siendo un idol juvenil reconocido, para ella era fácil reconocerle. ¿Por que fue por eso, cierto?

Abrió sus ojos de repente, llegando a sus oídos aquel sollozo de nuevo. A lo que volteó su mirada hacia ella, viendo como intentaba cesarlo.

Se acercó a Sakuno lentamente, posándose justo delante. Al verla llorar de aquella manera lo dejó un poco sin habla, no sabía qué decir, y el por qué lloraba.

-Ne… Ryuzaki- Ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza. A lo que él levantó una ceja.

_**No consigo… deshacerme de ellos. ¿Podré algún día liberarme?**_

Dio un pequeño brinco, recordando aquellas palabras escritas en uno de los dibujos de la chica. Parpadeó varias veces observándola, sospechando lo que le pasaba.

_Esto es de locos…_

Se dijo exasperado. Suspiró pesadamente y la miró seriamente.

-Ryuzaki…- Nombró suavemente, aunque sin lograr que ella lo mirara. -¿Tengo pinta de meterme con la gente…?- Al ver un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza por parte de ella frunció el ceño. –Te equivocas, Ryuzaki- Respondió.

Echizen la cogió de los hombros, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos. Estaba bastante serio, y ella, estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

-No era mi intención hacer que pensaras así- Continuó el peliverde bajando la mirada. –Jamás me atrevería… a burlarme de ti…- Susurró, dándose cuenta de las palabras que él mismo emitía. Nunca había sido de aquella manera.

Él no era así, pensando en que la llegó a besar lo aturdía cada vez más. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

_Me estoy ablandando demasiado…_

Se dijo, suspirando molestamente.

-Por eso digo…, que aquello…- Levantó un poco la mirada, clavando sus ojos ámbar en los rubíes. –Fue un lapsus, no pienses más en ello. Olvídalo-

Acercó su mano izquierda hasta el rostro femenino, secándole algunas lágrimas, que aún se asomaban por los ojos de ella. Al hacerlo, dejó posar su palma en su mejilla, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Entre cerró sus ojos, ante una Sakuno aturdida.

-Gomen…- Susurró, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Sakuno se sonrojó levemente ante ese hecho.

_Seguramente me arrepentiré… de todo esto._

Ryuzaki cerró los ojos y suspiró, los abrió nuevamente para volver a cerrarlos, formando una sonrisa, dando señal que no importaba.

Ryoma pudo disfrutar de aquella cálida sonrisa. Para él solo. Tan sólo unos segundos, estando de aquella manera, embriagado de la gentileza de aquella mujer.

_Definitivamente me arrepentiré…_

El silencio fue roto por una voz melodiosa, colgándose detrás de la castaña, haciendo que el peliverde la soltara y se alejara unos pasos. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero, frunció un poco el ceño viendo a los presentes.

-¡Sakuno-chan!- Exclamó el chico acariciando la cabeza castaña de la chica. -¿Has pasado miedo?-

-¡Kintarou-kun!- Dijo ella, volteando a verle.

Ryoga se acercaba lentamente, observando a un molesto Ryoma, que los miraba un poco más alejado. Mostró una sonrisa irónica.

_Tiene que ponerse las pilas._

Se dijo el mayor rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

El menor de los Echizen suspiró, relajando los hombros. Volvió a centrar su mirada en Sakuno, luego en el pelirrojo. Le molestaba que fuese tan amistoso con ella, pero, viendo que la chica se reía ante cada cosa del chico, lo dejaba estar.

_Es mejor que sonría a que llore…_

Se dijo, llevándose una mano hasta su cabeza, masajeándola lentamente, como si tuviera que aliviarla de algún dolor notorio.

_Cosa que yo no logro hacer._

Concluyó, metiéndose ambas manos en sus bolsillos para alejarse del sitio, siendo observado por su hermano mayor. Ryoga ladeó la cabeza.

-Chibi-suke… Huyendo no consigues nada...- Susurró encogiéndose de hombros.

Ryoga declaró que aún no terminaba su intrusión en los asuntos de su hermano. Nunca viene mal una _pequeña_ ayuda, pero si él no coopera, saldrá perjudicado.

Bufó hastiado, mirando a ambos jóvenes a un lado suyo, hablando animadamente, viendo como la castaña reía. Luego fijó su mirada en Kintarou.

**-¿Me… gusta Sakuno-chan?- Preguntó entre cortado el chico. Ryoga se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.**

**-Si te sientes así, tal vez- Respondió. –A mí no me preguntes… Ahora que has oído algo sobre Chibi-suke y Sakuno-chan¿qué ha pasado?-**

**-Se me ha hecho un nudo en el estómago…- Comentó el pelirrojo, suspirando.**

**-Entonces… no la ves como una hermana pequeña… Touyama-**

**Kintarou lo miró perplejo, para luego bajar la mirada.**

**-Sakuno-chan… me…-**

Definitivamente, su querido hermano menor tendría que ponerse las pilas. Ahora que cierto pelirrojo era consciente de lo que hacía.

-Mada mada daze, Chibi-suke-

_Continuará… _

* * *

_ ¿Quién se pensaba que Kintarou actuaba así por que le gustase Sakuno? Él es demasiado alegre y sociable, por lo que ese sería su comportamiento. Y también, en mi opinión, lo hice muy ignorante también xD Con lo inocente que es, y si no se lo dicen no se da cuenta…_

_Ahora que Kintarou reconoce lo que siente… ¿qué pasará? Oh, sí. Ryoma en cierto modo, sabe que le gusta Sakuno, pero como decirlo… Se menosprecia a sí mismo. Y el beso no se quedará así, como que no x3 Sakuno no lo dejará en el aire. Juas, Karin le toco con Shiraishi y no con Ryoga, tenía que hacerlo para eso TT xD_

**Capítulo 18: **_**Dulce melodía; **_Ryoga se entera sobre las "clases" de pronunciación de inglés, por lo que a costa de su hermano, invita a Sakuno a casa. Interrupciones, malentendidos, merienda… Y una conversación entre dos personas.

_No hagas que lo olvide, Ryoma-kun._

_Pues eso… que llega, que llega, que llega o.o xD yo sé lo que me digo… _

_Gracias por los reviews! TT Espero leeros en este x3_

_Un saludo._


	18. Dulce melodía

_¡Hola! Espero que os guste este xD ¡nos leemos abajo! _

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 18: 'Dulce melodía'**

Miraba a todos lados, observando cada vivienda de cada lado, que aunque haya ido a aquella casa anteriormente, sólo dos veces. Podría llegar a perderse fácilmente.

Y si iba allí, no era por petición del peliverde sino… de su hermano mayor. El día anterior la había llamado al enterarse que tendrían día libre y, le pidió que fuera a su casa. ¿Para qué?

Tal parece que Atobe Keigo le habló de ciertas cosas… y esas cosas, se deben a su mala pronunciación del inglés, y que cierta persona se iba a encargar de ayudarla.

¿Todos se ponían en contra suya? Debería de advertirle ciertas cosas a Atobe, pero aunque lo pensara, nunca llegaría a reprocharle nada, aunque tuviera ahora un poco más de confianza con él, no podría decirle… ciertas cosas. Ser tímida formaba parte de ella. Sólo intentaría de no tartamudear tanto.

Ahora sólo esperaba que Ryoga le haya contado a su hermano lo de su visita.

_**¿Chibi-suke¡No hay problema¡Él está encantado!**_

_**¿Con quién hablas, Aniki?**_

_**¡No es nada, Chibi-suke!**_

Seguidamente, el mayor se despidió de ella deseando verla al día siguiente en su casa. Le había repetido su dirección y ella anotó en un pequeño papel para evitar perderse.

Se colocó mejor la pequeña chaqueta que traía, aún no había llegado del todo el frío, pero, sí que llegaba a levantarse una suave brisa bastante fresca, que era necesario llevar algo encima. Volteó a su lado, posando su mirada en un poste, en el cual había diversos papeles, casi todos de propagandas o anuncios. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención, notando que se trataba de un anuncio sobre la dicha obra que interpretarían.

La fecha que se estrenaría.

**Próximamente¡en diciembre!**

_Diciembre…_

Susurró ella sin apartar la mirada del papel, luego alzó su atención al cielo, entre cerrando sus ojos.

_Ya casi estamos en diciembre._

Volvió a susurrar algo melancólica, bajó su mirada, mirando el pequeño papel de la dirección y mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Seguidamente, volvió a retomar su camino hacia la casa de los Echizen. Ahora que le daba por pensar, las dos veces que estuvo allí, sólo había visto a Nanako, pero, los padres de Ryoma no estaba ahí. Por lo dicho por Nanako, tal parece que habían salido juntos, por que hacía mucho que no pasaban un rato solos. Tal vez esa vez se encuentre con ellos, por lo que la ponía algo nerviosa, siempre era así cuando tendría que conocer gente nueva.

Al llegar justo en la calle que debería, se dispuso a observar la placa de cada vivienda, llegando a encontrar por fin la que quería. Echizen.

Se paró justo en la puerta, observándola mientras que tragaba saliva. Levantó una mano lentamente y temerosa, llevándola hasta el timbre. Suspiró y finalmente, presionó el botón.

Una voz le indicó que pasara, la puerta del patio estaba abierta, así que hizo caso de ello y abrió, entrando por ella. Se acercó hasta la vivienda finalmente y una vez más llamó al timbre de la misma. En unos minutos, pudo escuchar ciertos pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta, mientras que soltaba alguna que otra maldición que no logró captar.

La puerta se abrió ante sus ojos, dejando ver a un hombre mayor, piel oscura y que llevaba un oscuro kimono. El hombre parpadeó varias veces, mirándola de arriba abajo, incomodándola.

-E-esto…, perdone. ¿Se encuentra en casa Ryoga-kun y Ryoma-kun? Me invitaron a venir y…-

-¡Ah, ya veo!- Exclamó él. –Soy su padre, Echizen Nanjiroh. ¡Un placer!- Sakuno hizo una reverencia sonriendo.

Ryuzaki pudo notar que Ryoga se asomó por el pasillo de la entrada y agitó su mano sonriente.

-¡Sakuno-chan¡Me alegro de que hayas venido!- Exclamó Ryoga, Nanjiroh volteó a verle y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Ahora compartís novia o qué?- Comentó el padre, Sakuno se avergonzó.

-¡Oyaji¡Es más bien la visita de Chibi-suke!- Aclaró ladeando la cabeza.

Nanjiroh agrandó sus ojos, seguidamente se le aparecieron leves tojos rojizos en sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto más pervertido, siguiéndole de una sonrisita picarona.

-¿De Ryoma, eh?- Dijo el mayor, mirando de reojo a la castaña, la cual estaba confundida. -¡A ver, a ver!- Alzó la voz. -¿Dónde está ese estúpido?-

Ante tanto alboroto, alguien daba aparición bajando por las escaleras de la casa, miró a su hermano quien le sonreía, luego la desvió hasta la entrada viendo a su padre apartarse, dejando ver a una Sakuno bastante apenada. El chico parpadeó varias veces y tragó saliva.

Ryoga y Nanjiroh observaron incrédulos que el menor subía nuevamente las escaleras, intentando ignorar lo que sucedía, pero Ryoga se lo impidió, arrastrándolo hasta los pasillos de la entrada. El menor miraba a sus mayores gélidamente, viendo de quien era la idea, pero fue aclarado ante una conversación de Ryoga con la chica, quien la dejó pasar al fin con su permiso. Nanjiroh se adelantó felizmente hasta la salita, donde se encontraba su esposa con Nanako, prima de ambos hermanos Echizen.

Anunció la llegada de la castaña como si fuera de un gran acontecimiento, Sakuno saludó cortésmente, a la vez que Ryoga empujaba a la chica y a su hermano escaleras arriba, hasta la habitación del menor. Nada más llegar, Ryoga cerró la puerta tras él, suspirando.

-¿Ella qué hace aquí?- Preguntó Ryoma secamente señalando a Sakuno con la cabeza. Ryoga arqueó una ceja y le pasó una mano por su cuello haciendo impulso contra él, como castigo ante su actitud. -¡Ittai!-

-Baaka, Chibi-suke- Protestó el mayor. –Yo le dije a Sakuno-chan que viniese-

-¿Nani…?-

-A-ano…, si soy una molestia… Podría irme…- Sugirió ella al ver el desagrado en el rostro del peliverde. Éste apartó la mirada.

-No, no. Para nada Sakuno-chan, es sólo que olvidé avisar a mi hermano…, sólo eso- Se apartó levemente de su hermano y lo empujó ganándose una mirada gélida de parte de él. –Tienes que ayudarla en la pronunciación, que se sepa que eres un auténtico bilingüe-

-Psché…-

Sakuno se sintió un poco excluida al notar que comenzaron a hablar en otro idioma, el inglés. Ella podría entenderlo si lo veía escrito, pero si escucha a dos personas hablarlo, se confunde y no logra captarlo. Vio como Ryoma se frotaba el pelo fastidiado y la miró, haciendo que diera un respingo.

-Come on, Ryuzaki- Pronunció acercándose hasta su escritorio y coger el libreto de la obra y dirigirse a una pequeña mesa de la habitación.

Miró de reojo a Ryoga, quien observaba todas sus acciones como si fuera algo entretenido.

-Aniki…- Nombró molesto, él parpadeó varias veces, intentado captar qué quería. Luego observó a Sakuno y se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Oh, ya veo!- Exclamó él sonriendo. –Perdón, ya me voy-

El mayor saludó por última vez a Sakuno y salió de la habitación dejando a los dos jóvenes solos. Ryuzaki se acercó lentamente a la mesa y se sentó a un lado, sobre un mullido cojín que le ofrecía el chico. Seguidamente, Ryoma abrió el libreto por la página interesada, colocando dicho cuaderno a la vista de ella. Ryoma señaló la parte que fallaba, la cual temió que tendría que hacerlo todo allí.

-Obvio que sí, Ryuzaki…- Contestó él frunciendo el ceño. –Si no lo haces¿cómo piensas mejorar?- Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada. –La otra vez cantaste delante de mucha más gente¿qué más te da hacerlo ahora mismo?-

-Ha-hai… tienes razón…-

-Bien, pues…-

La puerta se abrió de repente, apareciendo de nuevo Ryoga, quien se excusó diciendo que iría a por su raqueta y unas pelotas de tenis.

-Gomen, gomen…- Dijo el chico sonriendo en disculpa. –Sólo venía por esto… ¡Buena suerte, pues!- Declaró cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

_Si tiene en su habitación¿por qué precisamente coge mi raqueta…?_

Ryoma suspiró con desagrado, odiaba la interrupción. Cuando se disponía a seguir, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Ryoga asomó su cabeza sonriendo.

_¿Otra vez…?_

Sakuno sacó su teléfono móvil, notando que tenía un mensaje.

-¿Are…?- La chica leyó y suspiró. –Sumimasen… ¿os importa que haga una llamada?-

Ryoga sonrió ladeando la cabeza, Ryoma permaneció en silencio, mientras que la chica se levantaba y con permiso, salió al pasillo. El mayor entró en la habitación dándole "compañía" a su hermano hasta que Sakuno volviera.

-¿Cómo vais?- Preguntó el mayor interesado.

El menor bufó intentando ignorarle, distrayéndose con el cuaderno, echándole un vistazo.

-Maa… ¿qué te cuesta?-

Siguió ignorando. Y Ryoga se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja.

Seguidamente sonrió presumidamente.

-¡Chibi-suke!- Exclamó, Ryoma volteó a verlo alertado por el grito.

Iluso, más que iluso. Debería de haberlo visto venir.

Ryoga le propinó un leve golpe en la nariz, bromeando. Viendo la reacción del menor, sobándose la nariz mientras gruñía, reía a carcajadas.

-¡Siempre caes, Chibi-suke!- Dijo entre risas ante una mirada poco amable de su hermano.

-Psché…-

-Bueno, dime. ¿Cómo vais?- Insistió una vez más.

-Si cada vez que quiero avanzar en la explicación… entras e interrumpes… ¿Qué crees?-

Con eso ya lo tenía todo resuelto.

Sakuno entró, aún hablando por teléfono, acercándose hasta la pequeña mesa de la habitación y sacando de su bolso una pequeña libreta.

-Mou, Karin-san espera…, ya la tengo-

Ambos hermanos observaron como la castaña escribía en el cuaderno y entablaba una conversación que, supuestamente se trataba de Miyazawa.

-Hai, hai. Ya está, gracias Karin-san- Agradeció la castaña, seguidamente Ryoga se le acercó.

-Ne, Sakuno-chan¿me lo prestas?- La chica lo miró confundida, se refería al teléfono móvil. –No cuelgues aún-

-Ah… Hai…-

Ryoga cogió el aparato y se lo llevó hasta el oído.

-¡Buen día, Karin-san!-

Ryoma arqueó una ceja¿desde cuando se habían hecho amigos aquellos dos?

-Ah, Sakuno-chan está en mi casa, con Chibi-suke. Ya sabes, para las prácticas de la pronunciación del inglés…-

_¿Dura tanto escuchándolo…?_

-¿Karin-san? Vaya…- Ryoga le entregó el aparato a su dueña y sonrió. –Me ha colgado-

Definitivamente ya estaba tardando.

Con la mirada, Ryoma "pedía" que su hermano se marchara para acabar de una buena vez con la explicación. Pensaba quedarse todo el día sin hacer nada, tal vez durmiendo, o jugando tenis para pasar el rato. Jamás se le hubiera imaginado que acabaría de… ¿profesor particular?

Volvió a mirar a su hermano que parecía esperar por algo. Entendió al instante, sus ojos decían "Largo". Pero justo cerrar la puerta, la volvió a abrir.

-¡Ah, se me olvidaba!- Ryoma ni siquiera lo miró. Estaba harto.

-¿Nani…?-

Sakuno rió nerviosa, notaba la molestia del chico por las apariciones del mayor.

-Chibi-suke, cuando queráis merendar… Abajo hay unos dulces- Aclaró, ante una mirada fría de su hermano. –Ya va, ya os dejo-

Miró de reojo la puerta, esperando que no la volviese a abrir, seguidamente, fijó su vista en el cuaderno. Se acercó lentamente, dando la vuelta por la mesa para sentarse justo al lado de Ryuzaki, para ver mejor los dos el libreto. Así sería mejor la explicación.

Sakuno se colocó tensa, mirando el suelo, parecía que la cercanía de Ryoma la incomodaba, y él se había percatado de eso.

-No muerdo¿sabes?- Comentó suspirando. –Mira- Apuntó una frase del libro, haciendo que ella le prestara atención. -_**Tomorrow's way of my life kowagari dakedo…**_- Pronunció él con suavidad, leyendo la letra de la canción. –Comienza un poco antes de esto, y entónala tal y como lo he dicho yo-

Sakuno asintió temerosa, leyó en su interior aquel párrafo para tener una idea de cómo iba, seguidamente, suspiró y comenzó a tararearla. Ryoma se inclinó en la mesa, posando su mejilla en su mano mientras la observaba y escuchaba atentamente. Pero, llegado a aquella parte colocó su mano tapando el cuaderno con un leve golpe. Sakuno se sobresaltó y lo miró sin entender.

Él negó con la cabeza, miró el cuaderno y entre cerró sus ojos. Se aclaró la garganta un poco y comenzó a entonar aquella parte a su manera, demostrándole cómo tenía que hacerlo. Sakuno abrió sus ojos, notando la melodiosa voz del chico, cantaba algo bajito, pero ella lo escuchaba demasiado bien como para poder captar la idea. Apreció su pronunciación, cerró sus ojos, embriagándose con su voz. A pesar de la edad que tenía él, poseía una voz algo dulce, bastante agradable de escuchar.

Cuando se percató que había cesado abrió sus ojos, fijando su atención en él, el cual bebía de una pequeña botella de agua. Ryoma se sintió observado y la miró de reojo.

-¿Has entendido?- Preguntó seguidamente, ella asintió levemente no muy convencida de lo que pasaba. –Pues…-

La puerta se volvió a abrir, pero muy lentamente, haciendo que Sakuno se estremeciera y Ryoma frunciera más el ceño. Se levantó y acto seguido la abrió de golpe haciendo ver al mayor de la casa tras ella. El hombre se incorporó, adaptando una impresión _respetable_ ante la castaña, carraspeó y saludó.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó secamente Ryoma ante su padre. -¿Se te ha perdido algo?-

-Sé más respetuoso con tu padre- Espetó el mayor seriamente hacia su hijo. Luego asomó su mirar por el hombro de Ryoma, sonriendo abiertamente mientras agitaba su mano. -¡Yeey, Sakuno-chan¡Espero que el estúpido de mi hijo no haya hecho nada indecente!- Exclamó Nanjiroh, ganándose una mirada bastante fría por parte de su hijo. -¡Si te hace llorar me lo dices!-

-¡Oyaji!- Protestó Ryoma intentando empujarlo hacia la puerta. –Largo…-

Ryoga volvió a aparecer mientras comía mandarinas felizmente, al ver el alboroto que formaba su padre decidió inmiscuirse en el asunto. Se colocó la media mandarina que le quedaba en la boca, mientras que jalaba a Nanjiroh hacia el exterior de la habitación del menor.

-Oyaji…- Regañó Ryoga como podía al tener la boca ocupada. –Deja a Chibi-suke, hombre-

Nanjiroh se dio por vencido y lo dejó estar, saliendo por fin de la habitación. Se rascó tras la cabeza y miró a su hijo mayor que se terminaba de comer la mandarina. Ryoga coincidió con su mirada, parpadeó varias veces y le dio la espalda con intención de bajar a la salita, pero el hombre lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-Ryoga…- Murmuró el padre, mirándole muy seriamente. –Por favor…-

-¿Qué…?- Preguntó en un murmullo, sabiendo lo que quería.

-¿¡Dime qué hacen?!- Exclamó por fin, haciendo que Ryoga se tapara ambas orejas. -¡Ryoga!-

Ryoga se zafó del agarre de su padre y se sacudió la ropa, le mandó una mirada media gélida mientras arqueaba una ceja, seguidamente aceleró su paso para bajar las escaleras.

-¡RYOGA!-

El menor echó una última mirada a la puerta cerrada de su habitación, bufó molesto mientras se acercaba finalmente hasta su sitio que anteriormente ocupó. Al lado de Ryuzaki. La chica había presenciado toda la escena y la verdad, no había acabado de entender casi nada. ¿Por qué tantas disputas de padre e hijo?

Se colocó en posición pensativa, se cruzó de brazos, mientras seguidamente colocó una mano bajo su mentón. Ryoma, al sentarse miró a su lado, viendo la posición de la chica, a lo que arqueó una ceja interrogativo.

-¿Qué piensas ahora…?- Dijo él algo cortante, quería acabar con aquella explicación de la canción.

-¡Ah…! Bu-bueno, nada…- Murmuró ella, al tiempo que se frotaba sus manos, nerviosa. –O-oye… ¿qué ha pasado antes…? Yo…-

-Nada- Interrumpió secamente. –Mi padre es así, no lo tengas en cuenta- Al observar nuevamente a Sakuno volvió a fruncir el ceño, estaba aún pensativa. –Dije que no es nada y punto- Repitió dándole un leve golpe en su frente, Sakuno se tapó la misma adolorida. -_You still have lots more to work on_-

Pronunció con soberbia el peliverde ante una castaña aturdida. Ryoma le lanzó una sonrisa presumida haciendo sonrojar a Sakuno, luego fijó su mirada en el libreto dispuesto a seguir con lo anterior. La dueña de ojos rubí bajó sus manos sin despegar su mirada de él, pensativa por todas sus acciones.

_No pienses más en ello._

Su forma de comportarse cambiaba radicalmente. Unas era todo anti-social, frío, haciéndolo todo a mala gana, otras actuaba algo más atento, ayudaba sin que se lo ordenen, luego, por último. Se mostraba verdaderamente su lado dulce. Una media sonrisa que transmitía sinceridad, afecto. A pesar que había pensado que él podría haberse burlado de ella al haberle robado su primer beso, luego, con una simple acción, una mirada bastante apacible, lo había cesado, cesó su llanto ante aquella posibilidad.

_Olvídalo._

Había vuelto toda la confianza acumulada desde que le conoció, pero por dentro, sabía que aún le quedaba por conocer del todo a Ryoma. Algún día tendría que lograr descifrar qué piensa en cada momento, con solo mirarle a los ojos. Para eso, tendría que tener valor suficiente y mantenerle la mirada, a aquellos ojos gatunos casi color ámbar.

Miraba cada acción del chico, escuchando cada explicación que le daba para la canción, ella sólo observaba. Cada facción de él, intentando encontrar algo, que le diese respuestas.

Poco a poco descubriendo, penetrando, aquel bloque de hielo que lo rodea.

----

El aire se volvió gélido, haciendo que las personas que anduvieran por las calles se sobrecogieran y arroparan más. Algunas de ellas, pensando que no vendría tan de pronto, iban aún de veraniego, deseosos de que el calor permaneciera para siempre.

Estaban a pocos días del tan esperado mes de diciembre, dónde ocurrirían más de un acontecimiento. Noche buena, Navidad y, sobre todo, la obra teatral.

Comenzó a cerrar cada ventana del apartamento, impidiendo que corriera el aire, ahora frío, por la casa. Se colocó una camiseta de manga larga y mientras se acercaba al salón se fue frotando los brazos debido al frío, no comprendiendo el por qué, ya que pensó que lo habría cerrado todo a cal y canto. Cuando miró hacia la terraza, comprendió al instante, pero confundido se fue acercando hasta el lugar, posando su mirada en el chico que yacía sentado en el suelo agarrado a los barrotes y con ambas piernas fuera de los mismos. Lo que sorprendió más al chico, fue que su compañero aunque llevara una sudadera de manga larga, llevase pantalón corto con aquel repentino cambio de clima.

Se acercó a un lado de él, mirándolo desde arriba y parpadeó incrédulo al ver su expresión. Estaba algo decaído, la mirada perdida entre el exterior, observando ciegamente los quehaceres de los demás en las calles.

-¿Kin-chan…?- Pronunció extrañado por su estado, Kintarou ni siquiera levantó su mirada a verle, permaneció en silencio. -¿Qué te ocurre, Kin-chan?-

Volvió a preguntar, haciéndose sitio a un lado del pelirrojo, colocó solo una pierna fuera, entre los barrotes de la barandilla de la terraza, y la otra la tenía levantada con un brazo descansando en él. Lo observó curioso, notando cada faceta en él, su expresión, pero no lograba entender cómo había llegado a ese estado. Qué le había hecho llegar a estar de esa manera.

-Shiraishi…- Susurró por fin el chico de ojos almendrados sin mirarle a la cara. -¿Te ha llegado a gustar alguien… alguna vez?-

Kuranosuke abrió sus ojos ante la pregunta formulada por Kintarou, lo nunca creyó o más bien, nunca esperó que algún día llegara a que se la hiciera. Sabiendo que si lo hace, resulta ser que al muchacho le interesaba alguien, bastante como para dejarlo en aquel estado.

-Kin-chan- Lo llamó, pero sin atraer la mirada del pelirrojo. Shiraishi sonrió de lado mientras volteaba hacia el exterior. -¿Ha pasado algo… en la fiesta de Halloween¿Algo respecto a Ryuzaki-chan?-

Shiraishi lo observó de reojo, esperando alguna acción de él, pero solo se tornó pensativo, bajando un poco la mirada con sus ojos. Seguidamente, notó como la volvía a subir.

-Aniki no Koshimae…- Susurró Kintarou no muy convencido. –Me estuvo haciendo unas preguntas…- El peliplateado lo miró atentamente, intentado adivinar qué serían aquellas preguntas. –Me dijo… me dijo si Sakuno-chan me caía bien y… le respondí que me agradaba bastante, es agradable… hablar con ella- Continuó el pelirrojo mientras bajaba la mirada nuevamente, observando más debajo de sus pies.

Pausó unos minutos, intentando analizar lo que tendría que decir a continuación, Shiraishi notó que se encontraba nervioso, movía sus pies continuamente, sin cesar. Recordaba que sólo había visto así al chico justo antes de estrenar algún teatro, pero eso era nerviosismo mezclado con el entusiasmo, las ansias de querer realizarlo.

Esto era distinto, por primera vez en su vida lo estaba experimentando.

-¿Te dijo si te gustaba ella?- Prosiguió Shiraishi al ver que Kintarou no lograba articular las palabras necesarias. El pelirrojo lo observó por fin, luego apartó la mirada y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. –Ya…- El mayor suspiró mirando nuevamente el exterior.

-Creo que…-

Shiraishi lo volvió a mirar, sorprendiéndose de que siguiera con la conversación, tal parece que aquello le preocupaba.

-Crees que te gusta- Concluyó él y el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo…- Susurró cerrando sus ojos mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. –Es que…- Finalmente los abrió mirando al cielo con una expresión melancólica. –Me gusta de verdad…-

Kuranosuke abrió sus ojos ante la declaración, seguidamente lo acompañó sonriendo, satisfecho de que el chico haya aceptado y haya abierto los ojos ante lo que sentía por aquella chica. Nunca pensó que se daría cuenta, incluso veía a Echizen más capaz que el pelirrojo, pero, ahora que lo veía y había escuchado aquello desde los propios labios de Kintarou, reconocía que se había equivocado.

Al parecer Echizen Ryoma es más lento de lo que él esperaba.

-¿Recuerdas, Shiraishi…?- Prosiguió Kintarou sonriendo. –Hace unos años, salíamos con los demás a comer fuera por que… ninguno tenía ganas de cocinar- Rió ante aquello, Shiraishi medio sonrió recordándolo.

-Sí, aquel día fue cuando…- Kintarou asintió levemente sonriendo tiernamente.

-Nos encontramos con un penoso panorama… de unos chicos metiéndose con una pobre niña…- Murmuró con molestia al recordarlo. –La niña estaba acorralada, su mirada transmitía terror, angustia. Lloraba desconsoladamente, llamando a alguien… que pudiera ayudarla-

Touyama levantó una pierna y, seguidamente, fue frotando su pie cuidadosamente, Shiraishi ahí se percató que los tenía desnudos por lo que le dio un escalofrío, no entendiendo el cómo Kintarou aguanta aquel frío.

-Inconscientemente me fui acercando a ella para evitar que la tocaran, la protegí de ellos. Aún así, ella al verme y saber que la ayudé, se abrazó a mí para llorar y desahogarse- Kintarou subió la otra pierna y las cruzó adaptando una mirada seria. –Con aquel gesto ya me decía las gracias… Me agarró el alma, viendo el efecto que habían hecho aquellos chicos hacia ella. Pensé que el miedo la carcomería al haber pasado por aquello-

Shiraishi asintió, mientras se frotaba las manos.

-Sabes que…-

-Hai- Shiraishi fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo. –Sé claramente que aquella niña…- Levantó su mirada y miró a su compañero sonriente. –Se trata de Sakuno-chan…-

-¿Cómo…?- Articuló el peliplateado incrédulo. –Solo la viste una vez y…-

-Al principio no supe ¿sabes?- Prosiguió Kintarou. –Aquella niña, cuando terminó de llorar me dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Muy tierna y dulce- Sonrió ante aquello y prosiguió. –Conservé aquella sonrisa en mi interior, con solo observar a Sakuno-chan cada día, contemplar sus acciones y, sobre todo sus sonrisas, lo supe-

-Eres demasiado simple y confiado, Kin-chan- Contestó el mayor sonriendo. –Yo te digo que es ella¿pero te recordará?-

Kintarou lo observó por unos minutos y bajó la mirada seriamente.

-Da igual si me recuerda o no. Sakuno-chan es Sakuno-chan, eso no cambia nada de ella. Además, han pasado tres o cuatro años, sólo me vio una vez, así que sería lo más normal si no me recordase- Respondió sinceramente cerrando sus ojos en son de tranquilidad.

-Ya veo…-

Ambos compañeros permanecieron unos minutos mirando el cielo, mientras que aquella brisa acariciaba sus cabellos levemente, ondeándolos.

El mayor lo miró de reojo y notó que el pelirrojo mostraba cada vez una cara diferente, hasta que, se encogió él mismo

-¿Kin-chan…?- Articuló Kuranosuke al ver a Kintarou. -¿Qué te…?

-¡Qué frío¡Me muero de frío!- Exclamó el pelirrojo frotándose rápidamente sus brazos.

Shiraishi lo miró, parpadeó varias veces y se echó a reír. Ya pensaba él que era demasiado extraño que no le afectara el frío.

-¡Corramos dentro, Shiraishi!- Volvió a gritar levantándose de golpe y dando zancadas.

-Hai, hai-

Después de todo, Touyama Kintarou era único en el mundo. Y siempre sería así.

----

Estuvo casi todo el tiempo poniéndole fallos, se esforzaba en pronunciar como lo hacía él, pero, a Sakuno le costaba demostrar aquel acento. Pero al menos Ryoma se esmeraba en ayudarla, otro bien podía decirle que estaba bien desde el principio y así terminar antes. Echizen propuso descansar un rato mientras merendaban, así que dejó a Sakuno sola en su habitación mientras él iba a por aquellos dulces que le nombró Ryoga.

Una vez que se fue y cerró la puerta tras él, Sakuno volteó a ver mejor la habitación, no había tenido oportunidad. Lo que nunca se percató anteriormente es de aquella guitarra que yacía en una esquina del cuarto.

_¿Será de Ryoma-kun o de su hermano…?_

Se dijo dudosa, se levantó con intención de acercase a ella, pero en el camino notó un cajón de su escritorio semiabierto. Ahí abrió sus ojos al ver en su interior, el dibujo que hizo en la mansión de la playa de Atobe y que regaló a Ryoma. Se sonrojó bastante al ver el tipo de dibujo que era, recordando su sueño extraño. Al notar que estaba metido en un forro con la intención de que no se estropeara, interiormente sintió un alivio. Lo guardaba cuidadosamente.

Cerró finalmente aquel cajón y se acercó hasta la guitarra, tocándola con la yema de sus dedos muy lentamente. Cuando subía por el mástil de la misma, pudo leer algo en el extremo.

_**Ryoma E.**_

Sakuno se llevó ambas manos hasta su boca sorprendida, nunca imaginó que el chico portara de una guitarra. Se preguntaba si Ryoma la tocaría aún actualmente.

A su lado había varios Cds de música, algunos de Fuji Syusuke, y otros parecían piratas al no tener carátula alguna, en el Cd solo aparecía nombres y algunos pequeños comentarios.

Pero, aquellos Cds se encontraban muy al fondo de los demás, como queriendo que nadie los viese y oyese. Cogió uno y leyó por encima lo que ponía.

-Ah…- Articuló Sakuno sorprendida. –¿Son… Cds grabados por él mismo?-

También estaban los nombres de Kikumaru Eiji, Momoshiro Takeshi…hasta había leído a Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tal vez se hayan hecho como pasatiempo.

Ryoma abrió la puerta con una bandeja en mano y, al cerrar la puerta, observó a Sakuno, lo que tenía en sus manos y se sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó secamente colocando la bandeja en la mesa de la habitación, Sakuno se sobresaltó, ni cuenta se había dado de la llegada del chico.

-¡Ah, gomen!- Se excuso ella mirándole, sonrojada al haber sido pillada cotilleando. –Yo…- Miró nuevamente el Cd y luego al chico. –Ryoma-kun…-

-Hace tiempo que lo hicimos, son tiempos pasados…- Respondió él con indiferencia mientras cogía un dulce y comía de él.

-¿Pu-puedo… cogerlo prestado?-

Ryoma casi se atraganta al escuchar aquello. ¿Prestado¿Quería escuchar el Cd¿Para qué…?

-¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar bastante desganado. Se sentó junto a la mesa dispuesto a seguir comiendo dulces.

-Quiero escucharlo- Respondió en un murmullo, intentando esconder su rostro con la carátula transparente.

Ryoma paró de comer y la miró parpadeando varias veces. Dejó un dulce en su boca e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Sakuno se acercara. Ryuzaki arqueó una ceja y le hizo caso, sentándose a un lado de él, éste cogió el Cd y buscó un rotulador.

-¿Nani?- Emitió ella confundida al ver que Ryoma escribía algo. -¿Ryoma-kun?- El chico levantó su mano derecha haciendo que ella callase un instante.

Al acabar, se lo entregó a ella. Miró su contenido y abrió sus ojos incrédula.

-¿Qué…¿EH?- Exclamó mirando la carátula. -¿Por qué…?-

Había firmado en la cubierta y colocado el nombre de Sakuno en una esquina, haciendo que sea para ella. Ryoma tragó por fin el dulce y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Así estamos en paz- Comentó él, al ver la cara confusa de Sakuno suspiró. –Sobre el dibujo, me lo quedé. Ahora, te doy esto para estar en paz-

-P-pero, aquel dibujo…-

-Te lo pedí yo, lo sé. Pero te doy el Cd por que lo digo yo- Concluyó con una mirada gélida a lo que Sakuno tragó saliva, seguidamente bajó la mirada.

-Pero… Ryoma-kun, esto es…-

Un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo del muchacho, cogió un dulce y la miró.

-Ryuzaki- Llamó autoritario. Sakuno levantó lentamente su mirada. –Cá-lla-te-

Concluyó colocándole el dulce en la boca de ella, así zanjando el asunto. Sakuno a duras penas pudo tragarse el dulce, suerte que no era demasiado grande. Miró a Ryoma con reproche, pero él pasaba de ella comiendo dulces.

-Si comes mucho engordarás…- Susurró Sakuno intentando que no lo escuchase, pero siempre conseguía lo contrario.

Ryoma había parado de comer y la miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Quieres más dulces, Ryuzaki?-

Sakuno lo miró y tragó saliva, viendo las intenciones del chico. Estamparle los dulces a ella. ¿Siempre se comportaba así de crío? Con la mirada le espetaba claramente un "No me repliques".

La chica negó rápidamente con la cabeza y Ryoma sonrió arrogantemente, para luego acercarle los dulces. Tan sólo había sido de boca, pero incapaz era de hacerlo.

Sakuno cogió uno y comió, mientras que volteaba hacia el fondo de la habitación, la guitarra. Aún se preguntaba si seguía utilizándola y si… cantaba. Tenía demasiadas ganas de escucharle algún día si fuera necesario.

Giró su mirada en Ryoma, quien comía distraídamente. Tenía pensado preguntarle directamente, pero tal vez se esté metiendo donde no deba.

_¿Qué más da…?_

Sacudió negativamente su cabeza y jugueteó con sus manos, nerviosa.

-R-Ryoma-kun…- El aludido emitió un murmullo de que la escuchaba. –Tú… la guitarra… ¿Sigues… tocándola?-

Echizen apartó los dulces, dándole más alcance a la chica. Había bajado la mirada para luego levantar y fijarla en la guitarra. Suspiró resignado, la estancia de Sakuno en su casa, sabía que notaría aquellos detalles y se preguntaría.

-Si… he dicho algo malo…-

-No- Negó al instante que se levantaba y se dirigía hasta el instrumento. –Ne…- Cogió la guitarra mientras la llamaba.

Sakuno lo observaba sin entender, había cogido la guitarra y se sentaba sobre la orilla de su cama. Lo que la sorprendió fue como ponía el instrumento en sus piernas, posición de tocarla. ¿Tendría pensamiento de tocarla…?

Le pidió que le pasara su cuaderno y la abriera por la página que le indicara, así, ella se volvió a sentar y cogió el suyo que guardaba dentro de su mini mochila. Al abrirlo por la misma página y mirar su contenido, notó que era otra canción. Una que ya había ensayado y por lo menos, no tendría problema. Levantó la mirada hacia Ryoma, quien le señaló la canción y luego su guitarra, Sakuno tragó saliva. ¿Quería que cantase aquella canción mientras que él… la acompañaba con la guitarra?

-Con esta no tienes problemas¿cierto?- Ella asintió no muy convencida. –Probemos-

Sentenció el peliverde comenzando a entonar la melodía, tensando a la castaña. Incitándola a que cantara cuando llegase el momento. Relajó los hombros y cerró los ojos para captarlo y así, abriendo levemente sus labios comenzó a emitir aquellas palabras melodiosas. No era como esperaba, aunque lo estaba escuchando tocar la guitarra y de verdad, lo hacía extraordinariamente bien. Ella era la que ponía la voz.

_**Oh Good-bye days…**_

Llegado al estribillo alzó un poco la voz, había dejado el cuaderno a un lado queriendo así cantarla sin mirar, ya sería hora de aprenderla por completo. Se preguntaba quien habría escrito aquellas canciones, la que en ese momento recitaba era realmente preciosa. Demasiado.

_**Porque hay una amabilidad cálida junto a mí…**_

_**Aquella vez, con una sonrisa…**_

_**Dijiste, "Yeah hello, my friend"**_

Aquella canción le estaba formando una melancolía interna, como si aquellas frases melodiosas le hicieran ver que lo estaba viviendo. En la espera mientras se embriagaba escuchando tocar a Ryoma, lo observaba a él, cada facción que mostraba mientras lo hacía. Notaba que el chico no cambiaba demasiado su mirada, pero, se podría decir que disfrutaba haciéndolo. Llevando una mano hasta sus labios, bajó la mirada, recordando el día en que él la besó, cerró sus ojos, captando el suave tacto que produjo en ellos.

_¿Pero qué…?_

Sacudió nuevamente su cabeza apartando aquellos pensamientos. Él le dijo que lo olvidara, y lo que hacía era mantenerlo en mente todo el rato. Finalmente, Ryoma dejó de tocar y colocó la guitarra a un lado de él y estiraba los brazos. Rodó sus ojos hacia la figura femenina, quien aún se sostenía los labios y tenía la mirada baja. Al notar que estaba levemente sonrojada, pudo entender o mal pensar, que aún recordaba aquel día, haciendo que Ryoma desviara la mirada, evitando que la castaña se percatara de sus leves tonos carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Seguro que lo harás bien- Susurró él lo suficientemente alto como para que Sakuno lo escuchase. Ryuzaki lo miró y sonrió tímidamente.

-Ryoma-kun, me he divertido mucho- Ryoma la miró de reojo arqueando una ceja. –Tocas demasiado bien, es todo un gozo cantar y acompañarte en la música-

Ryoma tan sólo inclinó un poco la cabeza, quedando en silencio. Para Sakuno era suficiente respuesta, sabiendo que Echizen era un chico de pocas palabras. Le recordó que aún debería perfeccionar la otra canción, que tenía más frases en inglés, dichas suavemente, un tono algo complicado para una principiante como Sakuno.

Nuevamente fueron irrumpidos por el mayor de ambos hermanos, que entró en el cuarto tocando antes a la puerta. Asomó su cabeza y los miró, pero su rostro cambió al mirar la mesita, los dulces.

-¡Chibi-suke¡Te has zampado todos los dulces, pero bueno!- Ryoma miró la caja vacía y miró a su hermano indiferente.

-Hmph. Tú mismo dijiste que los cogiera-

-¡Pero…, comértelos todos es una barbaridad!- Espetó Ryoga. –En fin…-

-Si solo era eso, largo- Ryoga lo miró con reproche, pero siguió en el sitio sin moverse.

-Sakuno-chan¿sabes que tu abuela ha venido?-

Ryoga explicó que solo era para visitar a la familia Echizen, se llevaba bien con la madre, Rinko. Y ya de paso, al estar su nieta, se la llevaría a casa. Aquella vez que estuvo en esa sala con Nanako y Ann, no logró ver con claridad las demás fotos del sitio. Se fijó en las de cuando Ryoma era pequeño, sonreía abiertamente, de una manera realmente adorable. Pensó, que había demasiadas diferencias con el Ryoma actual, no sabía qué cosa había hecho para que el chico fuese así de reservado. Rinko era una mujer bastante amable, atenta; Nanjiroh muy vivaz y bastante pervertido de boca; Ryoga algo más parecido a su padre, pero sin ser pervertido. Por último, Ryoma, todo lo contrario a sus parientes, chico poco sociable, nada hablador y muchas de las veces es bastante frío y dice cosas algo hirientes. Aunque aquello último ya no lo hacía.

Deseaba traspasar la capa de hielo, romperla y comprender a Echizen Ryoma. Lo mismo que ella tiene su barrera, esta siendo destruida poco a poco.

_**Piensa en cosas que te gusten y así, al dormirte, seguirás soñando con aquello que tanto te gusta.**_

Aún le faltaba algo, algo que dejó pasar. Pensando que él no la recordaría por el hecho de haber pasado cuatro años. ¿De verdad es así? Se sentía mal por haberlo olvidado, su rostro, pero había conservado su cálida sonrisa que de vez en cuando veía en sueños. Ahora, actualmente, toda la imagen de aquella persona permanecía en su mente, su pelo, ojos, sonrisa… Alguien bastante vivaz e hiperactiva.

_**O sino, yo estaré allí para ahuyentar a los malos del sueño.**_

Con una simple palabra, alguna frase, mostraba tranquilidad, haciendo que aquel que permanece a su lado en ese instante, lo acompañe en ese sentimiento.

Antes de irse, volteó hacia la entrada, quienes les despedían Nanako, Nanjiroh, Ryoga y… aunque no lo se lo esperaban, Ryoma. Rinko estaba hablando con Sumire, Sakuno les hizo una reverencia, dando las gracias por haberla invitado. Luego, miró a Ryoma quien la miraba de reojo, ella le sonrió y, de su bolsa sacó un papel en forro, así tendiéndoselo al chico. Ryoma lo cogió confundido, miró por encima y abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Era un dibujo de una chica de trenzas, sonriéndole tiernamente. Y, en una esquina del mismo dibujo, había algo escrito.

_**No hagas que lo olvide. Por que no lo consigo, además, bien pensado no quiero hacerlo.**_

_**Lo llevaré siempre conmigo. Ganbatte, Ryoma-kun.**_

Levantó rápidamente la mirada, donde las dos mujeres se largaban del sitio. Observaba con perplejidad lo escrito por Sakuno en el dibujo, luego miró a la dueña quien marchaba felizmente junto a su abuela.

_No quiero olvidarlo._

Esa chica cada vez le parecía más extraña. No lograba entenderla. Si al principio lo evitaba por haberla besado, luego lo veía como uno de aquellos chicos que se metían con ella. Ahora, repentinamente, decía que, aquello no lograba olvidarlo y que así era mejor.

¿Por qué…?

-Ryuzaki no baka…-

_Continuará… _

* * *

_ Hum, como dije Sakuno no lo dejará en el aire u.u En fin x3_

**Capítulo 19: **_**¿Rendirse es la mejor opción?; **_Hay una feria tradicional de tres días y Ryoga quiere acudir el primero, intentando que Ryoma vaya con él (cosa que le costará). Momentos divertidos y relajantes para Sakuno, pero, hay algo que vio y la ha asustado. ¿Qué habrá sido como para hacerla huir de aquella manera?

_Bueno, gracias por los reviews! Espero leeros en este x3 _

_Un saludo._


	19. ¿Rendirse es la mejor opción?

_¡Buenas! Ya dejo capítulo por fin xDD me salió más largo, parece o.o_

_Nos leemos abajo :) _

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 19: '¿Rendirse es la mejor opción?'**

Por más extraño que sonase, no apareció en toda la noche en su habitación, dejándolo tranquilo, haciendo posible que conciliase el sueño. Pensó que estaría cansado y que por eso no se habría presentado, pero, a la mañana siguiente quien siempre lo despertaba, haciendo que cayera de la cama, no apareció. Su prima Nanako se había encargado de ello, se preparó, duchándose y, tras vestirse, bajó hasta el comedor de la casa, donde sus progenitores lo esperaban para el desayuno.

Miró por toda la sala, pero no lo encontró y se extrañó demasiado. Aquella extrañeza de la noche, el que no irrumpiera su habitación para molestarlo, el hecho de no ser despertado de la manera más _agradable_y no encontrarse con el susodicho en el comedor con todos los demás.

Su prima indicó que aún permanecía en su habitación, que aún no había salido. Supuso que se quedaría jugando a la consola demasiado rato en la noche, debido a un nuevo juego que compró hace poco. Así le faltaban las horas de sueño.

Ryoma ocupó sitio para tomar su desayuno, al ver que no se trataba de comida japonesa, hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero optó por terminárselo por su bien. Su madre, con aquella mirada dominante y la de su padre mostraba compasión.

Una vez terminado, llevó sus platos hacia la cocina, entregándoselos a su prima.

-Me voy ya- Anunció acomodándose una chaqueta negra, estando él en la entrada. –Hasta más tarde- Concluyó tras haberse colocado bien los zapatos e incorporarse.

-Ten cuidado- Le respondió su madre asomándose desde la salita, Ryoma levantó una mano, agitándola mientras abría la puerta.

-Hai, hai-

Los pasos del chico fueron observados por una mirada gatuna, aún mayor que la del muchacho. Lo miraba desde su ventana, entre abierta, captando de que se alejara aún más de la vivienda, una vez desaparecido de su vista, sonrió presumidamente, a la vez que se incorporaba de la cama, donde estaba de rodillas observando a su hermano menor, para acercarse en busca de unas llaves y salir de su habitación.

Bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, rechazó educadamente el desayuno que le ofrecían, excusando de que tenía prisa. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, sin que Ryoma lo viese, y tampoco, aquel chico tan activo.

Se fue directo hacia el garaje, a un lado donde estaba aparcado el coche de su padre, había una moto, la cual cogió para dirigirse hacia el lugar interesado, sin olvidar colocarse el casco, obviamente.

No es que pudiera hacer algo con solo ir a ver a aquella persona, pero sí confirmar ciertas cosas. En la fiesta de Halloween notó que con sus preguntas y algunas afirmaciones, dejó a aquel chico hecho un manojo de nervios. Estaba hecho un lío.

Y sabía de sobras que, al ser tan cercano al chico, sabría demasiadas cosas al tenerlo a la vista.

¿Por qué esforzarse por su hermano pequeño? Él afirmaba que no era sólo por ser su hermano menor, Ryoga sabía que aquella chica, Sakuno, con solo su presencia, siendo tan solo como es, había estado traspasando la fría barrera del menor. Sólo que éste ni se daba cuenta, o mejor dicho, no lo aceptaba. Si algo le molestaba, como era ver a Kintarou hablando animadamente con la chica, actuaba inconscientemente, sin saber por qué lo hacía.

_¿De dónde habrá heredado aquella faceta? Menuda ignorancia tiene encima…_

Se dijo el mayor de ambos hermanos, mientras conducía sobre la moto, dirigiéndose a aquel lugar. Un parque. El día anterior habían acordado verse allí, mientras que su hermano y la chica permanecían ensayando en la habitación del menor.

Aparcó la moto a un lado, junto a otra. A pasos lentos se fue acercando al parque mientras que suavemente se quitaba el casco, dejando libre su rostro y cabello con destellos azulados, el cual sacudió con su mano. Cuando se acercaba más fue notando la presencia de dicha persona sentada en unos bancos del parque, observando distraídamente las palomas que comían del suelo.

El peliplateado volteó a un lado, encontrándose con Ryoga, quien levantó una mano saludando, el chico lo imitó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Se hizo a un lado, indicándole que podía ocupar sitio a su lado, Ryoga obedeció, permaneciendo unos segundos en silencio.

Shiraishi se apoyó en sus rodillas, mirando aún hacia las palomas. –Es la primera vez que me lo encuentro así¿sabes?- Comenzó el peliplateado ante una mirada atenta de Ryoga. –Kin-chan siempre ha sido demasiado despreocupado, viviendo la vida al máximo. Nunca lo he visto así de… dudoso, nervioso por una cosa que no sea su trabajo-

Se levantó lentamente, esta vez observando la fuente mientras metía ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

-Me dijo que, tras tus preguntas, se sintió cada vez más confuso. Comenzando a recordar los momentos vividos con ella y aseguró que eran muy agradables- Prosiguió dando la espalda a Echizen quien permanecía sentado, escuchando. –Finalmente aceptó de que Ryuzaki-chan le gustase. Sí, definitivamente aceptó y abrió los ojos- Volteó de lado finalmente con una media sonrisa, observando al mayor de los Echizen. Ryoga sonrió cerrando sus ojos, para luego mirarlo nuevamente con decisión.

-Será la edad, diríamos- Continuó Ryoga. –Chibi-suke está igual o peor. No lo sé. Pero ha habido unos días en los que se ha visto demasiado distante, e incluso lo he visto avergonzado- Emitió una risa sarcástica. -¡Eso sí que es novedad¡Chibi-suke avergonzado¿Quién no desearía verlo de aquella manera?- Shiraishi le acompañó, sonriendo divertido.

Ryoga se rascó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Pero, desgraciadamente, él aún no ha admitido nada-

-Ya veo- Shiraishi se colocó de cuclillas, hacia unas palomas que comían cerca suyo. –Pero es la opinión de Ryuzaki-chan la que cuenta- Ryoga asintió en silencio, el peliplateado sacó su mano izquierda del bolsillo, acercándola lentamente hacia una paloma de color blanca, pero las alas eran grises.

_Actuaré como siempre, Shiraishi._

Recordó el mencionado lo dicho por el pelirrojo el día anterior. Seguidamente, se incorporó con aquella paloma posada en su mano.

_No voy a cambiar por el simple hecho de que me guste ella._

_Además…_

Alzó la mirada al cielo, alzando su brazo teniendo aún el ave en él.

_Es mejor ser uno mismo¿no?_

Cerró los ojos, sonriendo complacido por aquellas palabras de aquel chico. Giró su atención en Ryoga quien seguía sentado en el banco. A continuación, el viento se levantó, ondeando y haciendo volar un pequeño papel que se pegó contra el rostro de Ryoga.

Maldijo por lo bajo y agarró el papel mirando con indiferencia, parpadeó varias veces. Una gran sonrisa arrogante se asomó en sus labios.

-¿Qué ocurre Echizen?- Preguntó Shiraishi observando aún a la paloma que posaba en su mano.

-Oi, qué oportuno- El chico ante él arqueó una ceja mirándole interrogante. Ryoga le mostró el papel y el peliplateado observó.

-Vaya, vaya…- Murmuró interesado. –Es como una especie de feria¿no?- Ryoga asintió con la cabeza. –A Kin-chan le encantará ir-

-No sé, no sé…- Ryoga se rascó preocupado su mejilla derecha. –Es fácil invitar a todos, pero, Chibi-suke odia las aglomeraciones-

Kuranosuke alzó su mano y, con un leve movimiento hizo que aquella ave ascendiera en un vuelo, lo cual observaba con envidia, lo libres que eran.

-Sólo queda esperar qué pasará…- Concluyó el peliplateado, enviando una sonrisa cómplice al mayor de los Echizen.

----

Debido al gran alboroto producido por aquella chica, la cual se había vuelto bastante ruidosa, gritando a cualquier cosa, sus compañeras tuvieran que taparse los oídos si no querían que sus tímpanos fuesen dañados. En el momento del almuerzo, estuvo hablando de sus propios problemas, estaba furiosa, contando con una _melodiosa_ voz.

Las demás asentían y escuchaban nerviosamente, para no hacerla enfadar más de lo que estaba, menos una, que se dedicaba a leer un libro mientras tenía los auriculares puestos, escuchando música clásica. Cabe decir que lo tenía a todo volumen para no escuchar aquellas quejas.

Tomoka, en vez de zamparse tranquilamente su almuerzo, estaba que lo manoseaba y destrozaba por el mal humor. Nuevamente era Horio Satoshi el causante de todo aquello, Sakuno, aunque viese que su amiga lo maldijera cada dos por tres, si se enfada demasiado con él, era por que le gustaba. Aunque Osakada negaba en redondo. Y mejor no decirle lo que pensaba al respecto, era demasiado joven para perder su vida tontamente.

Otra de ellas que no echaba mucho caso era Kurumi, también escuchando música, pero con una mirada bastante seria, llevaba consigo un pequeño cuaderno con un bolígrafo. Narumi se preguntaba qué estaría pensando su hermana, de hace días que se encuentra bastante concentrada en algo que no tiene nada que ver con las clases, aunque le ha preguntado bastantes veces qué le pasaba, ella la evadía, diciendo que estaba perfectamente y que no se preocupara.

Miyazawa paró el cd y cerró su libro, notando que Tomoka aún no callaba. Suspiró desganada y la miró seriamente.

-Osakada…- Llamó de manera autoritaria. -¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así, gritando¿Tienes pensado dejarnos sordas a todas?- Tomoka frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, Karin siempre decía todo sin rodeos. –El problema está en Horio Satoshi, siempre cuando vienes de muy mal humor se debe a él¿sabes porqué?-

-Porque es un estúpido- Contestó recordando al muchacho y colocándose roja de ira. Karin ladeó la cabeza.

-Respuesta incorrecta. Acabemos con esto- Prosiguió Miyazawa apartándose un mechón de pelo. –Él te hace rabiar, tú le criticas todo el tiempo. Os molestáis mutuamente- Osakada la miró de reojo, esperando que Karin terminase. –En otras palabras, queréis llamaros la atención, por que os gustáis¿lo captas?-

-¡Yo…!- Calló al instante en el que contempló la mirada gélida de Karin, imposible negar a aquellos ojos. –Ah… ¡Mou…!-

Sakuno y Narumi asintieron ante la teoría de Karin, Tomoka comenzó a ruborizarse pero, ésta vez de vergüenza, seguidamente suspiró resignada.

Narumi al recordar algo, sacó rápidamente del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño papel, mostrándolo a sus compañeras, recomendó a Tomoka que invitase a Horio a ese lugar, podrían hablar de lo sucedido y aclarar sus ideas entre ellos. Sakuno se acercó y observó el papel, anunciaba sobre una feria que se daría entre los próximos dos días, contando tres con aquel día.

Kurumi miró de reojo y agrandó sus ojos, se acercó rápidamente arrebatándole el papel a su hermana, observando el contenido.

-Una feria tradicional…- Murmuró Kurumi leyendo. -¡Genial!-

-¿Vas a ir, Kurumi?- Ésta asintió a su hermana, Narumi sonrió y decidió ir ella también. –Creo que aún tenemos aquellos kimonos del año pasado, nos irá bien-

-A mí no me interesa- Comentó Karin apoyando su mejilla en su mano. –Eso es…-

-¿Por qué no Karin?- Intervino Sakuno interrumpiéndola. -¡Yo quiero ir¡Vayamos juntas!-

La morena observó a Sakuno con desgana.

-Seguro que tienes por ahí un kimono precioso para ponerte- Concluyó la castaña sonriendo.

-Tengo uno… negro- Respondió pensativa.

Todas al escuchar, sonrieron nerviosamente. Ese día se vería a una especie de geisha… gótica. Al estar todo claro, acordaron ir aquella noche, ya que, al ser viernes, tendrían todo un fin de semana y, a los ensayos podría ir a la tarde. Nada más salir aquel día del estudio, Sakuno y Karin se marcharían a cambiarse y luego, hacia la feria.

----

Nuevamente metiendo las narices donde nadie le llaman, decidiendo si debería ir o no. Había salido del estudio, dirigiéndose hacia su casa tranquilamente, con pensamiento de cenar, ducharse e irse a dormir. Pensando que le ocurriría algo a su hermano mayor al no verlo en toda la noche y por la mañana, ahora sabía qué planeaba. ¿No sabía que odiaba los lugares con demasiada gente¡Y encima en una feria era horroroso!

Le tendió un kimono masculino sobre la cama, dispuesto a que su hermano menor se lo pusiera para que le acompañase a aquella feria. Pero él se negaba.

-Aquella vez te hice caso para ir a la fiesta de Halloween, pero ya no más, Aniki…- Comentó el menor bastante molesto, sentado cerca de la cabecera de la cama.

-Aún tengo aquel tema que concierne a nuestra queridísima madre¿recuerdas?- Ryoma bufó, luego lo miró arrogantemente.

-Oyaji fue el principal culpable, que lo pillé bastante… desesperado en arreglarlo- Explicaba Ryoma, sonriendo de manera presumida ante un desconcertado Ryoga. –Por lo que, cuando yo lo toqué, estaba ya así-

Ryoga chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, sabía que su padre era el que había estropeado la motocicleta de Rinko, pero, viendo a Ryoma junto a él, creyendo que había sido el culpable. Por lo que pensó que podría sacar provecho sabiendo lo cabezota que era al aceptar alguna petición. Se rascó la cabeza exasperado, no sabía qué hacer, Shiraishi le había comunicado que Kintarou iría encantado, le encantaba ir a esa clase de sitios. Encima, cuando llamó a la castaña para verificar si iría, le contestó afirmativamente. ¿Ahora qué?

_Si Chibi-suke no va…_

-¡Haz lo que te dé la gana, Chibi-suke!- Ryoga se acercó hacia la puerta y giró por última vez hacia su hermano. –Pero te digo que te vas a arrepentir, te lo advierto-

Dicho esto, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él, dejando a Ryoma desorientado. Se quedó buen rato observando la puerta cerrada, analizando cada palabra por Ryoga. ¿Que se va a arrepentir¿De qué?

Su mirada se desvió hacia el otro extremo de su cama, donde yacía aquel kimono que le entregó su hermano. Era de un grisáceo oscuro, con unos adornos poco llamativos de un amarillo apagado. Arqueó una ceja mirándolo fijamente, reconocía que el kimono era decente, con ninguna cursilería, recordando los anteriores, cuando tenía unos doce años. Con dibujitos de gatitos o pececitos. Se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo náuseas nada más recordar.

-Huum…- Murmuró, volviendo a mirar el kimono. –Mada… mada… dane-

Susurró levantándose para coger el kimono, y, aunque fuera extraño, ponérselo. Tenía curiosidad, eso es todo.

-Por una vez…-

----

Grandes adornos, la mayoría sirviendo para iluminar toda la feria. Bastantes puestos, de comida, juegos y para comprar souvenir. Había muchas familias acompañados con sus hijos más pequeños, pasando por las zonas de juegos, parejas, en las que el varón intentaba lucirse en tiro al blanco, para poder conseguir algún obsequio para su pareja.

De brazos cruzados y algo molesto por la actitud de su hermano, se dirigía hacia allí, para encontrarse con Shiraishi y cierto pelirrojo, sin descontar la llegada de la castaña. Era imprescindible. El kimono que portaba el mayor de los Echizen era parecido al de Ryoma, pero de un color azul marino, bastante oscuro. De entrada a la feria, pudo divisar a Momo y Ann en un puesto, el ojivioleta intentaba conseguirle a la castaña un pequeño globo de colores con un diminuto gancho. Ryoga rió por lo bajo al ver los demasiados intentos para conseguirle uno a Ann, pero tal parece que es algo complicado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Momoshiro?- Se acercó Ryoga observando las chapuzas del moreno. El chico gruñó y negó con la cabeza, bastante concentrado en su tarea.

-Llevas cinco intentos, Momoshiro-kun- Comentó Ann ladeando la cabeza. –No importa si no lo consigues, vamos a otro sitio-

-¡Ni hablar, de aquí no me muevo hasta conseguir uno de estos!- Exclamó molesto.

El señor encargado de ese puesto sonreía nerviosamente ante el malhumor del joven, no era el único que se enfadaba con los globos de colores, echando siempre alguna maldición de por medio. Momoshiro notó una presencia a su lado, seguidamente, pedía unos ganchos para poder intentar coger algún globo. Vio que alzaba su mano, aguantándose la larga manga del kimono, dispuesto a coger uno de color rojizo y blanco, con pequeños dibujos de peces. Enganchó fácilmente, alzándolo lentamente.

-¡Vaya, a la primera!- Escuchó una voz femenina, el dueño sonrió y felicitó.

Momoshiro arqueó una ceja y miró a su lado, el joven que seguía con el globo en su mano, de cuclillas junto a él.

-¿Eh?- Emitió el moreno incrédulo. El chico rió levemente.

-Qué suerte- Dijo él, incorporándose y entregándole el globo a la chica junto a él.

-¿Fuji-sempai?- El castaño volteó hacia él y abrió sus ojos misteriosamente.

-Buenas, Momo- Saludó el chico volviendo a sonreír, Kurumi estaba a su lado. -¿Cómo lo llevas?-

-¡Argh, dejadme en paz!-

Ann les dijo que podían ir a dar una vuelta, ella se quedaría junto a Momo hasta que consiguiera un globo o se hartara, era demasiado tozudo. Entre risas, Ryoga fue junto a Fuji y Kurumi, la cual iba bastante feliz con su globo de colores mirándolo con un gran brillo en los ojos, se pasearon por el lugar intentando dar con los demás. Pudieron divisar a lo lejos, a Shiraishi junto con Kintarou, el cual disponía de unos dardos, lanzando con cuidado a la diana. El pobre no daba ni una, encima había veces que casi le saltaba un ojo al dependiente, por lo que se alejaba un poco de las dianas por precaución.

Al terminar bufó molesto, no había conseguido nada, luego al girar hacia atrás, sus ojos brillaron en intensidad. Shiraishi le siguió la mirada, seguidamente tragó saliva y se maldijo. En cuanto el pelirrojo se había lanzado para ir inmediatamente, Kuranosuke pilló a tiempo desde el cuello del kimono rojizo que portaba Kintarou.

-De eso nada Kin-chan- Regañó el mayor colocándolo a su lado.

-¡Pero Shiraishi, déjame probar!- Kuranosuke ladeó la cabeza, negando. -¡¿Por qué?!-

-No quiero muertes, Kin-chan…- Murmuró él llevándose una mano hacia la manga del kimono de su mano derecha. –Si casi te cargas a un hombre con un simple dardo, ni me imagino lo que puedes llegar a hacer con una escopeta-

Ryoga, Fuji y Kurumi habían llegado justo a tiempo, escuchando aquella conversación. Ryoga se rascó su mejilla derecha al escucharlo, Kurumi se agarró más al kimono de Fuji y éste, sonrió divertido. Kintarou saludó con la mano sonriendo, Shiraishi inclinó su cabeza, pero, el pelirrojo siguió espetándole de que quería probar aquel juego. A Kuranosuke se le cambió el semblante, lo miró seriamente, hundiendo más su mano en la manga derecha, Kintarou al verlo, retrocedió unos pasos asustado.

-E-eso…- Shiraishi levantó el mentón, con superioridad. –Shiraishi…-

-Kintarou…- Nombró maquiavélicamente, casi sacando algo de la manga. –Sé bueno, Kin-chan…-

Lo siguiente que lograron captar del pelirrojo fueron súplicas hacia el mayor peliplateado, quien lo miraba con reproche. Tal parece que era el único que podía hacer razonar a Kintarou. Fuji, ante eso, sonrió aún más, divertido de lo ocurrido.

Al ver que el pelirrojo lo dejaba estar, obedeciéndole, cedió ante su amenaza, mirando a los recién llegados mostrándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Buenas, Shiraishi- Se acercó Ryoga hacia el chico, mientras miraba a Kintarou rascándose la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado. -¿Sois los primeros?-

-Ni idea- Contestó, mirando a los otros dos a su lado, más a la joven violácea. –Y tú eras…-

-Ijuiin Kurumi- Recordó la muchacha haciendo una reverencia, luego se fijó más en Kintarou y se dirigió a él. -¿Eras amigo de Sakuno-san, verdad? Mi hermana junto con Miyazawa-san deben de estar con ella-

Touyama la miró, parpadeando varias veces y sonrió torpemente, mirando el suelo. Kurumi no supo por qué de esa reacción, pero al parecer dos del grupo sabían perfectamente de lo que ocurría.

Shiraishi suspiró y miró al cielo.

_¿De verdad serás tú mismo, Kin-chan?_

----

Podría aguantar, no es tan difícil permanecer en un lugar como aquel. No importa que algunas personas miren descaradamente mientras intenta encontrar lo que interesaba, podría ignorarlas, pero, los murmullos y comentarios hacia él lo hacían ponerse incómodo, no nervioso. Podría aguantar… ¿verdad?

Miró de reojo a un grupo de chicas con kimonos, las cuales cuchicheaban entre ellas con un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Al percatarse de que eran observadas por él, suspiraron sonoramente seguidos de unos pequeños gritos.

Una vena palpitante resaltaba en la sien, la cual masajeó intentando calmarse.

_Mujeres estúpidas…_

Se dijo mientras intentaba ignorarlas, siguiendo su camino para encontrarse con su hermano o con alguien conocido. Ya que había llegado a la feria, no iba darse la vuelta y volver, no iba a darlo todo en vano.

Cuando volvió a mirar, pero a su lado contrario, se encontró con otro grupo, pero eran mujeres más maduritas, cercanos a los treinta. Murmuraban y señalaban hacia él, mas descaradas que el grupo anterior. Ah… ¿Pero él se daría cuenta de las opiniones… masculinas? Porque sí, las había, pocos, pero las había.

Ryoma comenzó a acelerar el paso, sólo mirando hacia delante, intentando no verse las caras con alguno de aquellos grupos.

_La culpa la tiene Ryoga, la culpa la tiene Ryoga, la culpa la tiene Ryoga, la culpa la tiene Ryoga…_

Repetía una y otra vez para él con un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo.

Ralentizó un poco al escuchar unas voces conocidas, o mejor dicho una voz, entre leves risas y nombramientos entre compañeras. Giró levemente el rostro, concretamente hacia un puesto de _takoyaki_, tragó saliva al ver de quiénes se trataban, en especial por una de ellas.

Apartó la mirada rápidamente, no tiene porqué acercarse, no era asunto suyo el ir allí donde ellas, preguntar cómo están (cosa que no haría) y sentarse a comer "amistosamente". Nah… Él estaba ahí porque su hermano le pidió o más bien le dejó con la consciencia intranquila y además, despejarse un poco, de todo trabajo y tragarse frases de aquella endemoniada obra.

Cuando por fin decidió marcharse, alguien le llamó la atención, haciendo voltear al peliverde nuevamente hacia el puesto de _takoyaki_. Una mujer de cabello enteramente negro bastante oscuro como su kimono, el cual podía captar algunos pequeños dibujos de unas aves, las palomas, lo miraba apoyada a la barandilla de la barra del puesto, con su mejilla apoyada en su mano. Sonreía maliciosamente.

Ryoma arqueó una ceja interrogativo ante aquella mirada. Seguidamente, Sakuno sonreía hacia él, pero tímidamente.

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- Insinuó Karin estando en aquella misma posición. -¿A qué esperas parar acercarte¿Piensas que mordemos o qué?-

Ante tantas preguntas y encima, poco amables, se hartó y se acercó a paso lento pero alertado. Esa mujer pagaría por aquellos tonos en el que le hablaba. ¿Qué pretendía?

Obviamente que al llegar, no se colocó junto a Miyazawa, dio gracias a que estaba al otro lado, seguida de Narumi y, por último, Sakuno. Por lo que optó por sentarse a su lado, sin mirar a las chicas presentes.

-Buenas…- Murmuró mirando la barra, saludando a la castaña junto a él. Ésta se sobresaltó y sonrió.

-Bu-buenas, Ryoma-kun-

Sakuno portaba de un kimono rosado, con tonos del mismo color pero distintos niveles, fuertes y claros. Al final del kimono llevaba pequeños dibujos de pétalos de flor de _sakura_. Su cabello estaba recogido por una gran horquilla rosada, también con pétalos de aquella flor, pero, dejaba dos gordos mechones cayendo casi hacia sus hombros, les había hecho unas trenzas. El kimono de Narumi era azul turquesa, con unos adornos de rayas de colores.

Sí, Ryoma pensó que los kimonos hacían grandes milagros, pero claro, aquello no lo iba a decir jamás.

En un momento ya había pedido unos _takoyaki_ para él, ya que había ido a aquella feria, qué menos que aprovechar, atiborrándose de comida. Es lo único bueno que veía de todo aquello. Narumi volteó un poco, observando el ambiente del lugar, en uno de los puestos de juego, de tiro al blanco concretamente, pudo divisar y reconocer a dos figuras que le sonaban. Karin le siguió la mirada algo desganada, seguidamente murmuró al reconocerlas.

-¿Ya estamos?- Comenzó la morena suspirando. -¿No se cansará de él?-

Echizen, tras recibir su ración de _takoyaki_ y llevarse uno a la boca volteó, fijando su mirada en lo que tanto observaban aquellas chicas. Parpadeó varias veces, observando aquella especie de "enfrentamiento". Ante una aprobación de ellas, el acercarse hacia allí, cedió por ir a acompañarlas. Total, no tenía nada que hacer.

Ambos jóvenes que portaban de aquellas escopetas, se encontraban demasiado concentrados en su blanco, como si sus vidas estuvieran en juego. Ryoma miró a su sempai, pensando que fue todo culpa del otro, el cual siempre lo buscaba para competir en cualquier cosa. Lo compadeció.

-¡Ryoma-san!- El chico casi se atraganta al escuchar aquella voz, ante unos golpecitos de la misma en su espalda, alzó la mirada a verla. -¿Estás bien?-

-¿Nanako…?- Articuló él al ver a su prima en aquella feria. -¿Qué…?-

¿No podía estar su prima en aquella feria¿Acaso no era libre de ir a donde quisiera?

Observó detenidamente como su prima hablaba con Sakuno y las demás chicas, presentándose ante las que aún desconocía. Nanako había avisado de que saldría, pero no dijo donde y para qué. O al menos él no se había enterado de nada.

-¿De dónde han salido estos chicos?- Se preguntó el dependiente de aquel puesto, observando con asombro a aquellos chicos.

Karin miró maliciosamente a uno de ellos y se acercó lentamente, por detrás. Se aclaró la garganta silenciosamente y se preparó.

_**Hoy caerás tú también…**_

Emitió con voz tenebrosa y macabra, haciendo que el susodicho diera un respingo desconcentrándose del objetivo, el cual falló por inercia.

Al mirar rápidamente a su lado, observando a la causante de que perdiera por una estupidez frunció notablemente el ceño.

-¡Por Dios, Karin!- Espetó masajeándose la sien, molesto. -¡Lo tenía todo controlado, vas y me lo echas a perder todo!-

-Ha sido un placer- Contestó maliciosamente. El chico del lunar la miró con reproche.

El dueño les felicitó por tan buena puntería, ambos ganadores, pero, habían quedado entre ellos, que quien fallara una sola vez perdía el duelo. Por lo que, por culpa de Miyazawa, Atobe Keigo había perdido contra Tezuka Kunimitsu. Se las pagaría, y bien.

Le entregaron un peluche de un conejo bastante adorable a Tezuka, el cual cogió con desconfianza, mirando el muñeco. ¿Para qué quería él una cursilería como aquella?

A Atobe, antes de que el hombre le entregara su obsequio, Karin hizo gesto de que parase, eligiendo ella uno bastante peculiar. Era un peluche de _Jack Skellington_, personaje principal de _Pesadillas antes de Navidad_.

-Oi¿porqué tanta libertad en elegir el premio?- Protestó Atobe.

-Por que tú de todas formas no tenías pensado permanecer por mucho rato sea el peluche que sea que te dieran- Respondió ella con indiferencia cogiendo el peluche. –Además que siempre he querido hacerme con uno de estos- Concluyó para dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia las demás.

-Aún me pregunto qué hago contratando a esta chica como parte del reparto de la obra…- Susurró Atobe masajeándose la cabeza exasperado.

Kunimitsu aún seguía observando aquel _endemoniado_ peluche como premio. Si hubiera sabido que todos los premios que había disponibles eran como ese no hubiera jugado, para nada. Se volteó lentamente, buscando algo o alguien en donde dejarlo… Para siempre. Observó a la joven Ryuzaki, hablando tímidamente o intentando mantener alguna conversación con Echizen, el cual solo se preocupaba en devorar sus adorados_takoyakis_. A un lado, se encontró con una mirada azulada, la cual le sonreía amablemente. No se acordaba de aquella compañía, se la había encontrado a pocos minutos de llegar a aquella feria y, al estar sola y por que ella quiso, se vio andando junto a la peliazul, escuchando otras de sus tantas charlas que ya no recuerda.

Miró el peluche en sus manos y luego a ella. Seguidamente se lo tendió sin ninguna expresión.

Nanako lo miró curiosa y luego al castaño.

-Si lo quieres, cógelo- Pronunció Tezuka. –Yo no lo quiero para nada-

-¡Vaya, gracias!- Agradeció la peliazul cogiendo el conejito. -¡Es adorable!-

El chico ajustó sus lentes apartando la mirada. Ryoma observó todo aquello y arqueó una ceja, primero a su prima, luego a Tezuka ante aquella situación. ¿Tezuka regalando algo a una chica? Bufó, descartando lo que sería, supuso que no quería quedarse con aquel peluche tan cursi y se lo habría dado a ella, como tal se lo podría haber entregado a cualquier otra con tal de deshacerse de él. Al menos eso haría él.

Cuando llevó, sin mirar, una mano hacia su pequeña bandeja de_takoyakis_ notó que el último que quedaba ya no estaba. Miró levantando una ceja confundido, hasta que al escuchar cierta voz detrás suya, hizo que volteara molesto, observando al mayor de los Echizen engulléndose su última ración.

-Aniki…- Murmuró el menor con molestia, Ryoga sonrió presumido.

Con cara de "Al final te has dejado llevar", estaba bastante triunfante al verle ahí. Encima con cierta persona que deseaba encontrar. Sakuno al ver a Ryoga se inclinó, saludándole mientras le sonreía, el chico agitó su mano amistosamente. La castaña preguntó por los demás y Ryoga explicó el paradero de cada uno, sobre Ann y Momoshiro que no sabía nada de ellos desde que llegó a la feria, Fuji y Kurumi se fueron por su propio camino, el castaño le había propuesto ir a algún lado a la chica. Sobre Shiraishi y Kintarou, se habían dispersado (los dos iban juntos) de Ryoga, para buscar a Sakuno y las demás.

-¡Buenas, Karin-san!- Saludó alegremente Ryoga alzando su mano. Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, seguidamente lo ignoró.

Miyazawa llevaba aquel peluche sobresaliéndole de la manga del kimono, mientras comía _takoyakis_ gustosamente. Cuando se llevaba uno hasta su boca, alguien le apartó la mano, llevando una bolita hasta su boca.

-Arigatou,_Karin-chan_- Mirada gélida por parte de la morena.

-Ya me estás comprando otra ración- Declaró la joven cortante. Ryoga rió.

-Se está retrasando Shiraishi-sempai y Kintarou-kun…- Murmuró Sakuno mirando a todos lados.

Ryoma bufó y, viendo que ya no le quedaban _takoyakis_ gruñó molesto.

_La culpa la tiene Ryoga…, la culpa la tiene Ryoga…_

-Oh, vaya, hablando de ellos…- Ryoga alzó la mirada hacia el frente, notando las siluetas de aquellos jóvenes que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Shiraishi alzó una mano saludando, mientras que el pelirrojo alzaba las dos, agitándolas con rapidez mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Ryoma los observaba con indiferencia, mientras movía con lentitud un palillo de los _takoyakis_ en su boca, jugando con él.

Lo que vio no supo cómo interpretarlo. Touyama, al acercarse por fin, notó que entre ellos se encontraba Sakuno, por lo que el pelirrojo se rascó torpemente la cabeza, mientras sonreía sin mirarla. Cuando poco a poco ha ido entablando alguna conversación con ella, ya se iba comportando como es realmente. Lo que se preguntaba el peliverde ahora es el por qué Kintarou, siendo tan hiperactivo y que, su modo de saludo hacia los demás es bastante peculiar y parecido al de Kikumaru Eiji. Le pareció que se había avergonzado por unos momentos al verla y aquello, le extrañaba.

Narumi quería encontrarse nuevamente con su hermana, como Ryoga sabía más o menos por donde se habían largado se ofreció indicar el camino, junto con Karin, que iba demasiado entretenida comiendo _takoyakis_, comprados a obligación por Ryoga por comerse los suyos. Shiraishi decidió ir también, para pasar el rato y dar una vuelta, Tezuka se fue hace rato, seguido de Nanako, la cual se había despedido con una sonrisa del resto, especialmente de su primo. Con lo que respecta a Atobe, se había largado por otro camino, tal parece algunos compañeros lo esperaban.

Ryoma pasó de ir, Kintarou decidió quedarse igualmente y Sakuno, al verlos ahí, decidió quedarse con ellos para que no estuvieran solos y aburridos. Aunque ella pensaba qué haría para dar buen ambiente.

El silencio entre ellos reinó, Ryoma de brazos cruzados mientras movía con su boca aquel palito de los _takoyakis_, Kintarou se rascaba detrás de la cabeza mientras observaba el suelo y, Sakuno, los observaba a cada uno, sin saber qué hacer. Fue fijar su mirada en un puesto de la feria. Peces de colores. Sakuno sonrió y se acercó hasta el puesto, agachándose para ver los pececitos. Ryoma y Kintarou, al no ver a la castaña la buscaron con la mirada, encontrándola en aquel puesto, por lo que se acercaron.

-¡Uah¡Peces de colores!- Exclamó Kintarou agachándose a su lado. Sakuno le sonrió asintiendo. -¿Quieres?- Ella asintió, ese era su intención, por lo menos tenerlos entretenidos. -¡Koshimae, vamos, intentémoslo!-

-Psché…- Suspiró, mirándole desde arriba. -¿Por qué yo? Contigo te basta-

Kintarou asomó una sonrisita pícara, burlona, alertando al peliverde.

-¿Qué pasa Koshimae…?- Preguntó con un tono provocador. -¿No te sientes capaz de…?-

Antes de que terminara la frase se había agachado a la altura de ellos, mirando seriamente los peces de colores. Sakuno rió levemente, sabiendo que odiaba que lo trataran como un inútil. Enseguida ya estaban pidiendo unas pequeñas redes, el dependiente avisó que eran muy endebles, que tuvieran que hacerlo rápidamente antes de que se rompa la red.

Y Ryoma no hizo caso, miró frunciendo el ceño un pequeño pez de color entre naranja y rojo, se remangó un poco la manga del kimono y acercó su red.

_Esto es pan comido… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a fallar?_

Se dijo con ironía, seguro de sí mismo de que lo atrapará. Y habló demasiado que, en cuanto levantó la red, no había pez, llevándose la red cerca de sus ojos, viendo un gran agujero en la misma.

Silencio.

-¡Ah, se me ha roto!- Dijo Kintarou chasqueando la lengua, luego miró a Ryoma, quien tenía el rostro escondido, como ensombrecido. -¿Koshimae?-

Esto no quedaría así, la cabezonería de un Echizen no tiene límites.

-Otro- Pidió fríamente, para luego intentarlo de nuevo.

Al cabo de quince minutos ambos jóvenes seguían igual. Ryoma no rendía ante nada y, tal parecía que cada vez tenía un peor humor.

-A-ano…, no hace falta intentarlo tantas veces, sino lo conseguís…, da lo mismo- Pidió ella amablemente, no quería peleas.

-¡De eso nada!- Exclamaron ambos al unísono, pidiendo otras redes. Sakuno suspiró resignada.

Milagrosamente, ante ese último intento, ambos consiguieron un pez de color. El dueño los felicitó ante su empeño y cabezonería, mientras que metía ambos peces en una bolsita con agua, el cual llevaba una pequeña cuerda para poder engancharla en alguna parte del kimono.

-Arigatou- Sakuno agradeció, mirando contenta aquellos peces.

-Ha costado pero lo hemos conseguido- Comentó Kintarou bastante alegre, miró a Ryoma. -¿Ne, Koshimae?-

-Hmph…-

A Ryoma le dio un antojo de _takoyakis_, sí, otro. Así que se alejó un poco yendo al puesto y pedir unos, Kintarou le pidió que trajera unos para él, Echizen aceptó a mala gana, advirtiéndole que luego le diera el dinero de lo que costara la comida.

Echizen se acercó al hombre, pidió tres raciones. La tercera sería para la castaña, aunque ella había dicho que no, por su cara, lo hacía porque le da apuro comer gratis. Sí, pagaría los de ella y luego le haría soltar los de Kintarou, no iba a pagar la comida de un hombre. Mientras esperaba, volteaba de lado, observando a los jóvenes que esperaban por él. Hablando animadamente, Ryoma se rascó la cabeza hastiado, y apartó la mirada.

-Moou, Shiraishi a veces se pasa de cruel¿sabes?- Comentaba el pelirrojo temeroso. –Dios sabrá como serán aquellas artimañas que tiene guardadas bajo la manga…-

Sakuno sonreía nerviosamente ante la inocencia del chico, no se podía imaginar qué cuento le habrá contado Kuranosuke para que Touyama lo creyese… ciegamente. Aunque conociendo al pelirrojo, todo lo que escuchara, por muy increíble que fuera, se lo traga. Mientras escuchaba algunas de aquellas veces en las que era regañado "cruelmente", según Kintarou, ella reía ante las muecas de horror que colocaba el chico, hasta que detrás del chico, un poco a lo lejos en unos puestos vio algo que no le gustó para nada.

Se llevó una mano hasta sus labios, desviando un poco la mirada, intentando ser lo más normal posible ante el pelirrojo. No quería preocupar a nadie.

Por curiosidad volvió a mirar, notando que aquello que le aterraba se acercaba. Y, en ese momento, Kintarou se alejaba un poco mirando un puesto de souvenir, agitando su mano para que ella se acercara, dándole la espalda sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ejemplares. Sakuno no lo miraba, no despegaba la mirada de aquellos…

_**Nunca me los quitaré de encima…**_

Se dijo a sí misma llevándose ambas manos hasta su pecho. Notó que aquellos la observaron sin detenerse, se habían percatado de la presencia de la castaña y que, aparentemente estaba sola. Sonrieron son superioridad, de manera presumida, aterrándola. Aquellas miradas la hacían temblar a cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Qué haría? No quería involucrar a nadie, ni Kintarou ni... Ryoma.

Lo más sensato que pensó, dar media vuelta y marcharse. Desaparecer por esa noche, si se metía entre tanta gente podría librarse, aunque luego tuviera que dar explicaciones por las que se fue sin decir nada. Así pues, rápidamente se volteó y caminó a paso ligero para… huir.

_**Después de tres años, siguen siendo igual… ¿cuándo me dejarán tranquila? Está visto que no puedo darme un respiro…**_

Ellos asomaron una sonrisa más pronunciada mirándose entre ellos y asentir a la vez, acelerando el paso para perseguir a la chica.

Ryoma, después de varios minutos por fin había obtenido las raciones de _takoyakis_ y se dirigió hacia ellos, pero, cuando levantó la mirada intentó dar con Ryuzaki, no la veía. Se fijó en Kintarou que seguía embobado mirando unas… tonterías para opinión de Echizen. Se acercó aún mirando su alrededor y preguntó.

-Ne- Llamó, haciendo que Kintarou volteara un poco observándole. -¿Y Ryuzaki?-

Touyama levantó una ceja confundido y miró detrás del peliverde, intentando dar con la castaña, la cual no vio por ninguna parte.

-¿Eh? Estaba ahí hace un momento, lo juro- Respondió sin entender el pelirrojo señalando el lugar. -¿Adónde habrá ido…? Tal vez al baño-

-Huum…- Emitió el peliverde, entregándole la ración de_takoyakis_ a Kintarou. –Luego me lo pagas…- Advirtió y Kintarou rió en respuesta, asintiendo divertido.

Volteó una vez más mirando por todos lados, pero no había señal de ella, hasta que una persona mayor, viendo todo lo ocurrido, observando la inquietud en el chico se acercó y preguntó.

-¿Buscan a una joven castaña con un precioso kimono rosado?- Intervino el señor mayor, que demostró que estaba al tanto de todo. Ryoma asintió levemente con la cabeza. –Hace un momento, no hace mucho… Cuando el joven pelirrojo a tu lado se alejó para el puesto de souvenir, aquella chica adoptó una expresión de terror… Parecía asustada por algo-

Ryoma parpadeó varias veces. ¿Sakuno asustada¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-Al principio no sabía, pero, cuando la vi marcharse rápidamente, vi a un grupo de cuatro chicos yendo por el mismo camino. No sé si tiene algo que ver, pero también parecía que tuvieran prisa- Explicó el mayor con una mano bajo su mentón.

-¿Sakuno-chan con miedo…?- Articuló el pelirrojo preocupado. -¡Koshimae!-

Echizen permaneció en el sitio, algo aturdido, con la mirada en el suelo. Cuando al fin asimiló los hechos, aunque no supiera si en realidad se hubiese marchado por aquella razón, tendría que ir igualmente a buscarla. Así pues, le dio las raciones de_takoyakis_ al anciano y salió corriendo, bastante apresurado. No quería que sucediera algo que no debiera, si aquellos chicos iban a por ella, tan solo podría pensar que fueran los mismos de aquel estúpido colegio.

-¡Koshimae!- Volvió a gritar el pelirrojo, al momento, le entregó su ración al señor. -¡Para usted¡Gracias por la información!-

Concluyó el pelirrojo mientras corría y se despedía del anciano alzando su mano, agitándola rápidamente.

----

Después de una ardua batalla intentando conseguir un maldito globo de colores, lo había logrado. Un puñetero y globo de varios colores, el cual entregó a su acompañante quien iba muy ensimismada con el obsequio, mirándolo atentamente.

Habían estado andando un buen rato, sin decir nada. Se alejaron del resto sin darse cuenta, o más bien Momoshiro, quien no miraba por donde iba. Ann, al levantar la mirada, sus ojos brillaron de emoción, adelantando al chico de ojos violeta.

Momo la observó sin entender, hasta que, cuando ella estuvo delante de él, dándole la espalda mientras observaba maravillada aquella escena, sonrió. Apreciando aquel bello panorama, cerca de un lago, un poco más alejado de la muchedumbre y sobre todo, de la feria. Había luciérnagas por el lugar, dando aquel brillo tan típico que emitían y, algunas de ellas volaban alrededor de la castaña, haciendo que entre la oscuridad de la noche, aquellas pequeñas luces la hicieran resaltar toques verdosos a su alrededor.

El joven sonrió complacido, embriagado por tal hermosa vista, mientras que la chica sonreía maravillada, alzando su mano para intentar tocar aquellas tentadoras luces. El rostro de Momoshiro se tornó serio, mientras observaba a Ann, recordaba algunos sucesos pasados. Se cruzó de brazos, metiendo ambas manos dentro de las anchas mangas del kimono que portaba.

-¡Momoshiro-kun!- Llamó alegre la menor de los Tachibana volteando a ver a su acompañante. Parpadeó varias veces al verle algo serio, no es su estilo el tener aquel semblante. -¿Momoshiro-kun¿Ocurre algo?-

Momo salió de su ensoñación, sacudiendo su cabeza para apartar algunos pensamientos. Seguidamente la miró a ella, mostrando una media sonrisa, extrañando aún más a Ann, la cual no entendía qué le pasaba al chico. Comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente, sin apartar su mirada, intimidándola poco a poco. Aunque lo último que quería era asustarla.

-¿Qué pasa?- Volvió a preguntar mirando algo aturdida al chico de ojos violeta mientras se acercaba a ella, muy lentamente, aún con sus manos metidas en las mangas del kimono. Ann alzó aquel peluche, el cual llevaba una mirada que hacía mal pensar a los demás, Momo al verlo levantó una ceja.

-¿Todavía tienes ese pervertido peluche?- Preguntó con molestia señalándolo con la barbilla. Ann se aferró más a él. –Y encima de no ser un ser vivo, tiene mucha más suerte que otros…-

-¿Nani?- Articuló Tachibana sin entender, Momo ladeó la cabeza medio riendo.

-Escúchame Ann- El chico suspiró profundamente. –Y esperemos que esta vez no haya nada que me lo impida-

Takeshi se acercó un poco más, alzando su mano izquierda, llevándola hasta la mejilla derecha de la muchacha. Seguidamente apartó unos mechones de su rostro, para luego posarla finalmente en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Takeshi…?- Ann seguidamente se llevó una mano hasta su boca, tapándola. Se había sonrojado bastante. Momoshiro abrió sus ojos sorprendido, luego sonrió divertido.

-¿Perdón?- Emitió con soberbia. –Repítelo-

Tachibana intentó apartar la mirada avergonzada, pero el chico, teniendo su mejilla a su alcance, se lo impedía. Con su otra mano, la alzó y, con un dedo, movió negativamente.

-No, Ann- La chica no tuvo otra que volver a mirarlo, clavando sus ojos en los violetas. –Repítelo- Al ver que ella intentaba desviar sus ojos de los de él, alzó su barbilla obligándola. –Mirándome. No me huyas la mirada-

-Eres un manipulador- Reprochó la joven suspirando pesadamente, pero sonrojándose cada vez más. –Ta… Takeshi…- Susurró suavemente.

Momoshiro mostró una sonrisa satisfactoria, a la vez que rozaba con la yema de sus dedos los labios de ella, levemente. Así pues, se fue inclinando hacia ella, acercando su rostro cada vez más, cuando casi rozan sus narices, la castaña se adelantó a hablar.

-¿No irás a reírte de mí, verdad?- Comentó ella retorciendo el labio, el chico rió levemente.

-¿Eso crees?- Siguió él, llevando su mano derecha por la espalda femenina. –Sé buena chica, Tachibana no imotou…-

-¿¡Pero qué…!?-

Y así, finalmente, con un leve empuje, logró unir sus labios con los femeninos. Primeramente, era una leve caricia, masajeándolos con suavidad. El joven sintió una presión, empujando sus labios, lo que le sorprendió, que la joven Tachibana lo incitara que abriera los suyos. Rió interiormente, mientras que le daba permiso para la intrusión y así él se deleitaba de su interior, la cual pensaba que nadie la hubiera tocado y probado anteriormente. Sólo esperaba eso.

Lentamente, se fue separando de ella, sólo a unos centímetros. Sonrió plácidamente contemplándola, a cada gesto que hacía mientras abría sus ojos levemente. Y más aún cuando al chocar sus miradas, la de ésta se sonrojó suavemente.

-No sabía que supieras hacer eso… Tachi…- Momo fue interrumpido por ella, que tapó su boca con su mano.

-Si ya habías cesado de llamarme así, no vuelvas a empezar¿quieres?- Momo sonrió divertido, apartando su mano lentamente. Se acercó a ella acariciando su nariz con la suya.

-Ya sabes lo que sigue¿verdad?- Susurró él, golpeando su aliento en el rostro de ella, ocasionándole un ligero cosquilleo.

-¿Hmm?-

Momoshiro la volvió a besar, pero más bien fue un roce, sólo presionándolos suavemente, tiernamente. Luego, la miró a los ojos.

-_Aishitteru_, Ann-

Después de todo aquello, sabía que no lo hacía por que sí, pero aún así. Aún así… Escucharlo decir de sus propios labios era lo que realmente anhelaba. Lo había estado esperando desde hace unos años, podría haberse adelantado ella, pero prefería que Momo se armara de valor, siendo como es y que siempre se echara atrás.

Y, finalmente lo confiesa.

Sonrió complacida, sin evitar que unas leves lágrimas se asomaran de sus ojos azulados.

-Oi, oi¿por qué…?-

Ann se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras que repetía una y otra vez lo estúpido que era, por lo que el ojivioleta no comprendía.

-¿Ann…¿Qué pasa?- Ella negó con la cabeza aún estando abrazada a él, con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, y su rostro apoyado en el hombro del chaval, por lo que, al ser tan alto, estaba de cuclillas.

-Ya no importa…- Susurró ella sin moverse. –Arigatou, Takeshi…-

Tachibana retrocedió su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, unos ojos confundidos que la miraban interrogante.

-Y…_Aishitteru_, Takeshi…- Murmuró la castaña, concluyendo todo aquello, besándole nuevamente.

Ya nada importaba ahora, después de unos años esperando a que diera el primer paso, a veces dudando si en realidad le importaba. En esos momentos le quedó todo clarísimo.

Aquellas luciérnagas alumbraban cada parte de ellos, como siendo lo más importante y dando comienzo a una nueva unión.

-¡Ann!- Se quejó el moreno sobándose el brazo.

-¡¿Quién te manda tocarme el trasero?!-

Sí, una unión… algo única. En la que Momoshiro Takeshi tendrá que ser paciente ante todo.

----

Cada vez se desesperaba aún más, mirando cada rincón del lugar, aunque con todo aquel bullicio de gente le era más difícil dar con ella. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido? No pensaba que hubiera pasado tanto rato desde que Kintarou se había despistado un momento. No podía culpar al pelirrojo por todo, sólo pensaba que en cuanto la encontrase ella desearía con todas su fuerzas no haber salido del sitio sin avisar, sin decir por qué. ¿Acaso piensa que no son demasiado buenos, confiables para poder contar con ellos?

Corría sin cesar, formando sus manos en puños, bastante enfadado. Si de verdad aquellos chicos se tratasen de los de su antiguo colegio se les iba a caer el pelo cuando los encontrase.

_**Haré un esfuerzo en confiar en la gente…**_

El chico paró de golpe, hastiado y golpeando furiosamente un poste.

_¡No lo estás intentando siquiera, maldita sea!_

Gruñó, echándose el cabello hacia atrás, exasperado. Levantó la mirada, ideando por dónde dirigirse en ese momento.

Retomando su camino, iba bastante pensativo, el porqué hacía tales cosas a veces que lo dejaban bastante confundido. Se cabreaba interiormente cada vez que la veía hablar animadamente con algún chico, concretamente, desde que Touyama Kintarou llegó. Se abría cada vez más a él.

¿Y porqué no?

Kintarou era un chico amable, abierto, alegre, hiperactivo… Pesado y demasiado empalagoso, esto último pensado por el peliverde. Ryoma era todo lo contrario, era demasiado cerrado y cada vez que abría la boca era para decir alguna palabra hiriente o con arrogancia. Pocas palabras. ¿Por qué no iba ella a interesarse por alguien demasiado atento y cariñoso como lo es Touyama?

Nadie se interesará por él por lo que es en realidad. Una chica como Ryuzaki Sakuno no se fijaría en alguien como él. Sólo esperaba que todo lo que ha hecho por él, no haya sido por compasión, recordando lo sucedido años atrás en el accidente.

_Ryuzaki…_

Susurró deteniendo su paso.

----

Apartados de la muchedumbre, se maldecía interiormente por haberse alejado de la gente. ¿Por qué tuvo que alejarse tanto¿Qué será de ella?

Sus piernas flaqueaban a cada acercamiento de aquellos chicos que reían con diversión. Y uno de ellos, lo reconoció, más le dolía ahora en lo que se había convertido. Pero, a diferencia de los demás, parecía que intentaba cesar el paso de sus compañeros, aunque no les hicieran caso.

-Estás horrible… **Ryuzaki**- Uno de ellos resaltó el apellido con burla, haciendo que ella se tapara el rostro asustada. Los demás rieron por lo bajo al ver la reacción de ella.

-Oi, chicos…, será mejor que la dejéis. ¿Sabéis lo que pasa en estos casos?- Intervino aquel chico, que una vez fue_amigo_ de la castaña hace bastantes años.

-Por eso lo hacemos, es divertido…- Canturreó otro.

Uno de ellos, el que estaba más al alcance, se acercó aún más, quedándose a la misma altura que la muchacha, que por el miedo, sus piernas no le respondieron y quedó sentada en el suelo.

-Menuda sorpresa encontrarte por aquí… Ryuzaki- Rió divertido al ver que la chica sollozaba. –Y más estando sola… Aunque eso siempre lo has estado, no tienes a nadie… ¿verdad¿Quién quisiera estar con _algo_ como tú…?-

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, intentando agarrarla del brazo, sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla, por algo bastante duro. Por el impacto, cayó a unos metros de la chica.

-No está sola- Se escuchó una voz, mientras se sacudía el kimono rojizo. Seguidamente, movió el cuello de lado a lado crujiéndolo, más sus brazos, preparándose para una barrida. –Ahora está rodeada de gente que la quiere muchísimo-

_¿Eh…?_

Sakuno fue levantando la mirada, lentamente al escuchar aquella reconocida voz. Sorprendida, abrió sus ojos por la impresión de verle nuevamente delante suya, dándole la espalda.

-K-Kintarou-kun…- Susurró la chica nerviosa.

Touyama giró un poco la cabeza, mirándola de lado y sonrió.

-¡No te preocupes, Sakuno-chan¡Ahora mismo saco la basura por ti!- Exclamó el pelirrojo ante una sorprendida muchacha.

El chico utilizaba sus sandalias de madera para meter patadas más impactantes, ahí ella contemplaba de que tenía una gran fuerza.

-Como la leyenda…- Susurró para sí la joven.

Nuevamente se estaba repitiendo, estaba siendo protegida por aquel chico pelirrojo y despreocupado.

¿Qué podría hacer ella? No quería involucrar a ninguno de ellos y ya lo había hecho Kintarou. Pero claro… ¿qué podría hacer una sola chica contra cuatro o cinco chicos? Sino es echarles cara aunque pierdas… por lo menos habrás hecho el intento.

Fue bajando la mirada lentamente, mientras que el llanto se apoderaba de ella.

-¿Sakuno-chan?-

Escuchó su llamado, pero no levantó la mirada. Estaba demasiado avergonzada. Pero notó que el chico colocó sus manos en sus hombros.

-Sakuno-chan, ya ha pasado todo… se han largado…- Murmuró el chico amablemente. –Aunque creo que les dolerá el cuerpo bastante…- Rió levemente intentando animar a la joven, pero no surgía efecto.

Ryuzaki levantó la mirada, al coincidir con aquellos ojos almendrados. No aguantándolo más, estalló en llanto, aferrándose al kimono masculino. Kintarou sólo pudo pensar que lo había pasado bastante mal y la atrajo más hacia él, abrazándola. Dejando que se desahogase todo lo que quisiera.

-Ya va, Sakuno-chan…- Susurró el chico, acariciando el cabello de ella.

-Gomen ne…- Sollozó Sakuno, repitiendo la misma palabra. –Gomen… yo no quería…-

Kintarou ordenó que guardara silencio, suavemente. La chica levantó la cabeza, mirándole confundida, por lo que el pelirrojo sonrió.

-Nadie tiene la culpa, Sakuno-chan- Emitió él, acercando su rostro hasta la frente de la chica, besándolo tiernamente.

La chica cerró sus ojos, notando la dulzura del muchacho. Notaba que no estaba sola, en ningún momento. Pero, pudo diferenciar, aunque fuera en distintos lugares.

En esos momentos sentía fraternidad, comprensión por aquella persona, en cambio, la primera persona que se atrevió a besarla. Sintió un gran nudo en su estómago, incluso llegó a corresponderle, sin saber porqué.

_Tal vez…_

Sonrió con ironía, mientras caminaba lentamente con destino hacia su casa. ¿Cómo no podía serlo? Él tenía razón¿cierto? Ella estaba hecha para él… Touyama Kintarou.

Aliviado de que ella estuviera a salvo, pero algo inquieto por aquella escena. Miró al cielo, observando la media luna en el cielo estrellado.

_Ryuzaki Sakuno es inalcanzable para mí…_

Concluyó sonriendo con sarcasmo. Y para que aquello no le afectara, tendría que actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Un esfuerzo…

-¿Desde cuándo Echizen Ryoma tira la toalla?-

El chico volteó a un lado sorprendido, encontrándose con aquella oscura mirada, aún con aquel kimono color negro.

-¿Huh…?- Karin suspiró hastiada ante su ignorancia.

-Hazme un favor, si vas a dejarla ir, que sea por un buen motivo-

Dicho esto, Miyazawa le dio la espalda, marchándose y desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Qué… debería hacer yo…?-

_Es imposible que ella…_

_Continuará… _

* * *

_ Bueno, a Ryoma le sentará bien esas palabras o.ó sentará cabeza XD Karin siempre metiéndose en el asunto :)_

**Capítulo 20: **_**De los dos, él sobrepasa lo especial; **_Llega las fechas navideñas, donde quieren ir a comprar regalos. Ryoga le pide a Karin que intente que Sakuno no acuda al estudio ¿Por qué? Y encima nadie le da la explicación del porqué Echizen no ha ido ese día. ¿Problemas?

_Vale, resumen soso o.ó… pero veréis porqué Ryoma no va al estudio XD… vale, no es para reír u.uU_

_Ehm, bueno, gracias por los reviews :) Espero leeros en este._

_Un saludo._


	20. De los dos, él sobrepasa lo especial

_¡Hola! Aquí dejo el Capítulo 20 :O Dios que logro llegar hasta aquí xD_

_Bueno, nos leemos abajo :3 _

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 20: 'De los dos, él sobrepasa lo especial'**

A mediados de noviembre el frío los invadió de repente, haciendo que la mayoría corriera hasta sus casas en busca de algún abrigo o cambiarse. El mes de diciembre había llegado, quedando poco para las fechas esperadas. Casi todos se volvieron bastante perezosos, el frío los incitaba a quedarse todo el tiempo entre mantas.

Era una gran tentación al sentir el calor de las mismas, incluso para alguien demasiado responsable, sabiendo que tendría que ir por obligación, le costaba levantarse de aquella mullida cama. Un aviso de su madre fue suficiente para entrar en razón y prepararse perezosamente, en el tiempo de cambiarse estuvo temblando de frío. Deseaba quedarse.

Tuvo una mañana de lo más normal, desde que había entrado en la Universidad estaba gozando por primera vez del compañerismo. Se ayudaban unos a otros, y ahora, las chicas que murmuraban sobre Karin, ya no la tenían en cuenta. Miyazawa les lanzaba una mirada gélida, suficiente como para ignorarla.

Kurumi se veía demasiado centrada en otra cosa que en la clase, escribía en un cuaderno, cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la materia. Ni atendía al profesor. Su expresión era bastante seria, decidida.

Narumi comentó que se trataba de Fuji, algo referente a él, como se acercaba las fechas navideñas sospechaba que le querría regalar algo bastante especial. Sakuno sonrió divertida por los hechos y Karin observaba demasiado a la castaña, la veía cambiada, más animada. Pero aún había algo que la preocupaba.

No les había contado nada sobre lo que pasó en la feria, Tomoka se entera y Dios sabrá qué armaría, intentando encontrar a los causantes aunque hubieran tenido su merecido por parte del pelirrojo. Sonrió interiormente, agradecida por la ayuda que le otorgó.

Mientras almorzaba observaba el libreto, cantando en su interior e intentando quedarse con aquellas letras, la canción que tanto le había dificultado, más por algunas frases en inglés.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?- Preguntó Miyazawa al verla que no despegaba su mirada del cuaderno. -¿Él te ayudaba con el inglés, cierto?- Ella asintió sonriendo.

-Ya casi está, Ryoma-kun dice que ya voy pronunciando bien, es por algunas partes en las que el tono de voz…-

-Ya…, comprendo-

_**No hagas que lo olvide. Por que no lo consigo, además, bien pensado no quiero hacerlo.**_

Sacudió su cabeza levemente, recordando sus propias palabras escritas en aquel dibujo que le entregó a Ryoma, el día en que fue a su casa a practicar.

Era verdad, no quería olvidar o más bien, no podía olvidar el beso que le dio él, porque simplemente fue el primero. O eso pensaba ella, por ser el primero no se lo quitaba de la cabeza.

"_You still have lots more to work on"_

-¡Moou…!-

Nuevamente aquella típica frase de Echizen que, aún sin estar presente, se le viene a la cabeza. Su propia consciencia le causaba malas pasadas, recordando lo que no deseaba. Sobre todo por aquel tono en que lo pronunciaba, tan arrogante y a veces, presumido.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

Sakuno giró a su lado, Karin la miraba arqueando una ceja por su extraño comportamiento. La castaña sonrió nerviosamente, mientras explicaba que no se preocupara. Cuando la morena desvió la mirada de ella, Sakuno siguió observándola de reojo, recordando algunos comentarios sobre… a quien prefería. ¿Que a quién? Elegir… como si fuese un _algo_.

_**¿Qué fue¿Un abrazo¿Una caricia cariñosa en la cabeza¿Un beso en la mejilla, los labios?**_

Nuevamente quedó sumida en aquellos recuerdos. Era verdad que Kintarou había actuado algo extraño últimamente, pero no para mal. Sólo era más atento, sobre protector y… dulce. Eso formaba parte de su ser. ¿Qué hay de raro en eso?

Las dos veces que la besó, ninguna fue en _aquel lugar_ en concreto, el primero en la mejilla y, el segundo, en su frente. La ayudaba en todo lo que podía, le hacía pasar buenos momentos como… también lo hacía con Ryoma-kun. Solo que con el peliverde era algo más complicado relacionarse, pero una vez que salen un par de palabras, puedes intentar seguir el resto, animándole. Touyama era al contrario, imposible que reine el silencio junto a él.

_Tal… tal vez…_

Tal vez, siendo besada por Kintarou en lugares que no fueran sus labios… no pudiera diferenciar entre el de Ryoma. Los del pelirrojo eran demasiado protectivos, para ella, fraternales. Será por ser su mejilla y frente en ese caso. Ryoma fue el primero… y ella correspondió sin saber por qué y eso, actualmente la está carcomiendo por dentro.

_**¿Qué sientes por cada uno?**_

_**¿Qué sientes por Kintarou-kun?**_

_**¿Qué sientes por Ryoma-kun?**_

No sabría decirlo. Ha pasado demasiadas cosas con ambos jóvenes… ¿De verdad sentía algo especial por… alguno de ellos¿Quién es el que realmente le importa?

-¿Ann-san y Momoshiro-san?- Pronunció Narumi conversando con Tomoka.

-¡Hai, hai!-

Al parecer resolvieron aquel "pequeño" problema el mismo primer día de la feria tradicional. Ann se veía muy animada, al igual que Momoshiro, iban a todos lados juntos, por lo que ya eran pareja se sabía sólo por dentro del estudio. Sakuno se alegró por ella, sabiendo, aunque la misma Ann no se lo contara, que esperaba por ello. No sabía exactamente quién inició, pero, lo que cuenta ahora es que lo solucionaron.

Esperando que la relación de Ann y Momoshiro dure por largo tiempo.

_¡La próxima podrías ser tú, Sakuno-chan!_

Decía la joven Tachibana al contarle lo suyo con el ojivioleta.

_No sabes lo maravilloso que es querer a alguien y, por supuesto, ser correspondido._

_Sakuno-chan, te deseo mucha suerte._

Concluyó la castaña insinuándola. ¿Cuántas van ya? Muchos le habían insinuado como si aquella persona a quien_anhelaba_estuviera muy, muy cerca.

-¡Ya casi estamos en Navidad!- Exclamó Tomoka. -¿Quién se apunta a ir de compras navideñas?-

Sakuno sacó su teléfono móvil, observando el calendario.

_Diecinueve de diciembre…_

Suspiró, se acercaba Noche Buena, Navidad y, seguidamente, la tan esperada obra teatral. Eso la ponía nerviosa, pero a la vez ansiosa. Es la primera vez que actuaría y quería esforzarse para no decepcionar, arruinar lo que tanto han trabajado los demás.

Los ensayos ya estaban listos, finalizados. Pero, aprovechan los días hasta la fecha, aún trabajando duro para no cometer errores. Ella era uno de ellos.

_Los ensayos…_

-Pero…, tenemos que ir al estudio…- Se adelantó Sakuno.

-Ya todo está casi listo. ¿Por qué no vas con ellas, Ryuzaki?- Intervino Karin, ante el desconcierto de la castaña. -¿Nani?-

-¿Significa que tú no irías?- Miyazawa pestañeó varias veces, luego suspiró. -¿Karin-san?-

-Yo no- Respondió secamente.

-Si no vas, yo tampoco-

Karin la volvió a mirar, ésta vez, levantando una ceja ante la actitud de Sakuno. ¿Cabezota? Más lo sería ella.

-De verdad que tengo cosas que hacer, Ryuzaki- Continuó la morena. –No puedo ir-

-¿De verdad…?-

-¡No te preocupes, Sakuno¡Ya le traeremos algo!- Concluyó la chica del lunar.

-Hai…-

Miyazawa apartó la mirada, intentando centrarse en su libro, abriéndolo nuevamente, con pensamiento de seguir leyendo. Pero había algo que la distraía, preocupándola más, preguntándose las razones.

_Mañana Chibi-suke…_

_Tal vez no se le vea el pelo. Sakuno-chan se preocupa mucho por los demás, si ella asiste a los ensayos y no ve a mi hermano, se preguntará. Intenta que no vaya, es algo difícil…_

_Él aún…_

-¿Karin-san?-

Miyazawa dio un pequeño brinco, mirando a su lado, Sakuno la miraba curiosa.

-Ah, gomen…- La castaña sonrió.

-A la próxima no te escapas- Sonrió aún más, haciendo que Karin mostrara una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo levemente.

El por qué Echizen Ryoma… no aparecerá por el estudio. Era totalmente un misterio para ella. ¿Estará haciendo algo que no quiere que sepa alguien? Si era un problema, si Ryoga era el primero que quería que Sakuno se inmiscuya en los asuntos de su hermano menor… ¿Cómo es que ahora prefería que no se enterase?

Por ahora le haría ese "favor" a Ryoga, aprovechando la petición de Tomoka, incitando a que la castaña la acompañase y luego, al ir al estudio, ella misma averiguaría qué ocurría.

Al acabar las clases, se despidió de sus compañeras, las cuales iban demasiado hiperactivas, menos Narumi y Sakuno, por el camino, deseando llegar a las tiendas y comprar demasiado. Karin, al echar una última mirada a la castaña, observando como se alejaba, retomó su camino hacia el estudio, a paso lento. Se aferró más a su abrigo negro, soplaba una leve brisa que hacía tiritar su cuerpo. Se miró las manos, sacándolas de los bolsillos de su abrigo y chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

Se las frotó suavemente, advirtiéndose que a la próxima tendría que llevar guantes y de paso, una bufanda. Ella era una persona friolera, aunque le encantaba el invierno y, por supuesto, odia el verano. El frío se podía aliviar fácilmente, abrigándose lo máximo posible, pero el calor era irremediable, por muy poca ropa que lleves, seguirás sudando demasiado e incluso, si te duchas, sólo dura el momento, a los pocos minutos de haber salido, vuelves a sentir esa agonía.

¿Por qué preferían algunas personas el verano?

-¡Uaahh, qué frío!-

Karin paró de golpe, girando su mirada a su derecha. Un hombre iba a paso ligero con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, quejándose del frío.

-¡Con lo bien que estoy en verano…!- Volvió a protestar. –En estas fechas todas las chicas están demasiado tapadas…- Lamentó, a la vez que aligeraba su paso.

Miyazawa suspiró con desgana. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Las chicas en bikini…, yendo por la calle con poquísima ropa. Definitivamente, no llegaba a entender a los hombres, eran demasiado pervertidos.

Llegado al estudio, se adentró en él. Soltando sus cosas en los vestuarios, se dirigió hacia el salón de actos. Al abrir la puerta, notó que el lugar no estaba como siempre, había personas hablando, pero nada de ruido, demasiado silenciosos. Sobre todo el grupito en el que se encontraba Momoshiro, los cuales saludaron no muy animados. ¿Qué ocurría?

Miró toda la sala desde su posición y, tal como le había advertido Ryoga, su hermano menor no había asistido aquel día a los ensayos. Si sólo se trataba de algo "urgente", algo que de por sí, tenía que hacer, no tendría que ser importante darle al tarro… ¿no?

Pero incluso Momoshiro, su mejor amigo no estaba en lo que tenía que estar. Ninguno se molestaba en comenzar los ensayos.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo exasperada, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Tenía decidido en saber qué ocurría, si no quieren que pregunte, que disimulen un poco y así se ahorrarían explicaciones.

-Ne…- Tezuka fue el que la miró. -¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?- Preguntó con tono autoritario.

Momoshiro apartó la mirada e intentó evadir esa pregunta sacando otro tema. Karin frunció más el ceño, colocó una mano en el hombro del ojivioleta de manera brusca, haciendo que el chico volteara a verla con desconcierto.

-Momo…- Nombró con enfado, mirándolo fríamente. Seguidamente, lo soltó y miró al resto de la misma forma. -¡¿Qué demonios ocurre?!-

Eiji se rascó detrás de la cabeza mientras apartaba la mirada de la morena.

-Bueno…- Susurró el pelirrojo.

El silencio los envolvió nuevamente. Karin deseaba saber qué ocurría, pero no conseguiría nada si seguían así, evitándola.

-¿Por qué no ha venido Echizen?- Espetó nuevamente Miyazawa. -¿¡Por qué estáis todos tan callados!?-

-Karin-san…- Quiso intervenir Oishi al escuchar sus gritos.

-¿Por qué encima me pidieron de que Ryuzaki no viniera?-

Atobe, al entrar al lugar, escuchando sus gritos, se acercó interesado, sabiendo el tema de "conversación". Cuando Oishi intentaba cogerla del brazo para tranquilizarla, ella quiso golpearle, pero Keigo impidió, tapando su mano.

-Ya basta, Miyazawa-

Karin lo miró con reproche, luego la desvió molesta.

Seguidamente les invadió el silencio. Todos se miraban entre ellos, preguntándose si sería una tontería permanecer callados y no contar nada, después de todo, tampoco es que tuvieran que llevarlo consigo como un gran "secreto". Keigo hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los demás, seguidamente se llevó consigo a Miyazawa. Ésta intentaba soltarse, pero, el chico la tenía sujeta demasiado fuerte, llevándola fuera del salón de actos, justo cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos, la soltó.

Karin se encogió de hombros sin mirarle y Atobe, se pasó una mano por el pelo, algo molesto, acto seguido suspiró.

-Vamos a ver…- Comenzó el chico cruzándose de brazos y mirándola mientras fruncía el entrecejo. –Primero de todo. No quiero que haya problemas¿entendido?- Advirtió con tono autoritario. –Sería una faena que por culpa de una chorrada y que, por tan poco tiempo que queda para la obra, se venga abajo por "pelea"-

-No estaba peleando- Respondió sin mirarle, de manera cortante.

-¿Ah, no?- Emitió con sarcasmo. –Bien¿por qué gritabas entonces?-

Miyazawa lo miró de reojo, con frialdad.

-Lo sabes perfectamente¿por qué preguntas?- Atobe rió con arrogancia.

-¿Quieres saber el porqué Echizen no ha venido hoy?-

Karin quedó frente a él con decisión, aquel brillo en sus ojos le decía que deseaba saberlo, no por su persona, sino, para aclarar sus dudas… El porqué no quería Ryoga que Sakuno… se inmiscuyera.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, después de unos minutos de silencio esperando por su respuesta, dispuesta a escuchar las razones, Atobe mostró una sonrisa presumida. Karin levantó una ceja interrogativa.

-Todo tiene un precio- Contestó ensanchando su sonrisa, observando como la chica le mandaba una mirada bastante gélida. –Ten una cita conmigo- Dijo más bien como una orden. –Si tanto quieres saber aquellas razones, ya sabes…-

Cuando miró hacia delante, donde supuestamente estaría la chica, ya no estaba. Giró hacia atrás, encontrándose con la morena alejándose a paso ligero de él.

Atobe emitió una leve risa, irónico.

-Oi- Alzó la voz llamándola. –Echizen no ha venido porque…-

Miyazawa paró, volteando hacia él con interés.

_¿Eh…?_

----

¿Cuántas tiendas había pisado ya?

Jadeante, intentando hacerlas parar pero inútilmente. Cuando llegan aquellas fechas, Tomoka perdía el sentido, yendo a cada tienda, llevándose todo lo que podía. Pero ésta vez, aún no había comprado, tal parece que está buscando algo para alguien.

Mientras que observaba el cómo miraban cada rincón de aquel centro comercial, sonreía divertida, pensando a quién quería comprar algo. Volvió a sacar su teléfono móvil, observando la hora, y una vez más, el día que yacía en una esquina de la pequeña pantalla.

_Diecinueve de Diciembre…_

Se llevó una mano hasta sus labios. ¡Casi lo olvidaba!

_Recuerda Sakuno-chan, en Noche Buena se celebra algo más que eso…_

_Chibi-suke cumple años en un día… demasiado especial. Aunque debo decir que no le agrada mucho la Navidad. _

Recordando aquella conversación que tuvo hace poco con el mayor de los Echizen la alertó, Ryoma cumple el veinticuatro de diciembre. Sakuno levantó la mirada, observando todo su alrededor, ella aún no había decidido a comprar algo. Debería tomar algún detalle para los demás del estudio, por haberla tratado tan bien y, algo más especial para Ryoma, que sirviera como regalo de Navidad y de cumpleaños.

_La Navidad…_

¿Por qué la odiará? Se preguntó, extrañada. El hecho de pasar un buen rato junto a la familia, pensar que no estará solo, debería de alegrarle, aunque, viendo como era el muchacho, la mayor posibilidad era aquella. No le gustaba estar entre tanta gente. Siempre siendo tan solitario.

Se acercó hacia una estantería giratoria, distraídamente observando su contenido, uno por uno. Hasta que, al coger uno de ellos y abrirlo, abrió sus ojos sorprendida, aferrándose más a él. Giró su mirada por el resto del lugar, como buscando alguna otra cosa.

-¿Sakuno?- Osakada se acercó a ella, la chica llevaba unas bolsas. –Yo creo que ya está- Sonrió, al ver lo que tenía Sakuno pestañeó confundida. -¿Y eso?-

-Ah, bueno… Tomo-chan¿podríamos ir a donde está la lana?-

-¿Eh…?-

----

Se acurrucó aún más, aún viendo como él se movía demasiado debajo de las mantas. Después de tantas veces, se hartó y saltó de la cama, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero, viendo que la puerta estaba cerrada, lo único que le quedaba era intentar llamar la atención del mayor, para que la abriera.

Así pues, volvió a subirse, caminando cuidadosamente sobre el enorme bulto que sobresalía de la cama, cubierto entre demasiadas mantas. Movió graciosamente el hocico, notando algunos flequillos sobresalir del extremo de las mantas, por lo que no cubrían del todo la cabeza.

Emitió un leve sonido, estirándose, colocándose en posición hacia él, dispuesto a echársele encima. Mala pasada para el compañero humano, pero, única forma de hacerlo llamar. Notaba los bajos ánimos del muchacho.

Se escuchó un gruñido por parte del chico, quién levantó las sábanas bruscamente, echando a un lado al felino que osó interrumpir su sueño. Se medio sentó sobre la cama, rascándose la cabeza con desgana mientras observaba al gato que estaba a su lado, mirándolo con un gran brillo en los ojos.

-¿Nani?- Articuló el chico levantando una ceja.

El felino se dirigió hacia la puerta, indicándole que estaba totalmente cerrada. Ryoma bufó, pensando que tendría que levantarse y abrírsela. Cuando Karupin salió del cuarto, acto seguido la cerró nuevamente, bostezando levemente. Caminó lentamente hacia la ventana cerrada debido al frío, cogiendo el despertador y observando la hora. Bufó, notando que era bastante tarde, seguidamente, miró de reojo el calendario volviendo a ver el día en el que estaba, luego giró hacia la ventana, tornando su mirada algo vacía, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, colocando ambas manos posar en sus piernas mientras tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. No había salido ni a desayunar, no había almorzado si quiera y al estar recién levantado no sentía aún el hambre. No escuchaba ninguna voz en el interior de la casa, supuso que llegada esas fechas, su madre aprovecharía para ir de compras navideñas, arrastrando a su padre con ella. Nanako iría por su cuenta y Ryoga, Dios sabrá qué estaría haciendo.

Él no tenía pensado salir durante el día. Algo le retenía y, llevaba unos años haciendo lo mismo. ¿De qué huía? Se preguntaba una y otra vez él mismo. No debería importar, sólo pasó una vez, no puede dar la casualidad de que le pase… incluso el mismo día. Pero…, una vez pasado por aquello, aquel miedo le carcomía por dentro, reteniéndole, impidiéndole salir.

Lo peor, según él, es que casi todos saben la razón por la que siempre falta el mismo día cada año. Supuso que pensarían que era un estúpido por pensar en algo así y actuar de aquella manera.

'_¡Olvídalo Echizen, no volverá a ocurrir!'_

Le había dicho Momoshiro en su día, pero aunque tratase de dejarlo de lado… No podía.

Un cobarde…

Alzó la mirada hacia su escritorio, se levantó y dirigió hacia allí lentamente, abriendo el primer cajón del mismo y sacando dos forros. Acto seguido, volvió a sentarse, mirando cada uno de aquellos folios, en los cuales, la joven castaña le había entregado dibujados.

_**A mí… me gustaría conocerte más.**_

Sonrió irónico, recordando aquellas palabras de la castaña… El mismo día en que la besó. Ahora, claramente sabía aquella razón, además de tentativa en esa situación y sobre todo posición, era por que aquella muchacha le atraía. Y él, como nunca se había sentido así, lo ignoraba. Ignoraba de que Ryuzaki… le gustase.

Pero¿quién se fijaría en alguien como él? Se catalogaba como algo… inútil, que tan sólo podía dar lástima.

'_Es una pena… Tenía una voz bastante buena, ahora, desgraciadamente, la ha perdido.'_

'_Es una lástima, a él le gustaba pasar el rato con sus compañeros cantando¿cierto?'_

Alguien poco sociable como él sólo quedaría solo de por vida. Nadie podría interesarse por él, por lo que es él, no físicamente, sino por como es interiormente. No podía ni siquiera cambiar de parecer. Y, aquella chica, había logrado entrar en él, en lo más profundo, ablandándole de una manera considerable, encima que ni se daba cuenta.

'_Es inevitable caer, shounen'_

Se llevó una mano hasta su frente, masajeándose la sien, exasperado.

'_Pero tal parece que tú eres algo retardado'_

Bufó, pasándose la mano por la cara, lentamente.

**Un Echizen siempre cae ante aquella brujería. **

**La cual nos hechiza y, poco a poco cedemos ante ella. **

**Provocándonos hacer la mayor de las locuras.**

En su momento él ni siquiera le había echado bastante cuenta a aquellas palabras, ignorando a su padre, el cual intentaba incitarlo con las mismas.

Ella ni siquiera podía… ¿Porque no podía, cierto?

Él era…

_**Hazme un favor, si vas a dejarla ir, que sea por un buen motivo**_

¿No era acaso ese un buen motivo? Juraría que si Miyazawa Karin lo escuchase…, desearía golpearlo hasta dejarlo moribundo.

¿Echarse atrás¿Un Echizen? Nah…

No sería un Echizen si se rindiese… sin apenas haberlo intentado.

Aún así… se negaba salir ese día. Por nada en el mundo, sus piernas flaqueaban nada más traspasar la puerta de su habitación.

Se dejó tirar sobre la cama, mirando el techo mientras alzaba uno de los dibujos, concretamente el segundo que le entregó. Sonrió levemente, observando a la misma muchacha de trenzas en el papel.

Desde luego, no la iba a dejar ir, al menos… lo intentaría.

----

Después de tantas visitas, las demás se despidieron de la castaña, prometieron que irían a sus casas a cierta hora, así que, Sakuno se apresuró hacia la suya. Llevaba unas pequeñas bolsas consigo, aunque abultaran tanto, casi no pesaban, la gran mayoría estaban envueltos en papel de regalo, ya que en otra bolsa que llevaba, eran materiales para algo pensado.

Nunca había intentado hacer algo parecido, pero, ya dicen que la intención era la que cuenta. Y esperaba esperanzada de que le llegase a salir bien y le gustara. Al quedarle pocos días tendría que comenzar a la de ya.

Demasiado sonriente y algo en su mundo que no se percató de la cercanía de una persona, ocasionando un empuje, haciendo retroceder a la chica casi cayendo, pero siendo ayudada por el muchacho frente a ella.

Sakuno giró hacia él, pidiendo perdón por su despiste. Él rió divertido, diciendo que no pasaba nada.

-Buen día, Sakuno-chan-

Parpadeó varias veces, clavando sus ojos en los almendrados.

-¡Kintarou-kun!- Exclamó con sorpresa. -¿Tú por aquí…?-

-Hai, vengo para comer algo…- Comentó mirando los alrededores. –Ne¿quieres comer conmigo? Invito yo-

La muchacha se avergonzó, bajando la mirada.

-Y-yo… no deberías…- Kintarou rió, le cogió de la mano y estiró de ella. -¿Eh?-

-¡Vamos, Sakuno-chan¡Es un placer para mí!-

Al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo, sonrió agradecida, tiernamente, asintiendo y cediendo a su invitación.

Se decidieron por una pastelería, entrando dentro y disfrutando de la calefacción del local. Se sentaron e hicieron su pedido, la castaña se frotaba las manos por el nerviosismo, le suponía un apuro comer gratis. Alzó levemente la mirada, observando al pelirrojo, el cual no hacía desaparecer aquella típica sonrisa de sus labios.

El chico giró hacia ella, al ver que ésta bajaba la mirada al ser descubierta, sonrió, posando su mejilla en su mano mientras la observaba curioso.

-Oi, Sakuno-chan- Llamó suavemente, Sakuno levantó la mirada levemente. -¿Tampoco has ido al estudio?-

-¿Tampoco?- Kintarou asintió sonriente.

-Me entró pereza… quedándome durmiendo más rato- Comentó emitiendo un bostezo. –Supongo que Shiraishi fue, porque no lo vi al levantarme…-

-Yo… fui con mis amigas a comprar unas cosas…-

Kintarou sonrió, comprendiendo que en aquellas fechas era lo más normal ir a hacer esas compras. Llegado el pedido, al pelirrojo casi se le caía la baba viendo su pastel y Sakuno sonreía nerviosamente ante su actitud.

La escena de aquel día en la feria se le vino a la cabeza. Nuevamente se desahogó en el regazo del chico, pero, al volver con los demás, cierto muchacho de mirada ambarina no apareció. Supuso que esos sitios no le gustaban y se largó antes que nadie a casa, lo mismo había hecho Karin.

-Kintarou-kun- Llamó, Touyama emitió un sonido haciendo ver que la escuchaba mientras se zampaba el pastel. -¿Sabes la razón por la que Ryoma-kun se fue aquel día en la feria?-

El pelirrojo paró de inmediato, lentamente dejando el tenedor en el pequeño plato de la mesa.

-A Koshimae nunca le gustó los lugares con mucha gente- Respondió sonriendo. –Supongo que ese día hizo un esfuerzo, pero igual… Él estuvo también buscándote cuando desapareciste de repente. Diríamos que cuando vio que estabas bien, se largó a casa-

-Ya…-

Sakuno prosiguió comiendo de su pastel, mientras bebía de vez en cuando del café.

_**No está sola.**_

_**Ahora está rodeada de gente que la quiere muchísimo.**_

La chica alzó la mirada volviendo a observar al pelirrojo, recordando aquel día. Cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, la hicieron sentir demasiado bien por dentro, dándose cuenta de que de verdad tenía gente que… al menos la apreciaba.

Kintarou se lo demostró.

¿Pero de verdad le caía bien al chico¿No se hartaba de ella siendo tan… simple?

Si en ese momento la había invitado a merendar…, era por que se la encontró de casualidad y para cumplir, la invitó.

¿Qué tal si se le pregunta? Se decía ella. Pero cuando intentaba abrir la boca, bajaba la mirada arrepintiéndose.

Valor, valor. Más ímpetu. Se repetía.

-Kintarou-kun…-

Alcanzó a decir en un susurro, llamando la atención del chico.

-¿Mh?- Emitió él.

La chica comenzó a jugar con la cuchara, moviéndola dentro de la taza de café.

-Lo que… dijiste aquella vez, cuando me ayudaste- Prosiguió con nerviosismo. Temía que el chico le diera la razón a sus verdaderos pensamientos. –Yo… ¿yo le caigo bien a la gente?-

Kintarou casi se atraganta con el café al escuchar aquello. ¿Qué dudas tenía? Él por ejemplo disfrutaba demasiado de su compañía.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que les caes bien, Sakuno-chan- Respondió sonriendo, pero sin comprender a donde quería llegar la castaña.

-Bueno, no sé… ¿Y si es una tapadera¿Una máscara que luego, en realidad solo me tratan bien hasta que termine la obra…?-

-¡Sakuno-chan!- Alzó la voz Touyama, posando ambas manos cerca de las de la castaña. –Para nada. Nunca dudes de las amistades que hiciste allí. Todos, incluido Koshimae, les eres agradable-

-P-pero…- Kintarou no dejó que siguiera.

-De verdad- Insistió. –Es imposible que le caigas mal a alguien. Eres demasiado honrada, amable, siempre ayudando a la gente. Si… si te digo la verdad…-

Notó una sonrisa bastante tierna en la expresión del pelirrojo, observando como se levantaba e inclinaba hacia ella, acercándose poco a poco. La chica enrojeció, por acto reflejo cerró sus ojos fuertemente, pero, tan solo notó algo cálido cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Abrió sus ojos rubíes, posándolos en los almendrados, los cuales estaban demasiado cerca.

-La verdad…- Volvió a susurrar.

Se llevó una mano hasta el bolsillo de su abrigo, pero sin despegar su mirada de él, notando que su teléfono móvil estaba vibrando, recordando que momentos antes lo había puesto en modo silencio.

-Ah…-

Una vez más le sonrió, cálidamente. A la vez que llevaba una mano, posándola en la mejilla de la chica.

-A mí me gustas mucho, Sakuno-chan- Terminó al fin, no sintiendo vergüenza de lo que decía. Estando demasiado convencido de lo que sentía.

_¿Eh?_

_No dudes de las amistades que hiciste._

_Eres realmente agradable._

_Y… si te soy sincero…_

_A Kintarou-kun…_

_A mí me gustas mucho…_

_Sakuno-chan._

Su rostro se encendió exageradamente, bajando la mirada muy avergonzada. Pero¿en qué sentido… se refería?

Por la forma en la que se la ha dicho… parecía ser que le interesaba como mujer. Karin le había avisado, le había advertido que tuviera cuidado, no todos la verían como una buena amiga. Kintarou después de todo, es un chico y por lo que tampoco es de piedra.

Touyama sonrió y miró la hora, a la vez que se levantaba y se colocaba el abrigo.

-Ne, Sakuno-chan. Debo irme, ha sido un placer merendar contigo-

-Ah…-

Él al ver su estado, ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

-No pienses en eso. Se me escapó- Comentó rascándose detrás de la cabeza. –Tú seguro…-

Inconscientemente se levantó, dándole la cara al chico con expresión decidida.

-¡Kintarou-kun!- Llamó autoritaria asustando al muchacho. –No digas eso… Eres una persona maravillosa- Respondió cogiéndole de la mano con ambas de ella. –Demo… Yo aún no sé…-

Kintarou acarició la cabeza de la castaña sonriendo.

-No te comas mucho el coco, Sakuno-chan- Dijo Kintarou dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la pastelería seguido de Sakuno.

Justo fuera, volteó a verla.

-Cuídate mucho, hace bastante frío- Advirtió el muchacho agitando su mano, despidiéndose.

-Tú también, Kintarou-kun-

Mientras lo veía alejarse, se acordaba de sus palabras. ¿De verdad él sentía aquello por ella? Podría justificarlo, recordando el cómo se comportaba con ella, demasiado atento.

Pensaba que Kintarou era un encanto, pero, una cosa era el pensar que te cae bien, amistosamente, y otra, el que te atraiga como hombre que es.

Y dudaba que fuera aquello último.

Suspiró y sacó su móvil para mirar la hora, dándose cuenta que tenía un mensaje, por aquello que notó anteriormente que el móvil vibraba. Presionó para leer, quien se lo había enviado era Karin.

_**Llámame.**_

Silencio.

Miyazawa era escasa de palabras incluso en los mensajes. ¿No podría al menos aprovechar lo que te cueste, haciéndolo un poco más largo?

Más de una vez Karin había hecho lo mismo, mandando un mensaje a alguien para que la llamase, diciendo que no tenía el suficiente saldo como para mantener tanto tiempo una llamada.

Excusas. Era algo… agarrada.

Volvió a suspirar resignada, marcando el número de la morena, luego esperó a que se lo cogieran.

-¿Karin-san?-

-_Has tardado mucho¿sabías?_- Se escuchó decir entre gruñidos.

-Hola, Karin-san…- Rió nerviosa. –Gomen, estaba algo ocupada…-

-_Al grano_-

Se escuchó un bufido.

-_He mantenido una conversación con el engreído este_-

-¿Engreído?- Preguntó confundida. -¿Ryoma-kun?-

-_No, el otro. Atobe Keigo_-

Ah… Ella también era algo engreída, pero eso tampoco se lo iría a decir. Y si le dijera que se parecía a Ryoma en carácter es incluso capaz de tirarse a las vías del tren.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-_No sabía qué pasaba. Pero, escúchame. Echizen no ha venido al estudio, y no por la misma causa que tú_- Explicaba la morena, por su tono parecía que era bastante serio.

_¿Eh?_

-_Desde hace varios años, Echizen no sale al exterior justo el mismo día. Al parecer el mismo en el que tuvo el accidente y… ¿Sabes qué día es? Diecinueve. Echizen tuvo el accidente un diecinueve de diciembre_-

¿Que Ryoma no ha ido al estudio porque… tuvo el accidente un diecinueve de diciembre?

Espera… Tal vez para algunos sonase algo estúpido, diciendo que es algo pasado, pero para quien lo haya sufrido, tal vez, pensando en que aquella vez casi pierde la vida ó, la otra posibilidad, quedarse paralítico, se le haya quedado el miedo interior.

Lo compadecía.

-Ah…-

-_¿Ryuzaki?_- Karin se extrañó por el silencio producido. Se pensaba que ella diría algo al respecto. –_Ahora mismo estará solo en casa, entre mantas, sin pensamientos de salir_-

-Karin-san… ¿podría ir yo a…?- Se escuchó una risa sarcástica a través del teléfono. -¿Eh?-

-_Para algo te he llamado, Ryuzaki_- Respondió suavemente. –_Tal vez necesite a alguien… con quien hablar. Quién sabe_-

Sakuno sonrió agradecida.

-¡Gracias por comunicármelo!- Dicho esto, colgó el teléfono y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la residencia de los Echizen.

Tenía que verlo. Algo así, por lo que pasa el muchacho tendría que superarlo. Aunque no supiera hacer casi nada, intentaría serle de ayuda, por que él, le había otorgado la suya en muchas ocasiones.

¿Era su amigo, verdad?

Amigo…

If the sky was crying for you

I'll turn into a sea and embrace it

Like the moon and sun, even when near or far

Please be close enough to capture my light

Porque Ryoma era… alguien especial para ella¿verdad?

Un amigo que siempre está ahí por ella, que aunque sea escaso de palabras, lo soluciona con acciones y, a veces, aquellas pocas palabras la hacían feliz de manera considerable.

Sabía que por lo menos había avanzado en su amistad con él, conociéndolo mejor.

Jadeante, se posó en sus rodillas, a causa del frío hacía que su garganta se enfriara y le hiciera respirar costosamente, con un leve dolor en la misma. Poco a poco fue incorporándose, colocándose delante de la gran puerta de la casa, pero, notó que estaba abierta.

Entró por ella lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia la principal, tocando al timbre sin pensarlo, esperando por que alguien le abriese, más ese alguien no llegó.

¿Acaso no estaba Echizen en casa?

Volvió a presionar el botón repetidas veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Retrocedió un poco mirando hacia arriba, las habitaciones. Tendría que estar dentro, alguien debe de haber si era cierto lo que Karin le contaba. Recordando dónde estaba situada la habitación del peliverde la buscó, mirando cada rincón. Hasta que, pudo divisar un pelaje blanco, un gato himalayo cerca de la ventana, la cual estaba cerrada, pero bien lo notaba. Seguidamente, vio la silueta de alguien, quien cogía en brazos al felino mientras lo acariciaba.

¡Era él!

¿Pero por qué no le abría la puerta?

Tal vez… sea a causa de aquello. ¿No podría ni siquiera acercarse hasta la puerta?

Volteó rápidamente hacia la misma, mirando cada rincón, si no recuerda mal, Ryoga le contó que el peliverde guardaba su llave por algún lugar de la entrada. Así pues, se colocó a buscar, mirando debajo de la alfombra, entre las grietas de la pared… hasta finalmente hallarlo bajo una maceta. Sonrió satisfecha y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, no quiere hacer nada malo, sólo... necesitaba hablar con el muchacho, quería ayudarlo.

Notó que la casa estaba vacía, no estaba ni Ryoga, Nanako ni los padres de ambos Echizen. En cambio, el menor de todos ellos estaba solo en su habitación. ¿Qué haciendo?

Tragó saliva al mirar las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba, donde se encontraba el muchacho. ¿Se enfadaría por entrar en su casa sin permiso?

Qué más da… ¡Estaba preocupada!

I dream about your long hand

the small hand overlaps to deepen the love

Sólo esperaba que él no lo tomara a mal.

Era por una buena causa.

Justo delante de la puerta, alzó la mano para tocar en ella. Suspiró pesadamente, estaba realmente nerviosa, acto seguido tocó levemente en la puerta, escuchando luego un aviso de que podía entrar.

Seguramente creyó que se trataba de alguien de su familia que había llegado a casa. Abrió lentamente la puerta, asomando su cabeza por ella, notó que el chico estaba de espaldas y así, aprovechó para entrar y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Observó al chico, quien no se movía de donde estaba, mirando por la ventana mientras acariciaba a Karupin en sus brazos. ¿Qué hacer¿Saludarle como si nada? Lo peor es que ya no puede dar marcha atrás, estaba en su habitación, había entrado en su casa como si fuera suya.

Lo más normal es que se enfade, pensó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Gruñó el muchacho aún de espaldas. -¿Qué quieres?-

El corazón de la chica dio un brinco. ¿Sabría que era ella?

-E-esto…- Tartamudeó Sakuno, bajando la mirada.

Al parecer no, se giró seguidamente hacia ella aún con Karupin en brazos. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, mirándola, sin creerse de que estuviera en su habitación.

-¿Ryuzaki…?- Consiguió articular él, parpadeando aturdido. -¿Qué…?-

-¡Lo siento!- Sakuno impidió, dándole una reverencia. –¡De verdad¡Estaba preocupada, siento haber entrado en tu casa sin permiso! Karin-san me llamó antes y… y…-

-Tsk…-

Ryoma dejó suavemente al gato en su cama, mientras él se sentaba a un lado. Ryuzaki levantó la mirada, adentrándose un poco más a la habitación, mirándole con decisión.

-Dime, Ryoma-kun. ¿No eres capaz de olvidar… lo que pasó hace unos años?-

Eso lo sorprendió aún más, la miró con desconcierto.

-Eso… ya pasó. No volverá a suceder- Prosiguió ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ryoma bufó, apartando la mirada de ella.

-¿Qué sabrás tú?- Dijo cortante. –Lo que haga o deje de hacer no…-

-No, Ryoma-kun- Volvió a interrumpir. –Quiero… entenderte, ayudarte¿comprendes?-

-¿Acaso tú sabes lo que pudo llegar a pasarme?- Preguntó amenazante, mirándole con reproche. -¿Algún desgraciado ha estado a punto de quitarte lo que más querías? O lo que es peor¿hacerte incapaz de hacer las cosas, sin poder moverte, siendo peor que la muerte?-

Aquellas últimas preguntas las dijo alzando la voz, haciendo que la chica callara por momentos, asustada.

-He tenido suerte, Ryuzaki- Prosiguió. -¡Aquello que estuvo a punto de pasar y que por gracias del destino no ocurrió, se quedó dentro de mí!- Exclamó. -¡Cada vez que llega este día me encierro aquí, hasta la mañana siguiente¡No lo puedo evitar!-

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!- Exclamó ella con ambas manos en su cabeza.

-¿¡Tu qué vas a saber!?-

Smile, smile

Being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights

I won't forget to smile

I cannot live without you forever

¿Por qué?

Pasara lo que pasara, en cualquier situación, siempre pasaba igual. Había cerrado los ojos por acto reflejo, a la vez que sentía algo cálido sobre él, mientras que al rato notaba que su hombro se humedecía.

Siempre igual.

Él no servía. Ni siquiera para querer, que, inconscientemente hacía herir a la persona en cuestión, con palabras cortantes.

¿De verdad quería intentarlo? Había comenzado con mal pie. Debería de hacerla sonreír, y, no lograba recordar cuantas veces la había hecho llorar. Seguramente, más que hacerle mostrar una sonrisa. Ella más que él, le había sonsacado demasiadas, pequeñas, pero sinceras.

Lo que nadie hasta ahora pudieron realizar.

¿Quieres saber por qué?

Ni siquiera le daba una oportunidad de hacerse conocer. Al menos para ella.

Deberías ser más abierto.

Por lo menos con ella.

Ahora sentía debilidad, teniéndola tan cerca e… indefensa. Sintiéndose culpable de hacer que derramara lágrimas inútilmente, la correspondió, estrechándola más hacia él. Hundiendo su rostro en su cabello raramente suelto, su olor lo embriagaba.

-Yo… estuve allí…- Susurró entre sollozos, Ryoma abrió sus ojos, intentando escucharla. –Gomen… te había… visto momentos antes de que pasara aquello…-

¿Lo recordaba? Obviamente, algo así era imposible de olvidar.

Iluso.

-Yo... no pude hacer nada…- Su llanto se intensificó, haciéndole más difícil el habla. –Yo…-

If the sky was crying for you

I'll turn into a sea and embrace it

Su mano izquierda que yacía en la espalda femenina, pasó hasta la nuca de la chica, atrayéndola más hacia él, profundizando más aquel cálido abrazo que una vez comenzó la castaña, luego siendo correspondido y agradecido por el muchacho.

Sakuno respiraba entrecortada, su llanto cesó un poco, sorprendida por la atracción del chico. Abrazada a él, notaba de a poco como el cuerpo masculino se tensaba, sin querer apartar su rostro del torso del chico, lo acercó más hasta el pecho, escuchando el tan acelerado corazón.

Podría jurar que no era la única que estaba sollozando. Escucharle, pensando en como era siempre, tan distante, decidido en todo lo que hacía, se le desgarraba el alma escucharle… llorar. Lloraba en silencio, mientras que no se decidía en dejarla ir, aunque ella lo prefería así. Seguro que el muchacho se sentiría avergonzado si lo viera en aquel estado.

_Desahógate…_

_Descarga todo lo que tienes dentro._

_Finalmente te liberarás de todo aquello._

-Tú hiciste mucho por mí…- Susurró el chico. –Más que todos…- Prosiguió acercando su mejilla, rozándola con la contraria. –Muchas gracias…-

Sakuno ladeó como pudo la cabeza, aferrándose más a él. Al cabo de unos minutos, invadidos por el silencio, Ryoma dejó que la chica levantara la mirada lentamente.

_Aishitteru, Ryuzaki._

Lo miró interrogante, parpadeando varias veces. ¿Había oído bien?

-¿Qué…?-

Ryoma la hizo callar una vez más, besando suavemente la frente de ella.

-Siento… mucho lo que te hice pasar…- Emitió en un susurro, sin mirarla.

Se sentía acalorado, especialmente en sus mejillas. Era bastante vulnerable en esos momentos.

-¿Qué…?- Ryoma la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No hagas que te lo repita-

Seguidamente le tiraba del moflete, haciendo aparecer leves lágrimas en los ojos de ella, debido al tirón.

Sakuno estaba cada vez más confundida… Primeramente, en la pastelería, Kintarou se le había confesado, pero igual le dijo que no pensara en ello, aunque le era imposible. Y por último, Ryoma, en un susurro, también le ha confesado… que la quería.

Por unos momentos sentía felicidad. Sintiéndose querida, y más por unos chicos, lo que nunca había llegado a experimentar.

-Olvida lo que… dije antes-

Sakuno apartó la mano de Ryoma con molestia.

-¿Otra vez? Ryoma-kun, una vez más, diré que no- Ryoma se sorprendió. -¿Sabes…?- Se llevó la mano del chico a su mejilla. –Nunca olvidaré aquel beso, porque… fue el primero. Y porque tú eres alguien especial para mí…-

-¿Nani…?- Ella le sonrió.

-Como también lo es… Kintarou-kun-

Ryoma apartó la mirada, se notaba demasiado de que se molestaba por la mención del pelirrojo, Sakuno se percató de ello. Con su mano libre, hizo que la volviera a mirar.

-Demo, supongo que… tú sobrepasas lo "especial"-

Con solo haber estado en esos momentos con él, viendo todo lo que le preocupaba, había ocupado un lugar mucho más profundo en su corazón.

Quería corresponderle, quería decirle que también le quería, pero… ¿Por qué no le salían las palabras?

Ahora es cuando se daba cuenta… de que en realidad estaba enamorada de aquel chico, incluso llegó a pensar que lo sabía de mucho pero…, tenía miedo.

Nunca hubiese pensado de que se le declararían dos chicos el mismo día y que, a uno de ellos…

De verdad le importe.

-No digas más- Contestó Ryoma, posando su frente contra la de Sakuno, cerrando los ojos, relajándose.

Sakuno permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, admirando el rostro relajado de Ryoma, tan de cerca. Sonrojándose, se fue acercando más, posando sus labios en los de él, sorprendiéndolo. Aún junto a él, se movió un poco, acomodándose, mientras que Ryoma emitió un gruñido, cerrando sus ojos, siguiéndole el ritmo.

_**-¿Sabes cómo se hace¡Escúchame Chibi-suke!-**_

_**El menor bufó, intentando no echar cuenta de la explicación de su hermano. Lo peor es que el padre se había unido.**_

_**-Shounen, atiende. Que eres un ignorante-**_

_**-¿Nani…?-**_

_**-Una vez que la besas, no creas que ahí acaba todo…-**_

Abrió un poco sus ojos, dejándolos entrecerrados, a la vez que, poco a poco dirigió sus labios hacia el superior de la chica, mordiéndolo suavemente. Sonrió presumido, notando la razón en la explicación que su padre comentaba, aunque él hiciera que no prestaba atención, escuchaba disimulado.

Logrando hacer que la chica hubiera abierto sus labios un poco, él la volvió a besar, adentrándose en su boca, surcando el impulso de aquel sensual gruñido. Sakuno se sobresaltó. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Notaba que… la lengua de Ryoma acariciaba sus encías, podría darle asco, pero… Lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado agradable. El cómo se entrelazaba con la suya, acariciándola tiernamente con movimientos circulares, mientras que hundía sus dedos en los cabellos castaños.

Una vez y otra, cada vez que ella intentaba separarse para poder respirar, seguidamente era invadida por el chico. No era su intención dejarla sin aliento, pero, verla respirar entrecortada, con los labios semiabiertos, lo tentaban. Saboreándola cada vez más.

Hasta que por fin, el chico se separó un poco de ella, dejándola respirar. Ambos bastante acelerados.

Incluso llegó a sentir demasiado calor, estando en pleno invierno.

-¿Eh…?- Logró articular ella, jadeante. –Yo…-

Ryoma sonrió arrogantemente.

-Mada mada dane, _Ryuzaki_- Interrumpió él resaltando el apellido de manera presumida, volviéndola a besar.

¿Acaso necesitaban algo más?

Ella se confesó con acciones, él la correspondió del mismo modo. Entre besos, pero no llegando más allá, se mostraban el cariño que sentían mutuamente.

Ryoma por primera vez, sentía que valía la pena tener a alguien junto a él. Haciendo que su vida tenga sentido, la única que había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa, ablandarlo de sobre manera.

Por supuesto que no la dejaría ir.

_Continuará… _

* * *

_ Oh, yeah! Besicoo xD y no como el primero :3! Kin-chan confesó, pero Ryoma también. Sakuno al parecer lo prefirió a él, Ryoma. (Aunque no dijo nada o.o oh, oh…) ya me callo xD Karin sólo quiere ayudar a Sakuno :S le cogió cariño, no es que sea sospechosa en algo xDDDD se vio rara en este... pienso._

_Gracias a Chia que me miró este trocito XD (sí, soy malísima en esos roces, más bien porque nunca los he intentado o.o narrado de esa manera mejor dicho XD)_

_Veamos, me inspiré en alguien para lo del accidente de Ryoma, pero luego lo que sufrió, en otra persona o.ó Ryoma un poco más y no podría moverse… y eso es peor hasta que la misma muerte x.x Todo aquello se le quedó muy adentro :S _

**Capítulo 21: **_**Omedetto, Ryoma-kun; **_¿Por qué Sakuno no va directamente hasta casa de Ryoma para entregarle aquello¿Se lo tiene que dar a Karin para que lo haga por ella? Kurumi trata de hablar seriamente con Syusuke y, un día especial se acerca.

_Uish… xD el título del capítulo revela mucho XD me gustaría poder subirlo el mismo día, el 24. Pero tanto tardar… nah, es igual xD_

_Espero que os guste este!_

_Gracias por los reviews! Espero leeros en este :D_

_Un saludo._


	21. Omedetto, Ryomakun

_¡Hola! Me tardé… D: pero tenía que modificar cositas xD en fin, aquí está :3_

_Nos leemos abajo. _

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 21: 'Omedetto, Ryoma-kun'**

Suspiro.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, echándose atrás la melena volvió a mirar frente a ella.

¿Por qué precisamente ella?

Se masajeó la sien antes de decidirse a llamar. La verdad es que no tenía la más mínima intención y, ni supo la razón por la que accedió a hacerle aquel pequeño favor.

Los amigos se hacen favores. Ya…, claro.

Pero no tenía ganas de verlos, porque, simplemente no podía mantener una conversación sin ninguna indirecta. No le gustaba la mirada de aquel chico.

_¡Onegai, Karin-san! Hazme este favor, no puedo decirte la razón por la que no puedo ir yo…_

_Demo… te lo contaré de verdad…_

_Ayúdame._

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y volvió a suspirar con molestia. Bien, tendría abstenerse, no podía echarse atrás. Alzó la mano dispuesta a llamar.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando expuesta a la morena con la mano alzada, sin haber tocado la misma. Parpadeó varias veces sin cambiar su expresión de desgana, observando al susodicho que tenía delante suya. Apareció un tic en su ojo izquierdo, a la vez que se humedecía el labio, daba media vuelta e intentaba marcharse.

-¡Chotto, Karin-san!-

Se escuchó decir, pero, hasta que el dicho muchacho no se adelantó a impedirle el paso no pudo retenerla. Ella le mandó una mirada gélida y él se rascó la nuca mientras suspiraba al ver su expresión.

-No me mires así. Que suficiente tengo una en casa todo el rato…-

Karin arqueó una ceja sin decir nada.

-Maa… ¿a qué has venido?- Preguntó.

La muchacha dio la vuelta, observando la casa del chico y suspiró.

-Vengo a ver a tu hermano- Respondió con desgana.

-¿A Chibi-suke?-

Todo era bastante extraño, si la morena no podía ver a Ryoma ni en pintura, lo catalogaba por alguien demasiado arrogante, que se cree mejor que todos. Ella tenía cierto parecido a Ryoma, sobre todo en la mirada o en la forma de hablar y en hacer las cosas… sólo algunas.

Si los chicos opuestos al menor de los Echizen…, también los veía con mal ojo… ¿qué tipo de chicos le van?

Ryoga dejó pasar a Karin, la chica tras descalzarse y pasar de la entrada, fue observando todo con curiosidad, pasando por la salita donde se encontraban los padres del chico. Miyazawa inclinó la cabeza, formando un saludo.

-Chibi-suke está arriba, en su habitación. La puerta que tenga un cartel de "No molestar", ése es su cuarto- Explicó Ryoga señalando las escaleras.

Karin sólo emitió un murmullo, seguidamente subió lentamente las escaleras. Nanjiroh se asomó al pasillo, perdiendo de vista a la morena, luego miró a su hijo mayor.

-Oi, oi. ¿Quién es?- Preguntó el padre interesado.

-Forma parte de la obra donde trabaja Chibi-suke. Ha venido a verle- Respondió bostezando y entrando a la salita.

Nanjiroh asomó cierta sonrisita bobalicona.

-¿Otra chica, eh?-

Paró de repente justo delante de la puerta. Podía leer en el cartel, aunque pusiera "No molestar", pasaría tres cuartos del asunto. Ella vino por un favor, lo haría y se iría enseguida.

Así pues, sin llamar ni nada, abrió la puerta despacio, viendo su interior cada vez que abría más la susodicha. Bufó una vez más.

Genial. Lo bueno, el chico se encontraba en su habitación, lo malo… estaba completamente dormido, con el gato a un lado. Karin se masajeó la sien por enésima vez.

Se acercó al chico quien permanecía dormido profundamente, lo miró sin expresión alguna, acercándose a él y tapando la nariz del chico, más la boca, intentando hacer que le faltara el aire.

Y no faltó tiempo, en cuestión de segundos el chico apretó los ojos, moviéndose bruscamente y echándose hacia delante. Karin había apartado las manos, viendo como el chico respiraba acelerado.

-¿Ya estás despierto?-

Ryoma parpadeó incrédulo, girando a su lado y tragando saliva observando la sonrisa maliciosa en los labios femeninos. Lo odiaba.

Y ahora se preguntaba qué demonios hacía aquella chica en su habitación.

¿Un intento de asesinato?

-¿Qué…?-

-Acabemos con esto- Interrumpió ella secamente. –He venido aquí sólo para entregarte esto-

Miyazawa sacó algo del bolsillo de su abrigo, miró unos segundos el objeto y luego se lo tendió al muchacho que la miraba con molestia.

Ryoma abrió sus ojos al tenerlo en sus manos, notando que aquello se lo había entregado a… aquella persona. ¿Por qué se lo devolvía?

-De parte de Ryuzaki- Prosiguió, notando la expresión del muchacho, la había cambiado a una más común, indiferente ante todo.

Silencio.

¿Por qué no habla? Tenía demasiadas cosas mejores que hacer como para estar plantada delante de aquel chico, esperando a que hablase, o diera el permiso de marcharse.

-Dime… ¿qué le has hecho a Ryuzaki como para que no quiera verte?- Su voz sonó bastante fría, autoritaria.

Lo más probable, es que él no sirviera para eso. Pasaron pocos días desde que él, en un susurro poco audible le confesó que le atraía. La quería.

Pero poco era incapaz de demostrarlo. No habían salido, no habían tenido ningún roce, sólo pocas palabras. Incluso llegó a pensar que la muchacha había intentado hablar con él sobre algo, pero echándose atrás seguidamente, encima Ryoma ni siquiera echó cuenta en ello. Ignorándolo.

Ella ni siquiera le había dicho nada, aunque fue quien inició aquel contacto, correspondiéndolo él sin pensarlo.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-Nada- Respondió secamente, sin mirarla.

Karin arqueó una ceja, sabiendo de sobras que había ocurrido algo. Pero claro, tan tozudo que era el peliverde, prefirió enterarse de otra manera.

Viendo que el chico pasaba del asunto bostezando distraídamente, decidió que ya era hora de marcharse. Lo que más le intrigaba era aquel Cd que le entregó Sakuno, el por qué le pedía que se lo devolviera a Ryoma, pues en la misma carátula ponía que era para ella. Estaba escrito su nombre. ¿Por qué?

Se dirigió a paso lento hacia la salida del cuarto, la cual dejó la puerta abierta cuando entró. Tomó la misma, posando su mano, y giró su cabeza hacia atrás, observándolo nuevamente.

-Bye- Emitió la morena antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-Hmph…-

Sospechaba. Realmente sospechaba en que algo había ocurrido, bajando por las escaleras llegando al piso de abajo, donde Ryoga salía de la salita, topándose con ella. Karin, seguidamente, sacó algo de su bolso, una carpeta, para luego entregarle un folio. Ryoga lo tomó, viéndolo curioso y detenidamente.

-Y esto para ti, de Ryuzaki- Comentó ella sin mirarlo. Ryoga sonrió.

-Dale las gracias de mi parte- Respondió, sonriendo. –Al final lo ha cumplido, prometió dedicarme un dibujo-

-Hmph…-

La chica suspiró, mirando el pasillo donde conducía hasta la salida de la casa, dispuesta, deseosa por salir.

-¿Te quedas a comer, Karin-san?-

-No quiero- Respondió instantáneamente y Ryoga parpadeó incrédulo. –Me voy-

-Maa. ¿Qué era eso que le diste a Chibi-suke?-

Miyazawa lo miró de reojo y luego señaló hacia el segundo piso.

-¿Hum?-

-Pregunta a tu hermano, para eso estáis¿no?- Mostró una sonrisa presumida, seguidamente se encaminó hacia la salida, mientras Ryoga se rascaba la cabeza sonriendo, ante el carácter de la chica.

Parecido al de su hermano.

Va a costar bastante en familiarizar con ella, aunque últimamente la veía más soltada en palabras, un poco, cabe decir. Se quejaba mucho de que su hermano Ryoma era bastante arrogante, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, es como si se viera en un espejo. Tal vez sea eso, no se gustaba a sí misma.

Y con Sakuno estaba cambiando, al menos eso le comentaban. Antes era mucho más fría, hablaba solo lo necesario en el trabajo.

Salió finalmente de aquella casa, aferrándose más a su abrigo, notando que en la vivienda tenían la calefacción prendida. Desgraciadamente se estaba mucho mejor dentro, pero, no iba a entrar otra vez por esa razón, por conveniencia. Y ahora menos que Ryoga le había propuesto comer en su casa.

Para nada se quedaría.

El aire gélido agolpaba su rostro, tornando su nariz en un color suave rojizo. Definitivamente debería traer bufanda la próxima vez. Antes de salir por la puerta del patio de la casa, giró su cabeza hacia atrás, alzándola hasta una de las ventanas, topándose con el dueño de una de ellas.

Él la miraba impasible, notando la mirada oscura sobre él, la apartó, mientras que tapaba la ventana con las cortinas, impidiéndole la visión.

Cuando algo pasa a su alrededor, que de verdad le pudiera preocupar, no sabe para nada ocultarlo.

Al igual que ella.

Aunque Sakuno más bien mostraba vergüenza ante todo, suplicándole que fuera en su lugar.

Vergüenza…

Sonrió de manera maliciosa con una mano en su mentón, mientras cerraba aquella puerta tras ella.

_**-Hazme un favor, si vas a dejarla ir, que sea por un buen motivo-**_

Recordando aquello que le dijo en la feria, pudo suponer qué cosa habría ocurrido.

-Echizen está moviendo sus piezas…- Dijo para sí, volteando a ver la vivienda mientras se alejaba. Sonrió arrogantemente volviendo a mirar hacia delante. –Ya era hora-

_Sólo falta que Ryuzaki deje su vergüenza, que a veces, sin querer, hace daño._

_Para expresar sus sentimientos debe ser demasiado sincera._

_Si los confiesas, no lo dejes en ese momento, exprésalos siempre, a cada momento._

Por supuesto Echizen debería de entenderlo también. Dejando su orgullo, frialdad a un lado.

----

Fechas bastante marcadas, frío bastante notable, por lo que era muy fácil resfriarse. Y ella, delante de aquella puerta con unas bolsas en mano, tragaba saliva mientras intentaba alzar una para presionar el botón del timbre.

Era la primera vez que iba a esa casa, le habían confirmado la dirección, gracias a Inui-sempai. Cuando se decidía a llamar, se venía abajo, colocándose más nerviosa e insultándose por no tener más valor. En cuanto supo que el castaño tenía un "ligero" resfriado, no pudo evitar preocuparse y prepararle algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

La chica se sobresaltó, volteando y encontrándose con el menor de los Fuji. La miraba con desconcierto, extrañado por su visita. Su nariz y las puntas de las orejas estaban rojizas por el frío. Una vez más suspiró y él mismo llamó a la puerta.

-Venía a ver a tu hermano Syusuke…- Dijo en un murmullo sin mirarle. Él sólo emitió un bufido.

-Pues te tardabas demasiado en decidir si llamar o no- Contestó Yuuta frotándose las manos, mientras que seguidamente, se quitaba los guantes.

En pocos minutos la puerta se abrió, apareciendo una mujer bastante atractiva para opinión de la menor.

¿Quién era?

Fuji Syusuke tenía veinticuatro años, edad bastante suficiente como para compartir vivienda con alguien, especialmente con una mujer. ¿Por qué no? Aquella mujer era realmente guapa, cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus labios portaban de un suave color carmín.

La mujer los miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cabe decir que se había buscado a alguien ideal, muy parecido a él. Sonriendo a cada momento.

-¡Hola, Yuuta!- Saludó animadamente la mujer, luego miró a Kurumi de igual manera. -¿Are¡Si venías con tu novia me lo podrías haber comunicado, Yuuta¡Es adorable!-

Yuuta se sonrojó y bufó, negando al instante.

-Viene a ver a Syusuke, no malinterpretes las cosas-

Kurumi se inclinó saludándola y presentándose, ella le sonrió.

-Bienvenida- Sonrió. –Syusuke está adentro, en su habitación viendo la televisión- Anunció.

Yuuta y Kurumi entraron, el primero con familiaridad, y la segunda con nerviosismo, pensando en lo peor de quién pudiera ser aquella mujer. La pelo violácea la siguió lentamente por detrás, Yuuta estaba al lado de la castaña, hablando de algo que desconocía.

Pudo notar que el pasillo que recorrían era bastante profundo, Kurumi miraba su alrededor, observando cada cuadro que yacían en las paredes. Pinturas de paisajes, retratos y algunas fotos colgadas, por lo que le llamó la atención una de dos niños pequeños.

Ahora se encontraba mucho peor. ¿Quiénes eran aquella mujer y esos dos niños?

El sonido de los nudillos golpear suavemente la puerta la volvió a la realidad. La castaña intensificó su sonrisa y, al escuchar un aviso de que podían pasar, abrió la puerta.

Yuuta, después de la castaña, entró en la habitación saludando, pero Kurumi era incapaz. ¿Le molestaría que fuese a visitarlo? Malos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, malinterpretando los hechos o lo que pudiera pensar Fuji sobre ella.

Al fin y al cabo comenzó siendo siempre una simple fan, a la que por casualidad pudo hablar, tratar con el castaño siendo él un ídolo famoso. Entre cantante y, a veces, haciendo algún pequeño papel en alguna película u obra de teatro.

Demasiada suerte, si no hubiera conocido a Sakuno, no estaría en esa casa en esos momentos.

-¿A qué esperas? Entra. ¿No querías ver a mi hermano?- Reprochó Yuuta asomándose por la puerta. Kurumi asintió levemente con la cabeza, entrando lentamente y temerosa en el cuarto.

Con inseguridad observó su interior, captando al instante el lugar donde se encontraba Syusuke, a un lado de la cama, pero sentado en el suelo y entre mantas, viendo una película. El joven la miró y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, pero los volvió a cerrar formando una sonrisa, permitiendo que se adentraran más en la habitación.

-Qué sorpresa Kurumi-chan- Articuló el castaño, no era para mucho pero, se le notaba un poco que su voz estaba algo tomada. Indicios del resfriado. Fuji miró a la mujer mientras se incorporaba y sentaba en la orilla de su cama. –Yumiko¿podrías traernos té, por favor?- Pidió amablemente y, la mujer sonrió y asintió.

-Enseguida, Syusuke-

El castaño pidió que se sentaran, aunque Yuuta permaneció de pie, cruzándose de brazos.

-Aniki¿qué tal?- Preguntó intentando no sonar bastante interesado en su estado. Syusuke sonrió.

-Bien, Yuuta-

La joven se sentó justo en el extremo de la cama demasiado callada, escuchando no muy atenta a la conversación de ambos hermanos.

Fuji había nombrado a aquella mujer por el nombre y viceversa, bastante familiarizados. Tal vez sea por que se conocen desde hace tiempo, pero, no podía pensar en más. Yumiko se encontraba en casa del castaño como si tal cosa, encima sabiendo donde se encuentra cada cosa. Y luego estaban los niños en aquella foto.

¿Fuji Syusuke… casado?

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, ignorando por completo ese hecho.

-Kurumi-chan- Llamó suavemente el mayor. -¿Qué se te ofrece?-

Se levantó dando un respingo, recordando lo que había traído.

-¡Ah! Esto…- Miró de reojo a Yuuta, quien los observaba de brazos cruzados, esperando en su respuesta. –Bueno…-

Syusuke rió.

-Yuuta, tú eres la causa- El aludido arqueó una ceja. -¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?-

-¿Ah¿Por qué?- Miró de reojo a Kurumi quien con la mirada le suplicaba que aceptara la petición, seguidamente suspiró. –Está bien…-

Entre bufidos, abrió la puerta para salir, pero se encontró con Yumiko justo detrás con una bandeja, con las tazas de té.

-¿Are¿Yuuta, qué ocurre?-

Syusuke pidió que dejara dos tazas de té en la habitación, mientras que los otros dos salían de ella. El castaño le ofreció el té, mientras que se sentaba nuevamente.

Kurumi lo tomó entre sus manos, mirando el interior de su taza. Una vez que se han ido, dejándolos a solas para poder hablar no tenía el valor de preguntar.

Silencio.

Giró su vista hacia su lado, donde Syusuke bebía gustosamente del té, con una mirada tranquila y serena. Su mirada se ablandó de inmediato al contemplarle, observando el atuendo del muchacho, pijama azul celeste pálido.

Cualquier cosa que se colocara, quedaba realmente genial. ¿Quién no desearía verlo de aquella manera, en pijama? Muchísimas fans matarían por ello, sin exagerar.

-Yumiko-san es muy simpática- Comenzó la chica sin mirarlo, acariciando con sus dedos pulgares la taza de té. –Se nota que se preocupa por ti, estando aquí contigo- Fuji sonrió.

-Gracias, Kurumi-

Nuevamente le estaba sonriendo. De aquellas nada siniestras, misteriosas, una realmente honesta y amable. Ella esbozó una sonrisa respondiéndole, al menos intentándolo, pero sólo logró forzarla.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kurumi-chan?- Preguntó interesado, más con un tono preocupado.

Lloraba.

Kurumi se llevó una mano hasta su mejilla, notando que se humedecían poco a poco, sorprendiéndola. No puedo evitarlo. Pensando que Fuji Syusuke estaba con aquella mujer, con dos hijos… Se carcomía la cabeza pensándolo.

Ni se dio cuenta de cuando el castaño se había acercado un poco más a ella preocupado al verla llorar, pensado que le había ocurrido algo y por ello lo venía a ver, o, que le doliera algo.

-¿Te duele o te ha pasado algo?- Preguntó el chico suavemente, colocando una mano en la espalda femenina, dándole apoyo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, había cerrado los ojos por inercia, sollozando en silencio.

-¿Kurumi?-

Se llevó una mano hasta sus labios, tapando su boca mientras ahogaba algunos sollozos. Pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Syusuke…- Susurró, alertando al chico que seguía a su lado.

-¿Sí?- Dijo en un murmullo.

Díselo y así, te liberarás de todo.

Despejarás tu mente y todas tus dudas serán aclaradas.

-Yo…-

¿Querrás quedarte con la duda?

Ahora… ¿Qué te ha visto llorar?

Su llanto se tranquilizó, respiró hondo, intentando pensar por donde comenzar a hablar. Esperando que no sea como ella haya "malinterpretado".

¿Fuji Syusuke no es así, verdad¿Cierto?

-Sé que pensarás de mí como si fuera una simple y vulgar niña… Cinco años de diferencia…- Comenzó a decir con la cabeza gacha, frotando sus manos nerviosa. –Demo…, yo…, además de admirarte…-

-Te escucho, Kurumi-chan-

Aquellas palabras la estremecieron, notando que se lo había susurrado en el oído. ¿Acaso no podría ser serio alguna vez?

Sí, lo era. Pero con alguien como ella… ¿qué se podía esperar? Un juego para él, tomándole el pelo para divertirse.

-Primeramente comencé con una admiración hacia tu voz, gustándome demasiado las canciones que componías…- Prosiguió. –Luego…, viendo vídeos y entrevistas… Más aquella vez que te conocí en persona gracias a Sakuno-san…-

Sólo un poco más, díselo.

Nunca malinterpretes a las personas antes de conocer sus verdaderas intenciones.

Escúchalo de sus propios labios.

-Me gustaste bastante…- Pronunció en un susurro, enterrando más su rostro entre sus manos. –Gomen por ser una niña, y… entiendo que… estés comprometido…-

Syusuke rió por lo bajo, viendo lo tan inocente que era. ¿Comprometido¿De dónde sacaba aquellas ideas?

Kurumi notó la risa del castaño y por dentro se avergonzó bastante, arrepintiéndose de haberle confesado todo aquello. Seguramente, se esté burlando de ella.

-Kawaii…- Dijo entre risas el mayor, colocando una mano en la cabeza de la joven, haciendo que ella lo mirara con reproche.

Syusuke paró, girando a verla y abriendo los ojos, mostrando una mirada tranquila, sonriéndole amablemente. Ver aquella sonrisa junto con sus ojos abiertos, aquellos azulados ojos penetrantes, era todo un deleite. Y más con aquel tipo de mirada.

Kurumi apartó la mirada algo incómoda y se levantó cruzándose de brazos mientras le daba la espalda al chico. Fuji parpadeó ante su acción y seguidamente, observó en la cama unas bolsas.

-¿Y esto, Kurumi?- La pelo violácea observó las bolsas de reojo, luego la desvió y respondió.

-Unas cosas que traje para ti, al enterarme de que… estabas resfriado- Respondió tajante.

Fuji sonrió, cogiendo las bolsas y abriéndolas sin el permiso de la muchacha. Comida para calentar, buena para el resfriado y, la otra bolsa le llamó más la atención.

Kurumi volteó a verle notando un gran silencio y curiosa por lo que estuviera haciendo.

Había olvidado por completo que llevaba aquella bolsa consigo, y se alteró, sonrojándose demasiado. Se adelantó a impedirle, pero el castaño ya lo había sacado.

-Ah…- Articuló ella, tirada en la cama boca a bajo al intentar evitar que el chico lo mirase, seguidamente se levantó. -¡No!-

-¿Hm?- Fuji lo miró, estaba envuelto en una especie de bolsa como papel de regalo, en el extremo yacía un lazo rojo y, en el centro de la bolsa había una etiqueta con un dibujo de un zorrito, ambos ojos cerrados. Syusuke leyó.

**Happy Merry Christmas, Syusuke-kun.**

**Kiss, Kurumi.**

Syusuke ensanchó su sonrisa, mirando a la chica de reojo.

-Kurumi- Emitió sonriendo. -¿Es para mí?- Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, apenada. –Arigatou-

-Ya sé que es algo pronto pero…, ya que lo has visto…, ábrelo si te apetece- Comentó apartando la mirada.

Se arrepentía, y más cuando él mirase el regalo. Tendría más razones para pensar que era aún una niña y, por lo tanto, demasiado infantil. Si se quejaba de que la tratara así, debería de hacer algo al respecto¿por qué encima se coloca a hacer cosas como esas?

Se sentó suavemente en la orilla de la cama, justo donde estaba antes, mirando de reojo al castaño, cada facción en su cara mientras abría el paquete.

_No es demasiado…, pero me he esforzado._

La intención es lo que cuenta, recuérdalo.

Narumi se lo había dicho muchísimas veces, sí, el hecho de esforzarse en algo era lo que realmente contaba, pero, no todos pensaban igual… ¿verdad¿Fuji Syusuke era de aquellos?

-¿Lo has hecho tú?-

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar aquella suave voz, volteando a verle nuevamente. En sus manos portaba una especie de muñeco de trapo. Cabeza castaña, ojos cerrados formando una sonrisa, vestido con un abrigo y bufanda.

Ese muñeco era él.

No pudo evitar ocurrírsele semejante regalo al ir con Sakuno aquel día a donde se encontraba la lana y demás cosas para coser. No sabía qué cosa regalarle, ya que no conocía sus gustos realmente. ¿Pensará que es una cría por tal pensamiento en ese regalo?

Asintió levemente avergonzada. Eso era lo que realmente pensaba ella, una cría.

-Se te da muy bien las manualidades, Kurumi-chan- Continuó el castaño sin apartar ojo del muñeco. –A la próxima me haces uno tuyo-

La chica clavó su mirada en él, el cual sonrió.

-¿Eh¿No te parece un poco… infantil?- Syusuke rió levemente, luego negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada, Kurumi. Esto forma parte de tu inocencia, lo que no quiero que nunca dejes atrás. Me gusta mucho, arigatou, Kurumi-

Kurumi sonrió agradecida y aliviada, mientras que Fuji se levantaba y hacía sitio al muñeco en una de la estantería del cuarto.

-A otra cosa…- Decía mientras volteaba a verla. -¿Comprometido?- Rió, acordándose de las palabras de la chica anteriormente. -¿Dónde…?-

-¿No lo estás? Yumiko-san no es…-

-¿Mi hermana?-

Silencio.

-Y la foto donde salen dos niños que…-

-¿Te refieres a la de Yuuta y mía?-

Silencio.

Silencio.

Segundos después Kurumi se encontraba lamentándose todo el rato a confusión del castaño. Haciendo pucheros mientras golpeaba la cama, retorciéndose.

¿Quién le manda a mal pensar de la gente¡Ya se notaba el claro parecido entre Yumiko y Syusuke¡Sonreían de la misma manera!

_Kurumi no baka…_

-Mou…-

-¿Ocurre algo Kurumi-chan?-

Encima aunque sea en un susurro, le había confesado de que le gustaba y, encima lo dejaba de lado. Aunque aquel tormento haya sido aclarado, todavía cabe la posibilidad de que la considerara como… su hermana pequeña, desgraciadamente.

-Y yo pensando que estabas comprometido con Yumiko-san y, que aquellos dos niños de la foto, que supuestamente sois Yuuta-kun y tú, eran vuestros hijos…- Murmuraba la joven mordiéndose el labio inferior.

A los pocos segundos Fuji reía a costa de ella. Kurumi retorció el labio mientras echaba un bufido molesta. Nuevamente se reía de ella.

-No es para reírse…- Susurró.

-Gomen…- Syusuke suspiró intentando alejar las ganas de reír. –Eres realmente un encanto, Kurumi- Comentó colocando una mano en la cabeza femenina. La pelo violácea apartó la mano algo molesta por el acto.

-No quiero este tipo de "trato". Como te dije…, sobre paso la mayoría de edad, Syusuke…-

No le miraba, pero sentía los ojos abiertos de él sobre ella. Lo sentía, lo veía venir. Lo que ahora tocaba era un rechazo total hacia su persona, pero, conociendo a Syusuke, lo haría amablemente, sin sonar rudo, para no herirla. Sonrió con ironía, ni sabía el porqué se molestaba en decírselo.

Siendo alguien tan popular, teniendo, seguramente, a un montón de chicas detrás de él. ¿Cómo se iba a fijar en alguien como ella? Siendo tan… infantil.

-Me alegra mucho que seas amiga de Sakuno-chan- Comentó suavemente. –Osakada, Narumi, Miyazawa, Ann… cada una es tal como es, lo necesario para Sakuno-chan. Debo decir que sois las auténticas y únicas que habrá tenido…-

¿Por qué le contaba aquello?

Es verdad que sabía que Ryuzaki había tenido problemas en su infancia, por eso tan desconfiada al principio, pero la veía más familiarizada.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso?-

-Sakuno-chan es una persona dulce, inocente e infantil… Alguien amable- Proseguía y, la miró a los ojos justo cuando Kurumi giró a verlo. –Y tú, Kurumi. Eres, en cierto modo, parecida a ella. Infantil a veces, pero es el encanto de cada persona, no por ello debe de tratarse como alguien menor. Dulce e inocente también, pero más atrevida- Sonrió. –A Sakuno-chan la caracteriza la timidez y, a ti, por ser más audaz, atreviéndote a decir ciertas cosas-

Kurumi escuchaba atentamente, pero confundida a donde quería llegar, metiendo a Sakuno en el tema.

-Es por ponerte un ejemplo, Kurumi. Sólo quiero decirte que nunca dejes de ser tú misma- Concluyó el castaño suavemente mientras sonreía.

¿Eso era todo?

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije antes?-

Fuji parpadeó varias veces.

Dilo una vez más.

Demuestra tu interés insistiendo.

Kurumi sin quitarle los ojos de encima, reuniendo valor ante aquello, una vez más, por segunda vez se lo diría. Y, esta vez no tendría escapatoria.

Tendría que decir alguna respuesta. Y por supuesto, ser sincero a toda costa.

_**Daisuki yo…**_

_**Syusuke**_

Volvió a sonreír por enésima vez en el tiempo que lleva con él en el día¿lo habrá oído bien? Lo había dicho en un susurro, que esperaba que no fuera un impedimento para poder escuchar. Suspiró, tal vez tuviera que repetirlo.

Pero como siempre, le quedaba por conocerlo.

-Dije que…-

-Hai, Kurumi-chan- Interrumpió ante el asombro de la joven, quien lo miró temblorosa. –Dos veces- Aclaró.

¿Dos veces? La tenía en ascuas entonces, como siempre había oído decir sobre el chico. Le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente, en este caso, sufriendo por una respuesta. Y bien él lo sabía, sonreía mientras la observaba inquietarse, se colocaba cada vez más nerviosa.

Bien sabía que ella era diferente a las demás mujeres que se le presentaron. Al principio, admiraba a Sakuno, comenzando a tener cierta adoración sobre la chica, pero notaba que sólo era eso, adoración. Queriendo que esté bien en cada momento, pero, la llegada de Ijuiin Kurumi, la cual conoció de manera algo peculiar, viendo que era amiga de Sakuno, tendría que ver qué tipo de chica podía ser.

Notablemente, y, después de todo certero, una chica con bastante carácter a veces, pero sin dejar atrás aquella inocencia que poseía. Y, con una conversación que mantuvo con la gemela de Kurumi, le confirmó que ella lo admiraba antes de verle el rostro, sólo escuchando sus canciones. Por lo que se hizo su fan a través de Narumi quien le prestaba los Cds para que escuchara y una vez que le gustaron, le mostró vídeos de él.

Kurumi lo admiraba por su voz, no por su físico.

Por lo que se ganó un sitio entre sus amistades y, por supuesto, algo más. Algo que realmente podría poseer una sola persona.

-Kurumi-chan- Llamó, haciendo que ella sobresaltara. Del repentino silencio él habló, alertándola. –Mírame- Pidió al ver que Kurumi tenía la mirada apartada por la vergüenza.

Ella giró lentamente la cabeza para verle, Syusuke sonrió, tomándola del mentón. Abrió sus ojos, clavándolos en los de ella, por lo que notó un brillo en los azules, poco usuales.

-Recuérdalo siempre, Kurumi- Volvió a pronunciar acercándose hasta su rostro, sintiendo la respiración agitada de la joven. Sonrió interiormente, sabiendo que la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. –_**Daisuki yo**_, Kurumi-

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de sobremanera, pensando que la rechazaría, que esas acciones las hacía para ser amable, pero… Nunca se imaginaba algo así, sólo en sus sueños inalcanzables.

En un impulso, ella inició el acto, sorprendiendo al castaño.

Se sentía increíblemente feliz. Sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos, concluyéndolo en un suave y dulce beso por su parte.

Fuji la aprisionó más hacia él, en un abrazo. Sonriendo interiormente, notó toda la inocencia en aquel beso que le proporcionaba y, como era de esperar, él tendría que dar el paso. Demostrarle lo que sentía hacia ella.

Abrió su boca, perfilando con su lengua los contrarios que estaban cerrados. Y así, una vez abiertos por reflejo, se adentró en ella.

Nunca había sentido algo así, era su primer beso y él se lo daba de una manera… Diferente a como acostumbraba a ver en algunas películas. Claro está que nunca dicen de qué forma se besan.

Y todos menos ella, pensaban mal.

Kurumi se separó de él, respirando entre cortada. Y la puerta se abrió levemente, apareciendo Yuuta por ella.

-¿Aniki?- Articuló el chico mirando con una ceja levantada a ambos. -¿Ya se puede?-

Syusuke lo miró y luego a Kurumi, sonriendo divertido.

-Se podría esperar un poco más, pero, ya da lo mismo- Respondió.

Kurumi enrojeció, agachando la cabeza, por lo que hizo reír al mayor presente.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Syusuke lo miró abriendo sus ojos.

-Hi-mit-su-

El menor de los Fuji rodó sus ojos. Le iba a costar en descifrarlo, aunque si fuese algo más consciente, podría adivinarlo con solo observar a la muchacha avergonzada y la insistencia del mayor.

Yuuta todavía no lo entendía.

----

Ya casi lo tenía todo listo, se había pasado por el estudio para dejar claro lo que tenía pensado. Seguramente él no echará cuenta de lo que realmente significaba ese día, que tan sólo ocurría una vez al año.

Y ese día era mañana.

Todos sabían que el veinticuatro de diciembre no sólo representaban para ellos la Navidad, concretamente la Noche Buena, sino, el aniversario de Echizen Ryoma, dicho mejor como su cumpleaños.

Desde que compró lo necesario aquella vez, no había parado de trabajar, incluso llegó a pasar bastantes horas en vela, intentando terminarlo.

Sólo le faltaba un poco, pero en pocas horas lo tendría listo.

Se despedía de los compañeros, dispuesta a irse a casa para concluir con lo que pretendía. Pero, una voz la paró, volteando a verle, Tezuka Kunimitsu junto con Kaidoh Kaoru y otros, se encontraban detrás de ella.

Ella pestañeó varias veces.

-¿Ocurre algo Tezuka-sempai?- Preguntó insegura, deseando no haber hecho nada malo como para molestarlos. Él negó con la cabeza, siempre con su expresión seria.

-Nada que deba preocuparte, Ryuzaki- Eso alivió a Sakuno, pero aún se preguntaba qué quería.

Alguien apareció en una esquina, viendo entre quienes hablaban, se acercó un poco interesado.

Kunimitsu se quitó las lentes, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, comenzando así a limpiarlas. Mientras lo hacía, clavó sus ojos castaños en los rojizos de ella. Con lentes o sin ellas estaba realmente genial, pero al no haberle visto nunca sin lentes, se le hacía bastante más atractivo así.

Con una mirada más penetrante.

-Kaidoh me ha confirmado algo. Podría cuadrar si tú ahora me lo confirmas-

¿De qué hablaba?

-¿Nani…?-

El chico interesado, se acercó, notándoles a todos sobre su presencia, apoyándose en la pared de brazos cruzados.

-Hace pocos meses, en unos de los ensayos, me pude percatar de qué me sonabas- Prosiguió Tezuka colocándose las lentes finalmente. –En el accidente de Echizen, tú fuiste aquella chica, la primera, la única que se percató de lo que sucedía¿cierto?-

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera¿cómo sabía que ella estuvo en aquel incidente?

Sólo podría decirse que él la hubiese visto…

-¿Cómo…?-

-Y también eres la misma chica que vimos Echizen y yo, cerca del supermercado. ¿Lo eres, cierto?-

A Kaidoh-sempai sí lo recordaba, con su típico sonido de la serpiente, y aquel pañuelo en la cabeza que siempre portaba.

-Bu-bueno… a quien recuerdo es a Kaidoh-sempai, pero…- Clavó sus ojos en el mayor, Tezuka. -¿Cómo sabes que estuve aquel día…?-

-Yo también estuve-

_**-¿Y bien¿Qué querías preguntar?-**_

_¿Eh?_

_**-Está dos calles más abajo, siguiendo todo recto…-**_

Mirada penetrante, sin expresión alguna bajo un paraguas. Fue lo que le vino a la mente.

-Pedías direcciones-

¡Ah! Ahora toda su mente fue aclarada, lo veía todo mejor. Tezuka Kunimitsu fue a la persona que le pidió ayuda por haberse perdido. Pero… ¿qué pasa con eso?

Sakuno asintió levemente con la cabeza, indicando por fin que lo recordaba.

-Dime, después de que se llevaran a Echizen… Después de lo que habías hecho, te habías dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué desapareciste tan… de repente?-

Kaidoh miró a su sempai extrañado, él también estaba intrigado en algunas cosas, pero es la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de más a Tezuka. Era lo más parecido a Echizen, de pocas palabras y mirada sin expresión alguna, en la mayoría de los casos.

Sakuno había bajado la mirada, jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa. Tantas preguntas la aturdían, como una especie de interrogatorio, como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo.

¿Por qué desapareció al instante de… aquel accidente¿Qué más hubiera podido hacer? Bastante intentó, que sabiendo lo que venía, por mucho que intentó correr no logró impedirlo.

Milagrosamente salió ileso de todo aquello.

Sonrió, alzó la mirada posándola en sus sempais. Shiraishi, quien permanecía apoyado sobre la pared abrió sus ojos, notando la cálida sonrisa de la joven. Muy sincera.

-En ese momento no era más que una total desconocida…, sempai- Dijo ella suavemente. –Hice todo lo que pude, sino me hubiera confiado… Ryoma-kun hubiera salido ileso-

-¿Te sientes culpable?- Intervino Oishi.

-Más bien sentí rabia- Respondió Sakuno. –Pero, entre comentarios de mi abuela, hablando por teléfono sobre el asunto, escuché que estaba bien, fuera de peligro y me alegré- Llevó una mano hasta el pecho y suspiró. –Sentí un inmenso alivio-

-Es verdad que Echizen salió de todo aquello, pero… cierta parte de su cuerpo quedó levemente dañada- Ésta vez era Inui el que hablaba, cruzándose de brazos.

Sakuno lo miró extrañada, confundida. Había estado observando al muchacho, pero no había notado nada…

_¿Qué?_

Sadaharu se llevó una mano hasta su garganta, señalándola. Ryuzaki abrió sus ojos, recordando algunos hechos, cuando Ryoma le explicaba cómo entonar alguna canción, dándole algún ejemplo con su propia voz.

No la alzaba, se colocaba bastante cerca de ella y cantaba. Suavemente y, cuando terminaba, bebía agua al instante.

-Sus cuerdas vocales- Prosiguió el chico de datos. –No totalmente pero, no puede alzar la voz cuando canta, por que se esforzaría de sobre manera. Si te has dado cuenta, Echizen no interpreta ninguna canción en la obra-

Tenía razón, ahora que la castaña se ponía a pensar. No se había percatado de ello.

-Anteriormente tenía muy buena voz, debido al accidente, la perdió. No del todo, pero… Ya no es como antes- Oishi bajó la mirada al decir aquello.

-Por eso lo hacía en un tono bastante bajo…- Inui le asintió.

Había escuchado todo aquel Cd que le entregó, sorprendentemente casi todos los sempais cantaban y, eran canciones muy buenas. Algunas de ellas en las que Ryoma cantaba solo, eran canciones… bastante marchosas. En las que él alzaba la voz sin problemas.

_Ryoma-kun…_

-Sólo era eso, Ryuzaki- Tezuka metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. –Tan sólo confirmarlo- Sakuno le sonrió.

-Pero…- Shiraishi habló al fin. –Eso pasado está, Ryuzaki-chan. No te sientas culpable¿de acuerdo?-

Sakuno asintió sonriéndole, les dio una reverencia para poder marcharse, pero, volvió a girarse hacia ellos.

-¿Quién se encargará del pastel?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Seguramente Eiji, así como si fuera su regalo- Respondió Oishi.

Volvió a sonreír e inclinó la cabeza, como despedida definitiva y, retomó su camino saliendo del edificio.

Ansiaba llegar a casa para poder terminar con aquello, de dos cosas, le quedaba una. Y esperaba que le gustase, sino… su esfuerzo habría sido en vano, pero, sabía perfectamente que, aunque el muchacho no agradeciera dignamente, lo aceptaría. Al menos eso creía y esperaba.

Incluso para no perder tiempo comía en su cuarto mientras trabajaba. Pensaba en el "recado" que le pidió a Karin, sorprendentemente recibió un mensaje de la morena, diciéndole que todo lo que le pidió había sido entregado.

_Espero que no se moleste por no haber ido yo misma…_

La castaña sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse más en su trabajo. Esperaba que Ryoma lo entendiera al ver el Cd, lo que realmente quería. Detrás del porta Cds llevaban escritos los nombres de las canciones que había en el disco. Sakuno señaló una canción, hizo volver el Cd a Ryoma, para que lo viera y por la curiosidad, al ver la dicha canción subrayada, la escuchara nuevamente.

Era una canción navideña, cantada por Ryoma hace unos años atrás. Y ella quería coger el permiso para poder cantarla ella misma, acompañada por el peliverde con su guitarra. ¿Qué menos?

Cuando el chico la escuchase, llegado el día de mañana le comunicará lo que quiere. Sólo quedaba esperar a ese momento y que él aceptara. Tal vez con todos delante… se negara. Era lo más probable.

----

Vagamente oía voces, incitándole a que se levantara, pero, él no respondía. Quería quedarse así más rato. Además¿porqué salir si afuera hace frío? Nah, se queda en casa.

_¡Chibi-suke!_

Se movió un poco entre las mantas, emitiendo algún murmullo, intentando que lo dejase en paz. Aún seguía muy en su mundo, en su mundo de sueños, que casi no agudizaba quién le hablaba. Ésta vez lo escuchó más cerca y fuerte, por lo que, queriendo alejarse de aquella voz, se enterró, tapando sus oídos con la almohada colocándose boca abajo.

Ni pensar abandonar aquella mullida cama. ¿Pasar frío o quedarse todo el día durmiendo? Elegiría lo segundo, por supuesto.

El mayor suspiró cruzándose de brazos mientras arqueaba una ceja ante el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Como siempre te demoras en invierno ¿eh, Chibi-suke?- Dijo Ryoga. -¿No pensarás quedarte ahí todo el santo día, verdad?-

-Hmph…- Bufó el menor aún entre mantas y cabeza tapada.

-Bueno, no creo que tardes mucho en esa posición…- Comentó Ryoga rascándose la mejilla derecha con molestia. –Todo ser humano…-

_¡Uahh!_

El menor exclamó alzando la cabeza y jadeando. Tanto tiempo con la cara pegada a la almohada traía las consecuencias de quedarse sin oxígeno. Ryoga lo miró triunfante, al menos había sacado la cabeza y podía verle la cara.

-Chibi-suke, vístete- Ordenó, abriendo cada cajón de los muebles del cuarto, sacando ropa del menor y tirándosela encima. Ryoma le lanzó una mirada gélida.

-¿Nani…?-

-Vís-te-te- Repitió dándole la espalda. –Nos vamos al estudio-

Frunció el ceño ante aquello. Los ensayos estaban bien que repasados, no había ningún fallo¿para qué ir allí? La obra se iniciaría un día después de Navidad, por lo que él aprovecharía para pasarlo en casa y dormir todo lo que pudiera.

-¿Por qué…?-

-Por que lo digo yo, vamos- Interrumpió.

Ryoga se acercó y comenzó a tirarle del pijama, sacándoselo y, seguidamente, le dejó sin pijama, alejándoselo del menor. Rió triunfante ante la cara de molestia de Ryoma, quien permanecía en bóxer.

-Vamos, Chibi-suke, vístete- Dijo el mayor entre risas. -¿No querrás ir así, verdad?-

Tsk.

A regañadientes se fue colocando la ropa tendida por su hermano mayor, el cual ya había abandonado la habitación para bajar al piso de abajo. Se colocó el pelo lo más decente posible, no tenía ganas de formalizarse, estaba de mal humor. Cuando se disponía a salir del cuarto, se topó con la estantería justo al lado de la puerta, donde se hallaba aquel Cd que le entregó a Sakuno.

Suspiró y lo cogió, guardándolo en el bolsillo bajo del pantalón que llevaba. Bajó las escaleras a paso ligero, quedando al lado de las mismas al llegar al final. Ryoga salió de la salita, entregándole unos bollos a Ryoma.

-Para que te los comas por el camino- Comentó Ryoga antes de que el menor preguntara. –Venga, vamos-

¿De qué iba todo eso? Ryoma estaba malhumorado, comiendo a mala gana los bollos. Al menos saciaría la poca hambre que tenía recién levantado.

Por el camino hubo demasiado silencio, escuchándose tan sólo el masticar de la comida que hacía Ryoma, despreocupadamente. Y así duró hasta que llegaron al estudio, los cuales al entrar veían a muchos entrar y salir de los sitios, como si fuera los primeros días de los ensayos. Eso extrañó más a Ryoma.

Miró de reojo a su hermano, quién sólo sonrió, señalándole la puerta que daba hasta el salón de actos.

-Adelante, Chibi-suke-

Ryoma bufó, dándole el paquete donde habían estado los bollos, seguidamente se encaminó hacia dónde le indicaba Ryoga. Abrió despreocupado, lo que más le sorprendió es ver lo activos que estaban todos, ensayando además. ¿Tan aburridos estaban?

Atobe que daba unas órdenes a un grupo se fijó en Ryoma, quien sólo apartó la mirada del joven. Keigo se acercó a él formando aquella sonrisa arrogante.

-Oi, Echizen- Llamó autoritario. –Necesito que te prepares para una escena- Ryoma lo miró interrogativo y Atobe, abrió el cuaderno del guión, mostrándole.

-No hay porqué ensayarla más…- Murmuró él ante la insistencia de Keigo.

-Vamos, Chibi-suke, hazlo-

Suspiró pesadamente. Tantas insistencias en ir al estudio, viendo a todos extrañamente en esas fechas, que supuestamente estaba la obra perfeccionada, estaban ensayando a muerte como si se tratara del primer día. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

Y más hacerle repasar una escena que se sabía de sobras.

_Hay gato encerrado._

Sin rechistar más, accedió.

En pocos minutos se encontraba en una parte del escenario, bostezando. Cuanto desearía estar en esos momentos en aquella cama durmiendo profundamente.

_La culpa la tiene Ryoga…_

Volvió a murmurar hastiado.

-Bien, comiencen-

Atobe dio la orden y, los actores se colocaron en sus puestos. Antes de la escena esperada para Ryoma, aparecieron el mismo Atobe junto con Kabaji, Kippei y Momoshiro. Seguidamente, se centró en la escena del muchacho, quien supuestamente se encontraba a solas.

Simulando una llamada a la puerta, alguien dio aparición después de que Ryoma diese el permiso de pasar.

_**-Disculpe…-**_

Ryoma dio la vuelta mientras se masajeaba la sien, encontrándose con una figura muy familiar. La chica se sonrojó levemente y sonrió tímidamente.

_**-¿Hmph?-**_

_**-Verá… Quisiera darle las gracias por dejar que me quede en esta casa. Espero no causar molestia alguna-**_

Él ladeó la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna.

_**-Ayudaste a Aoko, qué menos puedo hacer…-**_

Esperando por que la chica abandonase el lugar, siguió inmóvil en ese sitio. Jugando con sus manos, simulando el nerviosismo que pasó a ser real.

_**-¿Algo más?-**_

Preguntó secamente.

_**-Me… He escuchado de Aoko-san… que hoy es su cumpleaños¿verdad?-**_

Ryoma abrió sus ojos, clavándolos en los rubíes. Ella sonrió. Intentando ignorar aquello, prosiguió interpretando.

_**-Más o menos… ¿qué pasa con eso?-**_

Sakuno quedó en silencio mientras sonreía, seguidamente, Ryoma al ver que miraba en otra dirección, justo detrás de él, le siguió la mirada.

Ahí más abrió sus ojos.

_¿Qué…?_

Eiji, junto con Oishi, Taichi y demás, aparecían en la sala, el primero portaba de un gran pastel con dos números iguales en velas, el dos. Canturreaban la melodía de la canción de cumpleaños, mientras que Sakuno se acercaba para colocarse al lado del peliverde.

¿Cómo debería de reaccionar en esos casos? Ya se olía que algo estaba pasando, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado algo como eso. Le había preparado una sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Ryoma parpadeó incrédulo a lo que veía mientras tragaba saliva.

-¡Omedetto Ochibi!- Felicitó Eiji sonriente, acercándole el pastel.

Todos le acompañaron en la felicitación y, Ryoma aún seguía sin habla, mirando bastante aturdido la tarta y a todos los presentes.

Ryoga sonrió para sí, sabiendo que aquello le había impactado.

-¡Ryoma-kun, omedetto!- Ésta vez fue Sakuno, quien le cogió el brazo para acercarlo hasta la tarta. Él tan sólo se dejaba llevar, aún no asimilaba aquello.

Justo delante de la tarta, la cual echó varias miradas, frunció el ceño, mirando a Eiji al fin.

-Esto es de críos- Refunfuñó. –No voy a soplar las velas-

-¡Ochibi!- Nombró en protesta el pelirrojo. –¡Vamos, no seas así!-

-Tan sólo sopla, Ryoma-kun. Pero antes, pide un deseo, sin decirlo claro- Comentó Sakuno animándole.

Ryoma clavó su mirada en el pastel, las velas. Soplar o no soplar, soplar o no soplar, soplar o no soplar…

Nah, es cosa de críos. Ryoma era demasiado cabezota y aún sabiendo que todos ellos lo habían hecho con toda la buena intención. Era su cumpleaños¿por qué no disfrutarlo?

-Moou, Ryoma-kun, onegai-

-No quiero-

Todos bufaron ante la cabezonería del chico, quien apartó la mirada del pastel.

-¡Haz el favor de soplar si no quieres que te tire del cachete!-

Ryoma tragó saliva, girando su mirada hacia la entrada del salón de actos. Sumire se encontraba de brazos cruzados, bastante malhumorada se notaba.

-¿Quieres?- Insistió la anciana.

Negó rápidamente ante ello, recordando lo dolorosas que eran aquellos pellizcos en la mejilla. Acto seguido, volvió a mirar el pastel, haciendo caso a lo dicho por la castaña, pensó unos segundos. ¿Qué desearía él?

¿Le faltaba algo?

La sonrisa de aquella chica a su lado vino a su mente, y de manera inconsciente, sopló las velas mientras escuchaba algunos gritos y aplausos de los demás, felicitándole nuevamente.

Seguidamente todos comenzaron a dar sus regalos, Eiji proclamó que el pastel lo había preparado él, por lo que ese era su regalo. A Ryoma le dio igual, cogía todo obsequio que le daban, dando un leve "gracias".

Pero justo cuando todos se alejaban hablando entre ellos, Sakuno se acercó a él, haciendo que se volteara a verla. Vio una bolsa en sus manos, por lo que hizo espacio en sus manos, colocándolo en una mesa a su lado. La castaña metió la mano en la bolsa, sacando un solo paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

Ryoma murmuró viéndolo, lo cogió, notando que, aunque parezca grande, pesaba poquísimo, ni siquiera tenía forma rectangular. Lo que menos le hizo gracia es que, el papel en el que estaba envuelto el regalo, era verde con dibujitos de _Winnie the Pooh_. Por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en abrirlo cuidadosamente, arrancando el papel de un tirón. Sakuno dio un respingo ante ello.

Pestañeó, viendo su contenido. Después de todo, algo bueno debía de haber después de tanta cursilería.

Unos guantes y una bufanda del mismo color, grisáceos. Llegando al plateado que tanto le gusta al peliverde, más, cuando cogió ambas prendas, vio como una especie de postal yacía aún en el papel. Le pareció que eran una de aquellas postales navideñas que vendían en los centros comerciales.

Arqueó una ceja cogiéndola, en la portada, como era obvio, ponía "Feliz Navidad". Seguidamente, la abrió, notando como salía a emitir una suave música extrañamente conocida.

_¿Nani…?_

-Es aquella canción que había en el Cd, Ryoma-kun. ¿La recuerdas?- Dijo Sakuno tímidamente.

Por supuesto, era él quien la cantaba en el Cd y, ahora que lo mencionaba… ¿por qué se lo había devuelto? Mientras la música sonaba, veía el interior de la postal, leyendo lo que ponía.

_**¡Muchas felicidades!**_

_**¡Te deseo lo mejor este año!**_

_**¡Muchos besos y abrazos!**_

Silencio.

Era la típica tarjeta que felicitaba a quien se la regalase, en todas ponía lo mismo. En ese momento pensó lo estúpidas que eran aquellas postales y, Sakuno la compró, haciéndola de infantil.

Tsk.

Con la postal abierta, la tenía levantada tapando su rostro, impidiendo que la castaña le viera la cara. Simples palabras en aquella postal, que ni siquiera había escrito la chica, se había avergonzado, sonrojado muy levemente.

_Esto es el colmo…_

-¿Ryoma-kun?-

Hmph. Ya que le mandaba aquellos supuestos besos y abrazos… ¿Por qué en dárselos por escrito no se los da en carne y hueso?

Ryoma sacudió la cabeza, apartando aquellos pensamientos. No era nada bueno pensar así… Si ella… ni siquiera mencionó lo que pasó aquella vez.

-Domo- Agradeció en un murmullo, Sakuno escuchó y sonrió.

-Ahora no pasarás tanto frío cuando salgas a la calle- Comentó.

Se acercó y cogió la bufanda, colocándose de cuclillas y alzándosela por detrás del cuello masculino, enrollándoselo. Él ni siquiera emitía palabra, se había dejado hacer, mientras que la castaña le colocaba mejor la bufanda, notaba su aroma, y las veces que ella le colocaba bien la parte del cuello, rozaba sus manos con el mismo. Estaban frías.

-Estás helada- Dijo él inconscientemente.

-Estoy bien, sólo se me hielan las manos, incluso en verano- Sonrió.

La tenía tan cerca.

Tan tentadora.

Una vez más quiso dar el impulso. Las ganas de acercarse a ella. Posó su frente en la cabeza femenina, oliendo su cabello. La chica de ojos rubí se sorprendió, pero verlo tan cerca se avergonzó.

-A-ano…-

-No hables- Pidió rudamente.

Sólo estaba a unos escasos centímetros de ella, con un leve movimiento podría… tenerla nuevamente a su merced.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo. En vez de preguntarle algunas cosas, quería saber muchas, pero, viendo que ella ni siquiera se negaba, ni se alejaba debería de estar bien… ¿no?

Sólo un poco más.

-¡Omedetto, Koshimae!-

Silencio.

Sakuno se alejó rápidamente bastante apenada, simulando como si estuviera buscando algo en su bolso. Ryoma bufó, encontrándose con el pelirrojo, quien estaba algo alejado de ellos, junto a Shiraishi, saludaban animadamente con la mano.

Eiji se acercó, con los mofletes inflados.

-¡Moou¡El pastel!- Protestó el chico viendo que aún no se habían cortado trozos. -¡Vamos, vamos, Ochibi!-

Ryoma se acercó a paso lento mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

-Hmph…- Miró la tarta y luego hacia alguien que le diera algún cuchillo.

Ryoga rió por lo bajo, acercándose a él por detrás sigilosamente.

-¡A probarla directamente Chibi-suke!-

-¿Nani…?-

No dio tiempo a girar su mirada, una mano se posó en su nuca, haciendo presión hacia abajo, estampando su rostro contra el pastel de chocolate.

Todos los presentes intentaban aguantar las risas, pero viendo las manos del peliverde que, aún con la cara sobre el pastel, las formaba en puños. Se notaba que le había molestado.

-¡Oi, Ryoga¡Que me esmeré mucho en hacerlo!- Se quejó Eiji.

Pero su rostro cambió en cuanto Ryoma subió la mirada, cubierta de pastel. Eiji comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras el menor se llevaba una mano hasta su rostro, intentando quitarse algo de crema y chocolate.

-Aniki…- Susurró con molestia.

-¿Está bueno Chibi-suke?- Preguntó ignorando el enfado producido en su hermano.

-¡Yo quería pastel!- Se quejó Kintarou retorciendo el labio en protesta.

Ryoma se giró al pastel, atrapó una buena y se lo estampó en la cara del pelirrojo. Shiraishi soltó una pequeña risita ante aquello, pero sabía que Kintarou no se iba enfadar por semejante… ¿broma?

Nah, Ryoma lo hizo porque estaba mosqueado y la pagó con Kin-chan.

-¡Ah, Koshimae!- Se llevó un dedo hasta su cara, y luego, lo probó. Sus ojos brillaron. -¡Qué rico!-

Pero aquello acabó interpretándolo como un… "juego". El pastel era bastante grande, por lo que habría para rato. Kintarou metió la mano en el pastel y, con una sonrisa divertida quiso lanzarle pastel hacia el mayor de los Echizen, pero éste, al notar sus intenciones se agachó a tiempo.

-Kin-chan…-

El pelirrojo tragó saliva, volteando lentamente y encontrándose con un Shiraishi bastante molesto. Le había dado de pleno en su rostro.

-¡No era para ti Shiraishi, lo juro!-

Tarde, el peliplateado imitó al pelirrojo, lanzando trozos de pastel hacia él, pero, al ir esquivando iban cayendo hacia personas que, se unían seguidamente a la batalla.

Ryoma se fue limpiando la cara con una servilleta, intentando conseguir más visibilidad. Suspiró, volteando al escuchar bastante ruido en la sala.

Tragó saliva. No, eso no lo había creado él. ¿Verdad?

Estaban poniendo el lugar hecho un desastre con el pastel. Nah, no era él. Kintarou se ofreció él solito y los demás le siguieron el hilo.

Había guardado los guantes y la bufanda en la mochila que llevó, para no marcharlos.

Sería una pena que se mancharan el mismo día que se lo regalan… Un desperdicio.

-Echizen-

El chico volteó, encontrándose con su rostro nuevamente manchado de pastel. Se apartó un poco con la mano, intentando abrir un ojo y viendo a la causante. Esa mujer vivía para fastidiarle la vida.

-Miyazawa…- Murmuró notablemente enfadado, tomando otro trozo de pastel con intenciones de lanzárselo a la morena. Pero lo que no esperaba es que lo esquivara… estampándoselo a otra persona.

Ahora no sabía si tenía un mal día.

-Mou…- Gimió la muchacha, quitando algo de pastel de sus ojos. –Ryoma-kun…-

Tragó saliva.

Karin lo había vuelto hacer, se salía siempre con la suya. Veía como ella sonreía maliciosamente, observándoles, mientras que giraba para alejarse, pero algo le hizo pararse de repente.

Se llevó una mano hasta su rostro, notando aquella masa en su mejilla, más cubría gran parte de la cara.

Esta vez fue Ryoga quien hizo uso de aquella broma pesada y ya podría estar escribiendo su testamento.

Ryoma bufó, observando el panorama, el como Ryoga hacía todo lo posible por esquivar aquellos pasteles. Todo un desperdicio de dulces.

-No… no veo…-

Ryoma miró a su lado. Sakuno se frotaba un poco sus ojos, pero el pastel se había quedado por completo en su cara. A tientas buscaba también algo con qué limpiarse, pero lo que conseguía era caer cosas al suelo.

-Moou…- Ryoma suspiró, la tarta no había dado tan de lleno en sí, por lo que pudo alcanzar unas servilletas. Cuando le alzó una, ella iba hacia el lado contrario y así siempre que él cambiaba de dirección.

Tsk. Demasiado trabajo da.

-Estate quieta- Pidió cansadamente. La castaña sintió algo en su rostro, quitando levemente algo del pastel de sus ojos.

Finalmente pudo abrirlos, viendo al peliverde, con el mismo semblante que siempre, frotaba con otra servilleta por el resto del rostro de la joven.

-Miyazawa me hizo una mala pasada- Murmuró irritado, mirando de reojo a la morena, quien ignoraba a Ryoga mientras se lavaba la cara. Sakuno sólo sonrió y asintió.

Luego siguió limpiándose él por segunda vez, Sakuno echó un vistazo a su alrededor, todos manchados de pastel, además de las paredes, suelos, etcétera. Un completo caos…

¿Quién limpiará todo esto?

La puerta del salón se abrió de repente.

-¿¡Qué mierda está pasando…!?-

Ya…, faltaba el dueño. Atobe se miró las manos tras pasarla por su cara, irritándose cada vez más.

-Kabaji, prepárate- Ordenó rudamente.

-Usu-

Todos acabaron con limpiar un poco la sala, por lo menos para poder seguir con esa especie de "fiesta".

Sakuno se volvió a acercar al peliverde, nerviosa. ¿Habrá entendido lo del Cd? Se preguntaba ella. Ryoma la miró arqueando una ceja interrogativo.

-El… el Cd…- Susurró ella. Ryoma parpadeó varias veces y sacó de su chaqueta la carátula, mostrándosela. -¿Sabes… a qué me refiero?-

Al ver que Ryoma seguía con la misma expresión, cogió el Cd, dándole la vuelta y señalando lo que había subrayado.

**Futari kiri no Merry Christmas.**

Leyó el chico en su interior, seguidamente, ella le pasaba una guitarra, seguramente era parte del estudio, prestada de Atobe Keigo.

Ryoma se masajeó la sien, comprendiendo qué quería. Él tocar mientras ella cantaba… aquella canción. ¿Con qué propósito?

-Lo haces muy bien, Ryoma-kun- Comentó Sakuno sin mirarle. –La canción me gusta y… quería saber si tú…- Jugueteó con sus manos, mientras se sonrojaba. –Bueno…, es Navidad-

-¿Y qué con eso? Si lo hice en casa fue por que me apeteció a mí- Contestó secamente. –Además, odio estas fechas-

-¡Onegai!- Insistió. –Como regalo de… Navidad-

¿Regalo de Navidad¿De qué iba¿Cuándo se ha visto que Echizen Ryoma hiciera regalos a los demás? Como mucho, favores, pero poco que hacer. La volvió a mirar tras el silencio producido, ella miraba hacia otro lado, sonrojada pero su mirada mostraba decepción, de verdad quería que él tocara mientras ella cantaba la canción navideña.

Sakuno suspiró pesadamente y, antes de esperar respuesta del chico, quiso adelantarse, como si se diera por vencida.

Otra vez.

Olvida los que están presentes, sólo haz caso a lo que tú quieras hacer.

Bufó revoloteándose el pelo fastidiado, seguidamente, se encaminó donde estaba ella y le quitaba la guitarra de las manos, sin mirarla. Se acercó hasta donde había una silla y la colocó en el centro del lugar, sentándose seguidamente. Sakuno lo observó sorprendida, Ryoma tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero, había accedido finalmente y sonrió.

Los demás se sorprendieron de sobre manera, hace muchos años que Ryoma no cogía la guitarra, por lo que en ese momento no se perderían aquello. Se acercaron haciendo un círculo entre ellos.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba a Ryoma, pero, lo que más podría hacer era ignorar. Sakuno cogió otra silla y se colocó cerca de Ryoma. Con una sonrisa, le indicó que comenzara.

Justo al final de la canción, se unieron Eiji y Momoshiro, recordando aquella canción cantada por Ryoma hace unos años. Sakuno sonrió complacida, siguiéndoles el ritmo.

_**Tonight futari dake no Atarashii seiza wo egakou**_

_Ya verás como si pasas la Navidad junto a la gente que te importa verás de otra manera estas fiestas._

_Porque… no estás solo._

_Todos desean que disfrutes de tu cumpleaños… y de la Navidad. Especialmente, con tus seres queridos._

_Ánimo, Ryoma-kun._

Al acabar, mientras escuchaban a Ryoma tocar la parte final, Sakuno observó entre el "público", notando la presencia de Touyama, quien le sonreía.

Había algo más que debía hacer. No quería perder la amistad con Kintarou así que… Tendría que confesarle lo que sentía.

A quién quiere en realidad y, esperaba que Kintarou lo comprendiera.

Eiji y Momoshiro se echaron sobre Ryoma fastidiándolo, haciendo que el chico bufara y gruñera por lo pesados que llegaban a ser.

Sakuno sonrió, riéndose seguidamente.

Definitivamente, era a él.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_ Uff. Me ha quedado más largo de lo normal, eso creo… No hagan como Kin-chan, eh? No es buena idea ensuciar para luego limpiar muuucho XD Al final lo del Cd era una tontería D: en fin xD  
_

**Capítulo 22: **_**La razón y el corazón; **_¡Llegó la Navidad! Sakuno queda con Kintarou para hablar sobre cierto tema, pero está preocupada en si lo entenderá o no. ¿Será Kintarou comprensible y seguirá siendo amigo de Sakuno? La obra teatral da comienzo y… ¿Qué es lo que tanto preocupa a Ryoma?

_¿Se le habrá quitado la timidez a Sakuno como para interpretar? xDD También se sabrá qué… hubo más después de lo que pasó al final del capítulo 20 XD_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio. Si la obra ya empieza, significa que terminará dentro de poco. Sí, el fic xD. _

_Sorpresitaaaas D:!_

_¡Espero leeros en este¡Cuidaos mucho!_

_Un saludo._


	22. La razón y el corazón

_¡Buenas! Volví antes de Navidad XD a ver qué tal os parece._

_Nos leemos abajo._

**Nota**_ - **Mezurashii - **_Raro, extraño, curioso_.  
_

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 22: 'La razón y el corazón'**

El día de la obra estaba cerca, y qué menos, se estrenaría al día siguiente. Veintiséis.

El día anterior la pasaron todo el santo día en el estudio y no precisamente trabajando, sino celebrando el cumpleaños de Ryoma, aunque éste hiciera notar que estaba realmente molesto, en cierta manera disfrutaba algo de ese día. Y acompañados de sus compañeros.

Pero eso sería si descontaba la infinidad de veces en las que Momoshiro o Eiji lo molestaban con cualquier cosa y el pelirrojo se le arrojaba encima, estrujándolo. ¿No era ya demasiado grande para esas cosas?

Y sin faltar Ryoga, le tendría guardado aquella _pequeña_ broma del pastel, estampándosela sobre su cara. Por culpa de aquello la tarta se fastidió, teniendo que comer de los bocaditos que preparó Kawamura junto a su padre, cabe decir que eran demasiados, por lo que estuvieron satisfechos.

El día de Navidad era un hecho especial, sí, pero no lo era tanto como la Noche Buena, la cual, el cumpleaños lo celebraron hasta la tarde, dejando que la noche la pasaran con la familia cada uno de ellos.

Y… la Navidad era como un día más para algunos o algunas.

Pero alguien el hecho por ser Navidad o hacer frío… no le impedía salir. Precisamente para arreglar cierto asunto que no la dejaba tranquila. Hizo una llamada telefónica para reunirse con cierta persona, tenía que aclararlo todo y… esperando que acabara con buen pie.

Su amistad era realmente valiosa. Un chico maravilloso, siendo tan… atento y amable. Y no sólo con ella. Otorgando ayuda cuando lo necesitaba… Le debía mucho.

Al haber salido un poco antes, prefirió ir en su busca, yendo al apartamento. Sumire tenía cada dirección de los actores de la obra, por lo que ella tomó el de Touyama.

Sin esperar más, llamó al timbre, esperando luego un buen rato.

_Ya voy yo, no os mováis, no…_

_No os vaya a dar lumbalgia por acercaros a abrir la puerta…_

Esa voz la reconocía, pero eso de hablar en plural… ¿había más personas con ellos? Ahora recordaba que hace tiempo Kintarou le contó que además de Shiraishi, vivían otros amigos en el piso, pero, debido al trabajo de los demás, no estaban mucho por casa.

La puerta se abrió, exaltando a la castaña que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Shiraishi parpadeó varias veces, luego sonrió.

-Hola, Ryuzaki-chan- Saludó animadamente el mayor. –Kintarou aún no está preparado…-

-Ah…, es que salí antes de casa y…-

-No importa, Kin-chan estará enseguida- Interrumpió amablemente. –Estaba duchándose-

Sakuno asintió sonriendo. Luego unos murmullos provenían del interior, Shiraishi dejó pasar a la castaña, ya que afuera hacía bastante frío como para hacerla esperar.

Lo que pensaba, aquellas personas de la que hablaba Kintarou estaban ahí, seguramente, por ser Navidad se habían reunido. La pobre chica dio un respingo hacia atrás, notando como dos de los presentes, sentados en un sofá, hacían gestos extraños con la boca, incomodándola.

-Oi, dejadlo. ¿Kin-chan no ha salido aún?- Ellos negaron con la cabeza y Shiraishi suspiró.

-No pasa nada, Shiraishi-sempai. Yo he sido la que vino demasiado pronto…- El peliplateado negó con la cabeza.

-No, es que lleva demasiado tiempo dentro-

Shiraishi no dijo más y se adentró al pasillo para avisar a Kintarou. Sakuno quedó sola en la sala, junto con aquellos chicos que la inquietaban.

No dejaban de mirarla. ¿Tenía monos en la cara o qué? Ella bajó la mirada sonrojándose, jugando con sus manos, bastante nerviosa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Ah, p-pues…-

-¡Ya voy, Sakuno-chan!- Se escuchó desde el pasillo, era la voz del pelirrojo.

El otro sonrió pícaramente desviando la mirada del pasillo hacia la figura femenina.

-¿El enano tiene una cita?-

-¡Sorpresa!- Le siguió el compañero.

-Vo-vosotros sois…- Sakuno dio unos pasos atrás al ver la expresión de ambos hombres.

Uno de ellos, llevaba lentes y la cabeza rapada, sonrió de manera bobalicona, pasando una mano por la espalda de su compañero, de manera amistosa.

-¡Konjiki Koharu!- Exclamó el chico ajustándose las lentes. El compañero hizo el mismo gesto hacia él.

-¡Hitouji Yuuji!- Añadió el chico, el cual tenía una bandana verde en su cabeza, mientras agitaba su mano.

Sakuno sonrió nerviosamente ante el comportamiento de ambos.

-¡Encantado, encantado¡Feliz Navidad!- Sakuno sonrió, haciéndoles una reverencia y felicitándoles.

-Y... ¿qué harás un día como hoy con Kintarou-chan?- Preguntó Hitouji, masajeándose la barbilla, interesado. Koharu hizo una mueca con la boca, divertido.

-Chuuu-

Un carraspeo los hizo volver la mirada hacia la entrada al pasillo, quien Shiraishi estaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados. Koharu y Yuuji lo miraron y, seguidamente, alzaron la mano saludándole tontamente.

-Dejad de incomodar a la chica. Pensará cosas que no son…- Comentó el peliplateado.

-¿Acaso no lo es?- Koharu habló, mirando a la joven Ryuzaki. –Que Kintarou salga con una chica no se ve todos los días-

-Sólo somos amigos…- Intervino Sakuno sonriendo.

-Pues qué lástima- Murmuró Hitouji.

El pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros que yacían sentados en el sofá. Había salido ya del baño, preparado, se tardaba al haber estado secándose el pelo un poco que, con el frío que hacía, salir con el cabello húmedo sólo conseguiría un catarro.

Después de soportar unas cuantas burlas de aquella extraña pareja de amigos, Kintarou pudo deshacerse de ellos con ayuda de Shiraishi, el pelirrojo sacó a Sakuno del apartamento, alejándola del sitio. Eran las siete pasadas de la tarde, por lo que, en el horario de invierno, a esas horas ya estaría oscureciendo lentamente. Y el frío se notaba cada vez más.

-¿Tienes frío?- Preguntó interesado el pelirrojo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Sonrió. –Si quieres podemos ir a algún sitio donde haya más calor…- Kintarou fue el que negó esta vez.

-Estoy bastante abrigado, no pasa nada-

Sakuno sonrió mientras seguía el paso junto al pelirrojo. Junto a ella llevaba una pequeña bolsa con adornos navideños, en el cual yacía dentro el obsequio para Kintarou. ¿Lo aceptará o lo rechazará? De todas formas tendría que dárselo antes de dicha conversación.

Aquel día que fue con Tomoka y demás a comprar, Sakuno se encargó de elegir regalos para todos y, eso incluía a Kintarou, el cual le quedaba por dar. No sólo había quedado con él para eso, sino, para también hablar sobre aquel tema que la inquieta. Valora en demasía la amistad del muchacho como para que, por algo que no esperaba, por no elegirlo a él, se rompiera.

No quería.

Llegaron hasta una gran plaza, en el que en el centro de la misma yacía un enorme árbol de Navidad y, debido a la oscuridad que se avecinaba llegando la noche, los adornos del árbol iluminaban el sitio.

Precioso. Era lo único que podía decir Sakuno respecto a lo que veía. Algunos niños correteaban por la plaza con juguetes en mano, seguramente regalos de esa misma mañana, de Navidad. Del gran árbol le rodeaba una valla y, seguidamente había bancos cerca del mismo, Sakuno y Kintarou optaron por sentarse en uno.

Un delicioso olor percibió, mirando a cada lado, buscando la causa.

-Sakuno-chan¿te apetecen castañas?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, seguidamente, siguiendo la mano del mismo que señalaba hacia una dirección comprendió. Aquel olor provenía de las castañas asadas.

Asintió levemente, sonriendo. Kintarou levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia el puesto. Sakuno permaneció en el banco a espera del chico, mientras bajaba la mirada, posándola en su bolsa, apretándola fuertemente.

_Gomen ne… Kintarou-kun._

----

Llevó una mano hasta el cuenco donde yacían las palomitas, cogiendo un puñado y comiendo de su mano, sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla. Estaba cubierta por una manta, sentada a lo largo del sofá del salón de la casa, viendo una película.

La había visto muchas veces, pero no se cansaría, por infantil que fuera, siempre la vería gustosa. Al ser Navidad había una programación en todo el día referente a ello. Y no, no veía una de aquellas típicas películas navideñas.

_**Pesadillas antes de Navidad.**_

No tenía nada que hacer, vivía además sola y, lo menos que podía hacer era ver la televisión para distraerse, por suerte echaban aquella película.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, echó una mirada a la misma, pero la desvió nuevamente centrándose en la televisión, ignorando a quien fuera que sea el "intruso".

¿No podía estar tranquila ni en Navidad?

Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a sonar el timbre, haciendo bufar a la morena con desgana. Apartó la cálida manta y se levantó, dispuesta a abrir la puerta y maldecir a quien osó molestarla.

Sus ojos no cambiaron de expresión, nada más abrir la puerta y ver aquel rostro sonriente, un tic apareció en su ojo derecho, con intenciones de cerrar en sus narices, pero el susodicho colocó un pie, impidiéndolo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó con molestia. –O mejor dicho… ¿cómo supiste dónde vivía?-

-El sempai de Chibi-suke, Inui- Respondió de manera fresca, sonriendo.

_Tsk…_

Inui algún día pagará caro y aprenderá qué tipo de información deberá tener y cuáles no. ¿No podía quedarse calladito?

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó y Karin lo miró de reojo. -¿Mh?-

Miyazawa abrió más la puerta a desgana, indicándole que podía pasar, el muchacho miraba todo con curiosidad, interesándose en el sofá, donde hace pocos minutos ocupaba la morena. Luego se fijó en la televisión, donde emitían aquella película. Con sólo ver el cuenco de palomitas, una manta en el sofá, supuso que la morena veía aquella película, riendo por lo bajo.

Karin arqueó una ceja, observando como el mayor de los Echizen inspeccionaba con la mirada cada rincón de aquella sala. Se preguntaba el porqué de la visita, ni siquiera había comenzado alguna conversación.

-Deja de husmear…- Emitió la morena cortante. –_Mezurashi_…-

-¿Hum?- Ryoga volteó confundido por ese apelativo. -¿Perdón?-

-_Mezurashi_- Respondió tajante. –Así logro diferenciaros a ti y a tu hermano-

El muchacho parpadeó.

-Espera, espera- Ryoga se colocó una mano en la frente. -¿Diferenciarnos?-

-No soy de las que llaman por el nombre de pila, cada vez que decía "Echizen", nadie sabía a quién me refería-

Miyazawa sintió unos deseos de cometer un asesinato, por el bien de la humanidad. Ryoga se reía a costa suya. ¿Qué tenía de malo ponerle un "apodo" para no liarse al hablar de los hermanos Echizen?

Ryoga se sujetó el estómago, sin dejar de reír, bien que se lo estaba pasando.

-Perdona, es que…- El muchacho se incorporó, quitando leves lágrimas de sus ojos producidas por la risa. –Tienes buenos puntos ¿eh? Por un momento creí que…-

Un aura oscura rodeaba a la morena, quien permanecía inmóvil en el sitio, con la cabeza agachada, mirando el suelo.

-Ah…, no me digas que…- Ryoga tragó saliva, observando como la chica levantaba de a poco la mirada, mostrando tan sólo un ojo debido a su largo cabello que cubría su rostro.

Mirada que helaba la sangre.

-¿Era en serio…?- Pronunció incrédulo. -¡Ey, ey¡No, no, ya está, era broma!- Trató de detenerla, viendo como a pocos pasos de la cocina mostraba un gran cuchillo, mirándole de reojo, fríamente.

Dejó el cuchillo lentamente sobre la mesa de la cocina sin despegar su mirada gélida del muchacho. Seguidamente pasó de largo de Ryoga, dirigiéndose hacia el sofá y sentándose, siguiendo con su labor, comiendo palomitas. Ryoga se rascó detrás de la cabeza mientras la observaba comer despreocupadamente, viendo la televisión.

El apartamento de Karin era pequeño, pero acogedor. Apenas había fotos de ella o de algún familiar, simplemente de pinturas.

-¿A qué has venido?- Preguntó de repente la morena, sin mirarlo. Ryoga sonrió.

-Gracias, Karin- Ella lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Miyazawa-sama- Ryoga rió por lo bajo ante una mirada expectante.

Bufó nuevamente, metiendo la mano en el cuenco de palomitas, cogiendo sólo dos. Al tener la mirada en el televisor llevaba su mano sin mirar lo que pasaba, una mano atrapó la suya, comiendo aquellas palomitas desde la mano femenina. Karin miró extrañada, él la miraba sonriendo presumidamente.

Frunció el ceño más pronunciado.

Aquella mano que agarró Ryoga, llegó a parar sobre su mejilla, tirando de ella. Ese tipo de acciones le molestaban y tratándose de un chico como él, más. Si sabía que la irritaba, si sabía que ella no lo trataba precisamente bien¿por qué insiste¿Tanto disfruta haciéndola rabiar?

-Ittai…- Se quejó adolorido el muchacho apartándose de ella, tocándose la mejilla. –Eres muy parecida a Chibi-suke¿lo sabías?-

Claro, lograba soportarla por que le recordaba a su hermano y sabía perfectamente cómo actuar o más bien… molestar. Ante la experiencia por su hermano menor, llegaba a expresarlo con ella, irritándola.

Karin apartó la mirada, posándola en la película, intentando disimular que se entretenía más con ella que hablando con una persona como él. Podía intentar que se cansara y se marchara.

-Gracias de verdad, Karin-san- Volvió a pronunciar el mayor de los Echizen, sonriendo. Karin lo miró arqueando una ceja interrogativa. –Hiciste lo correcto aquel día, aunque te pedí que hicieras lo que fuera necesario para que Sakuno-chan no apareciera por el estudio…-

Ryoga se pasó una mano por el pelo, mientras se acercaba al sofá, sentándose sobre la manilla del mismo.

-Tú la llamaste, pidiéndole que fuera a donde Chibi-suke¿verdad?-

Silencio.

Karin permanecía observando la pantalla del televisor, sin decir palabra alguna. Es cierto que intentó por todos los medios enterarse de la razón de Ryoma, pero, si llamó a Sakuno es para que ella lo supiera y, lo que hiciera después es cosa de ella. Nadie la tendría que obligar.

-Tan sólo le avisé qué pasaba, nada más- Contestó sin mirarle.

-Aún así te doy las gracias, al parecer fue a casa… Chibi-suke desprende un aura que nunca jamás le había visto. No ha comentado nada, como es obvio en él. No sé qué habrá pasado aquel día pero, parece que algo bueno- Ryoga juntó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras que movía los pulgares circularmente.

El silencio volvió a reinar la sala, Karin dejó el cuenco, colocándolo sobre la pequeña mesa al lado del sofá en el que yacía sentada. Miró de reojo al joven, el cual permanecía en el mismo sitio, pensativo.

Ciertamente se parecía en demasía a su hermano pequeño, pero fácilmente era distinguirlos. Tal vez sea por la diferencia de edad que se llevaban o, el hecho que Ryoga tenga la piel más oscura que Ryoma. Y, sobre todo, el carácter. Ryoga era demasiado abierto y sociable, el menor era todo lo contrario.

El muchacho miró a su lado, topándose con los ojos oscuros de la morena, la cual apartó la mirada rápidamente. Él sonrió.

-No te lo había dicho, tienes una bonita casa- Comentó sin atraer la atención de ella.

-Es pequeña- Respondió con tono desinteresado.

-Pero acogedora- Terminó, ganándose una mirada de Karin, por el rabillo del ojo. Ryoga volvió a ofrecerle una sonrisa.

_Tsk…_

Era incómodo. Nunca antes había tenido visitas en su propia casa y menos la de un chico. ¿Sólo había venido para darle las "gracias" por aquello que hizo? Tampoco era para tanto.

Se llevó una mano hasta su oreja izquierda, recogiendo unos mechones de pelo detrás de la misma.

¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? Ella no era de las que iniciaban conversaciones para entretener al visitante, tendría que ser al contrario, ya que ella no le pidió que viniera.

El silencio fue roto por el leve sonido de un teléfono móvil, Karin miró sobre la mesita frente a ella, donde yacía el suyo. La pequeña pantalla estaba iluminada, se levantó a mala gana, inclinándose para coger el aparato y mirar la pantalla.

Ryoga pudo notar que la muchacha se colocó algo tensa, su mano libre se había formado en un puño.

Miyazawa inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y luego lo expulsó, contestando a la llamada.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Emitió en un murmullo, de manera cortante.

Luego al parecer le hablaban a ella, Ryoga sólo observaba cada facción en su rostro, notando que cada vez se notaba más molesta. ¿Quién podría ser aquella llamada?

Por lo que escuchó de los sempais de Ryoma, Karin vivía sola y, trabajaba en el teatro para pagarse el apartamento y sus estudios. ¿Y sus padres?

Ni siquiera escuchó alguna despedida, tan sólo colgó el teléfono, apretando el botón con fuerza. La chica suspiró, mirando la televisión.

-Debería plantearme en cambiar de número de teléfono- Susurró sin mirar al muchacho.

Ryoga prefirió guardar silencio, no era asunto suyo, parecía que se trataba de alguna pelea familiar o… ¿quién sabe?

-Por lo que veo, siempre estás de muy buen humor- Comentó mirando el suelo. –No sé como serán tus padres… Pero, los míos siguen estando a la antigua. Buscando marido, forzándome al casamiento- Suspiró, cogiendo leves mechones de su cabello, rozándolos como distracción.

-¿Por eso vives sola?- Karin lo miró de reojo.

-Algo así. Tampoco aceptan mis gustos. El que vaya siempre de negro, los colgantes o pulseras que lleve… e incluso las uñas pintadas de negro- Comentaba entre murmullos, era la primera vez que se excedía en hablar. –Mi padre dijo; "Pareces la hija del diablo". Me obligaban a llevar trajes… bastante llamativos, formales… Para mí eran muy cursis- Emitió haciendo una mueca de asco con la boca. Ryoga sonrió ante ese hecho. –Pero me salí con la mía… Y me marché, estando ahora como estoy-

-Si yo fuera tú, habría hecho lo mismo- Respondió sinceramente.

-Pero siguen molestándome por teléfono, aunque cambie de número, lo acaban descubriendo- Bufó nuevamente, sentándose pesadamente sobre el sofá.

Se preguntaba si todo aquel carácter tan frío ha sido por causa de aquello, aunque, tal parece que en ciertas partes sí lo sea. Esa personalidad reservada sí pertenecía a su manera de ser.

Llevó una mano hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta, el cual era bastante grande y hondo, sacando un peculiar objeto. Sonrió al observarlo y, luego hacia la película.

Sólo esperaba haber dado en el clavo. Si ya obtuvo aquel en la feria, el que había conseguido él podría… gustarle. Eso esperaba, quería haber podido encontrar otro, pero no le fue posible. Observó de reojo a la morena, quien miraba distraídamente la televisión, rápidamente le colocó aquello delante de sus narices, exaltando a la muchacha.

Pestañeó varias veces, mirando detenidamente aquel objeto. Luego, giró su mirada hacia el joven, quien se había sentado finalmente en el sofá, sonriendo.

-¿Lo tienes?- Karin levantó una ceja, interrogativa. –Feliz Navidad, _Karin-sama_-

Ella no dijo nada, mirando nuevamente el obsequio, lo tomó. Comenzó a toquetear el dicho objeto, las orejas, y la nariz calabaza que portaba.

-Espero no haberme equivocado- Comentó desviando la mirada, rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-Yo no tengo nada- Susurró observando el peluche. –Aún así… ¿me lo das?-

-Nadie regala por obligación, si lo hago, es porque quiero- Respondió tranquilamente. -¿Ese lo tenías?- Karin negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No tenía a _Zero_-

Ryoga sonrió, notando lo fanática que era de aquellas películas. Observó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, notando lo tarde que era.

-Será mejor que me vaya- Comentó el muchacho. –Ha sido entretenido estar aquí- Miró el peluche que llevaba aún la morena y mostró una pequeña sonrisa. –Al menos, esté donde esté, tendrás algo de mí-

-¿Hmph?- Ryoga sonrió.

-Cuídate, Karin-chan-

El mayor de los Echizen señaló hacia la televisión, Karin siguió la dirección y, cayendo en las redes del mayor, sintió que la besaba en la mejilla. Miyazawa apretó el peluche con fuerza, cuando el muchacho se alejó, ella giró a verle para espetarle. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Oh, sí. Ryoga quería irritarla cada vez más.

Sintió un ardor en sus mejillas, quedándose totalmente paralizada. No era la primera vez que alguien la besaba, siempre fueron besos robados. Pero, Miyazawa hacía castigar al susodicho.

Ryoga se apartó y sonrió pícaramente, Karin lo miró, aún tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando la situación.

El cuenco vacío donde habían ocupado las palomitas fue el arma contra el muchacho, estampándoselo en la mejilla del mismo. Él se lo temía, pero según pensaba que valía la pena.

-¡Bakamono!- Exclamó.

-¡Maa, ya va, ya me voy!- Ryoga se levantó, sobándose la cara por el golpe mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del sitio.

Karin se había cruzado de brazos y desviado la mirada, se le notaba bastante molesta.

Ryoga sonrió para sí, muchos aspectos eran parecidos a Ryoma, le encantaba molestarlo y verle gruñir, de Karin disfrutaba ver cómo cambiaba su rostro a cada acción que él hacía. Cambiando su semblante serio a uno sorprendido, molesta e incluso, aunque no haya sido mucho, se había sonrojado muy levemente.

En ese momento sí que estaba mosqueada y por supuesto, le divertía. Y, además de haberla enojado… hurgaba en lo mismo. Empeorándolo.

-Karin-chan…- Karin no lo miró, frunció más el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó fríamente.

-¿No quieres otro antes de que me vaya?-

Fue el colmo.

Ryoga tuvo que abrir la puerta y cerrarla rápidamente, ya que Karin lo amenazaba con volver a tirarle el cuenco, que por supuesto dolía, y mucho. Aunque lo llegó a tirar, golpeando la puerta después de cerrarla.

¿En qué piensa¿Por qué actúa así?

Tal vez fuera por verla tan seria y quería… "animarla". Pero lo que logró fue enfurecerla… otra vez. Desde luego no se parece a su hermano menor, Ryoma.

Para nada.

Quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, tomando el peluche de _Zero_, tirando de las orejas levemente. Suspiró, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, colocando aquel peluche con los demás que tenía.

Entre _Jack_ y _Sally_.

Lo único bueno era que ha conseguido otro peluche de su película favorita.

¿Lo único?

Ese Echizen da mucho qué pensar, dejándola aturdida. ¿Seguro que eso fue lo único bueno?

Hmph. Ya se verá.

----

Aburrido, cabreado y con frío.

Así se sentía el menor de los Echizen, Ryoga había salido a Dios sabe donde, aquel día, aunque fuera Navidad, no había mucho que hacer. Por eso lo veía como otro día cualquiera, sin importancia. Rinko estaba demasiado animada, hablando con Nanako en el salón, junto a la chimenea, Nanjiroh yacía sentado en el sillón, con un ovillo de lana en sus manos, con cara de aburrido.

-Tsk¿por qué tengo que hacer esto?- Se quejaba el mayor, deslizando el ovillo poco a poco, permitiendo que su esposa pudiera seguir tejiendo. –Según creo, no es necesario que lo haga-

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer- Comentaba la mujer sin mirarle. Nanako emitió una pequeña risita.

Ryoma bajó las escaleras, pasando por el salón y siendo visto por su madre quien lo llamó. El chico observó el panorama, a su padre con cara de pocos amigos, con un ovillo de lana en sus manos.

-¿Nani?-

Rinko siguió tejiendo y, sin mirarle, preguntó.

-¿Mañana es la obra, verdad?- Preguntó tranquila, Ryoma asintió en un murmullo.

Nanjiroh lo miró con desgana por su "tarea".

-Noto que estás demasiado tranquilo¿qué tal lo llevan los demás?- Preguntó Nanjiroh, Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que bien- Observó a las dos mujeres de la casa, la cuales tejían. Desvió su mirada hasta el reloj de la sala, observando la hora que era. –Aún no es muy tarde, saldré un rato-

Rinko observó la hora y luego a su hijo.

-¿Seguro? Hace mucho frío, Ryoma-

El joven se acercaba hasta la salida de la sala, volteó e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-De eso no hay problema- Respondió, perdiéndose en los pasillos de la entrada.

Claro, había solución y más con aquello que ahora portaba. Lo que recibió en el día de su cumpleaños. Un par de guantes y una bufanda color platino, los cuales, abrigaban bastante. Lo comprobó el mismo día en los que se lo regaló, mientras regresaba a casa.

Nada más regresar a su habitación recogió aquellas prendas para bajar rápidamente las escaleras, yendo hacia la entrada, colocándose el abrigo más los guantes y bufanda. Avisó que se marchaba, abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella. Sintió la fría brisa ondeando su cabello, golpeando su rostro, por lo que, subió la bufanda escondiendo parte del rostro desde la nariz.

Se aburría en casa sin hacer nada y, desde que estaba Ryoga en casa, siempre pasaba algo como para tenerlo… "entretenido". A eso se le podría llamar por los mosqueos producido por culpa del mayor. Pero, Ryoga había salido y se tardaba.

_Tsk._

-

_**-Deberías darle las gracias a Ryuzaki-chan-**_

_El joven Echizen volteó, encontrándose con la figura del compañero de piso de Kintarou, Shiraishi. El hombre estaba tras suya, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón._

_**-¿Por qué?-**__ Preguntó aturdido, no sabiendo a qué se refería. Shiraishi medio sonrió._

_**-Fue idea de Ryuzaki-chan- **__Al ver el rostro confuso de Ryoma, aclaró. __**–La "fiesta" de cumpleaños-**_

_**-Si lo ha hecho fue porque quiso, nadie le pidió nada-**__ Contestó desviando su mirada._

_Kuranosuke se encogió de hombros, alzando la mirada._

_**-Estás haciendo mal, Echizen- **__Continuó el mayor. __**–Deberías pensar bien lo que dices, al menos compórtate como debería ser. Con ella, no te digo que seas… el típico ñoño, pero…- **__Sacó su mano derecha acercándola hasta su cabeza, rascándola levemente mientras pensaba qué decir. __**–Sé algo más atento. Deberías sentirte agradecido-**_

_Ryoma permaneció parado, mirando el suelo mientras que su gorra tapaba su mirada completamente._

_**-Psché… Es… una pérdida de tiempo-**__ Pronunció en un murmullo, siendo escuchado por el peliplateado. __**–Mada… mada dane-**_

_Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó._

_-_

¿Pérdida de tiempo? Sabía que no lo era, más le era imposible expresarse delante de la gente, no quería que lo vieran débil.

¿Cómo contar que le gustaba una chica? Jamás le había ocurrido y le confundía, lo que más temía era que su padre Nanjiroh, se enterase. No lo quería tener encima a cada momento, escuchando sus tantas chorradas para burlarse de él, incomodándolo.

Y bien, se lo había dicho. E incluso… la había besado. ¿Y luego qué?

Se sacudió el pelo, fastidiado.

Aquel día, cuando se lo dijo y estuvo _demasiado ocupado_, fueron interrumpidos.

Milagrosamente, o eso creía, no fueron pillados en aquella situación "embarazosa". Si es que se le puede llamar embarazoso a un simple beso.

-

_Dulce._

_Todo ella era dulce._

_No sabía cuanto rato llevaba así, pero lo disfrutaba demasiado. Y más cuando la susodicha en cuestión es quien te atrae de verdad._

_Llegó a bajar inconscientemente una mano, metiéndola dentro del abrigo de la joven quien ni siquiera se molestó en quitárselo al llegar. La pasó por el plano vientre de la chica, llegando al extremo de la camiseta._

_Ahí permaneció un buen rato, entreabrió sus ojos mientras la seguía besando, observando el rostro de la joven mientras permanecía con ambos ojos cerrados._

_Y tonos carmesí permanecían en las mejillas de ella, sabiendo que aquello la avergonzaba, pero no retrocedía._

_Se apartó lentamente de ella, descendiendo levemente, posando sus labios en el cuello femenino, besándolo. La muchacha se arqueó un poco, emitiendo un leve sonido de sorpresa._

_La mano que permanecía en el vientre femenino, fue indagando, metiéndola bajo la camiseta. Sakuno dio un respingo, sintiendo la mano helada del muchacho, llevó una suya hasta la de él, parándole._

_**¿Hum?**_

_Ryoma se apartó de ella lentamente, mirándola, ella bajó la mirada, sonrojándose, mientras alzaba su mano con la de él, la cual había estado bajo la prenda._

_No llegó a tocar más allá del estómago, pero al parecer ella temió y se apresuró._

_**-Estás… estás helado-**_

_Echizen abrió un poco más sus ojos ante el comentario._

Y su vientre era un gran calefactor.

_¿Sólo por eso… había hecho aquello?_

_Demasiado atrevido, pues. Nah, algo más… Había algo más que lo había incitado._

_**-Hmph-**_

_Emitió él sin importancia._

_Inundó el silencio nuevamente, él la observaba, como tenía la cabeza gacha, con su mano sujeta aún. Parecía avergonzada y él, indiferente ante todo, como si no hubiera pasado nada en absoluto._

_**-Ne…-**_

_La voz ronca del peliverde llamó la atención de la muchacha, levantando un poco su mirada, encontrándose con las orbes doradas del chico. De nuevo se acercaba hasta ella para besarla una vez más y, notando que ella no se apartaba ni hacía nada, siguió acercándose lentamente._

¡Chibi-suke, he vuelto!

_Estaban a unos pocos centímetros, sintiendo sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Sorprendidos._

_**¿Qué…?**_

¡Chibi-suke¿Estás ahí?

_No era ninguna imaginación, el mayor de ambos hermanos Echizen había regresado. Y en el mejor momento, hablando sarcásticamente, claro está._

_Aún seguían en aquella posición, no sabían qué hacer, permanecían paralizados._

_**-Ah…-**_

_Ryoma no se atrevía a decir nada y ella miraba atónita la puerta y más al ver que el pomo giraba lentamente._

_Se asustó, echándose hacia atrás para alejarse del joven Echizen. _

_**-¿Chibi-suke…?-**__ Ryoga abrió la puerta, viendo el interior con curiosidad. Ryoma se masajeaba la sien y la joven castaña permanecía en el suelo sentada, sobándose por el golpe. __**–Ah…-**_

-

Bueno…, tal vez no era un simple beso, que si Ryoga no hubiera aparecido… ¿Habría surgido algo más? Seguramente habría parado hasta llegar cierto punto, pensaba.

Incluso Sakuno podría haberlo parado, como cuando la camiseta.

Si Ryoga hubiera sabido lo que ha interrumpido de seguro que se pegaba cabezazos contra la pared. Siempre queriendo que ocurriese algo y, ahora que ha pasado, él lo estropea. Nah, no se lo perdonaría si se enterase.

Y no se enterará, por el bien de Ryoma.

Sacudió su cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos. Alzó la mirada para entretenerse con algo… o casi mejor miraba el suelo. Un grupo de niños junto con otras personas más mayores se dedicaban a cantar villancicos, no estaba en contra… o tal vez sí, pero que no lo hagan en sus narices. Maldijo el no haberse llevado su mp3, reemplazando a aquellas canciones… _tan alegres_.

Entre tanto caminar, llegó hasta una plaza. Un enorme árbol de Navidad en el centro, con varios niños correteando por su alrededor.

Demasiado ruidosos e inquietos, ni siquiera recordaba si él era así con aquella edad.

Se adentró un poco más, pero paró de inmediato al haber divisado una figura muy conocida para él, sentada en un banco cerca de aquel árbol. No sabía si acercarse, pero, enseguida se dijo que no lo haría al notar que ya prescindía de una compañía.

Tsk.

No había sido una buena idea salir, te encuentras con escenas que mejor habría sido no verlas.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?-

Al girarse se chocó con algo, levantando un poco la mirada y encontrándose con su hermano mayor, Ryoma frunció el ceño.

-A casa- Respondió secamente para pasar por al lado del mayor sin descaro. Ryoga lo sujetó del brazo. -¿Nani?-

-Ven conmigo, Chibi-suke-

Sin dejar que el menor discutiera o dijera algo en su defensa lo arrastró con él, tirándole del brazo. Dieron la vuelta a la plaza por detrás.

Al parar, ni siquiera lo soltó, dejando que el menor mirara a su alrededor. Se encontraban muy cerca de la ubicación de la joven y, al escuchar algunas voces, volteó. Tragó saliva.

-¡Ochibi!- Eiji se acercaba a ellos, alzando la mano en saludo. Momoshiro estaba a su lado, junto con Ann.

Ryoma volvió a tragar, parpadeando.

-No deberíamos entrometernos en los asuntos ajenos… ¿Qué pensarán de nosotros?- Oishi apareció tras ellos, intentando hacerles razonar que lo que hacían estaba mal.

-Así recopilaré muchísimos datos- A Inui se le iluminaron las lentes en son de malicia, mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente.

-Ya va, Inui- Fuji se hizo notar, sonriendo misteriosamente. -¿Qué tal va todo, Echizen?-

Ah, no. Los sempais no. De ninguna manera… ¿Qué planeaban?

Tiró de su brazo, pero estaba bien sujeto y miró fríamente a su hermano quien le sonreía satisfecho. ¿Qué hacían todos ahí?

-Arigatou, Kintarou-kun-

Ryoma guardó silencio y volteó levemente hacia aquella voz. Podía ver con claridad a la muchacha que se levantaba de aquel banco mientras hacía una reverencia y cogía algo por parte del pelirrojo.

-Nyaah, castañas… Yo quiero…- Murmuró Eiji con un dedo en sus labios, tragando saliva.

-El olor es irresistible…- Añadió Momo.

La menor de los Tachibana hizo gesto de guardar silencio y ambos obedecieron.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- Preguntó secamente el menor.

-Me los encontré por el camino y…, bueno. Te vimos en la plaza- Con la mirada que le echaba su hermano decía que no le creía en absoluto. -¡Es verdad, Chibi-suke!-

-¡Shhh!- Ann volvió a regañar, alertándoles que podrían ser descubiertos.

Ryoma no dijo nada más, observando hacia aquel punto que lo mantenía inquieto. Aunque quisiera irse no podría, su hermano más lo sempais no lo dejarían.

-Es… una pérdida de tiempo- Susurró.

----

Aceptó el paquete de castañas y se lo acercó a oler su aroma. Era tan exquisito. Sonrió, cogiendo una y abriéndole la cáscara, antes de comerla miró a su lado. Kintarou comía animadamente una castaña, siempre portando una sonrisa.

Un chico muy hiperactivo y alegre. Cuando se está con él a dicha persona se le suben los ánimos enseguida. Y sobre todo se disfruta una buena compañía con él, hablando de cualquier cosa.

Dejó a un lado el paquete, junto a su bolsa y, ahí se acordó de lo que tenía que hacer. Volvió a mirar a Kintarou y tragó saliva. ¿Le gustará?

No es nada del otro mundo, pero… De todas formas se parecía a él.

-Kintarou-kun- Llamó suavemente.

Kin-chan giró a verla mientras masticaba.

-¿Hm?-

-A-ano…- Suspiró y agarró su bolsa, rebuscando dentro, dando con lo que quería. –Verás…- El pelirrojo la observaba curioso y eso la incomodaba más. Acto seguido, Sakuno alzó el objeto, plantándolo delante de las narices de Kintarou.

El muchacho parpadeó, observándolo.

-¿Are?-

-Fe-feliz Navidad- Ryuzaki cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

Kintarou sonrió divertido, sosteniendo el objeto.

-Sakata no Kintoki- Nombró el chico, sonriendo plácidamente. Sakuno abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo miró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ésta es… mi versión de Kintoki- Comentó. –Tomoka me enseñó a hacer esculturas como estas…- Se oyó una leve risita. -¿Eh?-

-Gracias, Sakuno-chan-

Sakuno le devolvió la sonrisa, siempre sincera.

-Me recuerdas al chico de la leyenda… Tan fuerte…-

Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, acordándose de años atrás cuando la ayudó y, en la feria.

-No es para tanto…- Prosiguió él. –La figura me encanta, sí que se parece a mí, demo…- Sakuno lo miró interrogante. –Sakata no Kintoki… destaca por su fuerza¿y esto?-

Sakuno sonrió, señalándole aquello escrito justo en el borde de la base de la figura.

**No pierdas nunca tu sonrisa.**

-Lo que destaca de ti, es tu sonrisa, siempre en tu rostro. Das ánimos a todo aquel que esté triste-

Kintarou parpadeó, luego se rascó la mejilla, algo avergonzado.

-Gracias de nuevo-

Llegaba la hora de la verdad, tendría que decírselo y ver si él lo comprenderá. Esperaba que sí.

Kintarou pilló otra castaña, viendo que estaba algo picada, la tiró hacia atrás.

¡Ouch!

-¿Huh?- El pelirrojo miró hacia atrás confundido por aquel sonido, seguido de Sakuno, pero no vieron nada.

-Qué extraño…- Murmuró la castaña.

----

Tuvieron que agarrarlo entre tres, y otra obligándole a guardar silencio.

El más joven ladeó la cabeza, suspirando resignado. Aunque hubiera estado bien dejarlo ir, a ver qué haría con el pelirrojo. Nah…, fuera malos pensamientos, fuera malos pensamientos.

-¡Ya basta Momo!- Exclamó entre susurros Eiji. –Que nos cogen, nyaah…-

-¡Le voy a dar yo castañas!-

-Ya, ya… Cálmate Takeshi…-

El muchacho guardó silencio, notando la presencia de un niño a sus pies, mirándole curioso junto a otros.

¿Tenía acaso monos en la cara?

-Baka, baka- Pronunció uno de ellos, riendo mientras miraba a sus amigos.

-¡Baka, baka!- Le siguió otro señalando a Momo.

Eiji, Oishi y Ann tragaron saliva, viendo como poco a poco el semblante de Momo cambiaba a uno… mucho peor que antes. Sus orbes lilas ardían en ira.

-¡Esperad que os coja!- Por suerte lograron sujetarlo bastante fuerte, dejando que aquellos niños se alejaran corriendo, mientras que gritaban el miedo que daba Momo.

Nada…, no era buena idea de que aquellos permanecieran con él en aquel lugar.

_Esto es el colmo…_

----

Dejaron atrás ese extraño sonido, suponiendo que se tratase de algún chiquillo jugando.

-¡Ah¡Yo no te traje nada!- Exclamó, tornando su rostro algo decepcionado.

-No, no. No te preocupes, Kintarou-kun. Yo te regalé algo porque quise… Nadie obliga a nadie- Sonrió, aliviando un poco al pelirrojo.

-Pero me hubiera gustado darte algo… Soy un despistado- Suspiró.

Sakuno lo observó en silencio, decidiéndose a cuando contárselo.

Ahora o nunca. Ahora o nunca.

Pero… ¿Por dónde empezar? No podría decirle "Yo no te correspondo", así, del tirón. ¿Qué diría?

Comenzando desde el principio.

-¿Sabes? En mis años de estudiante en la secundaria… tuve varios problemas- Comenzó, fijándose en aquellos niños jugando. –Se metían conmigo y, siempre esperaba que alguien me ayudase. Yo la pedía a los profesores, pero según ellos eran porque, al molestar, era porque les gustaba yo- Rió irónica, notando la mentira en ello. –Lo hacían porque se divertían… Aunque, finalmente vino Tomoka a la escuela, siendo una chica tan eufórica y atrevida, me ayudaba en demasía, se lo agradezco-

Kintarou, por primera vez la observaba algo serio, sabiendo que aquel tema era algo delicado.

-Pero, desgraciadamente un día en el que ella faltó a clases, se aprovecharon, persiguiéndome después de clases- Pausó unos segundos, tragando saliva y suspiró. –Ese día tuve mi primera ayuda, de parte de un chico y desconocido-

Ryoma permanecía algo atento, escuchando, sin hacer notar en su expresión su interés por saber.

¿Qué era lo que quería decir Sakuno?

La muchacha miró a Kintarou con una sonrisa.

-Ahuyentó a aquellos chicos y…, lloré en su regazo, desahogándome y dentro de mí no paraba de darle las gracias- Comentó cerrando sus ojos con melancolía, recordando ese hecho. –Al decirle mi nombre… él me respondió…-

-Sakata no Kintoki- Acabó el pelirrojo con una mano bajo su mentón, observándola.

-Lo… recuerdas- Él asintió. Sakuno sonrió. –Lo único que recordaba de ti era tu sonrisa…, hasta hace pocos meses… que…-

Nuevamente comenzó a llorar, no sabiendo el porqué. ¿Se sentía culpable por no haberlo recordado? Alguien que fue tan importante para él, alguien que se molestó en ayudarla… Ni siquiera se acordaba de aquella pista de la leyenda.

-¿Sakuno-chan?- Articuló el pelirrojo preocupado por la muchacha, quien lloraba. Sakuno negó con la cabeza, indicando que estaba bien, él no tenía la culpa.

-Gomen…- Susurró. –A pesar que hayas sido el primero, a pesar que hayas sido tan bueno conmigo… No puedo corresponderte en aquello que me dijiste en la pastelería- Pausa. –Y de verdad me alegró muchísimo aquella declaración, nunca antes me había pasado esto…-

_Demo…_

_Demo…_

-¿Te gusta Koshimae?-

Silencio.

En el otro lado, todos callaron de inmediato, observando al peliverde quien permanecía como tal. Ryoga observaba ambos lados, hacia su hermano lo miraba e interiormente reía.

_Ya era hora que pasaras por esto, Chibi-suke._

Sakuno se sonrojó levemente, bajando la mirada.

-Él ya te lo ha dicho¿verdad?- Volvió a preguntar en un tono bastante suave. No se le notaba molesto.

Bajó aún más la mirada, escondiendo su vergüenza mientras asentía muy lentamente con la cabeza. Kintarou sonrió, riendo seguidamente.

-Comprendo- Sakuno alzó la mirada, posándola en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Sonreía como comúnmente lo hace. ¿No estaba mosqueado?

-Supongo que he perdido- Comentó suspirando.

-Si… si te sirve de consuelo…-

----

Ryoga tuvo que volver a atrapar al menor desde el cuello de la camisa. Ryoma observó a sus sempais temeroso, pero, viendo el panorama sintió un gran alivio. Eiji y Momo estaban demasiado ocupados, ensimismados por el aroma de las castañas, Inui apuntaba cada reacción que hacían ambos y, Fuji reía ante ello.

Pero estaba él, su hermano mayor… Quien había presenciado todo. Volteó hacia él lentamente, preparándose para lo peor.

Tic en el ojo izquierdo apareció al ver una gran sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro del mayor de los Echizen. Lo suponía. Capaz era de utilizar aquello para chantajearle, como con lo de la moto de Rinko.

Tsk.

-¡Quiero castañas, nyah!- Exclamó el pelirrojo, comenzando a correr hacia el puesto. Momoshiro le siguió.

Fuji miró su reloj de muñeca y sonrió.

-Iré a por unas también, tengo una cita- Sonrió aún más observando al menor. –Ganbatte, Echizen-

¿Qué?

Oh, no. Fuji-sempai no.

-Bueno- Inui se ajustó las lentes y cerró su cuaderno. –He recopilado muchos datos hoy. Y algunos me han sorprendido de sobre manera- Pasó por al lado de los hermanos y giró a ver a Ryoma, sonriendo maliciosamente. –Ganbatte, Echizen-

Glups.

No podía ser, Inui-sempai no.

No y no, él era mucho peor que Fuji-sempai. ¿Qué demonios ha escrito en ese maldito cuaderno?

Sólo esperaba, que sea lo que sea que haya ahí, no saliera jamás.

-Hasta luego, Echizen-kun- Ann se adelantó hasta alcanzar a Momoshiro.

¿Todo por culpa de quién?

Lo volvió a mirar con fastidio y, al parecer eso era lo que más hacia ensanchar la sonrisa del mayor, su notorio enfado.

-¿Qué?- Emitió con enfado. Tenía deseos de marcharse. Ryoga negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que está bien¿no, Chibi-suke?-

Que estaba bien… Aún no podía confirmarlo.

Se apoyó en un árbol cercano, dejando descansar su espalda, pensativo.

-¿No me vas a preguntar a dónde he ido?- Ryoga se acercó a él, cruzándose de brazos. Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

-No me interesa- Respondió tajante.

-Lo suponía- Rió el mayor.

-

_**Fuiste el primer chico que me ayudó.**_

_**El primero que me sonrió con total sinceridad y afecto.**_

_**El primero que… me interesó.**_

_**Se podría decir como el Primer amor.**_

-Arigatou, Kintarou-kun-

La castaña se acercó a él, para abrazarle y, seguidamente, besarle en la mejilla.

_De verdad, gracias._

Cuando se disponía a separarse, Kintarou la presionó más a él, sorprendiéndola.

-Deja que te tenga así un poco más- Pidió suavemente, ella sonrió, asintiendo. –Arigatou-

-

Deslizó su espalda por la corteza del árbol en el que estaba apoyado. Ryoga había ido también a por unas castañas, dejando a su hermano solo.

Sacó ambas manos cubiertas por aquellos guantes grisáceos, observándolos.

Ahora podía entender a Kintarou, estando en aquella situación. ¿Qué habría hecho él en su lugar?

Seguramente, el pelirrojo después de todo aquello seguiría siendo su amigo. Ninguna rivalidad, sin rencores. No se lo imaginaba de aquella manera.

Y Sakuno… seguía siendo una persona muy honrada. Ha hecho posible que Kintarou se sintiera bien después de haber sido rechazado.

Con todo aclarado por parte de ella, estaba completamente seguro que la obra saldría de perlas el día de mañana.

Echando una última mirada al panorama, sonrió sarcástico, arropándose más con la bufanda. Ya va siendo hora de volver, no tenía nada que hacer ahí y, tenía que prepararse para mañana.

Ryoga volvió a paso ligero, buscando con la mirada al menor, más no consiguió dar con él. Se rascó la cabeza con fastidio. ¿Se había largado sin avisarle?

Suspiró, mirando el paquete de castañas asadas que había pedido para él.

-¿Ryoga-kun?-

Sakuno se encontraba tras él. El muchacho miró a ambos lados de ella, no encontrando al pelirrojo, la castaña lo miró interrogante.

-¡Buenas, Sakuno-chan!- Saludó riendo nerviosamente. -¿Quieres?-

-Ah… A-acabo de comer unos… hace poco. Gracias de todas maneras…-

-¿Te va bien, Sakuno-chan?-

La castaña lo miró por unos segundos, seguidamente sonrió abiertamente.

-Demasiado-

-Bueno, te acompaño a casa, está comenzando a oscurecer- Ryoga le sonrió, observando el cielo. -¿Quieres?-

-Ah… ¡Hai¡Arigatou!-

----

Nunca había visto a tanta gente junta. Cómo se notaba que muchos ídolos juveniles trabajaban en aquella obra. Además de muchas mujeres, había hombres, seguramente, para ver a Ann u otras chicas del reparto.

Ella misma era tan solo una desconocida en ese mundo y, seguramente, cuando todo aquello acabe, el cual será ese mismo día, no volverá a poner un pie en algún escenario.

-Ryuzaki-san, vamos, tienes que cambiarte- Una señora mayor, encargada del vestuario, llamó su atención.

-¡Ah, hai¡Enseguida!-

Siguió a la mujer hacia unos camerinos, donde se encontraban las demás chicas, incluidas Karin y Ann. El vestido a elegir, como es al principio ella no tendría buen aspecto. Sería uno con bastantes harapos. Más el maquillaje que le colocarían.

-¡Hagámoslo lo mejor que podamos!- Animó Ann, Sakuno le sonrió, asintiendo.

Se fue quitando su ropa para colocarse el vestido y, cuando estaba en ropa interior, alguien entró a la sala. Las demás se quedaron heladas al mirar hacia la puerta con caras de "¿No podéis llamar antes de entrar?"

Sengoku entró, con una mano detrás de su cabeza, parpadeando varias veces. A su lado, alguien no sabía qué estaba pasando, miró con molestia al pelinaranja, quien reía nerviosamente.

-Uy, qué fallo…- Emitió Sengoku.

A los pocos segundos se escucharon gritos, más unos ruidos de objetos hacia los hombres.

En ese momento llegaba Ryoga junto a su hermano, mirando sin entender lo que ocurría. Ryoma echó una mirada desde atrás, la puerta, que ponía claramente "Camarote de Señoras", bufó, observando que Sengoku estaba metido en ese lío. El que supuestamente se encontraba junto a Sengoku, había salido hace bastante rato, suspirando.

-Shiraishi¿qué ha pasado?- Ryoga se acercó al peliplateado.

-Ese tío… Me guió por el mal camino hacia los supuestos camarotes de caballeros…-

¿Y por qué no sale? Tan masoquista, que era capaz de ver carne a cambio de ser agredido. Un caso perdido.

Ryoga se acercó hasta la puerta, colocando una mano en el hombro del pelinaranja.

-Ey¿no ves que te van a matar si sigues…?-

-¿Nani?-

Miyazawa se dejó ver, iba tapada de cintura para abajo, mientras que por arriba… llevaba tan sólo el sostén, uno negro.

-Hola, Karin-chan- Saludó animadamente. Ella lo miró con desgana.

La morena bufó, cogiendo la puerta y comenzando a cerrarla.

-Se os va a cansar la vista- Comentó ruda, cerrando en sus narices.

Mal carácter, sí señor. Y esa vez sí que pensaba igual que Sengoku, qué pena que duró tan poco.

Ryoma pasaba de ellos, dirigiéndose hacia el camarote para cambiarse, en poco rato la obra daría comienzo.

Y Sakuno, al haber estado tanto rato con los demás, rodeada de la gente. En los ensayos y demás, debería de sentirse más segura a la hora de la verdad.

Un poco nerviosa sí que se sentía, pero, como no lo haría sola se sentía con más ánimo. Ansiosa de que comenzara.

Atobe fue el que comenzó. Se presentó ante toda aquella gente, decidido y presumido. Tomó un micrófono en sus manos y observó toda la muchedumbre, en silencio al verle aparecer.

Sonrió arrogantemente.

Se aclaró la garganta, mirándoles nuevamente dispuesto a dirigir algunas palabras hacia ellos.

-

**Primero de todo, gracias por venir. Es todo un placer que muchos hayáis accedido a ver esta obra que yo, ore-sama, organizó con mucho ahínco. **

**Seguramente, muchos de los actores que trabajan los reconoceréis y, otros, son totalmente nuevos en este mundillo. Así que, esperamos vuestro apoyo.**

**Nada más finalizar la obra, os entregará una ficha, en la cual escribiréis quien os ha gustado más. Escena, personaje, no actor sino el papel el cual interpreta. Aunque eso debería depender de cómo lo realice dicho actor.**

**Una vez más, gracias por venir. Y, de parte de todos, esperemos que disfrutéis de la obra.**

Se inclinó caballerosamente hacia ellos, saludando y, seguidamente dio media vuelta, perdiéndose en el telón mientras se escuchaban grititos y aplausos por el deseo de que comenzara.

Una vez preparado todo. Atobe dio la orden de abrir el telón, apareciendo un decorado del interior de una gran habitación. Un gran salón.

Se encendieron las luces, notando como una joven permanecía sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, leyendo un libro.

Una puerta se abrió entrando un joven por ella, mirando a la muchacha. Aquel papel era interpretado por Ryoma.

_**-Aoko-**_ Llamó autoritario, haciendo que la joven marcara la hoja por donde se había quedado, cerrando el libro y mirando al chico.

El muchacho se fue aflojando la corbata con un claro fastidio reflejado en su rostro. La chica rió levemente, divertida de ver porqué estaba de aquella manera.

_**-Te queda muy bien los trajes de chaqueta, hermano-**_ Se burló, ganándose una mirada gélida por parte del chico. Ella carraspeó.

_**-Está bien comenzar a trabajar en esto… Pero, aunque sean negocios… ¿Tengo que llevar corbata?- **_ La joven asintió.

Viendo como su hermano luchaba por quitárselo, no se resistió a reírse nuevamente.

_**-¿Te has hecho un nudo, lo sabías?-**_ Él bufó.

_**-¿Cada vez eres más toca narices, lo sabías?-**_ Comentó sarcástico.

Aoko, quien era el papel interpretado por Ann, ladeó la cabeza, notando el mal humor que llevaba encima su hermano.

Suspiró, levantándose y colocando el libro en una mesa cercana.

_**-Saldré un rato. De paso, compraré moldes para galletas, tengo antojo de hacer unas-**_ Dijo bastante contenta. _**–Se los vi hacer a Nana, estaban riquísimos-**_

-_**Culo veo, culo quiero-**_

Sabiendo que era inútil conversar con él, salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

El chico, buscó con la mirada algún objeto útil para deshacerse de su tortura. Se había hecho un nudo en la corbata y, cada vez que tiraba de ella, lo presionaba más a su cuello.

En la mesa, junto al libro, divisó unas tijeras. Sonrió triunfal, cogiéndolas, dispuesto a cortar la _preciada_ corbata.

_**-Señor-**_

Con manos en la masa, el sirviente se quedó viendo raramente al joven, quien sostenía las tijeras en posición de cortar aquella tela molesta.

Y así lo hizo, sin apartar la mirada de aquel hombre parado en la puerta.

_**-¿Qué? Me molestaba-**_

_**-No… No dije nada, señor-**_

Aquel sirviente era Horio Satoshi.

Entre el público, Tomoka reía al verle las pintas. El chico alardeaba de tener un papel importante y, ahora se veía como un simple sirviente de una familia rica.

Punto para ella.

Seguidamente, tras esa escena, el telón se cerró que, tras haber cambiado de escenario y verificado que todo estaba bien, volvieron a subirlo.

No apareció nadie.

Atobe arqueó una ceja, mirando el escenario, en el cual no estaba la persona correspondiente.

-¿Dónde…?-

Enseguida, desde el otro lado, Karin empujó a la castaña hacia el escenario, se había quedado algo en su mundo, no dándose cuenta de que era su turno.

Suspiraron de alivio al ver que Sakuno se las apañaba bien por momentos.

La escena que se daría, sería la del "rescate" a Aoko, personaje de Ann. Que, por agradecimiento la invitaría a su casa.

Ryoma observaba la escena, pero no muy atento. Algo de lo que le comentaron en la mañana antes de abandonar la casa, lo dejó pensativo.

'_Iremos a verte actuar, Ryoma, pero, justo al otro día nos iremos. Sólo quiero que te vayas haciendo al cuerpo. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?'_

'_Hazlo por Ryoga'_

¿Qué tenía que decidir?

Lo que estaba claro, es que le costaría despedirse. No sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando centrarse en la obra.

Ya lo pensaría en cuanto termine la actuación, si seguía así, arruinaría la obra.

-Volver a América es…-

_Continuará… _

* * *

_ Otro capítulo largo xD últimamente los trato de hacer así, para no dejar nada :3 además me gustan así xD_

_Kintarou fue bastante comprensible, encima fue dulce :D A Ryoma casi se le fue la mano aquella vez… ¿eh? XD Y al fin comenzó la obra… veremos como la trato, obvio que no todo saldrá, sino, ains xD. Pero lo principal lo haré :D_

_Me vais a matar con eso último XD Por cierto, supuestamente, según como me salga el siguiente (si, aún no lo terminé, pero lo tendré en nada xD), el próximo sería el último y luego, con un epílogo, supongo. No sé, según como me salga el capi siguiente xD que yo creo que será el ultimo… en fin._

_Aunque no lo tengo claro._

_Espero que os guste este TT Gracias por los reviews! El próximo seguro que me saldrá más largo, para aclarar varias cosas xD Como lo de Karin, que la verdad no tenía pensado emparejarla, pero visto que algunos me pidieron… XD_

_Ale, cuidaos! Espero leeros en este._

_Un saludo._


	23. ¿Un adiós?

_¡Hola! Después de una hora y media que comenzamos el año acabé el capítulo XD No, no tengo nada mejor que hacer xDD_

_Vaya bronca se llevó Ryoga xD ains. Bueno, aquí el capítulo 23 y… lo que sería el último._

_Muuuucho más largo. No podía hacerlo en dos porque lo siguiente me saldría muy corto. Además siendo el último qué más da xD._

_Nos leemos abajo! _

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Capítulo 23: '¿Un adiós****?'**

La obra proseguía, todo el público permanecía en silencio, presenciando la actuación, la cual les hacía reír en varias ocasiones por algunos comentarios de la misma.

El causante de toda aquella obra observaba a los actores desde atrás, escondido entre el escenario, orgulloso de lo que producía a las muchas personas.

Cuando era el turno de Tezuka, se notaba bastante la popularidad del mismo, escuchando algunos gritos de felicidad al verle aparecer finalmente. El aludido ignoraba lo sucedido, manteniendo siempre su semblante serio. En ese papel, llevaba lentillas, por lo que más disfrutaban las féminas del público al verle sin sus típicas gafas.

"Más bien se ve raro"

Se dijo el joven Echizen al observar a su sempai entrar en el escenario. Una mano se posó en su hombro, haciendo que el joven girara.

-Déjame paso. Es mi turno- Emitió con autoridad.

Ryoma se apartó a mala gana, si no fuera porque estaban en plena obra, no lo dejaría pasar por aquel tono de voz. Atobe se creía el rey del mundo.

No por nada se lo decía él mismo. Demasiado ego.

-¡Uah¡Pensé que no me atrevería!-

Ryoma volvió a girar a su lado, Sakuno observaba el escenario junto a él, pero con ambas manos en sus mejillas, sonrojada.

-De repente siento mucho calor- Murmuró, utilizando su mano derecha como abanico. Miró a Ryoma y le sonrió.

-Aquí hay calefacción- Respondió, desviando su mirada hacia la actuación. La castaña suspiró.

-Ya decía yo que no hacía frío…- Susurró bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Él se encogió de hombros, alzando una mano y posándola en la cabeza castaña, sin mirarla. Sakuno levantó la mirada extrañada.

-Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar. Procura no despistarte a la próxima- Ryuzaki le sonrió y asintió.

-Cl-claro, perdona. Deben de ser los nervios-

Seguidamente estuvieron en silencio, posando sus miradas en el escenario, la actuación de los demás. Y vaya que Atobe, aunque sólo interpretara, se notaba bastante que se esforzaba por ser mejor que Tezuka.

Pero cabe decir que todos lo hacían genial, no es el primer teatro que hacían.

En la siguiente escena le tocaba nuevamente a Ryoma y, al parecer a Karin. Ésta última hacía el papel de sirvienta de la familia, era un papel mucho más secundario, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba ya que, el traje que llevaba era de color negro y blanco.

Karin catalogaba el traje de sirvienta como _Gothic Lolita_. Y le encantaba.

Aunque tal vez el hecho de ser la sirvienta de Ryoma, no le hacía mucha gracia. Pero todo aquello no lo hacía notar, posiblemente, en cuanto termine la obra, se desahogará.

Siempre murmurando, en cuanto supo lo de su papel.

"Atobe Keigo morirá, Atobe Keigo morirá, Atobe Keigo morirá…"

Susurraba continuamente. Y el aludido parecía no importarle, sonreía presumidamente cuando la escuchaba.

Lo que desconcertaba a Sakuno es que, cuando la vio en la mañana susurraba algo parecido, pero nombrando a otra persona.

_**-Nana-**_ Se escuchó decir alzando la voz en tono autoritario.

Una joven apareció, Miyazawa era la que hacía el papel de Nana. Se adentró en la sala, acercándose al joven.

Una vez allí, se inclinó en saludo.

_**-¿Me llamaba, joven Natsume?-**_ El chico ni la miró, mientras colocaba el abrigo en el perchero.

_**-¿Sabes dónde está Aoko?-**_ Preguntó, volteando a verla. Ella negó con la cabeza.

_**-Se ha marchado hace un rato, señor-**_ El joven arqueó una ceja, desconcertado. _**–Al parecer ha ido a ver a aquella joven de la otra vez-**_

Ryoma chasqueó la lengua, pasando de manera irritada por al lado de la mujer.

_**-Le interesa más ver a esa muchacha que a los pretendientes que le presentan los señores- **_ Proseguía Karin, aún actuando, su semblante de siempre no cambiaba.

Atobe repartió los papeles demasiado bien. Le quedaban que ni pintados.

-¿Sacarán fotos o vídeos?-

Sakuno se sorprendió por la visita, pensando que se encontraba entre el público como Tomoka.

-¡Ryoga-kun!-

-Vaya, vaya… Espero que haya vídeos y fotos, esto es digno de tenerlo siempre presente- Comentó mientras observaba a Ryoma y Karin actuando. –Karin-chan de sirvienta…- Susurró, aguantándose la risa.

-¿Eh? Pero a Karin-san le sienta bien- Ryoga explotó. -¿Eh¿Qué?-

El mayor se apartó un poco, aguantándose la risa ante una Sakuno confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre…?-

-Nada, nada, es que…- Carraspeó un poco, manteniendo la compostura. –Sé a qué te referías, pero, cualquiera podría pensar que… decías que a ella le sentaba bien el papel de sirvienta…- Ryuzaki se tapó la boca y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-M-me refería al vestido…- Murmuró. –No sabría lo que llegaría a hacer Karin-san si malentendiera las cosas. No… no le gustaba la idea de que Ryoma-kun fuese… el que le diera órdenes-

Ryoga la observó por unos segundos mientras ella se concentraba en la obra. La notaba demasiado nerviosa, en los ensayos se veía más lanzada. Poco a poco debería de haberse quitado la vergüenza en el escenario, el miedo escénico.

Tal vez sea porque muchas personas desconocidas serían las que ahora la vieran a ella, pero, la veía demasiado inquieta, frotándose las manos.

¿Habrá algo que la preocupara?

-Oi…, Sakuno-chan-

Antes de que la muchacha se girara hacia él, el telón se cerró, entrando hacia ellos Ryoma y Karin. Ésta última lo miró gélidamente y, el segundo, ni siquiera se fijó en él, dirigiéndose hacia Momoshiro.

-¿Qué hace éste aquí?-

-A-ano… Karin-san¿porqué…?-

-Hmph…-

La muchacha se había alejado de ellos a unos metros, la razón era Ryoga.

-Chibi-suke trabaja aquí- Respondió Ryoga alegremente. –Te queda muy bien el traje de sirvienta-

-Cállate-

Sentía un ambiente bastante tenso, la chica de ojos rubí observaba a cada joven, cada facción que mostraban. Y la de Karin no era precisamente de amabilidad. Pero, para que ella esté así con él, algo debe de haber ocurrido.

Pensó que sería mejor dejarlos solos, para que hablasen. Pero, una mano le impidió.

-Ryuzaki- Karin impidió su paso. –Acompáñame al lavabo- Comentó sin esperar una respuesta de Sakuno, tirando de su mano hacia los servicios.

-¿Eeeh?-

Ahora lo tenía más claro. Ryoga había hecho algo para enojar bastante a Karin¿qué habría podido ser? Sakuno no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado el día anterior, la visita de Ryoga en casa de Karin.

La ruta hacia los servicios, Sakuno fue observada por una mirada ambarina que se encontraba junto a Momoshiro, el cual, le contaba cosas que había hecho con Ann, cabe decir los regalos que se hicieron entre ellos.

Ryoma pasaba de él, se había acercado a Momo porque era el que estaba solo en ese momento, Ryoga estaba junto con Sakuno y, Karin venía junto a él. Y no sabía quién era peor.

-¿Echizen, me estás escuchando?- Preguntó Momoshiro desconcertado al ver que hablaba con la pared.

-No- Respondió sin mirarle.

-Tsk, no sé para qué me molesto en contarte estas cosas-

-La pared no se mueve, cuéntale a él- Respondió, alejándose a paso lento.

-Qué simpático…- Momoshiro suspiró mientras se encogía de hombros.

Alguien besó su mejilla, colocándose seguidamente a su lado.

-Cierto es que Echizen-kun está bastante distraído- Sonrió, mirando a su lado. Momoshiro parpadeó varias veces.

-Yo lo veo igual que siempre. Muy pasota- Ann soltó una pequeña risita. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya deberías de conocerle bien, Takeshi- Comentó, observando desde su sitio al peliverde.

Momo le siguió la mirada y cierto que, no paraba de observar de reojo la puerta de los servicios femeninos.

-Echizen es un pervertido-

Momo recibió un codazo por parte de la castaña. Ésta ladeó la cabeza seguidamente.

-No has estado muy atento- Suspiró resignada, adelantándose. –Voy a prepararme, ya mismo me toca de nuevo-

El chico de ojos violetas se sobaba el costado, mientras observaba sin entender a Ann, la cual se alejaba a paso lento. Luego, la desvió hacia el peliverde, quien bebía de un Ponta la mar de tranquilo.

Al menos eso le mostraba sus ojos. Giró a su lado, notando la presencia de alguien, Fuji permanecía a su lado sonriendo misteriosamente. Momo parpadeó y retrocedió unos pasos de él.

-¿Fuji-sempai?- Articuló el moreno, intentando averiguar qué pensaba el castaño. Syusuke le miró y volvió a sonreír.

-Esto me parece muy entretenido- Respondió con una voz bastante suave. Momo arqueó una ceja interrogativo, haciendo reír levemente a su compañero. -¿Cómo crees que acabará esto…, Momo?-

-¿Eh?- Fuji abrió sus ojos, mirándole y luego, la posó en Ryoma, quien era molestado por Ryoga.

-Creo que es mi turno- Fuji miró el escenario, para luego adelantarse y agitar su mano hacia Momo. –Hasta más tarde-

El moreno se quedó en el sitio algo confundido. ¿Cómo acabará qué cosa?

Se rascó detrás de la cabeza, aturdido. Al escuchar algunas voces, alzó su mirada, observando a Sakuno y Karin salir de los servicios.

Por una vez estuvo atento a cada seña de cada cual. La pequeña Ryuzaki pasaba por al lado de ambos hermanos, se inclinó en saludo, sonrojándose. Y, Ryoga tuvo que "obligar" a su querido hermanito a que saludase, más bien, Ryoma se había quedado frente a ella, con la cabeza gacha sin decir palabra. Ryoga le había colocado una mano detrás de la cabeza e hizo que se inclinase hacia delante forzadamente.

Sakuno hacía señas para que dejase tranquilo a Ryoma, cada vez se notaba más su enojo, apretaba sus puños, alzando la mirada con unos ojos bastante fríos hacia su hermano mayor. Estaba harto de las impertinencias de Ryoga. ¿Es que no puede quedarse quietecito y al margen de todo?

Lo peor es que al ver la irritación en su cara, Ryoga reía con más ganas.

Momo se rascaba la mejilla derecha mientras los observaba. El día anterior, cuando salió a dar una vuelta con Ann se encontraron con Ryoga y algunos sempais por el camino y, de camino al ver a Ryoma en aquella plaza, Ryoga prefirió ver qué pasaba. No hacía falta decir que los sempais se colaron, queriendo enterarse también.

Por una parte, él también quería enterarse y, por otra, quería irse a pasar el día con Ann. Pero la curiosidad le venció, además, por un rato no pasaría nada. Bien, estuvieron junto a los hermanos Echizen espiando a la joven Ryuzaki mientras hablaba con Kintarou, seguidamente, algo captó más su atención, el delicioso aroma de las castañas asadas. ¿Luego qué?

No se había enterado. Tan distraído y deseando comer castañas por culpa de que el puesto estaba justo al lado… le venía el aroma demasiado fuerte. Maldijo su gran apetito.

Pero ahora, por lo que había observado, algo sí que había pasado. Lo que halló fue que Touyama fue rechazado por Sakuno, aunque cabe decir que el pelirrojo no se fue con mala cara.

-¡Momoshiro, tu turno¿Qué haces ahí parado?- Atobe llevaba un ligero tic en el ojo.

-¡Ah, gomen, gomen!-

El chico del lunar, al perder de vista al moreno, la desvió hacia donde estaba Sakuno y Ryoma, sin más se acercó. No saludó, aclaró su garganta y así, pudo atraer la atención del grupo.

-Bien, después de este acto te toca otra vez- Comentó el joven mirando la hora en el reloj de pared del pasillo. –Ve a cambiarte, ya sabes cual-

-Ah, hai-

Sakuno les hizo una reverencia, permitiéndose poder marcharse seguidamente. El menor de los Echizen suspiró desviando su mirada hacia otro lado, estaba demasiado incómodo y más sabiendo que Ryoga no pararía. Todo por haber escuchado aquella conversación entre Sakuno y Kintarou.

Estaba seguro que todo fue una casualidad el haberse visto con ella en la plaza. Y el hecho de que Ryoga se hubiera encontrado con él… y el haberse percatado de la presencia de la castaña.

Una casualidad desafortunada.

Tenía a Ryoga encima todo el rato.

Parpadeó varias veces y levantó una ceja en interrogación. Atobe y Ryoga lo miraban acusadoramente.

-Psché…- Emitió Ryoma. –Voy al baño-

Atobe rió con arrogancia y Ryoga tan sólo suspiró.

-¡Ten cuidado si te pierdes, Chibi-suke!-

_Ignóralo, ignóralo, ignóralo, ignóralo…_

Acumuló una gran cantidad de aire y luego la expulsó, intentando tranquilizarse. Entró a los servicios encontrándose con Horio, quien se lavaba la cara. Ryoma no emitió ningún sonido y fue directo a sus asuntos.

El frío también alertaba mucho el ir al baño. Curioso.

-Echizen- Llamó Satoshi sin mirarle. -¿Tú has entendido alguna vez a una mujer?-

Entender a una mujer… Para nada. Eso era lo más difícil para él, puesto que aunque tuviera a su madre o su prima Nanako, había cosas que no entendía de ellas.

Permaneció en silencio, mientras seguía con su tarea.

-¿Echizen?- Horio volteó, viendo la ancha espalda del peliverde.

Se escuchó un suspiro seguido de una cremallera, Ryoma volteó con expresión de desgana, dirigiéndose hacia el lavamanos.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo cortante, enjuagándose.

-Esto es un lío- Comentó. –Por mucho que tengan, siempre se están quejando. Cuando menos te lo esperas, están enfadadas y no te quieren decir el porqué- Horio se llevó una mano a su cabeza, fastidiado.

-Hmph-

Ryoma sacó un pañuelo, secándose con él las manos.

-Si te gusta Osakada, díselo- Sentenció, dándole la espalda para salir del baño. –Ese no es mi problema-

Era algo parecido a lo que pasaba con Momoshiro y Ann, ésta última esperaba por el moreno, sabiendo que ella le atraía pero, prefería esperar por que el chico sacara valor en decírselo.

Tal vez Tomoka esperaba por lo mismo en Horio, el cual sólo refunfuñaba y acababan siempre discutiendo.

No acabarán bien si siguen así, pensaba Ryoma. Si dos personas están siempre discutiendo no veía nada de atracción en ningún sitio… Lo mismo pasaba con Momoshiro, se le notaba que le gustaba Tachibana pero, siempre acababa haciéndole alguna broma. Aunque no se les podía comparar con Tomoka y Horio.

Bufó rascándose la nuca algo cansado. Se topó con Ann, quien salía de una habitación mientras se despedía.

-Tengo que hablar con mi hermano, ahora vuelvo-

Ryoma la seguía con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista, seguidamente la desvió hacia la puerta, que al parecer no había cerrado bien del todo.

Curiosidad, sólo curiosidad.

Camarote de señoras, leyó.

Sí, tan sólo era curiosidad, la puerta estaba entre abierta¿qué más daría? Echó una pequeña mirada, notando que no había nadie, parpadeó confuso, abriendo la puerta del todo.

Genial, los tocadores estaban en el lugar opuesto a donde él estaba mirando. Había una persona dándole la espalda, tratando de atarse algo al cuello. Ryoma ni se inmutó, entrando a la habitación y entre cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Ann-san?- Emitió la muchacha sin mirar hacia atrás. –Qué pronto has vuelto-

Ryoma seguía en su sitio, sin cambiar su expresión la observaba. Sin acercarse demasiado para no verse reflejado en el espejo.

-Has llegado justo a tiempo, no consigo atar este lazo del vestido al cuello-

Silencio.

¿Qué cara pondría si se diera cuenta que no es Ann la que estaba con ella en la habitación?

Ryoma se encogió de hombros, echando un suspiro. Estaba demasiado tranquilo. Sakuno se extrañó, estaba totalmente segura que había alguien con ella, pero, si no se trataba de Ann…, puesto que las demás estaban en la obra.

¿Quién…?

Abrió sus ojos de sobre manera, sorprendiéndose con la "visita". Pestañeó varias veces y se humedeció el labio. Seguidamente Ryoma desvió su mirada de ella.

-¿Ryoma-kun…¿Qué…?-

-Estaba la puerta abierta- Cortó desinteresado, como si no fuera nada malo haber entrado en el camarote sin avisar.

Sakuno bajó la mirada, aún llevaba sus manos hacia atrás, sujetando el lazo que llevaba el vestido. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, por cual, al ser tan largo le costaba atarse el lazo.

Alzó la mirada hacia él, quien ni siquiera la miraba. El peliverde suspiró, agitando su mano como seña de que se marchaba.

-A-anou…- La voz de la joven hizo que Ryoma parara, dándole la espalda. –P-Puedes…- Bajó la voz, se sentía algo apenada intentando pedirle un sencillo favor. Pero le daba demasiada vergüenza.

Él medio giró su cuerpo, mirándola de reojo.

-Te…te importaría…- Balbuceó, cada vez bajando más su voz. –B-bueno…-

-¿Hmph?- Ryoma levantó una ceja interrogativo y ella señaló el lazo tímidamente. -¿Qué?-

-E-es que… yo… yo no puedo…-

Volvió el silencio, Sakuno había bajado la mirada, no podía mirarle por la vergüenza. Seguramente, él la podría ignorar y marcharse, dejándola sola.

Escuchó un bufido seguido de unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia ella, muy lentamente.

Ryoma alcanzó los lazos sorprendiendo a la castaña, quien lo miró confundida. Él no la miraba, parecía que lo estaba haciendo algo forzado.

-Date la vuelta- Pidió en un murmullo, Sakuno obedeció.

La muchacha, al tener las manos libres, apartó su gran melena castaña para permitir que pudiera atar el lazo más cómodamente.

Los orbes doradas observaron con curiosidad el cuello femenino y gran parte de la espalda desnuda que le permitía el vestido. Rozó la piel al acercar sus manos al cuello para atar el lazo, ahí pudo comparar la piel blanquecina de la joven con la suya.

Su piel era más pálida que la de él.

_Chibi-suke, si de verdad se lo has dicho, deberías demostrárselo._

_No ignores lo que sientes._

Él nunca le había dicho que se había confesado…, fue por culpa del _espionaje_ a la _cita_de Kintarou y Sakuno. Milagro que sólo haya sido él. Al menos eso pensaba.

Había acabado de hacerle el nudo, pero no se apartaba y Sakuno esperaba por que terminara. Se sentía algo nerviosa, ya que en aquella tarea no se tendría que tardar demasiado.

-¿R-Ryoma-kun?-

Él no respondió, tenía la mirada fija en su espalda, pensativo. A través del espejo pudo observar las facciones de Ryoma, notando que estaba algo ausente. Cuando tuvo intención de voltearse algo le impidió.

Algo que bajaba por su espalda la estremeció, dando un pequeño brinco.

-Hmph- Fue lo único que emitió. Había posado su dedo índice en la espalda femenina, bajándolo lentamente.

Al final surgió efecto en ella.

Tan sólo le había dado la tentación de tocarla, viendo aquella piel pálida, que para sus ojos parecía ser bastante suave y no se equivocó. Alzó un poco más su mirada al ver la melena castaña hacia un lado de la joven, lo tomó y soltó delicadamente mientras caía en cascada sobre la espalda de la muchacha.

Ryoma chasqueó la lengua, viendo la largura del cabello.

-Demasiado largo- Pronunció. Sakuno volteó, quedándose frente a frente con el chico. -¿Nani?-

-Moou…, mi pelo no tiene nada que ver…- Espetó bajando la mirada.

Echizen se fijó más en el atuendo de la muchacha. El vestido era enteramente blanco, recordando que se trataba del mismo que él eligió aquel día.

Después de todo no se había equivocado, le sentaba… bastante bien. Definitivamente tendría que llevar vestidos más a menudo.

Pero aquello no se lo diría.

Observando el rostro sonrojado de la joven, seguramente por la mirada ambarina en ella, recordó que la muchacha no había dicho nada de lo que ella misma sentía. Aunque le correspondió aquella tanda de besos.

Y el rechazo a Kintarou. Pero¿eso se debe a él?

Arqueó una ceja, posando su atención en un punto en concreto.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ryoma-kun?-

**¿Pero qué…?**

-¡Ryoma-kun!- Espetó la joven colocando ambas manos sobre su vestido.

-¿Hmph?-

-N-no… no deberías hacer e-eso…- Consiguió pronunciar bastante acalorada por la vergüenza.

¿De verdad todo lo que sentía Ryoma era curiosidad?

Tal vez en algunas cosas, como el hecho de levantar un poco la falda del vestido. No pensaba nada pervertido, o eso se decía. Sólo que había otro tipo de tela interior además de la que se veía y… quería ver qué era. Y sin avisar.

Sakuno se agarró el vestido con fuerza, muy apenada. Por eso mismo no le gustaba llevar vestidos, algunos se tentaban en levantar la falda… para molestar. Pero, en el caso de Ryoma… ¿para qué?

-No sabía que tenía dos capas- Respondió el joven. Sakuno lo miró confusa y luego al vestido, cogiendo el extremo que, al levantarlo vio otra tela más fina debajo. Y comprendió, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Y-ya veo…-

Volvió el silencio por tercera vez desde que estaban solos en la sala. Y uno algo incómodo.

'_Partiremos mañana Chibi-suke, hazte a la idea'_

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos ante una mirada confusa de la castaña. Seguidamente, se giró para marcharse.

Sakuno parpadeó, quería hablar con él, pero las palabras no le salían y ahora, seguramente se estaba yendo por aburrimiento.

Pero tenía algo que decirle, algo que no alcanzó a responderle aquel día. Se apresuró antes de que el peliverde saliera por la puerta, pero en el camino tropezó.

-¿A-are…?-

Parpadeó varias veces, notando que no había caído de cara al suelo. Alguien la sujetaba por los dos brazos, teniendo ella el rostro pegado en el pecho de él.

-Torpe- Espetó soltando un bufido.

Sakuno se intentó incorporar mientras retorcía el labio en protesta, sin faltar aquellos tonos carmesí en sus mejillas.

-¡Mouu!-

Otro tropezón, aguantándose más en el joven casi en un abrazo.

Silencio.

Ryoma volvió a suspirar.

-¿Acaso no te fijas dónde colocas el pie?-

-G-gomen…-

Ella quiso separarse pero él quedó en el mismo sitio, sin soltarla. Con una mirada bastante seria, indiferente ante todo. Se movió un poco, forzando a querer alejarse, pero le era imposible. Levantó la mirada, observando el rostro del peliverde quien la miraba con la misma expresión. Una mirada penetrante.

Sakuno tragó saliva, no pudo mantener la mirada, por la que bajó rápidamente, notando que el joven tenía intenciones de acercársele. El chico parpadeó, observándola incrédulo, la muchacha estaba cabizbaja, sonrojada. Después de todo… ¿ahora se le ocurría darle vergüenza?

-Oi…- Llamó en un murmullo, pero no logró que Sakuno cediera. Bajaba más la mirada. –Ne…-

Ella posó su frente en el pecho de él, así no conseguía que Ryoma le viera la cara. Pero aquello le trastocaba. Colocó una mano en la cabeza castaña, pasándola lentamente sobre el pelo, en una caricia.

Era suave y, sobre todo, tenía un aroma embriagante.

Ryuzaki levantó nuevamente la cabeza, mirando a Ryoma quien seguía con su cabello. Llevó la mano hasta la mejilla de ella, queriendo acercarla hasta él.

Cuando se encontraba solo con la joven, pensaba que era capaz de todo. En cambio, con alguien por los alrededores, sabiendo que podría ser observado, no le hacía demasiada gracia. Y más si se trataba de alguien conocido.

La castaña se colocaba cada vez más nerviosa, sus mejillas se encendían mientras que volvía a tragar saliva. Cerca de sus labios, Sakuno bajó la mirada rápidamente, sorprendiendo al peliverde.

Genial.

¿Ahora qué? Por la forma en que se comportaba, parecía que sintiera vergüenza. Pero…, ya la había besado una vez.

Incluso…

Sacudió su cabeza, la miró frunciendo el ceño dispuesto a ser más cabezón que ella. Su mano pasó a la barbilla haciendo fuerza para hacerla alzar la mirada. Que lo mirara a los ojos. Pero, cuando lo conseguía e intentaba acercarse, ella lo impedía, logrando apartarla.

Tic en el ojo izquierdo por parte de Echizen.

-Oi…- Emitió el peliverde con molestia notoria en su tono de voz.

Ni caso para más irritación de Ryoma.

Alguien notó la puerta del camerino abierta, viendo la hora que era pensó que ya sería el turno de la castaña. De algo le avisó Atobe anteriormente.

Decidido, se fue dirigiendo hacia allí, escuchando mientras tanto algunas voces dentro de la habitación. Fue levantando una ceja interrogativo, confundido de qué pudiera tratarse. Tocó levemente la puerta, avisando que entraría al ver la misma entre abierta.

-¡Ryom---! -

Silencio.

El mayor los miraba expectante, Ryoma miró hacia la puerta, notando la persona presente, presenciando lo ocurrido. Y Sakuno, colocándose más roja a cada segundo que pasaba en aquel silencio tan incómodo y bochornoso.

_Ryoga tuvo que ser._

Se maldijo en silencio el menor aún sin apartarse de la castaña. De tantos intentos fallidos, habían estado retrocediendo, llegando a que Sakuno se topara con el filo de la mesa del tocador.

Y Ryoga creyó lo que no era.

Levantó una mano amistosamente y sonrió.

-¡No he visto nada, eh!- Exclamó. –Puesto que me encantaría que siguierais no puede ser. Atobe reclama por Sakuno-chan, Chi-bi-su-ke- Recalcó la última palabra con diversión. -¡Os esperamos fuera!-

Seguidamente salió y por fin liberó a Sakuno de él, permitiendo que se alejara unos pasos. Volteó hacia él, mirándole, como si esperara algo de él.

-¿Qué?- Ryoma la miró con el ceño fruncido. –Ve, te toca salir-

-De-demo… ¿Vienes también, Ryoma-kun…?-

Ryoma apartó la mirada, permaneciendo en silencio.

-Ahora iré, ve tú primero- Respondió tajante.

-R-Ryoma-kun…-

-Dije que vayas…-

_¿Eh?_

Sus ojos demandaban que se marchase y ella quedó hipnotizada. ¿Había oído bien?

**Sakuno.**

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, dando media vuelta y saliendo del sitio, Ryoma la imitó, pero marchando por el lado opuesto al de ella.

Primera vez que la llamaba por el nombre. Escucharlo de los labios de Ryoma le resultó… agradable.

Se encaminó hacia el paradero de Atobe y los demás quienes se encontraban cerca del escenario. El chico del lunar la observa desde su puesto arqueando una ceja, notando la ausencia de la chica. Para volverla en sí, chasqueó los dedos cerca del rostro de Sakuno, haciéndola reaccionar, mirando a cada lado.

-Espabila, no quiero fallos¿entendido?- Sakuno lo miró y se inclinó, disculpándose. –Bien, solo evita distraerte con lo que no debes ahora-

-¡H-hai!- Atobe sonrió arrogantemente.

El muchacho entró primero y Sakuno observó, repitiendo sus frases en su interior.

Centrarse en la obra, centrarse en la obra, centrarse en la obra…

_**-Ha llegado visita, señor- **_Kuranosuke se dio a aparecer, papel de uno de los sirvientes del personaje de Atobe. Con la mirada pedía que le dijera de quién se trataba. _**–Se trata de una joven…-**_

Sakuno se encogió, notando que ahí entraba ella… y aquella escena que tanto le preocupaba.

Atobe dio la orden de que la dejara pasar y entró nada más que Shiraishi abandonó el sitio. La cabeza baja, sus manos por delante, juntas. Atobe emitió una pequeña risita ante ello, pidiéndole que tomara asiento. La joven obedeció, sentándose en un sofá de dos.

_**-Bien¿a qué se debe tu visita?-**_

----

Estaba atento y… a la vez no lo estaba.

Sus ojos se desviaban del escenario hasta donde se encontraba el público. Suspiró seguidamente. Dos chicos, compañeros suyos, se encontraban con él, uno lo observaba curioso y, el otro… con un enfado notorio. Más porque siempre llevaba aquel careto.

Otro suspiro, alertando a uno de sus compañeros.

-Akutsu, Akutsu- Llamó suavemente en voz baja. -¿Qué crees que le ocurre a Dan?- Dijo entre risas, el peliplateado gruñó, desviando la mirada.

-A mi qué me importa- Sengoku rió.

-¡Oi!- Sumire apareció tras ellos. -¡Dan Taichi, vete preparando!-

Silencio. Dan permanecía en su lugar sin hacer o decir nada. Sumire arqueó una ceja.

-¿Dan?-

Sengoku le tocó el hombro al menor, haciéndole volver al mundo.

-¿Eh¿Qué?- Al ver a la señora Ryuzaki tragó saliva. -¡Ah!-

Akutsu lo empujó de una patada, haciéndole coger carrerilla.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- Alertaba la mujer. -¡No sé qué os pasa a algunos que estáis en el limbo!-

-¡Gomen nasai-desu!-

Ryoga que pasaba por al lado de Sumire y Dan reía por lo bajo al ver lo sucedido, acercándose hasta Sengoku, ya que Akutsu se alejaba del pelinaranja. Pensaba que quien permaneciera demasiado rato con ese chico perdería la cabeza algún día. Bastante exagerado.

-La gemela de Kurumi- Fue lo único que dijo Ryoga al llegar junto a Sengoku. –Creo que se llamaba Narumi-

-¿A Dan… le gusta esa chica?- Kiyosumi parpadeó ante un Ryoga divertido. –Un momento¿y tú cómo lo sabes?-

-Yo lo sé todo- Respondió son soberbia, luego rió. –Pasaba siempre cuando venían las gemelas juntas, Kurumi-chan hablaba con Fuji, mientras tanto Narumi, al ver a Dan… le sacaba conversación-

Sengoku rió ante la idea, pensando en lo inocente y tímido que aún sería.

-Dan es el típico chico que les vuelve locas a las chicas- Comentó Ryoga con una mano bajo el mentón. –Envidia me da-

-¿Qué¿En serio?- Sengoku retrocedió unos pasos. –Tengo que pensar seriamente en cambiar de actitud…- Ryoga ladeó la cabeza.

-Dejad paso- Una voz gélida se escuchó tras ellos. Sengoku al verla se acercó a ella.

-Ne, ne, Karin-sama, quería pedirte que…- La morena lo agarró de la oreja, apartándolo. -¡Ittai!-

Sin decir nada más se quedó mirando la actuación cruzándose de brazos. Sengoku se masajeaba la oreja, suspiró y avisó que iría al lavabo. Ryoga asintió, para posar su atención en la muchacha.

Parecía totalmente ausente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, concentrada en la obra. Era lo que debería hacer, pero… Él debería darse prisa.

-Karin- Llamó, pero no recibió ni una mirada. Suspiró, acercándose a ella y colocando una mano en su hombro. –Karin-san- Insistió.

-Hmph- Lo único que emitió la morena y Ryoga se frotó la cabeza.

_Es como si estuviera hablando con Chibi-suke…_

-Escúchame, si estás enfadada por lo de ayer… No pediré disculpas- Karin lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Él sonrió. –No pediré perdón porque… no me arrepiento de lo que hice-

Karin pestañeó, luego apartó la mirada, mosqueada.

El silencio los invadió por completo, escuchándose de fondo las voces de los actores interpretando. Miyazawa levantó la mirada, posándola en Sakuno.

_**-Sé que por mucho que yo le pida… No servirá- **_Pronunciaba temblorosa la joven castaña, quien yacía sentada aún en el sofá.

Atobe permanecía de pie, sirviendo algo de té mientras la escuchaba.

_**-Pero…, pienso que él lo necesita. Por alguna extraña razón, algo está haciendo decaer su empresa- **_Bajó la mirada, posándola en sus manos que permanecían en sus rodillas.

Atobe finalmente volteó a verla, colocándole la taza de té en una mesita cercana. Seguidamente, se sentó en un sillón.

_**-¿Quieres que le preste dinero?- **_ La joven dio un respingo, haciendo reír un poco al hombre. _**–Ya…, piensas que porque sea un pariente de Natsume…, podría echarle una mano-**_

Sakuno levantó la mirada, observándolo a él con decepción.

_**-P-pero podría intentarlo… Ellos piensan que alguien interfiere y… bueno-**_

_**-Un traidor, ya-**_

Él tomó de su taza tranquilamente, luego la miró seriamente.

_**-Puedo ayudar en algo, claro. Y con regalo extra-**_ La muchacha lo miró confundida.

El hombre sonrió presumidamente.

Karin retorció el labio, sabiendo lo que venía y más observando el rostro de la joven.

-Así que es eso lo que la tiene intranquila- Murmuró Miyazawa, Ryoga pestañeó. –Ya se verá-

-¿De qué hablas, Karin-san?- Ella lo miró de reojo.

-Gracias-

_¿Qué?_

-¿Perdón?- Karin bufó.

-No me hagas repetirlo- Espetó con rudeza. –Ayer… el peluche-

Ryoga se echó a reír… otra vez. Karin lo miró con unas ganas tremendas de asesinarlo ahí mismo. Sólo le había dado las gracias¿qué era lo que tanto le daba risa?

-Un poco tarde para dar las gracias- Comentó el chico. –Aunque viniendo de ti…- Colocó una mano en la cabeza morena, como a una cría, sonriendo.

-No hagas eso- Dijo tajante, apartando la mano del chico bruscamente. Karin ya no lo miraba, intentaba centrarse en la obra.

Para no fijarse en Ryoga.

Él la imitó, pero disimulado, como si de verdad se fijara en la actuación. Un poco sí, viendo a Sakuno, pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la morena para ver sus facciones, cosa que no cambiaba mucho.

Luego volvió a fijarse en Sakuno.

_**-¿A qué se refiere?-**_ La joven había saltado un poco desconfiada, moviéndose incómoda en el asiento.

Se escuchó una risita presumida. El chico dejó delicadamente la taza sobre la mesita y se fue acercando a ella, sentándose a su lado.

_**-¿Tanto le cuesta entenderlo?-**_ Preguntó él, posando sus ojos en los rubíes de ella.

Ryoga se encogió de hombros, observando que Miyazawa había soltado un suspiro. Quiso preguntar, pero prefirió guardar silencio hasta esperar que acabe el acto de Ryuzaki.

Rodó sus ojos hasta el otro lado del escenario, Ryoma observaba. Siempre con aquella faceta de que no le importa lo que pase a su alrededor.

-Chibi-suke…- Susurró el mayor.

Más percibiendo lo que llegaría a continuación, pero claro, era una obra de teatro. Nada real. Pero aquello, aunque no lo sintieran… se rozaban.

Y la muchacha se le notaba bastante tensa, no era porque actuaba, era su condición. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa, tensa. Y eso Atobe lo había notado.

En un arrebato, el joven la había tomado por sorpresa, besándola delicadamente. Aquello estaba ensayado, no se habían besado, simplemente habían actuado las reacciones que se deberían. O más bien, Keigo supo cómo se sentiría la joven, por lo que lo único que dijo que tan sólo sería un roce, o menos, diciéndole que como el público no tiene tanta visibilidad, podría tapar con su rostro el de ella, pareciendo que la besaba.

Sólo para dejarla tranquila. Pero está claro que es una obra teatral, un simple beso no mataba a nadie, por lo que tomó la iniciativa. Y al parecer eso ya lo suponía Sakuno, ya que se encontraba bastante inquieta cada vez que se acercaba aquella escena.

Había alguien más, que sabía de antemano lo que pasaría. Pero que pensaba que se haría como el organizador explicó en su momento.

Era un necio. Si no había esos roces, la obra sí que sería un muermo.

Miraba de reojo el reloj, muchísimas veces.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago, seguido de una notoria irritación, apretando sus puños seguidamente.

Le parecía una eternidad, para él, una tortura.

Finalmente, Sakuno tuvo que dar el inicio del empuje, apartándose del muchacho seguidamente. Trató de tranquilizarse, su sonrojo era muy notorio, pero debía seguir con la actuación.

_**-¿Qué… qué está haciendo?-**_ Preguntó indignada llevándose una mano al pecho._**–Señor Hajime, eso…-**_ Él rió ante su nerviosismo.

_**-Sólo quería eso, puesto que de más no me pertenece-**_ Respondió pasándose una mano por el pelo, presumido._**–Tengo una cierta idea de quién puede ser el supuesto traidor-**_

La mujer lo miró esperanzada.

Atobe se levantó.

_**-Estuve investigando por mi cuenta- **_ Comentó acercándose hasta ella. _**–Tuve curiosidad, nada más. Y, bueno… Haré algo al respecto-**_

La muchacha lo miró extrañada, le había resultado bastante fácil.

_**-¿No te fías de mí?-**_

_**-B-bueno…-**_Él rió.

_**-¿Demasiado fácil?**_- Comentó. _**-Te recuerdo que ya me he cobrado- **_

La joven miró a ambos lados, confundida. Hajime, el personaje de Atobe, alzó una mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de la chica, pasando su pulgar hasta rozar con él los labios femeninos.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse ante una mirada divertida del chico.

Cierto que el sonrojo era natural en la joven, pensar que de verdad la había besado.

_**-Y siendo el primero… supongo que me cobré un alto precio. Siendo algo bastante importante para una jovencita-**_

Sakuno desvió la mirada, apartando la mano masculina de su rostro. Seguidamente, le hizo una reverencia, cogiendo su bolso y saliendo de la habitación a paso ligero.

_**-Estas jóvenes…-**_ Concluyó en un tono presumido, dándose la vuelta para marchar de la sala.

Y la luz se apagó mientras el telón bajó.

Decidió salir por el lateral derecho, justo donde se encontraba el menor de los Echizen quien lo miraba bastante serio. No se había movido mientras observaba con recelo la actuación y Keigo se acercaba hacia él a paso lento, notando la molestia en los ojos dorados del joven.

Eso lo hizo enorgullecerse, sabiendo el por qué.

Sonrió arrogante, pasando justo al lado de Ryoma, parando unos segundos sin mirarlo. Ryoma permaneció inmóvil sin cambiar su semblante.

-Veo que es dulce en todos los sentidos- Susurró, haciendo pestañear al peliverde.

Al voltear para darle la cara, Atobe ya se había alejado demasiado. Y no podía reprocharle nada, era una actuación.

Se frotó los cabellos con exasperación, intentado centrarse en lo que debía.

Ahora tenía dos problemas.

Ryoga lo había presenciado, pero, al estar algo lejos no pudo saber qué habían dicho. Ladeó la cabeza negativamente, sabiendo que su hermano se había molestado _un poco_ por aquella escena. En aquello debería de madurar, ya que sólo era una obra teatral.

-Hmph… Algo tramaba- Murmuró Karin encogiéndose de hombros.

Ryoga no dijo anda, la observó de reojo, asintiendo en su interior. Tras saber de qué era capaz Atobe y sabiendo las reacciones de la castaña, seguramente Keigo hizo algo para que no se preocupara… por un simple beso.

Un engaño.

Suspiró, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Volvió a mirarla, quien ella tenía su atención hacia algo que desconocía y él retorció el labio.

Hay que dar el inicio a algo, tal vez ella haga que no le importa. Pero siempre es bueno saberlo.

-Este día lo tendré muy presente- Comenzó entre suspiros. Karin lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero seguidamente la desvió. –Después de tres años volví a Japón y, de verdad, ha sido muy entretenido estar aquí. Sobre todo, los nuevos _amigos_ de Chibi-suke-

-¿Hm?- Ryoga le sonrió.

-Maa, supongo que no me arrepiento de nada el haber venido. Incluso he podido presenciar algo… que nunca imaginé que pasaría, Chibi-suke avergonzado, mosqueado cuando se le habla de cierta chica que yo me sé, con lo que normalmente podría darle igual e ir a lo suyo- Pausa. –Algún día tenía que pasar-

Miyazawa bufó, le estaba soltando el discursito de a saber porqué. Pero, notaba algo raro, extraño en el joven. Finalmente, giró su cuerpo para verle en silencio mientras le escuchaba.

-Siempre he ido buscando algo… que me llamara la atención-

Karin resaltó ese _algo_ en su interior.

-Cuando creía que lo había conseguido, resultó no ser lo que pensaba- Sacó su mano derecha para llevarla a unas pequeñas cuerdas que salían del polo del muchacho, jugando con ellas. –Estuve bastante tiempo así, en América. Pero nada-

¿Qué pretendía decir con eso?

La morena estaba cada vez más confusa, deseosa de que fuera al grano.

-Y, cuando hace unos meses vuelvo a Japón…, lo encuentro, debo olvidarme de aquella idea- Ryoga pausó unos segundos, para mirarla a ella de reojo. –Finalmente, llegó la hora-

Echizen la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, era bastante melancólica. A Karin se le abrieron los ojos de sobre manera.

¿Había oído bien?

Su hora… Había llegado su hora.

-Nos vemos Miyazawa-san- Sonrió, para dar media vuelta y alejarse.

Aquello le sentó como si le hubiera apuñalado.

Su hora, su hora.

**Miyazawa.**

Se fue acercando rápidamente, agarrándole de la camiseta desde detrás. Sus pies se habían movido inconscientemente, ella decía que no, pero su cerebro ordenaba a que caminara.

Ryoga paró, girando la cabeza un poco para verla. Estaba bastante extrañado por su acción.

-¿A… a qué viene todo eso…?- Emitió en un susurro sin mirarlo. –No me digas que…-

Permanecieron en silencio, Ryoga esperaba pacientemente lo que tuviera que decir la joven. Que seguidamente ella posó su frente en la ancha espalda.

-Parecieras que estuvieras a punto de…-

-Pues sí-

Silencio. Karin abrió más sus ojos y lo miró a la cara.

-¿¡Y me lo dices así tan tranquilo!?- Espetó bastante irritada.

Ryoga pestañeó.

-No creo que sea nada malo… volver a América-

Glups.

En silencio, Karin volvió a bajar la mirada, escondiendo su rostro avergonzado. Había malinterpretado las cosas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Ryoga.

-Decías que había llegado la hora… Pensé que…-

_Aguántate Ryoga, aguántate…_

Pero como no pudo, volvió a reír a costa de la morena, quien alzó la mirada mientras le lanzaba una bastante fría.

-Baka- Murmuró molesta.

-Perdón…- Dijo entre risas. –Pensar que yo… Bueno, hay muchos que me quieren ver muerto, pero todavía hay mucho Ryoga por delante, lo quieran o no- Respondió.

La mano de Miyazawa apretó más de la tela, sorprendiendo al chico.

-Y…- Pausó, soltando un suspiro sin mirarle. –De tantas veces que me has llamado… No cuela el Miyazawa-

-¿Eh?-

-No lo hagas- Pidió en un susurro. –No me llames Miyazawa-

Ryoga sorprendido, parpadeó incrédulo para luego sonreír, colocando una mano en la cabeza de la joven.

-Comprendido- Concluyó besando la cabeza morena.

Karin no se movió, sólo sintió el como aquella tela se separaba de sus dedos a la vez de su frente. Al alzar la cabeza, observó, como se alejaba lentamente de ella.

Ahora sus pies no respondían. Ryoga no se iría del mundo, pero sí de Japón.

Podía dar gracias de que a la obra le quedase poco, porque ciertamente se le quitaron algunas ganas para seguirla.

----

Después de varias horas, la obra llegaba a su fin. Incluida aquella parte en la que Sakuno recitaba la canción que tantos problemas le habían ocasionado, pero, con ayuda de Ryoma pudo perfeccionarla, entendiendo la pronunciación.

Pero debía de cantarla por segunda vez.

Finalmente, los padres de Natsume, personaje de Ryoma, no les gustaba demasiado la joven Masami, la de Sakuno. Diciendo que no tenía nada, no era nadie. Puesto que no provenía de una "buena" familia.

Al igual que a Aoko, a él también le presentaban mujeres para casarlos, pero el joven rechazaba sin siquiera ver a la pretendienta. No tenía pensamientos de casarse.

Y mucho menos de aquella manera, que prácticamente era forzada. Seguramente la mayoría de mujeres lo querían por conveniencia, su dinero. Para negociar entre empresas. Eso lo hacía cabrear de sobre manera que, aunque se lo reprochara a sus padres, estos hacían oídos sordos.

Tan sólo acudía al trabajo junto a su padre, ayudándolo. Y, cuando hubo un problema, el cual hacía decaer en demasía la empresa, la culpa decayó en el joven. Acusándolo de que podría tratarse de Masami que, siendo tan amiga de su hermana, podría haber sacado algunos datos, estando compinchada a otra empresa enemiga.

El muchacho no hizo caso, investigaría por sí mismo.

Los compañeros, siendo interpretados por Kippei, Kamio, Shinji y demás comenzaron a investigar, contactando con empresas vecinas para la ayuda.

En otro caso, Atobe había averiguado algo, su ligera sospecha por alguien, pasó a otra realmente más importante. Hacia otra persona en concreto cabe decir.

Estaba justo en su casa. Su empresa era vecina de la de Natsume, además por ser pariente cercano, tenía bastante familiarización con los mayores, llevando algunos datos con él.

Lo que menos pudo imaginarse era que cierta persona fuese la culpable. Al enterarse, se adentró a paso lento hacia la habitación que ocupaba aquel mayordomo. Aquella persona culpable de todo.

Más al abrir la puerta no había absolutamente nadie. Sorprendido, se adentró en la habitación, mirando todo a su alrededor, buscando algo que le pudiera aclarar ciertas cosas.

Nada. Había desaparecido.

Se largó a su cuarto, intentando hallar las llaves de su coche, pero no las alcanzó, más faltaba algo con más de cuidado. Tragó saliva mientras seguidamente se humedecía el labio. No podía ser que se hubiera llevado además de su coche… aquello tan peligroso.

En aquel cajón siempre había tenido un revólver guardado. No tenía pensado usarlo, puesto que lo tenía como algo "valioso" que tener. Como algún adorno de valor.

Pero aquello era de verdad, y aquel hombre la había cogido. A saber qué pasaría por aquella cabeza.

Rápidamente volvió a la habitación del culpable, rebuscando entre los cajones y demás. Había encontrado algunos documentos, en los que llevaba información de ese chico.

**Kuroda.**

Pronunció al leer el apellido. El que había estado usando había sido totalmente falso, lo peor, aquel apellido.

**Kuroda Natsume.**

-Shinishi…-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, recordando quien se trataba aquel hombre. Después de todo… eran parientes. Y más uno muy cercano a Natsume.

Llegó rápidamente hacia un teléfono, marcando el número perteneciente a la casa del joven. Se hizo demorar, pero finalmente alguien le atendió.

Hizo notar que hablaba con Masami, _Sakuno_. Y, delicadamente, como no tenía otra, se lo contó a ella.

Una vez contado, salió con unos compañeros que justo venían a visitarle. Tratándose de los actores Shishido y Jiroh, Kabaji les había abierto la puerta, siendo él otro de los mayordomos.

Lo que vendría, sería el final.

----

Sumire se acercó a los próximos actores que entrarían en escena, dando ánimos de que ya estaban casi al final.

Mientras cambiaban el escenario con el telón echado, Sakuno observó a su alrededor, intentando dar con Ryoma. Lo encontró en la pared con la espalda apoyada en la misma, de brazos cruzados.

Momoshiro le hablaba de ciertas cosas… otra vez, que ni caso hacía al moreno. Sakuno rió levemente, acercándose con valor, para saludar.

Ann lo notó y, en una rápida cogió la mano a Momoshiro llevándoselo con ella, mientras que el chico siempre repetía "¿Qué he hecho?". Sakuno los observó sin entender al igual que Ryoma, quien se encogió de hombros seguidamente.

Sus miradas se encontraron, pero Ryoma la desvió de seguida, apenando a la joven.

-H-hola- Saludó tímidamente. Ryoma murmuró por lo bajo.

Cada vez faltaba menos y el día se acababa. Ahora que se había acostumbrado a aquel ambiente que, aunque siempre lo negara, le agradaba.

Aunque siempre existe volver en vacaciones. Pero no suena nada bien.

Soltó un bufido, haciendo pensar lo que no es a la castaña. Que se aburría con ella y estorbaba.

-G-gomen, si te molesto…- Ryoma la volvió a mirar.

-No molestas- Respondió rápidamente.

Ella suspiró, seguramente de alivio, puesto que no había notado amargura en el tono que había utilizado. Ante un aviso de Sumire a lo lejos, Ryoma se incorporó de la pared, para encaminarse hacia ellos, pasando por al lado de Sakuno.

Paró seguidamente mirándola de reojo, ella giró a verle extrañada. Una mano se acercó al rostro de ella, apartando algunos mechones molestos cerca de un ojo, para luego seguir por un largo mechón, llevándoselo hacia él.

-Pelo demasiado largo…- Pronunció y antes de que la chica dijera alguna cosa, él siguió hablando. –Sin embargo…-

_¿Eh?_

-Te favorece…-

Soltó delicadamente su pelo, para girarse e ir hacia los escenarios.

-Tú también sales, prepárate-

Al salir de su ensoñación asintió rápidamente para seguirle.

----

La última escena, en la que el culpable en un intento quiso asesinar a Natsume, pero ante un aviso por la castaña, él tan sólo quedó herido en un costado.

El personaje de Shiraishi, un mayordomo de Atobe, que parecía uno muy secundario impactó al público al enterarse de quien era el culpable y más, al saber que quería asesinar al peliverde.

Colocaron el lugar algo más oscuro, dando a saber que era por la noche, en un bosque. Mientras que Ryoma y Sakuno permanecían escondidos, el hombre explicaba el porqué de sus acciones. Como si aquello fuera lo último que presenciaran, ya que supuestamente serían asesinados.

Era hermano mayor de Natsume, que supuestamente había perdido la vida hace varios años. En un viaje con su padre. Éste podría haberlo salvado, pero lo dejó abandonado.

¿La razón? No era hijo de aquel hombre, sino, de otro que anteriormente estaba con su madre, la misma que Natsume. Su padre murió, al cabo de un tiempo, su madre conoció a ese hombre, casándose seguidamente. Desde que lo había visto, notó que no le caía bien, tal vez por no ser hijo de su sangre.

Cuando nació el segundo, lo acabó alabando. Diciendo que era un gran partido, y a escondidas había escuchado conversaciones de que él no servía para nada.

Natsume sería sucesor, heredaría gran parte de lo que poseía y él… nada. Sería la envidia, que cuando ocurrió el incidente, más creció su ira.

Sólo queriendo deshacerse del "estorbo", lo que suponía su hermano, una vez eliminado, no tendría más hijos varones. Él reaparecería y podría quedarse con todo. O sino, se encargaría del hombre que fue su segundo "padre".

Ante un descuido de la joven, no pudo evitar estornudar, desvelando su posición.

Hubo bastante forcejeo, intentando impedir que volviera a utilizar el arma, mientras que el peliverde pedía a la joven que se marchara lo más lejos posible.

Cuando finalmente aceptó, se encontró con un compañero de trabajo de Natsume, personaje que manejaba Kintarou, tras explicarle lo sucedido la acompañó rápidamente.

Lo encontraron casi ahogando y en un impulso pudo arrebatarle rápidamente el arma y golpearle con el mango en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

Kintarou cargó al hombre, llevándoselo a rastras.

Shiraishi pensó que en cuanto estuvieran fuera del escenario se iba a ganar una buena. Aquel golpe sí que dolió. Tal vez no sepa controlar su fuerza o… simplemente se aprovechaba de la situación.

Sakuno se encargó de ayudar a Ryoma, pasando un brazo del chico por su cuello y uno de ella por la cintura de él. Muy a su pesar, aunque lo habían ensayado varias veces.

El muchacho no cedió, quedándose quieto, extrañando a la joven. Ryoma sentado en el suelo y Sakuno de rodillas e intentando hacerlo levantar, pero no había manera. Él no ayudaba.

_**-Te tiene que mirar un médico…-**_

Ryoma la miró, pero no dijo nada.

Sakuno estaba desconcertada, eso no estaba en el guión, él debería de dar las gracias en un tono muy bajo y dejarse llevar por ella. Pero se hacía el perezoso, quedándose sentado como tal.

Sólo tendría que seguirle la corriente, para no estropear la obra. Ya que Atobe estaba que trinaba, por lo que debería hacer como si no pasara nada. Para que fuera un éxito.

_**-¿Señor…?-**_

Ryoma estaba demasiado extraño.

_**-Gracias…-**_

Sakuno suspiró aliviada, al menos había seguido algo de lo que llevaba.

_**-P-pero, debemos…-**_ Fue cortada, la jaló de la camiseta hacia él, sorprendiéndola.

Ryoga lo observaba todo, luego a los demás, percatándose que aquello que hacía su querido hermano no entraba en el guión, seguidamente se echó a reír.

**Nos hacen cometer la mayor de las locuras.**

-Baka, Chibi-suke- Dijo entre risas. –Has escrito tu sentencia…-

Miró hacia el público, encontrando a quienes quería, sonriendo divertido.

-Oyaji está aquí… y tú lo sabías-

Atobe calló un momento, observando al público quien gritaba de emoción. Se masajeó la sien, si no les hubiera gustado de aquella manera… Aquel que se apellida Echizen le iba a oír bien.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, para corresponderle. Ya qué mejor que seguirle la corriente, aunque la avergonzara. Ryoma abrió un ojo, viendo a Atobe con una cara molesta por su acción, pero él estaba la mar de satisfecho.

Se separó, mirándola aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿P-por qué…?- Preguntó mientras abría los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con los dorados. La pregunta era más bien para ella que para la obra, pero igual servían.

-Ya te lo dije una vez-

Aquello la calló de inmediato, incluso en la obra había un momento en que el personaje de Ryoma… se había confesado, pero ella… aún no había dicho nada.

Muy parecido a lo que pasaba realmente.

Para el público ellos seguían actuando, pero para ellos sólo existían en ese preciso instante, fuera de la obra.

Sin nadie más.

El telón bajó haciendo reaccionar a ambos, Echizen se tensó y bajó más la mirada al escuchar un leve carraspeo seguido de unos golpecitos en el suelo. Señal de golpetear el pie con el mismo, por estar molesto ó molesta por algo.

-¡Obaachan!- Exclamó la castaña al verla cruzada de brazos, mirando con el ceño fruncido al peliverde, el cual aún seguía sentado en el suelo, dándole la espalda.

Atobe se unió, colocándose detrás de Sakuno para poder ver mejor al joven que _casi_ arruina su obra teatral por salirse del guión.

Momoshiro, aguantándose la risa, se apresuró a arrastrar al joven del cuello de la camisa, para alejarlo del escenario. Los demás lo siguieron.

Sumire suspiró al ver que Ryoma no decía nada, más parecía lo más tranquilo del mundo.

-Eso no tocaba… aún- Comentó la mujer levantando una ceja.

-Mhf- Fue lo único que emitió Ryoma desviando la mirada.

Atobe se masajeó la sien, sabiendo porqué. La forma en la que debería de hacerlo seguramente le parecería una… cursilada. Repitiendo nuevamente la declaración. Y demás cosas, seguidas del _supuesto_ beso.

Al principio dijeron que sólo sería un roce, pero cuando se iba acercando la fecha señalada, Atobe podría jurar que de roce, seguro que no. Lo acaba de presenciar hace pocos minutos.

Tal vez le enrabietó el que le dio él a media obra. Sonrió arrogante, de verdad que era su principal objetivo, haciendo que el contacto con la castaña se viera perfectamente ante el público.

Un dulce cometido.

-Bien, da lo mismo. Por lo menos no lo ha estropeado, sólo queda el final- Dijo Sumire resignada. –Seguid el hilo-

----

Finalmente, después de escuchar por segunda y última vez aquella canción por parte de Sakuno, los demás salieron al proscenio, encontrándose con la joven castaña.

Atobe se colocó en el centro, cogiendo la mano de Sakuno, de seguido cogió la de su otro lado. Preferiblemente la de Karin, seguidos de los demás actores.

Dispuestos a saludar y agradecer.

La otra mano de Sakuno fue ocupada por una bastante cálida esta vez, no era de mujer, puesto que ocupaba en demasía la suya, haciéndola pequeña. Alzó la mirada topándose con el perfil del menor de los Echizen, quien miraba impasible al público.

-Olvidaste tu miedo escénico finalmente- Pronunció en un tono bastante bajo, mientras se escuchaba los reclamos de la gente y las voces de sus compañeros gritar, agradeciendo.

-P-parecer ser… que sí- Susurró bajando la mirada. –Porque no he estado… sola-

Notó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro masculino, muy pequeña.

Se fijó en toda la gente que los observaba, topándose con algunos bastante familiares. Y vaya si lo era, puesto que veía a su hermano acercarse hasta ellos mientras lo miraba a él, sonriendo comprensivo.

Ah, no. Ryoma se humedeció el labio.

Un hombre de tez morena se alzaba y agitaba sus brazos saludando my sonriente.

Sonriendo de una manera muy bobalicona. Para Ryoma, estúpida.

Echizen Nanjiroh se encontraba entre el público, a su lado se encontraba Rinko y su prima, Nanako.

No, no, no. Lo había olvidado por completo.

'_Iremos a verte actuar, Ryoma, pero al día siguiente nos iremos'_

Al día siguiente nos iremos.

Aquellas últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Justo cuando se acostumbró de aquella compañía. Nuevamente se marcharía junto a sus padres.

Psché. Lo peor es que su padre habría visto TODA la actuación y eso respecta a aquella escena que se aproximó a realizar… a su manera.

Sintió una fricción más fuerte en su mano izquierda, girando a su lado curiosamente. Ryoma parecía estar en otro mundo, bastante serio y pensativo, con la mirada perdida hacia el público. Sakuno parpadeó, llegando a ver también a los parientes del muchacho. Incluso podía haber visto a su madre entre ellos.

Eso sí que sería un problema.

Atobe alzó ambos brazos con las que tenía entrelazadas con las muchachas, Karin y Sakuno, haciendo que el resto hiciera lo mismo y, acto seguido se inclinaran y saludaran.

El chico del lunar se sentía orgulloso.

Y una vez más, el telón se fue cerrando poco a poco, mientras Eiji, Momo, Sengoku y algunos otros saludaban tontamente al público antes de que el telón cayera abajo.

Después de tantos meses ensayando, aquella obra había concluido finalmente. Dejando satisfecho a sus actores y espectadores. Pero, fuera de la obra, algunos asuntos no terminaron aún por concluir.

-¡Syusuke!-

El castaño volteó encontrándose con la chica violácea saltando hacia él, agarrándose a su brazo felizmente. Fuji sonrió, colocando una mano en la cabeza de la chica.

-Buenas, Kurumi- Levantó su mirada abriendo sus ojos azules, al notar la presencia de la otra gemela, luego un poco más atrás, junto con Sengoku y Akutsu, un tímido chico echaba pequeñas miradas hacia su dirección.

Parpadeó y luego sonrió aún más.

-Ne, Narumi-chan- La joven lo miró curiosa y Syusuke le señaló algo con un movimiento con la barbilla. Kurumi volteó curiosa, notando la presencia de Dan Taichi, quien había dado la espalda por haber sido descubierto, se decía que estaba avergonzado.

_Tierra trágame…_

-¡Taichi-kun!- Llamó la joven bastante sonriente acercándose hacia él. Pero Dan no se giraba.

Sengoku lo miró y luego a Narumi, seguidamente una sonrisa picarona apareció en sus labios, notando el porqué de su nerviosismo.

Ryoga tenía razón.

Lo cogió por los hombros y lo giró, empujándole fuertemente hacia delante. Taichi abrió sus ojos como platos, horrorizado al ver que no podía controlar su equilibrio. Unas manos pudieron detenerle, riendo levemente, divertida.

Taichi abrió sus ojos lentamente, alzando la vista y encontrándose con unos enormes ojos magenta. Parpadeó, para luego apartarse totalmente sonrojado.

-¡Ah, gomen nasai-desu!- Ella tan sólo sonrió.

-Narumi encontró a alguien al final. Y muy de fiar- Comentó Syusuke hacia Kurumi. Ella sonrió.

Narumi le cogió de la mano a Dan, sonriéndole al ver la cara confundida y nerviosa del muchacho.

-¡Ven a ver, empezó a nevar!- Exclamó la jovencita al ver en una de las ventanas superiores del lugar. -¡Salgamos a ver!- Taichi se sonrojó, asintiendo.

-¡H-hai!-

Alguien sonrió complacida y feliz por Taichi, seguramente faltaría poco para que de verdad estuvieran juntos. Si no ocurre ese mismo día, sería dentro de muy poco.

Miró a cada lado, buscando con la mirada a alguien, encontrándola de mala cara, junto a sus padres quienes felicitaban.

Sakuno medio sonrió, viendo que el pobre estaba siendo molestado por el mayor. Su padre y su hermano.

Luego Tomoka se dirigía hacia Horio, riendo en su cara, y el joven se sonrojó, por haber alardeado demasiado. Momo se encontraba junto a Ann, hablando con Kippei, bastante animados por parte de Ann, ya que parecía que Kippei le ponía bastantes reglamentos hacia su hermanita pequeña.

Una mano se posó en su hombro obligándola a girar su mirada.

-Obaachan- Pronunció ante la sonrisa complacida de la mujer. Detrás de ella apareció su madre y su lado, su padre. Sonrió, acercándose a ellos para abrazarlos, más al hombre, puesto que trabajaba demasiado y poco lo podía ver.

Había faltado en Noche Buena, pero al menos terminarían el año, juntos.

Entre todos.

-Chibi-suke- Llamó el mayor sin recibir una mirada ni sonido de su hermano. Ryoga se encogió de hombros. -¿Estás enfadado? Yo no tengo la culpa de…-

-No- Cortó fríamente. –Eso ya no tiene importancia- Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos, desviando su mirada hacia el paradero de la castaña, presenciando aquel afecto a sus progenitores.

-¿Son los padres de Sakuno-chan?-

-Hmph-

Ryoga rió levemente, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos oscuros, quien al ser descubierta, los apartó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me va a ser difícil dejar Japón- Su mirada se ablandó, mientras imitaba a Ryoma, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?- Bufó Ryoma, dándole la espalda mientras se alejaba. Se le notaba el mal humor.

El mayor mostró una media sonrisa, suspirando seguidamente.

-Mada mada daze, Chibi-suke-

Definitivamente le costaba asumirlo, aunque no lo quisiera hacer notar, era irremediable.

A veces era un libro abierto.

----

Aquella mañana se había despertado demasiado pronto. Hacía frío, y aún estaba de vacaciones. Qué menos podía hacer que disfrutar de las cálidas mantas y dormir por más rato. Pero le era imposible. Tan sólo abrió sus ojos y ya no pudo volverse a dormir.

Lo más extraño es que sentía un nudo en el estómago, se sentía inquieta. No sabiendo porqué.

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana y sentía como si hubiera dormido todo un día entero. Se levantó y arropó con una bata dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, encontrándose con su madre recién levantada. Se extrañó al verla tan temprano despierta.

-Oh, Sakuno- La mujer le sonrió. –Es raro verte tan temprano despierta- Sakuno medio sonrió.

-No tengo sueño- Respondió, abriendo el mueble superior en busca de algo para desayunar.

-Comprendo, me pasa igual. Supongo que me acosté anoche demasiado pronto- Comentó, poniendo la cafetera en marcha. -¿Quieres?- La joven negó.

-Tomaré sólo leche, gracias-

Cogió un paquete de galletas de té y un vaso de leche, sentándose en un sillón de la salita. Su madre le comentó que su padre aún estaba en la cama dormitando, seguro que estaba cansado del viaje.

Se llevó una galleta y mordisqueó, apreciando el dulce sabor. Pero aún comiendo, había algo que la tenía en blanco y más la inquietaba. Sólo comió tres o cuatro de aquellas galletas.

Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, se levantó para dirigirse a ella, miran el exterior. Una capa blanca ya ocupaba las calles, su balcón también. La nieve le daba alegría pero, en ese momento notaba algo extraño en su interior.

-¿Será esto a lo que llaman… un mal presentimiento…?-

----

Tragó saliva, sin poder creérselo, pero al ver que la cabeza femenina asentía de nuevo, parpadeó incrédulo.

Y antes de que él soltara un grito estridente, tapó su boca e hizo un signo de que guardara silencio. No eran horas de estar pegando gritos. Pero el que tenía al lado no paraba de hacer ruiditos felinos mientras se colocaba ambas manos en su cabeza, desesperado.

-¡No puede hacernos esto, nyah!- La muchacha suspiró.

-¡Pero Ann!- Protestó Momoshiro. -¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?-

La castaña de pelo corto colocó sus manos en su cintura, forma de jarras.

-Ayer escuché una conversación con sus padres, antes de irnos del estudio- Comentó la joven bajando la mirada. –Echizen-kun estaba bastante de mal humor- Suspiró. –Encima por el camino daba patadas a todo lo que veía-

Oishi, Fuji acompañado de Kurumi, Inui, Tezuka, Kawamura y Kaidoh aparecieron tras ellos. La joven de cabello largo bostezaba perezosamente, no sabiendo a qué habían llamado.

Sólo habían llamado a Syusuke, pero él la llamó cuando iba de camino, pensando en que si él madruga y tiene que caminar por el frío, ella también.

Algo malévolo, sí.

Eiji lloriqueó acercándose al resto y suplicando.

-¡Haced que Ochibi no se vaya!- Exclamó, sorprendiendo a los demás. -¡Ochibi vuelve a América, nyah!-

-¿Es eso seguro?- Preguntó dudoso Oishi, Ann le asintió. –Pero…, él no nos ha dicho nada…-

-Pshhh, ese mocoso…-

-Es típico de Echizen no decir nada. Él odia las despedidas- Prosiguió Kawamura acomodándose la bufanda.

Estaban en la plaza, rodeada de nieve y algunos niños que jugaban desde temprano con la misma.

-¡Eso no es razón como para no decirle a sus amigos!- Espetó Momo malhumorado, frotándose la cabeza con exasperación.

Tezuka observó su reloj de muñeca, aún permaneciendo en silencio.

-¿Tienes prisa, Tezuka?- Preguntó insinuantemente el castaño sonriendo con malicia. -¿Una cita?-

-No- Respondió sin más. –Tachibana me había hablado sobre esto- Comentó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la hermana del mencionado. La chica le asintió.

-Se lo dije yo-

Quedaron en silencio hasta que nuevamente Eiji comenzó a desesperar, tirándole de la manga a Oishi.

-Eiji, Eiji, cálmate- Pidió el ojiverde.

-¿Y Ryuzaki-chan, nyah?- Todos miraron al pelirrojo, luego entre ellos. -¿Hoi?-

-Bueno, es que quería hablar antes con vosotros, por eso no la llamé- Respondió en voz baja Ann. –Ha estado pasando algo entre ellos… y supongo… que tal vez…-

-¡Ah, minna!-

Todos giraron en busca de aquella animada voz, Kintarou junto con Shiraishi. Ambos se acercaron al verificar que se trataba de ellos.

Kin-chan dio un grito en el cielo al escuchar sobre la ida de Ryoma, siendo golpeado por Kuranosuke, por ser escandaloso.

-¡P-pero…!- Kintarou bajó la mirada, deprimido. –Koshimae…- Su compañero de piso colocó una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-También llamé a Miyazawa, pero no me cogía el teléfono- Ann se aferró al brazo de Takeshi, buscando algo más de calor.

Algo había que hacer, Ryoma no se debía ir así porque sí. Sin más, sin decir palabra.

Y a todo esto, nadie sabía el día en que se iba.

-¿Cuándo…?- Articuló Shiraishi con una mano en el mentón. -¿Cuándo se va?- Ann negó con la cabeza, señal que no lo sabía. –Tsk…-

-¡Nyah¡Fácil, vayamos a la caso de Ochibi!- Espetó Eiji comenzando a caminar. -¡Y le reprochamos, quejamos de lo que sentimos sobre lo que ha hecho y hará!- Momoshiro sonrió de manera cómplice.

-¡Por supuesto!- Acompañó. -¡Pero que quede claro¡No es un hecho que hará, se quedará!-

Tezuka se encogió de hombros, interiormente pensaba en lo escandalosos que eran todos ellos, pero a fin de cuentas era por un amigo. Y tenían razón, Echizen Ryoma pagará por no avisar.

Un amigo es algo demasiado valioso como para dejarlo estar, ni siquiera para despedirse. O con antelación.

-¡Que Echizen es demasiado mayorcito como para que darse a vivir solo en casa!- Añadió Momo alzando la mano en decisión, Eiji le siguió.

-¡Claro, nyah¡Se arrepentirá de dejar sola a Ryuzaki-chan!-

-¡Hai!-

----

¿Habían oído bien?

Se habían topado cerca de la casa de los Echizen a Kamio Akira e Ibu Shinji, quienes explicaron las situaciones con detalle.

Habían visto salir y acomodar algunas cosas en un taxi a la familia, Ryoma ayudando con pocos humos y a Ryoga. Se adelantaron para preguntar y Ryoma respondió secamente.

_**Tenemos que irnos, el aeropuerto es a las diez de la mañana.**_

Nanako les había sonreído y disculpado en su nombre por el tono de voz utilizado por el menor. Acto seguido entraron en el taxi y se marcharon con un Ryoga agitando la mano mientras se alejaban.

Casi todos ahogaron un grito y enseguida todos sus planes y deseos de obligarle a quedarse se esfumaron. ¿Por qué debía haberse marchado sin decir nada?

Maldijeron a Echizen más de una vez. Por lo poco considerado y amigo que era.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Kawamura preocupado. Tezuka le respondió.

-Las nueve y cuarto-

Quedaron en silencio nuevamente pensativos. ¿Y ahora qué? Faltaba poco tiempo para la salida.

Shiraishi miró a su lado, notando la inquietud de su compañero. Se extrañó, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Kin-chan?-

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada con decisión, alertando a los demás.

-¡Aún hay tiempo!- Exclamó para correr seguidamente.

-¡Kintarou!-

No volvió atrás ni dijo a dónde se dirigía. No había tiempo, sino… No se lo perdonaría, había algo en su mano para poder ayudar. Quería verla sonreír, que fuera feliz.

_¡Baka, Koshimae!_

Se dijo para sí bastante alterado sin parar de correr, en la caminata toda la brisa helada agolpaba su rostro, enrojeciendo su nariz y mejillas. Iba tan sumido, tan concentrado en lo que quería realizar que a veces con la rapidez que corría casi tropezaba con algunas personas, pidiendo perdón a muy pocas por su descuido.

Había algo más importante, mucho más.

Sólo esperaba lograr cometerlo.

----

Suspiró, bastante aburrida. Prefirió distraerse con algo, no le apetecía dibujar… por lo que se colocó a jugar a una máquina que trajo se padre. _Nintendo DS_.

Con aquel juego en el que podías saber la edad de tu cerebro. Cacharro entretenido, pero llegaba un momento que te aburría.

Una vez intentó hacer el sudoku, varios intentos. Nah, apagó y soltó sobre la cama cansada, echó un resoplido haciendo ondear en leves segundos el flequillo. Levantó sus piernas rodeando con sus manos las mismas, quedando sentada en el mueble.

Aburrida… y nuevamente inquieta.

Eso no era normal, hacía tiempo que no le pasaba aquello. Era producto de alguna preocupación, pero… ¿de qué debería preocuparse ahora que finalizó la obra?

-¡Moou…!- Se quejó, echándose de lado sobre la cama.

Agudizó algo a lo lejos, una voz, seguidamente de unos golpes sobre la puerta. La exaltó, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la entrada donde su madre se disponía a abrir. Y lo hizo.

Sakuno se sorprendió por la visita. Aquel muchacho jadeaba en demasía, apoyado en sus rodillas.

-¡S-Sakuno-chan…!- Logró decir entre jadeos, levantó la mirada con los ojos entreabiertos.

-¿Kintarou-kun…?- Nombró extrañada por la condición en la que se encontraba el joven. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Rápido, vístete!- Más bien fue una orden. -¡Hay que darse prisa!-

¿Prisa?

Algo temía que su mal presentimiento… era verdad.

-¡Es Koshimae!- Exclamó, sorprendiendo a la joven. Horrorizándola, temiéndose lo peor.

-¿Qué…?- Finalmente Kintarou se incorporó, apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta de la entrada. Sakuno no apartaba la mirada del joven, esperando su respuesta. -¿Ryoma-kun…¿Qué…?-

-¡Se va a América, rápido¡Su vuelo sale a las diez!-

Eso la paralizó.

_Ryoma-kun se va a América, Ryoma-kun se va a América, Ryoma-kun se va a América…_

Repetía constantemente en su interior, intentado asimilarlo. No podía creerlo.

_Se va… muy lejos. Muy lejos de mí._

¿Qué había sido todo aquello¿Acaso lo que él le contó era mentira?

La dejaría plantada en Japón, como una tonta. Una niña tonta… que se había enamorado de un ingrato. Un ignorante que no se dio cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que casi la pierde.

No podía dejarlo así. Ella ni siquiera le dijo nada de lo que sentía, tan sólo se dejó llevar por lo que él le ofrecía. ¿Y qué más?

De ninguna manera lo dejaría ir.

-¿Sakuno?- Su madre le habló suavemente, al notar que no decía palabra. Ryuzaki se giró y corrió hasta su habitación para cambiarse.

De verdad que al menos lo intentaría y, si no lo alcanzaba, haría todo lo que fuera para dar con él.

_¡Ryoma-kun no baka!_

----

Distraídamente se fijaba en el paisaje que se mostraba rápidamente a través del cristal, con su codo apoyado en el ventanal, posando su mejilla en su puño.

Había repetido incesantemente lo estúpido que era aquel sujeto.

_**¡Felices fiestas, Karin-chan!**_

_**Ha sido un placer conocerte, hoy mismo me voy. A las diez de la mañana sale el vuelo.**_

_**¡Cuídate!**_

Se mordió el labio inferior con molestia, recordando aquel mensaje que recibió en la mañana temprano, alertándola y asustándola. Qué inoportuno y estúpido.

-¿Ocurre algo interesante en el aeropuerto?-

La muchacha lo alcanzó a ver de reojo, sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad. Pero por dentro se sentía frustrada. Su acompañante estaba sentado frente a ella de brazos cruzados.

Justo cuando se decidía a ir hacia al aeropuerto se topó con la limusina de Atobe Keigo, quien pidió más bien en una orden que la llevara hasta allí. Atobe sin preguntar, accedió. Ya que nunca se podía esperar que la joven pidiera ayuda.

-Nada que te importe- Respondió duramente. Se notaba de verdad que estaba enfadada.

Era verdad que se marchaba.

-¿Huh?- Él levantó una ceja. –Te recuerdo que te estoy haciendo el favor de llevarte. Qué menos que me cuentes para qué-

Karin bufó, colocando una pierna sobre la otra, mientras se mostraba frente a frente del joven, cruzándose de brazos seguidamente.

-Alguien se va y yo tengo que decirle unas cosas- Atobe suspiró, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Puedo saber de quién se trata?- Preguntó Keigo, la joven se encogió de hombros.

-Hasta ahí llego- Zanjó. Atobe lo dejó estar, medio sonriendo con arrogancia.

Le había dicho incluso la hora… ¿Para qué? Era como si con eso la incitara a que fuera en su encuentro, para despedirse. Vaya manera de hacerlo.

En su interior deseaba que no se marchara, pero no podía hacer nada.

_Al llegar a Japón después de tres años, encontré lo que buscaba._

Chasqueó la lengua, recordando aquellas palabras. ¿Qué demonios había encontrado?

-Parece ser que llegamos- Anunció Atobe observando el lugar desde su sitio, seguidamente la miró de reojo.

Miyazawa inclinó la cabeza y, con su permiso abrió la puerta, saliendo por ella. Al cerrarla, se paró viendo al joven.

-¿Hmm?- Antes de que Keigo diera la señal de arrancar el coche nuevamente, paró, viendo que la muchacha seguía ahí afuera, mirándole. -¿Qué pasa? Si no vas se te irá-

-Domo- Como nunca visto, agradeció, haciéndole una reverencia para luego salir a toda prisa.

Atobe sonrió presumido, chasqueó los dedos dando señal al chofer para que arrancara.

----

Miraban a todos lados, buscando lo que tanto interesaba, pero no conseguían. Había además mucha gente en el sitio, andando de un lado a otro, entorpeciendo la búsqueda.

Uno de ellos, como siempre, estaba llamando entre gritos y maullidos.

-¡Eiji!- Oishi regañó. –No grites, molestarás a la gente- Kikumaru se encogió de hombros.

-¡Pero Ochibi debe de estar a punto de irse, nyah!-

Momoshiro bufó, buscando con más ahínco al peliverde. Demasiado molesto, no se creía que Ryoma hubiera decidido abandonar Japón sin comunicarlo a sus amigos.

Tezuka clavó su vista en algo en concreto, siendo percatado por Kawamura que siguió en aquel punto, parpadeó sorprendiéndose.

-¡Chicos, chicos!- Takashi llamó la atención de todos. -¿No es Ryuzaki-chan?-

Todos le siguieron la mirada, viendo como una chica bastante apurada miraba a cada rincón, incluso confundiéndose de persona al verla de espaldas. Ann confirmó que se trataba de ella y supuso que Kintarou se había encargado de avisarla.

-Bien por Touyama-kun- Sonrió Tachibana.

Kintarou la había avisado, pero tal parece que al llegar se dispersaron para buscar mejor. No importaba que no tuvieran sentido de la orientación, ella buscaría por todos lados.

No se cansaría hasta encontrarlo.

Jadeante paró, intentando recuperar el aliento. Había estado corriendo desde su casa hasta el aeropuerto y en manos de Kintarou era irremediable no llegar a tiempo. Era realmente rápido y eso que a su casa llegó de igual manera.

Mientras se recuperaba buscaba entre la gente a Ryoma, intentando dar con él o con alguien relacionado. Padre, madre…, hermano. Ver que no daba con ninguno la estaba desesperando. Echó un vistazo el reloj de pared había y sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, importándole lo más mínimo si no estaba recuperada.

Quedaban diez minutos.

_¡Baka!_

Exclamó en su interior, tragándose su angustia. No podía evitar sentirse mal, pensar que se iría tan lejos y sin haberle dicho nada.

Por lo menos ella.

Tenía demasiadas ganas de responderle, decirle que ella le quería. Y vaya momento para decírselo. Pero al menos que lo supiera.

Diez minutos, diez minutos.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse para buscar nuevamente con la mirada. Es imposible que ya no se halle en el lugar, quedaban aún pocos minutos.

_No…_

Sin poder evitarlo aguas cristalinas salieron de sus ojos, bajando la mirada. Se negaba en perderlo, por fin llegaba a confiar en alguien hasta llegar a quererlo en demasía.

_Ryoma-kun…_

Se llevó una mano hasta sus labios, intentando cesar el llanto, levantó la mirada. Quedándose helada.

_Ryoma-kun…_

Sus lágrimas aparecieron incesantemente, intensificándose.

_Ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun…_

Comenzó a andar lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia delante, todo recto. Con la mirada perdida sin cesar sus lágrimas. Finalmente, quien busca, encuentra.

Se encontraba echando una moneda en un expendedor de refrescos, sacando seguidamente una Ponta de uva. Despreocupadamente.

Ella aceleró su paso en cuanto reafirmaba de que se trataba de él, aún seguía ahí, podría decirlo todo lo que sentía. Interiormente se sentía feliz y a la vez triste.

Si se lo llegara a decir… ¿se iría?

Lo primero es lo primero. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, para abrirlos seguidamente y echarse a correr en su dirección. Daba lo mismo, ella haría lo que quería.

-¡Ryoma-kun!- Gritó.

El joven giró hacia ella, sorprendiéndose al verla abalanzarse sobre él, mientras que por el impacto, la Ponta abierta se le cayó al suelo, derramándose toda. Sakuno se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo masculino, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Su aroma le encantaba, se sentía realmente bien. Y aquello no quería que desapareciera.

Ryoma la vio aturdido, mirando a todos lados, sin ver a nadie más conocido. Se humedeció el labio, agradeciendo que la máquina de refrescos estuviera algo más lejos de donde se encontraban sus padres y su hermano. Arqueó una ceja al percibir los sollozos de ella, extrañándose.

¿Qué le ocurre?

-R-Ryoma-kun…- Susurró ella entre llantos. –N-no…- El chico parpadeó.

-¿Huh?- Emitió confundido. -¿Qué… ocurre, Ryuzaki?-

Y ahora se le ocurría preguntar qué ocurría. Sakuno golpeó el plano pecho del chico, exaltándolo.

-¡Ryoma-kun no baka!- Golpeó más seguidamente en el mismo lugar, Ryoma atrapó su mano, parándola.

-Oi, oi…- Murmuró el joven sin entender. -¿A qué viene todo esto?-

-¿C-cómo que a qué viene…?- Emitió con voz quebrada. –T-tú… ¡Tú pensabas marcharte a América sin decirnos nada!-

Silencio por parte del chico, quien intentaba captar lo que había dicho ella. Se humedeció nuevamente el labio, suspirando.

-Ryuzaki…- Llamó en un murmullo, haciéndole levantar la mirada, penetrando sus dorados ojos en los rubíes. –Escúchame…-

_¿Qué?_

----

¡No!

Gritó internamente.

-Nos veremos en vacaciones, Karin-chan- Ella tenía la cabeza baja, sin mirarle y con sus manos hecha en puños. –Espero que tus padres razonen y te dejen elegir libremente con quien quieres estar- Comentó sonriente con una mano en la nuca.

Silencio.

Miyazawa no emitía palabra y eso que había ido hasta allí para decir un par de cosas. Se las tenía jurada.

-¿Karin-chan?-

-No… no puedo decirte que te quedes…- Susurró, haciendo que Ryoga se acercara más para escucharla.

-¿Hmm?-

-¡Me habías enviado aquel mensaje diciéndome la hora para que viniera aposta!- Espetó, Ryoga parpadeó.

Risas.

-Pues la verdad es que sí- Sonrió abiertamente. –Y viniste- Ella apartó la mirada.

-Encima no me dices qué encontraste… en Japón- Prosiguió, bajando la voz. -¿Qué buscabas?-

Ryoga aún sin apartar la sonrisa, atrapó una mano de la joven, mirándola. Pasando sus dedos por los finos femeninos. Apreciando el color negro pintado en sus uñas.

-Te encontré a ti- Respondió como si nada. –Karin, me gustas mucho, aquel día te lo demostré- Prosiguió, rozando la punta de su nariz en el reverso de su mano.

-¿Por qué…¿Qué tengo yo…?-

-Tu propio encanto que te hace ver única. Eres además muy divertida aunque no lo creas- Carraspeó ante la mirada gélida de la joven. –En serio…-

Karin bajó la mirada, apartándola de él.

-Sería ser egoísta decir que te quedaras, puesto que me has agradado… demasiado- Ryoga pestañeó, observando detenidamente a la morena, quien aunque intentaba evitar mirarle, no podía esconder su vergüenza, revelándola por unos tonos carmesí en las mejillas.

-¿Quiere eso decir que te gusto?- Preguntó interesado.

Ella asintió muy lentamente con la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a expresar lo que sentía, si esa vez lo hacía es que de verdad se sentía atraída por el muchacho.

-Finalmente encontré alguien que me gustase de verdad…- Susurró, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Ryoga le sonrió, complacido.

La atrajo hacia él en un abrazo, embriagándose de su cálido cuerpo en esos momentos. –Tienes que terminar la Universidad, aunque… vendré en vacaciones- Dijo Ryoga, jugando con el cabello de ella mientras la abrazaba.

-Hmph…- Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por él. –Hai-

Ryoga se apartó unos centímetros para dirigirse hacia ella lentamente, besándola. Esa vez nada fue fugaz, no participaba él solo. A cada caricia era correspondido por ella.

En sus labios, rió, haciéndole cosquillas a la morena. –Chibi-suke estará aquí para vigilarte- Karin entre abrió sus ojos. –Para que no me seas infiel- Tic en el ojo izquierda de Miyazawa, seguidamente le pisó un pie. -¡Ittai!-

-Hay que preocuparse más de ti, baka-

Ryoga rió.

Era agradable tener a alguien a quien querer.

----

Malentendido.

Eso era… No debería alegrarse, ya que el que se marchaba era Ryoga. Feliz por una parte, realmente feliz. Pero lo sentía por Ryoga, era un chico genial, muy divertido.

Sumida en sus pensamientos al enterarse de la verdad, con la mirada perdida en el pecho masculino, por lo que aún seguía agarrada a él.

Ryoma la miraba impasible, entreteniéndose con los flequillos castaños de la joven.

Él a partir de ahora viviría solo con Nanako, aunque ésta anunció que iría a compartir piso con unas amigas, por lo tanto la casa quedaría enteramente de él.

-Baka y torpe- Comentó. Sakuno volvió en sí, levantando la mirada hacia él. -¿Tanto drama por eso?-

Sus mejillas enrojecieron al ver la sonrisa presumida del mayor. La culpa no era de Kintarou, cualquiera podría a llegar a equivocarse. Pero esta vez fue para bien, un susto para nada.

Rió levemente extrañando a Ryoma, quien tiró del flequillo.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Ella negó con la cabeza. -¿Huh?-

-No te lo voy a decir- Dijo entre risas. –Ya no importa- La mirada del peliverde se ablandó al verla tan rebosante, sonriendo y riendo tan fresca.

Quien haya divulgado el malentendido, se lo agradecería eternamente. No está mal.

La muchacha seguía riendo levemente, quien lo miró sonriente. –Ryoma-kun, te quiero mucho-

-Hmph…- Ryoma se acercó hasta su frente, posando la suya con la de ella. –Mada mada dane-

Sakuno enrojeció, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Un beso. Extrañamente le daba nuevamente la vergüenza, apartando la mirada de él. Por lo que le extrañó. Ryoma todo dispuesto a seguir, le siguió con la mirada, nuevamente ella lo desvió al lado opuesto y así sucesivamente.

No se dejaba besar.

Echizen bufó, permaneciendo en silencio y pensando en algo. Por lo que prontamente una sonrisa presumida se asomó en su rostro, mirando de refilón a la joven que escondía su rostro en su pecho, para luego suspirar.

-Ah- Emitió quedamente. –Ryuzaki-san-

Como esperaba, la joven se tensó e hizo aparecer su rostro, girándolo hacia atrás rápidamente.

-¡O-obaachan yo…!-

Silencio. Miró a todos lados y no vio a nadie parecido a su abuela. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Frunció el entrecejo, volviendo a girar su mirada hacia el chico para espetarle. Pero él se aceleró, aprovechando la guardia baja de la joven.

Nuevamente se había apoderado de sus labios, saboreándolos con frenesí. Sakuno finalmente acabó cediendo, no había podido evitar sentir vergüenza, y no quería que él la malinterpretara. Sentía vergüenza desde la última vez que la besó en su casa.

Pero ahora ya pasó. ¿Qué más da? Lo que tuviera que pasar, que pase.

-¡Chi-bi-su-ke!-

Ryoma abrió un ojo, de lejos podía divisar a su hermano mayor agitar su mano hacia él. Se separó de ella lentamente, haciendo que Sakuno volteara a verle.

-¡Nos vemos en vacaciones!- Gritó desde lejos. -¡Y cuida mucho de Sakuno-chan y de Karin-chan!-

Bufó. Cuidar de Ryuzaki lo sabía sin tener que decirle nada… Pero de Miyazawa… ¿Por qué?

Miró como Karin dejaba la mano de Ryoga para separase del chico. Ryoma parpadeó.

Ah, no. Miyazawa con su hermano no.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-

Echizen suspiró.

-¡Shounen!- Ésta vez se tensó más, aquella voz la conocía bastante bien. Y aquel tono de voz también.

Él seguía cerca de Sakuno, muy pegado. Su padre, cerca de Ryoga, viéndolo todo. ¿Qué podía ser peor? Ahora su padre lo sabía y molestaría.

Ah, no tiene porqué. Agradecía enormemente de que su padre también se marchara a América, aunque sea temporalmente. Por lo menos sería libre.

-¡Ese es mi Ryoma-chan¡Ya te tardabas!-

_Ignóralo, ignóralo, ignóralo…_

Cogió delicadamente la mano de la castaña para dar media vuelta y marcharse. Era mejor que escuchar las estupideces de su hermano y su padre.

-¡Ochibi!-

Glups.

-¡Echizen!-

-¡Echizen-kun!-

A buenas horas llegaban, sin tener que volverse a mirar, reconoció las voces de sus sempais algo agitados por la caminata. Seguramente estarían hechos una furia si tenían lo mismo que Ryuzaki hace unos minutos atrás.

-¡Eres un desconsiderado Echizen!- Espetó Momoshiro.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te marchabas a América?-

-BURNING¡Ya estás soltándolo todo, muchacho¿¡Cómo te atreves a dejarnos tirados!?-

Ah, le habían entregado la raqueta de tenis que utiliza para cuando salían a jugar un rato. Vaya lejos habían llegado por una mentira.

Bingo. Lo mismo. Y aún no se habían dado cuenta de que todo era un malentendido.

Sakuno miró hacia atrás, luego a Ryoma curiosa por la facción del muchacho.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-

Ryoma sonrió de lado, apretando más la mano de la joven con la suya.

-Vamos…, Sakuno- La castaña agrandó sus ojos, seguido de una gran sonrisa.

Su nombre, se escuchaba demasiado bien en sus labios, sin ninguna duda.

Asintió, preparándose para la escapada, Ryoma la tiró con él corriendo de los sempais. Los demás lo miraron asombrados, emprendiendo la carrera hacia el peliverde que se perdía entre la gente.

-¡Ochibi desagradecido!- Gritaba Eiji.

-¡Vuelve aquí Echizen, te vas a enterar por no decir nada a un amigo!-

Sakuno reía mientras corría, demasiado divertida por los hechos. Se sentía inmensamente feliz, Ryoma no hacía igual, pero la sonrisa arrogante no se la quitaba nadie. Siempre superior a los demás.

Supongo que un poco de diversión no hacía nada malo, dar el suspense a los demás. Hasta que de por sí se enteren de que él no se iría de Japón. Más le propusieron, pero se negó, diciendo que le daba pereza viajar. Ryoma sabía perfectamente que además de la pereza había algo más, algo que le impedía abandonar Japón.

Y pensaría disfrutarlo al máximo.

-¡Echizen!-

Ryoma ensanchó su sonrisa arrogante, levantando su mirada mientras corría con Sakuno a su lado.

-Mada mada dane, sempai-tachi-

Hasta donde le lleve sus pies iría con ella. Su futuro sería el de ella, y el de ella sería el de él. Puesto que no tenía ningún pensamiento en dejarla ir.

Nunca.

-

* * *

_Ooh… se acabó el continuará TT estuve bastante comiéndome el coco para terminar el capítulo… Faltaría un epílogo que tengo pensado xD_

_Seguramente algunos no se esperaban eso o.o… Parecía que Ryoma se iba… pero más bien es que se acostumbra de la presencia de Ryoga que cuando éste se va… le cuesta despedirse. Ryoga es esencial en la familia Echizen xDDD_

_La obra, una cutrada, pero sólo mostré las partes que me interesaban (ok, lo que se me ocurría xDD para no enrollarme)._

_Me habían pedido un lemon en este capítulo, pero no vi momento YY y ya ves que me extendí sin el lemon xDU_

_Veré qué hago en el epílogo :3_

_Lo último se me vino a la cabeza en un flash. Ryoma corriendo mientras se llevaba a Sakuno y los sempais detrás xD como unos posesos, sin saber que él no se va xDD! En fin_

_Espero que os haya gustado TT falta epílogo, ryosaku, ryosakuu! xD_

_Espero leeros en este¡gracias por los reviews anteriores¡Me hicieron muy feliz!_

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_


	24. Epílogo

_¡Hola¡Por fin terminé xD! Casi me matan porque creían que Ryoma se iba… xDU Obviamente si se hubiera ido, habría hecho lo posible para que se volvieran a encontrar, bleh, como Sakuno yendo a buscarle y tal :3_

_Sin más el epílogo… Como dicen, que se puede hacer tan largo como se quiera. Aunque lo mío no es querer, salió así xD_

_Por cierto, hay "lime" casi al final, para mí, nada traumante, puesto que intenté hacerlo lo más suave posible (contando que no tengo experiencia escribiendo cosas de esas xD)_

_Sin más, nos leemos al final y espero que es guste el epílogo TT _

* * *

'_**On my way.'**_

**Epílogo**

Sintió un pequeño golpe en su espalda, lo ignoró, puesto que no hacía daño. Aunque no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño ante el contacto. Se movió un poco, intentando hacer que apartaran aquello que daba contra su espalda.

Aquello se alejó. Y la complació.

Al cabo de unos minutos se giró, aún sin abrir sus ojos, queriendo permanecer dormida por mucho más tiempo. Movió su pierna izquierda, posándola un poco más adelante, pero se extrañó al no sentir a nadie más con ella. Pero era extraño, sentía una leve respiración cerca de ella, además de sentirla, la escuchaba.

Comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, intentando dar con aquello que la extrañaba.

Pestañeó, asimilando lo que veía.

-¿Are…?-

Una pequeña criatura dormía a su lado, acurrucado, de lado hacia ella. Durmiendo plácidamente.

Ella se lo quedó mirando con atención, cada detalle del pequeño. Pasó una mano por el cabello oscuro, con destellos verdosos que demostraba por la luz que penetraba por la ventana de la habitación. Sonrió alegremente, sabiendo la causa por la que el pequeño acudió hasta su cama.

Ante ese acto, los pequeños ojos se abrieron con lentitud, mostrando unos rasgados y color caobas.

-Ohayou- Emitió suavemente, sonriéndole dulcemente.

El niño quedó en silencio y parpadeó sin apartar su mirada de ella. Llevó una mano hasta el rostro femenino, posándolo en la mejilla de ésta. La joven sonrió cogiendo su mano, se acercó y besó la mejilla del pequeño.

-¿Tienes hambre, Kotarou-chan?- Se incorporó, mirando el gran espacio vacío en la cama.

Se extrañó demasiado sabiendo que siempre era el último en levantarse. Suspiró y cogiendo entre sus brazos al pequeño, lo llevó seguidamente hasta la cocina. Lo sentó en una sillita junto a la pequeña mesa y se dispuso a preparar algo para desayunar.

Al caer en la cuenta, ahogó un asombro, dirigiéndose rápidamente hasta una habitación cercana a la cocina. Abrió lentamente la puerta, observando su interior.

Nada, no había nadie.

Sacudió la cabeza aturdida, suponiendo que él se la habría llevado.

Volvió a la cocina encontrándose con que Kotarou había tirado algunos cuencos que había dejado justo en la mesa.

-Moou… Kotarou-chan, eso no se hace- Comentó agachándose a recoger los cacharros.

El niño miró hacia el suelo y señaló con la mano, queriendo tocarlo.

-¡Karupin!-

Exclamó al ver al himalayo entrar por la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia su taza de comida. Sakuno ladeó la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- Sakuno se incorporó, colocando los cacharros lejos del alcance del pequeño. –Moou, Ryoma-kun te ha estado buscando…-

Karupin emitió un leve maullido en respuesta, comiendo seguidamente.

-Igual que su dueño…, pocas palabras- Se encogió de hombros y siguió con la tarea del desayuno.

Mientras preparaba algunas tortitas miraba hacia la ventana de la cocina, preguntándose qué estarían haciendo aquellos dos.

No era normal que Ryoma se levantara tan temprano y… con ella.

-

**oOoOoOo**

-

Bufó, mientras que se encogía de hombros.

Se sentó en el filo de la entrada al patio, bostezando seguidamente. Aburrido a más no poder, pero, había prometido llegarse y como se la había encontrado en la salita jugando con algunos trastos en el suelo, pensó en llevársela.

Pero no se estaba quieta, cada dos por tres tenía que cogerla del pequeño vestido verdoso que llevaba para arrastrarla y colocarla cerca de él.

Sí, sus padres habían vuelto de América hace dos años.

-Hmph-

Alguien se acercó a él desde atrás, colocándole al lado una pequeña bandeja con una taza de té. Ryoma la cogió y agradeció en un murmullo.

-Qué alegría verte, Ryoma- La mujer le sonrió, observando de reojo a la pequeña que daba con una diminuta pelota de plástico. –Es adorable- Ryoma la miró de reojo mientras sorbía del té distraídamente.

La pelotita salió del alcance de la pequeña, cayendo por el borde del escalón en el que yacía sentado el peliverde. Antes de que a la niña se le ocurriera hacer un intento de coger la pelota, alguien la sujetó con una mano impidiéndole que avanzara. Los ojos ámbares de la niña se desviaron hacia los del mayor, quien le ordenaba con solo mirarla que no lo hiciera.

Sin decir nada, con solo mirarla demandaba superioridad.

La arrastró nuevamente lejos del borde y se agachó para recuperar la pequeña pelota, mirándola desinteresadamente.

-¿Cómo están ellos?- Preguntó la mujer, aliviada porque la niña no hubiera avanzado más.

Ryoma aún sin mirarla, como si aquella pelota fuera más interesante, murmuró. La pequeña se acercaba con curiosidad hacia la taza que colocó Ryoma sobre la bandeja.

-Bien- Respondió, mirando de reojo a la niña.

-Es curioso, Ryoma. Midori-chan ha salido a ti y Kotarou-chan a su madre-

-Mhf-

Alcanzó la taza y se la acercó a Midori, dejando que ella diera un pequeño sorbo al té, pero seguidamente pareció que no le gustó nada aquel líquido al haber hecho una mueca de asco.

¡Rinko!

-Ah¡hai, hai!-

La mujer se excusó con Ryoma y abandonó el lugar entrando a la casa ante su llamado.

Echizen bufó, sabiendo de quién era aquella voz.

-Oyaji es muy exigente¿ne, enana?- Comentó en un susurro, alzando su mano izquierda con la que tenía la pelota, acercándola hacia Midori, la niña no quitaba ojo a su mano. -¿Lo quieres?-

La pequeña mano se acercó a la del hombre, pero éste apartó seguidamente. Los pequeños ojos ámbares se cerraron y abrieron rápidamente al ver la acción de su mayor, e intentó hacerse con la pelota seguidas veces.

Pero desgraciadamente no lograba dar con ella. Ryoma le acercó sus manos, ambas cerradas en puños.

-Si aciertas te doy la pelota-

Bien, parece que ya encontró un método para matar su aburrimiento. Y qué menos que saciarse con la más pequeña.

Midori dudaba, cuando parecía querer elegir una, retrocedía. Hasta que eligió la mano izquierda. Ryoma, sin cambiar su semblante de pasotismo, volteó los puños y abrió lentamente la izquierda.

No había nada para desilusión de la pequeña. Sus ojos se clavaron en la derecha y Echizen la abrió. Tampoco había nada.

Midori retorció el labio y bajó un poco la mirada con reproche, notándose su molestia. Sus ganas de ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Ryoma suspiró y llevó distraídamente la mano para que ella lo viera, su palma. La cerró, para abrirla seguidamente y mostrarle la pelota.

Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, cogiendo la pelota bastante contenta.

-Qué simple eres- Comentó el mayor revolviéndole la cabeza castaña.

-Habló el que nunca lo fue-

Frunció el entrecejo y ni siquiera se molestó en girarse para ver a esa persona cara a cara. Un hombre con un típico kimono oscuro salió a su encuentro mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza distraídamente.

-Te tardas demasiado, oyaji- Se escuchó un bufido por parte del mayor.

-Quién se imaginaría que vendrías tan temprano, estúpido hijo-

Reinó el silencio y Ryoma aún seguía sin mirar a su padre, absorto mirando los cerezos del patio. Nanjiroh se colocó de cuclillas e intentó hacer venir a gatas a la pequeña, la cual lo observó curiosa, viendo la cara sonriente de su abuelo, pero giró a mirar la pelota. Ignorándolo.

-Tsk, estos críos- Murmuró Echizen padre, mirando de reojo a Ryoma. -Estoy harto de verte la coronilla, mocoso-

-¿Dónde ves un mocoso en él, darling?-

Ryoma volteó, Rinko volvió a aparecer con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Okaasan- Rinko se acercó y se sentó a un lado de Ryoma, observando con él los cerezos. Nanjiroh se sentó apoyado en el marco, cruzado de brazos.

-Hace ya mucho que dejó de serlo- Prosiguió ensanchando su sonrisa. Nanjiroh sonrió de manera pervertida.

-Y nos hizo abuelos, Rinko- Comentó entre risas. –Ryoma-chan, yo quiero los detalles de cuando crearon a estos dos mocosos-

-¿Y Ryoga?-

Ryoma preguntó en un intento de estar interesado, más bien para ignorar ciertas preguntas de su padre. Éste frunció el ceño y los ignoró, escuchando la conversación.

-¿No lo imaginas?-

Ryoma levantó una ceja interrogativo.

-¿Huh?- Rinko le sonrió.

Entre el silencio tan sólo se escuchaba los murmullos de la pequeña, intentando de nuevo de alejarse del alcance de los mayores, pero siendo impedido por su progenitor, quien sin mirarla, atrapó un pie de Midori. Ésta al ver la mano sobre la pierna intentaba quitarla, pero fue inútil.

Y así permanecería todo el rato hasta marcharse.

-Tuve una llamada de Karin-chan- Prosiguió Rinko ablandando su mirada. –Parece que alguien tendrá una grata sorpresa-

-¿Qué?- Nanjiroh rió ante el desconcierto de su hijo menor. -¿Nani?-

-Hijo ignorante-

-Norante-

Silencio.

Ryoma volteó hacia la niña, quien yacía sentada y atrapada por su mano. Al ver el ligero mosqueo de Ryoma, Midori volteó la mirada distrayéndose con la pelota.

-Hmph-

Grata sorpresa¿eh?

Si fue ella quien llamó… sólo se le ocurriría una razón. La relación de Ryoma y Karin no había cambiado demasiado, pero a su manera se llevaban… bien. Por así decirlo.

Serían sus maneras de expresar su aprecio.

Y tal vez aquel aprecio creció hace tan sólo tres años, dándose cuenta de la ayuda que ella necesitaba.

Fue cuando comprendió el porqué tenía que cuidar de ella además de Ryuzaki.

-

Entre negaciones, tirones de intentar volverse para regresar a casa. No quería ir allí sabiendo que lo que conseguiría sería un mal ambiente, si no pelean de boca, batallan con las miradas. Que finalmente ceden los dos a la vez por cansancio y ó aburrimiento.

La joven que iba con él lo arrastraba como podía hacia la vivienda de una compañera, exigiéndole que por favor la acompañara, sólo era una pequeña visita. Pero él se negaba, diciendo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Victoriosa y bastante sonriente logró meterlo dentro del ascensor del edificio, presionando el botón de la planta a la que querían subir. Ah, no, a la que ELLA quería subir.

Las puertas se cerraron y el joven se dejó caer contra la pared del estrecho lugar, cruzándose de brazos bastante molesto. ¿Y qué hacía ella? Sonreír. Ignoraba el cambio de humor del muchacho.

-Gomen, Ryoma-kun- Sakuno lo miró sonriendo comprensiva, sabiendo que era su culpa. –Quería ir a verla-

-¿Por qué tengo que venir yo también?- Espetó cansadamente Echizen sin mirarla. –Es temprano…, podías haber venido sola-

Sakuno suspiró e ignoró aquel último comentario, mirando la puerta del ascensor esperando a que llegaran a la planta correspondiente y se abriera.

-Ryoga-kun lo pidió-

-¿Y?-

La muchacha echó un resoplido más largo, captando que la puerta se abría seguidamente.

-Pues por eso mismo y porque es mi amiga- Respondió volviendo a coger la mano masculina y arrastrarlo con ella.

-Oi, oi-

Ya resignado se dejó arrastrar, cada vez que se acercaban hasta la dicha puerta en la que vivía la joven Miyazawa se escuchaban voces. Unas no muy amables podría decirse. Sakuno se extrañó y, alarmada, aceleró el paso deseando de que no se tratara de lo que temía.

Pero realmente fue así. Aquellas voces provenían de la puerta de la casa de Karin.

¡Dejadme en paz!

_¿Eh?_

Ryoma tornó su mirada más seria, mirando cada rincón de la vivienda aún cerrada antes sus ojos. Ryuzaki se apresuró a llamar, como exigiendo que abrieran la puerta rápidamente.

Tardaron un buen rato en abrir, tal parecía que le impedían en atender a la puerta. Karin fue la que apareció tras ella. La chica parpadeó sorprendida por la visita, más observando quien yacía al lado de la castaña. El joven soltó un bufido desviando su mirada de ella.

-¿Quiénes son, Karin?-

Miyazawa se llevó una mano hasta su rostro, frotándolo pesadamente al escuchar la voz masculina. Las orbes doradas y rubíes se posaron en aquel hombre que aparecía en la entrada, el cual había arqueado una ceja al verles.

-¿Y bien?-

-No te importa- Respondió fríamente, sin voltear a verle.

-No me hables en ese tono, jovencita- Espetó el mayor cruzándose de brazos.

Miyazawa cerró ambos puños en ira, conteniéndose ante aquel sujeto. Ryoma observaba disimuladamente, suponiendo que se podría tratar de algún pariente de la morena.

-Márchate, padre-

Sakuno se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía al padre de Karin y tenía un aspecto imponente, de superioridad. Suponía que se podría tratar de alguien al que no le valen los "no" por respuesta. Siempre consiguiendo lo que quieren, en este caso podría hacerse una ligera idea por lo que contó Ryoga.

-¿Cómo?-

Karin volteó, quedando de perfil hacia él.

-Coge a mamá y márchate de una puñetera vez- Su tono sonó bastante dura, sus ojos transmitían un gran odio. –No pienso cumplir con lo que deseas, así que ya estás tardando en salir de aquí-

-Pero hija…- Una mujer apareció detrás del hombre, su cabello parecido al de Karin, pero siendo más corto, llegándole a los hombros.

-He dicho que os marchéis- Repitió rudamente.

-Tienes que entender que lo hacemos por tu bien- Prosiguió la mujer, intentando hacerla razonar.

El silencio fue invadido y Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

Mal momento en el que decidió Sakuno hacerla una visita, ahora estaban presenciando en segundo plano una gran disputa familiar. ¿Y ellos qué pintan ahí?

-¡Al diablo!-

Echizen miró de reojo a la castaña, quien parecía intentar querer saber qué pasaba, se sentía muy desorientada. Le apretó la mano e intentó hacer que retrocediera. Era mejor así, dejar que se tranquilicen y luego si quiere, que la llame por teléfono. Ellos no pintan nada en aquel asunto.

Jaló de ella lentamente para marcharse, Sakuno parecía dejarse llevar pero sin apartar la mirada de Karin.

-¡No sois nadie para decidir mi futuro¡No pienso casarme con quienes queráis!-

-¡Exijo que no nos levantes la voz, Karin!- Su padre alzó más la suya. -¡Es lo mejor!-

-No… no podéis…- Susurró la joven bajando la mirada. Ambos padres levantaron una ceja. –No tenéis derecho-

Ryoma sintió que Sakuno soltó su mano para volver al lado de Miyazawa. Bufó y se frotó el pelo exasperado.

Nada, a meterse en asuntos que no les conciernen.

-Karin-san ya tiene a alguien-

La morena volteó hacia la entrada sorprendida, viendo a Sakuno con la mirada decidida. El señor Miyazawa la observó con superioridad, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Perdón?-

Sakuno se frotó las manos nerviosa, levantó la mirada y observó al hombre sin arrepentimiento por entremeterse.

-Karin-san ya tiene a alguien a quien querer- Respondió alzando la voz para ser escuchada con claridad.

Arqueó una ceja, molesto, separándose de su mujer y acercándose poco a poco hacia Sakuno, pero paró el paso al observar una mirada ambarina tras la muchacha. Tenía la cabeza media levantada, haciendo que sus flequillos escondieran tan sólo su ojo derecho, el izquierdo desprendía un brillo intenso mientras que su rostro se ensombrecía.

No decía nada, pero tal parecía que con aquella mirada le advertía demasiadas cosas. Y una de ellas era no tomarlo con la muchacha castaña que tenía delante de él.

Sakuno lo miró confundida, giró y tan sólo se encontró a Ryoma mirando a otro lado, bostezando tranquilamente.

-Karin, suéltalo- El señor se volteó hacia su hija. -¿Es cierto eso?-

Miyazawa se encogió de hombros, cruzándose de brazos. Lentamente fue asintiendo con la cabeza, sin mirarle.

-¿Te ha prometido algo¿Acaso crees que ese don nadie te hará una buena vida?-

-Basta- Karin lo interrumpió fríamente. –No hables de lo que no sabes-

-Perdone…- Sakuno dio un paso adelante. –Forzándola a casarse… no le hará una buena vida. Y menos que aquella persona ella ni siquiera conozca- Al notar todas las miradas en ella, bajó la suya, avergonzada. –Conozco a Ryoga-kun… Seguro que haría cualquier cosa por ella-

-Ryoga¿eh?- El hombre nombró con sarcasmo. –Otro del montón que querría aprovecharse de ella-

-¡No…!-

-Hmph, interesante-

Algo aturdidos, observaron a Ryoma quien se distraía toqueteando unos artilugios colgados en la entrada. Como aquellos en los que al abrir la dicha puerta, se escuchan un ruido muy sonoro, la mayoría serían pequeñas campanas, pero los de la morena colgaban mini cabezas de esqueleto. Calaveras.

El señor Miyazawa hizo una mueca de asco.

-Deberías de quitar eso, Karin. Da mal ambiente-

-No quiero. Me gusta- Su padre la miró gélidamente.

Se escuchó un suspiro por parte del peliverde.

-Ne- Emitió sin despegar su mirada de aquel objeto de la entrada. -¿Piensan seguir así? Aburren-

-R-Ryoma-kun…-

-Por muy metomentodo que sea, empalagoso, ruidoso, pelma…- Ryoma murmuraba, sin mirarles. –Se puede contar con él… supongo. No haría nada malo… a ella-

Cada vez que finalizaba una frase, él bajaba un poco la voz, pero ellos consiguieron escuchar con claridad. El señor Miyazawa suspiró y se frotó la cabeza, seguidamente se acercó a Karin y colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Veo que amigos no te faltan-

La joven observó a su padre algo aturdida, aquel hombre hacía señas a su esposa para marcharse. Su madre al pasar por su lado le sonrió, siguiendo a su marido lentamente. Justo en la entrada, en la cual Ryoma se apartó dejando paso, el padre volteó por última vez.

-Si de verdad dices que te gusta, me encantaría saber quien es él- Aquel tono había dejado de ser rudo, pero su mirada permanecía seria. –Cuando quieras me llamas, Karin-

En silencio y bastante perplejos observaban como se alejaban y entraban en el ascensor. Echizen las miró, más a Sakuno, tenía muchísimas ganas de marcharse, no veía necesario el haberse entrometido en algo que no era de su incumbencia, pero tal parece que había… acabado bien.

La castaña cualquiera tema delicado que concierne a algún amigo se entromete para ayudar e intentar buscar una solución. El empeño e interés tal vez fue captado por aquel hombre.

-¿A qué habéis venido?- Preguntó Karin cambiando de tema sobre aquella escena que tuvieron que presenciar.

-A ver cómo estabas- Respondió Sakuno sonriéndole. -¿Qué tal?-

Miyazawa se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja mientras que su otra mano yacía bajo el codo. Sakuno sonrió, se le notaba relajada.

-Mucho mejor- Murmuró levantado la mirada, clavándola en el chico de ojos ámbar. –Echizen-

-¿Mhf?-

Notando el silencio, sin obtener respuesta, Ryoma se extrañó y giró hacia ella. Aquella sonrisa maliciosa en los labios femeninos lo alertó retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-¿Qué?- Karin posó una mano en el vientre de la castaña, sorprendiéndola. Ryoma frunció el entrecejo.

-Not bad- Pronunció con sarcasmo. –A él le encantará saberlo-

Ryoma bufó, arrastró a Sakuno hasta la entrada con molestia. Lo mejor era estar muy, muy lejos de aquella mujer.

-Ah, domo-

-Lo que digas- Respondió rudamente.

-¿Ryoma-kun, Karin-san?-

No dio tiempo a que alguien contestara, Echizen ya había cerrado de un portazo. Jamás volvería a hacerle una visita a Miyazawa. Jamás.

-

Una ligera fricción en su dedo índice lo hizo reaccionar, volteando a su lado izquierdo. Su mano aún seguía agarrada a la pierna de Midori y ella intentaba como podía quitársela, levantando cada dedo a duras penas. La tenía atrapada y Ryoma la ignoró mirando a su lado, Rinko permanecía en silencio al igual que su padre.

-Ah…, uh. Otouchaan-

Echizen volteó a verla de reojo, ella había retorcido el labio y fruncido el entrecejo con sus pequeñas manos sobra la del mayor, quien la miraba impasible.

-Quita, quita…- Pronunciaba entre susurros. Rinko rió levemente al ver su situación y más cuando Ryoma ni hacía caso.

-Me recuerdas a tu padre cuando tú tenías la edad de Midori-chan, Ryoma- Comentó Rinko sonriendo.

-¿Eh? Yo nunca me he burlado de un hijo- Replicó Nanjiroh chasqueando la lengua.

Ryoma y Rinko lo miraron ceñudos, alertando al mayor que no tenía razón. Nanjiroh desvió su mirada, silbando disimulado. El peliverde suspiró observando la hora en el reloj de muñeca de su madre, quien lo tenía a la vista al tener las mangas remangadas.

-Me voy- Sentenció Ryoma apartando la mano del pie de la niña, quien vio una _oportunidad_ para alejarse ligeramente a gatas.

Pero estaba claro que nada le salía bien, alguien la alzó tomándola desde debajo de las axilas, apoyándola en su pecho. Ryoma volteó hacia sus padres e inclinó la cabeza.

-Ya iremos a visitarte un día de estos, Ryoma-

-¿Iremos?-

Rinko lo miró gélidamente y Nanjiroh tragó saliva.

-Sí, iremos. ¿Verdad, darling?- Pronunció esbozando una sonrisa que más bien parecía amenazante. Nanjiroh asintió, resignado.

-Ya, ya…-

-Hasta otra, Midori-chan-

La niña permanecía pegada a Ryoma quien la tenía en brazos, pero no los miraba, su mentón yacía apoyado en el hombro de su progenitor, dándoles la espalda. Ryoma suspiró, sabiendo que estaba enfadada.

-Baka- Murmuró el mayor, agachándose mientras la sujetaba y recogía la pequeña pelota para luego incorporarse, haciendo un leve gesto con la mano libre en despedida hacia sus padres.

Rinko correspondió el gesto.

-Anímate, Midori-chan. No te enfades- Ryoma les dio la espalda mientras Rinko le seguía hasta la salida.

-Se le pasará-

Por el camino la niña seguía igual, no se despegaba de su hombro, ni lo miraba. Emitía susurros casi inaudibles, aferrándose más a la camisa de Ryoma. No era la primera vez que se enfadaba, pero si la dejaba libre en movimientos no sabía lo que podría pasar. Es capaz de meterse en cualquier sitio.

Una renacuaja mucho peor que su hermano mellizo. A quien sólo debían vigilar de que no se metiera pequeñas piezas de algún juguete en la boca. En cierta manera también era un peligro, pero quitando ese _pequeño_ inconveniente, Midori era peor.

Tozuda, cabezona, a la que no consigue lo que quiere, se lleva de morros un largo rato.

Midori parpadeó mirando tras su padre, un chico de cabellos parados, sonriente y de ojos lilas intentaba hacer algo que desconocía. Lo veía hacer muecas con su boca, ojos que para ella no era nada gracioso, si era lo que realmente quería aparentar. Ryoma paró al notar que la pequeña escondía su rostro en su pecho-

-¿Mhf?- Tiró levemente de una coleta de la niña, quien levantó el rostro encontrándose ambas miradas doradas. Acercó la pelota hacia ella, quien la cogió sin miramientos.

Escuchó una pequeña risita seguida de un llamamiento bastante sonoro, haciéndolo estúpido. Unos pasos se aproximaron y antes de que aquel hombre realizara su cometido, Ryoma ya se había apartado a un lado. Suspiró al reconocer de quién se trataba, lo observó mientras el susodicho permanecía en el suelo, sobándose el rostro por la caída.

-Deja de hacer el idiota… Momo-sempai-

-Idota-

Momoshiro se levantó riendo nerviosamente, se acercó a ellos y sonrió a la niña, quien escondió nuevamente el rostro de él.

-Oi, oi, Midori-chan, mira al tío Momo-chan- La niña no hacía caso. Momo suspiró resignado y se fijó en Ryoma. -¿Qué, dando un paseo?-

-Tal vez- Momoshiro ladeó la cabeza, seguía siendo igual de reservado. -¿Hum?-

-Estamos ahí- Al ver la expresión interrogativa del peliverde, se apartó, dejando ver el local. -¿Por qué no entras y saludas a todos?-

Ryoma ya se había adelantado y pasado del local, ignorando al mayor. Pero éste logró alcanzarlo, cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo hasta el interior del lugar. El restaurante de Kawamura.

Momoshiro no había cambiado nada, enseguida que entró al local, Kawamura se había acercado a ellos al percatarse de la presencia de la pequeña, igual que Momoshiro no paraba de hacer muecas con la boca. Ryoma bufó, aquellas cosas no es que le hicieran mucha gracia a Midori, la cual siempre apartaba el rostro de ellos.

Kawamura Takashi se había encargado del restaurante de su padre, de vez en cuando también se acercaba a cocinar y llevar el negocio, pero viendo que su hijo se dejaba llevar, lo dejaba en sus manos, tan sólo pasándose a observarle. El restaurante se llevaba en demasía por la reputación del joven Takashi, aunque el chico llevara el negocio, cuando le surgía un trabajo como actor su padre le sustituía con gusto.

Takashi sonrió mostrándole algo a la pequeña.

De tal palo, tal astilla, que cuando le mostraron algo de sushi cambió su expresión. Con un ligero notorio brillo en sus ojos, que no apartaba la mirada de la comida que le ofrecían. Takashi le acercó el pequeño plato y ella tomó un trozo de sushi con alegría, pero antes que se lo llevara a la boca, Ryoma se lo comió llevando su rostro hasta la diminuta mano.

Midori parpadeó y luego lo miró con reproche.

-Mada mada dane- Respondió altanero.

-Oi, oi…- Kawamura medio sonrió, nervioso. -¿No estará a punto de llorar?-

-Echizen…, eres cruel-

Pero Ryoma, sin cambiar su semblante, le acercó otro trozo a su boca, haciendo que ella la abriera y comiera. La enrabietaba y luego la hacía callar. Takashi y Takeshi ladearon la cabeza en resignación y del fondo del restaurante se escucharon griteríos y comentarios que no pasaron desapercibido al peliverde, reconociendo las voces.

Tachibana Ann se acercó hasta ellos y sonrió aún más con un brillito en sus ojos al reconocer a la niña. La joven había cambiado un poco en apariencia, obviamente había crecido y su cabello le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros, enteramente liso.

-Midori-chan, qué linda- Comentó la Tachibana con voz melodiosa. -¿Dónde está tu hermano?-

-En casa- Respondió Ryoma por ella, a medida que se distraía cogiendo trozos de sushi y _compartía_con la niña.

Al verla comer su sushi tan alegre y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, por el gusto de aquella comida, Ann suspiró.

-Quien iba a decir que acabarías siendo padre antes que nosotros- Comentó Ann riendo levemente. Momoshiro puso los ojos en blanco mientras se humedecía el labio.

-Ann, te recuerdo que eras tú la que no querías aún- Reprochó el moreno arqueando una ceja, Tachibana sonrió de manera torpe, dándole la razón.

Ciertamente, Ann y Momoshiro tan sólo compartían piso, la joven, obviamente, pensaba que no tendría algún hijo hasta que no esté realmente casada. Que tal parece que para ello quedaba poquísimo, puesto que Momo había dado finalmente el primer paso y ella había aceptado sin duda. Por esa misma razón se extrañaban que Echizen Ryoma, el que no se percataba ni se interesaba por alguna mujer anteriormente, finalmente quedó prendado por una. Daban la conclusión de que los polos opuestos sí que se atraían, puesto que Ryoma y Sakuno eran totalmente diferentes.

Ryuzaki bastante callada, pero por su gran timidez, bastante atenta y se preocupa por los que están a su alrededor, en demasía. Echizen también era bastante callado, pero para nada era tímido. No le gustaba hablar y los que intentaban sonsacarle alguna conversación decente, se terminaban casando al poco tiempo por las pequeñas respuestas que daba a cada comentario.

Y lo más chocante, cuando se enteraron del embarazo de la joven Ryuzaki, miraban incrédulos al peliverde, quien tan sólo se comportaba como si tal cosa, intentando entretenerse con lo primero que veía. Intentando evadir millones de preguntas, para él, sin sentido.

¿Cómo fue?

Fue lo que preguntó Momoshiro en su día, con una enorme exclamación, como si fuera imposible lo que había escuchado. Tachibana terminó por golpearle levemente por semejante pregunta, catalogándolo de cotilla. Ni siquiera Momo se había dado cuenta de lo que había preguntado y cuando se disponía a mirar de nuevo a Ryoma, éste ya se había largado. Más bien, huido.

Pensaban que aunque hubieran contraído matrimonio, pasaría algún tiempo en el que… él la tocara. Sólo faltaron tres o cuatro meses. Inui afirmó que se trató de un descuido del chico, todos le dieron la razón, pero observando las reacciones del Echizen con los críos, atento a lo que hacían, intentando que no les pase nada, supusieron que aunque fuera un descuido, estaba satisfecho con el resultado.

Otra_melodiosa_ voz retumbó sus oídos, llevando sus ojos hacia el susodicho.

-¡Hoi, hoi!- Se vio a Eiji acercarse a lo lejos, y viendo también a la niña aceleró su paso. -¡Ochibi!-

Exclamó sonoramente, al intento de querer abalanzarse hacia ellos, Ryoma se apartó tranquilamente y seguía comiendo sushi.

Kikumaru Eiji había crecido físicamente, pero por su rostro aniñado e infantil parecía mentira que tuviera casi treinta años. De él se decía que salía con una chica que aún no lograban ver de quién se trataba. Cada vez que le hacían alguna pregunta sobre ella, él cambiaba de tema animadamente.

Ryoma bufó, dándole la espalda.

Nunca se dejaría abrazar por sus sempais y por lo que se podría decir…, un hombre. Al observar la hora paró de comer de inmediato, quitándole los trozos de sushi a la niña para que dejara de comer.

-Es mejor no atiborrarse ahora…- Murmuró Ryoma suspirando. –Que siempre al almuerzo dejas la comida-

Momoshiro soltó una risita acompañado de Eiji, Echizen los miró interrogante.

-Qué buen padre, Echizen- Comentó el ojivioleta con sorna. -¿Le cambias los pañales?-

-Eso, eso, Ochibi-

Una mirada bastante fría bastó para que guardaran silencio.

-Me voy-

Momoshiro y Eiji le persiguieron intentando retenerle, diciendo que se iba muy pronto y no contaba nada de lo que le había pasado. Con respecto a él y su _nueva_ familia, cabe decir. En la entrada se topó con una persona con aspecto soberbio, quien al darse cuenta de la presencia del peliverde lo miró alzando su propia barbilla, con superioridad. Seguidamente, sonrió con arrogancia.

-Cuanto tiempo, Echi---

Sin hacerle caso, ni escucharle, pasó de largo con intenciones de volver a casa. Aquel hombre mantenía su sonrisa, pero leves tic en el ojo izquierdo comenzaban a aparecer, notándose su enfado hacia la acción de Ryoma.

-¡Oi!- Exclamó. Ryoma paró, pero sin girarse. -¿Acaso piensas ignorar al gran ore-sama, Atobe Keigo?-

Ryoma giró su mirada para verle, quedándose varios segundos en silencio. Giró sus ojos pensativo para luego clavarlos en Atobe.

-Hai-

Dicho esto siguió su camino, tan campante y tranquilo, ignorándolos. Keigo bufó, fijándose en la entrada del restaurante, Momoshiro, Eiji y Ann estaban asomados y habían contemplado todo. El pelilila arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué?- Alzó la voz para que ellos lo mirasen. -¿Hay algún problema?- Preguntó con tono amenazante, los demás negaron con la cabeza.

-Echizen ignora a todo el mundo, es todo un caso- Momoshiro metió ambas manos en los bolsillos. Eiji y Ann asintieron.

-Todavía me pregunto cómo puede aquella chica haberse quedado con él- Respondió Atobe girándose y dirigiéndose hacia su limusina. –Pronto habrá un reencuentro-

¿Un reencuentro? Repitieron mentalmente aquellos tres, viendo la sonrisa presumida de Atobe, ahogaron una exclamación, imaginándose.

Un reencuentro donde todos vuelvan a trabajar en un proyecto. Algo bastante prometedor e incitante, volver a repetirlo. Anteriormente, después de aquel en el que Sakuno también participó, tuvieron otros trabajos, obviamente, pero no habían coincidido en muchos.

Tal parece que Atobe disfrutó de aquel proyecto que ideó él mismo.

**oOoOoOo**

---

Maldijo en voz baja. Siempre había algo que lo hacía parar por que cierta cría se encaprichaba con cualquier cosa que le llamaba la atención. Cualquier cosa igual a **todo**.

Más si se trataba de animales, en ese caso paró hacia un parque donde paraban palomas, muchísimas. Midori señalaba e intentaba forzar para que se adentrara en él, a mala gana se acercó y para saciar el _antojo_ de la _linda_ criaturita, compró un pequeño paquete. Comida para palomas.

Se colocó de cuclillas y a Midori entre sus piernas a la vez que abría la bolsita, haciendo que la niña cogiera un pequeño puñado de alpiste y echara hacia las aves. Ryoma se aburría en demasía, pero suponía que era mejor que tenerla con la cara larga todo el día.

Divisó atrás suyo un banco muy cercano a donde estaban, por lo que colocó a Midori cerca de él, mientras que se sentaba, cruzándose de brazos.

Bostezó por enésima vez en el día, no sabía si había sido buena idea salir y más trayéndose a la cría con él, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Notó torpemente a alguien sentándose a su lado, por el rabillo del ojo pudo afirmar que era cierto, más no quiso mirar. Le importaba bien poco de quien se tratase.

-¿Bonito día, eh?- Aquel sujeto comenzó a hablar para sorpresa de Ryoma.

-Ah…-

-No te imaginaba con hijos…- Prosiguió el hombre. –Koshimae-

Echizen finalmente giró a verle, con una clara sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. El joven lo miró y sonrió abiertamente.

-Cuanto tiempo¿eh?- Ryoma parpadeó. -¿Eh? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma¿estás bien, Koshimae?-

Ryoma sacudió la cabeza.

-Hai-

El silencio reinó y Ryoma se apoyó en sus rodillas, observando a la cría mientras yacía sentado en el banco junto a Kintarou. Por el momento en que lo miró, notó que su cabello estaba algo más corto y su expresión estaba más serena, dándole un toque más maduro, adulto.

Se notaba que había cambiado. No habían coincidido en los trabajos, ya que el pelirrojo trabajaba por Osaka, junto con su pandilla de compañeros en el que estaba Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Parpadeó al caer en la cuenta¿qué demonios hacía Touyama Kintarou en Tokio?

-¿Sabes? Shiraishi tiene novia- Ryoma ni lo miró, pensando que a él le importaba bien poco aquello. –Y está empeñado en presentarme a la hermana de ella- Suspiró.

-Mhf-

Kintarou lo volvió a mirar mientras estiraba los brazos y le sonreía.

-¿Cómo está Ryuzaki-chan?-

Ryoma, que permanecía en el mismo ángulo, apoyando su barbilla en su mano, lo miró de reojo. Sin moverse.

Ryuzaki-chan. Repitió en su interior.

Finalmente había cambiado en su manera de ver, cambiando el Sakuno-chan por el Ryuzaki-chan. Pensaba que tal vez se trataría por que ella ya estaba casada y no quería causar problemas. Aunque ahora a él… no le importaría si hubiera seguido de igual manera. Tal vez.

Porque estaba seguro de lo que quería. Y él lo consiguió primero, dejando su huella, dando el aviso a quien pertenecía.

Pero ya no sería Ryuzaki, sino que se había convertido en Echizen hace pocos años. Lo dejaría estar, así sabría de quién hablaría, puesto que el "Echizen-chan" no sonaba muy bien.

-Bien- Kin-chan le sonrió. Ryoma seguía siendo el mismo chico de monosílabos.

-Me alegro- Respondió con sinceridad.

Se levantó en silencio, acercándose a la pequeña que aún seguía con su tarea de alimentar a las palomas. Se colocó de cuclillas a su lado, en observación de Ryoma que seguía sentado en el banco.

Midori lo miró con curiosidad al notar que le cogía una mano y mostraba la palma, añadiéndole seguidamente un pequeño montoncito de alpiste y lo acercaba hacia unas palomas cercanas a ellos.

-Coloca la otra mano con cuidado- Emitió el pelirrojo, tomando la otra y acercándola, juntándolas para echarle más alpiste.

Los ojos ámbares de la niña se abrieron de sobre manera al notar que las aves se acercaban con precisión y comían de sus propias manos. Rió bastante alegre, contenta por lograr lo que intentaba hacer en un principio. Que gracias a aquel hombre pelirrojo, para ella desconocido, le había ayudado.

Kintarou sonrió, incorporándose mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos. Miró a Ryoma quien seguía en la misma posición.

-Eso me lo enseñó Shiraishi- Comentó, pensando que Ryoma se preguntaba por aquello, pero tal parece que no. Pasaba igualmente.

Suspiró resignándose a la vez que se levantaba y caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos, agachándose hasta la altura de la pequeña. Al ver que la bolsita estaba vacía, la tomó en brazos nuevamente. Kintarou sonrió al verles tan unidos, si es que "unidos" para él signifique el hecho de que Midori le estuviera tirando del flequillo a Ryoma.

Echizen al intento de quitarse la mano de Midori de encima, clavó su mirada en Kintarou quien seguía sonriendo. Su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor por el tirón de pelo de la cría, a quien miró finalmente con enfado.

-¡Oi!- Replicó Ryoma notoriamente molesto. -¿Sabes que eso duele?- Kintarou rió, viendo que Midori retorcía el labio. –Tsk-

-Ya va siendo hora, nos vemos Koshimae-

-Ah… hai-

A unos pasos, Touyama medio volteó hacia él.

-Hasta pronto, pues. Dale recuerdos a Ryuzaki-chan- Agitó su mano con una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Ryoma permaneció varios minutos observando el cómo se alejaba el pelirrojo, verdaderamente había cambiado en algunos aspectos. Y él… ¿había cambiado?

'_Echizen no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo el mismo amargado. Ignora a todo el mundo'_

Eso había comentado Momoshiro hace poco. Vale que Ryoma seguía siendo un chico de pocas palabras, eso formaba parte de su ser. Pero si no hubiera cambiado en nada, en ese preciso instante…

-Attette…-

Parecía que tirar del pelo le había producido un juego, divirtiéndola. Ya no mostraba aquellos morros inflados con el labio torcido, en ese instante reía a su costa.

Por supuesto, en ese mismo instante, si no hubiera cambiado no estaría aquella niña en sus brazos. Golpeó suavemente la frente de la cría mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que tan sólo pudo contemplarla ella.

-Volvamos a casa-

**oOoOoOo**

-

Rápido, rápido.

Al observar de lejos aquella figura se apresuró en llegar lo antes posible hacia la puerta de la entrada. No, no tenía miedo, para nada. Tan sólo que tenerlo ahí sería una molestia.

No quería visitas.

Al llegar hacia la puerta buscó a tientas las llaves al tener sólo una mano libre, ya que con la otra tenía sostenida a Midori. Cuando se le complicó la búsqueda colocó a la pequeña en el suelo, quien se sujetó a la pierna del chico mientras daba con las llaves.

Midori miraba curiosa a su padre y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, notando que Ryoma "huía" de algo en concreto que no tardó en dejarse ver. Era un hombre muy parecido al peliverde pero que se notaban las diferencias de edades.

Ryoma penetró la llave en la ranura de la puerta, girándola y abriéndola finalmente. Tomó la mano de la niña y se adentró en la casa dispuesto a cerrar la puerta.

Pero siempre había algo que lo impedía, esta vez, un pie. Seguidamente alguien se asomaba por la rejilla de la puerta entre abierta. Ryoma bufó, arqueando una ceja y maldiciendo en voz baja. Podría decírselo a la cara, pero quien sabe que podría aprender aquella niña diablesa al escuchar ciertas palabras mal sonantes.

El mayor sonrió con gusto y triunfante. –Chibi-suke- Pronunció, haciendo fuerza y abriendo la puerta. Ryoma ya se resignó, le sería imposible cerrarle en las narices.

Ryoga se dejó ver y se centró más en la pequeña que estaba de pie cogida al pantalón del padre. Sonrió y se agachó.

-¡Midori-chan!- Emitió con alegría al verla. -¿Qué tal¿No te alegras de ver a tu tío Ryoga?- Al ver que Midori se escondía tras Ryoma rió. –No me ve mucho, por eso no se fía-

-Mhf. Pues si ya lo sabes, largo-

Ryoga hizo caso omiso a su petición, quien se adentró más a la casa sin vergüenza alguna. El menor lo siguió con la mirada con un deje de molestia, comenzando a seguir los pasos de su hermano. Hasta llegar a la salita.

-No puedes entrar como quien quiere la cosa…- Murmuró Ryoma cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah, no? Ya lo he hecho- Ryoga sonrió para más irritación de su hermano.

_Cálmate, cálmate…_

El mayor Echizen observó en la sala al que faltaba de los pequeños hermanos, yacía sentado sobre una alfombra en el suelo viendo televisión. A su alrededor habían cubitos con números y letras, teniendo el pequeño uno de ellos mientras se lo metían en la boca muy seguido. Al ser más grande no había problema en que lo hiciera.

Ryoga se quedó de cuclillas para frotarle el pelo a Kotarou, y Midori se acercó a éste para coger también algunos cubitos del suelo.

-Oi, Chibi-chibi y Chibi-ko- Pronunció Ryoga, y Ryoma frunció el entrecejo por tales nombrados. -¿Os venís con el tío Ryoga?-

Ambos críos lo miraron y luego siguieron atentos a la televisión. Ryoga suspiró.

-Igual os vendréis- Masculló a la vez que tomaba en brazos a ambos hermanos. Giró hacia Ryoma y le sonrió divertido. -¿No te importa, verdad?-

Iba a espetarle, pero Ryoga fue demasiado rápido, más cuando se escuchaba de fondo una voz femenina que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-Ah… ¡oi, oi!-

-¡Te los cuidaré muy bien, Chibi-suke!-

La puerta de la entrada se cerró tras salir Ryoga por ella. El peliverde bajó la mirada mientras se le oscurecía el rostro.

_Mataré a Ryoga…_

-¿Ryoma-kun?-

Glups.

Ryoma medio giró hacia ella para verla, Sakuno le sonreía como siempre mientras se acercaba a él, mirando a cada lado curiosa.

-Juraría haber escuchado la voz de Ryoga-kun- Comentó. -¿Dónde está Midori-chan?-

Ryoma giró sus ojos sin saber qué decir. Bueno, no puede ser tan malo la cosa si es su propio hermano quien tiene a sus… hijos. Los cuidará bien, es un buen tipo…. ¿Verdad?

-Con Ryoga- Sakuno ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Ya sabía que no eran alucinaciones mías, ha vuelto¿eh?- Rió levemente para dirigirse hacia la salita. –Bien¿dónde está…¿Are?- La castaña se acercó a la televisión y la apagó, mirando en toda la sala sin encontrar lo que creía haber dejado ahí. -¿Y Kotarou-chan?-

Echizen se rascó la nuca intentado evadir la mirada de Sakuno hacia él.

-Con Ryoga- Volvió a repetir para extrañeza de la mujer.

-Ya… ¿dónde está Ryoga-kun?- Preguntó interesada.

-Se ha… ido- Respondió. –No me dejó tiempo a impedirle-

Sakuno rió ante la incomodes del chico. Ryoma la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Si es Ryoga-kun, seguro que no pasará nada- Respondió con una sonrisa. -¿Habéis ido a dar un paseo? Es raro verte levantado antes que yo en un día libre- Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

-Mhf. A ti también se te pegan las sábanas algunas veces- Se defendió, pero parecía que Sakuno disimulaba quitando algunos trastos de la salita.

Tsk. Lo que faltaba, alguien más que se proponía a ignorarle.

---

**oOoOoOo**

-

Aclaró su garganta a la vez que aferraba a aquellos críos más hacia él. Acercó a uno, el de las orbes caobas alargó su pequeño brazo y presionó el timbre.

Varias veces realizó aquella acción, puesto que la dueña se tardaba demasiado en abrirle. Se preparó al escuchar que se aproximaba para abrir finalmente.

Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y esperó. Uno, dos y…

La cara de ella era todo un poema, y más por cierto comentario inoportuno del joven.

-¡Hi Karin-chan¡Mira lo que me trajo la cigüeña!-

Miyazawa puso los ojos en blanco mientras permanecía en silencio. Bien, todo era una de esas "bromas" que hacía, pero no es que le hiciera demasiada gracia. Le mandó una mirada poco amable a la vez que le cerraba la puerta en sus narices.

Ryoga suspiró. Sabía de antemano que le molestaría, pero era la tentación de verla en ese estado. Muy entretenido.

Aunque siendo haber venido de América finalmente, no debería hacer esas cosas. Él finalmente no se iría más de su lado y esperaba ver alguna reacción para bien por parte de ella.

-¡Era broma, Karin!- Exclamó aguantándose la risa. -¡Vamos, ábreme!-

Tardó lo suyo, pero nuevamente le abrió y les dejó pasar. Los niños que Ryoga aún cargaba miraban con curiosidad a la morena, que al entrar en la vivienda observaron los artilugios que les llamó la atención en demasía, queriendo atrapar algunos. Ryoga los alejó y tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala.

Ninguno comenzaba a hablar, Karin permanecía de pie en la sala mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le observaba de reojo. El joven parecía encantado con aquellos dos pequeños, a quienes les hacía cualquier broma y reían seguidamente. Por un momento el rostro de Karin se ablandó observando tal escena, como si de verdad fueran suyos aquellos niños.

-Ne, Karin- Comenzó Ryoga sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Coge alguno, anda- Sonrió mientras se levantaba y tomaba en brazos a Kotarou.

Miró a Kotarou pensativa, decidiéndose en si cogerlo o no. Pero Ryoga se lo acercaba cada vez más, cerca del rostro de ella. Karin se separó un poco al notarlo.

-¿No es mono?-

Mono…

Volvió a mirarlo, Kotarou la miraba algo temeroso, con sus grandes orbes caobas, parpadeando varias veces. Karin se acercó a él y alzó sus manos para tomarlo. El niño se dejó hacer.

El hecho de tenerlo en sus brazos, tan poco pesado, blandito y pequeño, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Kotarou levantó la mirada y así encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de Karin.

Las mejillas del pequeño se colorearon de carmín, bajando la mirada seguidamente.

Ryoga rió.

-Le has gustado, Karin-chan- Comentó entre risas. –Roba corazones- Karin lo miró con reproche.

-No es nada gracioso- Masculló al ver la risa producida en el hombre.

-Está claro que Kotarou será alguien como su madre, un chico tímido- Miyazawa le dio la razón encogiéndose de hombros, seguidamente sentó al niño en el sofá, junto a Midori.

Emitió un leve suspiro. Tenía algo que decirle, pero no sabía cómo. Cierto que se veía muy contento con aquellos niños que eran de su hermano menor…, notándose que encantaban. Sin embargo, había algo que la inquietaba, no era épocas de vacaciones, no sabía qué hacía Ryoga ahí.

Sólo…. Sólo podría significar una cosa y esperaba que fuera cierta.

-Mi padre pensaba que iría a ser el primero en hacerle abuelo- Comentó Ryoga entre risas. –Chibi-suke aprende rápido-

-¿Qué haces por aquí? No…-

-Hai, hai- Ryoga interrumpió. -¿Sabes? Voy a probar algo nuevo, el tenis puedo seguir jugándolo como hobbie-

Karin parpadeó y se humedeció el labio inferior.

-¿Qué…?-

-Que… me quedo aquí, vaya- Respondió frotándose el pelo.

Silencio.

No sabía que decir, se mordió el labio inferior bajando la mirada. Algo en su interior quería acercarse a él y… abrazarle. Pero la otra… que no lo hiciera. Siempre estaba su lado poco cariñoso, gruñendo ante todo.

'_Como Chibi-suke'_

Sacudió la cabeza volviendo a mirar a Ryoga. ¡Al diablo todo su orgullo!

Ryoga que estaba "distraído" haciendo un juego con las manos hacia los niños abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Un dulce aroma lo invadió a la vez de una suave calidez que lo envolvía completamente.

-¿Karin?-

La joven se aferró a él que yacía sentado en el sofá, por lo que tuvo que inclinarse un poco. No dijo nada aún, menos quería mirarle, el hecho de que ELLA iniciara algún acto de afecto casi nunca se veía, por lo que esa vez dejó aturdido a Ryoga.

No quería que la viera vulnerable, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y los niños pudieron notaron, mirándose entre ellos seguidamente.

Entre el silencio, Ryoga relajó los hombros dejándose llevar por el momento. Se alegró muchísimo de que la joven hubiera actuado así, quería decir que Karin estaba encantada con la noticia. Correspondió el abrazo finalmente, acariciando los largos cabellos oscuros, subiendo y bajando por él.

-No… tienes que preocuparte si tu hermano fue el primero- Comentó Karin en un murmullo. -¿A ti… te gustaría… te gustaría tener que saber la buena noticia de… que vas a tener uno?- Entre balbuceos Ryoga pudo entender a qué se refería, pero no muy bien a dónde quería llegar.

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?-

-Ahora que te quedarás…, puedo decírtelo sin tapujos…- Karin se apartó un poco para mirarle a los ojos. Medio sonrió y Ryoga tragó saliva.

-Oi, oi…- Alzó una mano en advertencia. –Cuando sonríes no pinta nada bueno¿qué planeas?-

Lo que recibió fue un tirón de orejas, en cuestión de segundos, mientras se sobaba, escuchaba a la muchacha.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-Basta de tonterías, Ryoga- Susurró tomando una mano del chico y posándola en su vientre. -¿Qué crees que pasa…?-

Los ojos de Ryoga se clavaron en los oscuros con sorpresa y un brillo intenso delataba que lo había entendido y lo aceptaba. Una vez más tragó saliva.

-¿Estás…?- Karin asintió lentamente.

Ryoga estalló en gritos bastante molestos para Miyazawa quien arqueó una ceja en protesta. Vale que le alegrara… pero podría ser menos escandaloso.

-Ya…- Karin se masajeó la sien.

Tomó a ambos críos y los alzó con energía ante las miradas de Karin, mientras gritaba un "Voy a ser padre" sin parar. Ella volvió a suspirar algo cansada.

Ella también fue víctima, que la abrazó fuertemente mientras la besaba varias veces para sorpresa de la joven. Nunca pensó que so pondría de aquella manera.

-¿Sabes que hay niños delante?- Ryoga rió ante el comentario de ella. -Hmph-

-Arigatou, Karin-chan-

CRASH.

Glups.

-¡Chibi-chibi!-

Figura gótica al suelo, hecho añicos.

-Oi, Karin…, es sólo un niño, no te lo tomes a mal…-

-Tenía que ser un Echizen… y precisamente de ESE Echizen- Masculló en protesta.

Presentía que no le perdonaría la pérdida de aquella figura. Y Ryoga lo compadecía.

**oOoOoOo**

-

Se acercó a la salita nuevamente mientras observaba su reloj de muñeca, calculando la hora. Suspiró pesadamente.

Y él ahí, sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista deportiva de tenis. Infló los mofletes, acercándose hasta el joven llegando a estar frente a él.

-Ryoma-kun¿vendrá pronto Ryoga-kun con ellos?-

-Supongo- Sakuno volvió a suspirar.

Encogiéndose de hombros lo dejó ahí y prosiguió recogiendo trastos que yacían en el suelo y parte del sofá, algunos, escondidos. Alguien debe de enseñarlos a guardar cada juguete en su sitio, el día de mañana serían un desastre.

Qué bien, pensaba la castaña con sarcasmo. Ella quitando trastos de por medio, y más en ese momento que se dedicaba a sacar pequeñeces que dejan caer por dentro del sofá. Donde estaba Ryoma-kun en ese momento. Él leía impasible.

No, qué va, machista no es. Tal vez que le pesa el trasero o… perezoso, por que no podía ser que no se percatara que al menos quería que le saliera algún detalle, un "te ayudo", por ejemplo. Aunque luego ella dijera que no hiciera falta.

De todos modos él tenía que moverse, puesto que debajo de su asiento es donde colocaba Kotarou los libritos para colorear y como Sakuno encontró un par tendría que guardarlos a fin de cuentas.

-Ryoma-kun- Llamó suavemente, Ryoma emitió un murmullo de que la escuchaba. Pero no la miraba. -¿Puedes levantarte un momento? Voy a guardar estos libros de Kotarou…-

Sintió toda la atención de Ryoma en ella que la miraba sin cambiar su expresión.

¿Qué? Se decía ella interiormente. ¿Tenía monos en la cara? No es que la molestara que la mirara, pero… de aquella manera y sin pestañear la colocaba nerviosa. Se derretía por dentro.

De repente sentía mucho calor.

-¿Me puedes hacer el favor?- Insistió ella intentado romper el hielo.

-No- Y siguió mirando la revista.

Ahora se las da de cabezón. Qué fácil era pasarse al cojín de al lado.

Sakuno carraspeó haciéndose notar.

-Vamos, Ryoma-kun. Sólo será un momento… Por favor-

-Mhf- Refunfuñó. –No-

Bien, si no quiere quitarse por las buenas, se quita por las malas.

-¡Mou!-

Lo primero que se le ocurrió, tirar de él para sacarlo. Pero a fin de cuentas Ryoma tenía más fuerza que ella.

-Floja y torpe- Pronunció altanero, echando la revista a un lado.

-Ryoma-kun, por favor- Pidió una vez más y Ryoma levantó una ceja.

-¿Por favor, qué?-

-Sólo será un momento, guardas tú o guardo yo-

-Nadie-

¡Mouu!

Ryoma hacía perder la cabeza a cualquiera. ¿Qué ganaba con ello?

-Hmph- Sakuno tiró más de él, pero lo que consiguió fue que Ryoma le devolviera… el jalón. –Mada mada dane, _Ryuzaki_-

Resaltó su anterior apellido con soberbia, con satisfacción al tenerla atrapada a su lado. Ella lo miró ceñuda, moviéndose, o intentándolo al menos, bajo él. Ahora podía actuar con total libertad, haciendo lo que quiera aprovechando la ausencia de los dos mocosos. Podría agradecerle a Ryoga por unos momentos de "paz". Ni lo había pensado.

Sakuno llevaba una blusa blanca y una falda larga oscura, ni con el paso de los años había estado llevando ropa atrevida. Para Ryoma, un punto a favor. Además que le sentaba mejor la ropa que usaba ella, no significaba que no se vería bien enseñando de más.

Una mujer sería hermosa con cualquier cosa que usara. Pero para Ryoma una mujer no debería de mostrar tanto.

Trató de empujarle para poder salir, a lo que él la presionaba más, casi aplastándola con su cuerpo.

-O-onegai, Ryoma-kun…- La voz se hacía más débil a cada centímetro que se acercaba el joven. –Mooou…-

-¿Hm?- Murmuró acercándose a su oído, mordiéndolo suavemente. -¿Nani?-

Encima que hacía lo que le daba la gana era oídos sordos para ella en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos por acto reflejo, sintiendo aquellas caricias en su piel, que bajaba desde el lóbulo hasta su cuello, marcándolo con su boca.

-T-tengo c-cosas que… hacer, Ryoma-kun…- Balbuceó, Ryoma ni se inmutaba.

-Hmph, yo también-

Estuvo a punto de espetarle, pero Ryoma abordó su boca, invadiéndola por completo. Fácil cuando la encuentras por sorpresa, con sus labios bien abiertos antes de emitir algún sonido. Besó su barbilla, para seguir nuevamente por su cuello y encontrarse con el obstáculo que era aquella blusa, cerrada hasta el último botón.

La movió un poco para acomodarse mejor, aquel sofá era bastante práctico.

-Ittai…- Gimió la joven levantándose un poco y ver a su lado un pequeño trencito de juguete. Ryoma gruñó por su interrupción. –Por eso te dije que te quitaras…- Comentó enseñándole el juguete.

Echizen arqueó una ceja, tomó el tren y lo tiró al suelo como si nada.

Sin decir palabra volvió a besarla, ella seguía medio sentada, a lo que Ryoma la aferró a él en un abrazo. Sakuno no veía inconveniente a los pensamientos del hombre, pero era cierto que tenía cosas que hacer. Sin embargo, entre que Ryoma no dejaba que hablase y aquellas caricias, no sabía bien si quería parar realmente.

_Vamos, Sakuno, a la de una, a la de dos y a la de… ¡TRES!_

-¡Chotto matte!- Exclamó separándolo mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

-¿Huh?-

Seguía sin decir nada, ella aún con la cara vuelta y con los ojos cerrados. Ryoma la miraba expectante y sin saber qué pasaba, pero al notar cierta situación hizo aparecerle una sonrisa bastante… presumida y arrogante.

-Heeh- Sakuno abrió sus ojos y parpadeó ante ello. ¿Qué ocurría? –Qué pervertida-

¿Qué?

La castaña giró la cabeza hacia él muy lentamente, hasta encontrarse con sus ojos ambarinos. No había nada fuera de lo común¿pervertida por qué…?

La sangre le subió a la cabeza de sobre manera, quedando paralizada por momentos. Y aquello divirtió más a Ryoma.

-Hum, mira que te gusta tenerla ahí¿eh?- Pronunció con maldad y Sakuno apartó la mano rápidamente.

-¡Moou…!-

Distraídamente se entretenía en desabrocharle la blusa y ella ni se daba cuenta. La primera vez que mantuvo una relación sentenció su odio hacia la ropa interior femenina, especialmente los sujetadores. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan trabajosos para quitar? En ese caso, para él, una emergencia. Se aferró a Sakuno para desabrocharlo desde atrás, en su espalda, pero no daba con el enganche y la castaña lo notó, riendo sin remedio.

-Ahí no está, Ryoma-kun- Comentó entre risas. –Está delante-

Pero Sakuno lo abrazó con fuerza, impidiendo que el joven pudiera separarse y así terminar con ello. Gruñó ante las risas de la chica que parecía que ahora era ella la que se divertía a su costa.

Oh, sí, una vez más maldijo la ropa interior.

Ryoma se movió un poco con ella cayéndose ambos sobre el sofá nuevamente. Sakuno dejó las risas, permaneciendo en silencio a la vez que levantaba una ceja, extrañada.

-Hmm- Murmuró. –Mou, saca el móvil de tu pantalón, me hace daño-

Ya, hasta esas horas de verdad tendría que saber distinguir una cosa de otra entre tal situación. ¿De verdad pensaba que el teléfono móvil lo llevaba encima?

Sus dudas fueron aclaradas al divisar el aparato sobre la mesita de la sala. Enrojeció de golpe.

-Baka- Espetó el peliverde a la vez que por la distracción de la chica ante el "descubrimiento" logró soltarse.

Sakuno reaccionó ante el nuevo ataque de las caricias del chico, quien besaba cada parte expuesta ante la ausencia de la blusa y sujetador. Estaba claro que Ryoma no la dejaría ir hasta acabar con lo que empezó.

Y cada vez que avanzaba más parecía que su cuerpo ardía en demasía, y ella no era la única. Ryoma parecía ciego, tan absorto que no prestaba atención a su alrededor, centrado, ansioso. Escuchando los lamentos, gemidos de la mujer que hacían incitarlo a más, dejando aquella zona central y abordar nuevamente la boca de ella.

Atrapó las caderas masculinas con sus piernas, reteniéndole en aquella posición. Él, preparado y expuesto tanto como ella, posó un brazo a cada lado de la joven para situarse mejor. La miró atentamente, clavando sus orbes ya en un dorado intenso en los rubíes, que brillaban más de lo común. Deseosos.

-Ikou- Pronunció roncamente el chico.

Sakuno cerró los ojos esperando la llegada, que al hacerlo dio un pequeño respingo, notando la intrusión en su interior. Arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando expuesto su cuello que Ryoma no tardó por succionar, besando finalmente el valle entre sus pechos.

Primeramente sin prisas, acostumbrándose al tacto. Buscando el modo más cómodo y a la vez, placentero. El ritmo se intensificó, haciéndolo más complaciente y satisfactorio.

Juntos formaban una danza melódica, ardiente y placentera. En la que él, entre jadeos, degustaba una vez más aquellas pequeñas aureolas rosadas, a la misma que Sakuno se retorcía bajo él. Ciertamente, se decía el joven en su interior, todo ella era realmente dulce, su sabor y personalidad, que esto último esperaba que nunca cambiara.

Su inocencia era lo que más resaltaba, más su timidez, por sus numerosos sonrojos que la hacían ver adorable. El calor ardiente había llegado finalmente, empapándolos en sudor notable. Ryoma no pudo evitar asomar una sonrisa de satisfacción, viendo a la joven sonrojada y labios entre abiertos, la besó de nuevo, ahogando sus suspiros y gemidos que intentaba evitar emitir.

-Mhf-

Apoyó su barbilla en el delgado hombro de la joven tras haber llegado a aquel momento indispensable, seguido de ella que se aferró más a su cuerpo. Así quedaron en aquella posición por varios minutos, Sakuno sentía la respiración agitada del joven golpear contra su hombro, a la vez que el pecho masculino ascendía y descendía considerablemente por su agitación, golpeando contra el suyo.

Levantó la mirada, posándola en los caobas de la muchacha quien abrió los ojos al notar el movimiento de él. Sacó su lengua descaradamente, como una señal triunfante que logró enrojecer más a Sakuno.

-No es justo…- Reprochó ella. –Siempre te sales con la tuya…-

Ryoma medio sonrió, besando la sudada frente de ella.

-Of course-

Ambos cuerpos se tensaron, escuchando un sonido bastante intimidante, más bien por estar en aquella situación. Echizen levantó la mirada alertado, buscando la causa. Arqueó una ceja encontrando el culpable.

-¿Qué…?-

Sakuno se inclinó un poco para ver y suspiró aliviada.

-¡Karupin!- Exclamó la castaña.

-Nyarou…- Bufó el peliverde frotándose la sien. Karupin maulló en respuesta a la vez que a paso ligero volvía a desaparecer.

-¡Ah!-

Ryoma lo notó, más se separó de la castaña saliendo de ella suavemente. Rápidamente se iba vistiendo algo torpe, Sakuno lo imitó, sin comprender por qué tanta prisa.

-¿Adónde vas, Ryoma-kun…?-

A justas que se colocó el pantalón y se abotonaba la camisa le respondió en un murmullo apurado que iría a perseguir a Karupin. No era un gato que saliera por ahí, pero últimamente no se le veía el pelo y lo desconcertaba. Sakuno comprendió, decidiendo que iría con él para ayudar a buscarlo.

Visto por donde logró alcanzar a ver, Karupin salió al patio trasero por lo que se dirigió hasta allí a toda prisa, observando cada rincón, buscándolo con la mirada, más no llegó a divisarlo. El timbre de la puerta se hizo sonar, saliendo Sakuno hacia allí para atender dejando solo a Ryoma en la búsqueda del gato. Se rascó la nunca mientras bufaba, pensando dónde demonios se habría metido.

Comenzó a llamarlo por si por algún casual salía de su "escondite", al principio nada se hizo notar. Entre el silencio pudo escuchar unos lejanos maullidos, el siempre tan típico de Karupin y otros que se emitían algo más débiles. Tragó saliva y se fue acercando lentamente hacia el lugar del cual provenían aquellos sonidos.

Sakuno llegaba riendo en compañía, Ryoga había vuelto con Kotarou y Midori, más Karin lo acompañaba, seguido de Syusuke y Kurumi que se encontraron por el camino. Los guió hasta el patio trasero, divisando a Ryoma entre unos arbustos agachado. Se miraron entre todos extraños, acercándose curiosos al ver a Ryoma tan quieto en aquel lugar.

-Ryoma-kun- Se acercó un poco mientras lo llamaba. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tsk…, lo que faltaba-

Midori y Kotarou se miraron para luego acercarse con curiosidad, asomando ambas cabecitas por debajo de los brazos de Ryoma, quien los miró sorprendido, no esperándoselos. Los ojos de ambos críos brillaron en intensidad, alargando sus sonrisas a la vez que exclamaban lo que veían.

-¡Gatitos, gatitos!-

El resto se acercó y contempló. Una gata blanca con manchas negras yacía tumbada en el césped amamantando a cinco gatitos, a su lado, quien simplemente se lavaba a sí mismo, se encontraba Karupin como si tal cosa. Lo curioso es que aquellas crías ya podían abrir los ojos, por lo que habían nacido hace semanas. Bastante calladito se lo tenía Karupin, sí.

Ryoga rió ante ello, a la vez que Fuji.

-Ha tardado lo suyo, como cierta persona que yo me sé- Comentó Ryoga con un deje maligno, mostrando una sonrisa cómplice a Syusuke.

-Hai, hai. Ahora sé que es cierto aquello que los animales se parecen a sus dueños- Rió levemente el castaño ante una mirada bastante molesta de el menor de los Echizen.

-¿Qué hacemos con los gatitos?- Preguntó preocupada Sakuno. –La gata es del vecino…-

-Hmph-

Kotarou con un brillito en los ojos atrapó un gatito, quedándose bastante rato observándolo. Pequeños maullidos comenzaban a emitir el felino, siendo arrebatado por Ryoma rápidamente.

-No vale asfixiar a los gatos…- Kotarou bajó la mirada arrepentido. Ryoma suspiró.

Sakuno sonrió, agachándose al lado de Ryoma, observando los gatitos.

-Los dueños de la gata no querían crías…, una vez tuvieron otra…- Comentó Sakuno con un deje de preocupación. –Al tener gatitos, nada más recién nacidos, los mataban. Esta gata quedó-

-Souka- Kurumi murmuró. –Ahora ha desaparecido un tiempo para tenerlos hasta que pudieran abrir los ojos y así no poder hacer nada- Sonrió, acariciando un gatito que caminaba torpemente cerca de sus piernas, con manchas marrones y negras. –Si por mí fuera, me quedaría con uno-

-¿Por qué no?- Fuji intervino, tomando a aquel gato. –Cada uno debería hacerse cargo de un gato-

-¿De verdad no te importa Syusuke?- Fuji le sonrió, asintiendo seguidamente. Kurumi sonrió en agradecimiento.

Miyazawa observó y uno en concreto le llamó la atención.

-Ah, no, no… Nosotros gatos…, no creo que…- Ryoga se excusaba ante Sakuno quien le ofrecía un minino.

-Me quedo con este-

Silencio.

Ryoga se tornó pálido, observando lentamente a Karin quien había tomado un gato color negro enteramente. Sakuno sonrió complacida.

Acto seguido se veía a un Ryoga siguiendo a Karin hasta la casa, siempre pidiendo un porqué del gato. Siempre sacando las excusas baratas para no tener un gato en casa, diciendo que era alérgico. Para nada.

Fuji le entregó el gato a Kurumi a la vez que se hacía con dos más, anunciando que se los daría a Momo y otro a Eiji, que le encantaría tener uno. Kurumi fue seguida por el castaño hasta el interior de la casa, dejando a Ryoma aún pensativo en aquella misma posición, al igual que Sakuno y los pequeños.

Sintió un jalón de la camiseta, por ambos costados. Midori y Kotarou lo llamaban mientras señalaban al último gato restante, enteramente color blanco.

-¿Huh?- Ryoma arqueó una ceja sin entender.

-Quiero gatito…- Susurró Midori haciendo un mohín.

-Mhf-

-Yo no veo inconveniente- Se apresuró Sakuno tomando al gato. –Aunque deberían de dejar a los gatitos un tiempo más con la madre, para tomar su leche-

Ryoma se encogió de hombros, como señal de que hiciera lo que le diera la gana.

-Supongo que ya va siendo hora de ir a comer- Sentenció Sakuno incorporándose. Ryoma sintió en silencio.

-No tero- Sakuno miró a Midori sorprendida, luego a Ryoma de reojo.

Glups.

Carraspeó tomando a la niña como un saco.

-Ryoma-kun…- Murmuró la castaña. -¿No será que…?-

-No- Se apresuró a responder negativamente.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que te voy a preguntar?- Sakuno tomó a Kotarou en brazos y miró a Ryoma acusadoramente. –Dime¿has comido algo fuera…?-

Ryoma ya había salido en dirección de la casa para desconcierto de Sakuno. Quien bufó molesta, siguiéndole.

-¡Ryoma-kun!- Espetó. -¡Lo sabía¡Te dije que no le dieras a comer nada justo antes del almuerzo!- Ryoma la ignoraba siguiendo su paso. -¡Mou¡Ryoma-kun, que después no come!-

Él también había comido… sushi. Tendría que haber evitado que la niña hubiera comido, puesto que ese es el resultado, se le quitaba el hambre enseguida. Aquello se lo había advertido la castaña, impidiéndole que la haga comer aunque sean pequeñas tapas.

-¡Ryoma-kun!-

Bien, se lo tenía merecido, tal vez a la próxima sea más atento. Supongo que ser padre tiene sus inconvenientes, pero viendo la cara casi en llanto de la pequeña no pudo evitar darle un poco. Encima de los rostros acusadores de los sempais que lo catalogaban de mal padre.

-Ah, Echizen- Karin lo llamó rudamente. –Tenemos asuntos pendientes…- Le mostró una figura destrozada y señaló al pequeño Kotarou, diciéndole que él lo rompió.

Oh, oh.

-¡Ryoma-kun!-

Tsk, no lo iban a dejar respirar ni un segundo. Midori reía en su hombro, sabiendo en el aprieto en que estaba.

-No te rías que te hincharás a verduras aunque no tengas hambre- Comentó duramente, haciéndola callar al instante.

Por mucho que se queje de los muchos "inconvenientes" que tiene ahora, no los cambiaría por nada. A poco cada uno va formando una familia, él fue el primero sin darse cuenta y ahora, se había enterado de la noticia que insinuaba sus padres. Karin convertiría a Ryoga en padre, Momoshiro al parecer tenía pensamiento de casarse de una buena vez con Ann y Fuji lo estaba a punto con Kurumi.

**Nos hacen cometer la mayor de las locuras.**

Recordó aquellas palabras observando el rostro molesto de la castaña, sonrió presumido. Diciéndose la verdad que contenía aquello. Sintió un tirón en su mejilla, Sakuno le espetaba y quejaba de lo de Midori y él sólo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Mooou, Ryoma-kun…- Ryoma apartó la mano de su mejilla.

-Ne- Susurró. -¿Has recordado dónde está mi teléfono móvil?- Preguntó con total tranquilidad tirando levemente de un mechón castaño. Sakuno parpadeó, hasta que su rostro se coloreó enteramente de rojo.

Kurumi se acercó y tendió el móvil. –¿No es este¿Por qué esa cara Sakuno-san?-

-Ah…, ehm, etto…-

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez Chibi-suke?- Preguntó divertido Ryoga. El menor le dio la espalda.

-Mada mada dane-

Entre lamentos de la castaña e interrogantes del resto Ryoma lo dejó estar, ignorándolos. Pero satisfecho por hacerla olvidar de su anterior enfado. Era demasiado fácil hacerla cambiar.

Demasiado fácil.

-Echizen…-

Oh, no. Se le había olvidado Karin¿por qué no se olvidaba de aquella figura? Con ayuda de Ryoga la sacó afuera, para marcharse, seguidos de Kurumi y Syusuke. Una vez fuera, Ryoma cerró la puerta sin despedirse.

-¡Chibi-suke!-

Y los quejidos de la morena al haberle cerrado la puerta en las narices. Bah, ya se cansarían de estar ahí y se irían. Se volteó y observó a Sakuno quien escondía su rostro con Kotarou.

Como la casa propia y sólo con lo que es tu familia, no había nada igual.

-

* * *

_Por fin terminé… ¿Verdad que no traumó (el lime)? xD (a lo mejor sí por lo mal que está XD) _

_Tenía muchas ganas de hacer a un Ryoma con un niño…, por su comportamiento y tal, intenté no quitarle su esencia… TT puesto que puede ser él mismo incluso con un niño pequeño. No sé si lo logré xDU_

_No me gusta mucho como quedó, a ver qué os parece a ustedes x.x_

_Pues, después de cinco meses, On my way llegó a su fin._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis seguido desde el principio y los que se unieron después, me animaron muchísimo. Veamos qué opináis de este último que es el epílogo._

_Una vez más, muchísimas gracias :D_

_Ya nos veremos en otro fic, diríamos._

_Un saludo._

**Atte. Jackilyn-San.**


End file.
